Superman and Batman: RWBYVerse
by The Dim One
Summary: A misguided rocket. A tragic murder. The Heroes Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne are Born not on earth, but on Remnant. Will they be able to defeat Salem? Only fate will decide.
1. The Rocket

A truck puttered along a dirt road in the dead of night, stretching by acres and acres of golden fields of wheat. Inside that truck sat a couple, around 40 years in age with disappointed looks and silent, dejected hearts. The minutes ticked by as the couple continued up the road, the silence agonizing before the man chose to break it.

"I'm sorry Martha, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Said the man, his heart heavy as he kept the truck on the road. He glanced at his partner every once in a while, making sure that she wasn't too broken down by their recent revelation.

"I know Jonathan, I just wish we could have a boy or a girl or anybody of our own." Said Martha, her heartbreak clear from the choppiness of her words.

"We could always adopt." Said Jonathan, "They don't have to be ours."

"That would be a fabulous idea, but there aren't any foster homes or orphanages anywhere near our farmstead. Smallville isn't even on Vale's map." Said Martha, still dejected, "We can't afford to make that trip."

"*Sigh*, I know we can't, but know that I wish we could have a little monster of our own anyway." Said Jonathan, turning his vision back towards the road, "Who knows, maybe fate'll throw us a bone."

It was then that fate obliged, as a streak of fire flew in front of the truck, crashing into the fields to the side of the road. It's intensity blinded the couple, causing Jonathan to yell out in surprise.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?!" screamed Jonathan, swerving to avoid any obstacles as the truck screeched to a halt. The couple, shell shocked, exited the vehicle, slamming the doors of the truck shut before observing the crater path caused by the projectile, which left a path of flaming wheat, smoldering dirt, and a trail of thick smoke behind. Martha and Jonathan stood in awe, watching the embers crisp up from afar.

"What the hell was that?" said Jonathan, his hands shaking in fear. He'd seen comets in the sky before, but none have ever come close to breaking the skyline.

"I don't know." said Martha, "Maybe a meteor?"

It was then that Martha picked something up with her ears. The sound was muted, almost inaudible, but it was so distinct that Martha couldn't help but pick it up.

"I think I hear….Crying," said Martha, craning her neck towards the crash path.

"What? Are you sure?" said Jonathan, nervously placing his hand on Martha's shoulders, "I can't hear anything out there. It might be a trick."

"Yes, I'm sure, I think it's…. a baby!" said Martha before her heart rate skyrocketed. Breaking out of Jonathan's grip, Martha stumbled onto the crash path, running down it as Jonathan's eyes widened.

"MARTHA, COME BACK!" Shouted Jonathan as he raced after Martha. The two thundered over the burnt soil, following the path until they reached a large imposing crater. Martha slid into the crater, blindly walking through the smoke until she came across the projectile that had created the crash path.

It was a rocket, a rocket unlike any other. Its design was sleeker than most, with different buttons and symbols all over it, all foreign to Martha. As she approached the rocket, a side panel opened with a *hiss*, revealing an entirely unexpected surprise inside.

"Oh gods." Gasped Martha.

* * *

_Is that a bird…..or a plane?_

"Clark? CLARK?!"

A 12-year-old Clark Kent was dragged from his thoughts as his best friend, Pete Ross, called his name, ripping him away from an absentminded observation of the clear skies above them all. The boys were part of a class that had gathered in a field outside of school, having taken a break at noon for recess. The open grass stretched on, giving the boys ample room to play until an abrupt stop at the feet of a forest finally cut the field off.

"Clark, are you good? Cause I wanna play ball." Said Pete, enthusiastically cracking his knuckles as Clark smirked.

"Heck yeah, Pete! I'm good to go!" replied Clark, running off to join the rest of the class. The boys played gridiron football, an activity Clark enjoyed immensely, every day. It was an escape from the reality of the Grimm, an escape from the problems of the world. They may live in a dangerous world, but at least they didn't have to face the horrors while they were young. Pete grabbed the ball of the ground, whirling around as he prepared to pass the ball to Clark. Clark, eager, opened his arms, ready to receive as Pete tossed the ball into the air.

_This is the greatest, I wish this could last forever._

_*Thump* *Thump*_

_What?_

The two consecutive sounds caught Clark off guard, throwing his attention off. He couldn't understand what they were, though they almost sounded like...a heartbeat?

"THE BALL CLARK!" screamed Pete.

"GAH" Clark gasped as the ball sailed past him, straight into the forest.

"Crap!" said Clark, rubbing the back of his head as Pete trudged up to him, perplexed.

"That was a clean pass Clark," said Pete, "How could you miss it?"

Clark stared at Pete, listening to his words as he prepared to answer. However, he found himself catching other things as well. The sweat coming off of Pete's face, his shallow breathing, maybe even the strange sounds of his eye's darting back and forth. It was such an uncomfortable yet mesmerizing thing to hear, smell, and see that Clark found himself drifting off into the raw detail of it all, detail that most people could never come close to picking up.

"Clark!" said Pete.

"Sorry, I'll get it!" said Clark as he dove into the underbrush, smacking branches out of the way on his way in.

* * *

_What the heck is wrong with me. Why am I so...attentive all of a sudden?_

The brush was normally a quiet place, but right now it seemed so loud, so alive. As Clark trudged through the forest, searching for the ball, the woods became louder and louder, to the point where it began to feel annoying, maybe even oppressive to Clark.

"Grr." grunted Clark, covering his ears.

As his search continued, the brush became louder and louder. The chirp of a cicada became the blaring of a smoke alarm. The sounds of leaves brushing against each other became the sounds of bullhead engines exploding to life. Every bird's chirp became a madman screaming in Clark's ears. As the chaotic cacophony reached its fever pitch, Clark dropped to his knees, the waves of noise crashing down on him in a way that could only be described as unbearable.

"MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Clark, breaking into tears as the sounds completely overwhelmed him. Somewhere, anywhere, was better than this place.

That's when the forest went quiet, dead quiet. The complete silence was immensely unsettling to Clark, especially after hearing a brush so full of life. As shook in fear, something could be heard from the bushes, drawing his attention towards them.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

"Huh?" said Clark, honing in on what seemed to be footsteps. As Clark listened closer, the footsteps began to grow louder than they were initially, becoming more frequent. signaling that something was coming...and fast. Clark, frozen in fear, could only watch as a Beowolf leaped from the brush, baring its fangs as it lunged at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Screamed Clark.

* * *

"CLARK!" shouted Pete, hearing his friend scream in terror.

"Mr. Ross, what's wrong?" said a teacher, who had come running as soon as they heard the commotion.

"I just heard Clark screaming in the woods!" replied Pete.

"Oh gods, they told me a beowolf may have gotten through the patrol defenses!" the teacher said, pulling out a Winchester shotgun. "Stay here, I'll take care of it!"

The teacher bore the shotgun with two hands as she rushed into the forest, crashing through the branches and leaves as she thundered towards the origin point of Clark's scream.

"Where are you?!" shouted the teacher. "C'mon you miserable sack of shit, show your hide so I can blow a hole in it!"

It was then that the teacher heard the sounds of someone hyperventilating. Coming to the conclusion that Clark was in trouble, the teacher barreled towards the sounds of rapid breathing.

"HANG ON KID, I'M COMING!" screamed the teacher, who began rushing towards the breathing. Breaking into the clearing, the teacher expected to find a Beowulf threatening the young boy.

Instead, they found Clark lying on the ground, virtually unharmed. His shirt may have been torn to shreds, but the bite marks on him were nothing more than bruises. Meanwhile, the beowolf was lying on a spot far from the boy, its head reduced to mush by what must have been a blunt attack.

"What the hell?" said the teacher.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, really Pa!" said Clark.

"I don't know either son, that's why I'm asking you." Said Jonathan.

The two were on a truck ride going home, and they weren't in happy moods. The vehicle puttered along the old country road, passing the setting sun as Clark stewed in his own insecurities. The boy was completely puzzled by what was happening to him, and his dismay was entirely clear from his body language. Slumping back into his seat, Clark wallowed in misery, an action noticed by his father. As Jonathan glanced back at his son, he sighed, realizing that if he didn't want his child to be miserable, he would have to rip the band-aid off, "I have something to show you, when we get back home."

"What is it?" asked Clark.

"It's best that you see for yourself son." Said Jonathan.

As the truck pulled into the farmstead, a worried Martha rushed out of the family home and approached the truck as the sun began to slip under the horizon. Getting out of the truck, Martha grabbed her son, holding him close as Jonathan approached.

"I heard about an incident at school, is he ok?!" said Martha.

"Yes, he's as fine as he's ever been, and the beowolf is not." Said Jonathan.

"What do you mean?" said Martha, puzzled.

"Martha, they found it pulverized next to Clark, alone!" said Jonathan.

"My goodness!" said Martha, a morbid expression on her face.

Jonathan wiped the sweat off his brow, dreading what he was about to do next, "It's time Martha."

"Oh no, not now, it's too early." Said Martha, holding Clark in an even tighter manner as Jonathan begrudgingly stepped closer to the two.

"We have to show him, or he'll find it himself!" said Jonathan, "It's better that we be there for him when he finally discovers it."

"Find what?" said Clark, completely confused by the entire ordeal, "What are you guys talking about."

Martha looked at Clark with sadness before sighing and gesturing him to follow her. As his parents lead Clark towards the barn, Clark couldn't help but feel a sense of apprehensiveness about this whole situation. Why were they taking him to the barn?

Jonathan pushed open the doors to the barn, revealing its musty interior. Stalls that normally housed livestock were completely empty, with only old hay and shavings remaining. As Clark took it all in, he turned towards his parents, still utterly confused, "Um, it's the same as it's always been."

"We didn't show you all of it." Said Jonathan.

Jonathan crouched down and cleared the dust off of an old trapdoor. As he pulled out and began fiddling with a ring of keys, Clark looked at the trapdoor with curiosity, a curiosity that grew as he continued observing the door. He could almost see through it.

_What the!_

Clark's vision, as if on queue, suddenly peered past the trapdoor as if it wasn't there. His vision unchained, he suddenly bore witness to a strange rocket with different odd symbols, including a strange S.

"Dad, what's a rocket doing under the Barn." Said Clark,

"Oh gods, he can see it!" said Martha, "He can see it through the floor!"

"Clark," said Jonathan, abandoning the effort to even unlock the trapdoor as he stood up, tentatively stepping towards his son to comfort him, "I don't know how to tell you this-"

"Tell me what?" said Clark, his heart beating faster.

"Well Clark, your birthday isn't December 14th, it's the day we found you in this thing." Explained Jonathan.

"What?" said Clark.

"We didn't know what to make of it," said Martha, "we kinda figured it was an Atlesian science experiment."

"This is a joke, right?" said Clark, eliciting nothing but silence from his parents. As his heart quickened, Clark began to rationalize the revelation in his mind in a feeble attempt to curb his quickly growing anxiety, "For real, this is just a messed-up punishment right, I'm sorry, I'll be good from now on."

"Clark, this is all true, we would never do anything to hurt you." Said Martha, reaching out in an attempt to comfort her son. However, Clark, suddenly faced with indescribable mental backlash, backed away from her.

"No no NO, it can't be true," said Clark, trembling as he began to tear up, "I'm not some science experiment gone wrong, I can't be!"

Clark, unable to face his surrogate family, whirled around and bolted, running as fast as he could to escape. As he began to crash through the fields, he could hear Jonathan call out his name, but he ignored it, pushing the thoughts of his family out of his mind as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

The sun had set and the shattered moon was up, casting a pale light over the forest as Clark sat on a tree branch in the middle of a forest, tears dripping from his eyes. There were so many conflicting emotions storming within him, most notably a conflict of identity. Clark had no clue who, or even what, he was supposed to be.

_Why, why am I here, who made me?_

"Um, are you ok up there?"

The new voice startled Clark as his gaze turned downward to find a young girl, no older than 10, staring back up at him, her dark red hair reflecting against the moonlight. However, what caught Clark's eyes the most was her eyes, as silver as...well, silver. As odd as it was to see a stranger at night, Clark couldn't shake the feeling that her question was one of honest concern. Dejected, Clark really didn't feel that there was any point in lying.

"No, not really." Said Clark, turning away from the girl.

"Um, want a cookie?" said the girl.

Presented with the allure of sweets, Clark remained silent for a moment before uttering a quiet, "….sure." hopping from his spot and to approach the girl. The girl pulled out a bag of cookies, (From where Clark didn't know) and slid a cookie out of the bag, presenting it to Clark.

"Here, I have plenty!" said the girl.

"Thanks," said Clark, taking the cookie and biting down on it. The chocolate had the perfect balance of soft chewiness and crunchy texture. The creamy chocolate didn't hurt either.

"This is amazing!" said Clark, feeling as if his day had brightened up just a little.

"Ha, Yang always makes the best cookies!" said the girl.

"Who's Yang?" asked Clark, crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"My sister." Replied the girl.

"You should tell her to pursue a career!" said Clark, wolfing down what was left of the cookie.

"Heh, I doubt Yang would do that, she's going to be a huntress." Said the girl proudly.

"That's really cool, what do you want to be?" said Clark.

"I wanna be a hunter too!" answered the girl.

Clark couldn't help but smile, this girl was like a little ball of infectious enthusiasm.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before, are you new out here?" asked Clark.

"Well, Yes and No. My family is visiting from Patch." Said the girl.

"Oh." Said Clark.

_That's sad, she's so nice._

"Are you going anytime soon?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning, I just wanted to do a little more exploring on my own before we left." Said the girl.

Clark was silent before a moment before realizing something.

"Hey, what's your name," asked Clark.

Before the girl could answer, a new voice called out, yelling "Ruby Rose, where are you?! Dad's getting a little worried!"

Well, at least Clark knew her name, "Ruby...Rose?"

"Yeah, and that'd be my dad, I gotta go." Said Ruby, turning around to walk towards the voice. "Have a nice night!"

"You too!" said Clark as Ruby moved out of view.

Clark sat back down, for some reason he felt so much calmer. Clark began to reflect on the encounter unsure of whether or not he should seek out the girl later in life. Before he could get too deep, however, he was interrupted by a growl.

*GRRRRR*

More than one.

A pack of beowulfs soon emerged from the brush, circling Clark in the dark of the night.

"What the hell, why won't you guys just leave me alone!" said Clark, his earlier happiness replaced by the anxiety that preceded it. The negative energy piqued the grimms interest, causing them to close in on him.

"Go. Away." Said Clark, his eyes turning red.

The beowolf bared their teeth, snarling as they leaped at Clark.

"GO! AWAY!" screamed Clark as a ray of heat emerged from his eyes.

The heat from his eyes erased practically everything in Clark's eyesight, burning away all the grimm and cutting dozens of trees in half. Clark continued waving his head around in fear, burning away bushes and blackening the ground in a wild panic.

"AAAAAAAAAHH" Screamed Clark as he put his hands over his eyes, stopping curbing the rays of death.

"CLARK!"

Clark heard a voice call out for him, a voice he recognized as his dads, "Don't come near me Pa!"

As Clark dropped onto his side, curling up into a ball, Jonathan raced onto the scene, sliding to a stop in front of his son as he knelt down, pulling him up to comfort the boy.

"Hey, Clark, Clark! Look at me, look me in the eyes," said Jonathan, fear in his voice. He couldn't bear to see his son like this.

"I can't, I'll hurt you!" said Clark, horrified by his own body.

"OK," said Jonathan, realizing that he needed to calm Clark down, "then listen to the sound of my voice."

Listening to his father, Clark honed in on Jonathan's voice, paying as much attention to it as possible while pushing everything else out of his mind.

"You're safe now, I've got you, Clark." Said Jonathan.

Clark slowly but surely felt the intense heat leave his eyes. Once they did, he removed his hands and looked into his father's eyes as tears began to streak down his cheeks.

"I don't want to be a freak; I want to be your son." Cried Clark, his internal insecurities boiling into his words.

Jonathan looked Clark in the eyes and said the only thing he could, the truth.

"Clark, you're not a freak. You are my Son."

Unable to bear his circumstances, Clark embraced his father, a sentiment that Jonathan returned. They weren't strangers, they never were.

They were father and son. They were family.

* * *

"Are you sure he's ready?" asked Martha.

"If Five years with his powers isn't enough, then I doubt that he'll ever be ready." Said Jonathan.

The two were waiting at the gate of the airship to the main city of Vale, and unfortunately, the one supposed to board was late.

"That boy better not miss his flight!" said Martha.

"Don't worry, I won't!" said a new voice.

Clark had finally arrived, dressed in a classic grey suit and red tie, as well as thick-rimmed glasses.

"Oh Clark, you look so handsome!" said Martha, cupping her hand to the boy's cheek.

"I get it mom; I don't look half bad." Said an embarrassed Clark.

"Oh stop, you're a looker, you're bound to catch a few girls attention." Said Martha.

"MOM!" said Clark, embarrassed.

"Ah, leave the boy alone Martha, he's got enough on his plate." Said Jonathan.

"Thanks, Ma, Pa, seriously I can't thank you two enough." Said Clark.

"All packed up son?" said Jonathan.

"Yep!" said Clark.

"Heh, then what are you waiting for?! Go get 'em!" said Jonathan.

Clark smiled and said "Goodbye, Ma, Pa, I love you so much!" before boarding the airship.

As the airship began to leave, Martha became worried.

"Oh Jonathan, I know we raised him well, but isn't a Huntsman too dangerous?" said Martha.

"Heh, with him, not a chance, we raised him right, he won't fall or stray from his path. He's going to do great things!" said Jonathan.

The two watched as the airship left the port, taking Clark Kent to his destiny.

* * *

**For those who are reading for the first time or rereading this fic, I've decided to come back and rewrite/fix grammar mistakes. So the quality of this chapter may not be reflected in the following chapters for some time.**

**Readers of my other fic, Lightning Strikes, Might be a little confused, DC Heroes Tag instead of just Superman, and that's because one of my reviewers asked if Batman would be in my Fic. I considered it and realized an infinitely more interesting story than just Superman. What if the protagonists would be Both Clark and Bruce, their story forever intertwined. The idea was further inspired when I read Joshua Williamsons recent Superman/Batman series. **

**I decided then that the new story would be a Superman/Batman Story.**

**Other DC characters may appear, But it won't be as constant as Lightning Strikes, The MHA Universe is a perfect fit for pretty much the entire DC Universe, But RWBY isn't. Some characters just don't fit, but I will try my Best.**

**In terms of Ships, You can probably guess where I'm taking Clark, But Bruce is another story, I can't decide so I'll let My Reviewers choose, Blake or Weiss who do you ship Bruce with. I'll try and make it happen.**

**The Next Chapter will be Bruces Origin, then chapter 3 will launch us into the Main RWBY Narrative.**

**Alright, you guys have fun with this story, I sure have fun writing it.**

**Rewrites part 1: Alright, I've decided to go through this story, fixing things I felt unsatisfied with. This chapter is mostly fine, only a few details needed improving.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Christopher Reeve, the best Superman.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY! **


	2. The Alley

It was a dark, starless night in Atlas. The sky was lit not by the fractured moon, but by the lights of the city. One of the brightest lights was the movie theater, which that night was screening an old film, the mask of Zorro.

As the movie ended, the crowds of high-class citizens piled out and began calling for transportation. Among that crowd was a family, the Waynes, that contained a boy who wasn't keen on waiting for the car.

"Father, if we just move to a less crowded street, we can go sooner!" said the boy.

"Bruce, it's not safe, who knows what could happen at this hour!" replied the boy's mother.

"Oh don't fret Martha, Just a block should be safe." Said the father.

"Yes!" said the boy, who began to skip across the street and into an incredibly dark and grimy alley.

"Bruce, wait up! I haven't called Alfred yet!" said the father.

"Hahaha!" the boy just laughed as through he ran through the alley.

Suddenly, a man, a faunus, stepped out of the shadows in front of the boy.

"Huh?" Bruce slipped, falling in front of the man. "uh."

"Bruce! BRUCE!" the boy's parents screamed his name as the man pulled a handgun from his pockets and aimed it at the couple.

*BANG*

* * *

"AGH"

Bruce screamed as he woke in a cold sweat in his Vale Penthouse, panting. He took a moment to close his eyes, slow his breath, and compose himself.

_7 years, and yet I still have the dream._

Bruce picked his watch up off his desk and examined the time.

[2:21 AM]

_Time to get to work._

Bruce stretched his arms as he climbed out of his bed. Walking into the closet, Bruce eyed a variety of outfits before choosing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a leather jacket and undershirt. Making his way down the sleek stairs and into the kitchen, Bruce pulled out a tablet and turned it on.

"Computer, how far to Juniors?" asked Bruce.

"5.5 miles." answered the tablet before it began ringing, "Alert, call from Alfred."

"Hmph," grunted Bruce, "put him on."

The screen lit up, showing a man in his 60's.

"Good morning sir," said Alfred, "It is morning there I assume."

"Technically yes." said Bruce.

"Ah, I see." said Alfred, "I assumed you would be awake anyway, considering your habits."

Bruce nodded, he did tend to do most of his work at night.

"Anyway," said Alfred, "What's on the plate today? Or is it the chopping block?"

"Black Mask." said Bruce, "Brutal enforcer, works with Roman Torchwick, an infamous thief."

"Ah," said Alfred, "Dangerous quarry, do you have any idea as to how you will beat them?"

"Not yet," said Bruce, "but I need to find them first. I've gotten some info that Torchwick recently hired some thugs from a small time gang leader by the name of Junior. He runs a nightclub in the less fortunate part of town."

"Ah, will you need help?" asked Alfred, "I don't want this to be like Mistral."

"I made some mistakes in Mistral," said Bruce, "But this'll be different. Trust me, compared to someone like Raven Brandwen, Junior is nothing."

"I still can't believe that woman shoved you in a cave and made you eat rats for a month." said Alfred before Bruce hung up.

Taking one last look at the penthouse, Bruce exited and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

_So, this is Juniors?_

The nightclub wasn't in the best shape, it looked like someone had sent a hurricane through it. A massive gaping hole was visible from the street as guards littered the streets, picking up shards of glass and pieces of rubble.

"Is that Bruce Wayne?" asked one of the guards, who had spotted Bruce.

Bruce walked up to the guard, "What happened here?" He asked.

"Some bimbo came in and trashed the place." said a guard, "What, you wanted a party?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak to Junior." said Bruce.

"Sorry rich boy, no dice." said the guard, "Junior ain't seeing anyone."

"This is important," said Bruce, "I need to see him."

"Listen, I ain't gonna roll over for some wealthy punk." said the guard.

Bruce walked forward, before grabbing the guard by his collar, flipping him over onto his face, then putting him in a headlock.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll take me to him after I've given you a little incentive." Deadpanned Bruce.

"You little shit!" said the guard.

"What's it gonna be?" asked Bruce, "You wanna eat your proteins or drink them?"

"Ok, ok. Let me go and I'll take you to him." Said the guard.

Satisfied, Bruce unhanded the guard, allowing him to usher Bruce into the building.

* * *

"That blonde bitch has set me back some serious dough, and if you dumbasses don't get this place back in working order quickly, it's coming out of your paycheck!" yelled Junior.

The club was in serious disarray, broken glass littered the dance floor, and large pieces of scaffolding were hanging from the ceiling, almost primed to fall. Only the led lights under the glass dance floor were working. Junior himself was also not in the best shape, his nose was broken, covered by a white bandage.

"Boss, a little rich prick is here to see you." Said an approaching guard.

"What?" said Junior, looking back to see a new face. "Oh goddamnit, what do you want rich boy?"

"Try a more creative name Junior, I hear rich boy every other day." Said Bruce.

"Listen, I got a business to clean up, skip the spiel and tell me what you want." Said Junior while lighting a cigar.

"I want to speak to Roman Torchwick." Said Bruce.

"Why would a rich boy need a thief?" said Junior, "Something you want that you can't buy?"

"Actually, I was wondering where he was going to hit next?" said Bruce, "He hired some muscle from him, correct?"

"I will admit I let him use my guys, but only because the Mask ordered them." said Junior, puffing his cigar, "You gotta respect the mask, or he'll put you in your place."

"True, but what if you didn't have to." said Bruce.

"What's that mean?" asked Junior.

"I'm not finding Torchwick so he can steal something for me." said Bruce, "I'm finding him so he can lead me to Roman Sionis."

Junior could only chuckle, "Hah! You wanna find the mask? What for, need a cleaner?"

"No," said Bruce, "I wanna take him down."

Junior grew pale, his cigar slipping from his mouth, "You're crazy! You mess with the mask, they'll be pulling bits and pieces of your corpse from the ocean for months!"

"You wouldn't have to take any orders from him anymore." said Bruce, "You're business is mostly legitimate, it's a shame you sell your muscle to criminals."

"You're just a kid, you can't compete with the mask." said Junior, "Besides, if he finds out I pointed the finger, he'll have my head."

Bruce began to step towards Junior. While Bruce was a handsome and generally polite individual, Junior felt a certain fury behind his eyes, causing him to back away nervously.

"Kid, you're messing with people who don't want to be messed with!" said Junior, stepping back.

Bruce didn't respond, continuing to approach Junior.

"You think you can just intimidate me?" said Junior.

"I can, but I'd prefer to keep my hands clean." Said Bruce, "You're not who I'm after."

A nervous Junior continued to back away, before suddenly stopping and smiling, "Well rich boy, maybe you will have to get your hands dirty." he said.

Then he heard the footsteps, loud ones, ones that shook the ground. Turning around, Bruce came face to face with what looked like a humanoid gator in jeans.

"Ooh!" said the monster, "Who's this?"

"An annoyance Croc." said Junior.

Bruce turned back to Junior, "You don't want to do this."

"No, I think I do." said Junior before motioning to the monster. The monster smiled before swatting Bruce into the dance floor. Bruce rolled a few meters before stumbled to his feet as Croc leaped after him.

"Ha, Croc I wish you were here yesterday, cause a blonde bitch was causin trouble, though you woulda put her ass through the door!" said Junior, "Bruce Wayne, Meet Waylon Jones, but my boys call him Killer Croc."

"Heh, I wonder how Billionaire tastes!" said Croc.

The guards who were working on repairs had stopped and begun cheering and egging Croc on.

"Get that rich prick!" "Beat his ass! "Claw his face off Croc!"

Getting onto his feet, Bruce ran towards Croc and began delivering hard strikes towards Croc's abdomen and chest.

"HA HA HA, that tickles. You don't have what it takes to hurt me, MEAT!" said Croc.

Bruce grimaced before delivering two punches and a kick to Crocs groin.

Croc was no longer laughing, his smile replaced by a death glare. Bruce wasn't quick enough to move before being pucked up by the back of his jacket.

"Think this is funny you little runt!" said Croc before slamming Bruce onto the dance floor, cracking the glass.

"HEY, Watch the floor Croc, I can't afford to have you messing up the whole place." Shouted Junior.

"Ah piss off, lemme have my fun." Said Croc.

Bruce grunted, biting his tongue and tasting the blood in his mouth. He began to get up on his hands and knees, but Croc grabbed him by the jacket and delivered a knee to his back.

"Gah!" grunted Bruce.

"Ha, like my own personal punching bag." Said Croc.

_He's big, physically stronger, and more durable than me. Think smart Bruce, find a way out._

Bruce quickly slipped out of his jacket and Crocs grip and rolled away from Croc.

"You may be wondering why he looks like he jumped straight out of a horror movie. Well, he has a super rare skin condition that turns him into bloody good Bouncer." Explained Junior.

Bruce ignored Junior and instead observed his surroundings. He took notes of the debris, chains, and scaffolding, before looking down at the floor and noticing the still working lights.

_Power in the wires._

Bruce avoided a swipe from Croc before rolling over to a pile of debris, Grabbing a handful of wet cement, Bruce tossed it in Crocs eyes.

"GRRRRRR, LITTLE BASTARD." Said Croc.

Bruce began sorting through the debris, looking for something specific.

_C'mon, something strong!_

He happened upon some chains.

_That'll do._

Croc wiped the cement off his face before moving after Bruce again.

"I'M GOING TO FEAST ON YOUR BONES!" Screamed Croc.

"Not today!" Bruce leaped back as Croc smashed the spot he was occupying previously.

"Dammit Croc, THE FLOOR!" screamed Junior.

"I'll do what I want." Said Croc, "Time to send this little boy to his mommy and daddy."

Bruce felt a wave of anger swell up in him, this wave came up periodically but it gave him the energy he knew he needed to get what he was planning done.

"C'mon you dumb lizard, COME AT ME!" shouted Bruce, goading Croc.

Croc roared before charging at Bruce. Just as Croc was about to swipe at Bruce, Bruce leaped to the side, wrapping the chain around Crocs arm, before driving that arm into the floor, entangling Croc's hand in electrical wires.

"AAAAAAAGGH" Croc Screamed in pain before trying to swipe with his other hand. Bruce repeated his procedure, using the chain to drive Croc's other hand into the floor.

"ARGH, BASTARD, KILL YOU!" said Croc.

Bruce was silent wrapping the chain around Crocs neck before tightening the chain. Croc struggled, swinging his head to and fro, even trying to bite through the chain, but no dice. Slowly, but surely, Croc's body went limp.

"Is he?" said Junior with a look of fright on his face.

"I...don't take life." said Bruce, panting, "But I do subdue it, like Mr. Jones here."

"Guards, take him out!" screamed Junior.

But the guards were silent, they all stared at Croc's unconscious form before backing away from Bruce.

"Guards?" said Junior before Bruce grabbed him by the collar with one hand before raising a fist with the other, "Gah, Don't hit me!"

Instead of striking Junior, Bruce pulled juniors ear up to his mouth and whispered. "Where. is. Roman. Torchwick. Going?"

Junior's once confident façade had faded, replaced by a sniveling coward.

"Okay! I lent him my guys a week ago, he's been hitting dust stores all week." mumbled Junior, "My boys are gonna meet him at the Dust Store at 25th street, 9 P.M."

Bruce tossed Junior on his butt before walking to the exit of the club without a word, guards stumbled to get out of his way.

* * *

Once outside, Bruce continued down the alleyway before stumbling and falling to his needs.

*Kaff* *Kaff*

Bruce coughed up blood. Taking a moment to stand up, Bruce felt his face and realized his nose was bent all the way to the right.

_Shit, wasn't careful enough._

Pulling out his scroll, Bruce called Alfred.

"Sir?" said Alfred.

"Ready the Medic Table." Said Bruce.

"Sir? Your heartbeat is increasing rapidly, you may need a real doctor." Said, Alfred.

"No, that's asking for trouble, besides, I trust you more!" said Bruce, "just be ready by the time I get back!"

* * *

"The procedure is done sire, your bones are regrafted and you're lungs have been repaired." Said, Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred." Said Bruce, "I don't know what I would do without you."

The two were currently talking over the scroll after Alfred performed surgery on Bruce via the medic table, a Waynetech device that allows skilled doctors to perform surgeries via robotics while in a different location. Blood and flesh bits left over from the procedure still remained as Bruce sat up in his penthouse. Running his hands over his repaired skin, Bruce got off the table.

"Sir." said Alfred.

"Don't say it Alfred." said Bruce.

"Pardon me sir, but I must ask you once more to stop this madness! This mission, it's been nothing but pain." Said, Alfred.

"Alfred, you know why I can't stop." Said Bruce, "It's pain I have to bear."

"Sir, with all due respect, let the police catch Sionis, you'll just get yourself killed." Worried Alfred.

"Alfred….. I can do it, I have the skills, I'm the only one who can do this." Said Bruce.

Alfred sighed before saying, "Then at least let someone help you."

"You're helping me." Said Bruce.

"No, someone that's actually with you, fighting with you." Said Alfred, "Please sir, this is suicide!"

"It's also suicide for anyone who tries to help, and besides, who would be crazy enough to willingly help me?" said Bruce.

"Hunters and Huntresses." Replied Alfred.

Bruce sat in silence for a moment, considering the phrase.

"True they are more capable than the police." Said Bruce, "Where would I find one?"

"You'll find plenty of allies in you're classmates at Beacon Academy!" announced Alfred.

"What do you mean Alfred?" asked Bruce.

"I've enrolled you in the academy in order to assist in you're search of allies!" said Alfred.

"You're jumping the gun!" said Bruce, "Alfred, Beacon is a place for students, they're untrained, undisciplined!"

"Reminds me of someone I know." deadpanned Alfred.

"Rescind the enrollment, I'm doing this alone." said Bruce.

"Bruce" sighed Alfred, "I love you more than anything, I don't want you joining your parents, please, give it a chance."

Bruce was silent, the mention of his parents has given him some thought.

"….Fine." said Bruce.

"What?" said Alfred in disbelief.

"I'll do it, I'll go to beacon, but only until Sionis is brought in, then I pick a new target and move on." Said Bruce, "I don't want to endanger anyone."

"Forgive me sir, but I expected a bit more resistance, you have your father's stubbornness." Said, Alfred.

"…..I know, but you're right. I was sloppy out there, and Beacon is a good place to brush up on things I've failed to maintain." Said Bruce.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad you listened for once." said Alfred before he ended the call.

Bruce walked out to his penthouse window and looked out over the city of vale.

"Your days are numbered Sionis."

* * *

**Chapter two down, Bruce's Origin! I made a bunch of changes to this chapter due to many reviewer responses, but I'll get to those.**

**This chapter is dedicated to three people, Bill Finger: the true creator of Batman, Adam West: the king of camp, and Scott Snyder: my favorite batman writer.**

**Edit: I decided to lessen Bruce's dialogue, He doesn't swear like a sailor now.**

**Edit 2: Bruce is also less angry. I toned him down already, but he definitely feels more like Bruce now.**

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: I'm happy you had such a good response to this story so far. In terms of who will appear, I've decided not to reveal anything, at least right now because I don't know for sure. But Croc appeared already, so you never know. I don't plan on a love triangle, the choice between Blake and Weiss is simply which ship will be written, Love triangles are kinda derivative to the story unless the love triangle IS the story. Anyway, Thanks for the Feedback.**

**BulletstormX: Thanks for the feedback.**

**MrPhaze62: Thanks for the feedback.**

**Russel J. Christoph: With Superman, it's definitely the Prime Earth version. (Nothing against New 52 Superman, I just prefer the Post-Crisis version.) With Batman, it's a mix because between them he didn't change much.**

**Hyper-Nexus: Thanks for the feedback.**

**Bomberguy789: Ok, this is a long one, but I 100% agree with your review. This Chapter was changed almost entirely to fit this review. I felt it important to state that Bruce has already gone through some training, but I wanted a reason for him to interact with team RWBY. With the way I wrote it in the story, I hope my reasoning feels natural.**

**In the case of Superman, I felt that it would be best to depower him to where he is in Superman: The Animated Series. This might feel like me cheaping out, but hear me out. Not only is writing full power superman Super Hard. (Only Legends like Grant Morrison have really done it.) But by depowering him, conflicts can feel more interesting when he's involved. Honestly I should have made this clear from the start in these Author Notes.**

**In terms of romance, I'm trying to avoid love at first sight, Clark feels attraction to Ruby as a person, but Ruby doesn't necessarily feel the same way about him. Her personality is kind of skewed away from that thinking. With Bruce and whoever get's chosen, I want to make sure that there's real conflict between them. So I'm trying to avoid love at first sight, (Cause it's a garbage trope.)**

**Finally, the all events in canon are the same but with the characters still there trope. I intend to make some divergence from Canon, but mostly in the sense that Clark and Bruces arcs are clashing with the normal RWBY story, so It won't spin off in some insane direction, but events will play out differently.**

**Thanks for the review, it was super helpful. **

**And now for some final messages.**

**Fans of lightning strikes, Don't worry, I'm still working on that story.**

**The current tally for Bruces Ship is Blake: 2 and Weiss: 1 I decided to leave votes open until the fourth chapter is released, then I'll see who has more votes.**

**Chapter 2 Rewrite: This one was a little more extensive, mainly because it's the start of my main issue with this fic, Bruce's character. I kinda hate the way I'm writing him at the moment, mainly because he comes off as an angry little jerk. In reality, I realize that realistically, Bruce wouldn't be the stoic silent guy he normally is because he hasn't been worn down by years of crime fighting yet. He also isn't very likable the way I wrote him. Overall, I'm happy with how he's written here, he's still a tragic character, but he's less angry and less of a jerk.**

**See you guys next chapter, BYE! **


	3. The City's Finest!

Bruce stood in his penthouse, writing notes in his journal.

"What are you writing sir?" asked Alfred over the scroll.

"Just some notes," said Bruce, "From what I heard from Junior, Torchwick has been robbing more than one dust store."

"Perhaps he's just on a crime spree." said Alfred, "Dust sells for quite a lot these days."

"True, and he is a thief." said Bruce, "But even then, it wouldn't make sense stealing so much so quickly. How does he have the facilities to store that amount of dust? There can't be that many people who want to buy such high quantities of dust."

"Sir, I think you're overthinking the situation." said Alfred.

"I Hope so." said Bruce before a soft buzzing became audible, "I guess I'll have to see for myself."

A drone carrying a large case flies over the penthouse balcony and drops the case before flying off. Pulling the case inside and undoing the straps, Bruce opened the case to find a collection of gear and Technology.

"Sir, might I suggest waiting until after you've recruited a few people at Beacon to go after Torchwick and Sionis." said Alfred.

"Junior only gave me one time to intercept, I don't know when I'll get another chance. Besides, I won't be confronting Torchwick, just tailing him too his base of operations. He's partners with Sionis, he'll be there." Explained Bruce, "However, if the robbery turns violent, I'm stepping in."

"I understand sir, but please refrain from confronting Black Mask until after you've obtained some new allies!" said Alfred, "In addition, I would also exercise caution with the gear that has been sent to you. It is highly experimental and completely untested!"

"That's why I wanted it; these prototypes are off the market." Answered Bruce, "Plus, it could be fun testing out the new toys."

"But of course, good hunting sir." Said Alfred before hanging up.

Bruce took stock of his gear, a full-body suit of reflexive Kevlar meant for police units complete with a wingsuit and carbon fiber helmet with slits for eyesight, a grapple gun meant for mountain climbing, and a set of infrared binoculars. Slowly but surely, Bruce suited up in the suit.

_I can't see anything in this helmet._

Realizing that impaired vision would be detrimental to his efficiency, Bruce elected to wear a bandana over his mouth instead of the helmet. After stress testing the armor by stretching in different angles, Bruce activated the wingsuit module for the suit. Feeling the fabrics, Bruce smiled to himself. Grabbing the grapple gun and binoculars, Bruce walked outside to the balcony of his penthouse. Looking over the city, Bruce used the Binoculars to scan for the store Torchwick was hitting. The city lights were particularly bright from Bruce's tower, but with the binoculars, he could see every little detail.

_There it is, It should be a straight shot with the wingsuit!_

Clambering up onto the balcony, Bruce took a deep breath before leaping off the tower. Doing a backflip while falling, Bruce spread his arms and legs, instantly gliding forward and towards his destination. He felt the wind on his face, the speed of the flight, the exhilaration, the adrenaline. As he closed in on his destination, Bruce banked to the right. Using an emergency deploy chute, Bruce slowed down until he was floating downward, right to his target.

Landing on the building next to the shop, Bruce quickly disposed of the chute before walking to the roof's edge, looking down at the shop. "From Dust till Dawn" read the sign, it was a quaint little shop, not very notable, but Bruce knew the info was good. Pulling out his Binoculars, Bruce knelt down and put them to his eyes.

_Now it's the waiting game._

* * *

*YAWN*

Clark was tired, it was a long flight after all, and he needed to make it to the inn he was staying at.

_Where was it again?_

Clark had unfortunately gotten lost as well, a consequence of not owning a scroll.

_Maybe I should have sprung for a scroll, I may not have needed it in Smallville, but it would help here!_

Clark considered his options while wandering the streets of the city randomly. The city lights and noises were overwhelming to Clark, who had only lived out in the country. The shops and clubs were exciting and new to Clark, though he wanted to find his inn first before he went exploring.

_I could try getting a vantage point by jumping to the top of a building, but that'd probably scare a bunch of people. I could try asking for directions, that's always a good idea._

As Clark pondered the thought, he suddenly felt a bump from behind.

"The polite thing would be to move out of the way?!"

Clark turned to find a well-dressed man flanked by similarly well-dressed men. Clark stared the apparent leader down head to toe. He was Caucasian, wearing a white coat that contrasted with his black dress pants and shoes. He also sported some more distinctive clothes, such as a gray scarf and black leather gloves, and even a bowling had. His face seemed almost familiar too, with green eyes, ginger hair, and a piping cigar.

"What are you staring at?" said the man.

Clark looked on in caution, "Didn't mean to stare sir, just noticing how well dressed you are. Though I'd recommend putting out the cigar, smoking isn't good for your lungs."

"Hm, glad you recognize good taste, though it would be best that you also recognize when someone is above you." Said the man before brushing past Clark with his men. Clark observed that other people seemed to recognize the gentleman, as they quickly stepped out of his way and actively avoided eye contact. Suspicious, Clark used a trick he'd learned in his adolescence and scanned the guards. Looking inside their coats and pockets, he found an assortment of blades and guns inside.

_Whoever they are, they're armed and dangerous._

Clark contemplated for a moment.

_It could be nothing, they may just be on a walk, highly armed. But if they're going to do something, I have to do stop them!_

It was then that Clark began to tail them, making sure to stay far enough behind as to avoid detection. Slipping in and out of the crowds of people walking the streets, Clark soon witnessed the group of suspicious individuals walk inside a dust shop, "From Dust To Dawn". Keeping his distance from across the street, Clark focused his vision again, looking through the walls to the inside of the shop. In addition, Clark focused his hearing, allowing him to listen in on the shop, picking up sounds such as the hum of dust crystals and the sound of…..Music?

Clark focused his sight and sound more, looking past the figures in the front, to find a lone girl in the back, reading what appeared to be a magazine.

_There's a shopkeeper and a civilian inside, I hope this isn't anything bad!_

Listening in, Clark picks up the sound of a cigar being put out.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

Clark recognized the first voice as the ringleader. He also observed one of the thugs pulling a gun on the shopkeeper.

"Please, just take my lien and leave!" cried the shopkeeper.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down. We're not here for your money." Said the leader before gesturing to the thugs, "Grab the dust."

The thugs opened a briefcase containing empty containers and began filling them with distilled dust.

"Crystals, Burn, Uncut!" ordered a thug, throwing another briefcase in front of the shopkeeper for him to load the merchandise into.

_Alright, confirmed bad guys, let's do this!_

Clark walked boldly across the street, ready to intervene. He burst through the door and was promptly greeted with a gun to the head and a few swords pointed in his direction.

The leader didn't even turn around, "I knew I was right when I pegged you for the do-gooder type, I suggest you turn around and walk right out that door." He said.

"Actually, I was going to suggest the same thing to you. You can still get this dust, you just have to do it legitimately!" countered Clark.

"I don't need you to explain economics to me, I already took the course. This is faster and frankly more fun." Said the leader.

Clark was about to continue the conversation when he noticed the girl in the back was approached by a thug.

"Call your thugs back, you'll need them all to take me down." Stated Clark, hoping to save the girl from a fight.

"Hah, you're a four eyes, don't make me laugh, a milk carton would put up more of a fight!" laughed the ringleader.

_Man, these glasses really aren't good at selling intimidation._

"HYA!"

Clark and the criminals were surprised to see the thug in the back fly to the front, hitting the wall beside Clark. The gentleman motioned for one of the thugs to take care of it, causing the thug with a pistol to Clark's head to swap targets. In response, Clark put his hand on the thug's shoulder, causing him to whip around suddenly.

"SCREW IT!" screamed the thug, pointing the pistol at Clark's face and firing the gun. The bullet travels through the middle of Clark's glasses, breaking them in half, before bouncing harmlessly off of his forehead. Both Clark and the thug look down at the bullet as it falls and bounces on the floor, right next to the remains of Clark's glasses.

"My mother gave me those glasses for my 15th birthday." Said Clark. "I don't appreciate you breaking them."

Clark then wrapped his hand around the handgun and crushed it to a pulp.

"ulp!" said the thug before Clark grabbed him by the collar and chucked him out the window. As the thug struggled to get up, the girl from the back flew past Clark and out the broken window, delivering a kick that knocks out the thug.

The girl stands up, revealing a massive red and black Scythe, she wore a black dress with a red stitching and a red cloak.

"Get them!" ordered the leader. Clark noticed one of the thugs had pulled out an assault rifle and was aiming at the girl, springing into action, Clark leaped forward, landing in front of the girl and turning to face the thug just as he opened fire, the bullets ringing through the air and all colliding with Clark's front.

"Um, if you have any more tricks to pull, do them now, these tend to bruise in the morning, and I'd prefer not to have too many!" said Clark. In response, the girl leaned on him, her back to his.

"What are you doing?!" asked Clark.

"I need to reload my Crescent Rose!" said the girl.

_She named her Scythe?!_

Before Clark could think further, he noticed that the thugs with swords were charging him.

"Uh, we got bogeys at 1, 2, and 10 O' Clock." Said Clark.

"I don't know what to do! I haven't teamed up with anyone before!" screamed the girl.

Clark paused for a moment, considering his words.

"OK, you seem pretty capable, how bout you take on the sword guys while I take on the guy with the gun!" said Clark.

"Uuh, sounds good!" said the girl.

And without another word, Clark ran forward, charging the gunman as the girl dispatched the thugs with swords. Bullets tore his clothing but Ricocheted off his skin as he got closer and closer, the thug screamed as he continued to unload on Clark. Just as he was about to reach the gunman, a figure leaped down from the sky and landed on the thug. The thug panicked as the dark figure grabbed the rifle and slammed the butt of the gun against his skull, knocking him out. Clark observed further as the figure, now recognized as a darkly dressed man, dismantled the rifle.

"Who are you?" asked Clark.

"An ally, hopefully!" said the man.

"Oh great, I have to contend with the three musketeers!" said the leader, who walked out of the shop, "But I think it's about time for me to make my escape!"

The leader lifted his cane, who's bottom flipped up to reveal a sight picture. The leader aimed his cane at the girl.

_CANE GUN!_

Clark rushed and got in front of the girl, focusing his eyes to see what ammunition he was carrying. This was a mistake.

The leader fired a bright flashing blast at Clark, the intensity of the light blinding him.

"AARGH" Clark reeled as the blast hit him full force, knocking him on his back. The girl meanwhile just leaped over him as he sailed under her.

_Can't see!_

* * *

The fighting had kicked off, all while Bruce watched from above.

_Damn, I should have stepped in sooner._

Bruce cursed himself, he should have acted faster, as soon as the fight started, he should have jumped in immediately. But he hesitated, and now Torchwick was getting away with Bruce in pursuit.

_He's faster than he looks._

Torchwick ran down the street before hooking a left and making a beeline for a ladder leading to the roof of a building.

_Time to make a detour._

Instead of continuing up the ladder, Bruce raced past the ladder to the alley behind the building and pulled out his grapple gun.

_Time to put this experimental gear to work._

Aiming the grapple up at the roof, A satisfying *Bang* sounded off as the hook launched itself from the gun, embedding itself in the concrete. Bruce smiled before feeling an extremely painful tug on his arm as he was pulled up at rapid speed.

_The grapple if going to need some work, almost dislocated my arm!_

However, the gun did as it was supposed to. Bruce rapidly ascended to the rooftop, reaching it before Torchwick did.

Sprinting over to the ladder, Bruce found Torchwick just as he finished scaling the ladder.

"What the-" said Torchwick before Bruce grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Where is Roman Sionis?" Asked Bruce, "Talk, or I'll start breaking fingers."

"Sorry, not in the mood to answer questions!" said Torchwick.

The girl quickly scaled the building after Torchwick

"You two are persistent little insects aren't you!" said Torchwick.

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind blew up behind Bruce. Turning, he found a bullhead had flown in.

_That's his exit!_

Bruce felt a strange heat on his face, and realized his bandana was on fire! While Bruce was distracted by the bullhead, Torchwick has pulled out a lighter and set Bruce's Bandana ablaze.

Letting go of Torchwick, Bruce tore off his Bandana but was not quick enough to catch Torchwick as he quickly clambered onto the bullhead.

"End of the line kiddos!" said Torchwick as he pulled a red dust crystal out of his pocket. Tossing it onto the ground in front of the two of them, Torchwick took aim and fired a shot at the crystal. "Ha Ha HA!" he laughed.

_Crap!_

Suddenly, just as the bullet hit the crystal, A shape landed on the rooftop, enveloping the crystal and kicking up a ton of dust. While Bruce heard the explosion, he didn't see any massive explosion. When the dust cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes.

A man was standing in front of him, red smoke hazing from the palms of his hands.

_Did he CATCH the exploding crystal? _

"Is everyone alright?" said the man, who Bruce realized was just a boy his age.

"Yes" replied Bruce.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Said the girl.

"Um, I can't see, but fine otherwise." Said the boy, whose eyes were closed.

Suddenly, the bullhead above was bombarded by a variety of energy strikes as another figure landed on the rooftop, this time a well-dressed woman with a wand.

_A proper huntress?_

The woman began bombarding the bullhead with various attacks, such as producing a hail storm and throwing more energy blasts at the bullhead.

_It's working, but where's Torchwick?_

Bruce had noticed Torchwick disappeared into the bullhead, and was replaced by another figure, shrouded in shadow. The figure began hurtling flaming projectiles at the huntress, who countered with her own attacks.

"Hey, guy next to me." Said the other boy, "I can help the new lady!"

"How?" said Bruce.

"Point my head at the bullhead!" said the boy.

_How can he tell there's a bullhead, isn't he blind?_

"How does that help?" asked Bruce.

"Just do it!" yelled the boy, "And tell me when my eyes are looking at the Bullhead!"

Taking action, Bruce got behind the boy and put his hands on the sides of the boy's head, he could feel heat radiating from the boy's eyes.

"Tell me when you've aimed my eyes at the bullhead!" said the boy.

"Again, how will this help?" said Bruce.

"Just trust me!" said the boy.

Bruce didn't know what to think, but he knew that whatever the boy had in mind was better than nothing.

"OK!" shouted Bruce.

Bruce focused as he began to move the boy's head in order to bring the bullhead into his sightline, but it was difficult considering a full-blown battle was raging in front of him. Concrete, fire, and bullets flew everywhere as the bullhead began to take off.

_Can't get a clear shot!_

The bullhead began to lift off, causing Bruce's heart rate to increase.

_Crap, I gotta do this now._

"NOW!" shouted Bruce.

The boy opened his eyes, revealing a massive ray of heat. The ray traveled like a laser, clipping the bullhead and searing off a metal plate. Unfortunately, the bullhead remained airborne and ascended out of range.

"Did I get him?" said the boy.

"No," said Bruce, disappointed.

_I was sloppy again. Be better Bruce._

"You're a huntress!" said the girl, who was addressing the Huntress and oblivious to the existence of the other boys, "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

The holding cell was a little cramped, but Clark had a surprising amount of room on his bench, likely because the rest of the thugs from earlier had congregated to the opposite corner of the cell. Clark frowned, feeling the little welts on his chest before looking back at the thugs.

"Really guys, I don't bite!" said Clark.

The thugs didn't listen, simply staying grouped together on the other side.

"They're scared of you."

Clark looked across the room to the other holding cell, housing a lone vigilante on a similar bench.

"I think I can tell Bruce Wayne." Said Clark.

"You don't have to use the whole name," said Bruce.

"They gave you a cell to yourself, you must be important, a V.I.P. if you will." Said Clark.

Bruce didn't respond, though Clark was sure it was just to give him the silent treatment.

"So, what were you doing out this late." Asked Clark.

Bruce was silent.

"What's your business here in Vale?" asked Clark.

Bruce remained silent.

"Please say something, none of these guys wanna talk to me, at least ask something!" said Clark.

"He'll start talking soon!" said a new voice.

Clark turned to see the huntress from earlier has come back, along with another well-dressed man with white hair and glasses.

"Hello Clark, Hello Bruce!" said the man.

Bruce's head perked up, "You're Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon."

"What?!" said Clark, standing up quickly.

"Ha, no need for formalities. I would like to speak to both of you, though in a less…oppressive environment." Said Ozpin.

* * *

The couch was truly a less oppressive place, and far more comfortable than a holding cell bench. Even if that couch was in an interrogation room with an old man sitting across the room sipping coffee.

"Thank you for having us Mr. Ozpin!" said Clark.

Bruce remained silent.

"Again, no need for formalities. Would any of you like something to eat or drink?" asked Ozpin

"Apple pie if you have it!" said Clark.

"….Ginger Ale." Said Bruce.

"Alright, we'll get you that! Meanwhile, I must also have a talk with you about your upcoming attendance to Beacon" Said Ozpin.

Clark gulped while Bruce remained a statue.

"You're not expelled." Said Ozpin.

Clark let out a sigh of relief while Bruce remained silent.

"However, I must ask you why you want to go to Beacon?" said Ozpin.

"Why?" asked Bruce.

"It gives me perspective." Said Ozpin, "Especially considering you Bruce, I have researched your background extensively, and with that in mind, this choice is an unusual one. One would think you have had enough training already? Perhaps you need to sharpen up?"

While Bruce remained silent, Clark spoke up.

"I want to help people in the best way I can. If I don't, it would be a waste of my talents. It's what my parents have taught me." Explained Clark.

Ozpin raised his eyebrow, "That's it?" he said.

"That's it!" said Clark.

"And you Bruce?" said Ozpin.

Bruce was silent, unable to answer. His face was stone cold, but his eyes told a different story.

_I know, I just don't want to tell them. Telling a teacher I'm here to recruit his students wouldn't exactly be the best idea._

"Hmm, I believe that at your core, you are just like Clark, Bruce." Said Ozpin.

Bruce looked up, confused.

"You both have a sort of drive to help people. Maybe you accomplish it in different ways, but at both of your cores, you have the same mission. Help people." Said Ozpin.

Bruce was surprised, he had gotten the description spot on.

"Well, anyway, you're both free to go!" said Ozpin as he stood up and walked to the door, "I believe that both of you can help each other. Try to get along in the meantime!"

Ozpin nodded before exiting, leaving a stupefied duo in the interrogation room.

"Soooooo…..wanna do an icebreaker?" asked Clark.

Bruce just stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" said Clark.

"To get some ginger ale," said Bruce.

As Bruce left, Clark sighed to himself before following. He needed a slice of Apple Pie.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was not happy. He wore a frown as he walked up the stairs to his safehouse office.

"Damn kids!" said Torchwick, "how the hell am I supposed to steal anything when even the children are armed and dangerous."

Torchwick burst into his office, only to see a lone figure sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Torchwick." Said the figure, who was half in the shadows.

Torchwick sighed before answering, "Hi Sionis."

"Nice to see you Roman!" said Sionis, "I heard you had some trouble today!"

"Yes, It turns out hiring from Junior was a bad play. The man stocks nothing but Third-Rate thugs!" said Torchwick.

"Even then," said Sionis, leaning into view and revealing his Black Mask, "You got beat by a bunch of KIDS."

"Sionis, these aren't normal kids. one is a huntress in training, one is bulletproof, and another is Bruce Wayne, who happens to be a damn ninja!" said Torchwick.

"Bruce Wayne huh?" said Sionis, "Did you snap pictures of the other two?"

"The bullhead takes security footage automatically; I have the photo's here." Torchwick pulls a folder out of his coat and puts it down on the desk.

"Be a dear and make sure they don't bother me again!" sniped Torchwick.

Sionis rose up from the seat, walked around the desk and looked Torchwick in the eyes, "Snap at me again, I'll snap your damn knees!" threatened Black Mask.

"Alright, you've had your threat, now get out of my office." Said Torchwick.

Sionis sighed before grabbing the folder and exiting the office, as he went down the stairs, he pulled out a scroll.

"Hey, yeah it's me, Black Mask, I got a few pictures of some kids I want offed. Who do I want?" Black Mask paused before delivering his answer, "Give me Floyd Lawton, make sure these kids are gone by the end of the month. Yeah, set the starting price at 50,000,000 Lien."

* * *

**Alright, Bigger Chapter than usual, took a few days, but now I've settled into a pattern of alternating releases, Lighting strikes will get a chapter soon. I wanted Bruce and Clark to start off on not the best terms, but still hint at the chance of a partnership. ****Please leave your thoughts on this chapter, I would like to make any changes if it seems unsatisfactory. **

**Also read the response to BulletStormX's review, It has some important Info.**

**Reviews:**

**Dracus6: Sorry for not responding to your last two reviews. I'm not all that attached to Suicide Squad as a property (Though because of the review I decided to pick up the comic.) and I have never watched Akame Ga Kill. However, If I ever get a Hulu membership, I'll check it out. If I like it enough, I might write the fic! Thank you for the Feedback!**

**Evinco: Thanks for the feedback! The way the characters interact with each other will play a role!**

**BulletStormX: He will get stronger over the course of the story, But there is one thing that I haven't made entirely clear. Clark can't fly yet. I'm saving this moment for later in the story. I'm also hoping to make him smarter too.**

**Thanks for the Feedback!**

**DCDGojira: This story might see a few other DC heroes, Supergirl may be one of them, But beyond that I have other choices. I have a plan involving making a character fulfill a similar role to Dick Grayson, But I'll keep that one a secret. Villains wise, there will be less villains than lightning strikes (Seriously between the requests and what I already planned, there are a ton of villains coming!) But here they'll be mostly minor like with Croc. I have plans for Scarecrow but not for Anarky. I plan for the villains to have brief appearances, but the battles will challenge the heroes Mind and Body. A couple of Villains will be integral to the main story though. (And I mean a couple that I've already decided!) The Time skip will involve them getting their costumes, but it will be explained. Voices are as follows, Clark: Will Friedle (He plays Terry in Batman Beyond.) Bruce: David Mazouz (He plays Bruce in Gotham the show.) Lex: Clancy Brown (He plays Luthor in all the Animated Universe Properties.) Croc: Steve Blum (Yes, He voiced Croc in the Arkham games.) Anarky: I dunno, I'm not attached to the character, what do you think?**

**Thanks for the feedback.**

**Blood Spider: Thanks for the feedback and the vote!**

**Vault Hunter: Clark has most of his powers already, but I'll reveal them through the plot of the story. Flight isn't unlocked as I've already said, so he'll unlock that later. Metallo is going to have a similar origin to what you're suggesting yes.**

**In terms of Bruce's character, Writing him as a kid is hard, because he hasn't quite matured enough to show that super stoic figure we know, but I understand that making him angry isn't a good substitute. So I went ahead and rewrote his dialogue in the previous Chapter to make him less Frank Millerish.**

**The Vote right now is Blake: 3, and Weiss: 2. Get your votes in now, because next chapter the votes will be closed.**

**See you guys next time! 😊**

**IMPORTANT UPDATE!, Depending on the answer's in the reviews, I may add other DC Characters into the mix. The Idea was to add 2 more DC characters for a fully original team. HOWEVER, I'm worried that it would take away focus from Clark and Bruce's story! SO, I leave it up to a poll on my Profile, Please view it and leave your opinions! It should be up on my profile page now!**


	4. Introductions

"Why are you here?" said Bruce.

"Because I'm going to Beacon to become a huntsman?" replied Clark.

"No, why are you standing next to me?" asked Bruce.

Clark and Bruce had both boarded the airship to Beacon and were currently enjoying the view from the inside. Unfortunately, one was enjoying it far more than the other. Bruce refused to even face Clark.

"The view from up here is great!" said Clark, "This is only my second time on an airship you know!"

"Again, why are you here?" asked Bruce, "And quit it with the pretty talk, it's annoying."

Clark looked down, not entirely sure how to respond.

"I guess. … it's because you're the only person I'm familiar with here." Said Clark, "Plus, I still haven't properly thanked you for letting me stay in your fancy apartment or fixing my glasses."

"It's a penthouse." Said Bruce.

"Um, yeah, penthouse." Said Clark, "Anyway, thanks again for fixing my glasses, they mean a lot to me."

"You don't have to say thank you over and over again." Said Bruce.

"Sorry." Said Clark, pushing his glasses against his face.

"Hrm." grunted Bruce.

Suddenly, a news hologram popped up. The screen showcased the mugshot of a certain orange-haired criminal.

"Torchwick." Whispered Bruce.

"Breaking news! A robbery was foiled in midtown Vale last night, The robbery itself was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick!" announced the news anchor.

"Who uses the word nefarious?" joked Clark.

"Journalists." said Bruce.

"Torchwick is often known for his string of robberies, likely done to support his partnership with Infamous gang leader Roman Sionis, who goes by the pseudonym Black Mask!" said the Anchor, "If you have any information on either of these criminals, please report the details to the local Vale Police Department!"

"Even with the right info, Black Mask is tough quarry." Said Bruce, "The police may be ill equipped."

"I wouldn't count them out completely." Said Clark.

"Thank you, Jack. In other news, this Saturday's faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted he ceremony." Said a new anchor

"Animals." Whispered Bruce under his breath, eliciting a frown from Clark, "What?"

"I didn't know you were that narrow-minded!" said Clark.

"You misunderstand, I only refer to the White Fang." Explained Bruce, "And I don't use the term animals in regards to just faunus."

"So you hate human beings too?" said Clark.

"Pretty much." Said Bruce.

"The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-", the news anchor was interrupted when the holographic screen was switched off and replaced by the projection of a blonde huntress. Specifically, the one that had rescued them during the botched robbery.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Announced the Huntress, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being accepted to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared, prompting Clark to walk back to the glass to overlook Vale.

"For real, have you ever been this high!" asked Clark.

"Yes, both inside and outside an airship." Replied Bruce.

"Oh cool." Said Clark, "Wait, outside?"

Clark's train of thought was interrupted as he picked up an uncomfortable sound. The sound of food coming up the wrong way.

_Uh oh, someone's not use to flying!_

Clark moved down the ship, searching for the source of the sound, before stumbling upon a blonde boy whose face had turned green,. The boy wore sneakers, jeans, and a black hoodie with what looks like armor fastened over it, and had his hand over his mouth.

"Hey, buddy! Are you ok." Asked Clark.

The boy responded by puking on the floor.

"Eugh!" said Clark.

"Sorry, I'm trying not to puke on somebody's shoes again!" said the boy.

"Ok, that's fine. Why don't you close your eyes and take some deep breaths," said Clark.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"It helps with nausea. Trust me I know." Said Clark.

The boy took his advice, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, after a few minutes, he opened his eyes, his face no longer green.

"I think that helped a little, thanks?" said the boy.

"Clark, Clark Kent." Said Clark, extending his hand, "What's your name?"

"Jaune" said the boy while taking Clark's hand.

* * *

As the airship landed, Bruce felt some relief knowing that he was at least for the moment, rid of Clark. He didn't hate his peer, he just felt that they were very different.

As Bruce exited the aircraft, he felt a bump to his shoulder as a blonde boy rushed past him and began puking in a trash can.

"Poor guy." Said Clark, who appeared behind Bruce.

Bruce sighed; his peace was relaxing while it lasted.

"Where did you go?" said Bruce.

"Well, that kid wasn't feeling too good, I thought I'd help him out." Said Clark.

"How did that go?" asked Bruce.

Clark sighed before holding up some foul-smelling shoes, "I lost a good pair of shoes.", he said before tossing them in a trash can.

Bruce looked down to see that Clark was now barefoot.

"Do you need an extra pair of shoes?" asked Bruce.

"I'll get some once I unpack." Replied Clark.

"What are you doing?!" shouted a new voice.

Clark and Bruce both turned their heads towards a new commotion.

A dark-haired girl, which Bruce recognized as the one who foiled the robbery with them, had incurred the wrath of someone very notable. A girl in a white dress with white hair, and a noticeable scar running vertically over her left eye.

That girl was Weiss Schnee, and Bruce had seen her in the news before.

"Sorry!" said the red-haired girl.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!" said Weiss.

The red girl attempted to help Weiss by picking up one of the suitcases, but Weiss snatched it away from her.

"Give me that! This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" shouted Weiss while opening the case and pulling out a vial of red dust, "What are you braindead?! This is DUST! Fire, water, lightning, ENERGY!"

The red-haired girl was small but seemed to be almost dwarfed by the oppressive personality of Weiss. She couldn't even get a word out.

"Are you even listening to me?!" said Weiss, shaking the bottle of dust, not noticing that some of the dust had slipped out, "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!"

The dust clouded the air around the girl before she began to react.

"Aah, aaaaah."

The girl then sneezed, causing a small explosion of dust, knocking the red vial out of Weiss' hands. The bottle traveled through the air before Bruce, using his superior reflexes, caught the bottle.

"Nice catch!" said Clark.

"It was nothing." Said Bruce in a blank manner, "I've had tougher catches."

"Unbelievable!" said Weiss, still addressing the girl and completely unaware of the fact that Bruce saved her vial, "This is exactly the thing I was talking about."

"I'm really Really Sorry!" said the girl.

"You complete dolt, what are you even doing here?" shouted Weiss, "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

"Hey hey hey!" said Clark, quickly putting himself between the two girls, "That's enough!"

"This isn't your business Hobo!" said Weiss.

"Hobo?" questioned Clark, before looking down at his bare feet, "My shoes got ruined on the ship, it wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever, I didn't ask for your opinion anyway!" said Weiss.

"Just calm down." Said Clark.

"No, she almost blew us both two kingdom come!" said Weiss.

"Clark, don't involve yourself in something as small as this!" said Bruce as he approached the group.

"I can't believe it! Bruce Wayne, here at Beacon!" said Weiss.

"Who?" asked the girl.

"You don't know BRUCE WAYNE, the youngest Billionaire in the world." Said Weiss.

"I can assume that you're Weiss Schnee?" said Bruce., "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"See, he knows who I am." Said Weiss, "Tell them what the name Schnee means Bruce!"

"The Schnee Dust Company is responsible for the largest dust mining and exportation business in Remnant." Explained Bruce.

"That's Right!" said Weiss.

"As well as the most blatant abuses of labor and workforces in the industry." Added Bruce.

"Wha-I thought you were on my side!" blurted Weiss.

"And don't call me Bruce." replied Bruce, tossing the vial back to Weiss and making his way towards the main hall.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" shouted Weiss, storming off after Bruce.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" shouted the girl, but Weiss wasn't listening.

Clark pushed his glasses against his head, "That lady might be a lost cause!"

The girl looked down before nodding, "Yeah, she might be."

Clark observed the girl, she seemed familiar.

"Wait, are you the girl who went up against Roman Torchwick?" asked Clark.

"Oh, yeah! I did fight him, how did you know?" asked the girl.

"I was there too, you know, I was the bulletproof guy?" said Clark.

"Oh, I remember now, I didn't recognize you." Said the girl, "The glasses threw me off."

"What?" said Clark, taking off his glasses and looking at them.

The girl looked happy for a moment but resigned herself to a more saddened tone, "I wish I could make just one friend today, my sister dumped me out here like a baby in the woods!"

"I'll be your friend!" said Clark without hesitation.

"Really?!" said the girl.

"Really." Said Clark.

"YES! I officially made my first friend." Said the girl.

As the girl celebrated to herself, Clark heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Clark, that's your name, right?"

Clark turned to find Jaune had finally stopped puking his guts out into a trash can.

"I wanted to thank you again for the help, it didn't work the whole way, but it helped!" said Jaune.

"Your welcome Jaune." asked Clark.

"I'm also happy you didn't just tell me to tough it out either, motion sickness is a real problem you know!" said Jaune.

Clark looked at Jaune and then back at the girl, who was still celebrating to herself.

"Jaune?" Said Clark.

"Yeah?" said Jaune.

"Let me introduce you to someone!" said Clark.

* * *

"We should be on the same side, really!"

Bruce had found the hall exceedingly crowded as it was. Unfortunately, Weiss had followed and hounded him the entire way.

"Really, it doesn't make any sense that Waynetech hasn't partnered with Schnee!" said Weiss.

"No deal and please leave me be." Said Bruce, "I don't wish to be rude, but we've just met."

"But we could make a great team!" said Weiss.

_Alright, I've had enough of this!_

Bruce continued to walk, but while slipping between the people in the crowd, Bruce employed a trick he had learned from one of his mentors, Don Miguel, to disappear into the crowd of students.

"Hey, where did you go?!" said Weiss as her head darted side to side, trying to find Bruce.

* * *

_Huh, more crowded than I expected!_

Clark made his way into the hall with Ruby and Jaune, heard a voice call out from the crowd.

"Ruby, Over Here, I saved you a spot!"

Clark's ears were sharper than most, and he narrowed the owner of the voice down to a beautiful blonde girl to his right.

"Oh, I gotta go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" said the girl.

"Hey, Wait!" said Jaune.

_Wait, Ruby? From the name to her appearance, she seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._

"Looks like it's just you and me Clark!" said Jaune.

"Huh, oh yeah!" said Clark.

Then Clark saw something, it was quick, but Clark had better eyesight than most people. Focusing, Clark picked out Bruce moving rapidly through the crowd.

"Hey Jaune, I'll catch you later." Said Clark.

Clark darted off, leaving Jaune alone.

"Man, there goes the last guy who's willing to talk to me!" said Jaune.

Clark felt kinda bad for leaving Jaune, especially after catching that sentence with his heightened hearing, but he felt that he needed to catch up to Bruce. Using his enhanced vision, Clark peered through his fellow students and zeroed in on Bruce. Clark then picked a route and cut Bruce off.

"Hey, Bruce!" said Clark.

"Huh!" Said Bruce, Startled, "How did you find me?!"

"I have excellent sight and hearing!" said Clark.

"Hrm" grumbled Bruce, "That's a new one."

The crowd suddenly quieted down as a man, Ozpin, walked onto the stage of the hall and tested the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief." Said Ozpin, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction."

Bruce looked on with a bit of a scowl on his face, he knew why he was here and what he was here to do!

"You assume knowledge will free you of this." Explained Ozpin, "But your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Stepping off the stage, he was replaced by his subordinate, Glynda.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Said Glynda.

As she also departed the stage, Bruce thought to himself.

_Initiation shouldn't be too difficult, especially considering my previous training. The question now is, who should I recruit?_

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen so many sleeping bags before!" said Clark.

"Neither have I, now please go somewhere else, I important things to do." Said Bruce, who was tooling around on his scroll.

Clark glanced back at Bruce's scroll, noticing that it had Black Mask's profile on it.

"Why're you looking at Black Mask's profile?" asked Clark.

Bruce sighed before putting the scroll away and moving over, patting a spot directly in front of him.

"Um, do you want me to sit down?" asked Clark.

"Yes," said Bruce.

Clark shrugged before sitting in front of Bruce.

"I want to explain something to you." Said Bruce, "I'm not here to become a huntsman."

"What, why wouldn't you want to be a huntsman?!" asked Clark.

"Because there are enough huntsmen. People have become so preoccupied with the Grimm in recent years that they all forget the dangers inside the walls, inside society." Explained Bruce, "People suffer due to those dangers, and I've dedicated my life to making sure that the suffering stops. That's why I have Black Mask's profile up, I'm hunting him down and bringing him in."

Clark was shocked, a rich boy like Bruce preoccupied with the well being of society!

"Why did you come to Beacon then, training?" said Clark.

"No, I started Training earlier in my life, I already have the skills needed." Said Bruce, "I came in search of allies."

"Allies?" said Clark.

"While I have dismantled a few criminal operations before, Black Mask is, and I hate to admit this, a little above my level." Said Bruce, "That's why I'm here, to find people suitable for helping me pursue my goal. Someone, like you."

Clark was taken aback by the offer.

"Why me?" asked Clark.

"Because you've demonstrated that you want to help people, just like me. I may not like you, but for the sake of my mission, I decided to choose you." Said Bruce, "You're powerful, but you lack any semblance of an ego. Most people with your power would show off over and over, but you haven't done so once."

Clark looked down, the reasoning behind Bruce's choice echoing in his brain.

"I, I'll help you, but only while you're here." Said Clark, "As a huntsman, I plan to help everywhere, where I'm needed most, that's not always gonna be where you are."

Bruce stood up, "Good, my mission is dangerous and I prefer to be the only person in danger. Although, with your inherint power, I doubt anything can hurt you."

Bruce then walked away, leaving Clark alone.

"I think his name was Kent?"

Clark heard his voice across the room and quickly used his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop.

"So you made two new friends, that's great!"

"Yeah, I did!"

"So, what are they like?"

"Um, they're both….Nice."

"Oh c'mon, give me details!"

"Ok, Um, Jaune was the vomit boy."

"oh."

"And Clark is bulletproof."

"uh huh, WAIT WHAT!"

"I think it has to do with his semblance."

"He can tank bullets! I can't wait to see what he does against Grimm!"

"Ha, yeah, he was there the night I fought Torchwick! He even held an exploding Dust crystal and didn't die."

"He HELD IT!"

"Yeah!"

"No way!"

Clark beamed, he felt strangely good from the praise, even if what he did wasn't really for attention. Deciding he had heard enough; Clark tuned the voices out and went to sleep.

* * *

Bruce had walked away from Clark, not out of anger, but out of bodily needs. Translation: he needed to use the restroom and didn't want to admit it. As Bruce made his way back, after relieving himself, someone addressed him.

"You're Bruce Wayne." Said a black haired girl, currently preoccupied with a book and not bothering to look up at Bruce.

"Yes, I am, I tend to hear that statement from every other person." Said Bruce.

"I imagine." Said the girl, "You are a fairly notable person."

"Any particular reason you called me out?" asked Bruce, "Or is that book you're reading so interesting you just have to tell someone something about it."

The girl looked up from her book, staring Bruce down with amber eyes, "You're the world's youngest billionaire, and you're in charge of the third-largest Company in Remnant." Said the girl, "You're labor and Workforce laws are also some of the healthiest and most fair, especially in respects to faunus rights."

Bruce was confused, "Yes? I must ask why you bring these facts up?"

"I just wanted to say, keep up the good work." Said the girl.

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, thank you." Said Bruce before moving on to his original sleep position.

_The girl has an unusual amount of interest in me, mostly in the labor laws in regards to faunus. If I had to guess, she's a faunus rights activist._

Once he returned, he found Clark out like a light.

_Whew._

Bruce sat down and considered his options.

_I could continue my research, or I could get a full nights sleep instead of settling for 1-2 hours of it._

The answer was obvious, Bruce lied down on his mattress and closed his eyes, drifting off to unpleasant dreams.

* * *

**This was a quieter chapter, but one that I hope lived up to expectations!**

**For those who are wondering, between the polls and the reviews it's all a tie. I would leave it up until the next chapter, but I deleted it like a lobotomized person. So, I decided to just say screw it and have people cast votes in the reviews. Only votes from the next chapter will count so please cast it as soon as you can! Note that it would be limited to two more characters for a full team, with only Clark and Bruce's Pov's, at least for the first 3 volumes. There would be no more DC heroes other than those 2. I'll talk more about that depending on the opinion of the readers. I feel more confident that Clark and Bruce will still get more screen time than the other two if that option is chosen even if that means I'll have to write longer chapters than I'm used too, but if people just plain don't want them, I won't judge.**

**End of the day, I'll do either!**

**Weiss won by a landslide in the ship vote after a slight lead from Blake.**

**The tally for votes is like this.**

**Weiss: 6**

**Blake: 3**

**Reviews for Chapter 3 showed wild support for that ship!**

**And on the last note, there's a hidden DC easter egg in the news scene, see if you can catch it!**

**UPDATE: I'll be holding off on making a new chapter of this fic for a little to let the reviews pour in. **

**I'll release an extra chapter for Lightning Strikes in the meantime.**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: For Actors, Alfred: Martin Jarvis (Arkham Knight) Thomas and Martha: Troy Baker and Lorri Holt (Batman a telltale series.) and Black mask: Wade Williams (Under the red hood.)**

**Oc villains are unlikely. That quote might happen when the joker comes, but I want to build him up eventually. I have a plan for Deathstroke, but I want to hear your idea for him. I plan on leaving a review for Lethal Predator as a fellow 19 Yr old while also asking for his feedback.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Dracus6: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Spiderfan262: As I mentioned in the above reviews/Author's Notes, Joker will come eventually. If you want a four man team for the world's finest, then vote for it again in the reviews!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**BulletstormX: I plan on having villains Clark can't punch, Lex is one of them technically, but others will be a surprise! Also, I'm not familiar enough with Intergang to use them, but thanks for the suggestion!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Vault Hunter: Yes, the bounty price was a reference to Arkham Origins. **

**Hirshja: Those are some great takes on the ships, If people want to hear what my plan for Blake originally was, then ask!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Rewrite: Alright, chapter 4. Here I'm mostly changing more of Bruce's dialogue. I wanted him to come off less hostile than he initially was. Overall I wanted his character to operate on this idea: (He's friendly and trusting with Alfred, mostly indifferent to the rest of the class, and fairly hostile towards his enemies.)**

**That's it! See you next time!**


	5. Ready Or Not

***Click* *BANG***

Bruce's eyes shot open as he woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Looking around, Bruce realized he was still in the hall, waking early among the rest of the sleeping students. Bruce took a deep breath, slowing his heart, and eventually becoming calm.

"Bad dream?" asked Clark.

"None of your business." Said Bruce, "But yeah, bad dream."

Clark stretches his arms and yawned before getting out of his sleeping bag.

* * *

Clark closed his locker, looking himself over to and observing his gear along with the rest of the students. It was a simple getup, A blue t-shirt with an S-Symbol on it, Blue Jeans, and some red sneakers. Clark thought back to when he first saw the outfit.

* * *

"Was the S really necessary mom? I know it's from the little rocket, but I mean, does it really matter?" said Clark

"Oh Clark, it must have meant something to the people who put you in there!" said Martha.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Clark.

"Ooh, while I'm at it, I resewed the blanket you were wrapped in into a cape!" said Martha, "It completes the look perfectly!"

* * *

Clark looked into the back of his locker, seeing the cape inside. He reached for it instinctively, but soon withdrew his hand.

_What I have on now is enough, the cape would make me look stupid._

Clark closed his locker and let out a sigh, "Wonder what Bruce is doing?"

* * *

"Hmm?"

Bruce was at his locker, suiting up in his prototype stealth suit, previously used on the streets of Vale. He was currently observing the helmet he had elected not to wear for the occasion.

Bruce turned the camera upside down, gazing into the interior. Upon closer inspection, he found a dial.

_Are the eye slits, adjustable?_

Turning the dial inside, Bruce watched as the slits open ed and closed. Bruce shrugged before putting on the helmet.

_I probably should have taken a closer look._

It was stuffy, and it fit a little to tightly, but Bruce could work out the kinks later.

"Bruce!"

Bruce turned to find Weiss, likely here to ask for a partnership again.

"If you're looking for that Wayne guy, he went down the hall." Said Bruce, inside the helmet.

"I'm not stupid, I saw you put on the helmet." Said Weiss.

Bruce sighed under the helmet.

"Let me make this clear, Ms. Schnee, I don't mean any offense when I say this, but I think it would be best we were on separate teams." Said Bruce.

"I don't understand." said Weiss, "We're the smartest people in the room, shouldn't that make us great teammates, 2 heads are better than one and all that?"

"In truth, I think it can lead to counterproductive issues." said Bruce, "The smartest people in the room tend to butt heads, and I'd prefer some brawn to my brains. You should also consider this."

Weiss put her finger to her chin, "That's... an astute observation. I'll keep it in mind."

Offering her hand, Bruce shook it before she made her exit.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone give her feedback she'd listen to!"

Bruce turned to find a new student, a boy with a mess of short blonde hair with a grin stretching across his face.

"Oh great, I didn't expect you here." Said Bruce.

"I didn't expect to see you here either!" said the boy, "And to my surprise you aren't all doom and gloom!"

"Sure Oliver," said Bruce, "And I see you're still the same pretentious douchebag."

"Oh c'mon, that's a little harsh." Said Oliver, "Give me a chance?"

"No." said Bruce before he made his exit.

As Bruce left, Clark entered the row.

"Bruce?" called Clark.

"He went that way." Said Oliver, "Umm, sick digs."

Clark looked down at his notably simplistic suit, a blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"I'm a simply guy." Said Clark.

"Yeah, me too." Said Oliver.

"But you aren't in your gear yet?" said Clark.

Oliver raised his finger and opened his mouth in protest, but quickly closed it and lowered his hand. He indeed, was only clad in his pajamas.

"Did you lose your locker?" asked Clark.

"…. Yeah." said Oliver.

"Here, let me help you find it!" said Clark.

"No, no it's ok, I'll find it myself." Said Oliver, "Seriously, I don't need help!"

"Ok, suit yourself." Said Clark.

As Clark left Oliver rested his chin in his hand, "I wish I memorized my locker number or at least wrote it down!"

* * *

"So Prryha, have you given any thought as to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well-known individual such as yourself." Said Weiss.

"I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may!" said a red-haired girl.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" said Weiss.

"Well that sounds grand!" said the girl.

"Great!" said Wiess.

_This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now, Bruce gave me great advice!_

"As I live and breath!"

_No, NOT HIM!_

"Hello Weiss! Hello Pyyrha!" said an enthusiastic Oliver.

Weiss responded by attempting to slap Oliver, but he quickly jumped back.

"Woah, that's one way to greet a friend!" said Oliver.

"We are not friends Oliver Queen, I wish you stayed dead!" said Weiss.

"Ouch." Said Oliver, "Like, not even sarcastically, that actually hurt me in my soul."

"Good, " said Weiss, "Pyrrha, back to what I was saying-"

"You know who's great?" said a new voice, "Me, Jaune Arc."

"Oh, this ought to be good." Said Oliver.

"So Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness for me the other day." Said Jaune.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Said Weiss.

"No need to be embarrassed, and speaking of teams, I think we would make a good one!" said Jaune.

"Yeah, don't bother man," said Oliver, "She's allergic to blondes."

"No, I'm just allergic to you, now shut up!" said Weiss.

Pyyrha steps forward, "Jaune, is it? I believe the teams are comprised of 4 students, not 2."

"You don't say?" said Jaune, his attention shifting immediately to Pyyrha, "Hey hot stuff, you play your cards right you can be on the winning team."

"Don't you know who this is?" said Weiss.

"Nope!" said Jaune.

"This is Pyyrha, she graduated at the top of her class at sanctum!" said Weiss.

"Never heard of it." Said Weiss.

"She's won the Mistral regional championship 4 years in a row, a world record." Said Weiss.

"Never heard of it." Said Jaune.

Weiss's anger bubbled up.

"He seems a little dull, you need to make it more obvious for him." Said Oliver.

"She's on the front of all the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes." Screamed Weiss.

*Gasp* "That's you!" said Jaune, "But they only put star athletes and cartoon characters on those boxes!"

"See, now he gets it!" said Oliver.

"Yes, it's true, unfortunately, it's not very good for you." Said Pyyrha.

"But they are good at advertising!" said Oliver.

Ignoring Oliver, Weiss continued "Now that we've established who she is, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune hung his head, "No, I guess not."

Pyyrha, unfazed by the conversation and Jaune's apparent inadequacy, stepped forward.

"Actually, I think you'd make a great leader!" said Pyyrha.

"I agree wholeheartedly!" said Oliver.

"No, you don't, this is all a joke to you!" said Weiss.

"I mean, not all of it is a joke." Said Oliver.

"Well, maybe I'll kick you in the rear as a joke!" said Weiss.

"Promise?" teased Oliver.

Weiss sent out another slap, this time catching Oliver's right cheek.

"OW," said Oliver.

"Hmph, c'mon Pyyrha, we better get to the Initiation now." Said Weiss as she promptly turned and walked away.

"It was nice meeting you Jaune, and you, Oliver…..Queen, I presume?" said Pyyrha.

"Yup, that's me!" said Oliver, still nursing his cheek.

The girls promptly left, leaving the two boys behind.

"Aw man, my dad always said that all girls look for is confidence." Said Jaune, "What did I do wrong?"

"Confidence is good, but you need to deliver some wit and intelligence as well." Said Oliver, "Look at me, I'm a walking magnet!"

"For what, Gold Diggers?"

Oliver turned to see a beautiful blonde girl walking past them, "What? No witty response?"

"Um, your intelligence matches your bosom?" joked Oliver.

The girl looked at Oliver funny before delivering a punch to his stomach and moving on.

"Oof, see! Walking Magnet!" said Oliver, who was lying on the floor clutching his gut.

"I guess?" said Jaune, rubbing the back of his head, "But I think you're putting in too much wit?"

"Yeah, I should probably dial it back." Said Oliver, "So, Jaune is it? Are you stalking around creeping out women with bad jokes?"

Jaune sighed, "No, I can't find my locker? Are you stalking around creeping out women with bad jokes?"

"I uh…..wanna say yes but," said Oliver, rubbing the back of his head, "I can't find my locker either."

"Do you remember the number?" asked Jaune.

"No.," said a sad Oliver.

"Maybe I can help." Said a new voice.

The boys turned to see a new student, a person of color with a black buzzcut. The boy held a strange scroll that didn't look normal.

"Um, that would be nice, but how can you help?" asked Jaune.

"Watch this, what's your locker number?" asked the boy.

"636." Said Jaune.

"Alright, Omni tool, locate locker 636." Said the boy, speaking into his Scroll.

"_Scanning….Locker 636 is located 200 feet north!" said the scroll._

"Woah, that's so cool!" said Jaune, "What else can it do?"

"Whatever I want it to!" said the boy.

"Thank you!" said Jaune, who promptly left to get his gear.

"And you?" asked the boy.

"Um, I don't actually know the number." Said Oliver.

"No need, what's your full name." asked the boy.

"Um, Oliver Queen." Said Oliver.

"_Scanning, locker 500 is located 100 feet south!"_

"Wow, thanks Mr….?" said Oliver.

"Stone, Victor Stone." Said the boy, reaching out his hand to shake Oliver's.

"Thanks for the help Victor!" said Oliver, shaking Victor's hand.

* * *

_That's a big cliff!_

Clark stared out over a massive green forest, likely field to the brim with grim. The Cliff he stood upon led to an immense drop.

"That's Clark?"

Clark overheard someone speak his name, and tuned his hearing to eavesdrop.

"Yes Yang, that's Clark!"

_Is that Ruby?_

Clark looked back to the memory he had of that other girl he met named Ruby. She also had a sister named Yang.

_She has a sister named Yang! This can't be a coincidence!_

"You sure know how to pick em, Ruby." Said Yang

"What do you mean?" said Ruby

"I mean, look at him, he looks like he was sculpted by a higher power!" said Yang.

"Um, ok?" said Ruby.

"Geez, you don't get it!" said Yang.

"Ahem!" said a new voice.

Professor Ozpin had arrived at the cliff with his assistant Glynda.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion." Said Glynda, "Each of you will be given teammates, Today!"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Said Ozpin, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Bruce grabbed Clark's shoulder.

"As soon as you land, find me." Said Bruce, "If we want to work together, it's best we end up as partners."

"Gotcha!" said Clark, "Wait, did you say after I land?"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Said Ozpin, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the entire duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah um…Sir?"

"Good, now take your positions!" said Ozpin.

Bruce took a stance, while Clark remained blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Sir, I have a question too!" said Clark, "What do you mean by after landing?"

"I mean you will have to devise your own landing strategy." Said Ozpin.

"Yes, but why would we need to land?" asked Clark.

A spring launched Bruce off into the air above the forest, leaving Clark in awe.

"Because you will be falling." Said Ozpin.

"Oh." Said Clark before being flung off into the sky.

Clark felt the wind on his face, adrenaline pumping through his body, his arms flailing.

_So….How do I land?!_

* * *

**The revotes in the reviews won out 2 to 1 for the full team, and this chapter was really the one that established the two characters. Green Arrow was always a character I planned on using if the team was Okayed, But Cyborg was another story. I was originally going to use Aquaman, but he didn't really fit. Green lantern and Wonder Woman crossed my mind, but both of them seemed too powerful, plus Green Lantern would be a nightmare to explain. Cyborg right now is normal, but has a tool that gives him a limited version of his powers in the comics. I plan on giving him his full powers later on.**

**I promised that if I added new characters, I wouldn't sacrifice Clark and Bruce's stories for them, and I plan to keep that promise. Clark and Bruce are still the focus, this chapter was a bit different simply to introduce the new characters. They won't have as much screen time as Clark or Bruce. Plus, only Superman and Batman villains are involved.**

**As for the plan for Blake if the votes were in her favor.**

**I would essentially compare Bruce to Adam, their Paranoia and drive for Vengeance, An aspect Blake would have been both attracted to and afraid of. Ultimately, Bruce would conquer his demons and in general, prove that he's better than his own feelings of vengeance. Better than the path Adam chose.**

**On a final note, I have two questions for my reviewers.**

**A: is Oliver too douchey?**

**B: Do you want him shipped with Yang?**

**These are smaller details in the grand scheme of things but I could use your opinions on them.**

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: Weiss and Bruce don't know each other, but Weiss and Oliver do know each other. Deadshot would be voiced by Michael Rosenbaum (He played deadshot in the Justice League animated series.) As for Deathstroke, while Ron Perlman is legendary, and his voice perfectly fit Deeathstroke as he was in teen titans, a mysterious, deadly villain. When I read Deathstroke comics, I hear Peter Weller's voice. Peter Weller was Robocop, and Bruce Wayne in The Dark Knight Returns Animated Movies. I specifically use his voice from the animated movies. He just sounds really awesome. Joker would definitely be Mark Hamill, and I don't want to spoil when the joker's origin takes place.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: Hush will make an appearance, but Lois Lane isn't set in stone.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Enddragon369: Sorry the vote is closed and Weiss is the winner.**

**Rewrites: Alright, chapter 5 done! Again, most of the changes have been to Bruce's dialogue to make him less of an anger prone jerk.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Dracus6: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Hirshja: I plan on having characters who challenge the team's ideologies, But they will come in the form of enemies.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Vault Hunter: Sorry about not keeping it at the two, and you're right it is the creeper. My favorite part of that BTAS episode is Creeper no look punching Batman and not giving a crap at all. I also already checked out the RWBY comics and their good!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Spiderfan626: I have a plan for all these villains, but they're in varying degrees of completion. Braniac and Doomsday have plans set out for them, but I don't want to spoil what happens. Darkseid would only appear near the end of the fic, but that's assuming I get to the end of RWBY, which might not happen, but who knows. I love the Batman who Laughs but I don't know where to put him, I have an Idea though.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next Chapter: The team forms!**

**Have a nice day! BYE **


	6. Game Plan

The spring was a little too powerful for Bruce's liking. He was higher than he expected, and worse, he was spinning through the air.

Unable to right himself, Bruce began to feel nauseous.

_Bruce, slow down, spread your arms and legs. Calm down._

Closing his eyes, Bruce slowly but surely righted himself.

"Deploy!" said Bruce.

A small chute deployed from the back of Bruce's suit, slowing his fall. Bruce drifted above the tree line for a few seconds before sinking below. He suddenly stops before he hits the ground.

Looking up, Bruce notices that his chute has gotten caught on some branches.

_Hmm, Figures._

Bruce looks to the closest tree trunk and begins to swing himself towards it. Taking out a survival knife, Bruce cut the chute from his back and leaped to the closest tree trunk. Sticking the knife into the tree he perched on the side of its trunk before jumping from branch to branch, swinging downward until he reached the forest floor.

The rustling of the underbrush told Bruce that he wasn't alone. He readied a sharp throwing weapon. It was shaped like a boomerang, but it was smaller, more compact. Bruce had made sure they were structurally sound by casting and forging them himself.

3 beowolves leaped from the underbrush, roaring with all their might.

_It's an intimidation tactic, to create more negative feelings._

Bruce responded by throwing 3 of his sharp weapons, hitting the three beowolves directly in their foreheads. The group of grimm instantly slumped to the ground.

_Now to find Clark._

*RAWR!*

An Ursa emerged from the underbrush, baring its fangs. Bruce backed away, readying an explosive variant of his thrown weapon.

"AAAAAAGH!"

A voice from the sky screamed as an object flew into the Ursa, obliterating it and causing a wave of force that blew Bruce backward.

* * *

Clark wished he could fly, because it would be a really useful skill at the moment. Clark was technically flying through the air right now, but soon gravity would take its effect, and he would plummet.

_Ok Clark, think of a valid landing strategy!_

Clark spun uncontrollably, unable to tell what was the ground and what was the sky.

_Maybe if I flap my arms really hard?_

Clark began to move his arms really hard, generating a large amount of wind. Unfortunately, Clark's attempt to slow his descent had the opposite effect. Clark was propelled towards the ground at a faster rate than before.

At this point Clark just gave up, closed his eyes, and shouted!

"AAAAAAGH!"

Clark made contact with the ground, cratering the earth as he made a landing and kicking up a dust cloud.

"Ugh." Groaned Clark as he sat up. Covered in dirt and a strange black substance, Clark staggered to his feet and began to walk out of the crater.

_Walk it off Clark, walk it off._

Stepping out of the crater, Clark came face to face with a bewildered Bruce.

*Cough* *Cough*

Clark coughed as Bruce stood in silence. Bruce then cracked a subtle grin.

"Heh"

"What?" asked Clark.

"And I thought I would have to track you down," said Bruce.

Clark was silent for a moment before he chuckled.

"Hah, I bet you would have," said Clark before his eyes widened, "Wait, did you just…. Laugh?"

Bruce stared at Clark blankly, "No, now let's get moving."

Bruce brushed past Clark, walking towards the temple. Clark sighed and followed.

_Guy dances to his own tune doesn't he!_

* * *

The duo walked through the forest, forging their way ahead towards the temple.

"It's quiet." Said Bruce.

"The animals are still here, they just don't make much noise." Said Clark.

"Because of the Grimm, am I correct?" said Bruce.

"Yeah." Replied Clark, "Though since I'm actively listening, they won't catch us off guard."

Bruce nodded, "Are there any close by?"

"Yes, but their keeping their distance." Said Clark, "I'm not exactly sure why that is though."

Bruce stopped, putting his hand up to stop Clark as well.

"They're scared of something." said Bruce.

"What? Aren't the Grimm attracted to fear, and all negative feelings?" said Clark.

"Yes, but they're also smart enough to move out of the way if something more powerful is close by." Explained Bruce, "If your hearing is that good, wouldn't you pick it up."

"I'm not picking up anything large." Said Clark.

Bruce is skeptical, but simply sighs and starts walking again, "Let's hope I'm wrong."

The two enter a clearing, harboring a collection of boulders in the middle.

"Is the temple near?" asked Clark.

"I don't think so," said Bruce, "If my memory serves me right, it's still another klick north of us."

"You use klicks?" said Bruce, "Where did you come from the Atlas military?"

"I'm surprised you know what Atlas is farmer boy." Said Bruce.

Clark frowned, "I'm not that out of the loop Bruce."

"I know, I'm just joshing with you." Said Bruce, "Wait!"

"What?" Said Clark.

"Clark! Shush!" Said Bruce, "Did you hear that?"

Clark focused his ears and listened in, his ears picking up the sound of granite grinding against the earth.

"THE BOULDERS!" screamed Clark.

A boulder rose from the earth before crashing down towards Bruce. Leaping in, Clark pushed Bruce out of the way, being Crushed by the boulder.

"Oww." Said Clark.

Bruce looked up to see the boulders all rise in unison, forming a strange rock monster, a strange Grimm-like face was attached to the large central boulder.

* * *

"Ozpin!" said Glynda, holding up a scroll, "Mr. Kent and Mr. Wayne have made contact with a geist."

Ozpin sipped his coffee, "Hmm, this will be interesting."

* * *

"Oww. Oww. Oww."

Clark was currently being hammered into the ground by a rock monster. Bruce hung back, assessing the situation.

"It's a geist!" said Bruce, "We need to destroy its physical body."

The monster continued to hammer Clark into the ground.

"I'm. Being. Beaten. By. Sentient. Rocks!" said Clark, only able to get one word out at a time as the onslaught continued.

Clark turned on his back and put his hands and knees up, blocking another strike from the monster. It cocked it's head, confused, before Clark pushed back, launching the creature into the brush.

*Kaff*

Clark coughed up dirt as he climbed from the human-sized crater he left.

"Get ready Clark," said Bruce, "I'm going to need your strength for this!"

Clark looked up to see the massive rock monster emerge from the brush, ready for round 2.

"Here we go!" said Clark.

Before the two sides could charge each other, a blast of energy came from the forest, destroying the central boulder that made up the body of the monster. Clark and Bruce watched in amazement as 2 figures leaped out of the brush.

"HOLY CRAP," screamed Oliver, dressed in a hood and wielding a bow., "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"White noise cannon!" said Victor, who currently had a strange energy cannon wrapped around his arm, "One of the many weapons in my Omni tool, it makes intense sound waves!"

The Geist suddenly emerged, a small ghost-like Grimm, and began to flee.

"There it goes!" said Clark.

"I got it!" said Oliver.

Oliver pulled a bow of his back and drew an arrow within a second, holding the line taut for a moment before loosing the arrow.

The arrow sailed through the air before striking the geist right in the eye.

"HAHA!" said Oliver, "The bigger they are!"

"The smaller they are inside!" said Clark.

The group all stared at Clark, getting a confused look from Clark.

"What?"

"You don't know that saying?" said Victor.

"He's a farm boy, don't be too hard on him!" said Oliver.

"Yeah, but even a farm boy should know that saying!" said Victor.

Bruce put his hand over his face in silent frustration.

"Listen up!" said Bruce, "I get that this is fun for you, but we have an initiation to pass. You guys want to pass right?"

The 3 looked back at Bruce.

"Hell Yeah!" said Vincent.

"Yes!" said Clark.

"No, not really." Joked Oliver.

Bruce gave Oliver an evil look, making Oliver go pale.

"Yes sir!" said Oliver.

"Then let's focus and get it done!" said Bruce.

The 4 were then greeted by an excessively loud girlish scream.

"Oh crap! Some girl's in danger!" said Victor.

"We're all in danger!" said Oliver.

Clark closed his eyes and pinched his nose, "That's….not a girl."

"Are you sure, that scream sounded pretty feminine to me?" said Oliver.

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!" shouted Bruce as he charged into the forest towards the screaming.

The remaining 3 looked at each other before racing after Bruce.

* * *

Bruce sprinted through the forest, leaping over downed trees and larger boulders.

_The screaming came from this direction, I should get an assessment of the situation._

Bruce leaped up to the nearest low hanging branch and parkoured his way into the treetops. Leaping from branch to branch, Bruce stopped outside a large clearing. The clearing showed off a large temple, who's foundations were destroyed by what Bruce assumed was a large and destructive battle. The temple rested on the side of a cliff, constructed over a raging river.

"Hey Bruce!"

Bruce looked down to find a group of 8 leaving the temple grounds, among them Ruby, Phyrra, Weiss, Yang, and Jaune. The group also included the girl with the black hair from before as well as a boy with black hair and lilac eyes, plus a ginger girl with a large hammer.

"What happened here?" asked Bruce, dropping down, "Did I miss something?"

"You sure did!" said Ruby, "We fought a bunch of grimm!"

"She cut down a nevermore." said Weiss.

"By herself?" said Bruce.

"No! She had help of course." said Weiss, "There's no way she could do it alone."

"Hey!" said Ruby.

"Interesting, it took 8 of you to take down a nevermore?" said Bruce.

"No, more like 4," said Jaune, gesturing to the black haired girl, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby, "They took down the nevermore, we took down a deathstalker."

Bruce nodded in acknowledgment.

"Impressive." said Bruce, "So, did you get your relics?"

"Yup!" said the ginger girl, "Right here!"

Bruce sighed, he thought that they were in real danger.

_These people, they're all capable, maybe I should consider them as well for the mission._

"Bruce!"

Bruce turned to find Clark, Oliver, and Victor finally arriving.

"What happened?!" said Oliver, "We heard screaming!"

"Don't worry!" said Yang, "It's all covered."

"Oh damn." said Oliver, "I thought I might get the chance to do something cool."

"Yeah, it's a shame." said Victor, "I didn't get to test my blaster on something big."

"I'm just glad nobody got hurt." said Clark, "We should probably get our relics."

"Right!" said Jaune, "We've gotta go back and turn ours in!"

"Good luck you guys!" said Ruby as the teams departed, leaving Bruce, Clark, Oliver, and Victor alone.

"Well," said Oliver, "It looks like the hard work was done for us!"

Oliver strutted towards the temple, eliciting a sigh from Victor.

"He's gonna get himself killed with that confidence." said Bruce.

"You can say that again." said Victor, following Oliver into the temple.

Bruce sighed before looking at Clark, "You know, we were lucky they could handle themselves. If the situation were different-"

"Don't talk like that." said Clark, "You gotta believe."

Bruce sighed, "Fine, I'm just saying if we're too slow out there, in the real world, it'll cost lives."

Bruce walked on, into the temple, leaving Clark behind.

_Bruce has his heart in the right place, but he's taking himself too seriously. He's a real perfectionist._

Clark sighed before making his way into the temple, unaware of a large fin breaking the river surface below.

* * *

**This chapter was originally meant to go all the way to the naming of the teams, but I cut it off for two reasons. For one, this chapter was getting long and I felt it would be better placed in separate chapters. Second, I can't think of a good team name! Please reviewers, help me out! The best I can think of is Vocab (VOCB). It sucks right?! So I need suggestions from the reviewers, please submit your best name and I'll pick the best one if I don't think up a better original name!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: He'd be voiced by the Teen Titans voice actor, I grew up with Teen Titans. Doomsday will be later in the story, and he'll be every bit as powerful as he normally is, but his origin will be very different. Creeper was only a cameo, he won't be an active character. I don't want to spoil who I have planned to fill the Grayson role, but I will say he comes up way later in the story. Livewire would last 10 seconds. I don't know about Killer Moth, but in terms of villains, anything is possible. The next chapter and all of RWBY Fanfiction should be dedicated to Monty Oum. I want to hear your Oc's and your idea for Deathstroke. **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Spiderfan262: Probably, but you'll have to see! I tend to upload chapters between my stories. I write a chapter for this then a chapter for my other fic (Lightning Strikes. Please check it out!)**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: I wanted to make Bruce similar to how he's portrayed in the show, Gotham. He'll still be angrier than he normally is as an adult. (He'll lose it at some point.) But yeah, he's mostly a more mature kid than most people.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Bulletstormx: They may make an appearance now that you mentioned them. But in what form? You'll have to see! Batman has such a massive and famous rogues gallery, that even if I only picked from them, I'd be leaving some big names out. **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Red: I haven't watched all of Demon slayer, but I like the op! If I add more dc characters, I would have them relegated to fairly minor side characters. I love the idea of Gordon as a member of Ozpin's circle!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Nysidia: Please forgive me for this grave sin! I have righted this wrong! In all seriousness thanks for pointing this out!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Vault Hunter: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Rewrites: I chose to make a more drastic change here and create more of a disconnect between the main team of the fic and the main teams of the RWBY series. I mostly do it because I feel integrating them too early devalues the main teams a little too much.**

**Next Chapter: The end of Initiation!**

**Have a nice day, BYE!**


	7. Slaying The Dragon

The four entered the main room of the temple, gazing upon the chess pieces in the middle.

"Wow," said Oliver, "these are the relics, chess pieces?"

"Hey, they're easy to replace I guess." said Clark.

"From what I can tell, depending on the relic you take, it'll determine what team you end up on." said Bruce.

The others looked back at Bruce in confusion.

"What's your reasoning?" asked Victor.

"Well, look at them." said Bruce, gesturing to the pieces, "There's 8 pieces per type, 4 in white and 4 in black. Since teams are split in four, it makes sense that the teams are determined by who has the same piece and color."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Clark.

Bruce then gestured to the empty stands, "Look, there are no white rook or knight pieces anymore."

"So it stands to reason that we all grab the same piece then, right?" asked Oliver.

"Not so fast." said Bruce, "We haven't all agreed."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Victor, "We're all here right? Wouldn't it make sense to be on the same team?"

"We don't know how well we work together," said Bruce, "Team cohesion might be bad, and what can you even do Oliver?"

"That's not fair." said Oliver, "I've got loads of trick arrows in my quiver that can disable or kill grimm. When am I gonna have a chance to really prove it? It's not like another Grimm is just gonna pop outta the river and provide a challenge."

A massive explosion rocks the temple, putting the four off balance.

"What the hell?!" said Victor, "What was that?!"

"Something's outside!" said Clark, "And it's not happy!"

An explosion rocks the temple again, blowing a hole in the roof. Clark tenses up as a piece of rubble smashes into him, pinning him to the ground. Bruce and Oliver leap to the side as Victor equips his blaster using his Omni-tool and begins blasting falling debris out of the air.

"Alright, I'm getting mad!" said Victor, "Show yourself and get a face full of laser!"

A large shadow moves outside the temple, a singular snake like body coiling around the temple and obscuring the light coming through the window. The shadow shifts over the hole in the temple ceiling, blocking the light coming in. Looking up, the four come face to face with a massive grimm. It had a dragon like appearance, nose-tendrils and all, it's maw open and radiating electricity.

"It's a sea feilong!" shouted Bruce, "Take cover!"

The lighting erupts from the feilong's mouth, blasting Victor off his feet as he morphs his omni-tool into a shield to block the attack.

"Woah!" shouted Victor, "You just had to say something Oliver!"

"Hey, don't blame me for this!" shouted Oliver, "It's pure coincidence!"

"He's got some tough armor." said Bruce, "We need to hit his weak points."

"How do you know this?!" asked Oliver.

"I've read up on this stuff." said Bruce, "Like a good student."

"Pfft." said Oliver, "Well, what do we do now, good student?"

Bruce pulls out his grapple gun, "Like I said, hit the weak points."

Firing the grapple, the hook flies upward, puncturing one of feilong's eyes. The feilong screeches in pain before spreading it's wings.

"IT HAS WINGS?!" shouted Oliver.

"Bruce!" shouted Clark, pushing the rubble off his body, "Wait for everyone else!"

"Everyone!" shouted Bruce, still holding onto the grapple, "You need to-"

Bruce is interrupted when the feilong takes to the air, carrying him upward and into the sky to the others surprise. The force of the feilong flapping its wings kicks up a massive cloud of dust, blinding the others.

"Oh crap." said Victor, waving his hands, "He's gone!"

"Not for long!" said Clark, grabbing Victor and Oliver.

"Wait," said Oliver, "what are you-"

Clark leaps into the air, carrying the two through the roof and after the feilong.

"WOOOOAAAAH!" screamed Oliver.

* * *

_Maybe the grapple gun wasn't the greatest way to go after a weak point._

Bruce flopped through the air, holding onto the grapple gun for dear life as the feilong flapped its wings. The wind resistance was getting worse and worse, making it harder for Bruce to hold on.

_It's worrying that a Feilong would travel so far upriver, but I can't worry about the why, only the how. _

Bruce pressed a button on the grapple gun, allowing it to slowly reel in the line and pull him closer and closer to the feilong's body.

"WOOOOAAAAH!"

Bruce turned around just in time to see Clark, Oliver, and Victor collide with the feilong. Clark quickly grabs a scale of the creature while Victor turned his omni-tool into a hook, lodging it in between the scales to hold on. Oliver missed completely, slamming into the feilong before falling. However, before he fell to far behind, Oliver let loose an arrow attached to his bow via rope that hooked itself between the scales as well. Bruce could only look in awe.

_Clark, you glorious dumbass._

*Sprang*

Bruce looks back to his grapple gun, realizing that the gears were starting to break.

_Damn, trying to reel myself foward against the wind put too much stress on the gears._

The grapple gun makes another *Sprang* sound before rapidly unreeling the rope, causing Bruce to fly backwards.

_No good, I gotta ditch the grapple!_

Bruce glances towards Clark before letting go of the grapple, falling towards Clark. Instinctively, Clark's hand flies outward, allowing Bruce to catch it and remain on the feilong.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Clark, "You jumped the gun!"

"Don't blame me if you didn't catch on fast enough." said Bruce, "Is Oliver alright?"

"NO!"

Clark and Bruce look down to see that Oliver is slowly but surely climbing up his rope with his bare hands.

"THIS SUCKS!" shouts Oliver.

"Can it Oliver." said Victor, hanging on for dear life, "This sucks for all of us."

"At least until we take down the feilong." said Clark, turning to Bruce, "Speaking of, how do we do that?"

"The feilong's scales are difficult to puncture without heavy artillery." said Bruce, "We have to hit the weak points."

"Which are?!" said Oliver, "You never specified!"

"I'm going to hit the eyes." said Bruce, "You guys work on the wings, they lack the armor of the main body."

"Thanks," said Oliver, finally reaching the main body, "for the info, not for helping me up."

"Shut up Oliver." said Victor, "No one else is complaining."

The feilong screeches, eliciting painful facial expressions from the group.

"Just get it done!" shouted Bruce.

Bruce began to climb towards the feilong's head, leaving the other 3 behind.

"Ok," said Victor, "So who hit's which wing?"

"I'll hit the left one," said Oliver, "You take right."

"Sounds good." said Victor, "Who're you gonna assist Clark?"

Clark looked down at the scales, "Actually, I've got an idea."

* * *

Bruce looked back, watching as Oliver sent arrows towards the feilong's left wing, puncturing it. Victor followed suit, blasting holes into the right wing with his blaster. The feilong screeched in pain as it struggled to maintain it's flight. Bruce moved up the dragon, using the scales as footholds to continue climbing. The feilong, originally climbing higher and higher into the sky, was now starting to lose its altitude. Bruce finally made it to just behind the head, pulling out a bladed throwing weapon.

_Alright, now to blind it._

Just as Bruce raises the blade, the feilong violently shakes its neck, throwing Bruce off it's head. Thinking quickly, Bruce grabs one of it's tendrils, keeping himself in the air. Unfortunately, this also put Bruce directly in front of the feilong's mouth. Openings it's maw, electricity began to crackle.

"OLIVER!" shouted Bruce.

Oliver looked ahead, seeing Bruce's predicament.

"Oh crap!" said Oliver, rifling in his quiver, "Think Ollie, think!"

Pulling out a specific arrow, Oliver nocked it and drew the bowstring back. Taking a deep breath, Oliver kept his eye on the feilong's head, but a lot more was going on his head.

"Wind resistance is harsh, which way is the wind naturally traveling?" said Oliver, "Oh screw it, trust the gut!"

Letting the arrow loose, Oliver watches as it flies through the air, traveling all the way to the feilong's head and finding its target in the mouth of the feilong. Upon its impact, the arrow exploded, creating a massive gray substance that entirely blocks the maw of the feilong and prevents it from firing its lightning.

Recognizing the opportunity, Bruce quickly flipped himself over the feilong's gaping mouth. Keeping the bladed throwing weapon in his hand, Bruce drove it through the feilong's other eye as he passed by, using it as a handle to remain aboard the grimm. The feilong screamed in pain through the substance currently gumming its throat.

"Damn!" said Bruce, "It's not enough."

"What?!" said Oliver, "What else can we do?"

"At this point, we'll have to just disable the wings and hope it dies when it hits the ground." said Bruce.

"Actually," said Clark, his hands wrapped around one of the feilong's scales, "I think we can end it right now."

"How?" asked Victor, "We can't break the scales, they're too durable."

"Get over here Victor!" said Clark, "I'll show you what I'm thinking."

Victor, followed by Bruce and Oliver, all converged on Clark's position, fighting the wind as it bore down on them.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Bruce.

"I was thinking," said Clark, beginning to pull the scale.

"If we can't break the armor," said Clark, pulling the scale harder and harder until it was ripped completely from the feilong, eliciting a massive screech of pain, "Then we take it off."

The others looked in awe at Clark's logic and strength.

"Hot damn!" said Victor, "So what do we do now?"

"We hit it with everything we've got." said Bruce, pulling out a circular disk.

"Simple," said Oliver, pulling out an arrow with a capsule in front, "I like simple."

"THis is gonna be one hell of a show!" said Victor, morphing his omni-tool into a massive blaster.

Clark's eyes grew red, heat emanating from them, "Ready."

"Ready." said Oliver.

"Ready." said Victor.

"Ready." said Bruce, "Now GO!"

The four attacked the exposed skin, Oliver and Bruce throwing their respective projectiles while Clark and Victor fire death upon the target. The explosion, combined with the sheer intensity of Clark and Victor's assaults, creates a blast so intense it blows a hole in the feilong.

"Holy shit!" shouted Oliver, "We did it!"

"Yeah man, that was awesome!" said Victor, "What do you think the force of that blast was?"

"Uh guys?" said Clark, "I think we have more pressing matters."

The 4 then realized that the feilong was disintegrating, and worse still, they were all falling faster and faster.

"I got this!" shouted Victor, "Everyone hold on!"

As the other 3 latched onto Victor, he morphed his omni-tool into blunt object. The object explodes into a nano-fiber parachute, slowing their descent.

"Jeez, that was close wasn't it?" said Clark, "Ha, hahahaha!"

Clark's spontaneous chuckling may have come off as strange, but that fact that they had survived such a dangerous opponent gave the boys such an adrenal high that they couldn't help but laugh along. Even Bruce couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow, even Bruce is chuckling!" said Oliver, "Does this mean we're a team?"

"You gotta admit, we did pretty good back there." said Victor, "I say we got team cohesion in spades. And stop squeezing so hard Oliver."

The 3 looked at Bruce.

"C'mon," said Clark, "Are you in?"

Bruce thought for a moment, "I...Agree, we should be a team."

"Great!" said Oliver, "Cause I grabbed the black knights and I didn't wanna put em back."

"Hey, saves us the time walking back." said Clark, "But seriously, I can't wait for what lies ahead."

* * *

"And Finally, we have Bruce Wayne, Victor Stone, Clark Kent, and Oliver Queen!" announced Ozpin.

The four walked up the steps onto the stage, their faces presented on a large screen. Initiation was over, and their team was forming.

"You collected the black knight pieces. From now on you shall go by the name BOSCO (BSCO), and your leader will be…Bruce Wayne!" announced Ozpin.

"Bosco? That sounds like a name someone would give to their dog, like Fido!" said Oliver.

"Sure." Said Bruce.

"Actually, bosco is an ancient word that means woodland." Said Clark.

The 3 students collectively looked at Clark in disbelief.

"What?" said Clark, "I know some things!"

* * *

Roman Sionis sat in his office, writing a note. His mask was heavy, it made him sweat, but he kept it on. It kept his underlings afraid.

The door to his office creaks open, and Roman Torchwick walks through, "You wanted to see me Sionis?"

"Yes, take a seat Torchwick." Said Sionis.

Torchwick takes a seat, lighting a cigar.

"So what's the deal, why drag me out here?" asked Torchwick.

"You know the terms of our agreement, right?" asked Sionis.

"What are you on abou-"

"RIGHT?!" shouted Sionis.

"Yes, I am aware of our terms. I handle shipping and other businesses, you handle security." Said Torchwick.

"Good good, now explain to me why you're breaking those terms?" said Sionis.

"What?" said Torchwick.

"I know you're trying to hire the Red Hood Gang!" said Sionis, "For a job I've already taken care of!"

Torchwick face forms a frown, "Sionis, Deadshot will set us back far too much money. The Red Hood gang is cheaper, plus, they're a whole gang, Deadshot is one person." Said Torchwick.

"One very professional person." Said Sionis, "He may not give a shit if he lives or dies, but he lives or dies by a professional work ethic. The Red Hood gang are a group of psychopaths that leave nothing but bodies and destruction in their wake."

"But Sionis-"

"NO BUTS!" said Sionis, "Stop bugging the red hood gang and let Lawton take care of the kids. That's all, now out of my office!"

Torchwick gets up, shoves his chair in, and walks out the door, slamming it shut. Sionis sighs before his phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" said Sionis, answering the phone.

"Black Mask, what a pleasure to meet you."

The other voice was distorted, but the words were clear.

"Alright listen, pal, I'm a busy guy, get to the point if you want to keep my attention." Said Sionis.

"Fine, look out of your window."

Sionis looks outside to find a small package on his windowsill. Getting out of his seat and walking over, Sionis opens the package to find a small gun magazine. What made the magazine interesting was that it was filled with green glowing bullets.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of prank?!" said Sionis.

"No prank, I heard you had trouble with a certain….bulletproof adversary. Keep these bullets on you, if he comes after you, try using them on him. Consider it a science experiment."

The caller hangs up, leaving Sionis speechless. Sionis lifts the box up and inspects it.

"What the hell do I do with this?" said Sionis.

* * *

**WOW, a chapter for both Lightning Strikes and This story in one night!**

**On to more sobering news. I would like to announce that for the purposes of keeping focus in this story, I will no longer ship Ruby and Clark. It would be too many spinning plates, and the story would just lose focus entirely. Weiss x Bruce and Yang X Oliver are still coming though because I basically promised my reviewers that. **

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: I like your OC's, I'll figure out if I can put them anywhere. Your Idea for Deathstroke is great! Solomon Grundy isn't likely, but hey it could happen, Wildcat might result in a loss of focus, but again, I'm keeping my options open.**

**Thanks for the feedback.**

**Dracus6: I heard you on the crossover idea, and ultimately after watching a few episodes of Akagame La Kill, I didn't like it. However, I'd actually encourage you to try and write that story! Even if I did write it for you, I don't think it would turn out the way you want. But this is Fanfiction! Try writing the story, I'll read it too!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Bomberguy789: Before I get to the responses, I just gotta say that you are by far my most valuable reviewer, your input is constructive, well written, and just a smidge passive aggressive, I love it and it's exactly what I need!**

**Endless positive responses are fun, mostly because they cover up the fact that my writing is mostly amateurish, but your reviews are fantastic because they encourage me to improve my plotting and writing, so I gotta say thanks!**

**In terms of ships, I decided to drop Ruby x Clark because your arguments are solid. Plus it doesn't really fit either character. I might have trapped myself into a corner by promising ships beforehand, especially with the Bruce ship vote, but I hope that by lessening the ships, It will lead to improvement.**

**I didn't plan on having the bat-team involve themselves with every RWBY event. I actually plan for them to do entirely different things at many points in the story. A few events will see them cross over with the RWBY main plot (It is a crossover after all.), but not everything will be super predictable. I'm actually doing this with my Flash X MHA Fic as well if you want to check that one out and leave some great advice there!**

**TL,DR: Please keep leaving reviews, they help immensely.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Red: Amanda Waller sounds pretty cool, but she might make the story lose focus. I'll think about it. Love the song choice!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Hyper-Nexus: Thanks for the name suggestions, it was way better than Vocab! It was very thoughtful and smart!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Vault Hunter: Surprise! They fight their own Grimm! Thank Bomberguy789 for getting me to swap gears for this stuff!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Rewrite: It took me a few days to rewrite this one, mainly to change the battle. I actually like this one better since it gives the dynamic a better foundation.**

**Next Chapter: Initial lessons!**


	8. Breakfast

*Click* *Clack*

The sound of fingers tapping a keyboard assailed the dorm room. it wasn't a particularly loud sound, but loud enough to make a peaceful sleep difficult.

"Alright!" said Oliver, "I'm only going to say this once Bruce! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry Oliver, this is important." Said Bruce, tapping away on a laptop.

"No, even if it's important, I can't sleep!" said Oliver, "Come on Bruce, it's one in the morning!"

"Kent and Stone are sleeping fine," said Bruce, "You're the only one with a problem Ollie."

"Vic has noise-canceling headphones on!" said Oliver, "And Clark defies all reason, that guy is a middle finger to logic!"

Bruce sighed, shutting his laptop, "I can do it later I guess."

"Thank you!" said Oliver, yawning before lying down in his bed to sleep.

Bruce took his time, stretching his arms and legs before bed.

* * *

*Click* *Clack*

Oliver's eyes shot open, his eye twitching, before turning to see that Bruce was back on his laptop.

"BRUCE!" shouted Oliver, "What time is it?"

"4 A.M." answered Bruce.

"You slept….FOR 3 HOURS!" shouted Oliver, "Did you even bother sleeping?!"

"Yes," said Bruce, "3 hours, more than usual."

"MORE THAN USUAL!" shouted Oliver, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Clark yawned, slowly opening his eyes and stretching his arms, "Hey Bruce, Hey Ollie, how're things!"

"Not. Good." Said Oliver, "You're up early."

"I tend to get up early for farm duty," said Clark, ""

A series of sharp knocks assault team BSCO's door, prompting Clark to get up and answer. Opening the door, he came face to face with Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh," said Clark, "hey Yang, what's up?"

Yang simply stared at Clark, rings under her eyes, her hair a mess, disheveled and with individual strands poking out.

"Where. Is. Ollie." Grunted Yang.

"He's right here." Said Clark, shifting his body and pointing at Oliver.

"Oh hey Yang," said Oliver, drained, "You look very pretty!"

Yang walked past Clark, moving through the room until she was right in front of Oliver.

"Your hair is incredible, even when unkempt!" said Oliver, before his smile disappeared, "I was probably too loud, I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

Surprisingly, Yang cracked a smile, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you!"

"Wait, what?" said Oliver.

"Yeah!" said Yang, "I overheard that you had trouble sleeping, so I came to help you sleep!"

"Really? How?" said Oliver.

Yang raised her fist and delivered a swift punch to Oliver's forehead, knocking him out cold. Her softer disposition melted back into a grouchy one.

"Can you put him under some kind of drug next time." Said Yang, "I don't want to hear him yell like that ever again."

"I don't think that's a good solution," said Clark, picking Oliver up off the floor and carefully placing him in his bed, "I think having a rational talk would be the best idea-"

"I'll slip some chloroform in his drink tomorrow night." Said Bruce, "He can get pretty annoying."

"Bruce no!" said Clark.

"Bruce yes." Said Yang, leaving the room and shutting the door, leaving the two behind.

"We need to talk about this." Said Clark.

Bruce didn't respond, continuing to work on his laptop.

"Fine," said Clark, sitting back down on his bed, "We'll talk about it later."

* * *

"Dude, what happened to your face?" asked Victor.

"Yang happened." Said Oliver, rubbing his forehead, "I don't even know her that well, but she seems to want to know me?"

Team BSCO walked down the ornate halls of Beacon, heading to breakfast.

"By laying you flat?" said Victor, "Wait, she was in our room? Who let her in?"

"I did." Said Clark, "Maybe it was a hasty decision."

"It was," said Bruce, "But seeing Queen get his ass handed to him was a sight to behold."

"What? Why?" said Oliver, "Why is it that when I get hurt, it's a celebrated event?!"

"Cause most of our fellow humans and faunus hate your guts." Said Victor.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense." Said Oliver, "But man, they don't have to be so enthusiastic!"

"Sure they do." Said Bruce, "You don't exactly make it easy to like you."

Oliver sighed, "There's no arguing with you is there Bruce."

"No there isn't," said Clark.

The team continued down the halls, toward the arena.

"Hey Ollie?" asked Clark, "I overheard you talking to Weiss."

"What? When?" asked Oliver.

"In the locker rooms." Said Clark, "It sounded like you guys had some history."

"That," Said Oliver, rubbing the back of his head, "is a short and somewhat uncomfortable story."

"Don't worry, you don't have to-"

"I tried to kiss her." Blurted Oliver.

The team went silent.

"You what?" said Clark.

"I….Tried to kiss her out of the blue." Said Oliver.

"Dude," said Victor, taking a few steps away from Oliver, "That's messed up."

"I know." Said Oliver, "I wasn't trying to be a creep. My dad let me have some wine at a Schnee dinner party when I was fifteen, I had a little too much."

"Oh." Said Clark, "I think I see where this is going."

"Then in walks this girl who looks like she descended from the clouds themselves." Said Oliver, "And drunk me….well, you know what he tried."

"Jeez man," said Victor, "That wasn't a story I was dying to hear."

"Honestly, it wasn't just the booze." Said Oliver, "I wasn't exactly the best person back then either. I tended to be an egotistical ass wherever I went."

"You're still an egotistical ass." said Bruce.

"I'm not denying that the old me is completely gone, but after the…accident I'm trying to change for the better." Said Oliver, "And I don't need your sass, Bruce."

Bruce stopped, holding his hand up, signaling the rest of the team to stop as well.

"We're here." Said Bruce.

* * *

"MMRPH!" grunt the ginger girl, her face stuffed with pancakes.

"Does she eat anything other than pancakes?" asked Clark.

"Nope." Said the lilac eyed boy, "Not at breakfast at least. By the way, I'm Ren, and this is Nora."

"How is she in such great shape?" said Oliver, "I mean, pancakes every day, wouldn't she gain a little-"

"Oliver," said Victor, "Maybe you should stop talking."

Oliver considered protesting but quickly shut his mouth upon seeing the murderous glare Nora was giving him. The eatery was bustling, people moving from spot to spot.

"Ha, serves you right Oliver." Said Weiss, "And what happened to your face?"

"Hey, at least I'm not a snobby little girl." Said Oliver, directing his attention to Weiss, "And I fell! On my face!"

"Snobby?!" gasped Weiss, "You're an egotistic jerk!"

"Guys!" said Ruby, "Please calm down! This is making breakfast uncomfortable for the rest of us!"

"Ugh, name one person who unironically likes you." Asked Oliver, "Please, point me towards someone who genuinely enjoys being around you for your personality."

"I do!" said Jaune.

"Nobody asked you!" said Weiss.

"Calm down." said Bruce, "I understand there's some beef here, but you don't have to raise your voices.!"

"Oh, sorry!" asked Weiss, "We probably should lower our voices."

"Ooh, someone's kissing ass," said Oliver.

"Oliver!" said Weiss, fuming, "If you say another word, I'm going to put a fork in your eye."

The pure venom in her voice was enough to shut Oliver up.

"Hey Oliver?" said said the black haired girl.

"Yes, Ms….Uh," said Oliver, blanking on her name.

"Blake." Said Blake.

"Right, Blake," Said Oliver, "Did you want to say something?"

"You're Oliver Queen, right?" asked Blake.

"You mean the CEO of Queen industries?" asked Jaune, "The one who makes most of the scrolls in Vale?"

"That's the one." Said Pyrrha, "And to answer your question Blake, that is him."

"Wait, how do you know?" asked Jaune.

"She did a sponsorship thing with my company a few months ago, Endorsed the Q-Scroll and all." Answered Oliver, "But Blake, why do you want to know?"

Blake stared down into her breakfast, "I already spoke to Bruce about his company, the labor policies in his company are fair." Said Blake, "But your company, they outright encourage a fair work environment. You championed for a better workplace for not just your company, but for everyone."

Oliver stared at Blake, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm saying," said Blake, "That you're doing a good job."

Oliver looked back down into his food, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Said Blake, finishing her food and cracking open a book.

"So Clark!" said Ruby, "How was life on a farm?"

"It was really nice!" said Clark, "We had a few problems with Grimm and even a tornado or two, but it was a mostly peaceful existence."

"Wow, where is this place?" asked Ruby.

"It's called Smallville," said Clark, "The name is kinda telling considering it isn't even on the map."

"Really? It isn't on the map?" said Ruby.

"Nope!" said Clark.

"That's…Neat, OH!" said Ruby, "I didn't pay attention during our fights, but I need to know! What weapon do you use?"

"Weapon?" said Clark, unsure how to respond, "Well…..I don't use a weapon."

"What? Then how did you shoot lasers?" asked Ruby.

"I use my…It's better I just show you." Said Clark.

Clark picked up a pancake from Nora's plate, earning a glare, before staring at it. Soon enough, his eyes glow red and the pancake catches fire.

"WOW!" said Ruby, "That's awesome!"

"MY PANCAKE!" shouted Nora.

"Use it again!" said Ruby, "Here, burn this apple!"

"Hey, that's my apple!" said Weiss.

"Maybe I shouldn't be burning so much food, it's kind of wasteful." Said Clark.

"Boo!" said Yang, "Burn the food, burn the food, burn the food!"

Ruby soon joins the chant. Clark, pressured by his peers, submits and burns the apple.

"YEAH!" shouted both Yang and Ruby.

While Clark was deep in the demonstration, Bruce observed the rest of the table, noting different possible allies.

_They're all excellent choices, considering they took down a nevermore and a deathstalker together. Rose is fast, and her position as a leader makes her a good choice, but as of right now, she's quite impulsive. Mrs. Schnee is intelligent, but her physical abilities are a little lacking. Blake is a mystery, I'm unsure as to how her skills are, will have to investigate. Yang seems highly destructive, though Clark already seems to fulfill that category. Pyhrra is a renowned fighter, definitely someone to look out for. Ren and Nora are mysteries as well, though I should do some research. Nora seems like a loose cannon, unlikely to be recruited. And then there's Jaune._

As if on queue, Jaune falls backward out of his seat.

_I have no clue how he got in, though he does seem to have potential in a leadership position._

"Bruce, what are you doing?" asked Clark.

"Checking out the crown for potential recruits." Said Bruce, "For our mission."

"Maybe start with Pyrrha?" said Clark, "She's a tournament champion."

Bruce nodded to Clark before striking up a conversation with Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Said Bruce.

"That's me!" said Pyrrha.

"Might I ask where you got your training?" asked Bruce.

"Sanctum," said Pyrrha, "I worked hard, very hard, and it paid off!"

"Interesting." Said Bruce, "and what of the Mistral tournaments?"

"I won those with good strategy and technique, no other way around it!" said Pyrrha.

"I see," said Bruce, "And what of-"

"Might I ask you a question?" asked Pyrrha.

Bruce considered the thought, then nodded.

"Well, you have no record of a formal education." said Pyrrha, "Where did you get your skills?"

"I visited a few different people outside the establishment of education." Replied Bruce, "They gave me skills I couldn't normally learn in the normal academies."

"Then why are you here, at Beacon?" asked Pyrrha.

"I needed a refresher course." Said Bruce.

_Her questions are getting invasive, she's avoiding the subject for some reason._

*BBBBRRRRING*

The bell rang suddenly, signifying the next class.

"Unfortunately, our time is up." Said Bruce, pushing in his seat, "I guess we'll have to talk later."

"Indeed!" said Pyrrha, pushing in her seat.

The 3 teams put away their breakfasts and headed to class, combat class.

* * *

The Arena stood in front of team BSCO, a small indoor auditorium surrounded by rows of seats. A large screen displaying combat data was placed above the arena.

"Good morning class!" said Goodwitch, announcing at a stand within the seats, "Today will be our first class in non-grimm combat training!"

The class listened with content, though some were happier than others.

"Yes!" said Yang, "I can beat people up and not get in trouble for it!"

"That's barbaric!" said Weiss.

"Oh leave Yang alone Weiss," said Ruby, "That's just how she has fun!"

Goodwitch cleared her throat loudly, silencing any small talk before continuing.

"Today, we will have four fights, all picked at random." Said Goodwitch, "Those who are selected must try their best, the spectators must observe for any flaws or good techniques and strategies."

The screen lit up, displaying a collection of matches.

"You know," said Clark with a worried look, "Normally I wouldn't feel intimidated, but after seeing her in action, I kinda am!"

"You feel intimidated!" said Oliver, "I'm going up against someone who already punched me today, and I don't like the feeling of that particular punch!"

"Nobody likes to get punched, Ollie." Said Victor.

"This will be interesting." Said Bruce.

The teams watched on as the matches read

**Oliver Queen Vs. Yang Xiao Long**

**Blake Belladonna Vs. Bruce Wayne**

**Clark Kent Vs. Nora Valkyrie**

**Pyrrha Nikos Vs. Vincent Stone**

* * *

**I was originally going to make this half a dialogue chapter and half a battle chapter, but I felt that writing the battles separately would be the best way to go about this story. If you couldn't tell, this is an original arc! I'm going to swap between original arcs and arcs that crossover with RWBY Arcs, but aren't super invasive.**

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: Thanks for the recommendations! I never saw Yu Yu Hakusho, (Wrong generation.) But I like the beat! I like the voice actors too, especially Kevin Conroy. I may not have kept up with the CW shows, but I will watch the SHIT out of that Superman and Lois show when it comes out! **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: Your review inspired me to make this chapter more dialogue-based.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Red: Thanks for the recommendations, I love Fire Force a lot!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**BulletstormX: I haven't played Grimm Eclipse, so probably not. I read the plot synopsis and that story seems to fit a game well, but not a written fanfic.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Guest: Green bullets mean Bald man.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Vault Hunter: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Rewrite: This chapter was fun to rewrite, and overall, Bruce's character feels a lot better. I also changed his dynamic with Weiss, as he's more friendly and they're no longer openly hostile to one another. Now Bruce acts like a person Weiss tends to compare herself to, kinda like a goal.**

**Next Chapter: Fight Club!**

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day, BYE.**


	9. Fight Club: Part 1

"Quit running!"

"If I stop, I'm gonna get a face full of your fist, so no thanks!"

Oliver sprinted around Yang, dodging, weaving, and rolling to dodge any incoming punches.

"C'mon Yang!" shouted Ruby, "Take him down!"

The first battle had started, and Oliver wasn't in the best position.

"You're a slippery little bastard!" said Yang, "But once I catch you, I'll crush you!"

"Is no a valid answer?!" said Oliver.

Yang rocketed towards Oliver, throwing another punch at him. Oliver dives out of the way, rolling to his feet before breaking into another sprint.

*huff* *huff*

Oliver wheezed, running out of breath.

"How… How the hell is she not tired yet?!" said Oliver.

"You've been running in circles this whole time; she's been smart and not chased you directly." Shouted Bruce from the audience, "Running from her is only going to expend energy better spent attacking?"

"OK smartass!" Said Oliver, "Maybe I should stand still and take aim? Let her beat the shit outta me?!"

"Just attack her on the move!" shouted Bruce.

Oliver let the idea stew for a moment before drawing 2 arrows, both with a small sphere at the tip, continuing his sprint.

"You gonna stop for me?" asked Yang, rocketing at Oliver again.

"No, but you can stop for me!" said Oliver.

Without breaking his stride, Oliver dropped to his knees, sliding along the ground. Arcing his back, Oliver bent backward, looking behind him and taking aim. Yang, currently in midair due to her aggressive attack, raised her hands to protect her face. Pulling the bowstring back, Oliver narrowed his eyes before the sphere at the tip of his arrow broke, revealing a rapidly inflatable object.

A boxing glove.

"What the?" said Yang, lowering her arms to get a better view of the ridiculous sight. Smirking, Oliver loosed the arrow, watching with satisfaction as it connected with her stomach.

"Gugk!" said Yang, covering her stomach as the arrow knocked the wind out of her.

Oliver wasted no time, torquing his whole body to turn his body around to face Yang, stopping his slide and standing himself up in the process. Drawing his second boxing glove arrow, Oliver loosed it, hitting Yang square in the nose and knocking her head backward. Yang gripped her nose, grunting in pain, An audible collection of gasps came from the audience.

"How's that for attacking on the move!" said Oliver.

"Nice one Oliver!" cheered Clark.

"Mr. Queen, the fight is not over!" said Glynda.

"Oh crap!" said Oliver, drawing a normal arrow.

Yang, looking up after holding her nose, glared at Oliver before launching herself towards him. Oliver launched the arrow at Yang, only for Yang to use her Ember Celica to jump to the side in midair, altering her path. Oliver's eyes widened as Yang changed her path again, getting up close and personal and delivering a punch to Oliver's crotch.

"YEOW!" shouted Oliver, falling to his knees in pain, "Low. Blow."

"Hey, don't go crying to me!" said Yang, "The fights not over yet."

Raising her fist, Yang brought it down on Oliver's head, smashing him into the ground.

"This isn't good," said Victor, "His aura's orange, one more good hit and he's down!"

As Yang raised another fist, Oliver rolled to his right, dodging the strike. Pulling out an arrow with a LED tip, Oliver prepared to draw his bow but found his hand empty. Looking at where he rolled from, he realized he had left his bow on the ground. Smirking, Yang put her foot on the bow and slid it behind her.

"Considering you're just the guy with a bow and arrow, what're you gonna do without them?" teased Yang, reloading her Ember Celica.

Oliver, eyes widened, looking at the arrow in his hand before looking back at Yang.

"YAAAAAAAH!"

Oliver screamed bloody murder, throwing the arrow at Yang. Oliver closed his eyes as the arrow released a blinding flash of light.

"Gah!" said Yang, shielding her eyes.

Sprinting forward, Oliver leaped at Yang, tackling her to the ground and putting her in a headlock. Yang struggled against Oliver's grip, causing the two to practically roll around on the ground together.

"This feels kinda wrong to watch." Said Victor.

"It's revolting!" said Weiss.

"C'mon Yang, take him out!" cheered Ruby.

"I'm..trying….Ruby." gasped Yang.

Oliver struggled against Yang's surprising strength, her long flowing blonde hair swatting him in the face and getting in his mouth, causing him to gag.

"Gagk!" gasped Oliver, spitting the hair out, "Geez lady, get a haircut once in a while."

Oliver's eyes widened when he realized the hair began to glow, taking on an almost fiery appearance. The shock of the sight caused Oliver to loosen his grip, allowing Yang to turn her head towards Oliver. Her normally lilac eyes had been replaced by a red angry glare, causing Oliver to go pale.

"Blonde pact?" gasped Oliver.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. HAIR!" shouted Yang.

Taking advantage of Oliver's loosened grip, Yang turned around, throwing a punch straight into Oliver's face and causing him to fly out of the arena and into the audience.

"I got him!" said Clark, catching Oliver, "Oliver?"

The strike had rendered Oliver unconscious.

"That's the second time Yang punched him out today." Said Clark.

"He's got some luck with the ladies huh." Joked Victor.

"Mr. Queen's Aura is now in the red." Said Glynda, "Yang Xiao Long wins."

"Woo Hoo!" shouted Yang.

"Yay Yang!" cheered Ruby.

Glynda walked into the center of the arena, brandishing a tablet.

"Excellent battle you two, though you could both use work," said Glynda, "Miss Xiao Long, your confidence and speed in battle is exceptional, but you should work on avoiding strikes instead of taking them, even if taking hits is the center of your semblance."

"Right ma'am!" said Yang.

"And Mr. Queen, you have a knack for resourceful thinking, you just need to put it into use faster." Said Glynda.

"Will do," groaned Oliver from the stands.

"In addition, both of you should reduce the banter." said Glynda, "Vocal provocation is useful in the right circumstances, but it's a distraction for both of you, work on it!"

"Yes Ma'am." Said Yang and Oliver simultaneously.

"Jinx!" shouted Yang.

"Oh damnit!" said Oliver.

"Hah, you owe me lunch!" said Yang, walking back into the audience.

Glynda pushed her glasses up to her eyes, "Will the next participants please come down!"

* * *

Bruce stood across from Blake, tightening his fists, he had noticeably left his helmet behind, only keeping his belt.

"You've got this Blake!" cheered Ruby.

"Yeah, knock his socks off!" cheered Yang.

"C'mon Bruce, you can do this!" cheered Clark.

Oliver groaned in the stands.

"Are you ok Ollie?" asked Yang.

"I think you broke something." Said Oliver.

Clark leaned over from his seat and looked at Oliver, specifically his chest.

"No, nothing's broken." Said Clark, "You're good, though you do have some nasty bruises."

"Haha," said Oliver, "What, did you look inside me?"

"Something like that." Said Clark.

"Wait, what?" said Oliver, "You can see….inside me? Like, under my skin?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah." Said Clark.

Oliver looked at him in disbelief, "Laser eyes, now this! What are you?"

"Um, one of a kind?" said Clark.

Oliver paused for a moment before chuckling.

"Hah, we'll discuss this later, I've gotta lie on the floor in pain now." Said Oliver, lying on his back.

Blake's grip on her Gambol Shroud tightened as she readied herself. Bruce grabbed a small item from his pocket before getting into a fighting stance, raising his fists.

"Begin!" commanded Glynda.

Bruce broke into a sprint towards Blake, causing Blake to assume a more defensive stance.

_I've got to test her, see if what she's made of and what her skills are._

Raising his fist, Bruce flung his arm towards the ground, releasing the object in his hand. The object, a small pellet, collided with the ground before exploding, releasing a massive outflux of smoke.

"A smoke bomb?" said Weiss, "That's kinda dirty."

"Hey, he knows how to use his tools." Said Victor.

The smoke engulfs Blake, completely cutting off her view as well as Bruce's.

_Remember her previous position, she won't risk running into me, she'll play defense. _

Bruce circled the smoke before leaping inside from the opposite end of his initial approach.

_Then again, she won't expect an assault from this side!_

Readying a punch, Bruce was surprised when a foot met his side, sending him tumbling out of the smoke.

"Wha-" grunted Bruce, regaining his footing.

"Nice try," said Blake, walking out of the smoke with her Gambol Shroud in gun form, pointing at Bruce, "But that won't work on me."

"Woo Hoo Go Blake!" shouted Yang.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, his focus entirely on the gun.

_The smoke bomb should have given me an early strike, she has some kind of counter. Enhanced sight, smell perhaps? I should make sure to study her movements._

Bruce grabs a throwing weapon from his belt, throwing it at and angle to the left. Blake's eyes follow the weapon as she quickly shoots it out of the air before returning her sights to Bruce. However, Bruce had used the opportunity to quickly dive after Blake. Throwing a kick at Blake's head, Blake ducks under, turning her Gambol Shroud into a sword before attempting to sweep Bruce's legs with it. Bruce leaps over the sweep, doing a front flip before bringing his leg down on Blake's head in a kick.

_These moves, I've encountered them before!_

Blake yelped, quickly stumbling away from Bruce. Pressing the attack, Bruce attempted to strike Blake again, this time throwing a punch toward her face. However, Blakes face dissipated as her form seemed to evaporate. Bruce spotted Blake farther away, at the edge of the arena, holding one of his smoke pellets in her hand. Staring Bruce down, Blake threw the pellet at Bruce, completely engulfing him in smoke.

"Hmm." Grunted Bruce, rotating his body, ready at any moment.

_She's skilled, resourceful, and agile. The moves are eerily similar to those used by the White Fang. The bow has a subtle movement to it every now and again, it likely has something to do with her enhanced senses. Could she be-_

Bruce closed his eyes, slowing his heart.

_Focus Bruce, think later. If she has enhanced senses she may know my location in the smoke. If I just listen for her maybe I can-_

Bruce picks up footsteps behind him.

_Perfect._

Bruce raises his hand, catching Blake's wrist.

"How-"

Blake didn't have much time to talk before Bruce threw her into the ground, taking her Gambol Shroud in the process. Blake quickly stumbled out of the smoke, Bruce in pursuit. As they emerged from the smoke, Bruce swung the weapon wildly, attempting to rapidly knock Blakes aura down, but Blake just kept dodging.

"You're a lot faster than I thought!" said Bruce.

Blake didn't return the small talk, grabbing Gambol Shroud on the newest swing.

Grabbing Bruce's arm, Blake swung him over her shoulder, slamming him headfirst into the ground before taking her weapon back. Bruce quickly flipped on his front before jumping back to dodge another attack from Blake.

*Huff* *Huff*

Bruce and Blake stumbled backward, breathing heavily. Both sported nasty bruises, and Bruce even had a nosebleed.

"Ready for round 2?" asked Bruce, wiping the blood off his face.

"Yeah." Said Blake, biting her tongue.

Bruce brandished his fists as Blake brandished Gambol Shroud. As the two began to charge at one another however, a resounding "STOP!" came from Glynda.

"That's enough you two!" said Glynda, eliciting groans and complaints from the crowd, "You two may be ready to fight, but your Aura's say otherwise."

Looking at the screen, Blake and Bruce realize that they're both in the red.

_Damn, I need to manage my stamina better._

Both Bruce and Blake looked disappointed.

"Don't look so disappointed," said Glynda, "You both performed exceptionally well, though some work is necessary. Miss Belladonna, you should play more offensively, you're too reactive."

"Yes, ma'am." Said Blake.

"And Mr. Wayne, you're aggressive strategy is well implemented, but you overreach. You must know your limits. Am I clear Mr. Wayne?" Explained Glynda.

"Yes, ma'am." said Bruce.

"Good, go into the audience now." Said Glynda, "The next fight will happen in five minutes if anyone wishes to take a break."

Bruce made his way up into the audience, sitting down next to Clark.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Clark, "You look a little…. worse for wear?"

Bruce frowned, "I'm fine, but since you're here I need a favor from you."

Clark's eyes narrowed, "Um, what kind of favor?"

Bruce pointed at Blake, now seated with her team.

"I want you to look under her ribbon, atop her head." Said Bruce, "I've got a theory."

"Um, I don't think I should do that," said Clark, "It's kind of a breach of privacy. Wait, how do you know I have that kind of vision?"

"I'm a good listener, now do it." Said Bruce, "It's for the mission."

Clark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before reluctantly focusing his eyes on Blake.

"I don't know what you're looking fo-" Clark's eyes widened, looking under Blake's Bow he saw 2 distinct black cat ears, "Those are...Cat ears! Is she a faunus?!"

Bruce looked down, opening a scroll and typing something.

"What're you typing." Said Clark.

"Notes," said Bruce, "I'll tell you later. Meanwhile, someone has a ginger to fight."

Clark looked out into the arena, seeing an extremely happy Nora giggling with contempt.

"Good luck Clark." Said Bruce.

Clark looked back, having an almost terrified look on his face.

"What?" asked Bruce, "Something wrong?"

"Um, actually, I don't know why but," said Clark, "I think I'm…Scared!"

"Mr. Kent?"

Clark turned to see that Glynda has returned, beckoning him to the arena.

"Well!" said Clark, putting one foot on the railing, "Guess I better get down there!"

"Yes," said Bruce, "and Clark?"

"Yeah?" said Clark.

"Try and win this one." Said Bruce.

"Heh, alright Bruce, I'll win one for ya." Said Clark before he hopped down.

Bruce's attention returned to his scroll, typing out more notes.

_**Blake Belladonna is a faunus, but not a public faunus. While it is possible that she's hiding it simply due to social pressure, it's equally possible that she's a spy for the White Fang. Considering her training, it's clear she at least has a history with the group. I will need to investigate further for sure.**_

* * *

**And here we are, another chapter! I considered waiting on releasing this and making an extra-sized chapter, but ultimately, I wanted to put something out soon, so I split the chapter in 2. I'm also going to be working on something that isn't related to fanfiction, so while I should still regularly put out chapters, it may not be as consistent. **

**Edit: made an oopsie while separating AU notes and the story oof!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I heard about the Japanese Spiderman show, apparently that Spiderman will be in Spiderverse 2! Also, I hadn't seen the episode yet and you spoiled the return of THAT Character. It's an oof on my part, but please do keep spoilers out of the reviews!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Red: RWBY villains will fight the DC characters, sometimes in their own arcs! The main villain will be both Darkseid and Salem, though they won't appear until much later.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Spiderfan626: I love your interpretations!**

**Rewrites: This one was another fun one. I also wanted Bruce to be more of a detective, so I'm making him a lot smarter.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**That's all for now, but This'll hopefully get updated soon! I try to keep it weekly.**

**Thanks for reading, Bye! **


	10. Fight Club: Part 2

Clark Kent had many talents. He was good at ripping weeds from the ground, dislodging large boulders from a field, and even removing tree's with his bare hands to clear more space for the farm.

Clark would never imagine that one of his best talents was taking a hammer to the face.

Nora's hammer slammed into Clark's forehead, practically launching him from one end of the arena to the other. Clark collided with the side of the arena with a resounding thud.

"WooHoo!" shouted Nora, "Almost out of the park!"

"Not quite." Groaned Clark, stumbling to his feet.

_Ok, she's fast, she's strong, how do I-_

Nora launches herself forward at top speed as she swings her hammer into Clark's side, knocking him across the wall.

"Oww." Said Clark.

"This is really fun!" said Nora, "But you should really fight back!"

Nora leaps at Clark, raising the hammer above her head with a gleeful smile before bringing it down on Clark.

She didn't expect Clark to catch it, with one hand no less.

"Woah!" said Nora, "You're strong!"

"Yep!" said Clark, grabbing the hammer with his other hand and flinging Nora over his head, sending her crashing into the arena floor. Nora leaps away, cycling her Magnhild into grenade rifle form.

"Eat 40mm!" shouted Nora, firing grenade rounds at Clark. The rounds his Clark in the chest, blowing him back.

_Ow, ok, a direct approach isn't working, maybe try a more ranged approach._

Taking a deep breath, Clark catches the last grenade in Magnhild's magazine before it hits him. Clark smiles in satisfaction as Nora's arms slouch.

"Uh oh!" said Nora.

Raising his arm, Clark hurls the grenade back at Nora, blowing up the ground beneath her.

"Aah!" Yelped Nora, tumbling backward on the ground.

"Have you had enough?" asked Clark, walking towards Nora.

Nora answered by throwing her hammer at Clark, nailing him in the head and knocking it backward.

"Nope!" said Nora, leaping onto her hammer to recover it.

Clark stood upright, a welt forming on his forehead.

"Oh it's on!" shouted Clark.

* * *

The audience watched as two brawled it out in the arena, bits of rubble being sent into the air.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone stay conscious this long when fighting Nora." Said Ren.

"Clark's like a massive wall of steel," said Victor, "I don't think I've ever seen anything really hurt him. Hell, I've never seen him bleed!"

"I've seen Nora make a pretty big hole in a steel wall." Said Jaune, "I'm kinda surprised that Clark has lasted this long against Nora."

"It's like the unstoppable force meets the immovable object." Said Blake.

"I dunno," said Oliver, gesturing to the screen showing aura's, "Seems pretty stoppable to me."

The group looked up at the screen, and were shocked to find that while Nora had lost a decent chunk of her aura, a third to be exact, Clark's aura had only gone down roughly 10 percent.

"She's barely made a dent!" said Weiss.

"And Clark's made a decent dent in Nora's aura!" said Oliver, "Ha, our guy's the strongest around!"

"Speak for yourself Ollie." Said Yang.

As Ollie and Yang devolved into an argument, Victor slid up next to Bruce, who was observing the battle.

"Bruce, I know Clark is ahead right now, but do you think he can win? Like, for real?" asked Victor.

"Clark is stronger and more durable than Nora, He's just taking forever to end the fight." Said Bruce, "Trust me, Clark has this one."

* * *

Clark wrestled with Nora, struggling to rip Magnhild from her hands.

"Give it!" said Clark.

"Never!" shouted Nora, ripping Magnhild from Clark's grip before bringing it down on the top of his head, causing Clark to abruptly sink into the earth, embedding his feet in the earth. Nora smiled before continuing to hammer Clark into the ground.

"Hah, It's like playing Whack A Mole!" cheered Nora.

At the end of her assault, only the hair on Clark's head was visible.

"And one more swing should do it!" said Nora, raising her Magnhild.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble under Nora, causing her to stumble back and forth trying to regain her balance. Clark burst out of the whole he was forced into, holding a massive slab of concrete that made up the floor. Lifting it over his head, Clark slammed the Concrete down on her head, dazing Nora.

"Ugh." Groaned Nora, her eyes unfocused, "I'm seeing tiny ursas!"

Shaking her head rapidly, Nora quickly regained her focus, holding up Magnhild.

"Alright! Ready for round 2?!" asked Nora.

"No, I don't think so." Said Clark, his eyes glowing red.

Suddenly, Magnhild began to get very hot in Nora's hands.

"Ow, ow, ow!" said Nora, quickly dropping Magnhild on the ground, "How did you do that?!"

Nora looked up, only to find Clark wasn't in front of her.

"Um, where did you go?" asked Nora.

"Behind you." Said Clark.

Nora yelped as Clark practically materialized behind her, swinging her fists at him. Clark catches her left fist, then her right, before bending his knees and leaping high into the air, Nora in tow.

"Woooooaaaah!" shouted Nora.

At the apex of his jump, practically touching the ceiling, Clark lifted Nora above his head before flinging her down toward the ground. Her landing made a notable crack as the floor literally cratered around her.

"Ow." Said Nora, beginning to climb out of the hole.

Then Clark landed fist first on top of her.

When the dust settled, Clark walked out of the crater, leaving a disoriented Nora behind.

"Did…did I win?"

Clark looked up at the aura screen, Nora's had a decent chunk taken out, while Clark's hadn't moved all that much.

"No, neither of you have won." Said Glynda, writing into her pad, "But considering your vast reserves of Aura, this will go on for hours if we let it. Looking at the aura meters, Mr. Kent's aura has fallen far slower than miss Valkyrie's. Therefore, it is logical to declare Mr. Kent the winner."

The crowd collectively sighed, hoping for more wanton destruction.

"Apologies, but we must continue on to our final match. Miss Nikos and Mr. Stone, please make your way into the arena." Said Glynda, taking out her wand and repairing the damage, "And on another note Mr. Kent and Miss Valkyrie, please exercise far less destructive force next time."

"Got it!" responded Nora.

"Yes Ma-am!" said Clark.

* * *

Victor fidgeted with his Omni-tool on the Arena floor, calibrating its settings.

"Are you ready Mr. Stone?" asked Glynda.

"I'm ready…Now!" said Victor, the Omni-tool properly calibrated and prepared, fitting itself to his hand like a glove. Victor stood across from Pyrrha, who brandished her spear and shield.

"Are you prepared Victor?" asked Pyrrha.

"Sure, prepared to win!" said Victor, the Omni-tool taking the form of a missile launcher.

"Right, then," said Glynda, "Begin!"

Victor quickly aims and fires missiles at Pyrrha, causing her to dive forward to avoid them. Victor fires another volley, this time at a closer range. Pyrrha lifts her shield in defense against one while making a subtle motion with her spear towards the other one. One missile collides with the shield, causing a mini-explosion that forces Pyrrha back slightly, while the other spins past her, wildly out of control.

Bruce looked on with interest, taking mental notes on Pyrrha's fighting style.

Victor narrowed his eyebrows, considering other options, But Pyrrha didn't give him much time to think. Lunging at him with spear in hand, Pyrrha thrusts at Victor, forcing him to think on his feet.

"OK! This is how we're doing this then!" shouted Victor.

Victor raised his fist, Omni-tool in hand, and brought it down onto the ground. The Omni-tool forms a massive fist, causing a large outflux of force from the impact center of Victor's strike. The strike forces Pyrrha back, allowing Victor to turn his Omni-tool into a blaster.

"You're good Pyrrha, and you can block missiles!" said Victor, "But let's see if you can block lasers?!"

Victor fires a blast of energy at Pyrrha, forcing Pyrrha to jump out of the way.

"Don't worry, I'll hit you eventually!" shouted Victor, continuing his volley.

* * *

"His weapon is so COOL!" shouted Ruby with Glee.

"It's certainly very versatile." Said Blake.

"Bruce, what are the chances that Victor comes out on top?" asked Clark.

"His chances aren't good." Said Bruce.

"What? Don't believe in our resident tech wiz?" joked Oliver.

"No, I think Victor is extremely capable, more so than you Oliver." Said Bruce.

"Hey!" said Oliver.

"He's right you know." Said Yang.

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell me that!" said Oliver.

"Pyrrha Nikos has an exceptional record behind her. Even now, as an adolescent, she's one of the best fighters in the world." Said Weiss.

"Exactly." Said Bruce, "Victor is certainly a good fighter, but I don't think he has much chance against the best in the world."

* * *

Pyrrha leaped and dived between blasts, gracefully weaving between the attacks. Suddenly, Pyrrha Raised her spear arm and launched it toward Victor

"Not good enough!" shouted Victor, rolling under the spear, "Right, now I can-"

Pyrrha laid Victor flat with a kick before placing her shield over his neck.

"Yield." Said Pyrrha.

"How did you-"

"A distraction to take you off your balance and make you stop firing at me, then a little speed to take advantage of that distraction."

Victor struggled, attempting to raise his blaster, but Pyrrha placed her boot on top of that particular arm, immobilizing Victor.

"Fine, I yield." Sighed Victor.

"Miss Nikos, wonderful as usual. Your performance was perfect!" said Glynda, "As for Mr. Stone, I have a few pointers. Confidence is good, but you displayed an excessive amount. Overconfidence is an easy way to an early grave when fighting grimm."

"Yes, Ma'am." Said Victor.

"And do make sure to plan ahead in your actions. You won't fall for simple tricks like the one Pyrrha performed if you just think ahead." Said Glynda

"Thank you, Ma'am." Said Victor.

Glynda motioned to the rest of the class.

"Right, that's all for today," said Glynda, "I hope the battles in this arena today have been helpful in the study of non-grimm combat! Class is dismissed!"

The rest of the day was uneventful for team BSCO, lectures from Port and Oobleck were uninteresting and overall boring. The eventful stuff happened at dinner.

* * *

"Really?!" said Yang, "You had to THROW an arrow at me!"

"Hey, what else was I supposed to do?!" asked Oliver, taking a sip of water.

"Throw a punch?" said Yang, "Oh, and while we're on the subject of punching, you actually have a freaking Boxing glove arrow?"

"Yeah." Said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Yang.

"Why what?" joked Oliver.

Yang sighed, "Why do you carry arrows with boxing gloves built-in?"

"You know how sometimes you see someone you don't like?" said Oliver, motioning towards an unaware Cardin sitting across the room.

"Yeah?" said Yang.

"And you know how you would like to give them the old right hook, but you're too lazy to get up and do it?" said Oliver, slipping out his bow.

"Yes?" said Yang.

"Well, with the boxing glove arrow, you can punch someone from really far away!" said Oliver, nocking a boxing glove arrow and sending it straight at Cardin.

"Wha-", Cardin turned around just in time to see a big green boxing glove bean him right in the face, knocking him out.

"What the hell!" said Dove.

"Who did that!" shouted Sky.

Oliver's eyes widened as he quietly whistled while quickly slipping the bow back into its jacket. Yang, meanwhile, had burst out laughing.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" bellowed Yang, "That- That was amazing!"

"That was not amazing!" said Weiss, "That was positively barbaric!"

"Hey, be thankful I chose him and not you!" joked Oliver.

"What did you say?!" said Weiss.

"Guys, guys!" said Clark, "Please calm down!"

"Hmph, Queen isn't worth my time anyway!" said Weiss, leaving Oliver grumbling to himself.

Bruce tapped away at his scroll, completely disinterested in the conversation.

"You know," said Weiss, "being on that too long is bad for your eyes."

Bruce looked up from his scroll, glaring at Weiss with enough intensity to burn a hole through her head.

"Errr," stammered Weiss, her confidence shrinking, "I'll talk about something else, like those weapons you have. I saw you pull out those boomerangs and smoke bombs and such, what else do you have?"

"Yes," said Blake, abruptly joining the conversation, "I'm also curious about what kind of weapons you have."

Bruce sighed, "I wouldn't consider most of these weapons." Said Bruce, pulling out his belt of gadgets, "I would call most of them tools."

"Ooh!" said Ruby, "Are we talking about weapons?!"

Ruby inched closer to her teammates, looking with glee as Bruce emptied his belt and neatly arranged his gadgets.

"These," said Weiss, gesturing towards some of Bruce's sharpened throwing weapons, "These are the boomerangs you use, right?"

"They're not boomerangs," said Bruce, "They're closer to shurikens. Sharp, quiet, and accurate in the right hands."

"Boring!" piped Ruby.

"Ruby!" said Weiss, "That's extremely rude!"

"Ironic coming from you!" said Ruby.

As Ruby and Weiss descended into an argument, Blake leaned forward and picked up a small pellet.

"This is a smoke bomb right?" asked Blake.

"No, that would be an anesthesia pellet." Said Bruce, taking the pellet from Blake, "Smoke pellets are good for obscuring vision, but sometimes you need something that does more. I have nerve pellets that can cause blindness, the aforementioned anesthesia pellets can get people to take a nap really quick, and regurgitant pellets can cause vomiting."

Blake cringed, "This stuff is awful, how useful is it against grimm?"

"Who said it was for grimm?" said Bruce.

Blake's eyes narrowed, her hands tightening into a fist, "And who would you use it against then?"

"Troublemakers." Said Bruce, "People who don't play by the rules."

"Ooh!, What does this do?" asked Ruby, picking up a small rectangular container thinner than a strip of gum.

"NO! Don't touch that!" said Bruce.

Ruby opened the container, resulting in a strange liquid pouring out, "What the?" said Ruby.

The container soon started sparking like a lighter, lighting the liquid on fire.

"AAAAAAGH!" shouted Weiss, surprised by the sudden eruption of flames.

Clark jumped over to Bruce's side, slamming his hands down on the flames and putting them out instantly.

"Whew, close one!" said Clark.

Bruce glared at Ruby, anger in his eyes.

"Do you know what that was?!" said Bruce.

"Umm, no?" said Ruby, sounding very small.

"That was a small packet of napalm gel," said Bruce, "It can set fire to almost anything very quickly! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!"

"I'm sorry!" said Ruby, "I didn't mean it!"

Bruce sighed, gathering up all his tools back into the utility belt while grumbling that he can't trust anyone with his gadgets, "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought out such dangerous equipment at dinner."

"Anyways," said Pyrrha, "I enjoyed out bout Victor, your weapon is truly something to behold!"

"Really?!" said Victor, "I didn't think you were that impressed considering how fast I went down."

"Nonsense," said Pyrrha, "You were great!"

"Besides," said Ruby, "Your weapon is incredible! Not as good as Crescent Rose, but it's still really awesome, with all its different variations!"

"Heh, cool, thanks Ruby!" said Victor, "I think your weapon is awesome too!"

"Thanks!" said Ruby, taking out Crescent Rose and hugging it, "I love crescent rose too!"

Bruce raised his eyebrow, listening in.

"It isn't just a scythe!" said Ruby, "It's a high caliber sniper rifle that uses all kinds of dust ammunition! Fire dust, Ice dust, Gravity Dust, the works!"

Bruce's eyes narrowed, his fist tightening.

"There's no better weapon out there!" said Ruby, "My baby can shred through Grimm like Yang shreds through her food!"

"Hey!" said Yang.

Bruce stands up abruptly, grabbing the attention of the rest of the table.

"Bruce?" asked Clark, "What's wrong?"

Bruce reached across the table, yanking Crescent Rose out of Ruby's grip.

"Hey!" said Ruby.

"Can you tell me what this is?!" asked Bruce, his tone angry.

"It's Crescent Rose!" said Ruby.

"I didn't ask what its name was, I asked what it was!" said Bruce.

"Uhh," said Ruby, "It's a gun?"

"Yes, a gun!" said Bruce, "Is it a gun a toy to be played with?"

"No.," said Ruby.

"Is it a baby? Some sort of sweetheart?" asked Bruce.

"No.," said Ruby, her tone quiet.

"Then quit acting like it's a toy and not like it's a damn instrument of death!" said Bruce.

"Hey!" shouted Yang, "Back off!"

Bruce frowned, tossing Crescent Rose back on the table before walking over to Oliver, "C'mon Oliver, you and I are going to bed."

"What, Why?" asked Oliver, "It's not that late?"

"You should get to bed soon," said Bruce, "Before the Chloroform kicks in."

"The what?" said Oliver, his eyes widening, "Wait, did you drug me you son of a-"

Oliver's eyes began to glaze, his speech slurring, "Son of- Son of a-"

As Bruce lifted Oliver's arm over his head and walked him out of the meal room, Yang frowned.

"What was his problem?!" said Yang.

"I'm not sure, but I think I really made him mad!" said Ruby.

"It probably has something to do with the murders." Said Weiss.

"What murders?" asked Ruby.

Weiss's eyes widened, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" asked Yang.

Weiss sighed, "It happened a while back, but Bruce's parents were shot dead in front of him by a White Fang member."

Ruby frowned, looking down at her food, "Oh."

"Gee, that's just awful." Said Jaune.

"It is," said Weiss, "But one would expect him to hate the White Fang, not a mere tool of destruction."

"I think otherwise." Said Blake, causing the rest of the table to look back at her for an explanation.

"Think of it like this," said Blake, "The gun might have become of symbol of their murder, their death. Maybe that's why he doesn't want anything to do with guns?"

"That's…. a very astute observation!" said Ren.

"I wish I could say sorry." Said Ruby, "I didn't mean to make him upset!"

"Ruby, you can't win them all," said Yang.

"I know," said Ruby, looking at Crescent Rose, "And I know I'll always love my baby, but I think I should take his advice, stop treating it like a toy."

"Woah!" said Yang, "Is Ruby Rose going to get rid of her baby?"

"WHAT!" shouted Ruby, "Are you crazy?! No way would I abandon my baby!"

Ruby put Crescent Rose away, "I'm just going to be more careful with it!"

"Hah, good!" said Yang, "I'm glad you're not changing! In other news, I'm pretty hungry!"

"You sure?" said Clark, "That sandwich was pretty big!"

"Clark!" said Weiss, "Learn some manners!"

"Huh?" said Clark.

"Eh, it's fine," said Yang, "Besides, I don't think I'll have to get an extra sandwich!"

Yang stared across the table at the meal Oliver left Behind, a bowl of chili. Yang licked her lips before grabbing the bowl and sliding it in front of her.

"EW!" said Weiss, "Oliver was eating that!"

"So what?" said Yang, "It's not like he's going to miss it, with him being asleep!"

"I can't believe Bruce did that." Said Clark.

Smiling, Yang stuck a spoon into the chili before shoving it in her mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, Yang's eyes bulged out of her head as her face grew red.

"GAH!" yelped Yang, beginning to choke.

"YANG!" shouted Ruby as Yang punched her chest, coughing until she finally spat the chili back into the bowl.

"What happened!" said Weiss.

"It's so….HOT!" shouted Yang, fanning her mouth, "What the hell does Oliver put in this, Scorpion poison?!"

"I saw him cooking that earlier, it smelled like he fried a death stalker in the pot!" said Victor.

"Why did no one warn me!" shouted Yang.

The whole table erupted into laughter as Yang grabbed Oliver's cup and attempted to cleanse the burning sensation from her mouth.

* * *

"Do you see them?"

"Yeah, I see them."

A man perched himself on one of Beacon's towers, a sniper rifle in hand. He wore a full suit of body armor, complete with a metal helmet that completely encased his head. The helmet contained a single eyehole, functioning as a red-tinted scope.

"I've got 2 targets in the meal area, having a laugh." Said the man, "I spotted the other one headed to his room."

"Lawton?" said a voice in the helmet's earpiece.

"Sionis, these are children." said Lawton, "Please pick someone else."

"I want them out of the picture." Said Sionis, ignoring Lawton's request, "Quietly, you know what's at stake if you don't."

Lawton's face was blank under his mask, "Sure thing boss."

"And Lawton?" said Sionis.

"Yeah boss?" said Lawton.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Said Sionis, cutting communications.

Lawton sighed, "You know me, sir, I never miss."

* * *

**Surprise! I felt that leaving only half the battles for a while to work on Lightning Strikes would be a disservice to the readers of this story, so I completed the battles first. I also wrote a whole dialogue section afterward so that it wouldn't end on an abrupt note, plus a tease for what's to come!**

**Edit: Deadshot is less happy about child murder.**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: It's all good man! I like your OC's! New God's would be debatable, but I love characters like Mister Miracle, so it's possible, and they relate enough to Darkseid that it would make sense to bring them out near the end of the story. I have seen Korra and Avatar, love them both! The Birds of Prey idea sounds awesome! **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Dracus6: I don't like Akame Ga Kill, and overall I'm not particularly motivated to write that story. Again, I think that if you have an idea for a story, express it yourself! **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: Sorry, no Thor reference, wasn't creative enough to come up with anything. Plus it wouldn't make much sense to reference Thor in a universe where he doesn't exist. I hope the Whack a mole joke was enough! I also included the Bruce gun scene as to your suggestion! These kinds of Suggestions are why I love reviews!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**I may take a break from this story to completely finish a particular Original Arc for Lightning Strikes, But I'll definitely be back!**

**Rewrites: Bruce still has his outburst, but considering his history it makes sense. He's still nicer than before.**

**Have a nice day!**


	11. Bullies

*Click* *Clack*

Bruce pored over his laptop, his hands typing away at the keyboard. The light reflected off of his eyes as he worked on his task. The rest of the room was asleep, Oliver included.

_Hmph._

Bruce tapped away, the screen showing walls upon walls of code. Poring over the dearth of information, Bruce checked every line, every command.

Just before Bruce decided to turn in for the night, he spotted an anomaly, a flaw in the system. Narrowing his eyes, Bruce scanned over the command a few times just to check before opening a new program. His fingers racing across the keyboard, Bruce constructed a small program, built specifically to take advantage of the flaw in the system. Moving back to the walls of code, Bruce employed the program, allowing him to break into the system.

**Welcome to the dark web.**

Bruce felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him as he began searching the dark web using a keyword.

**Roman Sionis.**

The search brings up a variety of horrific images, the handiwork of Vale's most brutal enforcer. Executions, However, one image caught his eyes.

It was a photo of Bruce.

"Well, that's interesting." Said Bruce.

Bruce typed at the keyboard, tracing the image to its source.

**50,000,000 Lien Reward.**

The bounty showed up, flashing its massive monetary reward like an annoying pop-up ad. As Bruce pored over the bounty, he realized he wasn't the only one wanted. Clark and Ruby's faces also appeared when photos of the targets were presented.

_Well, we've certainly ruffled some feathers._

A rustling sound becomes audible outside the balcony, causing Bruce to do a double-take. Scanning the balcony for the source of the noise, Bruce took a deep breath. Closing the laptop, Bruce got up and stretched his arms.

_I'll investigate further tomorrow._

Lying down in bed, Bruce closed his eyes and slipped into unpleasant dreams, unaware of a shadow watching him.

* * *

"Ugh," said Oliver, clutching his head, "did you have to do that Bruce."

"Do what?" said Bruce, feigning ignorance.

"Did you have to put me under?" said Oliver, "I've got a raging headache right now."

"You had trouble sleeping," said Bruce, "it was the quickest solution."

"Well talk to me about a better solution later." asked Oliver, "Seriously, I don't wanna get roofied again."

"I won't do it again, as long as you don't complain." asked Bruce before he turned to Victor, "Victor, how are your studies."

"They're good," said Victor, "Mind if I ask why you're asking?"

"I'm the team leader," said Bruce, "It's my job to keep this team, and its performance, in top shape."

"Gotcha," said Victor.

"Clark, how are your grades?" asked Bruce.

"They're pretty good." said Clark, "Not amazing, but not average either."

"If you need help, just ask." said Bruce, "I remain at 100%."

"Bullshit." said Oliver, "There's now way you haven't gotten one question wrong yet."

"Check if you must." said Bruce, "Though your grades could use some work."

Oliver grumbled, "They'll improve if I get more sleep."

"Thank you," said Bruce, "while you're at it, maybe take a Waynetech ZZZquil."

The table went silent, save for Bruce quietly chewing his food.

"Did," said Clark, "Did Bruce just make a joke?"

"I don't think that's possible." Said Victor.

"I agree 100%," said Oliver.

Laughter soon passes over the ears of team BSCO as team CRDL walk by.

"Pfft, wonder what they're laughing about." Said Victor.

"Probably domestic abuse." Said Oliver.

"They wouldn't really laugh about that, would they?" said Clark.

"Trust me, I've seen these guys hassling tons of people," said Oliver, "they're nothing but a sorry gang of bullies."

Laughter erupts again from team CRDL, this time they've cornered a rabbit faunus girl at a table.

"Hey!" said one member, "Are those real?!"

"Um, yes, they are?" said the faunus, attempting to leave the table.

"Hey, not so fast," said Cardin, "we need to validate your response!"

Cardin grabs the faunus's protruding rabbit ears, violently pulling them.

"Oh, that's it." Said Oliver, placing his food on the table and getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Victor.

"To punch an asshole in the face." Said Oliver, walking towards team CRDL.

Victor looked back at the rest of the table, "I think the Chloroform may have clouded his judgment skills."

"Ow, that hurts!" said the faunus, struggling not to let Cardin pull her ear off. Meanwhile, team CRDL was howling with laughter.

"Please stop." Pleaded the girl.

"Hahaha, I told you they were real!" said Cardin.

"What a freak!" said Cardin's teammate.

"HEY, Cardin!"

Cardin turned to find Oliver standing in front of him.

"Wanna let go of the girl's ears before I break your face?" said Oliver.

Cardin let go of the girl's ears, allowing her to utter a quick "Thank you" before escaping. Meanwhile, Cardin got up out of his seat, standing up in front of Oliver. While Oliver wasn't short by any means, Cardin was built like a tank and was around half a dozen inches taller allowing him to look down on Oliver.

"You've got some nerve messing with us." Said Cardin, "Back off before we puree you."

"You're gonna blend me into a smooth liquid?" said Oliver, "I'll take my chances."

"Hey, don't screw with us!" said a CRDL member, "Or else we'll-"

"Lemme stop you right there." Said Oliver, "What's your name?"

"Sky Lar-"

"Your name doesn't matter right now," said Oliver, "The big boys are talking, so why don't you sit down and shut up like the complacent coward you are."

The CRDL member opened his mouth to make a comeback, but ultimately closed it and sat down with his hands on his knees.

Oliver turned his attention back to Cardin, "Your lackey couldn't think of a good comeback, which is telling of his intelligence considering how bad my initial burn was."

"Dude, what happened to you?" said Cardin.

Oliver was taken aback, "What?"

The confrontation unfolding between them was now attracting attention as students began to observe the conversation.

"You used to do what you did to Sky, but to everybody who wasn't you!" said Cardin, "You did and said what you wanted, and didn't give two shits about what anybody had to say about it."

Oliver clenched his fists, "That was the old me, I'm a different person now."

"And that's the problem!" said Cardin, "Whatever happened when you were missing, it made you a pussy. If I'm being honest, it would have been better if you had just given up and died."

Oliver furrowed his brows in anger, raising a fist. But just as he's about to throw it, a hand stops him.

Clark steps between Cardin and Oliver, pulling Oliver's fist down to his side.

"Stop this, both of you." Said Clark, "This isn't going to solve anything."

Cardin snorted, "You're just like him, a weak limp noodle."

Clark frowned, turning his attention to Cardin, "Normally I would just agree to disagree, but I want to set things straight here."

Cardin raised his eyebrow.

"You're right, Oliver did act that way before he went missing, and even if he doesn't want to share what happened, he does want to let people know that he wants to improve himself." Said Clark, "And why should that be a bad thing? Oliver doesn't just want people to hold him accountable, but to hold himself accountable. Even in a time of peace like this, people in power still take advantage of the little guy. Well, I think it's a miracle that one of those people in power wants to make things right, and that person is Oliver Queen!"

The students observing the confrontation all looked at each other, starting to talk amongst themselves. Cardin sneered at Clark and Oliver before walking away with his teammates. While most people couldn't hear what they were saying, Clark could.

"Cardin totally took it too far."

"Maybe that Oliver guy isn't so bad after all?"

"That Kent guy is really freaking hot."

Clark blushed upon hearing the last one but brushed it aside as Oliver tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," said Oliver, "Thanks."

"Heh, no problem," said Clark, "I actually considered against my better judgment to let you punch Cardin."

Oliver cocked his eyebrow, "Why'd you stop me then?"

"I knew team CRDL would beat you to a pulp if you did, plus, punching other students is against the rules." Said Clark.

"Heh, gotcha," said Oliver, rubbing the back of his head, "But seriously, Thanks for defending me out there, It's good to know at least one person believes in me."

"No problem Ollie," said Clark, putting his arm around Oliver's neck, "Now C'mon, Bruce and Victor probably left for class already, we better catch up."

Oliver smiled as the two walked out of the meal room, "But seriously, I was this close to decking the bastard."

* * *

Floyd Lawton stood dressed in a black jacket, pants, shoes, gloves, and beanie as well as an eyepatch over his left eye in front of a store in the Vale marketplace. He looked down at the card in his hand, provided to him by none other than Black Mask.

**Nimoy's hunting goods! Only the best for your hunting needs!**

"Heh, let's hope he's right." Said Lawton.

Entering the store, Lawton observed a massive array of guns hanging on the walls and placed in glass casings for viewing. The Store was also flanked by an array of grimm heads, all lined up on the walls next to the guns. The store had a counter as well as a door leading into the back.

"Hello?" said a deep voice in the back, "Who's there?"

"A customer." Said Lawton, "The kind who hunts things other than grimm."

A man emerges from the back carrying a sniper rifle. The man was dressed in a sleeveless beige tunic and pants as well as a crocodile hat. The man had mostly scruff for facial hair with the exception of a large bushy mustache.

"Those grimm heads can't be real," said Lawton, "their bodies disintegrate after they die."

"True enough," said the man, "I had lifelike sculptures made as trophies instead."

"You ever actually kill any grimm?" said Lawton.

"Let me put this into perspective," said the man, "Each and every head I have mounted counts for 1000 grimm killed, nobody has killed more than me, Maxim Zarov."

Lawton grinned, "Heh, So you're him, Nimrod the hunter."

"Yes," said Zarov, grinning, "and I can assume that you are Floyd Lawton, the Deadshot?"

"Yeah," said Lawton, "The man who never misses."

"Ha, a likely story!" said Zarof, "Even a hunter as great as I have missed a few shots."

"I. Never. Miss." said Lawton with a steely determination.

"Right," said Zarov, crossing his arms, "so what brings you here today Mr. Lawton?"

"I could use your…Expertise." Said Lawton, "More accurately, some specialized equipment."

"Ah, what are you killing then?" asked Zarov.

Lawton looked Zarov dead in the eyes, "A bulletproof man."

Zarov was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" chuckled Zarof.

"What's so funny?" asked Lawton.

"Oh, heh, it's just, let me explain something to you." Said Zarov, pulling a long rifle suitcase out of a shelf, "There's no such thing as bulletproof."

Lawton looked confused, "Of course there is, look at ursas, normal bullets do nothing to them, you need heavy ordinance."

Zarov walked over out from behind the counter, gesturing Lawton to follow him as he walked into the back. Lawton shrugged and followed Zarov to the back. Once he opened the door, Lawton was confronted with a caged ursa as well as Zarov setting up a large rifle.

"Zarof, what is this?" asked Lawton.

"Hush Mr. Lawton," said Zarof, "I must teach you this lesson."

As soon as he finished setting up the rifle, Zarov aimed the rifle at the ursa. The ursa roared in rage, shaking the cage in an attempt to escape.

"You say that ursas are bulletproof no?" said Zarov, "Well, you're right, if you are using the wrong weapon."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Lawton.

"Oh let me finish!" said Zarov, "The key to killing a bulletproof grimm, or in your case a bulletproof man, isn't using explosives or some other convoluted trick."

Zarov fired the gun, the bullet ripping Its way through the cage and the ursa, completely blowing a hole through the grimm. The ursa slumps over, dead, as it disintegrates. Lawton looks on in shock as Zarov turns to Lawton.

"If something is bulletproof," said Zarov, "Just use a bigger bullet."

* * *

**I was going to take a break, after banging out an Original Arc for my other fic (Please read it!), but I think I left you guys hanging long enough. Fun fact, Zarov isn't an OC, he's a character from Grant Morrison's Action Comics run!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: The OC's are nice! Oliver would be voiced by Alan Tudyk (Injustice 2) It's the voice I hear when I read the comics. Anarky will probably appear since you seem so enthusiastic, but I don't want to make any promises, plus I want to research the character a lot more. Lady Shiva is a good possibility, but with so many villain ideas's I don't want too bloat the story. Besides, I want to give the villains enough time to develop instead of throwing them all at the wall. Phantasm probably won't happen, but Ra's would indeed be voiced by the animated series actor. I haven't decided on all the new gods, but you'll see! I like the idea of the Skull, but I make no promises.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Vault Hunter: As I was writing the previous chapter of this fic, I stumbled upon the recipe for Oliver's chili, and the reaction panels for the justice league were so funny I had to reference it!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: I would love to add a moment like that!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next Chapter: Forever Fall!**


	12. Forever Fall

**IMPORTANT: READ AN'S AT THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

* * *

Bruce sat in his room, typing away at his keyboard. Much like the night before, the whole room was asleep, though this time Oliver was provided noise-canceling headphones by Victor. Bruce browsed the dark web profile for his bounty, which consisted of the name, pictures, and price of Bruce, Clark, and Ruby

_It's a good thing they haven't patched the flaw._

A rustling can be heard outside, but instead of responding Bruce simply kept typing. Bruce could feel a presence outside the balcony, watching him, but made no effort to show his awareness of the presence. Bruce felt the presence creep closer and closer to the balcony, inching forward as if to get a better look. Once Bruce felt the presence had gotten close enough, he made his move.

A small whirring sound becomes audible, and Bruce feels the presence quickly but silently make its escape. Getting up from his chair, Bruce walked to the wall opposite the balcony and pulled a small camera off of the wall. Moving back to his desk, Bruce plugged the camera into his laptop, uploading a night vision image onto the computer. When the image was displayed on screen, Bruce's eyes narrowed.

_I knew it._

* * *

*Yawn*

Clark yawned, stretching his arms as he got out of bed. Meanwhile, Bruce was typing away at his computer.

"You know, you're gonna lose your eyesight if you keep using that thing all night." Said Clark.

"Don't worry about me." said Bruce, shutting the laptop, "We go to Forever Fall today, and I've got to have a talk with someone."

"Really?" said Clark, "Who?"

"I'll let you know," said Bruce, "It's possible that it's a false alarm."

"Hrrgm!" groaned Victor, sitting up in his bed, "Morning guys, what's on the plate today?"

"Forever Fall." Said Clark.

"Aw man," said Victor, "I was hoping I could style on someone in the arena."

"I agree," said Bruce, "It's always a good time to sharpen your skills."

A loud snore stopped the conversation as the three stared at a sleeping Oliver, who's snores seemed to grow louder and louder.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Said Clark.

"With snores like that," said Victor, "I'm kinda concerned for his health."

* * *

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful," said Glynda, "But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples of the trees deep inside this forest, and I am here to make sure you do not die while doing so."

Team BSCO marveled at the blood-red colors surrounding them, The leaves upon the trees and even the ground beneath their feet. Clark took in the sights and smells of the Forest, content on his face. Victor, while initially disappointed, looked on in wonder at the forest. While Bruce was predictably indifferent to the forest, Oliver looked almost uncomfortable.

"Hey Ollie," said Yang, "you're not looking too good. You ok?"

Oliver shook his head, "I'm fine, this place is just reminding me of some nasty things that happened in the past."

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." said Glynda, "However, this forest is filled with the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun!"

Glynda took her leave, allowing the teams to go their separate ways in the forest.

"Seriously though guys," said Clark, "This place smells amazing!"

"Yeah, I'll admit that," said Oliver, "Better than the smell of burnt flesh."

The rest of the team looked at Oliver with strange looks.

"Long story guys." Said Oliver, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You're the one who brought it up." Said Victor.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" said Oliver, this time with anger.

"Ok, ok," said Victor, "I'll back off. Say, why don't we get started on these trees."

"Yeah," said Oliver, approaching a tree with a metal tap, "Let's."

* * *

"Weiss!" said Ruby.

"What?" said Weiss, clearly annoyed.

"How's the tree sap going?" asked Ruby, "My tap was a little hard to jam in, but Yang helped me out!"

Weiss fiddled with the tap, attempting to break past the bark into the center.

"It's….difficult," said Weiss.

"Well, that's ok," said Ruby, "just get someone really strong to do it!"

"I can help!" said Yang.

"No, I don't need your help!" said Weiss.

Ruby scanned the surrounding area, spotting Clark wrestling a tap into a tree for Oliver.

"Hey, maybe Clark will help you!" said Ruby, "Hey Clark!"

"Huh?" said Clark, absentmindedly jamming the tap into the tree and spraying sap everywhere, specifically all over Oliver.

"GAH!" shouted Oliver, "WHY CLARK!"

"Oh crap I'm so sorry!" said Clark, "I got distracted!"

"Oh yeah," said Oliver, "ladies do tend be very distracting."

"Not funny Oliver," said Clark, giving Oliver a hand up, "besides, didn't you ask for my help?"

"Yeah," said Oliver, "but I didn't ask for the sap I was collecting to also have a hint of Queen musk."

"Hah!" said Yang, "Like person flavored water!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Oliver, "Who would sell water that they touched or bathed in to other people?"

"You'd be surprised." Said Yang.

"What? Would you buy Oliver flavored sap?" said Oliver.

Yang cocked her head to the side, her hand on her chin, "Hmm, let me think, No way."

"Wow, you had to think about that?" said Oliver, "That's just gross."

"Well you're the one covered in sap!" said Yang, playfully shoving Oliver backward.

"You're the one who brought up!" said Oliver, shoving back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten soaked in sap in the first place!" said Yang, shoving Oliver again.

"That was Clark's fault!" said Oliver, shoving back again.

Weiss, Ruby, and Clark all looked on in confusion.

"Are they arguing or playing around?" asked Weiss.

"I can't really tell." Said Clark.

"Hah, Oliver and Yang have a lot in common," said Ruby, "Including a tendency to make bad puns and jokes!"

"Yeah," said Clark, "But Yang isn't as condescending as Oliver."

"I heard that!" said Oliver while he wrestled with Yang.

"Hey, that reminds me," said Ruby, "We don't really know a lot about your other teammates."

"Hmm?" said Clark.

"Like, what's being on a team with Victor like?" asked Ruby.

Clark looked over at Victor, who had finished his jar and was currently leaning against the tree jamming out to some music in his earbuds.

"Victor's not a complex guy," said Clark, "He's pretty chill, usually helps out with any tech-related problems, like Oliver getting locked out of his scroll for the 5th time."

"I hear that too!" said Oliver, "Stop talking about me!"

Weiss shot Oliver a dirty look before turning her attention to Clark, "What's Bruce like to work with?"

Clark furrowed his brow, trying to find the words, "Bruce is… focused."

"How so?" asked Weiss.

"Well," said Clark, rubbing the back of his head, "Bruce tends to focus on his studies and training, as well as what else he has going on. He's not really interested in getting to know the rest of the team."

"Oh, so he doesn't have a life outside of that?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby, that's so very rude!" said Weiss.

"Honestly, I can't tell if he even has a hobby." Said Clark, "But I will say this, once he wants something done, he isn't going to stop until it's done."

Off to the side, Blake watched the three of them talk, keeping a particular eye on Ruby.

"What are you doing over here?"

Startled, Blake whipped around to find Bruce walking up next to her.

"Oh, it's you." Said Blake.

"It's me?" said Bruce, "There isn't anything particularly special about me."

"I mean, you are the CEO of a massive Atlesian corporation." said Blake, looking around at the trees, "Most would consider you very important person."

"Hmm." Grunted Bruce, acknowledging Blake's words, "Are you…. Watching someone?"

Blake whipped around, her eyes in surprise, "How did you-"

"It would make sense that you would want to keep an eye on Ruby," said Bruce, "especially after seeing that someone posted an active bounty on her head."

Blake avoided Bruce's gaze, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" said Bruce, pulling his scroll out, "Than who's this spying on me from my dorm balcony?"

Blake looked at the scroll, which had a photo of Bruce pulled up. The photo showed Bruce working at a laptop, but in the background, shrouded in shadow, was a figure.

"Who is that?" asked Blake.

Bruce increased the contrast on the photo, revealing a familiar face, "It's you."

Blake stepped back, her eyes darting between Bruce and the photo, "How-How did you get that?"

"I planted a camera on the wall opposite the balcony," said Bruce, "I know that you've been spying on me, I'd like to know why."

Blake avoided Bruce's gaze, looking down, "When you showed the stuff in your gadget belt-"

"Utility belt." Said Bruce.

"Whatever," said Blake, "when we were talking about that stuff, the way you described your motives, it reminded me of someone."

"Someone?" said Bruce, "I assume this someone is dangerous."

"Yes, very dangerous." Said Blake, "It's personal, and I don't want to talk about it, but trust me when I say I know when someone is a threat to other people, and at that moment, you fit the bill."

Bruce put his scroll away, listening intently.

"I needed to make sure you weren't a threat to me and my team, to Beacon." Said Blake, "But what I found was way worse, who put a bounty on Ruby?"

Bruce thought for a moment before looking around, seeing if anyone was nearby, before gesturing at Blake.

"Follow me." He whispered.

While a little weirded out, Blake eventually began to follow Bruce deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Clark?" said Bruce over the scroll.

"Yeah?" said Clark, "I'm in the middle of not getting sap on myself."

"Clark, I need you to come to my position, it's about Black Mask." Said Bruce.

"What?" said Clark, "What about him?"

"I haven't told you this, but Sionis had placed Bounties on the heads of everyone who attacked Torchwick at the Dust shop, including you and Ruby Rose." Said Bruce.

"What?!" said Clark, "And you're telling me this only now?!"

"I was doing some research, but it's a lot more relevant now." Said Bruce, "Get over here, we need to talk."

* * *

Bruce and Blake sat in a clearing, collecting their thoughts when they heard footsteps.

Multiple footsteps.

Clark broke into the clearing, followed by Ruby. Bruce stood up abruptly, a look of frustration on his face.

"Why did you bring her here?!" said Bruce, "You were supposed to come alone! This could be dangerous for her."

"Exactly, She's involved in this!" said Clark, "She should know!"

"Um, I know that you said that Bruce had something important to say to me Clark," said Ruby, "but I think that this is a little too serious for me."

"Trust me, it's important." Said Clark, "And it involves you!"

Clark looked up at Bruce, dead in the eyes, "C'mon Bruce!"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath, "*Sigh*, sit down."

The four sat down on tree stumps and rocks as Bruce began to explain.

"Do you remember Roman Torchwick." Asked Bruce.

"Yeah, he was the thief we stopped in Vale, right?" said Ruby.

"Yes," said Bruce, "And apparently, he's not very happy about it."

"I'd imagine." Said Clark.

"So Torchwick has employed his partner, Roman Sionis, or Black Mask, to deal with us." Explained Bruce.

"Who's that?" asked Ruby.

"Black Mask is a ruthless criminal and gang enforcer," explained Blake, "He has a history of using brutal torture and execution to wage a war of fear on the populace he terrorizes, and now he's working with Roman Torchwick."

"Black Mask has recently offered a sizable reward for our heads." Said Bruce, "Specifically, yours, mine, and Clark's."

"So, people are going to come after us?" said Ruby, "It's nothing me and Crescent Rose can't handle!"

Bruce grimaced at Ruby's use of a name for her weapon, but carried on, "Some common thugs might come after us, but there could also be highly skilled assassins," said Bruce, "Assassins like-"

"Wait!" said Clark, standing up, slowly moving his head side to side, "Do you guys hear that?"

*Click* *Clack*

"What do you hear?" asked Bruce.

Clark concentrated, "It sounds like a rifle bolt, moving into place!"

*BANG*

A massive projectile speeds through the air, striking Clark in the chest and sending him flying backward into a tree, shattering the outer bark.

"SNIPER!" shouted Bruce, diving behind a rock for cover. Thinking quickly, Ruby grabs Blake and uses her semblance to quickly move them behind a tree.

"Where is he?!" shouted Blake.

"I don't know?!" shouted back Bruce.

1000 meters away, Floyd Lawton, dressed in full tactical garb, brought the bolt back on his massive rifle. Watching the massive round casing get spit out of the gun, Lawton picked up another round. The round was heavy, large enough to require his entire hand to pick up. Carefully placing the round into the rifle, Lawton brought the bolt forward before bringing it back down and placing his eye back into the scope.

"One down, two to go."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I was clear enough on the costumes for the characters, so here they are.**

**Victor: He wears a traditional skin-tight suit, kinda like Tron, with the Omni-tool on his right wrist.**

**Clark: He wears functionally the same costume he wore in the early issues of Grant Morrison's Action Comics run. Here's a photo. Link: ** . /marvel_dc/images/6/61/Action_Comics_Vol_2_ /revision/latest?cb=20120907190156

**Bruce: Bruce wears the same costume now as the one he wore in the Nightwalker Graphic Novel. Photo here (Sorry for bad quality): ** .

**Oliver: He wears a costume similar to the one he wore in the Arrow tv show and the one he wore in the new 52 run of comics, just no mask/paint on his face. Link: ** forums/attachments/1998406-knipsel-jpg.225704/

**Now onto more pressing issues, specifically, the issue of shipping. Please read the whole thing!**

**I'll be upfront about this, after writing the interactions between Bruce and Weiss as well as the interactions between Bruce and Blake, I realize that Bruce/Blake is honestly a more dynamic relationship and overall, a more interesting ship. I also feel more on board writing it. Overall, while Weiss X Bruce could be interesting, it just doesn't seem as natural or interesting as Blake x Bruce. It might not sound like it because this is a wall of text, but I feel surprisingly strongly about this.**

**Make no mistake, this is not me blindly disregarding the vote I made, nor is it me just ditching Weiss x Bruce forever. Instead, I'd like to apologize. I should have written more of the story before putting the ship to a vote because honestly, it would have given me a better feel for the characters, and ultimately, the story I'm writing. I don't want to betray the people who voted, my reviewers.**

**That's why I'm asking for one more vote contest, Weiss vs. Blake. I promise not to put up another vote again, and I promise not to do this flip flop stuff ever again. If Blake wins, I get to write the story I want to write knowing that you guys have my back. If Weiss wins, I'll try to the best of my ability to write it well, because while I write for myself, I want to make this an enjoyable story for you guys.**

**So vote in the reviews, Blake or Weiss! I'll let this chapter sit for maybe a week in order to get all the votes in before tallying the score and releasing the new chapter, then chapters should return to a regular release pattern since I was mostly focusing on finishing an original arc in my other story, I will be back to updating every week or so. **

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I'll check out your recommendations! You'll get a roster in the story at some point.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Red: Probably Aquaman or wonder woman for DC characters (They won't be in the story), and Pyrhha/Cinder for RWBY Roster characters.**

**Thanks for the op recommendation!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Rewrites: Bruce is less rude. Again this is the change that I'm making for the most part.**

**Next Chapter: Deadshot Strikes!**


	13. Deadshot

Clark's had many accidents in his life. He's been hit by trucks by accident, attacked by grimm in the forest, and even took an unfortunate trip through the woodchipper.

Yet, compared to all of that, this is the worst he's felt yet.

Clark slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry, as he struggled to regain his breath after getting the wind knocked out of him by whatever hit him.

"Clark! Get into cover!"

Clark couldn't tell who was talking to him, but if whatever hit him delivered a second strike, he would be feeling a lot worse. Stumbling to his feet, Clark tried to make his way towards the voice, despite his dizzy state.

*BANG*

_Oh no._

A second blast hits Clark, knocking him straight off his feet and laying him flat on the ground.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Clark, "This isn't fun... at all!"

"Clark, get in cover now!" shouted Bruce, "Before he gets another shot off!"

Clark rolls over onto his hands and knees before diving behind Bruce's rock.

"Urk," groaned Clark, clutching his chest, "I don't think I've ever been hit that hard, and that's counting Nora's strikes."

"Is he ok?!" asked Ruby.

Bruce leaned over, taking a good look at Clark. While the impact had left a hole in his shirt, there was only a nasty bruise on his chest.

"He's a little banged up, but he's not going to die." Said Bruce.

"Easy for you to say." Joked Clark, "But who the hell is shooting us? And why?"

* * *

Deadshot narrowed his eyes, sliding the bolt out of place and letting the large casing pop out. Instead of loading another bullet, Deadshot slid another smaller, more conventional rifle off his back.

_Let's see how the targets cope with this._

* * *

"He stopped firing?" said Blake.

"I doubt it," said Bruce, "most assassins would probably try and finish the job."

*Pfft*

A much quieter sound rocks the forest as a bullet sailed through the air, colliding with a tree. The bullet ricochets of the trunk, hitting Bruce in the shoulder. While protected by his aura, Bruce still made a small grunt of pain.

"Bruce!" shouted Blake, "What kind of shot was that?!"

"A good one." Said Bruce, "The bullet bounced off the tree, hit me in the shoulder."

"Lucky shot!" said Ruby, readying Crescent Rose, "We can take him!"

"Hold on!" said Bruce, "A shot like that, from far away, with that much precision? I doubt it was luck."

"Who is this guy?!" asked Clark.

"I fear," said Bruce, "that he's the deadliest marksman in Remnant."

"Who's that?" asked Ruby.

Bruce leaned his head towards the edge of the rock, "Floyd Lawton, or as the underground community calls him, Deadshot."

"That's a real creative name," said Clark sarcastically.

"I wouldn't joke," said Bruce, "It's most people's belief that Lawton has never missed a shot."

The rest of the group simultaneously swallowed in fear.

"That can't be true, right?" said Ruby, "Even I've missed before."

"Even if it wasn't," said Blake, "I wouldn't gamble my head to find out."

"Maybe Clark could try?" asked Ruby, "He didn't die!"

"I mean, I guess I could?" said Clark.

"Don't be stupid Clark." Said Bruce, "We don't even know where he is, and even if we did, if he swapped back to the other ammunition, you would make no progress."

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked Clark, "Because I don't think anyone else has a plan."

Bruce looked at Clark, "I have a plan, and if it goes well, none of us lose our brain matter."

"What's your plan?" asked Blake, "Distraction?"

Bruce made a face almost akin to a smile, "You read my mind."

* * *

Lawton peered through his scope, his eye scanning for any details out of place.

_These kids aren't making it easy. I wish I didn't have to drag it out._

Lawton then noticed a head peek out from behind a rock. Steadying his rifle and calculating the wind resistance, Lawton pulled the trigger and watched the bullet sail straight into the head. Instead of exploding like a watermelon, the bullet only bounced off the head.

_Shit, bulletproof's still up._

* * *

"I noticed a glint about half a mile north." Said Clark, rubbing his forehead.

"That's a little vague, are there any details you could give us?" asked Bruce.

"He's on a hill, easy to defend. He's under a tall tree, funky roots." said Clark.

"That's good," said Bruce, "Ruby, Blake, are you ready?"

"Yup!" said Ruby, while Blake simply nodded.

"Alright," said Bruce, "Go!"

Bruce flings a smoke pellet into the clearing, dousing it in smoke. The cover allows for Blake to retreat into the shadows as the remaining three begin a mad run through the smoke towards Deadshot.

"Keep to the trees!" shouted Bruce, "If he gets a shot off, it's likely to paint the forest with your brains."

"Ugh!" said Ruby, "You don't have to say it like that!"

*Pfft*

Ruby, purely on reflex, uses her semblance to take cover behind a tree. She winced, rubbing her arm.

"Ruby?" said Bruce, sliding behind a tree, "You ok?"

"He grazed me," said Ruby as her aura healed the wound, "but I'm ok."

"Good, get ready for another push." Said Bruce, readying another pellet.

"I've got this Bruce." Said Clark, continuing to steam ahead at full speed.

"Clark, stop!" shouted Bruce, "Stick to the plan!"

Clark continued to sprint ahead, "He can't hurt me with the gun he has now, and if he switches, there's a large amount of time between shots."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" asked Ruby.

Bruce, however, recognized what Clark was suggesting.

"He's making himself the main target," said Bruce, "giving us a better chance while pushing up!"

Once Ruby realized what Clark was doing, she flipped Crescent Rose around her arm.

"Then let's take down a baddie!" announced Ruby.

*Bang*

Bruce peaked out of cover to find Clark tumbling down the hill.

"Go!" shouted Bruce, throwing the pellet, "While we still have time!"

The two raced up the hill as Clark slowly regained his senses. The two quickly leaped into cover as a bullet struck Bruce in the helmet.

_Good thing it's bulletproof._

Bruce watched as Clark barreled past them towards the top of the hill.

"Almost there!" shouted Clark, "I've got you now you-"

*Bang*

Bruce watched as Clark tumbled down the hill again, though he looked more annoyed than hurt.

_Guess he's getting used to it._

Bruce pulled out another pellet, flinging it at the tree with strange roots. As soon as the pellet exploded, Ruby used her semblance to blitz up the hill. Jumping into the air, Ruby spotted a ghillie suit hidden among the roots, as well as a rifle sticking out and aimed at the clearing from before. Ruby smiled before turned Crescent Rose into its Scythe form.

"HA!" shouted Ruby, raising Crescent Rose, "GOT YA!"

Ruby let gravity take her down, bringing Crescent Rose down onto the suit.

"Now!" shouted Ruby, lifting Crescent Rose from the roots, "Tell us why you're attacking-"

Ruby stopped talking the moment the ghillie suit, impaled by the scythe, raised with Crescent Rose. Looking down at the roots, there was nobody there.

"What the heck?" said Ruby, scratching her head.

"Did you catch him?" asked Bruce, finally catching up.

"No," said Ruby, taking the suit off her weapon and showing it to Bruce, "I didn't."

Bruce looked around the hill, "Then where did he go?"

"Up here."

Bruce and Ruby looked up just in time to see Deadshot leap from the tree, wrist guns blazing. Bruce dived out of the way while Ruby used Crescent Rose as a shield, defending herself from the bullets. Deadshot landed in front of Ruby, pulling out a knife and bringing it down on Ruby's face. Ruby quickly raises Crescent Rose to defend herself, creating a sort of deadlock. Contrary to the ghillie suit he wore earlier, Deadshot was now clad in a strange combo of red clothe and meal armor for his suit. He wore a white mask with a single eyehole, filled with a red gun sight. He wore two gauntlets that held gun barrels on them.

"You know if I knew you were bringing smoke," said Deadshot, "I would have packed some thermal scopes."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ruby.

"Hmm," said Deadshot, "I wonder why a hired gun would want to shoot people?"

"Quit with the sarcasm." Said Bruce.

Bruce leaped towards Deadshot, extending his leg for a kick. Instead, Deadshot broke away from Ruby, who got kicked instead.

"Ow!" said Ruby, "Watch where your kicking!"

"Learn to dodge you child!" said Bruce.

"I'm only 2 years younger than you!" shouted Ruby.

"Shut up, both of you." Said Deadshot, raising his gun gauntlets, "Who's hungry? I'm serving lead."

"I'm hungry!"

Deadshot whirled around, firing a volley of bullets towards the voice only for them to bounce harmlessly off Clark, who stood posed with his fists on his hips.

"Mmmh." Said Clark, "delicious."

"I'll bet it is." Said Deadshot, hitting a switch on his gauntlets, "This'll fill you up."

Deadshot fired again, but this time the rounds had an almost explosive impact, actually forcing Clark away from the hill.

"Ok, not liking that one as much." Said Clark.

"Here's desert!" said Deadshot, launching a grenade round and knocking Clark back down the hill.

"YAAH!" shouted Ruby, launching herself at Deadshot again with the intent to cut the gauntlet off, only for him to throw out a kick, knocking the wind out of Ruby. As Ruby landed on her side, clutching her stomach, Deadshot grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, sending her down the hill. Lining up a shot on Ruby, Deadshot prepares to fire but misses when a bladed throwing weapon collides with his gauntlet, causing him to miss. Deadshot turned to find Bruce tackling him to the ground. Deadshot attempts to pull a knife to combat Bruce's assault, but Bruce knocks it out of his hand before beginning to pummel him.

"You're better than the rest of these nobodies." Said Deadshot, "What? Did mommy and daddy teach you a few tricks before they died rich boy?"

Bruce punched Deadshot across the face again, "Where is Black Mask?!"

Deadshot responded by aiming his gauntlet at Bruce's leg, firing a bullet through Bruce's thigh.

"ARGH!" shouted Bruce, falling to the side in pain as Deadshot got up.

Dusting himself off, Deadshot aimed his gauntlet at Bruce, "Dust enhanced bullet, like it?"

Bruce looked up, staring Deadshot in the eye, "Why are you doing this? Don't you have a rule against killing minors?"

"Because there's more at stake than just money." Said Deadshot, "Time to die, Bruce Wayne."

Just as Deadshot pulls the trigger, a rope with a cleaver flies in out of nowhere, wrapping itself around his wrist and pulling his arm away. Deadshot turned to find a fourth combatant had entered the fight, Blake.

"Listen, kiddo," said Deadshot, "You're not on the list, so if you let me do my thing, I won't have to hurt you."

"My friend is on your list," said Blake, tightening her grip on Gambol Shroud, "So that's a no to your offer."

"Suit yourself," said Deadshot, aiming his other gauntlet at Blake.

Just as he's about to fire, A loud bang is heard as another rope wraps around Deadshot's other arm. Looking back, Deadshot sees Bruce holding a grapple gun, having used it to wrap the line around Deadshot's other arm. Restrained on both ends, Deadshot strained against the opposing forces holding him in place.

"GRRR!" grunted Deadshot, "You're going to regret this."

"No, we won't." said Bruce, "Ready?!"

Deadshot peered back down the hill, seeing Clark holding onto Ruby.

"Ready Ruby?" asked Clark.

"Ready!" proclaimed Ruby.

Clark raised Ruby above his head before throwing her at Deadshot. As she rocketed towards Deadshot, Ruby twirled Crescent Rose, readying it behind her before swinging it horizontally, striking Deadshot. The impact of the strike was audible, breaking the sight above his eye and knocking the mask clean off. Deadshot's head sagged after the strike, his entire body going limp.

Ruby turned around after the strike, "Did…did we get him?"

Clark walked up to Deadshot, scanning his form, "He's unconscious, we got him!"

Blake and Bruce exhaled, relaxing the strain on the ropes. As Deadshot fell to the ground, Bruce winced at the hole in his leg, clutching it.

"Bruce," said Clark, "You've got a hole in your leg."

"I'm fine." Said Bruce.

"Here, let me help you." Said Clark reaching out his hand to Bruce.

"I said no." said Bruce, "I can walk by myself."

"No, you can't." said Clark, "You can't even stand up."

Bruce grimaces, desperately attempting to stand up. However, each attempt only resulted in his wound getting worse.

"Bruce, stop." Said Clark, "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I can do it myself." Said Bruce, "I can-"

"Bruce, LET ME HELP!" Said Clark.

Ruby and Blake, who had been listening in for a while, grew surprised at Clark's sudden outburst. He was normally quite mellow. Even Bruce was surprised.

"Listen to me," said Clark, "You asked me to help you back at the beginning. But so far, you haven't exactly let me."

Bruce looked down, avoiding Clark's eyes, "You helped me just now, with the-"

"Bruce, I'm not here to help you whenever you feel like it." Said Clark, "I'm here to help you out, all the way."

Clark offered his hand, "But you've got to take my hand, let me get more involved."

Bruce looked up at Clark, straight in the eyes, "How do I know if it will work out?"

Clark smiled, "Trust me, it will."

Bruce sighed, "Fine."

Bruce took Clark's hand, allowing him to lean on his shoulder.

"And we start," said Clark, turning them both to Ruby and Blake, "By extending this mission to more than just the two of us."

Bruce gave Clark an confused look, "Clark, Ruby is a little young. Blake isn't someone I've researched thoroughly."

"Bruce, we can't fight as a two-person army." Said Clark, "C'mon, you saw what they could do!"

Bruce looked back at the two, eyeing them, "They get to choose."

Clark looked at Blake and Ruby, "So, any takers?"

Blake picked Deadshot up off the ground and slung him over her shoulder, "I need the specifics, but if it involves taking down more scumbags like this guy, I'm in."

Clark looked at Ruby, "And you?"

Ruby looked down, "Well, I dunno, I think this is all a bit much."

"I understand," said Clark, "You don't have to help us."

"Thanks for understanding!" cheered Ruby, who began walking back to the meetup site.

Blake passed Clark and Bruce, "Lunch, tomorrow, explain the specifics." Said Blake before continuing onward.

"Well!" said Clark, "Let's get back before it gets too late!"

Clark begins to walk Bruce back to the meetup spot. As the two walk, Bruce trips a little.

"You ok?" said Clark, "Do you need me to carry you?"

"Clark," grumbled Bruce, "I'm not a baby."

"Heh," chuckled Clark, "You wish."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, the fight scenes took me till late at night and I didn't have the strength to half-ass the rest of the chapter (Plus it wouldn't be as good.) I hope you guys like it!**

**In other news, the ship vote came back 3 to 2 in favor of Blake, thanks for voting Ya'll!**

**Reviews:**

**Evinco: Thanks for the feedback!**

**1Jesus: I'm focused on only writing 2 fics at once, plus I'm not overly attached to those properties. I will check them out and If I like them I might write a fic about them in the future, but for now I'm only writing the ones I have out right now. **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Hirshja: Thanks for understanding and your input and for your feedback!**

**Starscreamer3000: Thanks for the input and the feedback!**

**Jp721: Thanks for the input and the feedback!**

**DCDGojira: Kana's weapon if pretty cool! Time travel probably won't be a plot point in this story, (It will be in the other fic because Flash stories tend to revolve around Time Travel but that's a different story.) **

**Hyper-Nexus: That's mostly why I asked if people were ok with a switch!**

**Thanks for the input and the feedback!**

**Rewrite: Bruce is less hostile again. **

**Next Chapter: A Mission statement and a Call.**


	14. Semblances

Ozpin sipped his coffee, looking over a variety of student records.

"Clark Kent." Said Ozpin, "The boy seems mostly unremarkable, small-town upbringing. Though his physical abilities far outmatch the rest of his class. Definitely an odd one."

Ozpin moved on to another record.

"Bruce Wayne." Said Ozpin, "Lived a life of wealth and security until the night he lost his parents. Murderer appeared to be a faunus with known ties to the White Fang. Wayne disappeared around age 12 and reappeared around age 16. I'm unsure as to why he's here at Beacon though."

Ozpin flipped to another two records.

"Oliver Queen and Victor Stone." Said Ozpin, "Queen led a privileged life, making sure to flaunt it whenever he could. But at age 15 he went missing for a year, upon his return, he appeared a different person. Stone is the son of a well-known scientist, highly intelligent and in good physical shape. He'll be a good pick."

"Ozpin!"

Glynda Goodwitch quickly strode into the room, carrying a collection of photos.

"Something troubling has happened." Said Glynda.

"Yes Glynda," said Ozpin, "Is the coffee machine broken? That would be a tragedy."

Glynda tossed the collection of photos on the desk, each depicting a masked figure shooting different targets. One involved a ricochet shot into a helicopter cockpit while another disabled a police van.

"Try an insane gun-toting assassin hunting our students." Said Glynda.

Ozpin's facial expression remained blank as he rearranged his glasses, "That is troubling."

"Shouldn't you be more worried?" asked Glynda.

"I am worried," said Ozpin, his voice as monotone as it could be, "can't you tell?"

Glynda sighed, "I've made plans on handing him to the Vale police, they'll pick him up in a few days."

"It seems that Ms. Rose has made a dangerous enemy already." Wondered Ozpin aloud, "I'm sorry, you obviously need something from me. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I need to know where we should put him until they take him." Said Glynda, "Any suggestions?"

Ozpin didn't hesitate, "Just stick him in the walk-in freezer, He should be good for a few days."

Glynda nodded, "You should learn more about this one, he's extremely dangerous."

Ozpin nodded, "Thank you for the pictures Ms. Goodwitch, I'm sure they'll be useful."

Glynda nodded before making her exit, leaving Ozpin to sort through the photos, "Well, he's certainly creative."

* * *

Bruce typed away at his laptop again, isolated in his little corner. While one would think that he was researching Black Mask, he was actually investigating another case.

The case of Blake Belladonna.

While Blake had agreed to join Bruce and Clark's mission, Bruce wasn't so sure he wanted Blake on the team. Mostly due to the fact that she was a faunus in hiding, and had a history with the White Fang.

_Belladonna, White Fang, I've heard those names together before._

Bruce searched for the name, specifically in conjunction with the White Fang. The search brought up names and photographs of a family of faunus, specifically a family consisting of a large burly man, a woman with cat ears, and a small girl that also had cat ears.

_I recognize the big guy, Ghira Belladonna, former high leader of the White Fang, at least before the organization became violent. I probably should have guessed they'd be related._

Bruce frowned.

_But both Ghira and his wife Kali rejected the new violent ways, it explains her connection to the White Fang, but not her combat training._

Looking further, Bruce pulled up footage of a factory break-in. He observed as hooded figures hopped from rooftop to rooftop, pausing at a specific moment, while one of the figures was leaping. Bruce examined the figure, the physical way he or she was jumping.

_That's definitely her._

Bruce attempted to pore over more footage, but couldn't find anything else more than a year old.

_Hmph? Activity ceased a while ago._

Bruce shut the laptop, going to bed.

_She's been involved in illegal activity involving the White Fang, but it appears she walked away a year ago. Possibly a change of heart?_

* * *

"Bruce…What happened to you?" said Victor.

"I fell." Replied Bruce.

The four sat at a table at lunch, eating with team JNPR and RWBY.

"Are you sure?" said Oliver, "Because it looks a lot worse."

"Oliver," said Bruce, "I don't need a nanny."

"I am not a nanny." Said Oliver, "I'm a philanthropist."

"Real philanthropists probably wouldn't boast about it." Said Ren.

"Hey," said Oliver, "I didn't boast about it."

"Pretty sure you did Ollie." Said Jaune.

"Why does everyone hate me." Said Oliver, "I feel like you guys are ganging up on me."

"Not really, but it is fun to tease you." Said Yang before wincing a little, "God, I wish I didn't sprain my ankle back in Forever Fall."

"Take a bath in cold water for about an hour, that should help." Said Oliver.

"I'll take a professional opinion thank you." Said Yang before pulling out her scroll, "How. To. Fix. Sprained. Foot."

"You don't have to say what you're typing out loud." Said Oliver, "Besides, I can tell you from literally hundreds of sprained feet that cold water bath is the best option."

"Hundreds?" said Yang, "I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want lady, I'm just saying you should take my advice." Said Oliver, "You look hungry, want some chili?"

"NO!" said Yang, "I'm not making that mistake again!"

"What mistake?!" said Oliver, looking at his food, "What's wrong with my chili?!"

As Oliver began to have an existential crisis, Ruby asked Bruce a question.

"Hey Bruce, is your leg really ok?" asked Ruby, "Why didn't your aura protect you?"

"Yes, it's fine." Said Bruce, "and I wasn't concentrating, though he also had a dust enhanced bullet."

"Wow, you were lucky he didn't shoot you someplace else," said Ruby.

"True, I should've acted faster to take him down," said Bruce.

"Wait a minute!" erupted Nora, who for some reason as eating pancaked for lunch, "We don't know what your semblances are!"

Team BSCO looked at each other in confusion, "Is it really that important?"

"Actually, if we ever team up in the field, it would be useful to learn this stuff." Said Jaune, "Maybe we should show each other in the arena after classes."

"Mine's not exactly flashy, you guys might be unimpressed." Said Victor, "Maybe we should put it up to a vo-"

"Nope!" said Nora, "It's decided, you're all coming this afternoon!"

The rest of the table looked at Nora in disbelief. While most people would find that forceful statement annoying, Nora's sheer enthusiasm convinced practically everybody.

"All right," said Ruby, "Let's do it!"

"Bruce?" said Clark.

"I concur," said Bruce, "It's a good opportunity to increase team cohesion."

* * *

"Alright!" shouted Nora with enthusiasm, "Who wants to go first?!"

The 3 teams stood around in the empty arena, talking amongst themselves as to who would go first.

"I'll go first!" said Ruby with enthusiasm.

Ruby stretched her arms and legs before starting to run. After a few seconds of running, she transitioned into a strange mass of roses, going faster than the eye could see. However, just as she turned into a wall, a glyph of ice formed beneath her, slowing her to a stop.

"Woah!" said Ruby.

Weiss stepped forward, "Our leader should look out for where she's going!"

"Wow!" said Clark, "You're pretty, uh, fast."

"Yep!" said Ruby, "There's a little dose of teleportation in there too! I doubt anyone could hit me while using my semblance!"

"And mine allows me to form ice glyphs." Said Weiss, "They can slow things down or speed them up depending on my choice."

"Now, now." Said Oliver, "That's all well and good, but I think it's time for me to show off."

"Really?" said Weiss, "And what can you do?"

"It requires a practical demonstration," said Oliver before turning to the rest of the group, "Any volunteers?"

The rest of the room wasn't as enthusiastic as Oliver, most of them milled around uncomfortably.

"Hey!" said Oliver, "Where'd the energy go, I didn't know all these huntsmen and huntresses were afraid of a few arrows."

"Fine," said Yang, "I'll do it."

Oliver smiled, "Thank you, Yang."

Oliver reached into his coat, pulling out 3 apples and a handing two to Yang.

"What are these for?" asked Yang, "Do I stack them on my head?"

"Kinda." Said Oliver, "I want you to put one on your head, and on my mark, throw the second one into the air."

"What?!" said Yang, "And you're gonna try to hit both at once?"

"No," said Oliver, taking a bite out of the apple in his hand, "I'm gonna hit all three at once."

"You can't be serious." Said Yang.

"Oh, I am." Said Oliver, stepping to the side and facing Yang from a diagonal angle, "Oh, and don't face me, it's part of the demonstration."

Yang, while worried, put the apple on her head.

Oliver smirked, "Go!"

As Yang and Oliver threw their respective apples into the air, Oliver nocked an arrow in his bow, drawing back the string. As the apples fell, Oliver took a deep breath as he released the string. The arrow punctured the first apple almost immediately, but to everyone's surprise, the arrow curved midflight, puncturing the second and third apples before embedding itself in the arena wall.

"What. Was. That?!" said Yang.

"That," said Oliver, "was my semblance! I can manipulate the path of objects launched from my person!"

"So you aren't actually a good archer?" said Yang.

"No I- I am a good archer!" said Oliver, "I just use this semblance to make shots physics normally won't let me."

"That's…really cool actually!" said Yang.

"Aw, thanks Y!" said Oliver

"Y?" said Yang.

"You know, short for Yang!" said Oliver, "Like Ollie!"

"I refuse to go by a nickname with one letter." Said Yang.

"What? Is Yanny a better nickname?" said Oliver.

"That's even longer!" said Yang.

"Did you come here to fraternize or to show each other your semblance?" asked Bruce, "My team's only here for the experience, we should focus on that."

"Heh, sorry!" said Yang, "And since I'm already up here."

Yang pointed at Clark, "Clark! Use your semblance on me!"

"Huh?!" yelped Clark, surprised by the sudden request, "I don't think that's a good idea, I could cook you alive!"

"That's what aura is for!" said Yang, "Besides, this is for my semblance!"

Clark looked at the other team members, but the nods from team RWBY were enough to convince him.

"Alright, I'll start on one, two," said Clark, his eyes glowing red, "Three!"

Rays of heat shot from Clark's eyes, hitting Yang as she stood her ground, crossing her wrists to guard herself.

"Jeez!" said Jaune, "That's some insane heat!"

"Yeah, I once got him to cook popcorn with it." Said Oliver, "On another subject, what's your semblance Jaune?"

"Oh, mine?" said Jaune, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't exactly know yet, I have to keep experimenting."

"You'll get it eventually Jaune!" said Pyrrha, before turning to Victor, "Hey, I could use your help demonstrating my semblance, wanna partner up?"

"Oh, sure!" said Victor, "No problem."

"This is taking forever!" said Yang, "You gotta hit me harder!"

"Are you serious!" said Clark, "No way! I could-"

"Just do it!" shouted Yang.

Almost immediately, the size of the rays enlarged as Yang was blasted off her feet into the side of the arena.

"Holy Crap!" said Clark, ceasing the attack, "Are you ok Yang?!"

"Fine." Said Yang, her hair glowing a bright yellow as she got onto her feet.

"Is your hair on fire?!" said Clark, "I can help put it-"

Yang launched herself at Clark, delivering a right hook that sent Clark flying into the other side of the Arena.

Clark groaned as he picked himself up, dusting the rubble off his body, "ow."

"That's my semblance!" said Yang, "Every hit I take, I can turn into strength for me!"

"Every time you get hit, you get stronger?" said Clark, "That's amazing!"

"Yup!" said Nora, "Mine's the same, though I have to get electrocuted instead of getting hit!"

"My semblance involves masking negative feelings." Said Ren, "It's impossible to demonstrate physically, so that description should suffice."

"And mine is, well, I guess I'll just show you guys." Said Victor, taking to the arena center with Pyrrha.

"What's she up there for?" asked Jaune.

"I'm helping her demonstrate her semblance." Said Victor, "She asked me too."

"Why don't you show yours first Victor." Said Pyrrha.

"Right, right." Said Victor, holding up his Omni-tool, "Here we go."

Taking a deep breath, Victor held his Omni-tool up so that people could get a better view of it. After a few seconds, electricity sparked around the tool, recharging it.

"Was that it?" asked Weiss.

"Afraid so." Said Victor, "I can generate a little electricity, not so much that I can fire bolts of lightning and kill people, but I can recharge my Omni-tool every now and then."

"It's still useful." Said Blake.

"It is." Said Victor before turning to Pyrrha, "Now, what's your deal?"

Without saying a word, Pyrrha lifted her hand. In sync with her movements, Victor's Omni-tool floated into the air, pulling Victor up with it.

"What the?!" said Victor.

"Satisfied?" asked Pyrrha, dropping her hand and letting Victor land on his feet.

"You've gotta be kidding!" said Victor, his eyes wide in shock, "That's how you beat me! You've got control over metal! No matter what I did, you could've waved your hand and made any attack useless!"

"It's an overexaggerating," said Pyrrha, "But you get the idea."

Victor mentally kicked himself as the two moved out of the center.

"And then there were two." Said Yang, looking at Blake and Bruce.

Blake stepped forward.

"I'll go first." Said Blake.

Blake closed her eyes as a shadow clone emerges from her body to the awe of the others.

"They can be used as distractions or to take a hit for me." Said Blake, "Now can we get this over with, this is feeling more and more like a waste of time."

"Wow," said Oliver, "That must be really useful during-"

"Oliver!" said Victor, "Don't say it."

"What?" said Oliver.

"Just. Don't," said Victor.

Blake looked to Bruce as he nodded and stepped into the center of the arena. Bruce closed his eyes and clenched his fists, and at first nothing seemed to happen. However, the other team members began to notice something. At first, it was the heightened heartbeat, then it was the beads of sweat running down their foreheads, then the increasingly rapid breathing. Soon enough, the entire arena was enveloped in an aura of terror. But, as fast as the feeling set in, it went away entirely.

"What," said Jaune, "was that? I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"That was extremely uncomfortable." Said Weiss, "Was that your semblance?"

"Yes." Said Bruce, "My semblance allows me to trigger a … spike in fear."

"How's that useful against grimm?" asked Ruby.

"It isn't." said Bruce, "But grimm aren't the only thing that's dangerous."

The statement didn't exactly make everyone comfortable. In fact, it killed the conversation entirely.

"So, um," said Nora, "who's ready for dinner?"

* * *

"That was certainly not as pleasant as I expected." Said Weiss.

"You could say that again." Said Ruby.

Team RWBY was in their dorm room, getting ready for bed. As the four settled in, Blake got a message on her scroll.

_Fountain, mission meeting, now._

"Guys," said Blake, looking up from her scroll, "I'm gonna go take a walk before bed."

"Alright!" said Yang, "Be safe out there!"

"Thanks." Said Blake before she walked out the door.

* * *

The broken moon bathed the fountain in blue light, illuminating the two boys in front of it.

"Bruce, she's totally coming right?" asked Clark.

"Be patient Clark," said Bruce, "she'll be here."

Soon, a third figure entered the moonlight, a girl with a bow on her head.

"There she is." Said Clark.

"Yes," said Blake, "Here I am, now what's the plan going forward."

Bruce stepped forward, "I wasn't able to get anything out of Deadshot before we handed him over to Goodwitch, there wasn't enough time before people would get suspicious."

Bruce stepped forward, laying out a map, "So I placed a prototype tracer beacon on his person, which leads here," said Bruce, placing his finger on the freezer, "they've stuffed him in a freezer until he can be picked up by the police, which is why I plan on questioning him beforehand."

"What's our part?" asked Clark.

"Clark, you'll stand guard for me," said Bruce, "I need your good eyes and ears."

"And me?" asked Blake.

"Forgive me, but I'm a little apprehensive about a new team member." Said Bruce, "I need to do some more research on you."

"Research?" said Blake, "What's there to research?"

"You." said Bruce, "I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Why?" said Blake, "I haven't said or done anything suspicious."

"Bruce?" said Clark, "Is this because of the-"

"Clark!" said Bruce, "Don't reveal anything!"

"Reveal what exactly?" said Blake, "Because as far as I can tell, you're just being really paranoid."

"I have good reason to suspect you," said Bruce, "but you'll have to bear with us."

Blake sighed, pacing around the fountain, "So you just brought me out here to tell me I'm under investigation?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Bruce.

Blake glared at Bruce, "Then how about this, you tell me why you're doing this."

Bruce looked at Blake, "What?"

"Tell me why you want to take down Black Mask." said Blake, "I wanna know if I'm signing up for some rich kids violent heroic fantasy."

Bruce grimaced, "...fine."

Standing up, Bruce looked out over the Beacon grounds, "When my parents died...Well, were murdered. I wasn't just sad, I was lost, I didn't know where to go. So the night they died, I walked up to their portrait in the manor. I reflected on how they died, how meaningless it was."

Bruce turned to Blake, "That's when I made a vow. A vow that nobody, no other little boy, would have to watch anyone die a meaningless death again."

Bruce walked up to Blake, who stood her ground, "Black Mask churns out senseless deaths by the hundreds every year. He fills the harbor with bodies and deals poison to every street corner. You can't always see it, but the disease is there. I'm here to cure it."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "Funny, I knew a guy who's just like you. He was relentless in his drive for that kind of justice."

Blake turned away, leaving the fountain, "But like most people with that kind of drive, he went too far."

* * *

Black Mask held a single green bullet in his hands, twisting it and observing it from every angle in his office.

"What makes you so special?" said Black Mask.

"Sionis!"

Black Mask sighed as he placed the bullet back in its box as Roman Torchwick entered the room.

"Deadshot failed." Said Torchwick, "You made the wrong choice."

"You can't be serious." Said Black Mask, "Lawton's the best shot on Remnant."

"The best shot with a rule against killing Minors." Said Torchwick, "I knew the Red Hood Gang was a better idea."

"They would have made a damn mess of things." Said Black Mask, "Besides, Lawton will carry out the hit, he knows what's at stake, or to be more specific, who."

"Who?" said Torchwick, "You've got a family member of his?"

"Daughter," said Black Mask, "barely 10, couldn't put up a fight."

"Good, then the Red Hood Gang can guard her." Said Torchwick.

"What is your damn obsession with the Red Hood Gang?!" said Black Mask.

"I wouldn't call it an obsession," said a new voice, "I've just been badgering him to give us something to do."

Black mask and Torchwick turned to find A man in a tuxedo leaning in the corner of the office. He wore a red cape and a large shiny red dome for a helmet.

"You," said Black Mask, "You're the Red Hood Gang leader."

"Yessiree!" said the man, "I am! Red Hood One!"

"What are you doing in my office?!" said Black Mask, "Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes Mr. Sionis," said Red Hood One, "I know exactly who you are."

"Then you know what I'll do to you if you threaten me." Said Black Mask.

"It's unfortunate," said Red Hood One, ignoring Black Mask's words, "What happened out there, in the streets I mean."

"What are you on about?" asked Black Mask.

"I'm talking about the fact that you use Junior's gang of idiots." Said Red Hood One, "They got beaten by a shirtless farm boy, a little girl, and a mysterious ninja."

"It wasn't a ninja," said Torchwick, "It was Bruce Way-"

"Sh Sh Sh." Said Red Hood One, "I don't want to know his name, more fun that way."

"What the hell do you want." Asked Black Mask.

Red Hood One walked up to the desk, a murderous smile on his face, "I want you to put me on security detail for the girl."

"Why?" asked Black Mask, "What makes you think you're more capable than the men I have right now?"

"Because we didn't get our asses beat by a teenager," said Red Hood One.

Black Mask stared Red Hood One down, "You only answered one of the questions, Why do you want that particular detail?"

Red Hood One formed a devious smile, "Because I have a hunch, and if that hunch is right, I'll be one happy guy?"

"What hunch is that?" asked Black Mask.

"Oh, that's only for him to know." Said Red Hood One, "See, I've met him before, the ninja I mean. He's something, isn't he."

"Sure." Said Torchwick.

"I want to meet him again, and assuming I do, figure out his deal." Said Red Hood One, "So there, I assume you have no reason to refuse?"

Black Mask stared at the red helmet on Red Hood One's head, "You're insane, but you're better than Junior's Guppies."

"Ah, thank you." Said Red Hood One, taking his leave, "I won't forget this!"

As the door closed, Black Mask looked at Torchwick, "I better not regret this, or it's your head."

Torchwick lit a cigar, "Trust me, you made the right call."

* * *

**Super sorry this took so long. One reviewer brought up a plot hole that I had to address this chapter by having a showcase of aura's, though I made some edit's In the previous chapter. Aura is kinda inconsistent in RWBY (For Example, Ren can withstand the bite force of a snake grimm but Qrow got cut by Tyrian's scorpion tail despite not showing any signs of exhaustion.) But I don't want to use that as an excuse. Anyway, here it is.**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: The Vote is over, Blake won, but Weiss is still an important character to Bruce's arc. Weiss vs Oliver is sounds cool. Penguin may enter the story at a later point. I've read a little bit of Eden's Zero.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**FinchFlyingAce: Thanks for bringing this up, I talked about it above.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**MasterCheif1229: Thanks for the compliments and the feedback!**

**Rewrites: Blake doesn't know Bruce is aware of her identity, and this is a conscious change to better pace the story. Bruce is also less of a jerk again, and he's more of a detective. I feel that his explanation here is less forceful and makes a better impact as well.**

**Next Chapter: Interrogation.**


	15. Interrogation

"Hrngh?"

Floyd Lawton groaned as his vision slowly returned to him. He felt his hands bound behind him as he sat in a wooden chair. Lawton shuddered as he realized how cold it was.

"Brr." He grunted.

Lawton scanned himself, realizing that he had been stripped of his weapons, "Great, just great."

Lawton looked around, identifying the room he was in as a freezer. Frozen meats were hung on hooks, and a massive freezer door sealed him in.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a blond woman in a teacher uniform.

"Mr. Lawton." said the woman, "I'm here to inform you that you're being taken into custody tomorrow."

Lawton remained quiet, refusing to acknowledge the woman's existence.

The woman sighed before pulling out a scroll, "You also have a call, your only call. I'm not allowed to supervise you while you're talking, but if I hear anything suspicious behind the door, I will make you regret it."

Placing the scroll on his shoulder, the woman left the room and sealed the door.

"Hello?" said Lawton.

"Deadshot I presume?" said the voice at the other end.

"This isn't Sionis." Said Lawton, "This is his ginger pet, Torchwick right?"

"Pet is a bit derogatory." Said Torchwick, "I prefer partner."

"I'm insulting you, not criticizing you." Said Lawton, "At least get the grammar right."

Torchwick sighed, "Well, word on the street is you failed the hit."

"I'm a guy who shoots people," said Lawton, "How do you expect me to kill a bulletproof guy?"

"Didn't Zarov give you something for that one?" asked Torchwick.

"He did, and even though it shred an Ursa like paper, it did nothing but annoy the bastard." Said Lawton, "I'm locked in a freezer right now, but once I get out I'll get the bastards somehow."

"Good, glad you're still willing to play the game." Said Torchwick, lighting a cigar on the other end of the call, "And just so you know, Sionis has secured an insurance policy if you turn on us."

Lawton's eyes widened, "But I haven't made any moves against him! This is bullshit!"

"Language Mr. Lawton, Language." Said Torchwick, "You wouldn't want your daughter to hear you speaking such words."

"Where. Is. She?" demanded Lawton.

"She's sa-" Torchwick is interrupted by a loud crash in the background, "STUPID WHITE FANG, WE ENLIST YOU MUTTS TO HELP WITH SHIPPING, NOT DAMAGE THE CARGO!"

Torchwick audibly sighed, "Sorry about that, where were we? Ah, right, your daughter. She's safe, but we'll only let her go when you off your marks."

Lawton trembled in anger, ready to crush the scroll in his hands if he could, but he knew the wrong word would get his daughter killed, "I'll do it, sir."

"Thank you, good man," said Torchwick, "Bring us proof of their deaths, and we'll wire you your money and release your daughter."

"Thank you, sir." Said Lawton as Torchwick hung up the phone.

The door cracked open as the woman walked back in, taking the scroll back, "I'm sure that conversation was interesting."

Lawton spit on the ground, "Screw. You."

* * *

"Hey Clark?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah?" asked Clark.

"Can you heat up my popcorn?" asked Ruby.

Clark gave Ruby an odd look, "Oliver told you about this didn't he?"

"Yep!" said Ruby, "I hear you're good at heating up popcorn!"

Clark sighed, "Bring out the bag."

It was breakfast in Beacon, and the teams were preparing to visit the city of Vale while it was preparing for the Vytal festival, a festival commemorating the uniting of the four kingdoms via cultural exchange and tournaments.

*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*

"Yay!" said Ruby, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "Thanks, Clark!"

"Yeah, your welcome." Said Clark, a little dejected, "I'm not a microwave."

"No, you're a microwave plus an indestructible farm boy!" said Oliver, chowing down on his eggs.

"I only cooked your popcorn because you're my friend!" said Clark.

"Ruby's your friend too, isn't she?" said Oliver.

"Yes, she is." Said Clark, "But I don't want to be the guy who just heats up everyone's food."

"Hey Clark, can you heat up my pancakes, they got a little cold." Said Nora.

Clark glared at Oliver, "You told Nora too?!"

"Yeah, sorry." Said Oliver, "Word spreads fast."

Clark sighed, using his heat vision to reheat Nora's pancakes.

"Thanks, farm boy!" said Nora, chowing down.

"I'm not a microwave." pouted Clark.

"Anyway, what are your plans in Vale?" asked Yang.

"We were planning on checking out this club," said Jaune, "it's called Juniors."

"Skip it." Said Bruce, "Their service is awful."

"Huh," said Yang, "Do you go clubbing Bruce?"

"Occasionally." Said Bruce, "If I have to go for a meeting because some people want to meet in places where no one can hear you over the music."

"I have to agree with Bruce on this one too," said Yang, "I've been there, and I can tell you that the drinks are awful too."

"Victor and I are heading over to the Queen Industries building to check out an early build of the next generation of scrolls!" said Oliver, "Right Victor."

"I can't wait to check out the new gear!" said Victor, "Dream come true!"

"Hey guys!" said Weiss, pulling out her scroll, "Look at this! The White Fang have robbed another train."

"Damn," said Victor, "those guys are getting bolder."

"I know, the audacity of it all!" said Weiss, "Those degenerates should give it up!"

"They aren't degenerates!" said Blake, annoyed, "They're misguided."

"Misguided, that's an understatement." Said Weiss.

"I'm serious!" said Blake, "The White Fang is full of faunus who've been abused by humans, they want justice!"

"Justice can be acquired through legal channels." said Bruce, "It isn't justice if they're Judge, Jury, and Executioner."

"I agree," said Blake, "But they're not doing it because they're sick or twisted. They're doing it because they've been kicked while lying down, beaten into a corner."

"I understand a cry for justice more than anyone." said Bruce, "But when you choose to take that path, it's you that needs to be brought to justice now."

"Agreed Bruce," said Weiss, "Though I can't see anyone doing the things the White Fang does without being sick and twisted."

The bench screeches as Blake abruptly gets up, walking away from the table.

"Man," said Clark, "that was a heavy topic. Who likes apple pie?"

* * *

"Bruce, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Keep your voice down Clark. We're almost there."

Bruce and Clark stopped outside the kitchen, Bruce taking a look around.

"Seriously," said Clark, "Lawton is a dangerous guy, won't you need help?"

"That's where you come in," said Bruce, spotting a ladder, "You're gonna sit tight on the roof while I take the maintenance shaft straight to the freezer."

"I...Fine." said Clark, "Just make sure you don't die before I get to you, ok."

Bruce climbed the ladder, spotting a hatch. Just as he reached the hatch, Clark leaps onto the roof.

"Bruce?" said Clark.

Bruce sighed, "I'll be fine Clark.", before slipping through the hatch and into maintenance.

* * *

The maintenance shaft was cold, freezing cold, but Bruce didn't complain. He'd subjected himself to far worse environments.

_Almost there._

Bruce finally made it to his objective, a hatch located over the freezer. Working the screws around the hatch, Bruce opened it and slowly slipped into the freezer, silently landing on the ground. There he laid eyes upon an unconscious Deadshot, tied to a chair.

"Alright Lawton," said Bruce, pulling out a syringe, "time to talk."

A kick in the shins provides Floyd Lawton with a rude awakening.

"What the fu-, Oh it's you." Said Lawton, blinking his eye and adjusting his vision.

Bruce, helmet and gear on, cracks his knuckles.

"Where is Black mask's base of operations." Demanded Bruce.

"Straight into business then?" said Lawton, "Man, you need to loosen up. You got any cookies? Any refreshments? I'm a little parched."

"Don't bother with the stalling," said Bruce, "I know you've been to Black Mask's headquarters before, you need to tell me where it is."

"He changes it every other month." Said Lawton, "I haven't been to one of his safehouses in at least a year."

Lawton's eyes widened as the words spilled out, "The hell?!"

"I gave you a chemical cocktail in the form of a syringe," said Bruce, "Its job, to loosen your lips."

"Aww," said Lawton, "So the teenage millionaire's got truth serum, isn't he such a dangerous little bo-"

Bruce struck Lawton across the cheek with his fist, shutting him up.

"Just answer my questions." Said Bruce.

"Heh," said Lawton, "not having the best day, are we?"

"I doubt you are either." Said Bruce, "Now tell me, what's Black Mask planning?"

* * *

Clark sat on the roof of the kitchen, watching Bruce through the concrete.

_I hope he knows what he's doing._

"Staying silent isn't going to help you Lawton." Said Bruce.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what the hell he's planning." Said Lawton, "Only that it involves Torchwick and the White Fang."

"White Fang?!" said Bruce.

_The White Fang is involved. While I didn't need Blake's help before, I may need it now._

"I've got another secret worth spilling!" said Lawton, "*Whisper* *Whisper*"

"What?" said Bruce.

Lawton whispered again, just out of earshot. Bruce leaned closer.

"Wha-" said Bruce before Deadshot clamped his mouth down on his neck.

"AAGH!" cried Bruce in pain as he stumbled backward, pulling Lawton onto his feet, albeit still tied to the chair.

"HAH!" said Lawton, grabbing a nearby meat hook and quickly using it to cut his ropes, "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

Bruce, still clutching his neck, grabbed a small canister from his belt, pulling the pin and tossing it to the ground. The cannister hisses before releasing a large amount of gas.

"Gas?! *Cough* *Cough*," said Lawton, "Won't you be down too?"

"Not when my mask filters the fumes." Said Bruce.

Lawton leaps through the gas, tackling Bruce to the ground and using his forearm to choke him out.

"Sorry kid, Family is Family." Said Lawton, "I gotta try!"

Bruce struggled against the much larger man, "F-Family?"

A large crash can be heard as a figure smashes through the ceiling. Lawton turns around to find a hand grab him from the back of his shirt and fling him into the wall, dazing him. Bruce looked up to find Clark standing above him, unaffected by the gas.

"You've gotta be more careful next time." Said Clark, "I told you this would happen."

Bruce took a deep breath, "I almost had it."

Clark sighed, "Sure you did."

Lawton groaned, stumbling as he leaned himself against the wall and faced Bruce and Clark.

"I…. I can't win this, not against the bulletproof man." Said Lawton, "So can I ask a favor instead?"

"We don't take favors from criminals." Said Bruce.

"Please, it's my daughter." Said Lawton.

The duo looked at each other in surprise before turning back to Lawton.

"What's this about your daughter?" asked Clark.

"Black Mask's got her." Said Lawton, "If I don't off you guys, she's gonna pay the price."

"We can trust him, right?" asked Clark.

"He's telling the truth." Said Bruce, "He has truth serum in him."

"Ok," said Clark, "Do you have any idea where?"

"I wouldn't know." Said Lawton, "He doesn't say where he keeps his hostages, but if he's working with the White Fang, it's probably at one of their places."

"White Fang?" said Clark, "Blake could help!"

"Assuming we can trust her." Said Bruce.

"Bruce," said Clark, "It's the best chance we have."

"…..I'm sorry." Said Lawton under his breath.

"What?" said Bruce.

"I said I'm sorry." Said Lawton, "I made an oath never to kill children or unarmed women, and I tried to break that oath."

"Then why did you take the job in the first place?" asked Clark.

"When Sionis offers you a job, he'll make you do it." Said Lawton, "Refuse, and he'll kidnap someone you love. Fail, and he'll kidnap someone you love. When he asked for me, I knew that if I refused, he would take her."

"Is this something Black Mask does often?" asked Clark.

"Yes, too often." Said Bruce.

"Please, find her." Said Lawton, "I can be a prideful son of a bitch, but my daughter's life is on the line. Please save her."

"We will," said Bruce, "but you have to remain here, serve your sentence."

Lawton looked down, his pride wounded, "Fine." He muttered.

"Clark," said Bruce, "get us out of here. We need to talk to Blake!"

Clark nodded, grabbing Bruce and jumping out of the hole in the ceiling. A few seconds later, Glynda burst into the freezer.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"

Glynda looked at the completely free Lawton, then the open ceiling, then back at Lawton.

"I can assure you I won't make this easy." Said Glynda, pulling out her wand, "Fight as hard as you wish, you're still going to jail."

"Don't bother," said Lawton, walking up to Glynda with his wrists together, "I'm ready to go."

* * *

The night sky blanketed Beacon in darkness, its only light being the lampposts illuminating the walkways. Bruce and Clark landed in front of the dorms, with Bruce taking his helmet off.

"You can turn in for the night." Said Bruce, "I'll speak to Blake."

"You sure?" asked Clark, "I can back you up."

"No, I need to do this alone." said Bruce, "Besides, I think we can trust her."

Clark looked surprised, "Really?!"

"Yes," said Bruce, "After a lengthy research process, I think I've figured her out."

"You sound like you psychoanalyzed her," said Clark.

"To be fair, I did," said Bruce.

Clark cocked an eyebrow, "So, what kind of person is she?"

Bruce grimaced, "From what I can tell, she was a member of the White Fang from childhood due to her father's status as a leader in the organization. This is before they became a violent group mind you. When the group did turn violent, her father quit due to diverging visions for where the movement was going, but she stuck around."

"Why?" asked Clark, "She doesn't seem all that bad."

"It's likely due to the nature of the movement, she was too invested in the goal." said Bruce, "It hit her too late that the organization was going about achieving their goal the wrong way. As far as I can tell, she left a year ago."

"That's great!" said Clark, "We can trust her!"

"Yes, but only for a while." said Bruce, "Then we're going to turn her in."

Clark's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I have footage of her committing criminal acts in the White Fang's name." said Bruce, "She's done bad things, she needs to pay for them."

"You think she'll help us if we tell her she's going to jail afterward?" said Clark, "Maybe we should talk to her about this later?"

"Maybe," said Bruce, "But for now, we need to know if the White Fang has strongholds in Vale. I'll see her now."

Clark nods, "Good luck then."

* * *

Bruce nodded, taking a deep breath before walking down the hall to team RWBY's room. Just as Bruce is about to knock on team RWBY's door, Yang swings it open.

"Oh, Damn it!" said Yang, "Sorry Bruce, I thought Blake came back."

Bruce's eye's widened, "What do you mean Blake came back?"

"Well, it's personal stuff." Said Yang, "Team stuff."

"Sorry," said Bruce, "But this is important, I need to know where Blake is now."

"We don't know where she is." Said Weiss, far into the room, "But why bother, for all we know she was always a terrorist!"

"WEISS!" shouted Ruby, "Be quiet!"

The word terrorist clicked in Bruce's head, and he realized what was going on immediately.

_Shit!_

Bruce ran down the hallway, ignoring Yang's shouts for him to come back as he leaped through the window and landed outside.

"System!" said Bruce, placing the helmet on his head again, "Access camera feed and give me the last known location of Blake Belladonna!"

The system whirred to life inside his helmet before displaying the fountain near the entrance.

_I need to find her before she disappears._

Bruce sprinted, running to the point where it hurt to breath until he reached the fountain. Bruce's eyes darted around in panic, trying to find Blake.

"System, which direction did Belladonna go?!" asked Bruce.

"Direction uncertain." Replied the system.

Bruce panted, the sprint exhausting him as he got down onto his knees.

_I lost her, our only lead. _

"Damn." Said Bruce before angrily striking the ground, "DAMN!"

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked up behind him, seeing Clark.

"I heard shouting, is everything alright?" asked Clark, "Where's Blake?"

"Blake's team discovered her status as a faunus." Said Bruce, "She's flown the coop."

"What?!" said Clark, "Do you think she's ok?"

"I don't know." said Bruce, "But this throws a spanner in the works, we need to find her."

"How?" said Clark.

"I'll have to hack city surveillance," said Bruce, "Goddamn it!"

* * *

**Hey! I got a chapter out faster this time! Nice! In other news, I'll be going on a trip from the 19****th**** to the 28****th****, and I may not be able to bring a laptop for writing. I should be able to get another chapter out before then after working on my Christmas special for my other fic though. Hopefully, I can make it happen!**

**Edit: Made an edit to the ending of this chapter, Bruce isn't jumping to conclusions anymore.**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: No plans for the skull, at least not yet. Penguin would be voiced by Nolan North. I like the hot sauce scene and the Weiss v Oliver scene.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Red: I don't typically listen to OP's (I'm currently addicted to Gorillaz) but I like the ones you send!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Rokketo Man: I chose to drop Ruby x Clark mostly out of fear that the story would lose focus. So yeah, probably. I'd also like to thank you for the compliments! It's always great to hear that someone enjoys the stuff I write! **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Vault Hunter: I wish I came up with Bat Vanish, that would have been cool!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Shiharoku221: I left how Roman Sionis got the kryptonite vague, but there will be an explanation. I also admit that Blake's reaction was weak, I'll probably rewrite it at some point. **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Rewrite: Bruce's angriest moment has been completely rewritten, as was his revelation. Next chapter will probably have a more substantial rewrite.**

**Next Chapter: The Search Begins**


	16. Another Side of the Story

An alarm clock blares as Clark sits up in his bed, stretching his arms.

*yawn*

Clark scanned the room, ready to help Bruce, but found that he wasn't there.

"Bruce?" said Clark, confused.

Getting up, Clark walked around the room, searching for a sign of where Bruce went. Oliver and Victor had already left for another trip, so Bruce and Clark were alone on this.

_Maybe Oliver and Victor should know about this stuff, they're our teammates and they could help._

Clark, realizing the Bruce had probably already started the search, promptly pulled out his scroll and called Bruce. However, the scroll simply went to voicemail.

"Damnit Bruce, why'd you start without me?" said Clark.

Using his x-ray vision, Clark scanned team RWBY's Room. While the remainder of Team RWBY had gone into Vale to look for Blake, there was a certain someone rooting around the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Clark.

* * *

Bruce stepped lightly around team RWBY's room, spandex gloves on his hands. He kneeled down on the ground, taking stock of Blake's belongings.

_She's got a fair number of belongings. Fictional books on philosophy, history books, a tea set._

Bruce picked up a particular book, Ninjas of love.

_Hmm?_

Bruce cracked the book open, only to bear witness to drawings of half-naked ninja's.

_Huh, everyone's got an odd side._

"Not entirely sure how a pornographic book will help us find Blake."

Bruce looks up to see that Clark had come in through the window.

"It might." said Bruce, "Even the most unlikely things can put us on the right path."

"You sure?" said Clark, "I may not be a detective, but I'm not sure how a tea set will lead us to Blake."

Bruce sighed, "We need to find her soon, Sionis might give the kill order for Lawtons daughter at any moment."

"I know," said Clark, "But is there anything in here that can actually help?"

"I have a program scanning city surveillance for her." said Bruce, "If she gets tagged, I'll be the first to know."

"Wouldn't it be more helpful if we just searched manually, like the rest of her team," said Clark, "I don't really know if rooting around her room will truly help."

"It helps to know the person." said Bruce, "If we know her interests, her traits, it will help us better acquire her whereabouts."

Bruce suddenly gets an alert on his scroll, pulling up a point on a map of Vale.

"Where is she?" asked Clark.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, "You said something about a tea set?"

* * *

"So," said Blake, sipping tea, "You want to know more about me?"

Blake sat at a rooftop café, sipping tea across from another faunus, a monkey faunus. Her ribbon was off, exposing her true faunus ears.

"She speaks!" said the faunus, "It's been like 24 hours, and you've given me nothing but weird looks!"

Blake shot the faunus a nasty look.

"Like that!" said the faunus.

"Trust me," said a new voice, "The look has some history behind it."

Blake and the faunus turn to find a smartly dressed Bruce Wayne standing over their table.

"Don't worry, the bill's mine," said Bruce.

Blake stood up, staring Bruce down, "Why are you here? How did you find me?!"

"I'll explain." Said Bruce, "Please, have a seat."

Blake, skeptical, took a seat as Bruce did.

"Wow!" said the faunus, "You're friends with Bruce Wayne, mega gazillionaire!"

"Not friends Sun." said Blake, "Acquaintances at best."

"Your name is Sun?" said Bruce, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sun shook Bruce's hand enthusiastically, "Hah, now I can say I dined with the CEO of a massive corporation!"

"I'm sure that's very exciting." said Bruce, sipping some tea, "What happened? From what I heard, you ran from your friends."

Blake looked into her tea, "It's complicated."

"I'm sure," said Bruce, "especially considering your history."

"My history?" said Blake before her eyes widened, "You...You know?"

"As I said before, I was doing research," said Bruce.

Blake raised her hand, feeling her cat ears, "How?"

"It started the day of training." said Bruce, "When we fought, I recognized the moves you used, They're common among White Fang soldiers, people I've fought before. I also noticed that you were able to anticipate my attacks within the smoke cloud, despite eyesight being useless. The only way you could have found me was by using other senses, and everyone knows the faunus have heightened senses compared to normal humans."

"How did you know for sure?" said Blake, "For all you could have known, it might have been a coincidence."

"I had Clark check under your ribbon." said Bruce, "And before you ask, he is here and listening, he's just getting some apple pie before coming up."

"I'm here!" said Clark, carrying a plate containing an entire pie.

"Clark," said Bruce, "did you get an entire pie?"

"Don't worry, I paid for it myself!" said Clark, "Oh man, it smells so good!"

"Clark, money isn't the problem." said Bruce, "Who's gonna help you eat an entire pie?"

"I will!" said Sun, "Though I wish it was banana's foster."

"You knew?!" said Blake, angry, "This whole time?!"

"Yes," said Bruce, "I can understand that this is distressing, but-"

"Why?" said Blake.

"Why what?" asked Bruce.

"Why didn't you just turn me in right then and there?" asked Blake, "It's clear you hate the White Fang, wouldn't that extend to me?"

"Not necessarily," said Bruce, "because I know."

"Know what?" asked Blake.

"Everything." said Bruce, "I know about Ghira, Kali, how you stayed after they left, but not for long."

Blake could only stare in disbelief, "You, know all that?"

"I do, because I needed a full picture of who you were before I could trust you." said Bruce, "And after I put the pieces together, I think I can."

Blake looked back into her tea, "Just one more question, how did you find me?"

"I took control of the surveillance system, set up a program that would identify you." said Bruce, "But it was slow because the system only picked you up around an hour after it saw you. So I went ahead and took a stab at where you were. I guessed this rooftop cafe."

"How did you know?" asked Blake, "Why this cafe, instead of say, the diner down the street?"

"You have a tea set." said Bruce, "So you don't strike me as the diner type."

Blake sipped her tea, "Honestly, I'm impressed."

"There's just one thing I'm missing." said Bruce, "Why did you run?"

Blake put her tea down, "You know as well as I that I have a history with the White Fang. I made a slip of the tongue, outed myself. I ran because I was scared of how they really reacted, how much they would hate me."

"Don't assume that!" piped Clark, mouth full of apple pie, "Your teammates are some of the most understanding people I know, I'm sure that they're just worried."

"True, they are looking for you." said Bruce, "It may be best for you to go back to them after you help us."

"Help you?" said Blake, "I've got my own mission, I have to figure out how Roman Torchwick is framing the White Fang."

Bruce and Clark looked at each other, "Blake, I don't think Torchwick is framing the White Fang, They really do work for him and Black Mask."

"Black Mask!" said Sun, "That guy is terrifying! I've only heard a few stories, but they're all freakin awful. Think any of them are true?"

"All of them." said Bruce, "Trust me, he's worse than you think."

Sun swallowed, "Ulp."

"Wait, how would you know about this?" asked Blake, "And the White Fang wouldn't work with Humans, especially not those bastards."

"Deadshot told us under truth serum." said Bruce, "Plus, having someone like Black Mask in charge would definitely keep them in line."

"But why work with them in the first place?" said Blake, "What do they possible offer the White Fang."

"These are important questions, but we'll have to answer them later," said Bruce.

"Why?" asked Blake.

"Because Deadshot has a daughter, and she's in Black Mask's hands." said Bruce, "The White Fang is our only lead."

"Deadshot has a daughter?" said Blake, "Is that why he was targeting us?"

"Yes, Black Mask does this often in order to get unwilling assassins to do his dirty work," said Bruce.

Blake looked conflicted, "Is this why you came to me, to ask for my help?"

"I came to ask if you knew any places where the White Fang might have bases." said Bruce, "Any info that might point us to a possible location for the girl."

Blake put a finger up to her chin, "I know they have an old base at the chemical plant, and that there were rumors of White Fang operatives working the docks."

"Good, then we have our leads." said Bruce, standing up, "Clark?"

"Mph!" said Clark, swallowing the last of the pie.

"You hit the docks, I'll hit the warehouse," said Bruce.

"Wait," said Blake, "you're going to dump all this information on me then leave?"

"We got what we came for," said Bruce, "you don't need to be any more involved than you are. Go back to your team, they're worried about you."

"There's no way that the two of you can handle two different White Fang strongholds on your own!" said Blake.

"I don't plan on waltzing through the front door, I'll stay out of sight, grab any vital info and the girl if she's there, and make it out." said Bruce, "If you get involved, it would be an unnecessary risk."

"Really?" said Blake, "And it's not a risk for Clark?"

"Clark is practically impervious to harm, it's why I chose him." said Bruce, "His life isn't even in any real danger."

"Bruce." said Clark, "Didn't we talk about letting more people help?"

"It's too dangerous." said Bruce, "We're the only ones capable."

"Bruce, shut up." said Blake, "Shut up and listen."

Bruce grimaced, staying silent.

"You strike me as the type of person who wants to help, to get things done." said Blake, "But you and Clark can't do this alone, as much as you think you can. You're not forcing me to help you, I'm choosing to help you."

Bruce sighed, "Even if you do help, one of us is still going alone."

"I'll help!" said Sun.

Blake turned to Sun, confused, "Sun, we just met. Are you sure you want to get involved in something as bad as this?"

"I mean, I've got time to kill." said Sun, "And after hearing all of this, I don't think I'd feel very good not helping."

"Ok, so that makes four of us." said Clark, "That means we should split into teams of 2, hit the docks and the chemical plant separately."

"Sun's with me." said Blake, "We can hit the docks, see if Deadshot's daughter is there."

"Are you sure?" asked Bruce, "Maybe you should take Clark with you?"

"Bruce," said Clark, "You're not going alone."

Bruce sighed, "Fine, teams of two. But if any of you are discovered, you pull out immediately."

Blake frowned, clearly displeased with Bruce's request, but sighed, "Fine, but you better do the same."

"I will." said Bruce.

Clark nodded along, "Alright, this is it. Let's save this girl!"

* * *

Red Hood One walked along a catwalk, loading bullets into his revolver. Looking out over the catwalk, he observed the rest of the Chemical Plant, its massive vats of green cocktails and industrial belts. Other red hood members ferried crates around the facility, transporting weapons and portable cover for fortification. Unlike Red Hood One, who's helmet was a massive shiny red capsule, the Red Hood gang underlings simple wore red masks made from fabric as well as various suits and slacks. The masks themselves completely covered the head from front to back, though the fabric was thin enough that the gang members could see out of them.

"Boss!"

Red Hood One turned to one of his underlings.

"What is it Red Hood Eight?" asked Red Hood One, "I'm busy."

"The kid, she won't stop crying!" said Red Hood Eight, "How do we shut her up?!"

Red Hood One sighed, "Take me to her."

Red Hood Eight led his leader down the stairs and into a side office. Opening the door, Red Hood One's ears were immediately assailed by crying.

"Waaaah!" cried a small girl, barely 7 years old, "Let me go! I want my mommy!"

"See!" said Red Hood Eight, "She won't stop bawling!"

"Alright, I got the solution." said Red Hood One, "Get over here, I'll whisper it to you."

Red Hood Eight cocked his head before walking up to Red Hood one, their bodies practically touching.

"So, what's this solu-"

*BANG*

Red Hood Eight gasps as he puts his hand over his heart, blood pouring out as he fell backwards to the floor. Red Hood Eight gagged as blood began to invade his lungs, looking up in terror as he saw Red Hood One holding a revolver, the muzzle smoking. Strangely enough, the child had stopped crying. Red Hood One walked over to the girl, kneeling down and grabbing her by the hair.

"Look at him!" shouted Red Hood One, forcing the girl to look at the dying man, peeling her eyelids back, "I've got plans for a friend, he'll be here soon I imagine. If he hears you, well, those plans are ruined."

The girl sniffled, eyes watery.

Red Hood One sighs, letting go of the girl and walking to the door, "I hear you crying again, he won't be the only corpse that gives you company."

Red Hood One slams the door shut, leaving the girl to stare at the corpse in silence.

* * *

**Hey, a speedy chapter here. I got a review pointing out a flaw and had to write something to fix it. Bruce's characterization up to this point has been fairly flawed. While I'm closer than I was initially, I think I made him a little too antagonistic and mean. So this chapter is my attempt to right the ship. I also wanted to lean into Bruce's detective skills more. I'm not sure how well I wrote it, so please tell me if it was good or not!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGorjia: I think I answered one of your questions. Phantom Stranger and Specter are great ideas, but I'm saving them for something special. **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Hirshja: Thanks a million for bringing this up. While I could use the excuse that Bruce is young and still inexperienced, I felt that you brought up a valid point that I wasn't really writing him close enough to his actual character. Let me know if you find anything else out of character for him (I'm a little afraid him admitting he was wrong was out of character). I also edited the dialogue at the end of the previous chapter to reflect this.**

**Rewrite: This chapter got an extensive rewrite, specifically in how the conversation between Bruce and Blake went. Instead of apologizing for rude behavior (Something that made sense with the old version of Bruce), This Bruce simply came for info and explained himself to Blake. I also added a Red Hood scene to give him more of a presence. **

**Next Chapter: Red Hood Strikes!**


	17. Sizzle

**AN: If you haven't already, please read the rewrites! They change the story in ways that are important!**

* * *

The sounds of metal grinding against metal penetrated the air at the docks as the White Fang moved dust into shipping containers. Armed guards patrolled the area, making sure to scare away any unwanted visitors. Roman Torchwick walked the grounds, barking orders each and every one of the White Fang, making sure that they stayed in line.

Blake and Sun watched from a nearby rooftop, scanning the area.

"I can't believe it," said Blake.

"What?" asked Sun.

"Even though Bruce told us about it, I can't believe that the White Fang would work with human scumbags like Torchwick and Sionis." said Blake, "There's got to be more to this."

It was then that one of the White Fang members dropped his crate, spilling the dust inside all over the concrete.

"Damn dog!" shouted Torchwick, "Has anyone ever taught you how to lift a crate? Or is your mutt brain too underdeveloped to understand such a simple task?"

The White Fang member glared at Torchwick, "You know what, Screw you asshole!"

The White Fang member tore off his helmet, revealing a wolf faunus with a scar across his face. The faunus pulled a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Torchwick, "Me and my brothers have been busting our asses, and for what? Some Uppity little human thief with no respect for our cause. I don't care that Adam told us to work with a scumbag like you, I'm out!"

The rest of the White Fang members stared in disbelief at the faunus' declaration. Many looked at each other, seeing if anyone would follow him out.

"And just who do you think you are, trying to stir up trouble in your own ranks?"

The White Fang members turned to find Black Mask had entered the grounds, carrying a briefcase. He had driven in by limousine, a squad of servants standing back.

"Oh crap!" said Sun, "That's him! That's the guy!"

"Yeah," said Blake, "Let's get a closer look."

Blake leaped across to another rooftop, leaving a terrified Sun, "Blake stop! We shouldn't get too close!"

"Sionis!" said Torchwick, his tone both surprised and welcoming, "I didn't realize you were dropping by!"

"I just came by to watch while I eat my supper." said Sionis, "But it looks like someone wants to show off their cojones."

Sionis looked back at the wolf faunus, who stood defiant, "Let me guess, you have a gun in that briefcase, and you're going to shoot me in front of my brothers."

Sionis sighed, "Straight to the point huh, you faunus are simple, aren't you."

Sionis snapped his fingers, at which point the servants opened the trunk of the limousine and pulled out a variety of items. The servants set down 2 chairs across from one another with a fold-out table in the middle, placing a miniature grill and wooden cutting board on top. Black Mask took a seat, placing the briefcase on the table.

"Sit," ordered Black Mask, gesturing to the other chair.

The wolf faunus looked around skeptically before sitting down, unafraid. He did, however, continue to eye the briefcase.

"What's in the case?" asked the faunus.

"Well," said Black Mask, undoing the straps and opening the case, revealing a slab of beef and a meat cleaver, "It's my dinner."

Blake and Sun leaped onto a shipping container, located directly above Black Mask and the faunus.

"Where's this going?" asked Sun, "Because I doubt it's anywhere good."

Black Mask grabbed the beef, placing it on the cutting board. He then brandished the cleaver, it's blade sharpened beforehand. Instead of hacking the beef to pieces, he began to make deep but precise cuts, surgically dividing it into smaller strips.

"Filet Mignon," said Black Mask, "My favorite growing up."

"I assumed you came from someplace poor, considering your career path." said the faunus, "Isn't that cut of meat a little expensive?"

"People who know my history know that I grew up the child of a beauty product empire." said Black Mask, still cutting, "My parents? Obsessed with beauty. It's why they resented me so much when I was born, I didn't have the prettiest face."

Black Mask turned on the grill, "When my father smacked me before a party, my mother didn't scold him because he hurt me. She scolded him because now I had a busted lip of a black eye that she had to fix with makeup. And…..Oh Damnit!"

Black Mask snapped his fingers, "You forgot the salt and pepper!"

A servant rushed to the table, delivering a salt shaker and a pepper grinder.

Black Mask sighed, beginning to season his meat, "Anyway, I hated my parents, how little they cared for me, how much they fawned over other prettier boys. Especially that Bruce Wayne, oh how they loved him!"

Black Mask looked at the meat, observing to see if he had prepared it correctly, "I resented Wayne because unlike me, his parents adored him. They gave him the love I never got from my parents."

Black Mask put the meat aside, sighing, "Then they died, and Bruce Wayne became miserable. You could see it in his eyes, he was dead inside."

Blake processed the words as they were spoken.

_I know Bruce lost his parents, but I never guess it never hit me how much it impacted him._

"And that's the ironic part." said Black Mask, "Because the cause of Wayne's misery, became the inspiration for my liberation."

Black Mask grabbed the meat, holding it over the grill, "It took some time to prepare, but I ended up setting the family manor ablaze while my parents slept. Funny thing though, I never heard screams, I just heard the sound of sizzling flesh."

Black Mask dropped the strip of meat onto the grill, creating a loud *SZZZT* sound that caused many of the White Fang to jump, "Like that."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the faunus, "To intimidate me?"

"No, not really." said Black Mask, placing the rest of the meat on the grill, "I just like to talk from time to time."

"Jeez," whispered Sun, "This guy has issues."

"He's sick is what he is," said Blake.

The meat finishes cooking, allowing Black Mask to grab a piece of the grill. Pushing his mask up a little to free his mouth, he bites into the meat, its juices running down his chin.

"Mph!" said Black Mask, "Perfection! Why don't you have a piece?"

The wolf faunus looked at the meat in skepticism, "You think I don't realize this is a trick?"

"Now isn't that rude?" said Black Mask, "You there!"

Black Mask points at another White Fang guard, who stands up straight in surprise, "Get over here!"

The guard walks over, "Y-Yes sir?"

"Give your comrade some food." ordered Black Mask, handing him a strip of meat.

The guard looks at the food before handing it to the wolf faunus. The wolf faunus stares at the food before finally taking a bite. After a few moments of chewing, he nods his head, "Damn, that is perfect!"

"I know!" said Black Mask, "Try another bite!"

The wolf faunus reached for another bite and it was then that Black Mask sprung the trap.

Reaching forward, Black Mask grabbed the faunus' outreached hand and violently yanked him out of his seat, forcing him to fall forward onto the table, his head on the cutting board. Grabbing the meat cleaver with one hand, Black Mask placed his other hand on top of the faunus' head to prevent him from escaping.

"Wuh-Wait!" shouted the wolf faunus, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Black Mask raised the cleaver above his head before bringing it down on the faunus' neck repeatedly, hacking away at the flesh and muscle. Blake and Sun turned their heads away in horror, unable to watch the brutality. The guards watched in terror, a few stumbling away to vomit as blood splattered everywhere.

The cleaver made its final cut, sliding through the flesh and embedding itself in the wood below. The now headless body fell backward, knocking the chair over as it flopped on the floor. Black Mask raised the wolf faunus' head into the air, showing it off to the guards.

"If I hear any one of you even think about stepping away," declared Black Mask, "I'll force-feed you your comrade's grilled flesh!"

Black Mask tossed the head onto the grill, the sound of sizzling piercing the air again, "I'll be watching tonight."

Torchwick, visibly uncomfortable, turned to the rest of the guards, "You heard him, get back to work!"

The guards hurried back to their tasks, now terrified.

"This is too much!" whispered Sun, struggling not to throw up, "We should head back."

Blake looked at Black Mask, silent rage beginning to overtake her, "No."

"What?!" whispered Sun.

"This monster needs to go down now," whispered Blake, "and we're the ones to do it."

"Blake please!" whispered Sun, "This is too dangerous!"

"Sun, I can't let him hurt anyone else after what I saw." said Blake, "I'm going."

Blake leaped down to ground level, staying in the shadows and leaving Sun to grab his head and shake it in frustration.

* * *

Bruce and Clark knelt on a nearby rooftop, clad in their combat outfits and observing the chemical plant. It was fenced off, with a mostly rectangular shape with the exception of a cooling tower. A large Schnee sign was attached to one of the walls.

"This is it." said Bruce, his helmet off, "This is the place Blake told us about."

Clark squinted, attempting to use his x-ray vision to see into the building.

"What do you see?" asked Bruce.

Clark squinted harder, attempting to see into the building.

"I….can't!" said Clark.

"Why not?" asked Clark.

Clark looked at Bruce, "I don't know why, but for as long as I can remember, I've never been able to see through lead."

Bruce stared at Clark, "Lead?"

Clark shrugged, "I don't understand it either. Sorry I couldn't help more."

Bruce put his helmet on, "No, you're fine, but we need to find the girl, or at least some intel pointing to her."

Bruce looked at the cooling tower, "That's our point of entry."

Clark tilted his head, "There?"

Bruce nodded, "There."

Bruce pulled out his grapple gun, firing the hook at the cooling tower and zipping himself up to the tower. Clark followed, leaping to the tower in a single bound.

Bruce clambered to the top, finding a hatch on the roof of the tower. He pried it open just as Clark landed.

"Since the factory itself is inactive, the cooling towers shouldn't be in operation." said Bruce, taking out an earpiece, "Here, I want you to sit tight while I sneak inside."

Clark took the earpiece, "Shouldn't I come in with you?"

"This particular task requires subtlety." said Bruce, "You're good for when things get messy, but you aren't the sneaky type. Don't worry, I'll call you if I need you."

Bruce slipped his legs into the hatch.

"Bruce," said Clark.

Bruce turned to Clark, "Yeah?"

"Good luck in there," said Clark.

Bruce nodded before slipping completely under the hatch. The shaft was dark, but Bruce could make out a pipe. Grabbing it, Bruce slid down the shaft until he reached a small panel. Putting his ear to the panel, Bruce could make out footsteps moving away.

_Lucky me._

Sliding the panel out of place, Bruce peeked his head out, watching as a pair of Red Hood gang members walked out of the hallway.

_The Red Hood gang is here?!_

Bruce put his finger on his earpiece, "Clark."

"Y-Yeah?" asked Clark, "Sorry, fiddling with the earpiece."

"The White Fang isn't here," said Bruce.

"That's good right?" said Clark.

"Not exactly, because the Red Hood gang is here." said Bruce, "They have a reputation for being even more ruthless than the White Fang, and with less noble goals to boot."

"Crap, maybe we should pull out?" asked Clark.

"No, we need to get something out of this." said Bruce, "I'm going to keep going."

"Bruce!" said Clark, "Didn't you say that if it got too dangerous, we shouldn't risk it?"

"I said that to Blake and Sun because I didn't want them risking their lives unnecessarily, I'm confident we can get something out of this," said Bruce.

Clark sighed, "Fine, but if you need help you better tell me."

"Will do," said Bruce, who crawled out of the shaft and into the hallway. Bruce stepped lightly as he made his way to the main industrial room, peering in through a door with a glass window. He surveyed the area, taking note of the catwalks and vats of chemical waste.

_Looks like they didn't finish cleaning up the facility, typical Schnee company protocol._

It was then that Bruce spotted an office above the chemical vats with open windows overseeing the rest of the facility.

_It's likely that if there's intel, it's located there._

Bruce slipped through the door, stealthily making his way along the catwalk. Bruce took deep but quiet breaths, making sure not to make too much noise. Bruce made his way to a split in the catwalk, one path going to the office and the other leading to some stairs.

_Almost there._

"Hey, you see something?"

Bruce's heart jumped when he heard voices followed by footsteps as 2 Red Hood gang members walked up the steps.

"The hell are you talking about, I don't see shit." said one gang member, scanning the catwalk but spotting nobody.

"Ah, I can't be sure, these catwalks are dark." said the other gang member.

The 2 walked past the office and over Bruce, who had leaped over the side of the catwalk and hung on from underneath.

_Close one, got lucky._

Bruce pulled himself back up, quickly and quietly making his way to the office door. Trying the knob, Bruce was surprised to find the door open.

_Strange, no security._

Bruce slowly stepped into the dimly lit office, a single overhead light shining onto a table full of documents. Bruce cautiously approaches the table, looking over the documents.

_These are shipping manifests, for large quantities of dust no less._

Bruce picks a particular document up, showing a picture of Roman Torchwick shaking hands with an auburn-haired man with a long-sleeved black blazer and Chokuto. However, the most striking feature on the man was his white mask.

_That's Adam Taurus, he leads the vale branch of the White Fang. But why is he shaking hands with Torchwick, they should hate each other, or at least Taurus should hate Torchwick. Could Black Mask have intimidated _

Bruce finds another shipping manifest.

_The White Fang can't use this much dust, why are they collecting so much of it? To tip the economy out of balance?_

Bruce then spots a picture amid the mess of papers and picks it up, his eye's widening. It's a photo of a small girl, shoved into the corner of a side office.

_Oh no._

Bruce drops the photo and puts his finger on his earpiece.

"Clark, this is so much worse than I suspected," said Bruce.

"Oh no, what did you find?" asked Clark.

"Black Mask and the White Fang have been collecting an enormous amount of dust, possibly to tip the economy." said Bruce, "But that's not all, the girl is here."

"Great!" said Clark, "Where is she exactly, I can go get her now?!"

"I don't know, I'll call you back as soon as I find her," said Bruce.

*Click*

Bruce freezes up as a gun barrel presses against the back of his head.

"As I live and breath," said a voice from behind, "It's really you."

"Bruce?" said Clark, "Is something wrong?"

The gun pushes harder against the back of Bruce's head, "If you're talking to someone, tell them you're fine and hang up, or this office will need more than a simple janitor."

_Shit._

Bruce begrudgingly put his finger to his ear, "All good, hanging up."

"Wait, Bruc-" Clark is cut off as Bruce cuts communications.

"Heh, thanks." said the voice, moving away from Bruce, "I wanted this talk to be private."

Bruce turned around, coming face to face with a man with a large red cylindrical helmet holding a revolver.

"You're Red Hood One, the leader of the Red Hood gang." said Bruce, "What're you doing here?"

"Me?" said Red Hood One, "Well, I kinda just waited in that dark corner over there for you-"

"No, why are you and your gang members here?" asked Bruce, "You could easily find more profitable jobs than guarding a hostage."

Red Hood One cracked a smile, "Well, I really just wanted to see you again, and this job seemed like the perfect way to put myself on a collision course with you."

"I've read up on your gang, but I've never even met you." said Bruce, "Though I wish I had, it would have been my pleasure to put you and your gang in prison."

"Hah, that may be so," said Red Hood One, "But I did see you, back in mistral."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, placing his hands on his helmet.

"NO!" shouted Red Hood One, "Don't you dare take off that helmet, I don't want you to ruin this night."

Bruce, surprised, took his hands off his helmet, "Mistral, I disabled a White Fang cell there."

"I saw you, cloaked in dark clothing, knocking the teeth out of those faunus." said Red Hood One, "I wasn't just a bystander, I was an audience member, watching the show unfold!"

Bruce balled his hands into fists, "What I do is not entertainment, it's justice for those who can't get it themselves."

"Maybe, but for me it is entertainment," said Red Hood One, "So I decided to join in on the fun."

Bruce then noticed the ammunition cylinder of the revolver was glowing.

"What'cha looking at?" asked Red Hood One, looking at his gun, "The glow? Oh, I just swiped some weird looking green bullets off the Mask while he wasn't looking. They looked really interesting, I always wondered what they did different from normal bullets, melt the flesh of people's bodies?"

Bruce gritted his teeth, "Enough of this farce, where is the girl?!"

Red Hood One chuckled, "Heheheheh, she's on the first floor, office 5. Whether or not you can get to her is a different story."

Bruce cracked his neck, leaning his head side to side, "Good thing it's not just me then."

A massive *Boom* is heard as Clark crashes through the roof, landing in the office near the windows looking over the facility.

"Bruce, I may not be able to see into this place, but I can still hear you!" said Clark, who's sudden appearance caused Red Hood One to swap targets.

"You think one more person will help?!" said Red Hood One, "You guys are gonna be beaten blue!"

"Clark isn't just one more person," said Bruce, "as you'll soon understand."

Clark stepped forward, holding out his hand, "Please sir, just let us help the girl. Nobody has to get hurt."

Red Hood One responded by pulling the hammer on the revolver back, "Sure, nobody has to get hurt, but I want someone to get hurt in this instance." Red Hood One looks back at Bruce, "I don't want to kill you, really I don't. But others, I'll run em over if they get in my way."

"I'm pretty good at getting shot." said Clark, "I've never even drawn blood!"

*Bang*

Red Hood One fires the gun, the green bullet traveling directly into Clark's gut. Clark looks down, his eyes wide with surprise.

*Gugk!*

Clark stumbles back, tumbling out the window and falling into the facility, making a loud *Wham* as his body hit the ground floor. Bruce looks on, horrified before tightening his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Heh," said Red Hood One, "Seems like just one more person to me."

Red Hood One turned around only to be tackled by Bruce through the window, the sound of glass shattering as shards are flung everywhere by the impact.

*Oof!* said Red Hood One as he hit the ground, looking up to find that Bruce had scrambled into the shadows.

"Lucky Bastard." chuckled Red Hood One, getting onto his feet. "RED HOOD GANG!" he announced, "We have an intruder, dressed in black! I want him found, beaten, maybe a little shot up, but alive!"

The rest of the gang scrambles about, breaking open crates and arming themselves with machine guns and shotguns. Red Hood One loads another round into his revolver before brandishing it menacingly, "Come out Come out wherever you are!"

* * *

**And so the rewrites have ended and the story continues once again. I'll be honest, sometimes I struggle to be motivated to write this story the same way I write my other story, but in the end, I come up with cool interesting ideas that I just have to put to paper! Please share your thoughts on the rewrites below!**

**Reviews: **

**Evinco: Thanks for the feedback!**

**DCDGojira: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Have a Happy New Year guys!**

**Next Chapter: The conflict that changes one's destiny!**


	18. One Man's War

Blake landed silently on the concrete, feet first. Creeping between a pair of shipping containers, she leaned around a corner, spotting a relaxed Black Mask in his fold-out chair speaking to Torchwick. Just as she's about to make another move, a hand appears on her shoulder.

"Don't bother trying to stop me Sun." said Blake, "This guy can't stay out in society, preying on everyone else."

"Yeah, it's not like I don't agree 100%," said Sun, "but there's no way we can do this on our own. Bruce said to gather intel and get out."

"Do you think Bruce actually listened to his own advice?" asked Blake.

"I don't know! I just met him today!" said Sun, "I'm only here because someone's in trouble and I wouldn't feel good not doing anything."

"Sun," said Blake, "He's out in the open, he's not as guarded as he is usually from what I can tell. This might be our only chance."

Sun raised a finger to protest, but lowered it when he realized he didn't have much of a counter-argument, "Fine, but what do you suggest we do, because it's not exactly a good plan to waltz up there and beat him up with the armed guards nearby."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," said Blake, looking back at the pair of criminals.

* * *

"So, how are things on your end?" asked Black Mask, cleaning his pistol with a wet rag, "You're still in contact with the others?"

"Yes, Cinder has elected to take a cautious approach." said Torchwick, "You can talk to her again in a few days."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." said Black Mask, "She and I need a real heart to heart if you know what I mean."

Torchwick frowned, "Sionis, you're brutal, but these people are above both of us. You know what happened to Icarus."

"This plan of theirs, I'm all for it." said Black Mask, "But as much as I'm contributing, I don't think I've gotten a big enough slice of the pie."

"Sionis, don't do it." said Torchwick, "You'll get us both killed."

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Black Mask, "You won't be involved. Now, let's get back to work. There are other examples to be made."

"Yeah, you guys!"

Two figures leaped from the shadows, one putting Torchwick in a headlock with a staff while the other placed a blade against Black Mask's neck.

"What in-" blurted Torchwick before the pressure on his throat increased, cutting him off.

"Don't. Talk," said Sun.

"I don't know who the hell you kids are," said Black Mask, squirming under the blade, "but you're playing with fire, and now I can assure you you're not going to walk away with just a few burns."

"You're a monster," said Blake, "you brutalize this city, these people. I'm putting you away where you can't do it anymore."

"Ha, good luck with that!" said Black Mask, "Because the cavalry's here!"

A group of White Fang members round the corner, brandishing rifles and swords. They encircle Sun and Blake, their weapons aimed squarely at their targets. Blake, unfazed, pulls off her ribbon, revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang! Please listen to me!" shouted Blake, "Working with these humans won't help faunus, it only sets them back! You don't have to listen to them!"

The White Fang members look at each other for a moment before retaining their aim on Blake and Sun. Torchwick sniggers before breaking out into laughter.

"Ha, HAHAHAHAHA!" yowled Torchwick, "Was that really your plan? Appeal to their core values?"

"They're good people, they know I'm on their side!" said Blake.

"You don't get it little lady." said Torchwick, "Even if you are on their side, they won't buckle because they know what I'll do to them when you inevitably fail."

"They're brave, they know what's right and wrong," said Blake, looking around at the guards apprehensively.

"Oh, but that's the sad part." said Black Mask, "No matter how brave they are, they're not brave enough to fight against me."

The loud whirring of bullheads fills the air as a few descend from the sky, shining spotlights on Sun and Blake.

"You kids were very underprepared." said Black Mask, "Now, if you let me go and beg for mercy, I might just shoot you and be done with it."

"Blake?" said a nervous Sun, "What now?!"

Blake closed her eyes, sighing before opening them again.

"We fight!" said Blake before shoving Black Mask to the ground and launching herself at the White Fang members. Blake delivers a strike to the nearest member brandishing a sword with Gambol Shroud before leaping into the shadows. Sun, acting quickly, released Torchwick who fell face-first to the ground.

"I'm gonna make you pay you little-"

Sun silences Torchwick by smacking him upside the head with the staff, knocking him out. With surprising speed, Sun uses the staff to catapult himself into the shadows after Blake. Black Mask stumbles to his feet, brandishing an engraved .50 cal handgun.

"AFTER THEM!" shouted Black Mask, "I WANT THEM DEAD!"

* * *

Footsteps pounded against the chemical plant floor as 2 Red Hood gang members ran underneath at catwalk.

"We're right behind him!" shouted one.

The two members rounded a corner, finding nothing behind the chemical vat.

"Shit, where'd he go?!" said the other member.

"Double back! If we come up with nothing, the boss will kill us for sure!" said the first member, "Radio in at worst!"

The two gang members went back the way they came, failing to notice Bruce clinging to the underside of the catwalk.

_They're gone._

Bruce let go, dropping to the ground.

_I know where the girl is, so I could grab her and leave. I can't leave Clark though, I'll have to find a way to thin their numbers._

Bruce closed his eyes, using his ears to listen to the cacophony of footsteps.

_Roughly 20 in the building, I can't take them all on at once._

Bruce snuck down the hall, finding a slightly ajar door. Pulling it open, Bruce is greeted by a room full of ice dust.

_Hm, this should help._

*CLANG*

Bruce whips around, closing the door. He puts his ear to the door and listens as a pair of footsteps approach.

"You dumbass! You almost knocked one of the barrels over!" said one voice.

"Piss off, it was an accident. Besides, this place is abandoned, the Schnee Dust Company cleared the location out years ago." said another voice, "There's nothing here."

"Yeah, well Schnee is one cheap bastard because some of the mixing vats are still full of waste. Some rooms are still stocked with dust too." said the first voice.

"Really?!" said the second voice, "If we sell that shit right now, we'll make bank!"

The footsteps got closer, prompting Bruce to back away from the door.

"Hey, wasn't this door open before?" asked the first voice.

"Yeah," said the second voice, "I'm thinking we've got our intruder."

Bruce hears the chambering of bullets. Realizing they're about to break in, Bruce jumps behind the crates of dust.

*BAM*

A Red Hood gang member kicks the door open, shotgun ready, while the other gang member follows him in with a pistol.

"And he isn't even here." said The first Red Hood gang member.

"Maybe," said the second Red Hood gang member, "I'll check behind the-"

Before the gang member can finish, Bruce leaps out from behind the crates. The gang member, surprised, raises his pistol. Bruce grabs the slide of the pistol with his left hand, pushing it back and watching as the magazine falls to the floor and the chambered round spins upward and out of the gun. Making a fist, Bruce delivers a right hook, knocking the gang member out.

_One to go!_

Retaining his grip on the pistol, Bruce flings it at the other gang member before he can aim. The pistol collides with the gang members' forehead, causing him to fall backward onto the floor, unconscious. Bruce grabs the shotgun, unloading the weapon.

_I've taken out a few, but not enough._

Bruce looks at the gang members, taking note of their uniforms. It was then that something clicked in Bruce's head.

_That's it!_

* * *

Three Red Hood gang members walk the catwalks.

"Where the hell is this guy?!" complained the first gang member brandishing an SMG, "This place isn't THAT big!"

"Stop complaining!" said the second gang member, "Red Hood One will pop a cap in your ass or worse!"

"Just find him!" shouted the third gang member.

Suddenly, the radios on the gang members all received audio at once.

"Red Hood gang." said the voice, "This is the vigilante. I'm currently contacting each and every one of you through one of your comrades' radios. I've already disposed of two of you, why not more? I'm in office 2 if you want some!"

"That little runt!" shouted the first gang member, "I want some alright!"

The gang members break out into a sprint, running towards the office. As they get closer, they pick up other footsteps, other weapons chambering rounds. Arriving at the office door, the gang members find that a crowd had gathered around the door, the largest of them bashing it with his shoulder to break it down.

"Jeez!" said one gang member, "There's no way he can take us all!"

"That's the point genius." said another gang member, "We gang up on him, beat him to shit, then drag his ass to Red Hood One!"

The gang member in charge of the door breaks it down, allowing the crowd to flood the room. Unfortunately, the gang didn't find Bruce. Instead, they found a few crates of ice dust and 2 unconscious gang members, one naked.

"The hell?!" shouted one gang member, "The bastard was just playing with us the whole time!"

*BEEP*

"What was that?!" said another nervous gang member.

*BEEP*

"It's coming from the dust." said a third gang member.

As the sea of thugs closes in on the dust, one notices a small blinking light. A small circular disk was attached to the crate.

"What the hell?" said the gang member, "What is tha-"

The gang member is cut off when the disk explodes, causing a dust explosion that instantly encases the entire room in ice. The gang members are frozen, their unchanging expressions of shock and surprise invisible to the red masks covering their heads.

* * *

Lawton's daughter sat in a corner, facing away from the rotting corpse locked in the room with her. The door to the room opened, causing her to flinch. Turning around, she finds a Red Hood gang member standing in the doorway.

"Please don't hurt anyone else!" said the girl, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks, "I'll do whatever you want, I promise!"

Instead of reprimanding her for speaking out, the gang member kneels down and pulls off his mask. It was Bruce, who had elected to ditch the suit while keeping his utility belt and tools.

"It's ok," said Bruce, "I'm not with them, I'm here to get you out of here."

The girl was surprised, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "Really?"

"Really!" said Bruce, pulling the mask back on, "But I need to get my other friend, he's hurt real bad. I've made sure that most of the gang can't get us, but there might be a few others. If we encounter them, play along with me."

"Ok!" said the girl, allowing Bruce to scoop her up in his arms.

Bruce leaves the room, making his way up the catwalks in order to get to Clark as fast as possible.

_I don't understand, Clark's shrugged off stuff like this before. How can a mere bullet take him down?_

Bruce thought back to the bullets in the revolver, remembering that they glowed.

_The bullets aren't normal, they must be composed of something different than lead._

Making a turn, Bruce comes face to face with Red Hood One.

_Shit._

"Number 2?" said Red Hood One, "Why's the girl out of her cage?"

"She escaped sir!" said Bruce, mimicking one of the Red Hood gang's accents, a southern drawl, "I was just taking her back!"

"Nevermind that!" said Red Hood One, "Follow me, I need to show you something."

Red Hood One grabs Bruce by the arm, yanking him up the catwalk. The two travel up a few metal steps before arriving at a spot over a chemical vat. The vat, still full of green waste, boiled as if the boilers underneath were still on.

"Sir?" said Bruce, "What's this about?"

Red Hood One smiled, pointing over the catwalk past the vat, "That."

Bruce looked where Red Hood One was pointing, his eyes widening.

It was Clark, his body sprawled among a mess of strewn about tools. Upon closer inspection, Bruce could see that Clark was still alive, groaning and clutching his side, which was stained with blood.

"I thought he died when he went out the window, or maybe when I shot him." said Red Hood One, "But you're friend survived, if not for much longer."

Bruce's head whirled to Red Hood One, who's revolver was aimed directly at Bruce's head. Footsteps became audible as four gang members made their way onto the catwalk, two on each end. They aimed their weapons at Bruce, fingers on the trigger.

Bruce stared Red Hood One down, "Is this everyone?"

Red Hood One chuckled, "Heh, I believe so."

Bruce remained tense, "How?"

"How what?" asked Red Hood One.

"How did you know?" asked Bruce.

"You're wearing Red Hood 18's uniform." said Red Hood One, "But when I addressed you as Red Hood 2, you answered back instantly. Oh, and Red Hood 2 doesn't sound like a redneck."

Bruce looked back and forth while holding the girl, aware that he was surrounded, "You said you won't kill me."

"Oh no, not now." said Red Hood One, "As I said before, I want this to last at least a little longer, so I won't kill you yet."

Red Hood One then drew an evil grin while aiming his revolver at Lawton's daughter, "Other people though…."

"NO!" shouted Bruce, turning his body around and shielding the girl.

*BANG*

"Agh!" grunted Bruce, his semblance protecting him as the bullet bounced off his back.

"Let's see how many bullets it takes to break the little vigilante's semblance everyone!" announced Red Hood One, "Let's see, we've gone through one, how about two?!"

*BANG*

"Argh!" grunted Bruce, clearly in more pain.

"THREE!"

*BANG*

"RAAGH" yelped Bruce, feeling the high caliber rounds.

"FOUR?!"

*BANG*

"AGH!" Bruce screamed in pain, welts beginning to form on his back.

"FIVE?!"

"AAARGH!" Bruce screamed again, his semblance breaking.

"SIX!"

*BANG*

Bruce gasps as the bullet passes directly through his back and out his front. Bruce collapses on the ground in pain, dropping the girl to put his hands over the wound. The girl scrambles to her feet and tries to run but is stopped by the gang members in front of her, who grabbed her arms.

"LET ME GO!" shouts the girl, crying hysterically.

"Now now now!" said Red Hood One, stepping over Bruce while loading a round into the revolver, "What did we say about crying?"

"Please, no!" said the girl.

"Please, yes!" said Red Hood One, aiming the revolver directly at her head.

Bruce looked up at Red Hood One, watching as he pulled the hammer back, "NO!"

That was the moment all hell broke loose.

A red laser blasts the catwalk, destroying its foundations. The blast knocks the girl off the catwalk onto a lower level catwalk while sending the gang members plummeting to ground level, the impact rendering them unconscious. A massive screeching can be head as the catwalk slides out of place due to the damage, causing it to fall into the vat. The four remaining people on the catwalk, Bruce, Red Hood One, and the other two gang members fall with it. The gang members collided with the side of the vat, one breaking his ribs from landing on his side while the other lands on his head. As the remaining gang members fall to the ground, unconscious, Bruce and Red Hood One begin to fall directly into the pit. Bruce, thinking quickly, pulls out his grapple gun and fire's it upward with one hand, grabbing Red Hood One with the other. The grapple hooks onto a bit of the catwalks foundation, suspending Bruce and Red Hood One a few meters above the chemicals inside the vat.

"I'll pull us up!" said Bruce, "But first, you have to give me everything you have on Black Mask!"

"No way, friend!" said Red Hood One, "I want you to discover that stuff for yourself, more fun watching you struggle!"

The grapple line tensed up, strained under the weight of the two men.

"Tell me now!" shouted Bruce, "Is he planning to tip the economy in his favor?!"

"HA!" laughed Red Hood One, "You're way off course, Black Mask isn't even all that important, a small fry in a big pond, and the big fish of that pond, they have big plans!"

The line began to unravel slightly, causing Red Hood One and Bruce to inch downward.

"What do you mean by that?!" demanded Bruce, "TELL ME!"

"I'll give you a hint," said Red Hood One, "These people, they're goal is chaos, it's death! They're my kind of people!"

The answer was vague, and Bruce was unable to wrap his head around it.

*SPRANG*

The grapple gun began to sputter, their descent beginning to become shaky.

"Damn you," said Bruce, "I'll pull us up."

"No."

Red Hood One's free hand launched upward, grabbing Bruce by the collar. Using this new grip, Red Hood One pulled himself up until he was face to face with a masked Bruce.

"Stop struggling damn it!" shouted Bruce, "We can make it out together!"

"No, we can't." said Red Hood One, "That line won't hold us both."

"It can!" said Bruce, "I'll pull you up and put some cuffs on you, you basta-"

Before Bruce can finish, Red Hood One abruptly plants his lips onto Bruce's cheek. As Red Hood One leans back grinning, Bruce only looks at him in confusion.

"Goodbye, my little vigilante."

Red Hood One lets go of Bruce entirely, dropping into the chemical vat below. The chemicals splash, their acids burning the soles of Bruce's feet.

"Damn," said Bruce, frustrated as he pulled himself up using the grapple line. As he reached over the top of the vat, clambering onto the edge, he spotted Lawton's daughter rubbing her head on a lower catwalk.

"Are you ok?" asked Bruce.

"My head hurts a little I guess." said the girl, "I think I'm ok."

"Good!" said Bruce, pulling out a small spherical blinking light and tossing it down to her, "Take this to the entrance, It'll guide the police to you."

The girl looked down at the sphere before looking back up, "Thank you so much!"

The girl ran off, allowing Bruce to clamber down to the ground floor. Ripping his mask off, Bruce remembered something else important.

_Clark!_

Clark clutched his side, trying to keep himself from losing too much blood. For some reason, he kept getting weaker and weaker, especially where he was shot.

_Well, there's a first time for everything, including getting shot!_

Clark heard footsteps moving towards him, as well as labored breath.

Clark tensed up, "Please be Bruce please be Bruce please be-"

"CLARK!"

Bruce stumbled to Clark's side, blood staining his shirt, "Let me see it."

"You got shot too?!" said Clark, using his x-ray vision, "The bullet went straight through Bruce, you're bleeding out!"

"So are you!" said Bruce, pulling a pair of tweezers and a lead box from his belt, "I need to treat you!"

"You first!" said Clark, "I don't think it's a good idea to operate on someone when you could die of blood loss at any moment."

Bruce, frustrated, groaned before placing the lead box and tweezers down, "I don't have enough bandages for both of us."

"I have laser eyes," said Clark, "Let me cauterize the wound. Trust me, I've done this before."

While Bruce was unable to come up with a scenario where Clark would have to cauterize a wound, he sighed, apparently accepting that there was no other choice. He lifted his shirt, showing the bullet wound, "Do it."

Clark's eyes grew red as a ray of heat traveled to the site of Bruce's wound. Bruce screamed in pain as the wound was cauterized, the flesh burning.

"Now the other side!" said Clark.

Without a word, Bruce turned around, allowing Clark to burn the other side of the wound. He screamed even louder this time, biting his tongue. Once the wounds were properly sealed, Clark ceased his heat vision, allowing Bruce to turn around and grab his tweezers and lead box again.

"Why the lead box?" asked Clark, lying on his back again, "Something you don't want me to see?"

"It's to protect you, or us from whatever the bullet might be made of." said Bruce, "Hopefully it isn't something fatal."

"You and me both pal!" said Clark.

Bruce dipped the tweezers into Clark's flesh, which was surprisingly malleable despite it's usually dense and unbreakable state before Clark was shot. Clark winced, his knuckles tightening as Bruce worked. After a few moments, Bruce extracted the bullet from Clark, placing it in the lead box and sealing it before putting both the box and the tweezers in his belt. Pulling out a bandage, Bruce wrapped it around Clark's wound, making sure it was airtight.

"The girl!" said Clark, sitting up, "Is she ok? We need to rescue her!"

"She's fine, the police are going to pick you two up soon," said Bruce.

Clark was relieved, the girl was safe, "Great, then we should meet up with Blake and Sun, discuss what happened."

Bruce was silent.

"This is bigger than you thought right?" said Clark, "So we might need more help!"

"No," said Bruce, "I'm not asking for more help."

"Bruce," said Clark, "if you want to take these people down, you need hel-"

"Damnit Clark, did you not hear me?!" shouted Bruce, "You're going to the police station with the girl."

"What, why?" asked Clark.

Bruce sighed, "Clark, do you know why I asked for your help in the first place."

"You said you couldn't do this alone," said Clark.

"No, I mean your help specifically," said Bruce.

Clark thought for a moment, "I was good at heart?"

"Clark, most people at Beacon are good at heart, even idiots like Jaune." said Bruce, "I asked for your help because I thought you were invincible."

Clark could only stare, shocked by the statement.

Bruce looked away, "When I realized I needed help, my primary concern was that the people other than me were risking their lives for my personal war. Experience was a factor, but it was mostly about lives. I didn't want to subject people to the dangers I face."

Bruce looked back at Clark, "Then I met you. You were the perfect loophole, someone who was never truly in danger. What made it special though, was your character. You are the most honest, good people I've ever met, and it was apparent who my first recruit was. I was unsure of recruiting more people, but you pushed me. I knew you had good intentions, so I obliged.."

A single tear ran down Bruce's cheek, "But then you got shot, and I have no idea how it happened, but it happened. It opened my eyes to the fact that no matter what, people who join my cause are ultimately putting themselves on the line for my own selfish mission."

"Bruce," said Clark, "I don't know how they hurt me, but you're smart! You can find a way to immunize me to this stuff, I can still help!"

"No, you can't, or more accurately you won't." said Bruce, "The team was a mistake, I'm disbanding it."

"Bruce, please!" said Clark.

"I've made up my mind Clark," said Bruce, "I'll inform Blake and Sun once they get back from-"

A massive explosion rocks the city, the sound coming from the east.

"The docks." gasped Clark, "Blake. Sun."

"No!" said Bruce, "I won't let them die for my selfish mission!"

Bruce pulled out his grapple gun, prompting Clark to try and get up. Before Clark can get on both feet, he feels a sharp pain in his side, forcing him onto one knee.

"Clark, don't bother trying to help." said Bruce, "The bullet weakened you, even you must see that. You can't fight."

"Neither can you." said Clark, "I only cauterized the wound, it hasn't healed fully! Even if you weren't practically fighting with one arm tied behind your back, you'd be facing down an army."

Clark tried to get up again, only to fall on his front. Looking up, Clark watched as Bruce fired the grapple into a nearby window.

"Please Bruce," said Clark, "This is suicide!"

Bruce looked down at Clark, "My war, my life."

Bruce reeled in the grapple, flying through the window and out of the chemical plant. Grappling from building to building, Bruce swung his way towards the docks, easily findable due to the massive cloud of smoke above it.

* * *

**Heyo! I got the chapter out! This one hopefully doesn't fall flat, please tell me if it does!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I like the OC ideas, but I don't know if they'll make it in. I did see the Wonder Woman trailer and it looks fantastic!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Evinco: Sorry I haven't made those relationships clear. I'll have it explained better in story via dialogue after this fic moves past Volume 1.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**FinchFlyingAce: Thanks again for clarifying those things! I'm not good with smaller details. You're a lifesaver!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Next Chapter: Dock Brawl.**


	19. No Man Is An Island

*BANG* *BANG*

Blake leaped between shipping containers, avoiding the gunfire of the White Fang. Landing on the ground, she bolted forward, passing a variety of containers before diving behind one. She sat tight, carefully listening as the thud of footsteps thundered towards her before fading. She took a deep breath, relieved.

"Got a plan?"

Blake quietly gasped, being taken off guard by Sun, who had snuck up behind her.

"Sun! What the hell were you thinking?!" said Blake.

"Hey, you're the one who decided we were gonna take down the big scary gangster all by ourselves!" said Sun, "But now, we're in a good position to get the hell out!"

Blake frowned, her initial plan had failed to bear fruit. As much as she wanted to take Black Mask down, she had gained all the information she could.

"Fine," said Blake, "We get out, call Bruce and tell him what we figured out."

"Sounds good!" said Sun, "Now let's-"

*BANG*

A gunshot rings out, startled the duo.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Sun, "They obviously didn't find us."

"Hold on," said Blake.

Blake listened in with her cat ears, listening as the sounds of glass breaking and strikes being thrown. The sound of heavy breathing combined with the *Thud* led Blake to conclude that a physical fight was occurring.

"Oh no," said Blake, turning to Sun, "someones out there, fighting all by themselves.."

"What?!" said Sun, "Why would the White Fang just gang up on some random guy?"

"It might not be some random guy," said Blake, "It could be Bruce."

"What? Why would he be here? Wouldn't he be at the Chemical Plant?" said Sun.

"That was hours ago." said Blake, "He could have heard the explosion, come to help us."

"Well it's fine then!" said Sun, "If Clark is there too he should have no problem, assuming the stuff you said about him was true."

"I only heard one person fighting the rest of them," said Blake, "I think he's all alone."

"Is he crazy?!" said Sun, "Taking on so many at the same time?!"

"Oh, he's definitely crazy," said Blake, "But we have to help him, I don't think he'll last long."

* * *

Bruce landed on the rooftop, the shattered moon casting his shadow. He looked over the shipping area of Vale, observing the chaos below while still clad in the Red Hood gang tuxedo.

_Blake, Sun, I swear if you got yourselves hurt._

"Did you find them?"

Bruce's attention turned to the source of the voice, a man in a white suit with a recognizable mask.

_Black Mask is here?!_

Bruce narrowed his eyes, watching as Black Mask approached a familiar face with ginger hair.

"Torchwick, did the dogs find them?" asked Black Mask.

"No Sionis, they've proven just as lacking as the hired thugs," said Torchwick, disappointed.

"Damn, tell them to check again," said Black Mask, "I won't rest until they pay the price of screwing with my operations."

"Hey, I'm not your personal messenger!" said Torchwick, "I'm your partner."

Black Mask responds by grabbing Torchwick by the collar and yanking him close, putting the barrel of his 50 cal handgun directly under his chin, "Tell them now or I find a new partner!"

"Fine fine!" stuttered Torchwick as Black Mask shoved him to the ground. Picking himself up, dusting himself off, and readjusting his bowler hat, Torchwick stormed off.

Black Mask sighed, looking down at his weapon, "Can't trust anyone but yourself to do the job right, can you."

Bruce leaped to the rooftop behind Black Mask, kneeling over him.

Black Mask raised an eyebrow, "Fool me once, I have the boys beat you."

Black Mask whirled around, shooting Bruce in the hip. "AGH!" Bruce cried out in pain, Falling from the rooftop onto the concrete with a *Thud*

"Fool me twice, I shoot your ass." finished Black Mask.

Black Mask strutted towards Bruce, "Shadows gave you way bitch, now, I'm gonna-"

"Shut up." said Bruce, stumbling to his feet after finishing his sentence, "You're gonna shut up."

Black Mask was taken aback, "You're not who I was expecting….Bruce Wayne."

Before Black Mask can react, Bruce flings one of his bladed weapons, knocking the gun out of his hands. As Black Mask stumbles after the weapon, Bruce dives on him, laying into him with repeated punches to the face.

"BLACK MASK!" shouted Bruce, "These are not your streets, you will not violate, murder, or extort anyone else!"

"Stop screaming rich boy!" shouted Black Mask, "I want you to know something!"

Black Mask pulls out a knife, stabbing Bruce in the hand.

"GAH!" yelped Bruce in pain, stumbling back to pull the blade out of his palm.

"I should thank you Bruce." said Black Mask, rising to his feet, "While you have been one hell of an annoyance as of late, the stuff that happened to you, it was my inspiration to become what I am today."

Bruce breathed heavily, bleeding from his hand and from the bullet wound, "I don't give a damn about what you think of me or what happened. I'm here to bring you in."

"Hah!" said Black Mask, "You and what army?"

Suddenly, the thud of footsteps became audible as a massive gang of White Fang members flooded the area, circling Bruce. Bruce's eyes darted around, taking into account the different rifles and swords involved.

_So it's true, these White Fang bastards are here._

"You were one dumb bastard to come here alone, not to mention tuckered out and shot to shit with no aura to protect you." said Black Mask, "I'll make it more fun for you, no guns."

The White Fang members around Bruce dropped their rifles and drew their swords. Bruce turned to Black Mask, who stared him down.

"...Kill him, drag it out," said Black Mask.

The White Fang enveloped Bruce, swinging their swords and kicking at him. Bruce ducked under the initial attack, watching as they strike each other.

_I'm in no state to fight them all at once, I'll single one out and move on from there._

Picking a single target, Bruce tackles the White Fang member, sending them both into the side of a shipping container.

"W-Wait!" stuttered the White Fang member.

Bruce grabbed him by the helmet, slamming his head repeatedly against the container, shattering the visor like glass on the final impact. As the White Fang thug falls unconscious, a boot strikes Bruce from behind, sending his head into the container and dazing him.

"Ugh." groaned Bruce as he fell on his side.

The White Fang descended on him, dozens of boots laying into him. Bruce felt each individual foot strike, each bruise form, each bone break.

_Damn, too many, I...I shouldn't have kicked the door down like I did._

A blade pierces Bruce's skin, stabbing right where Red Hood shot him.

"RRAAGGH!" screamed Bruce, in excruciating pain.

"Get him up," said Black Mask.

The White Fang steps back, revealing a mangled and heavily bruised and bleeding Bruce. Two White Fang members pulled Bruce up by his arms, his face badly bruised and bleeding.

"You've made a lot of trouble for yourself rich boy." said Black Mask, loading a new clip into his handgun, "Why are you messing with me, not that the reason matters since I'm about to put a bullet through your skull."

Bruce looks up at Black Mask through bruised and swollen eyes, "I made a vow, no one has to watch their parents die in an alley for the interests of men like you."

Black Mask chuckled while pulling the hammer back, "Heh, and how'd that work out for you? Goodbye Wayne."

Bruce closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

_Let me be the only one who dies for the cause._

*CRACK* *BANG*

"AAAAGH!"

Bruce opened his eyes as he beheld a sight he never wanted nor expected.

Blake had swung in from the darkness, kicking Black Mask and breaking his hand, causing him to drop the gun before striking him across the head. The force of the strike shatters the mask, knocking him out while revealing his face. Sun had also leaped from the shadows, sending what seemed to be physical clones that beat back the White Fang members.

Bruce could only stutter as Blake walked toward him, "W-Why-"

"We need to get out of here now!" shouted Blake, grabbing Bruce's arm and slinging it over her shoulder, "C'mon!"

"Right behind you!" shouted Sun, scooping up Black Mask's body as the clones faded and the White Fang began to pursue.

The two sprinted as fast as they could while lugging the bodies, footsteps chasing them through the shipping containers.

"They're too heavy!" said Sun, "We won't make it!"

"We can make it," said Blake, "trust me!"

The 2 skid to a halt next to an open container when another group of White Fang turns the corner in front of them, boxing them in. The duo turns around to discover that the other group has caught up, effectively surrounding them.

"Consider my trust in you revoked." said Sun, "Not that there was much, to begin with since we just met-"

Blake grabs Sun, flinging both of them as well as the bodies they carried into the open container. Grabbing the doors, Blake quickly closes and locks them, sealing them inside.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Sun, dumping Black Mask's body, "You trapped us!"

"It was that or get caught," said Blake, "at least I had a plan."

"Sure, grab the unconscious gangster and the wounded hero and waltz out alive!" said Sun.

*KAFF* *KAFF* *KAFF*

The two were interrupted by Bruce, who began coughing violently. Sun runs over to Bruce, placing a hand on his throat.

"His pulse is kinda wonky." said Sun, "He doesn't look too good either. Jeez what did they do to him"

Blake kneeled down next to Bruce, looking over his wounds. The tuxedo he was wearing was torn to shreds, stained with blood from bullet holes and blade cuts. Most of his body was also beginning to turn purple as bruises formed.

"Bruce, what the hell were you thinking, you could have died!" exclaimed Blake, "What happened to Clark, or the girl?"

"*KAFF* coughed Bruce.

"Bruce please," said Blake, "What happened at the plant?"

*KAFF* "Blake," groaned Bruce.

"What?" said Blake, worried.

"You, *KAFF*," said Bruce, "You shouldn't have come back for me."

* * *

Clark clutched his side, using protruding pipes to drag himself to his feet. Stumbling down the hall, Clark groaned.

_Bruce is gonna get himself killed, I can't let him do this._

Stumbling to a nearby wall, Clark clenched his hand into a fist, striking at the wall in an attempt to break it down. Unfortunately, while he made small cracks, he was unable to make much progress.

_Damnit! I'm getting some of my strength back, but not enough._

Clark continued to bash the wall, unable to make any headway. Eventually, his knuckles began to bleed, the wall refusing to give way.

_C'MON!_

Clark stumbled back, sweat dripping off his brow as he breathed heavily. He looked at the wall, observing that he had made almost no headway.

_I..I can't do it. I can't help him, not without my powers._

"Mr., are you ok?"

Clark turned around, finding Lawton's daughter watching him.

"You look frustrated." said the girl.

"I..I am." said Clark, "I got overconfident, I got hurt, and now my friends could die!"

Clark put his back to the wall, sliding down while dejectedly putting his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do."

The little girl walked up to Clark, still holding her disk, "Then don't be underconfident."

Clark looked up at the girl, confused, "What?"

"I mean, like, you thought you could do anything right?" said the girl, "And even if that's not true, that doesn't mean you can't do anything!"

Clark looked at his hands, admiring their bruised and beaten knuckles.

_These hands can't break down a brick wall, but they can still do something!_

Shoving a hand into his pocket, Clark pulls out his scroll.

_Good, it isn't damaged._

Pressing a few buttons on the scroll, Clark stands up, ushering the girl away from the wall.

"You're gonna want to get away from the wall," said Clark.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"Because it's about to open up in a big way!" said Clark.

A loud *RRRRR* sound can be heard as the wall explodes, sending bricks everywhere. Clark puts himself in front of the girl, shielding her as bricks fly by. Luckily for Clark, none of the bricks hit him. Turning around, Clark lays his eyes on his locker, having flown it in.

"Wow!" said the girl, "That's amazing!"

"I know right!" said Clark, "Sit tight, the police will pick you up in a few minutes."

As Clark walks toward his locker, he begins to call someone on his scroll.

_As cool as it would be, I don't know if I can do this by myself._

Clark puts the scroll to his ear, "Victor?"

"Hey man!" said Victor, "If you're wondering why we're not at the dorms, Oliver wanted to show me his penthouse so we're crashing there for tonight."

"I'm really sorry to ruin your night, but Bruce is in trouble." said Clark, "He's down at the docks and he's in over his head."

"Woah, slow down!" said Victor, "Bruce is in trouble?"

"He could die," said Clark, "Please, there's no time to explain, just meet me at the docks and bring medical equipment."

"Will do," said Victor without hesitation, "OLIVER WAKE UP! OUR TEAMMATES IN TROUBLE!"

Clark hangs up, inputting the code into his locker and opening it, revealing a variety of farmhouse memorabilia. Clark pulls his T-Shirt off, exchanging it for a clean one, the bright blue still giving off a warm feeling. Clark places his hand on the door, intending to close the locker. However, he sees the cape his mother made for him. Picking it up and letting it unravel, Clark admires its bright red look with the insignia on his chest emblazoned on the back in golden yellow.

_Ma said the cape was made from the blanket in the rocket._

Clark cocked his eyebrows, deciding to test the fabric by stretching it at different angles.

_Everything in the rocket had been super durable, maybe this cape could help me while I'm getting my power back._

Clark sighed, "Let's do this."

Clark swung the cape behind his back, tucking it into his shirt. Turning around, Clark was now fully dressed in his normal getup. Boots, Jeans, the blue shirt with the S, now complete with the cape. A siren blares, alerting Clark to the police car now entering the alley.

"Wow, Mr.!" said the girl, walking out, "That cape looks really cool!"

"Thanks!" said Clark, a big smile on his face, "My mom made it for me."

With that final word, Clark leaped into the air, just barely clearing the wall to land on the rooftop.

_My powers are starting to come back!_

Clark began to run, the thud of his boots becoming more and more audible with each step. Clark smirked as he leaped from building to building, his jumps getting higher and longer.

Clark makes a great big leap, his figure casting a shadow over Vale from the shattered moon.

_I'm not giving up on you Bruce, not while I'm still alive!_

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been porting my other fic to AO3 and it took a while since I discovered a bunch of errors in the early chapters and had to fix them! I'd also like to mention that I will update this fic with another chapter soon instead of flipping back to Lighting Strikes so I can finish Volume 1 quickly and with a bang so as to not leave you guys hanging!**

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: I don't read as much as I write, but I'll definitely check them out! Knights and dragons as well as Birds of Prey look great! I have a villain planned for season 4 (My plan for season 4 is pretty crazy!) but it's not Bane. I like the skulls trailer. **

**On a less Fortunate note, I've realized that These teasers should mostly done through PM's. I'd suggest making an account and PMing these teasers! The reason I say this is because leaving so many reviews artificially inflates my review number. Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next Chapter: The rest of team BSCO pull together to save their teammate!**


	20. Let Them In

*SSSSSS*

The sound of a blowtorch cutting metal was deafening as a White Fang member cut away at the Shipping container doors. A mob of White Fang members crowded around the doors, ready to burst in at any moment.

"Take your time," said Torchwick, smoking a cigar nearby, "They're not going anywhere. Besides, Sionis hasn't been playing nice as of late."

* * *

"What do you mean we shouldn't have come back?!" exclaimed Blake, "You almost got killed back there, would you have preferred to die?"

*KAFF* *KAFF* coughed Bruce, "Yes."

Blake just stared at Bruce in disbelief, "After everything you told me, everything you said about how you wanted to prevent awful people from taking advantage of others, you're gonna lie there and tell me that you would rather have us leave you for dead?!"

Bruce could only stare at the floor, "Clark got shot."

Blake's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I don't know how they did it, but they made a bullet that can pierce his skin." said Bruce, "He'll live, but I won't put him, nor you, in danger anymore."

Blake frowned, "You can't do this alone, look what just happened."

"I would rather die alone rather than drag you and Sun down with me." said Bruce, "Don't you see, this is my war, and mine alone. I have to do it without others, they'll just die for my selfish mission."

Blake was at a loss for words, having no idea how to respond, "Bruce, I-"

*KAFF* *KAFF* *KAFF*

Bruce began to cough violently before falling on his side, motionless.

"Oh no!" said Blake as Sun rushed to his side, "Is he-"

"He's not dead, just passed out from blood loss." said Sun, "Though with how much he's losing we'll probably lose him within the hour."

"Hehehe."

Sun and Blake turned to Black Mask, who had woken up and crawled to the other side of the container, "You kids are dead, you know that right."

"Who said you could talk," said Sun.

"You ain't gonna be making threats in a few minutes." said Black Mask, "Once my boys bust me out, you'll be on the ground begging at my feet for mercy."

Blake clenched her fists, walking over to Bruce and checking his jacket. Sure enough, she finds a small pellet and a pair of handcuffs.

"Ooh, you gonna arrest me?" said Black Mask.

Blake tossed the pellet at Black Mask, watching it explode upon impact with his cheek. After a few moments of coughing, Black Mask felt strange.

"What the he-EEEUUUGH!"

Black Mask began vomiting, watching as his dinner came up and was spilled in the container corner. Black Mask laid on his front, horribly sick.

"What-What the hell was that?!" asked Black Mask.

"Regurgitant pellet, Bruce told me about it." said Blake, grabbing Black Masks arms and placing the handcuffs on him, "And I am arresting you, you'll just have to wait for the police before it's official."

"You Bitch!" shouted Black Mask, "I'll have your whole family-EEEEEUUUUUGH!"

Blake ignored the retching Black Mask, pulling out Gambol Shroud on the way to the door being cut open.

"I hope you have a plan b in there," said Sun, drawing his weapon.

"Yeah," said Blake, "When they open that door, take as many of them as you can."

* * *

Oliver and Victor sprinted down the alley, Oliver carrying a first aid kit. The two stopped at the alley exit, waiting just outside the docks.

"See anything?" asked Victor, leaning on the wall looking into the shipping yard.

Oliver squinted his eyes, "I see White Fang, they're cutting open a shipping container with a blowtorch."

"That's where Bruce is."

"Agh!" yelped Oliver as Clark landed in the alley.

"I checked," said Clark.

"Cool, don't scare me please." said Oliver, "And is that a cape?"

"It is, but there are bigger problems at the moment," said Clark, walking over to the alley exit, "I count 20 thugs plus Torchwick, he's a famous thief."

"He's on the news," said Victor, "We know him."

"There's also the Bullheads in the sky," said Clark, "They're not here now, but I've heard them patrolling, they'll be a problem. Who has the First Aid?"

"I do," said Oliver, "But jeez, this is some deep stuff Bruce has gotten himself into, how was he?"

"Bruce is unconscious, he's lost a lot of blood," said Clark, "When we make our move, you're gonna have to treat him."

"I'll treat him, I've had experience." said Oliver, "But I don't know if I can get to him with 20 guys in the way."

Clark turned to Victor, "Victor, I need you to get the White Fang out of the way and help keep them away from Oliver while he helps Bruce."

Victor put his hand to his chin for a moment before smiling, "I've got something in mind."

"Great, once Oliver patches Bruce up you guys can get out." said Clark, "You won't be alone, Blake and Sun are in there too."

"Blake is in there?!" said Oliver, "Why?"

"I'll have Bruce explain later," said Clark, "And you guys don't know Sun, but he should help you guys."

Clark bent his knees to jump, but Victor stopped him.

"And what are you gonna do?" asked Victor.

"The bullheads, I need to be ready to take them down so you guys don't get caught out in the open," said Clark, "Trust me on this."

Victor nodded, "You got mine."

"Mine too, for what it's worth," said Oliver.

"Great," said Clark, "Let's save our friend."

* * *

*SSSSS*

The light of the blowtorch was beginning to fade as it moved downward, reaching the bottom of the door. Blake and Sun readied themselves, waiting in anticipation for the door to open. The blowtorch stops, and after a few seconds, the White Fang kicks the doors open and surge into the container.

Blake leaps forward, swinging Gambol Shroud at the 2 thugs in front and knocking them aside before leading into a kick, knocking a third thug on his back. Sun follows suit, disassembling his staff into nunchucks and proceeding to whack the thugs upside the head, finishing off those Blake left in her wake.

The two leaped out of the container together, trying to hold back the flood of White Fang soldiers.

"Uh, there's a lot of guys here!" said Sun, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!"

Blake clocked a thug in the head, "Sun, would you just shut up and-"

A thug lands a punch on Sun's face, causing him to stumble backward into a group of thugs who grab hold of him.

"No!" shouted Blake, 'Let him go!"

A wall of thugs encircles Blake as she frantically tries to reach Sun. Blake balls her fists, throwing herself at the thugs attempting to break through. While she manages to get a few hits in, the thugs push her back into the middle.

"Cat's in the bag!"

Blake turned to Torchwick, who simply watched while lighting a cigar, "Poor kitty, even with claws you couldn't beat the pack."

Blake grimaced, "This isn't over."

"Oh, I think it is," said Torchwick.

"Naw, it ain't over."

"Wha-" Torchwick is startled by the new voice, whirling around while aiming his cane gun. Torchwick lays eyes on Victor, who has his Omni-tool in a blaster formation.

"Kid, I don't know what the hell your doing," said Torchwick, "But you better buzz off before I make your night awful."

"No thanks," said Victor, "I think I can take you and your wimpy looking pimp cane."

"Pimp cane?" said Torchwick, "Well, this pimp cane fires fire dust bullets."

"That's cute," said Victor, "This blaster fires concentrated sound waves. You like dubstep?"

Torchwick gave Victor a funny look, "What?"

"Let's give you a taste," said Victor, pulling the trigger.

**AN: It's not totally necessary, but if you like music with this stuff (It might be fun to listen). Put on Nero - Doomsday and start at 47 seconds. It is kinda appropriate for the fight scene.**

A massive guitar riff plays at ear shredding volume, sending Torchwick flying into the air.

"BOOYAH!" shouted Victor, aiming his weapon. He fires another wave of sound, echoing another guitar riff. Half of the thugs surrounding Blake go flying this time, slamming into shipping containers and each other. The other half charges Victor, only to be met with the same fate.

"Victor?!" exclaimed Blake, "But how did you-"

"No time!" shouted Victor, sending a blast that knocks down the White Fang guards holding Sun, who promptly knocks them out with his nunchucks, "Oliver, help Bruce!"

Oliver sprints from the alley to the container, lugging a back of first aid supplies. Laying his eyes upon Bruce, he kneels, lifting his shirt and checking his wounds.

"Jeez, this is way worse than I thought." said Oliver, pulling out some bandages, "Fear not Oliver, purgatory was way worse than this."

With unusual speed, Oliver quickly patched up Bruce's body, making sure to stop the bleeding wherever possible. He made sure not to make any mistakes, though the dubstep blaring from Victor's blaster didn't help his concentration.

"Hehehe."

Oliver looked up from his work, noticing a man in a white tuxedo handcuffed in the corner, sitting in a puddle of vomit.

"Eugh." gagged Oliver, "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who's gonna behead your whole damn family when I get out." said the man, "And I'll make sure you-"

A boxing glove arrow flies into the man's face, shutting him up.

"Nope, not worth my time." said Oliver, scooping Bruce up in his arms and slinging him over his back, "I've got him!"

"Great!" shouted Victor, blasting another thug, "Then let's get out of here!"

As Oliver carried Bruce out, Sun raced inside, slinging the man in the tuxedo over his back as well.

"Why take him?" asked Oliver, "Is he important?"

"Brutal enforcer, needs to go to jail!" exclaimed Sun.

"Less talk more running!" shouted Victor.

The four, with two in tow, began to race out of the shipping container maze. With most of the thugs disabled, the group didn't have any trouble making it out of the shipping area. Breaking into a more open area, the group continued their escape.

"Almost there!" said Blake.

*BANG*

The ground explodes in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks. Turning around, Torchwick aims his cane at the group.

"You really thought it would be that easy?!" shouted Torchwick.

*RRRRRRRR*

The sound of a bullhead fills the air as one of the aircraft emerges from the clouds, shining a spotlight on the group with a three barreled machine gun trained on them.

"Oh, and techno guy," said Torchwick, "your choice of music is awful."

"Oh, it's on." said Victor, "Nobody disrespects dubstep."

"Really?" asked Torchwick, "And how will you shoot down a bullhead?"

"He won't take it down," said a new voice, "but I will!"

Torchwick looks up as Clark sails through the air, landing on top of the bullhead, "OH NOT YOU!"

"Clark's here too?!" shouted Blake.

Clark smirked, crashing through the roof of the bullhead to the surprise of its three inhabitants. The pilot and copilot begin shouting as the third inhabitant slips on a flamethrower.

"Uh oh!" said Clark.

The thug spits flames in the direction of Clark as well as the pilots. Acting on instinct, Clark dives to the front, cloaking both himself and the pilots in his cape. Instead of burning them all, the flames harmlessly lick the cape until the flamethrower runs out of fuel. Acting quickly, Clark grabs the pilots.

"WOAH!" shouted the pilot, "Let me go man I'm just the pilot!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." said Clark, "The bullhead might need some repairs though."

Turning around with the pilots in hand, Clark sprints towards the back, grabbing the third inhabitant as he crashes through the back. As the bullhead spins out of control and explodes as it crashes into the ocean, Clark tosses the bullheads inhabitants into the ocean as well, watching as they harmlessly hit the water while he lands on the ground.

"Nice timing Clark!" said Oliver, "Now let's get out of here!"

Clark nodded, joining the group as they continued to run. Unfortunately, the sounds of more Bullheads began to fill the air as a couple more descend from the clouds. In addition, the White Fang soldiers from before had recovered and were in pursuit of the group.

"Go!" shouted Clark, "I got this!"

As the rest of the group runs ahead, Clark leaps upward towards another bullhead. However, just as he's about to reach it, the bullhead fires a missile, hitting Clark head on and causing him to spin out of control, crashing to the ground. Looking up, he watches as the bullhead lines up a shot on the group, the machine gun's barrel beginning to spin.

"NO!" shouted Clark.

*SCREECH*

The sounds of metal being sliced apart invades everyone's ears as the bullhead falls apart before Clark's eyes. Clark watched as a new figure leapt from a nearby rooftop, a collection of swords encircling her. The girl had ginger hair and wore a white dress with an olive skirt. Clark watches as she led the swords into a deliberate rotation, easily striking the White Fang members aside.

"Who the hell is that?!" shouted Oliver, the group stopping to watch in awe.

Victor's eyes widened, staring in disbelief, "Penny?"

"Wait, Victor, you know this girl?!" exclaimed Oliver.

Victor frowned, turning his attention away from the group, "No, but she did give us a way out, get moving!"

The group resumed their escape as Clark watched on. As a new bullhead emerged, the girl rotated the swords in a circular motion before firing a massive beam of green energy, obliterating the bullheads.

* * *

"JEEZ!" shouted Clark, backing away as the chaos unfolded. Leaping over a rooftop, Clark landed next to the group, who had stopped to rest next to a neon-lit shop on the seaside.

"Is, *Pant*, is everyone ok?" asked Clark.

"We're fine," said Oliver, "Bruce is stable, with the right medical attention, he'll be ok."

"Blake?"

The group looked upward, spotting a familiar girl dressed in a red cloak on a nearby rooftop.

"Ruby?" exclaimed Blake.

Ruby leaped down from the rooftop, "I-I heard the explosion, I didn't know what was going on, but you're here." Ruby looked at the rest of the group, "You're all here? What's going on?"

"I-" said Blake, "It's a lot."

Red and Blue lights began to make their way down the street as police cars approached the docks, passing the group on their way through.

"Well," said Clark, "there's plenty of time while the police arrest Black Mask."

* * *

Darkness. Bruce Wayne was walking through darkness.

The prodigal son wandered through a haze of black, unable to see anything in front of him. He waved his hands in front of him, but it did nothing to help.

"Hello?!" said Bruce, wandering aimlessly.

"Bruce."

Bruce turned his ears toward the voice, unable to see its owner.

"Who's there?"

"Bruce, wake up!"

*GASP*

Bruce gasped loudly, sitting up abruptly to the overwhelming lights and sounds of police sirens invaded his senses. His body was laying on a stretcher, draped in bandages. He hurt all over, groaning as he clutched his side.

"And so the master planner awakens."

Bruce turned to his left finding both Oliver and Victor, who tapped their feet in frustration.

"What is this, where am I?" asked Bruce.

"You're safe Bruce, and Black Mask is in custody too."

Bruce turned to his right, finding Clark, "Though that's the least of your problems."

Bruce laid back down, taking a deep breath, "Did you tell them everything?"

"I told them about your mission," said Clark, "and why you do...this."

Clark gestured to the docks, which were in utter disrepair.

"Are you crazy?" said Oliver, "This is a serious question, are you clinically insane!"

"This isn't about you Oliver," said Bruce, "This is about me, my mission."

"And how anyone else who gets involved is just asking to die." said Victor, "Believe me, Clark filled us in."

Bruce looked up, "Where are Sun and Blake?"

Clark points toward a variety of squad cars, where team RWBY had reassembled and where having a discussion, "She's fine, just patching things up with her team."

Bruce sighed, "I'm not changing my mind Clark, you got hurt."

"I know," said Clark, "and so do they."

"And we're here to say," said Victor, "We're not gonna try and change your mind."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you."

"We're just gonna disregard what you think and help you anyway." said Oliver.

Bruce sat back up so quickly he shook the stretcher, "WHAT?!"

"Woah! Calm down buddy," said Oliver, "You're gonna reopen your wounds."

"Do you not understand," Bruce exclaimed, "What I do is dangerous, you could all get killed!"

"Hey, being a hunter has those risks too." said Victor.

"It's more dangerous, you know that." said Bruce, turning to Clark, "Clark, listen to me, you need to-"

"Bruce, you need to listen to me," said Clark, "take a look at yourself."

Bruce looked down at his bandages, noticing all the bloodstains.

"What you're doing is suicide." said Clark, "Sooner or later, you'll die without help."

Bruce looked up, "My War, My li-"

"Don't even say it." said Clark, "If you're dead, how can you still prevent the death of anyone?"

Bruce stared at Clark, unable to answer.

"You said you made a vow that you wouldn't let anyone else suffer through what you did." said Clark, "But you can't keep that vow alone, sooner or later, you will fail."

Bruce looked down, avoiding Clark's eyes.

"Please Bruce," said Clark, "Let us in."

Bruce closed his eyes.

_Bruce, I don't want you joining your parents, please, give it a chance._

Bruce sighed, "Fine."

"What?!" said Oliver, "It was that easy?!"

"Ollie shut up." said Victor, "You're making a team-up less and less appealing just by existing."

"Oof, harsh," said Oliver.

Clark put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "We're your teammates, we're with you to the end."

"Is he ok?"

Team BSCO turned to find that team RWBY had begun making their way over.

"This whole situation is unbelievable," said Weiss, "I really have no idea why you would risk your life over something this dangerous."

"He has a real drive to make sure people don't get taken advantage of." said Blake, "He just wants to help."

"Blake," said Bruce, "I...I'm sorry. Sorry for dragging you into this.

"You didn't drag me into this Bruce," said Blake, "I asked to help, and you let me, and I intend to keep helping."

Bruce groaned, "Not you too. It's enough having the rest of my team help."

"Hey, the more people helping, the better!" said Yang.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, processing the statement, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Ruby, "After seeing all of this, and Blake's insistence to help fight against stuff like this. It wouldn't feel right not to help."

"You can't be serious," said Bruce.

"No, as uncharacteristic as it is, Ruby is serious," said Weiss.

"Hey, you used a big word!" said Oliver.

Weiss shot a look of venom at Oliver before turning to Bruce, "It's true, seeing all of this, it's difficult to ignore."

Bruce turned to Yang, "And what's your justification?"

Yang smiled, "Where my sister goes, I follow."

Bruce sighed, "I...don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Bruce," said Clark, "Just let us help."

Bruce avoided everyone's gaze, resisting the urge to get emotional, "T-Thanks."

"So, what's next?" asked Victor.

Bruce looked up, "Originally, I only came here to detain Black Mask, but when I broke into the hideout you pointed me to, I found so much more."

"What did you find?" asked Ruby.

"They have so much more dust than we imagined, and Black Mask was just a pawn in a larger game." said Bruce, "I fought someone, someone who told me that things were so much bigger than they appear. I don't know what he means, but I'm going to find out."

"Correction, we're going to find out," said Blake.

Bruce nodded before groaning again, clutching his side.

"Well, old Brucie here needs his rest." said Oliver, "Anyone up for pizza?"

Weiss whacked Oliver upside the head, "Shut up!"

The rest of the group steadily broke into laughter as Oliver rubbed his head.

"I'm the butt of every joke!" said Oliver, "EVERY JOKE!"

* * *

*Whirr*

High above the clouds, a drone floated alone, visible only by it's glowing green lights. It's cameras recorded the ground, more specifically, the dock battle.

"_Footage of extra-terrestrial complete!_" announced the drone, "_Returning to Lexcorp!_"

* * *

**Here it is! The sorta-finale to Volume 1! I have one more chapter coming, but it'll arrive after I create a chapter for Lightning Strikes. I was kinda disappointed with how little I used Victor, so I gave him a great moment with musical violence. He'll have more to do in Volume 2.**

**In terms of funny errors, Rear shredding was almost a typo lol. **

**Reviews: **

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback!**

**DCDGojira: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next chapter: Powers shift, new enemies emerge!**


	21. Loose Ends

*SLAM*

Roman Torchwick slammed the door shut on his safe house, which was mostly dark and empty room save for a table and bed. He paced the room, frustration written on his face.

"Tough night Roman?"

"AAH!" Torchwick jumped at the feminine voice, realizing that he was not alone in the room. He whirled around, searching for the voice.

"Who's that?!" said Torchwick, raising his cane, "I'm armed!"

A burst of flame appears out of nowhere, carried by a woman in a sleek red dress.

"Oh, Cinder!" said Torchwick, "You should knock before entering someone's house."

"This is your house?" said Cinder, "It's not exactly clean."

"Oh shut up," said Torchwick, "Don't talk to me about the cleanliness of my home after I lost my partner and most of my operation."

"Yes," said Cinder, not a hint of empathy in her voice, "How tragic."

Torchwick's nostrils flared as he pointed his cane at Cinder, "I just took one hell of a loss for you! Don't be a pretentious bitch."

Cinder put on a wicked smile as the fire in her hands expanded and grew brighter, forcing Torchwick to shield his eyes and back away.

"Don't bother threatening me," said Cinder, "you have no chance in a fight."

"Alright alright!" said Torchwick, "Just don't blind me!"

Cinder reduced the intensity of the flames, "Come, you have a meeting with someone."

Cinder walked to the door, gesturing for Torchwick to follow. Torchwick sighed and did as he was told.

"So, any plans to free Sionis?" said Torchwick, "I'd like to have my partner back."

"Sionis was good at keeping the White Fang in line, but he was too good. The ones who got captured refuse to rejoin us out of fear." said Cinder, "You'll have a new contact soon."

"Now just wait a minute." said Torchwick, "You can't just drop Sionis like that!"

"We just did," said Cinder.

"Well, at least let him go to jail," said Torchwick.

"Unfortunately, Sionis will likely be pressured to reveal our plans for a lighter sentence." said Cinder, "Your new partner is taking care of that."

Torchwick sighed, "Damn."

Cinder nodded as the two stepped onto the street. Cinder walked to a nearby car and ushered Torchwick inside, getting in herself as a White Fang driver began to take them to their destination.

"Hey, don't you usually have some sidekicks?" asked Torchwick.

"If you're referring to Emerald and Mercury, yes, normally they're present," said Cinder.

"Alright, where are they now?" asked Torchwick, "Hopefully not doing my job."

"No, they're just learning some new things from your new partner." said Cinder, "We learned of him through the person we're going to meet."

"Who are we meeting?" asked Torchwick, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"He's newer to our circle, but he's also a valuable asset," said Cinder.

"And your pets, what are they learning?" asked Torchwick.

"How to tie up loose ends." said Cinder.

* * *

The police van rumbled as it traveled along the coastline, passing the fish shops along the docks. It was nighttime, the only light coming from the moon and the headlights of the van. Two armed guards sat in the front seats, keeping an eye on the road. Roman Sionis, the Black Mask, sat in the back, accompanied only by his handcuffs and his previously clean white suit, now stained with dirt and blood.

"Goddamn, Tom!" said the driver, "Why are all the lights out?"

"Apparently one of the explosions at the docks knocked out the power grid." said the guard in the passenger seat, "There are no working lights for a few more miles, so quit complaining Jerry."

"Hey, less traffic right?" said Sionis.

"Shut up back there!" said the guard, "I don't want to hear another word."

Sionis sighed, "That was profoundly rude, I'll be sure to return the gesture once I'm free."

"Not sure what you mean by free." said the driver, "The other suspects have all confessed to witnessing you lop a guys head off, so first-degree murder is a surefire offense."

Sionis grumbled, "I'll be free soon, I've got friends in high places."

"Sure you do." said the guard.

"Seriously," said Sionis, "I might not even reach the jail."

The guard turned his head around to look Sionis in the eyes, "The hell are you talking abou-"

*BUMP*

A sound startles the guards in front, prompting Sionis to sit up straight.

"What was that?!" asked the driver.

"I think you just hit a bump," said the guard, "it came from my side."

"Check out the window," said the driver, "I don't wanna find out I hit someone."

The guard sighed "Fine." before rolling the window down and peeking his head out. The wind was heavy, making it difficult to keep his head out for long.

"See anything?" said the driver.

The guard looked to his right, "No, nothing on the road."

*Bump*

"What was that?" asked the guard.

"The roof." said the driver, "Check it out."

"Man," said the guard, turning his body to look towards the roof, "You are such a bi-"

The guard froze.

"What?" asked the driver, "What do you see?"

The guard didn't say anything.

"Tom?" said the driver.

"GUY ON THE ROOF!" shouted the guard, pulling out a service pistol.

*SLICE*

Before the guard has a chance to fire, a sword cuts through the guard's neck like warm butter, lopping off his head instantly.

"TOM!" shouted the driver as the rest of the guard's body slides through the window and onto the street. The driver pulls out his service revolver and begins wildly firing it upward.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" shouted the driver.

A sword plunges through the roof as well as the driver's head with a resounding *SCREECH*, spraying hot crimson all over the front. With no one at the wheel, the van careens out of control before flipping on its left side. Sionis tumbled from within as the van slid to a stop next to the ocean, where it sat precariously, only a little weight needed to tip it over the edge.

Sionis groaned, rolling onto his front and climbing to his feet. He stumbled to the back of the van, currently facing away from the coast, and peered through the window.

"C'mon, where are you, you bastard." grumbled Sionis.

Slowly but surely, a figure stepped into the moonlight, along with two other figures. Sionis squinted, making out more and more details from the initial figure before finally recognizing him.

"Slade," said Sionis.

The man raised his hand, and the other two figures stopped their approach, allowing the man to proceed alone. The shattered moon illuminated the man's figure, revealing some black and orange chain mail and a mask, which notably only had one white eyehole.

"I would have appreciated it if you didn't almost kill me." said Sionis, "But a rescue is a rescue, nice to see you, Slade."

The man, apparently named Slade, stopped at the back of the van, staring Sionis down through the window.

"What?" said Sionis, "Something in my teeth? Come on, open the damn door already!"

*SCREECH*

Sionis looked down, finding a blade had been driven through the door as well as his chest. The metal screeched again as Slade pulled the blade out, causing Sionis cough up blood while falling on his back. Clutching his chest, he looked through the window, watching as Slade sheathed his blade on his back.

"Slade, you son of a bitch." gurgled Sionis.

In response, Slade placed his foot on the van and applied weight, watching as the vehicle slid over the edge and into the ocean with a massive *SPLASH*. Slade watched as the van sunk beneath the waves before turning around and walking back. Slade approached the 2 other figures as the moon cast it's light on them. One was a boy in a gray and black jacket with silvery hair while the other was a woman with dark skin, green hair, and red eyes who wore a white and olive top.

"Hmm," said the silver-haired boy, "nice job."

"I'm not the one who's meant to learn here, you are." said Slade, "I made some intentional mistakes, point out what I did right and what I did wrong."

The green-haired girl put her finger to her chin, "You didn't make small talk with the target, you offed him quickly, that's a good thing. But you paused before killing the guards. Your biggest mistake was letting the driver fire his weapon, it caused a lot of unnecessary noise."

"Very good Sustrami," said Slade, "Black, learn as fast as Emerald here and you'll be a fine assassin like your father was."

The boy with silver hair crossed his arms, "Don't talk about my father."

Slade sighed, "You hold onto the past, it'll drag you down."

Slade turned around, "Time to go, we'll meet back at the warehouse later."

* * *

Roman Torchwick's cigar slid out of his open mouth as he gawked at the tower in front of him. The massive L at the top didn't make it any less intimidating.

"Quit staring and get in Torchwick."

Torchwick turned his sight to ground level as Cinder ushered him into the building. Torchwick sighed, following Cinder through the lobby. It was surprisingly busy for that time of night, interns hurrying stacks of papers everywhere. Cinder led Torchwick to an elevator, which promptly opened for them. Getting in and pressing the button, Cinder and Torchwick began to ascend.

"So," said Torchwick, "This guy's a high ranking individual in Lexcorp?"

"You could say that." said Cinder.

"What position is he? CFO? Chief Advisor?" Asked Torchwick.

"Think higher." said Cinder.

"Higher?" said Torchwick.

*DING*

"Send the damn footage up now or I'll have you fired without severance!"

The elevator doors open, revealing a massive office the size of a penthouse. Marble floors and pillars were lined with lab equipment and exquisite paintings peppered the walls. A single polished wood desk sat next to the windows, occupied by a bald man in a navy blue suit who was currently on the phone.

"Our new member is the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation." said Torchwick, flabbergasted.

Cinder ignored him, walking up to the man, "Lex."

"Hm?" Lex looked up from his desk, spotting Torchwick and Cinder, "Ah, visitors! We'll continue this talk another time."

Lex hung up the phone, interlacing his fingers as Torchwick approached the desk, "So, you're our new member."

"Indeed Mr. Torchwick," said Lex, "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but your reputation truly precedes you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Torchwick.

"You know what it means, I'd assume so from an adult with a brain." said Lex, standing up, "I'll make this quick, simply due to the fact that I don't want you in my presence any longer than you need to be."

Lex waved his hands as he passed Torchwick, creating a holographic image of the city of Vale. Lex pointed to a specific area on the map, "This will be your new base of operations. I chose it specifically for convenience in shipping as well as it's low visibility."

Torchwick pored over the map, "Sure, fine, but let's not forget my lack of muscle."

"White Fang troops will reinforce your ranks," said Lex, "as well as some new assistants to accompany you."

Lex made a motion with his finger, replacing the map with a hologram of a man in a red hoodie wearing a golden masquerade mask, "Lonnie Machin, prodigy when it comes to radical philosophy, should help sway the White Fang to your side."

"Oh, so he's an anarchist." said Torchwick.

"Precisely, I see you aren't mentally deficient."Lex motioned his finger again, bringing up a lanky man with black hair wearing a lab coat, "Dr. Jonathan Crane, I recommend him to spice up the train explosives with his own formulas, making those caught in it more attractive to grimm."

"A doctor?" said Torchwick, "Why would he help us."

"Mr. Crane is obsessed with fear." said Lex, "Any chance to spread some using his own gas is a chance he'll take."

Lex motioned his finger once more, bringing up the hologram of a man in chain mail, wearing a black and orange mask with one eye slit, "And finally, we have your new partner, Slade Wilson."

Torchwick's eyes widened, "You….You're pairing me with Deathstroke, The Terminator, the deadliest assassin in the history of man?"

Lex sighed, "Yes, your partner is Mr. Wilson."

Cinder stared at the hologram, "A truly excellent choice Mr. Luthor."

"I would like to thank you for the compliment if I knew it was genuine." said Luthor, "Unfortunately, the opposite seems to be true." Luthor sighed, "Alright, one more thing."

Luthor walked up to Torchwick and handed him a large red button, "I've heard tales of a bulletproof man getting in your way, if you meet it again, press this button."

Torchwick looked skeptically at the button, "What if it doesn't work?"

Luthor frowned, "It works, perfectly, unless you are of course incapable of pressing a button, something basic primates are capable of."

"Jeez alright!" said Torchwick, "What does it do?"

"I'm working on that, but it'll be done soon." said Luthor, "I've said what needs to be said, get him out of my office."

Cinder sighed, walking by Torchwick and ushering him to the elevator. As they both stepped in, Torchwick grumbled "Kind of a dickhead isn't he?"

Luthor sighed, letting the insult slide, "When man puts his mind to it, he can do anything." he monologues to himself.

He walked back over to his desk and pulled up a screen. The screen depicted a battle going on in a shipping yard, specifically one where a man was leaping about, punching his way through a bullhead, "Hmm, the scanners in the bullets I gave to Sionis seemed to indicate that the otherworldly mineral weakens this creature. Extended exposure seems to be required if we want to kill it."

Luthor pulled up a new hologram depicting a humanoid robot with a sort of crystal in its chest, "Let's hope experiment number two does the trick."

* * *

**Here it is! The real end to Volume 1! Stuff has been teased and confirmed! Be ready for season 2!**

**Reviews: I'm a Star Wars fan yes, and the Mobius trailer seems pretty great, even though I don't know much about the character.**

**Thanks for the feedback!  
**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next Chapter: A New Day, New Plans, New Hole?**


	22. We're Just Getting Warmed Up

Slade Wilson stood across the street from a bookshop, Tukson's Book Trade it was called. It was a remarkably sunny day, broad daylight bearing down on everyone. Everyday citizens went about their business, not bothering to pay attention to Slade. It helped that he was wearing a trenchcoat and eyepatch instead of his Iconic suit, his white hair, and goatee obscuring his facial features.

"No mask?"

Slade looked to his left, finding his disciples, Emerald Sustrami and Mercury Black, had arrived.

"Nobody really knows what I look like under the mask," said Slade, "It helps to keep the persona's separate."

"What are you, a supervillain?" said Mercury.

Slade gave Mercury a hairy eyeball with the one eye he had left, "Do you know why I called you here?"

"No, not exactly." said Emerald, looking across the street, "Book shopping?"

"A test." said Slade, "The owner of this book shop is a man named Tukson."

"Yeah, I think we can tell," said Emerald.

"He's a White Fang member, or at least he was," said Slade, "he wants to leave his post."

"A deserter?" said Emerald.

"After Sionis's showcase, there are a lot of White Fang who aren't comfortable working with us," said Slade, "We're here to make an example out of Tukson, send the message that even with Sionis dead, we're still in charge, and consequences are still in effect."

"Alright," said Emerald, "lead the way then."

Slade leaned back against a bus sign, making himself comfortable.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Mercury.

"What are YOU doing?" asked Slade, "I told you, Tukson needs to be made into an example."

Mercury opened his mouth to speak, but Emerald put her on his lips, shaking her head.

"He wants us to do it ourselves," said Emerald.

"Oh," said Mercury, nodding his head.

The two looked across the street, and with fists tightened, crossed it. Slade watched as the two entered the store, taking out a stopwatch and starting it.

10 seconds.

30 seconds.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

The windows of the shop darken.

*BANG*

A gunshot, audible only to Slade, rings out.

2 minutes and 30 seconds.

Emerald and Mercury emerge from the shop, Emerald stretched her arms out while Mercury was reading a comic book. The 2 crossed the street as Slade stopped the stopwatch.

"Example set!" said Mercury, "How's that?!"

"Hmm, C-." said Slade.

"I didn't realize we were being graded?" asked Emerald.

"Oh C'mon!" said Mercury, "That's way too low, what did we do wrong?!"

"Well, for one," said Slade, snatching the comic away from Mercury, "It took you 2 and a half minutes to complete the job."

"Hey, we killed him quick!" said Mercury.

"Yes, you started the confrontation 2 minutes after you went inside, what were you doing, showboating, trying to act threatening?" said Slade, "In addition, while I'll give you bonus points for lowering visibility, the gunshot would be audible from inside if someone was walking by. Luckily for you, nobody was nearby, but it could have been a fatal mistake, and lastly..."

Slade ripped the comic book to shreds before tossing the scraps into a nearby trash can.

"HEY!" shouted Mercury.

"Don't walk away with evidence or trophies, they can get you implicated," said Slade.

Slade stood up straight, bending his neck to stretch it out as he checked his watch, "We meet up with my new partner tonight, be there or I'll skin you alive."

* * *

Team BSCO walked the fields outside Beacon, Bruce leading the way with his scroll. It was a windy day, the grass flowing too and fro. Bruce held his hand up as the scanner let out a *BEEP*.

"Here," said Bruce, pointing at a spot in the ground, "Start digging."

Victor nodded, turning his omni-tool into a drill before placing it on the spot.

*WHIRRRRR*

The drill began to spin, digging into the earth.

"Uh, mind telling us what we're doing here?" asked Oliver, "Cause right now, it looks like Victor is making a hole in the ground."

"If we're going to be working as a team, we need a suitable place to make plans," said Bruce.

"And you think a pit is a better idea than our dorm room?" said Oliver.

"A cave, not a pit," said Bruce.

"What cave?" asked Oliver, "Cause I don't see a cave."

"No, he's right." said Clark, looking at the ground, "There's a cave down there."

"What?!" said Oliver, "Really?!"

"The cave entrance is located on the side of a cliff," said Bruce, "While we could build a ladder or something like that, a trapdoor is easier."

"Why would a trapdoor be easier?" asked Oliver.

Bruce sighed, "Oliver, would you rather descend on a rope ladder peering over a cliff with a 600 foot drop, or would you rather go through a hatch?"

Oliver scratched his head, "Yeah, the hatch sounds pretty appealing now that I think about it."

"Alright, go grab RWBY as well as Sun." said Bruce, "Once we've dug out a door, we'll have a meeting down there."

"Really? I don't want to be the messenger boy," said Oliver.

"I'll go with you," said Clark, "we can be messenger boys together!"

Oliver grumbled, "Mph, I guess it's fine if Clark goes with me."

The two began to take their leave.

"Cool, now deliver the message, messenger boy." joked Victor.

"That name better not stick!" shouted Oliver.

* * *

Oliver and Clark walked on the sidewalk, making their way to the eating area. Oliver shuffled next to Clark, giving him the impression that he was-

"Uncomfortable?" said Clark.

Oliver looked at clark, "Uh, no, no not really."

"You sure?" said Clark, "You're not walking like you usually do."

"What does that mean?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know, the posture," said Clark, "You look kinda sad."

"I don't know, maybe it's this whole massive team-up." said Oliver, "It's kinda crazy thinking about how we're all gonna help Bruce stop these people, but we don't even know who these people are, or what they're doing, or what they want."

"Hey, one step at a time." said Clark, "Besides, we know Roman Torchwick is involved."

"I mean, yeah, but he's probably a tiny cog in a big machine," said Oliver, who walked in silence for a few seconds, "Actually, maybe it's not that. I think it's something else."

"What?" asked Clark.

"My depression walk." said Oliver, "But for the life of me I can't put my finger on what it is."

"I wouldn't call it a depression walk," said Clark.

"Hunched back, floppy arms, weak legs." said Oliver, "Don't lie, it's a depression walk."

The group approached the hall, which oddly enough had people rapidly leaving as a variety of *BANG*s and *CLANG*s can be heard within.

"What the hell is going on in there?" asked Oliver.

Clark opened the door and immediately regretted it as a watermelon collided with his face, knocking him on his butt.

"CLARK!" said Oliver.

Oliver whirled around to find the entire eatery in chaos as Team RWBY and team JNPR flung food at each other. Tables were flipped over as watermelons flew everywhere.

"A food fight?!" said Oliver, "What are you guys, nine?"

Oliver was interrupted when an apple beaned him in the head, exploding and soaking his face in apple juice.

"OW, who threw that!" shouted Oliver.

Oliver scanned the chaotic room, and among the fighting spotted Weiss chucking apples using her semblance.

"Oh ho ho!" said Oliver, pulling out his bow, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

"Bruce, you ok down there?"

"I'm fine, just keep the rope steady."

Bruce took a deep breath, lowering himself inch by inch into the cave via a rope. The cave had a musty smell to it and dark enough that Bruce needed a light.

"See anything?" asked Victor.

Bruce turned on his headlamp, scanning the cave, "Nothing but stalactites so far, though it does have a certain odor."

"How much Febreeze do we need?" asked Victor.

"You'd need to cart the stuff, considering the size of this place." said Bruce, "I can have my people bring it with the rest of the equipment."

"Your people?" said Victor.

"World's youngest Billionaire, remember?" said Bruce.

"Heh, I remember," said Victor, still lowering the rope, "So space won't be a problem for the team?"

"No.," said Bruce, "This place has tunnels that stretch on for miles, there's plenty of space."

"Cool," said Victor, "and about the team."

"What about the team?" said Bruce.

"Well, there's the matter of Blake." said Victor.

"What about Blake?" said Bruce.

"Well, she was White Fang, wasn't she?" said Victor, "I'm kinda surprised that you let her join so quickly, considering what the White Fang did to you."

Bruce stopped descending, a frown on his face, "There's nothing to talk about, It's in the past for her. She's a member of this team as much as any of us."

"Good," said Victor, "cause I was a little worried you were gonna hold a grudge."

Bruce sighed, "Well, I'm almost at the bottom. Just lower me a little Farthe-"

*SNAP*

Bruce's eyes widen as the rope snaps, causing him to fall to the cave floor. Bruce collides with the stone with an audible *CRASH*, the headlamp falling off his head.

"BRUCE!" shouted Victor, "The rope snapped, are you ok down there?"

Bruce groaned, clutching his stomach, "I'm ok, I only fell a few feet."

"Oh man, I was really scared for a moment." said Victor, "Here, let me lower another rope, I'll pull you out of there."

Bruce pulled himself to his feet, stumbling over to his headlamp to pick it up. However, just as he grabbed the light, a pair of red eyes made themselves visible to Bruce. He picked his head up, coming face to face with a beowolf.

_Shit!_

Bruce leaped to the side as the grimm pounced on him, jumping right into a stalactite. The grimm screams in pain as it impales itself on the stone spire before disintegrating. Bruce's breath was rapid, having just barely dodged death.

_Luck Bruce, that's what saved you. Wise up soon or you'll die._

Bruce placed the lamp on his head, scanning his surroundings. The cave was large, stalactites lining the sides, but the room was mostly a flat area with little getting in the way, almost like the clearing of a forest.

"Bruce?" said Victor as the rope hit the cave floor, "Something happening down there?"

"A beowolf." said Bruce, grabbing the rope, "Probably made its way in through the rest of the cave system, we should seriously consider adding defenses."

Victor began to pull the rope up.

"Is the rest of the team up there?" asked Bruce.

"Nope." said Victor, "I haven't noticed them coming either."

"Damnit," said Bruce, "What the hell is Oliver and Clark doing?"

* * *

Clark groaned, wiping the watermelon insides off his face as he got back on his feet.

"OLIVER QUEEN YOU ARE DEADER THAN DEAD!"

Clark stared at the sight he was seeing, rubbing his eyes to make sure it was real.

Weiss Schnee was chasing Oliver around with a swordfish. She stabbed at his back as he stayed just ahead of her.

"Woah! Take it easy!" shouted Oliver, "It was just apple juice!"

"Just apple juice!" shouted Wiess, "I'm going to have to throw this dress out now, all because YOU had to play target practice."

Clark watched in confusion as the rest of the room came into view. Yang had placed her hands in two whole turkeys while Nora wielded a pole with a watermelon on stuck to one end, mimicking a hammer. The two were brawling it out while Blake fought Pyrrha using baguettes as swords. Ruby was also here, fighting a projectile war with Jaune and Ren by flinging fruit at one another.

"Uuuuuuuuh." said Clark, "Guys, can you stop? You're making a mess."

"Stop?" said Yang, blocking Nora's strikes. "They started this war, we're gonna end it!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" shouted Nora.

Nora swung her weapon in an upward motion, sending Yang flying through the roof and into the sky.

"WOOOOAAAAAH!" shouted Yang.

Clark jumped in front of Nora, "Nora! You need to stop, everyone needs to de-escalate and-"

*SPLAT*

Nora swings her hammer across Clark's head, smashing the watermelon into his ear. Instead of flinching or even reacting, Clark just takes the hit and doesn't move an inch. Nora looks at Clark, her smile slowly fading.

"Heh, oops," said Nora.

"That's the second time I got hit by a watermelon today." said Clark, grabbing the pole from Nora, "I won't get hit a third time."

Bending the pole into a U shape, Clark slammed the pole over Nora, pinning her to the floor.

"GAH!" yelped Nora, "Let me out!"

"Behave first!" said Clark, turning to the rest of the room, "Now to stop the rest of them."

"YEOW!"

Clark turned around to find Oliver facing Weiss while rubbing his hind end.

"Y-You actually stabbed me!" shouted Oliver, "You drew blood!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have ruined my dress!" said Weiss.

Clark jumped between his classmates, his hands up to keep them away from each other, "No fighting!"

"But he-" said Weiss.

"No. Fighting." said Clark.

Weiss and Oliver gave each other evil glares as Clark jumped over to the main battle. Clark watched as Blake sailed over his head, landing on one of the overturned tables as Pyrrha used her semblance to pick up all the cans in the room. Making a motion with her arms, Pyrrha flung the cans towards the other end of the room.

"Hey!" shouted Clark, "We need to stop-"

The volley of cans hit Clark, "Ow, Ow, stop fighting!"

Ruby got on her hands and knees, smiling before bursting forward using her semblance. The wind following behind her picked up the cans, sending them into Clark from the other side.

"Ok, that's it!" said Clark.

Clark stretched his arms apart, keeping his palms open, before slamming his hands together. The shockwave blew out all the windows, sending food everywhere as well as throwing the benches and tables into even more disarray.

"What is going on here!"

Two voices shouted the exact same set of words as everyone in the eatery looked to the entrance discovering both Bruce and Glynda Goodwitch. Goodwitch growled, waving her wand in a specific and exact pattern. Slowly but surely, the eatery's damaged walls, windows, and tables reset themselves, floating back into place.

"Children," said Glynda, pushing her glasses towards her eyes, "do not play with your food."

"I second that!" said Clark, "I tried to stop it!"

"Aw, you're such a buzzkill. *BURP*" said Nora.

Oliver raised his hands, "Vote aye if you guys wanna blame the whole thing on Nora!"

*CRASH*

A crash from the ceiling signals Yang's return to earth, though her landing is less fortunate for Oliver Queen when she lands on top of him.

"AGH!" yelped Oliver as he was squished.

Yang sat up, coughing up dust, "*Kaff* *Kaff*, what'd I miss?"

"You missed Clark blowing out the whole place!" said Ruby, "With his bare hands! Like, he just clapped and all the windows got blown out!"

The group chuckled, and even Clark had to laugh. He had never done something like that elaborate before.

"Heh, yeah." said Clark, "I guess I did."

"Welp!" shouted Nora, getting on her feet, "We're off to the library, see you guys!"

AS Team RWBY waved JNPR goodbye, a small groan could be heard from underneath Yang.

"Hmm?" said Yang, looking down, "Oh what the?"

Oliver groaned loudly, "Please. Off."

Yang got up, rubbing her head, "Sorry Ollie, didn't realize I landed on you. You made a good cushion if that's any consolation."

Oliver grabbed a table, pulling himself up, "I think you crushed my organs. Jeez, how much do you weigh?!"

Yang swiftly delivered a punch to Oliver's gut, "Don't ask a lady her weight, even if she isn't stuck up like Weiss."

"Hey!" shouted Weiss.

"Duly noted." groaned Oliver.

"Clark." said Bruce, clearing his throat, "The message."

"Oh, right!" said Clark, "We've got a new base of operations. We meet tomorrow in the fields outside Beacon!"

"The field?" said Blake, "Why there? Isn't it out in the open?"

"There's a cave system underneath." said Bruce, "That's where we'll be meeting."

"Wait!" said Ruby, "Dark clothes, only operates at night, has a cave."

Ruby's eyes widened, "Are you a vampire!"

Bruce frowned, "No, I'm not a vampire. Vampires aren't real."

Ruby backed away from Bruce, whispering "That's what a vampire would say."

The whole group couldn't help but burst into laughter at the event. Ruby's apparent fear of Bruce, and Bruce's insistence the whole idea was stupid. Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

_Heh, this team is going to do great things._

* * *

**Another chapter to start Volume 2! I've got some good stuff planned!**

**Reviews: **

**EpicLinkSam: Deathstroke will be prominent, I promise! His personality is mostly based off of Christopher Priests run on the comics. **

**DCDGojira: DC is my favorite franchise ever, so yeah! Even Cinder would be afraid of the Spectre. I say yes to a JSA movie.**

**Next Chapter: Plans on both sides.**


	23. Base Of Operations

The screech of heavy machinery hit Luthor's ears as he made his way into the warehouse, clad in his suit and tie. The doors opened, revealing an active are where White Fang members unloaded crates of dust from a fleet of bullheads. Luthor tightened his tie, sighing as he made his way through the warehouse.

_Eegh, animals._

White Fang members picked their heads up as Luthor walked by, gawking at the businessman as he strode on. Luthor rounded a corner, laying eyes on one of his acquaintances.

"Torchwick." said Luthor.

Torchwick picked his head up from the plans he was overlooking, a frown on his face. Stepping back from the table, he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Ah, baldie!" said Torchwick, "You're a little early."

"Preferable to being late." said Luthor, "Where are the rest of them?"

"You're here early," said Torchwick, "not everyone is an overachiever."

"Especially not you, Torchwick."

Cinder Fall strode into the room, clad in her red dress.

"Ah, Miss Fall." said Luthor, "I appreciate you being prompt when it comes to arrival."

"Hey, I was here first." said Torchwick.

"You work here, you can't be late." said Luthor, "If you were, I'd be keen to appoint a more competent partner."

"Oh piss off!" said Torchwick, "I'm doing the best I can!"

Luthor sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Cinder, I made clear that your underlings should be here too."

"They'll be here," said Cinder, "I've left them in the charge of our new head of security."

"Yes, Deathstroke as the police call him." said Luthor, "Wilson's Identity is well guarded, only we, as well as those in his miniaturized inner circle know it. I trust he is putting them to work."

"He sure has."

Emerald and Mercury walk in, followed by Deathstroke, clad in his armor.

"I think the armor might be overkill Slade." said Torchwick.

Slade narrowed his one eye, not saying a word.

"Or not!" said Torchwick, "The armor's fine!"

"I had them take care of Tukson." said Slade, "He was ready to fly the coop."

Torchwick frowned, "I had it handled."

"You weren't on top of it and we almost had a leak because of it." said Slade, "They picked up the slack for you."

"They didn't have to," said Torchwick, "As I said, I had it covered."

"This is besides the point." said Luthor, "We're here to discuss moving forward with the plan, so let's do just that."

Walking over to the table, Luthor opened the briefcase and grabbed a stack of papers, laying them out on the table, "Mr. Machin will arrive shortly, Torchwick, he'll help you give your speech at the White Fang rally."

Torchwick blew smoke out of his mouth, "And the other guy, Crane?"

"He's working at one of our other facilities, but he's already sent a prototype." said Luthor, "The mech you'll be showing at the rally will be loaded with his formula. It's not flashy, but it'll do the trick."

Torchwick frowned, "Well that sucks, I was hoping to meet the poindexter."

Luthor packed his briefcase, "Oh, and Torchwick?"

"Yes?" asked Torchwick.

"The button will work now," said Luthor, "If you have any trouble with the bulletproof creature, press it and you'll have your aid."

Luthor left the room, leaving the others inside.

"Dipshit," said Torchwick, "thinks he's better than everyone else."

"I'm not one to agree with the ginger," said Mercury, "but that guy is definitely sitting on a high horse."

"Hush," said Cinder, "whatever your feelings on Lex are, they are irrelevant. He is a valuable resource, and we can't afford to lose him. Now come, we must be off to a new destination."

Cinder pointed towards a nearby Bullhead, gesturing for Mercury and Emerald to board. As the two left, Cinder walked up to Slade, "What's on the plate next for our head of security?"

"Checking to make sure the fear gas doesn't leak." said Slade, "The canisters are delicate."

"Hmm, I see." said Cinder, "Well, see to it you complete your end."

Cinder held out her hand, waiting for Slade to shake it. Slade took her hand but kept an eye on her eyes.

"I know what you're doing." said Slade.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Cinder.

"You know what I mean." said Slade, "My wife gave me that look once upon a time. If you want that kind of thing, you earn it."

Slade let go of Cinder's hand, taking his leave. As he left the room, Cinder smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Uuuuuuuhhh."

"What?"

Team RWBY and team BSCO, minus Victor, stood outside Beacon in the empty field.

"You said something about a cave." said Blake.

"Yes, I did." said Bruce.

"So, where's the cave?" asked Weiss.

"It's under the field." said Bruce.

"Yeah, but where under the field?" asked Yang.

"Hey, guys!"

"AAAGH!" screamed Ruby.

Suddenly, a patch of grass shifted, revealing a hatch as it swung open, revealing Victor to be underneath. Unfortunately, the event was so unexpected it scared Ruby right into Yang's arms.

"Chill out sis, it's just a mole." said Yang.

"Not funny Yang." said Victor, climbing down the ladder, "It's actually pretty nice down here, believe it or not."

Yang put Ruby down, "Sure, musty cave, nice."

* * *

"WOW!" said Ruby.

When Bruce had left the cave, it was musty, ugly, wet, and dark. While it was still fairly ugly, the cave was now adorned with computers and bulletin boards. Massive LED's were installed, bathing the caves in bright light. It even had a pleasant aroma now.

"Do I smell Febreeze?" asked Blake.

"Oh yeah, Bruce's guy's pumped it into this cave by the gallon!" said Victor, "They were way faster setting this stuff up than I expected, and the computers are state of the art."

"We have a mission to do," said Bruce, walking over to the printers, "It helps to have the gear."

Weiss observed a wall full of weaponry, various pieces of large handheld devices hung up to see "What's all this?"

"That would be the wall of gear," said Bruce, "If I need something that doesn't fit on the belt, it's there."

Ruby walked over, picking up a circular disk, "Hmm?"

Ruby fiddled with the disk, "What's this do?"

Bruce peered over at Ruby, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, "STOP! PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Huh?" said Ruby as the disk began to beep.

Bruce raced over, grabbing the disk, "Clark!"

"What?!" said Clark, looking at Bruce.

Bruce flung to Clark, who caught it in his hands. After a few seconds, the disk explodes, the explosion contained in Clark's hands. His palms smoked as Clark winced, shaking them while blowing at the smoke. Bruce frustratingly turned to Ruby.

"That was a breaching explosive, you almost got yourself killed!" said Bruce, "Be more careful next time!"

"S-Sorry!" said Ruby.

Bruce sighed, "Where's Sun, our first meeting is about to begin?!"

*Thud*

Bruce turns to the ladder, finding that Sun has leaped down to the cave floor, "TADA, someone mention me?"

"You're late." said Bruce.

"Sure, but I had a great entrance!" said Sun.

Bruce groaned, "Close the hatch, I don't want anyone else coming in."

"Will do!" said Sun, turning to the hatch, "Hey Neptune, close the hatch on your way down?!"

"Ok I…WAAAGH!"

As the hatch closed, a boy fell down the ladder, landing on it's back. The boy had blue hair, as well as goggles and a red jacket.

"Ow," said the boy.

"Sun," said Bruce, "Who is this?"

"Oh, that's Neptune, I already filled him in on everything." said Sun.

Oliver stepped forward, "You do realize we can't just accept any random shmuck off the street right?"

"Yeah, but Neptune is capable, he said so!" said Sun, "I always get friends involved!"

Neptune groaned, getting up, "Don't worry, I can help!"

Bruce eyed Neptune, walking up to him, "Let's hope so because if you can't, you won't get another chance."

Neptune smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

Bruce raised an eyebrow before delivering a strike to Neptune's stomach to the shock of the rest of the room. Neptune stumbles around, clutching his stomach, but doesn't fall over.

"What the-What the heck man?!" said Neptune.

"Hmm," said Bruce, "Still standing up straight, it's a start."

Bruce walked over to the printer again, retrieving some photos as the rest of the team stares at him in shock. Bruce turns around, "He's gotta be tough if he wants to fight with us, I just wanted to see if he could take a punch."

Bruce walked over to the bulletin board, pinning the photos to the wall. By the time he was done, six photos were pinned, depicting Roman Torchwick, The White Fang, Red Hood, Black Mask, Deadshot, and a black outline.

"The dock attack wasn't some random smuggling operation, it's part of a larger conspiracy." said Bruce, "It involved Roman Torchwick, The White Fang, and this mystery person primarily."

"That's one hell of an assumption," said Clark, "not that I don't believe you, but what makes you say that."

"Before Red Hood took the plunge, he told me there were bigger things at play," said Bruce, "I'll talk about him later, but the biggest piece of evidence came from Black Mask."

"What happened?" asked Blake, "Did he confess?"

"No, they pulled his body out of the ocean," said Bruce.

The team gasped collectively.

"Black Mask is dead?" said Ruby.

"Yes, more accurately, he was assassinated." said Bruce, gesturing at the board, "The Van carrying him seemed to have an accident, but the cuts on both the guards and Mask suggest foul play."

"You're saying that Black Mask had information that could mess up the plans of whoever's behind all this." said Blake, "It would make sense in a twisted way to take him out so he can't say anything."

"My thoughts exactly." said Bruce, "Torchwick and the White Fang are our only leads as of right now, so that's what we'll focus on."

Bruce pulls a map of Vale out of his pocket, placing it over the photos, "Today we'll be pooling our resources, thinking up ways we can discover this mass conspiracy with the mysterious figurehead at the top."

"Hmm," said Yang, "I know a guy in the shadier parts of town, Junior, he tends to know what's going on in the city, It couldn't hurt to try him."

"I know Junior, I used him to find Torchwick at one point." said Bruce, "If you see Killer Croc, tell him I said Hello."

"Who's Killer Croc?" asked Yang.

"You'll know him when you see him." said Bruce, "You can take your sister and the new boy as well."

"Actually, can I go with Yang?" asked Oliver.

"Why?" asked Bruce.

Oliver pulled out an arrow, "Because unlike Ruby, I'm better at making points!"

The silence following the pun was agonizing, broken only by Yang's sniggering.

"Ok, I admit, that was pretty awful." said Oliver.

"Strangely enough, you've made a good point." said Bruce.

"Huh?!" said Oliver.

"Ruby is small, unintimidating." said Bruce, "Regardless of her abilities, it would be better if someone of higher...stature accompanied Yang."

"Hey!" said Ruby, "That's not very nice!"

"Well, he's technically right," said Yang, "you are short."

Ruby pouted, "Hmmph, well what will I do then?"

Weiss stepped forward, "They seem to be collecting a lot of dust, so it would be useful to see if any were stolen. The Schnee Dust Company is the largest dust company in the world, if I can check the records it would be extremely helpful."

"Great idea Weiss." said Bruce, eliciting a nod from Weiss, "Take Victor in case you run into any computer troubles, and Ruby as well."

"Huh? Why me?" asked Ruby.

"It's something to do, isn't it?" said Bruce.

Ruby sighed, "Fiiiine."

"Good," said Bruce, "Now, we need to move onto the topic of the White Fang."

Blake stepped forward, "The White Fang holds rallies every month, and the next one is in a few days. We might be able to figure out what they're planning if we get in."

Bruce nodded, "You and Sun are faunus, you can get in that way. I'll sneak in the back and gather intel behind the scenes."

"Um, what about me?" asked Clark.

Bruce marked the locations on the map with a marker, "Clark, you'll be stationed here."

Clark looked at the map, noticing that his place was a spot in the middle of nowhere. Its only significance was that it was equal distance from the locations of all 3 missions.

"Why am I in the middle of nowhere?" asked Clark.

"Because you're the cavalry." said Bruce, "You're our most powerful fighter, so we'll need you to back up whoever needs help. You're our safety net so to speak."

Clark frowned, "Can't I do more?"

Bruce walked up to Clark, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, this is the best way to make sure the missions go smoothly."

Clark sighed, "Alright."

"Good, everybody clear?" announced Bruce.

"Yeah!" said the team.

"Excellent," said Bruce, "We meet up in a few days' time. Get some rest and keep your grades up, and be ready for anything!"

* * *

Team BSCO walked down the hall, ready to hit the sack. It was late, and the boys had class tomorrow.

"Man, that Yang is a bombshell," said Oliver.

"You said that yesterday," said Clark.

"I mean yeah, but seriously, she's amazing," said Oliver.

"Don't get caught up in something inconsequential Oliver." said Bruce.

"Knowing Ollie, he's not gonna listen." said Victor.

"Hey, I listen." said Oliver, "Sometimes."

The team laughed as they made it to their dorm. As they piled in, Victor felt his scroll in his pocket.

"Go ahead guys," said Victor, "I'll be inside in a sec."

"Don't stay up too late!" said Clark.

As the door closed, Victor pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone answered.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hey dad," said Victor.

"Why are you calling me right now? I'm in the middle of something," said Victor's father.

"Oh, no reason." said Victor, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I would love to son, but I'm too busy working on Penny right now." said Victor's father, "We'll talk later."

Victor sighed, "Alright dad, goodb-"

Victor's father hangs up before he's finished, leaving Victor frustrated as he leans against the door.

Victor sighed, "Screw you, dad, screw you."

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Volume 2 is here! This is a more exposition-heavy c****hapter, but it's mostly to prepare for a bigger and better chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I like the OC idea! You'll have to see. Cinder being scared of the Spectre was a cool scene!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next Chapter: The Team Splits!**


	24. The Investigation Begins!

Clark loved sunny days, the clear skies and warm rays gave him a fuzzy feeling. Today would be no different if not for the position he was in.

*Sigh*

Clark sat on the edge of a rooftop, unwrapping a sandwich he had just bought. He could see a great deal from where he was sitting, construction sites, towers, even the cars and people below.

Pulling back the wrapper, Clark inspected the wheat bun before taking a bite. He pulled away, chewing the food for a few seconds before swallowing.

"Oh man!" said Clark, "They forgot to hold the onions!"

*Ring*

Clark reached into his pocket, grabbing his scroll and answering.

"Clark, are you in position?" said Bruce.

"Yeah, sitting tight." said Clark, taking another bite, "Wish I was out there."

"This is the smartest move Clark," said Bruce, "you already understand."

Clark sagged his head, "Yeah, I understand."

The phone beeped as Bruce hung up, leaving Clark to sit alone, eating a sandwich he didn't really even want to eat.

Or so he thought.

"They hurt you again!"

"It's fine John, the boys were just playing around."

"You call tailing and beating an innocent faunus playing around?!"

"Son, sometimes this is just the way it is. I'm going to work."

"Whatever, I'm done listening to a spineless old man. I wish all the humans would just up and die!"

Clark listens as a door opens and slams shut, followed by footsteps ascending the stairs.

_Someone's coming to the roof!_

The door to the roof opened, revealing a boy no older than 12. He had deer antlers sticking out of his forehead, contrasted by jet black hair. The boy slammed the door behind him before he saw Clark.

"Oh, uh!" said the boy.

"Oh, hey!" said Clark, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

The boy stood still for a moment, considering his options, before finally settling on taking a seat. Walking over to the edge, the boy sat down near the other end of the roof.

Clark took another bite, "Dyu wan my shanmish?"

"What?" said the boy.

Clark swallowed, "Do you want my sandwich, the other half I mean. They forgot to hold the onions and I don't really like them."

"Not hungry, I'm good." said the boy, turning away as Clark shrugged.

*Grumble*

Clark raised an eyebrow, turning back to see the boy rubbing his stomach, his cheeks gaining a red tint.

"Alright, I'll take the sandwich." said the boy.

Clark smiled, tossing the sub half to the boy who promptly scarfed it down.

"This is great!" said the boy, "Shame on you for not liking onion!"

"Hey, it's your taste buds John." said Clark.

"John? How do you know that's my name?" asked the boy.

Clark tapped his ear, "I've got good hearing."

"So you overheard all the stuff happening below." said John.

"Yeah," said Clark, "sorry, I try not to listen in too much. I know it's a violation of privacy."

John was silent, looking away. Clark looked back at John, seeing that the boy was still in turmoil. Walking over, Clark put a hand on John's shoulder.

"John, not all humans are bad." said Clark.

"Says a human," said John.

"I don't think of humans or faunus any differently in terms of personality." said Clark, "They're all just people. People are good and bad, Icons or flawed monsters."

"So what?" said John, standing up, "It doesn't change the fact that the nice humans ignore us and the bad ones just want to hurt us!"

"John, good people won't ignore someone in need." said Clark.

"Ok, then what about you?" asked John, "If a faunus was in need would you help them?"

"Yes!" said Clark.

"Hah, actions speak louder than words!" said John.

Clark was prepared to retort when he heard a loud *CRASH*. Glancing in the direction of the noise, Clark could hear both pained screams and loud cackling coming from the construction site.

"Got no answer huh?" said John, "Figures, you humans are all words anyway."

"No, something's happening!" said Clark, pointing at the construction site, "I can hear it over there, at the site!"

John looks to where Clark is pointing, and his eyes widen, "That...That's where my dad works!"

Without delay, Clark scoops John up into his arms.

"Wait!" said John, "What are you-"

Clark leaps into the air, carrying a surprised John with him.

* * *

"Wow! I forget how big the transmit tower is up close!" said Ruby.

Victor, Ruby, and Weiss walked through the park towards the main transmit tower in Vale. It was a massive sleek spire that served as the hub for all communications in Vale. Tourists and regular citizens alike milled about.

"You should see the one in Atlas." said Weiss, "It was the first trans-continental tower that united the world, a gift after the great war."

"I know about it." said Victor, "Hell, I've been to Atlas."

"Really?" said Weiss, "When did you visit?"

"Actually, I've lived there most of my life." said Victor, "My dad was a fairly prominent scientist."

"Oh, do you mean Silas Stone?" asked Weiss, "He's worked with General Ironwood on the robotics guards!"

"Yeah, I remember." said Victor, "He worked day and night on that stuff to get it out on time."

"Booooorrring!" said Ruby, "C'mon, let's go!"

Victor nodded, ready to go when he spotted a mess of ginger hair in the crowd, "Actually, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Shouldn't you come with us?" asked Ruby, "If we need a hackerman!"

"Weiss is practically royalty." said Victor, "She'll get you in."

"I most certainly will!" said Weiss, proudly.

"Alright, if you say so," said Ruby, walking towards the tower with Weiss.

Victor sighed before turning back and wading through the crowd, passing by dozens of people. After a few moments, he spotted the hair again.

_Gotcha!_

"Penny!" shouted Victor.

The girl turned around, surprised by her name being called out. She was the girl at the docks, ginger hair and all.

"Vic!" said Penny, practically tackling him with a hug, "Oh how good to see you!"

Victor winced as Penny's arms tightened around his back, "C-Careful Penny, I'm only flesh and blood!"

"My apologies!" said Penny, "I forget not everybody is made of steel!"

"That's ok Penny." said Victor, "How's Pietro?"

"My father is fantastic!" said Penny, "Though he worries about me regularly."

"It's only natural a father would care about their child." said Victor, "Pietro's no different."

"I've also spoken to Silas!" said Penny, "He's doing quite well."

Victor's happy demeanor vanished, a frown formed on his face, "Yeah, I bet he's just hunky-dory."

"Vic?" said Penny, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Victor, "I just wanted to say Hi to a friend, I've got to go."

Victor started to walk away, but Penny called out to him.

"Vic, what's wrong?" asked Penny.

"Nothing!" said Victor, "Leave it alone."

"Vic, is it about Silas?" asked Penny, "I said he's doing fine, and quite productive with his work!"

"That's the problem!" said Victor, stopping and turning around, "He's never around! He doesn't care enough to even call once in a while!"

"That's not true!" said Penny, "I'm sure your father loves you just as deeply as mine does."

"How can that be true!" said Victor, "All he cares about is his work! How could he ignore his own son and focus on something so...STUPID!"

Penny gasped, taking a few steps back. Victor saw the look in her eyes, realizing what he had just said.

"Penny wait!" said Victor, "I didn't mean it like that!"

But Penny wasn't listening, she turned tail and began to run.

"Penny?!"

Victor turned to find Ruby rushing up behind him, staring at Penny as she ran, "What's happening?!"

"You know Penny?" said Victor, "Wait, why aren't you with Weiss?"

"I went to get you so she went on without me!" said Ruby, "You know Penny too?"

"I...something like that." said Victor.

"Well c'mon, somethings wrong!" said Ruby, "We have to catch up with her!"

Victor had a grim look on his face, he resented his father but had no qualms against Penny, he didn't want her to feel bad about this.

"Alright, let's find her." said Victor, "I think I have an idea of where she's going too."

* * *

Bruce leaned around the corner, eyeing the entrance to the warehouse. A faunus welcomed 2 other faunus inside, handing them White Fang masks.

"You were right Blake, this is the place." said Bruce, turning back to face Sun and Blake.

"Lots of people going in there, must be a fun party." said Sun, "I bet you've been to a lot of parties Bruce."

"Only one." said Bruce.

"Really?!" said Sun, "Aren't you rich folk party animals?"

"My parents mostly kept me sheltered in the mansion for my early years," said Bruce, "and after they died, I never bothered with any."

"What about the one you did go to." said Sun.

"I don't remember much, only that Queen made an ass of himself looking up skirts." said Bruce, "Roman Sionis talked like he was there, I don't remember it, but he probably was there."

"And Weiss?" said Blake.

"I don't remember her being there." said Bruce, "While we'd heard about each other, we never formally met until Beacon."

"That's hard to believe." said Sun.

"It's the truth." said Bruce, putting his helmet on, "I'm ready, let's go."

Sun nodded passing Bruce to go to the entrance. As Bruce prepared to grapple to the roof, Blake put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"I just want to say," said Blake, "don't overextend. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Believe me," said Bruce, "Nobody wants to avoid that more than me."

Blake nodded, following Sun as Bruce grappled to the roof.

* * *

*Rumble*

The motorcycle engine quieted down as Yang arrived at Junior's club, Neptune in tow. They got off the cycle, taking a look at the club, which had been repaired with surprising speed.

"Where's Oliver?" said Yang, "He was supposed to be here."

"I dunno, maybe it's fine that it's just the two of us on this one." said Neptune.

"Aw, how's that gonna make me feel?"

"GAH!" yelped Neptune.

Oliver smirked, dropping off the roof of the club and landing on his feet, "C'mon, you weren't really gonna go on without me?"

"No, we wouldn't." said Yang, smirking, "I know these guys, they're friends. They'll help us out for sure."

"Well good," said Oliver, "maybe we could get a drink, a little dancing on the side."

The trio began to walk into the club, Yang cracking her knuckles. Neptune leaned closer to Oliver, whispering "I dunno if you crack knuckles when you're going to visit a friend." into his ear.

"Well, let's hope that's just how they greet one another," said Oliver.

Yang kicked open the doors, waving her hands in the air while announcing "Guess who's back!"

The response was met by a gang of armed guards aiming their weapons at her.

Oliver raised his eyebrow, "Friends huh."

"Woah Woah Woah!" said an exhausted voice behind the gang. Pushing his way through, an overweight man in a dress suit and tie, "Calm down what's going on-"

The man frowned upon laying eyes on Yang, "You? Why are you here again?"

"You still owe me a drink." said Yang, grabbing the man and taking him to the bar.

Oliver swapped a confused look with Neptune before shrugging and walking after them.

The trio sat at the bar across from the man, who Oliver learned was named Junior, as he wiped his hands with a washcloth.

"What do you want." asked Junior.

"I'll have a shot of Whiskey," said Oliver, "and maybe lay off the pasta you're looking a little chub."

"Shut up, I'm talking to the girl." said Junior, "What do you want?"

"We wanna know where Roman Torchwick is hiding." said Yang.

"I don't know." said Junior.

"How can you not know!" said Yang.

"I haven't talked to him in a while." said Junior, "He hired some of my men, paid upfront and neither him nor the guys he hired ever came back."

Neptune slammed his hands on the bar, "Where did they go then?"

Oliver leaned over, staring at Neptune, "Do we really need to know?"

"They never came back, what part did you now understand?" said Junior, "Who is this kid?"

"He's just along for the ride." said Oliver, catching a frown from Neptune, "You gotta know something."

"He hired my boys, and he didn't come back. He probably wasn't happy with them which is something I CAN RELATE TO!" said Junior, making the last part audible.

"Aww," said Oliver, "You're too hard on them, they're only second rate thugs!"

"I really don't know anything about Torchwick." said Junior.

"Ok, but you do know Vale inside and out, right?" asked Oliver, "Give us some juice on the White Fang."

"Wait a minute," said Junior, squinting at Oliver, "You're that playboy, Queen right?"

"Why yes, thank you for stating the obvious detective!" said Oliver, "Now spill the tea on the White Fang, or do you not know anything?"

"I know stuff," said Junior, "but I'm going to need some incentive."

"What, you want some money?" asked Oliver.

"No, just a new car," said Junior, "she wrecked my last one after she TOSSED ME OUT THE WINDOW!"

Oliver turned to Yang, "Damn, you really tore this place up."

"My reputation precedes me." said Yang.

"So," said Junior, "Do you accept?"

"How about a counteroffer," said Oliver, "You spill the beans, and she stops doing that."

"Doing what?" asked Junior.

As if on queue, Yang grabs Junior's tie and slams his face against the bar, watching as he put his hands over his nose, "GAH! WHY?! That hurt!"

"Now you have to consider a nose job in addition to liposuction." said Oliver, "Now spill it!"

Junior growled, "FINE! The White Fang has gotten two new big dogs. A scientist and an anarchist."

"Details honey," said Oliver, "That doesn't mean much to us."

"The Anarchist is Lonnie Machin, he's an asshole who wants the world to burn." said Junior, "My guess is that they're bringing him in to rile up the White Fang, inspire them. The Scientist is Jonothan Crane, I don't know much about him, but apparently he makes a drug that drives people crazy."

"So the White Fang has the power of drugs on their side." said Neptune.

"If that means we get to go against a bunch of crackheads, I'm up for it." said Yang.

"Thanks for the info fatty." said Oliver.

"Get out of my club." said Junior, "Before I put a foot in your ass.

Oliver smirked, blowing Junior a kiss as the trio left their seats, walking away from the bar.

"That was amazing!" said Oliver, raising his hand, "It's like we're on the same wavelength! Give me some skin!"

Yang gave Oliver a high five, "Great minds think alike!"

"Hey!" called Junior, "If you gotta blow a blonde guy, I know some rent boys down the street who'll give you a better time."

Yang stopped in her tracks, turning around, "What did you say?!"

"You heard what I said!" said Junior, a dirty grin on his face.

Oliver frowned, "Yang, forget the guy, this is already raising his blood pressure."

"Shut it Ollie," said Yang, chambering Ember Celica, "Nobody says shit like that to me, ever."

"Well, if that's the case." said Oliver, pulling out his bow, "He did elude to my size down under, so I'll get offended too."

"You kids are in deep trouble now!" said Junior, "Now you're gonna pay for the damages to the club."

"What makes you say that?" asked Neptune.

"Cause I'm about to snap your bones with my teeth."

The guttural voice made Neptune's hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he turned around, coming face to face with a large scaly monster.

"AGH!" shouted Neptune, drawing his weapon, "Monster!"

Oliver pulled out his bow while Yang chambered Ember Celica, "Who the hell is the lizard!" shouted Yang.

"Killer Croc bitch!" shouted the monster, "Back and better than ever!"

* * *

**This chapter is more setup than action, but the next chapter will have a bunch! The Investigation arc will last 2 more chapters, then we'll move on to the Dance arc, where I have something very special planned for Oliver Queen (Fans of Shrek will appreciate it). Volume 1 of this fic was dominated by Bruce, but his role is a little more restrained this time while Clark, Oliver, and Victor have larger roles.**

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: For some reason I thought Birds of Prey was releasing in March, but hell yes I'm hyped. I've heard good things, including the idea that it's very similar to Quinten Tarantino's work (Django Unchained is one of my favorite movies) I'm ready for it! I like the scenes, and I can see that kind of voice working on scarecrow, though I prefer the monotone delivery of Cilian Murphy from Chris Nolan's Batman trilogy. On another note, what music do you typically listen too? I'm addicted to Gorillaz and their new song Momentary Bliss just dropped.**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next Chapter: Friends make up, Bruce makes a shocking discovery, Clark saves a life, and Oliver and Yang find themselves in a brawl for the ages.**


	25. All It Takes Is A Little Effort

"C'mere! I haven't tasted blonde before!"

"Judging by how many people you say you've eaten, I find that very hard to believe."

The dance floor was alive with music as Croc swiped at Oliver, who tumbled back to avoid getting rent in two. The Strobe Lights were on, shining red and blue lights over Junior's bar as Croc took another swing at Oliver. Yang leaped in, taking the hit with her arm before delivering a left hook to Croc's gut, causing him to slide back a few feet. The DJ sat in his perch, blaring the music from the loudspeakers.

"I'm gonna rend you in two!" shouted Croc.

"You're welcome to try!" said Yang.

"Please do!" said Oliver, "I can't stand this music."

Croc roared, lunging forward at Yang in an attempt to grab her. Yang throws a right hook, catching croc in the side. Croc grunts, but pushes through the pain to grab Yang by the arm. Lifting her up, Croc slammed her into the ground repeatedly, cracking the dance floor glass.

"Damnit Croc not again!" shouted Junior.

"Oh piss off Junior!" said Croc, "I've got quarry to deal with!"

A punching bag arrow flies through the air, striking Croc in the side of the head. Yang, seeing the opportunity, breaks out of Croc's grip, leaping to the floor and shuffling back a few meters.

"Who is this guy?" said Yang, "He's definitely not a normal faunus."

"He's trying to eat us, is that really relevant information?" asked Oliver.

"Come and get it!" shouted Croc, charging at Oliver and Yang. Yang and Oliver responded with a battle cry of their own as they charged Croc.

*Frrrrip!*

Suddenly, the sound of a record screech stopped the fight in its tracks, causing everyone to slide to a stop. The entire club turns its attention to the DJ booth, now devoid of the usual mascot and replaced by a wide-eyed Neptune.

"Woah," said Neptune, "didn't expect that much attention."

"What are you doing up there?!" demanded Yang, "The fight's down here!"

"I was taking down the DJ!" said Neptune, "He was tougher than you think."

"We're down here fighting a ten-ton lizard," said Oliver, "and you're worried about the DJ?"

"Hey, at least I can get some better tunes up here." said Neptune.

Neptune shuffled around underneath the DJ booth, pulling out a new record. Popping up, Neptune placed the record on the Dj booth and began to play it.

* * *

**(Footloose- Kenny Loggins)**

* * *

"Oh yeah!" said Oliver, tapping his feet, "This is my jam. Now we're set to-"

*Krak!*

Oliver is interrupted when Croc's fist collides with the back of his skull, sending him flying across the room. Yang chambers some rounds into ember celica before charging Croc. Croc snarls, swiping at Yang as she used ember celica to leap over the attack, landing a strike on Crocs back.

"Grrr, little bitch!" shouted Croc.

*Thwak*

Croc's eyes bulged as he looked down between his legs, finding that a bow had collided with his groin. Whirling around, Croc came face to face with a surprised Oliver.

"Uh, I didn't expect it to be that effective!" said Oliver.

Growling, Croc grabbed Oliver, turning around to fling him right into Yang. The two tumble, into the wall in a jumbled mess.

"Ow," said Oliver, "Your fist is in my stomach."

"This time it's not on purpose." said Yang.

The two scramble to their feet, as Croc approaches, fangs and claws bared.

"Distract him!" shouted Oliver, drawing an arrow from his quiver.

Without hesitation, Yang bursts forward, striking at Croc with a huge number of punches. Croc puts his arms up, blocking the attacks before surging forward, biting down on Yang's arm. Her while her aura protects her, Croc still has hold of her as he shifts his whole body, tossing Yang about like a ragdoll before flinging her to the other side of the room. As the whistle of an arrow enters Croc's ears, he effortlessly grabs the arrow just as it's about to penetrate his head. Croc looks back at the bewildered Oliver, who's jaw hung open.

"Shit." said Oliver.

"Hah!" said Croc, "Kid, let me tell you, if you want a distraction to work, make sure your enemy doesn't know it's an actual distraction."

*Beep*

"Huh?" said Croc, noticing that the tip of the arrow was beeping, "What the-"

*Splat!*

The arrowhead explodes, coating Croc's eyes in a smoking gray substance.

"ARG!" shouted Croc, clawing at his eyes in an attempt to get the substance off, "It burns, it burns!"

"Hey Croc!" Yang strides to Croc's side, fists at the ready, "You wanna chew on something? Chew on MY FIST!"

Yang throws a wild haymaker, colliding with Croc's jaw and knocking out most of his teeth. As the oversized white teeth scattered all along the dance floor, Croc fell onto his front, completely unconscious. Yang turns her head to Junior, who wore an expression of pure fear.

"Oh NOT AGAIN!" shouted Junior, who began to scramble toward the exit. Yang bends her knees, ready to give chase when an arrow whizzes by her head, exploding into a bola that wraps itself around Junior. Yang watches as Junior falls on his face, flopping about like a fish on deck.

"Hah!" said Yang, "Nice job Ollie!"

"Thanks!" said Oliver, "And I totally meant to blind Croc, I didn't pick that arrow by accident."

"Sure." said Yang, striding over to the bar, "Neptune! Get down her and have a drink with us."

"No thanks!" shouted Neptune from the booth, "I found another song!"

Neptune grabs another record, swapping it out with the old one.

* * *

**(Fly Me To The Moon- Frank Sinatra)**

* * *

"This isn't as good as the last one." said Oliver, "I prefer Benny Loggins."

"Oh go soak your head!" said Neptune.

"You didn't even do anything!" shouted Oliver, "We fought the baddie while you played tunes!"

"Hey, it's fine." said Yang, pulling out a bottle from the bar, "He doesn't get a drink."

Oliver eyed the bottle suspiciously, "Uh, We're underage."

"Relax, it's ginger ale." said Yang, pulling out two glasses and filling them.

"Alright, I'll bite." said Oliver.

Walking over to the bar, Oliver took the drink from Yang. Taking a sip, Oliver took a look at the bar, scanning over all the different bottles.

"I think I drank a few of these a while back." said Oliver, spotting a particular bottle, "See, that's whiskey made by Spruce Willis's company."

"He makes whiskey?" said Yang taking a sip of her drink.

"I guess so." said Oliver.

"Hang on," said Yang, "you said you can't have alcohol since you're underage, but you've had whiskey before?"

Oliver chuckled, taking another sip, "I was a real wild child back then."

"Really?" said Yang, "You aren't now?"

"Trust me, I was a worse person back then." said Oliver, "I went through girls like they were toys, drank alcohol. I outed someone on my 15th birthday."

"Wow." said Yang, "Old you sounds like a dirtbag."

"He was," said Oliver, "and he would have stayed that way. He would have never grown up, learned to respect people, be a good person. But something happened."

"What?" asked Yang.

Oliver took another sip, "Let's just say fate gave him a wake-up call."

* * *

Penny sat at a cafe table, staring into space. Oblivious citizens walked by on their daily business, unaware of the living weapon sitting nearby.

"There she is!" said Ruby.

Victor and Ruby stood across the street, observing Penny as she milled about.

"She looks so...sad." said Ruby.

"I said something I didn't mean." said Victor, "I should apologize."

"She's my friend too." said Ruby, "And she disappeared that night at the docks, I want to know what happened."

Victor frowned, "You'll have to ask her, I don't think it's my place telling you."

"Telling me what?" asked Ruby.

"Damn, slip of the tongue." sighed Victor, "Really, it is her choice to tell you."

"I...Ok, I understand." said Ruby, "I'll ask her."

Victor nodded before walking across the street, striding up to Penny as she continued to stare at nothing.

"Penny." said Victor.

Penny jumped, startled by Victor's sudden appearance.

"Vic?" said Penny, "How did you find me?"

"I know that you like this spot." said Victor, "It's where you faze out."

"Oh." said Penny, looking down, "I'm sorry."

"Penny," sighed Victor, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said."

Penny looked away, "I...I understand how you feel. You're angry that I take time away from your father."

"No, it's not that." said Victor, "It's always been like this, even before you were built. Back when mom was still alive even. He never showed me anything close to affection. He wasn't awful, he just ignored me."

"I'm sorry," said Penny, "should I ask Silas to spend a day or two with you?"

"I doubt he'll listen." said Victor, "But enough of that, your other friend wants to talk to you."

"Other friend?" said Penny, eye's widening, "You don't mean-"

"Penny?"

Penny turned around, realizing that Ruby had approached her from behind, "Penny, what's going on? How do you know Victor?"

"I...I can't tell you!" said Penny, "Silas told me not to talk to you."

"Hey, he doesn't have to know." said Victor, "Here, sit down Ruby, we can have this chat together-"

*Ring*

Victor is interrupted by his scroll ringing. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled it out, noting that Weiss was calling.

"Weiss?" said Victor, "What's wrong?"

"I've hit a bit of a road bump." said Weiss, "My father has locked me out of some of the more sensitive documents that we need, I need your...expertise."

Victor frowned, rubbing his cheek with his hand, "Alright, I'll be right over."

Hanging up, Victor addressed Penny and Ruby, "Sorry guys, Weiss needs my help. You'll have to talk it out alone."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" asked Penny, looking worried.

"You'll be fine Penny, Ruby is a good person, I'm glad you have a friend beyond me!" said Victor.

Penny took a look at Ruby, who gave her a smile.

"Alright," said Penny, "I'll see you later Vic!"

"Gotcha!" said Victor, "See you!"

Victor turned around, striding towards the tower and leaving Ruby and Penny.

Penny frowned, "I feel so bad for him, especially after what happened with Elinore."

"What?" said Ruby, "Who's Elinore?"

Penny's eyes widened, "Perhaps I've said too much. Let's talk about something else."

* * *

Blake and Sun waded through the crowded warehouse, chock full of White Fang soldiers as well as new recruits. A makeshift stage has been set up with a curtain pulled over something large. Everyone wore grimm masks, even the new recruits.

"This is a bigger turnout than they usually get." said Blake, "I don't like it."

"Do you like anything?" asked Sun.

"Books." said Blake.

"What kind?" asked Sun.

"Philosophy." said Blake.

"Huh, didn't know ninjas of love was philosophy." said Sun.

Blake whirled around, glaring at Sun, "Did you go through my stuff?!"

"No way, I'm not a creep!" said Sun, "It was just lying around."

"But why were you-" Blake sighed, "Just shut up and listen to the announcer, we need to know what they're up to."

A White Fang commander took the stage, masked like the rest of them, "Thank you all for coming! For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, I must introduce a very special comrade of ours. He is here to give us the tools to accomplish what we've dreamed of for so long!"

A familiar man in a white coat stepped onto the stage and was immediately met with boos.

"There he is." said Sun, "Torchwick."

"Please, please, hold your applause!" said Torchwick, "I'm simply here for the demonstration, to show you that I'm providing you with the tools to accomplish your goals! No, the real comrade is-"

"Here!" shouted a new voice.

The voice came from within the crowd, prompting the crowd to shuffle away from the voice. Once everyone had moved, a circle had formed around a lone man. He wore simple clothes, black pants, and boots as well as a red coat and shirt. What stood out was his long hair, the white A emblazoned on his shoulder, and the striking golden mask over his face.

"As you can see, my brothers and sisters in arms, I am not a faunus." said the man, "But I am not human either, I am a force of nature!"

"He's got some ego issues." said Sun.

"Like you, I was born in the dirt, a product of poverty." said the man, "I was born Lonnie Machin, a nobody. Growing up, I tried to climb the ranks of society, much like many of you. But because of who I was, who I was born to, I was denied again and again, no matter how hard I worked."

Despite outing himself as Human, the White Fang weren't responding negatively to Machin. In fact, they were entranced.

"One day, the powers that governed us knocked me down so hard I shattered!" said Machin, "At that moment, I realized the futility of playing by their rules. When I picked up the pieces, I was no longer Lonnie Machin, I was ANARCHY!"

Anarchy raised his fist, "I was asked to make a speech up on the stage, but I feel much more at home down here with my comrades, my brothers and sisters! Now, I ask you to join me in the fight against our abusers, our enemies! If they want to keep us down, we'll tear away their power and use it against them! DEATH TO THE 1%!"

The White Fang began to cheer wildly, clearly inspired by Anarchy's words.

"Jeez, people agree with this lunatic?!" said Sun.

"Shh," said Blake, motioning towards Torchwick, "something's happening."

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" said Torchwick, "The new weapons of destruction!"

The curtain is pulled back, revealing a massive mech. It towered above the crowd, a red White Fang symbol etched in its side.

"This," said Torchwick, "is Atlas's newest mech, co-produced with Lexcorp to boot! I managed to snag a few before they went on the shelves! This is the hardware you'll be working with for the foreseeable future!"

Blake's eyes widened in horror, "This is bad, really bad."

Sun looked around nervously, "Let's hope if we have to fight that thing, Clark will be here to help!"

* * *

Clark leaped through the air, John in tow. The young deer faunus was positively amazed, the initial fear of the great leap replaced by a form of childish excitement. But Clark didn't share that feeling, he was too focused on what was ahead of him.

A construction site materialized below him, filled with humans and faunus alike working on a new tower. The foundation has been laid and girders have been built up as the framework. Clark scanned the grounds before spotting his target.

"Aaaggh!"

"Oh c'mon, you ain't that old!"

A group of human workers gathered around a single deer faunus in his 60's who was pinned beneath a pile of girders.

"Please!" groaned the faunus, "Help me!"

"Hey, those old bones haven't given out yet." said one human, "You can work it out!"

"Oh, oh." groaned the man, who began to lose consciousness.

*Thud!*

The group of humans turned around, surprised to see Clark land on the grounds, making a crater in the mud. Placing John on the ground, His eyes widen when he sees what's happening.

"DAD!" shouted John, who began to race towards his father. However, a human with a scraggly beard stepped in front of him, grabbing him by the antler.

"Let me go!" shouted John.

"Now now boy, the man can help himself." said the human.

John struggled against the man's grip, trying to punch him in the leg. In response, the human shifted his wait, pulling John by the antlers until John lost his balance and fell onto the ground. John got on his hands and knees, mud on his front.

"What are you, five?" said the man, "Ain't it childish to play in the mud?"

The group burst into laughter, cackling maniacally. Clark watched on, his fists tightening.

Then he started to walk.

Clark stormed ahead, fists tightened as he broke into a stride. As he made his way towards the deer faunus, the bearded human stepped in front of him.

"Hey, we're just having a little fun, he'll get up eventually-"

Clark shoved the man aside in one swift motion, knocking him onto his butt and into the mud. Walking up to the girders, Clark bends down and places both hands underneath them. Straining his arms, Clark lifts the girders, allowing the deer faunus to crawl to safety. John ran to his father, hugging him tightly as Clark dropped the girders on the ground.

"Why didn't you help him?" said Clark, turning to the rest of the human workers, "Why?!"

The humans shuffled nervously, some timidly stepping back. Then the bearded human stepped forward.

"That damn animal replaced one of our buddies, now he's out of the job!" said the man, "It would be better if they all just lived on that island of theirs."

The human workers all mumbled, nodding in agreement. Clark meanwhile, raised an eyebrow.

"Look at him," said Clark, pointing at the deer faunus, "Take a good look."

The humans looked at the old faunus, who wheezed as his son held him. His legs were bruised, though not broken, and he was caked in dirt.

"He's just like you," said Clark, "He just wants to get by."

Clark stepped forward, "I don't want to force my beliefs on you, it's not who I am, but I will say this. You don't hurt other people just because you feel like it."

The bearded human stepped forward, "You don't know anything about us!"

"You're right, I don't." said Clark, "But I do know that a hand that helps someone is better than one that knocks that same person down. I grew up in Smallville, I worked the fields, de-trunking and weeding them. I know how hard that kind of life can be."

Clark walked right up to the bearded man, not quite getting in his face, "But you can't take it out on someone else. That doesn't help you, it just hurts them."

The bearded man was speechless, unable to respond. Clark walked past him toward the exit.

"We can all afford to be better," said Clark, "All it takes is a little effort."

* * *

Bruce stepped lightly on the rooftop of the warehouse, scanning for tripwires or other traps. Spotting an air duct, he crouched in front of it, observing every bolt on the vent.

"Software update complete." said the helmet.

"Hmm," said Bruce, "Some new tools?"

A meter appeared in the top left corner of his hud, it was full and colored green.

_An aura meter? Useful._

Placing his hands on the vent, Bruce pried it off its hinges before slipping in legs first. As soon as he was fully in, Bruce began to shimmy down the duct, careful not to make too much noise. Reaching a turn, Bruce crawled onward, the sounds of a crowd getting closer and closer. Reaching a vent, Bruce looked downward, observing a huge crowd of White Fang thugs and recruits.

_This is a big crowd, let's hope Blake and Sun aren't found out._

Then Bruce spotted a golden mask in the crowd.

_Anarchy?! This fight just got a lot more dangerous, I better hurry up._

Bruce crawled forward, leaving the main floor behind.

_I'll make my way to the main office, that's where they'll keep their files._

Finding another vent, Bruce checked where it led. Looking into the room, He spotted a desk topped with papers.

_Bingo._

Breaking open the vent, Bruce hopped down and walked to the table. Grabbing the papers, he began to sift through them.

_There's bound to be something._

Picking up one paper, he observed a photo of a man tearing at his own face, peeling the skin off with his fingernails. Bruce frowned, the sight ghastly even for him. Turning the photo on its back, Bruce found a message.

_This photo portrays the use of Dr. Crane's fear gas in action. It's been loaded into the Atlas/Lexcorp mechs. Use the gas extensively as it'll jack up grimm attraction like nobody's business._

Bruce put the photo down and placed his hand on his chin.

_A new chemical weapon? This could be devastating if the White Fang uses it. I'll have to obtain a sample and start working on an antidote, not to mention do more research on this Dr. Crane._

Picking up another paper, this one a diagram. It portrayed what appeared to be another Lexcorp/Atlas co-creation. A new robot, though outfitted with more advanced technology.

_This is far more advanced and deadly than the new Atlas Knights they unveiled recently, if the White Fang plan to steal it, the destruction could be catastrophic._

Bruce observed the fine print on the diagram, noticing a name on the top.

_Project Metallo?_

Bruce placed the diagram down, picking up a third document, a simple message.

"Our old base of operations has been compromised," Bruce read aloud, "We've relocated to Purgatory."

Bruce frowned, "Purgatory? Is that some sort of codename?"

"It means a place of suffering." said a new voice, "A place you'll soon be."

Bruce froze as the tip of a blade poked the back of his neck.

"Don't move, my employers don't want a mess all over the office." said the voice, which was gruff and full of malice.

Bruce tightened his fists, preparing to reach into his utility belt to grab a smoke pellet when the person behind him retracted the sword and struck Bruce in the back of the head with the butt of the sword. Rolling forward, Bruce turned around, coming face to face with the most skilled fighter on the planet.

"Deathstroke." said Bruce.

The terminator stood in front of Bruce in his full glory. Armed to the teeth in his orange and black armor, Death twirled his sword, taking a combat stance, "In the flesh."

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter took longer than expected, I was preoccupied with other stuff and couldn't get to working on this until later. Thanks for reading up to this point!**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: I like the scenes! Phantom Stranger and Spectre aren't planned to make appearances, but I do have some other DC characters lined up! Don't have Disney plus and I fell off Clone Wars a while back, but I still love the show. I did just finish Jedi: Fallen Order though. **

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**PL Panda: John isn't Martian Manhunter, sorry to disappoint, I did get an idea for later though! You've given me some great characters! If I use any I'll be sure to credit you!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Next Chapter: Brawl in the city!**


	26. Moving Target

*Ding*

The elevator doors opened, allowing Victor to step into the main communications room of the Cross Continental transmit center. Looking around, Victor saw a variety of screens set up for long-range talks with residents in other continents. Various strangers used said screens, making calls to family or for business. Victor strode in, approaching the front desk, where the hologram of a desk worker shimmered to life.

"Welcome to the Beacon cross-continental transmit center!" said the hologram, "How may I help you?"

Victor sighed, he wasn't particularly interested in speaking to the talking head in front of him, "Weiss Schnee entered the building at some point today, can you point me to her?"

"She's located at Terminal 3!" said the hologram.

"Thanks." said Victor, shuffling past the hologram.

"Grrr, stupid call center agent!"

Weiss's frustrated voice reached Victor before he even reached her.

_This must not happen often._

He prepared his omni-tool as he reached her terminal.

"Hey Weiss." said Victor.

Weiss looked up from her chair, suddenly elated that Victor had arrived, "Ah, Victor, good! Can you get me some of the files on this list."

Pulling out her scroll, Weiss showed Victor a list of documents, "Why can't you get them in the first place? Aren't you the heir to the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Some of them are sensitive," said Weiss, "and it appears they don't trust me with them yet."

"Ah," said Victor, pulling out his omni-tool, "then it'll only be a moment."

Taking Weiss's scroll and plugging it into his omni-tool, Victor watched as the device plugged into the scroll port. After a few seconds, the omni-tool unplugged, ejecting the scroll right into Victor's hands.

"Done." said Victor.

Weiss looked at him in shock, "How did you do that?!"

"My dad is a high ranking scientist in Atlas." said Victor, "He has a master key for databases on the system. I made a copy of my own with some tweaks, so now I have my very own global ghost key that I can use to hack into any Atlas-based network."

"Heh, you're really useful to have around." said Weiss before she paused, "Wait, your dad? I've never heard you mention him."

Victor frowned, taking a seat, "Yeah, he does the same with me."

Weiss gave Victor an odd look, "What does that mean?"

"Unless it's his work, he doesn't want anything to do with it." said Victor, handing the scroll back to Weiss, "And that includes me."

Weiss took her scroll back, placing it in her pocket, "I-I'm sorry, did he do anything to you?"

"What, like hit me?" said Victor, "No, nothing like that, he just doesn't pay me any attention. He's not a bad person, just a bad dad."

Weiss sighed, "Better than my dad."

"What's that about your dad?" said Victor, his eyes widening, "Wait, did he give you that scar?"

Weiss touched the scar over her eye, "No, I got this fighting an Arma Gigas."

"Why were you fighting an Arma Gigas before coming here?" asked Victor.

"I was to put on a performance," said Weiss, "For my father's friends."

Victor narrowed his eyebrows, "Your dad sounds like a dick."

"He is." said Weiss, "But I wouldn't use such foul language."

"I would though." said Victor, who pulled out his scroll, typing away, "Hope the rest of the gang is doing as well as we are."

* * *

"Computer," whispered Bruce, "Analyze opponent."

Bruce stood in an office across from the most dangerous man alive, Deathstroke, the terminator. Oddly enough, they didn't break into fisticuffs immediately, instead choosing to circle each other, sizing each other up.

"You're shorter than they make you out to be." said Deathstroke, brandishing his sword, "Though your stance is good."

"I'm not here to mingle." said Bruce, subtly pulling a square-shaped device from his belt, "I'm here to find out what your employers are up to."

"Considering they're my employers, you can see how that's a problem for me." said Deathstroke, twirling his sword, "They gave me some footage of you though, your training must have been brutal to produce someone so efficient."

"I don't care about compliments," said Bruce, dropping the device on the ground, "I care about the people your employers could hurt."

"If you care so much, I'll give you a hint." said Deathstroke, "We know you go to Beacon and we have people watching you."

Bruce's eyes widened underneath his mask, "You've infiltrated the facility? Tell me their names!"

"Ah ah ah!" said Deathstroke, "If I tell you that it wouldn't be a hint."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, pulling out a pellet, "I'm done here."

"No you're not." said Deathstroke, "You won't live to see tommo-"

*BANG!*

The second before he steps on the square device Bruce dropped, Deathstroke turns and kicks it away, turning his face away from the explosion of light coming from the device. As Deathstroke was preoccupied with the trap Bruce had lain, Bruce flung the pellet onto the ground, instantly hiding himself in a cloud of smoke. Pulling out his grapple gun, Bruce aims for the vent.

"Leaving a trap?" said Deathstroke, turning towards Bruce, "Rookie move."

Upon seeing the smoke cloud, Deathstroke sighed before pulling out a staff, "Fine, have it your way."

Bruce fires the grapple, watching as it penetrates the upper ceiling of the vent. Just as the grapple begins to pull Bruce upward, a blast of yellow energy spears through the smoke, hitting Bruce and throwing him straight through the office wall.

Straight into the crowd.

Bruce tumbles as pieces of drywall follow his arrival, stumbling to his feet only to realize he's landed right in the middle of the White Fang Rally. The onlookers surrounded Bruce, confused about his presence.

"Who the hell is that?" asked one of them.

"He doesn't look like White Fang." said another.

Bruce looked up towards the office, spotting Deathstroke as he walked out of the breach he had made next to the windows. He brandished a staff with smoke coming out of one end.

"Aura at 70%" said Bruce's heads up display.

_Bad time._

"Would you look at that!" said Torchwick, who stood on stage, "Our good friend has come back to take us on, alone I might add!"

Torchwick snapped his fingers, "Anarchy!"

_Anarchy?_

Bruce turned around, coming face to face with a man in a golden mask.

"Brothers and sisters!" shouted the man, "An interloper has made his presence known! Come, tear him limb from limb!"

The faces of the White Fang turned to expressions of anger as they began to mob Bruce, grabbing at his arms and legs. Bruce punches and kicked at the crowd, trying to get free, but the sheer number of people attacking him were too much.

_I could use a tear gas pellet, but some of these people aren't fully integrated into the White Fang. They're innocent, I shouldn't hurt them too much._

Just as the mob began to envelop Bruce, something unexpected happens.

"BANG!"

The lights go out, shrouding the warehouse in darkness. The mob begins to panic, letting go of Bruce and stepping over each other after the sudden change in lighting. Bruce quickly got on his feet, knowing that the faunus's eyes would adjust quickly.

"Computer, activate night vision!" said Bruce.

Bruce's hud lit up with a green tint, giving him sight in the darkness. Glancing around, he noticed that the faunus were still disoriented. Suddenly, a hand grabs Bruce from behind. On instinct, Bruce whirls around, punching his assailant in the face.

"OW!" shouted the man, using a voice that Bruce recognized.

"Sun?!" said Bruce, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting you out of here!" said Sun.

Another hand grabbed Bruce's wrist, pulling him through the crowd as Sun followed. Bruce looked up from the hand, assuming that it belonged to Blake.

"You two could have gotten out quietly." said Bruce.

"And let you get mobbed?" said Blake, "That's not good teamwork."

The three bunched together before crashing through the warehouse window, making a dead sprint away from the building. The shattered moon illuminated the night sky, devoid of stars due to light pollution.

"Hey, escape successful, despite the friendly fire!" said Sun.

"It isn't over till it's over." said Bruce.

"What do you mean?" said Sun, "There's no way they can fi-"

*CRASH*

Bruce looks back at the building, finding that a massive mechanized mech had burst through the warehouse wall and was in pursuit. Deathstroke rode atop the mech, brandishing his staff.

"You were saying!" said Blake.

"Just shut up and run!" shouted Sun.

* * *

*Ding*

The elevator doors opened as Weiss and Victor walked out. Vic's scroll began to ring.

"Hello?" said Victor, answering.

"Mayday mayday!" said Bruce, "We've got some evidence, but there's a military-grade mech on our tail housing the world's most dangerous assassin, backup is required!"

Victor looked up from the scroll at Weiss, "That doesn't sound good."

"Let's get over there!" said Weiss.

* * *

"Big robot big robot big robot!"

Sun's shouting was audible both from the scroll and from his current location as Clark placed his scroll in his pocket.

"I got sidetracked, can't let that happen again." said Clark, leaping into the sky, "Time to get to work!"

* * *

"Most dangerous assassin!" said Bruce as Yang raced to her bike along with Neptune and Oliver.

"Where are you guys?" asked Yang as Neptune got on the back.

"HEEEEELLLPP!" screamed a voice from the street.

The trio watched as 3 figures raced down the street followed by a massive mech.

"Huh, that's convenient." said Oliver.

"Let's go then!" said Yang, revving up her bike.

"Woah woah woah!" said Oliver, "Hold your horses!"

"What?!" said Yang, "They're in trouble!"

Oliver gestured at their surroundings, which held nothing of note since they were in an empty valley.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Neptune.

Oliver gawked at them, "Hello?! How am I supposed to follow you guys? I don't have a bike."

"You can run." said Neptune, putting on his goggles, "I can shoot from the back."

Oliver looked Yang dead in the eyes, "Yang, who do you want on that bike, the guy you know will hit his shots 100% or the guy who played DJ instead of helping us fight the lizard."

Yang took one glance between them before shoving Neptune off her bike.

"Ow!" said Neptune.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Oliver, leaping on the back, "Onward, to victory!"

The duo drive off after the mech, leaving Neptune in the dust.

"*Sigh*, guess it's a jog then." said Neptune, getting off his butt and breaking into a run.

* * *

Bruce, Blake, and Sun continued to race up the street, crossing over a bridge overlooking a system of highways and overpasses.

"We have to shake him off!" said Bruce, "Jump!"

Bruce leaped over the side of the bridge, followed by Blake and Sun. Bruce's eyes gazed upon the highway, filled with headlights and flanked by walls made of pure energy. Spreading his arms, his wingsuit activated, allowing him to glide directly onto one of the speeding cars. The car honked, it's passenger clearly annoyed, but Bruce held on tight. Glancing upward, Bruce spotted Sun and Blake landing on similar cars.

"Is everyone alright?!" asked Bruce.

"I'm good." said Blake.

"Me too." said Sun.

*CRASH*

The trio looked behind them to find that the mech had followed them onto the highway, knocking cars off the road in the process. Deathstroke aimed his staff, charging the weapon.

"Move!" said Bruce, "Stay still and you're dead!"

The trio began to leap from car to car as Deathstroke began to track them with his staff. While the mech continued to barrel down on them, Deathstroke did not fire, instead choosing to wait for the perfect moment.

At that moment, Yang and Oliver began to drive up behind the mech.

"It's gaining on them!" said Yang.

"So let's slow em down," said Oliver, pulling out his bow, "starting with the guy hitching a ride!"

Taking aim, Oliver loosed an arrow at Deathstroke, watching as it sailed through the air. Moving fast, the arrow makes it within centimeters of Deathstroke's head before his hand struck like a snake, catching the arrow in midair without looking, his attention still on what was in front of them.

"Holy-" said Oliver, "Nobody's ever done that before."

"100% huh?!" said Yang, "C'mon try another one."

"You don't have to tell me!" said Oliver.

Deathstroke dropped the arrow, pressing his finger to his ear.

"Torchwick, we have someone on our tail." said Deathstroke, "I've got the monkey in my sights, keep the motorcycle occupied."

"Oh I've been looking forward to trying out some of these toys!" said Torchwick, who operated the mech from inside.

The torso of the mech rotated 180 degrees while the legs continued to move forward, racing through traffic. The mech body began to fire bolts of energy, blowing potholes in the road.

"Incoming!" said Oliver.

"Hang on!" said Yang.

Oliver held onto Yang as she piloted the motorcycle, weaving between mech blasts. Meanwhile, Deathstroke continued to track Sun. He waited until Sun began to leap to another car.

"Gotcha." said Deathstroke.

A blast of energy exploded out of the staff, catching Sun at the apex of his jump.

"AAGH!" screamed Sun, blasted off course and tumbling onto the street.

Bruce and Blake both turned around upon hearing the scream.

"SUN!" shouted Blake.

Bruce watched in horror as the mech stomped closer and closer to Sun as he tried to recover from the fall. Sun looked up just in time to see the mech foot bearing down on him.

"Uh oh!" said Sun, closing his eyes.

*WOOSH*

In an instant, a red and blue blur passes over Sun, grabbing him and taking him to the side of the highway. As Sun opened his eyes, he realized who had saved him.

"Oh man, I thought I was gonna die there!" said Sun, "Thanks Clark!"

"No problem!" said Clark, "Now I just have to stop that thing."

Clark leaped after the mech as Sun waved him goodbye.

"Wait a minute," said Sun, "why am I waving, shouldn't I be helping them?"

It was then that Sun heard heavy breathing coming up from behind him. Turning around, Sun laid his eyes on an exhausted Neptune, who stopped in front of Sun, hand on his knees.

"Did-*Pant*-Did they leave you behind too?!" said Neptune.

Sun looked back towards the battle, which had moved out of sight, "I guess so."

"Oh, cool." said Neptune, "Wanna get some ramen?"

Sun thought for a moment, "...Yeah."

* * *

Deathstroke looked back as a man dressed in red and blue saved the monkey faunus.

"Guy dressed like a damn superhero is here!" said Deathstroke, "That your bulletproof guy?"

"Yup!" said Torchwick, frustration in his voice, "That's him."

"You got the button on you?" asked Deathstroke.

Torchwick pulled out the button, looking at it for a moment before pressing it, "Let's hope it does something!"

Bruce and Blake continued to leap forward from car to car.

"Clark caught Sun," said Blake, "He should be here soon."

"Good, but it'll be better if he can fight the mech in a less crowded environment," said Bruce.

"On it!" said a voice in Bruce's helmet.

Victor and Weiss leaped down from an overpass onto the highway, each pulling out their respective weapons. Bruce and Blake leaped from their cars, landing next to the duo and pulling out their own weapons. Bruce brandished a bladed throwing weapon in his own fist.

"What's your plan?" asked Bruce.

Victor pressed a button on his omni-tool, "Right now, I'm broadcasting a disruptor signal to the mech, whoever's in it won't be in control for the next 30 seconds."

"Allowing me to take it off balance without too much effort!" said Weiss, thrusting her rapier into the road and coating it in ice.

The mech's automated movement could not be adjusted as it slipped on the ice, barreling through the energy wall and off the highway. Deathstroke braced as the mech landed on its feet, facing both a determined Ruby and a confident Clark who had arrived ahead of them.

"I totally beat you here." said Ruby.

"Now is not the time." said Clark, "Besides, I was saving Sun."

As the rest of the team leaped down, forming up on Clark and Ruby, the mech readied its weapons. Yang and Oliver also landed on the ground, racing over to the team to support them.

"This should be a piece of cake," said Oliver, "You've got this Clark."

"Clark?!" said Ruby, "But I wanted to fight the giant robot!"

"It isn't a robot," said Victor, "It's a paladin mech."

"Whatever it is." said Clark, "It shouldn't be a problem."

Cracking his knuckles, Clark began to march towards the mech. As he walked on, an odd whistling began to invade his ears.

_What is that? It sounds like it's coming from...Above?!_

Looking up, Clark sees a metal blur just as it collides with him.

"BOOM!"

The impact of the blur creates a massive shockwave, knocking everyone off their feet. A massive dust cloud forms as a massive crater forms, Clark in the middle.

Clark groaned, getting on his hands and knees as a figure forms in the cloud, "H-Hello?"

The figure raises its arm before backhanding Clark, sending him sailing into the air and away from both his team and the mech. As the dust cloud clears, the rest of the team get up, realizing that Clark, as well as the blur, were gone.

"What was that?!" said Yang, "It made a crater!"

Bruce looked across from the crater, noticing that both the mech and Deathstroke were heading toward them. Still brandishing his weapon, Bruce took a battle stance as Deathstroke leaped off the mech, separating himself from the metal behemoth.

"Alright, new plan." said Bruce, "Whatever attacked Clark, he'll have to handle himself. Ruby, Yang, Oliver, take on Deathstroke."

Oliver nodded, "He's ours."

"He won't know what hit him." said Ruby.

"You can say that again!" said Yang.

Bruce turned to the rest of the team, "Everyone else, we disable the mech."

"Sounds like a plan." said Victor.

"It won't last 5 minutes." said Weiss.

"Good, then let's get it done," said Bruce, "As a team."

The heroes took their stances, ready to fight as both Deathstroke and the mech approached.

"Looks like they cobbled together a plan." said Deathstroke.

"Then smash through it." said Torchwick.

Bruce readied his weapon, "Ready? GO!"

* * *

Clark opened his eyes, realizing that he had landed in an abandoned parking garage. Sitting up, he looked around, his surroundings empty. Suddenly Clark winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, what hit me?" wondered Clark, rubbing the back of his head until he felt something sticky. Taking a look at his hand, Clark's eyes widened when he saw that there was blood on his hand.

"That's new!" said Clark.

*CRASH!*

Something crashes through the roof of the parking garage, flinging debris everywhere. Clark stands his ground, watching as dust and bits of concrete flew by him. As the dust settles, Clark laid his eyes upon a sight he never expected to see.

It was a humanoid robot, with glowing green eyes and almost skeletal features, arms, legs, and skull-like head included. It moved toward Clark with inhuman movements, balling its hands up into fists.

"I don't know who you are." said Clark, "But I don't want to hurt you!"

The robot opened its mouth and out came a pained and distorted voice that Clark would never forget, especially considering the word it said.

"Help."

* * *

**Hey guys! Glad to be back! I was originally going to make a single large chapter, but felt that it would be better to split this one up in two. The finale to the investigation arc will be next chapter!**

**Reviews: **

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: I like the scene! Also the Creeper is way crazier than Nora. I don't know if I will use your OC's, I had an idea to use one at some point, but realized that another DC character would fit better (Pls don't be mad). For volume 7 I will try to find a place for Black Lighting, though I have an idea for another character already. Volume 7 ending was pretty great! And Birds of Prey was really fun! Sam Raimi would be a dream pick, even if he isn't officially locked in yet. If he accepts, I hope they let him do his thing and not meddle very much!**

**Next Chapter: Clash!**


	27. Big City Brawl

The lights flickered in the empty parking lot as Clark stood across from the robot. Its cry for help shook Clark to his core, making him question what to do next.

"You need help?" said Clark, "Then why did you attack me?"

"Didn't….Mean…..To." Croaked the robot, an awful metal screeching in its voice, "Can't…..control…..body!"

Clark stepped forward, "Hey, let's take it easy. How can I help?"

"Stop….controller." said the robot, "Stop….Luth-"

Before the robot could finish, its jaw slammed shut with an ear-piercing *CLANG* before it leaped at Clark, grabbing his arm and throwing him over its shoulder. Clark flew through the air, violently smashing through a support pillar. He bounced on the ground before going through a second pillar, finally rolling to a stop. Covered in dust, Clark got to his feet as the robot approached him.

"I don't want to fight you," said Clark, "and I don't think you want to fight me either."

The robot continued to clank forward, its mechanical fists scraping together as they tightened.

"I didn't want this," said Clark, "but if you aren't in control, I have to make sure you don't hurt anyone."

Clark charged forward, readying a punch. His cape whipped in the air as his fist tightened.

*Sprang!*

In one fluid motion, the robot's chest opened like a door. Inside the robot was a precariously placed green stone, shining more radiantly than most lights. Clark's muscles instantly felt weaker, as if they were dipped in lead, as his legs began to buckle beneath him. He stumbled, falling to his knees right in front of the robot, who raised both of its fists over its head.

"As I expected, you can only punch and kick your way out of a situation like this."

The robot was speaking again, but its mouth remained closed. The voice it used was different, clearer, more condescending, more arrogant.

"Hm, pity." said the voice, "I was hoping for something at least a little close to a challenge!"

The robot brought its fists down with a *KRAK*, hitting Clark so hard that the strike sends him through the floor. Falling down a level, Clark rolls onto his back, groaning.

_That stone, what is it?_

Clark's eyes widened when the robot leaped down, landing on his stomach with both feet with a painful *CRUNCH*.

"AGH!" screamed Clark.

The robot stepped off his body, its chest still open as it shined the rocks glow on Clark.

"Come now!" said the voice, "At least try to fight back."

Clark turned onto his front again, getting on his hands and knees. His muscles felt like they were on fire, his vision was blurry, and he could feel blood in his mouth.

*Spew!*

Clark spat the blood out of his mouth as he struggled to his feet. His hands were in agony as he raised them, trying to shield his eyes from the stones green glow. Slowly but surely, he reached out, his arms shaking as he placed both hands on both sides of the chest doors. His whole body shuddered in pain as he slammed the doors shut with a satisfying *CLANK*.

The robot looked down on Clark, tilting its head. Clark gritted his teeth before giving the robot a massive shove with both hands. The robot flew through the air like a torpedo before slamming against the wall with another clank. The robot laid there, motionless as Clark breathed heavily, putting his hands on his knees in exhaustion.

*Drip*

Clark's eyes widened as a liquid ran down his nose, dripping off the tip and landing on the ground. Clark could see every blood cell in each drop, watching as it splattered on the ground. Wiping under his nose with his hand, Clark observed the blood on his fingers, blinking in surprise at how much there was.

A noise brought Clark back to the present as the robot began to stir, righting itself in an almost inhuman way by placing its feet flat on the ground before lifting the rest of its body with only its legs.

"Poor boy," said the voice, "you thought you were done?"

Clark narrowed his eyes, "Let this robot go, it doesn't want to do this."

"There may be a human brain in there," said the voice, "But as far as I know, I built the robot, so it's my property."

Clark raised his fists, "You can't own a person."

"Leave the ethical questions to me and get back to punching my robot." said the voice, "It's all you're good at anyway."

Clark's eyes grew red, "I'm going to help this robot, then I'll find you and make sure you pay for this."

"I think not," said the voice, "you don't even know who I am."

The robot raised its fists, it's mouth opening once again, "Run….Don't…...Want….to….hurt….you."

Clark's eyes softened, the heat gone, "I'm going to help you, even if it means getting hurt."

The robot's fists lowered ever so slightly, almost as if it didn't want to fight. But after only a moment, the robot raised its fists again before charging at Clark. Clark sighs sadly before beginning his charge as well.

* * *

"Alright, what's the plan?" said Oliver, nocking an arrow.

He had been paired with Ruby and Yang by Bruce in order to fight the villain Deathstroke, who twirled his staff in front of them. While the mask only had one eye hole, that eye stared straight into Oliver's soul. Yang loaded shotgun shells into Ember Celica while Ruby twirled her own weapon, shifting it into scythe mode.

"Easy, we hit him till he's down." said Yang.

"He caught my arrow," said Oliver, "and I'm pretty sure Bruce called him the most dangerous assassin."

"It's three on one!" said Ruby, "We can handle him!"

"Don't get cocky," said Deathstroke, "that tends to get you killed in my line of work."

"Nobody asked you!" said Ruby, bursting forward using her quirk. She cut through the air like a knife through warm butter, flying at Deathstroke from above. Deathstroke narrowed his eye, twirling the staff before blocking a strike from Crescent Rose. Ruby pressed her attacks, trying to his Deathstroke with rapid strikes, but he simply blocked them all effortlessly. During one attack, Ruby swings her scythe a little too close, allowing Deathstroke to grab her by the arm. Placing one end of the staff on her stomach, Deathstroke blasted Ruby, sending her flying back towards Oliver and Yang. She landed in front of them, sliding a few meters before finally stopping at their feet.

"Owww." groaned Ruby, "He's way faster than I thought."

Deathstroke twirled the staff once again before beginning his walk towards the trio.

Yang raised her fists, "Not for long."

Yang fired Ember Celica behind her to propel herself forward, readying a punch. Deathstroke stepped into a more open stance, placing his hand in his pocket. Yang threw the punch as Deathstroke dodged, weaving side to side as the punches kept rolling in.

"Stay still!" said Yang.

"Fat chance." said Deathstroke.

During one of Yang's attempts to strike Deathstroke, he slips something into her pocket before delivering a kick to her back. Yang stumbled a few feet before whirling around for another punch, only for Deathstroke to block it with the staff. The two enter a deadlock, staring each other in the eye.

"Not as fast as the other one," said Deathstroke, "but certainly stronger."

"Less talking, more fighting!" said Yang.

"Alright." said Deathstroke, kicking her in the chest and knocking her back.

*BOOM*

Yang's pocket explodes, sending her crashing into a concrete pillar that held up the highway. She fell onto the ground front first, stunned.

*SWISH*

Deathstroke swung his staff, intercepting an arrow in midair. The arrow clattered on the ground as Oliver nocked another arrow.

"Hmm," said Deathstroke, blocking the next arrow, "These two like to get in close, but you? You like to keep your distance."

"Hey, we've all got different skills buddy." said Oliver.

Deathstroke broke into a run, striking more arrows out of the air as Oliver began to back up, sending as many arrows as he could to try and slow his opponent down.

"Ah crap!" said Oliver, grabbing a flashbang arrow from his quiver, "Let's try another strategy!"

Oliver nocked the arrow and fired it at Deathstroke, who promptly struck it out of the way. Closing his eyes, Oliver heard the distinct *Pop!* of the flash before opening his eyes, only to find that Deathstroke was practically upon him.

"AGH!" said Oliver, raising his bow to block a strike from the staff, "How are you not stunned?"

"I've only got one good eye kid," said Deathstroke, "It isn't hard to close it."

Deathstroke struck at Oliver again as Ollie blocked, entering a deadlock with the archer.

"The others are green, I can tell from the look in their eyes," said Deathstroke, "not you though, you've been through something big."

Oliver grunted, struggling against Deathstroke's strength, "You don't know anything about me."

"What happened?" said Deathstroke, "Intense suffering? Psychological Trauma? Did you murder someone?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Oliver, taking a hand off of his bow in an attempt to punch Deathstroke.

That was a mistake.

Deathstroke grabbed Oliver's arm, throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. As Oliver attempted to stand up, Deathstroke twirled his staff before delivering a strike to Oliver's jaw. Oliver fell onto his side, watching helplessly as Deathstroke put one end of the staff to his stomach before blowing him off the ground. He sailed through the air, landing headfirst on Yang's back.

"Augh!" grunted Yang as Oliver sat up, realizing he was on top of her.

"Sorry," said Oliver, "He's way better than I thought."

"Sure," said Yang,"Now get off."

Yang shoved Oliver off her body as Deathstroke approached them.

"HYAH!"

Ruby charged Deathstroke from behind, swinging the scythe wildly. Deathstroke blocked the strikes, though this time he seemed to be putting in a real effort.

"Trying a blitz?" said Deathstroke, "It's a good idea, let's see if you can execute it!"

Ruby continued to swing the scythe in a circular motion, cutting at the staff as Deathstroke continued to block it.

Oliver and Yang got up, readying their weapons.

"We can't hit him one at a time, he'll just dismantle us one by one." said Oliver.

"So we help Ruby," said Yang, "hit him all at once."

"Overwhelm him?" said Oliver, "Sounds like a plan!"

Oliver nocked an arrow and fired it at Slade, who promptly blocked it with the staff before returning to defending himself from Ruby.

"Nice try kid," said Slade, "but if you think that-"

"Less talking more fighting!" yelled Yang, who jumped into action and began assaulting Deathstroke with a barrage of punches. Deathstroke got light on his feet, mixing his moves between blocking and dodging strikes between both Ruby and Yang. Blocking a punch with the staff before his head bobbed and weaved out of the way of Ruby's scythe.

Meanwhile, Oliver took off his quiver, ruffling around the arrows he had.

"C'mon, I need something with a twist!" said Oliver.

Oliver spotted a particular arrow with a split-tip, "This'll do!"

Nocking the arrow, Oliver fired it at Deathstroke, watching as it sailed through the air. Deathstroke went to block the arrow as normal but is caught off guard when the arrow splits in too, hitting him in the weak parts between his armor. He grunted, going ever so slightly off balance, the perfect opportunity.

Ruby aimed Crescent Rose towards the ground with the scythe pointed towards Deathstroke. Firing the rifle, Ruby ascended, cutting Deathstroke's staff in two.

"Hit him Yang!" called Ruby.

Yang jumped to the occasion, delivering another barrage of strikes to Deathstroke's chest, only this time he was too off-balance to dodge. The rapid strikes forced Deathstroke back, keeping him off balance.

"Keep it up Yang!" said Oliver, "Don't give him time to think!"

"RAH!" Yang hit Deathstroke hard in the stomach, causing an ever so slight shimmer in his black aura. Deathstroke slid back, clutching his stomach as he fell on his hands and knees.

Yang approached Deathstroke, activating her semblance and letting her fiery hair and eyes out. She raised her right fist, "Time to pay you back for the grenade!"

Yang brought her fist down towards Deathstroke, intent on making him into paste. In that instant, Deathstroke leaps into the air as Yang missed her mark, making a crater in the concrete with her strike. Yang's eyes widened as she looked up, watching as Slade pulled a sword off his back in midair and swung it, catching her right on the neck.

*AGH!* screamed Yang, her semblance breaking as she fell to her side. Were it not for her semblance, Deathstroke would have beheaded her.

"Typical," said Deathstroke, walking towards the weakened Yang, "your anger and overeagerness cause you to overextend."

*SWIPE!*

Deathstroke whipped around as Ruby swung her scythe at him, grazing his neck. Grabbing the weapon, Slade pulled Ruby into a sword strike, breaking her aura and sending her into a flip. Ruby lands headfirst on the ground right next to Yang, both unconscious.

"You're fast, but that's all you really have," said Deathstroke.

"YA!" shouted Oliver, pressing his bow against Deathstroke's throat from behind. Oliver hung on, desperately grappling with Deathstroke.

"You're the worst one of all kid." said Deathstroke, swinging the sword behind his back and cutting the bowstring. With Oliver's grip loosened, Deathstroke elbowed him in the stomach before turning around, grabbing him by the throat, and thrusting the sword into his stomach. Oliver gasped as he fell back next to Yang and Ruby, his aura broken. He looked up, seeing Deathstroke point his sword at him.

"You have the potential to really make a warrior out of yourself, but something is holding you back from fully committing." said Deathstroke, "You've killed before, but don't want to do it again. Why?"

Oliver scrambled back with an angry expression on his face, trying not to get stabbed, "Like you'd want to know."

"Suit yourself." said Deathstroke, raising his sword, "End of the road."

Oliver closed his eyes, in that moment accepting the death he was being given.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

An explosion rocks the ground as Deathstroke is blown off his feet, flying forward and over Oliver's head. Oliver looks towards the explosion, noting that that was where the fight with the mech was happening.

"What just happened?!" said Oliver.

* * *

The mech clanked towards Victor, Weiss, Blake, and Bruce as they all readied their weapons. Weiss pointed her rapier at the mech while Blake held gambol shroud in pistol form.

"Computer! Analyze the mech!" said Bruce.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Weiss.

"My computer can display information scanned by my helmet directly to my hud." said Bruce, "Like right now."

A variety of images popped up on Bruce's hud, eliciting a worried look under his helmet.

"What's it say?" asked Victor.

"The armor's thick, impenetrable with what we have." said Bruce, "We have to target the joints. Heavy weapons are fully loaded, capable of shooting bullheads out of the sky."

"How do we deal with that?" asked Blake.

"Don't get hit." said Bruce, catching an odd look from Blake, "It's true, you don't wanna catch the heavy ammunition."

"I think I can help with that." said Victor, his omni-tool forming into a wrist device that he taps away to. The mechs clunky steps got closer and closer as a back compartment opened up, revealing a variety of missiles.

"Get ready to move!" said Bruce.

The missiles fired, rocketing upward through the air.

"Uh oh." said Weiss.

Suddenly, the missiles stopped expanding fuel through the exhaust, dropping straight to the ground. Instead of exploding, the missiles clang on the ground, their warheads inert.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Blake.

"Bit of an anticlimax isn't it?" said Victor, tapping away, "It's a good thing that mech's Atlas tech."

"Vic?!" said Weiss, "You're hacking in?"

"Don't call me Vic." said Victor, "But yeah, that thing is a prototype Atlas Paladin mech. Like I already told Weiss, I've got a master key for practically all Atlas services."

"Good job Victor!" said Bruce, "Now shut him down!"

"Alright," said Victor, "Just let me-"

*BANG!*

Suddenly, the mech fires one of its heavy machine guns, the bullet bouncing off the pavement and leaving a sizable crack.

"Vic!" said Weiss, "I thought you were shutting him down!"

"It's not that simple!" said Victor, "They spaghettified the code. And don't call me Vic!"

"What does that mean?!" said Blake, who began to fire at the mech.

"Think of it like rearranging the code with a crowbar!" said Vic, "Everything still works, but it all looks like a mess. I tried to shut the whole thing down but only managed to shut off the missiles because of said spaghetti, so It'll take me a few minutes to sift through it and shut down the individual systems!"

Torchwick slammed his fist on the console, frustrated. He was finding it increasingly harder to control the mech. Looking at his targets, Torchwick spotted Victor in the back typing on his omni-tool.

"Ah, so you're the one causing the trouble." said Torchwick, "Let's see how well you type when you're swiss cheese!"

*RATATATATATATATATA!*

The mech aimed it's machine gun at Victor, firing a volley of bullets. Bruce's eyes widened as the shots rang out while Victor maintained his focus on his hacking, unaware.

"Vic!" shouted Bruce, leaping in front of Vic.

"I've got it!" shouted Blake, doing the same thing.

The uncoordinated move backfired immediately as both Bruce and Blake collided with each other, tumbling to the side together. Victor's eyes widened as Weiss jumped in front of him, blocking the volley with a glyph.

"Woah!" said Victor, "Thanks for the save Weiss!"

"You're welcome!" said Weiss.

"Ugh," said Bruce, "We should have coordinated that better."

"True." said Blake, "Oh!"

"Oh?" said Bruce, who sat up, only to realize that Blake was on top of him. She scrambled off of him, allowing him to stand up.

Blake quickly began to mumble, "Sorry I-"

"We need better coordination." said Bruce, turning to point at Weiss, "Weiss, keep the glyphs up, make sure Victor can finish his hack."

"On it," said Weiss, "Though I can't keep the shield up if he keeps hitting us for minutes on end."

"That's where we come in." said Bruce, turning back to Blake, "We hit the joints, try to disable him from the outside while Victor does his best with the inside, Clear?"

Blake looked back at Bruce, staring at his helmet. No matter what was happening, he was always keeping his head in the game, trying to formulate new strategies to overcome the challenge. It was a good skill, an admirable one even. Right now, it was one she could trust.

Blake nodded, "Clear."

"Alright," said Bruce, "3, 2, 1, EXECUTE!"

* * *

Clark wrapped his arms around the robot, grappling with it while attempting to maintain his balance.

_Can't let it show the rock again, I'll be too weak to fight if I see it again._

Clark punched the robot in the side, trying to make a dent in the droid. Unfortunately, all it was doing was slowing the robot down. Suddenly, Clark felt something grab his cape.

_Shit._

The robot pulled Clark by the cape, slamming him on the ground before throwing him out of the parking lot. Clark burst through the concrete wall, plummeting to the street below and landing in a crater with a *Crash*

Various citizens were taken aback by the chaos erupting in the streets as Clark stood up, his face bruised.

"Run!" shouted Clark, "Get out of here!"

The citizens began to stumble over each other as they ran while Clark turned his gaze to the hole in the parking garage, now occupied by the robot.

"You can control what you say!" said Clark, "Maybe you can take control of your body!"

The robot stood still for a moment, as if deciding what to do.

"Please," said Clark, "Fight it."

The robot slowly but surely raised its hand, opening its palm. Clark smiled, "That's a good first step!"

Then the hand began to glow green.

"Uh oh." said Clark.

A green laser erupted from the hand, blasting Clark off his feet and making the crater even bigger. He could feel his insides melting like ice cream under an open flame.

"AAAAAGH!" shouted Clark.

After a few seconds of sustained agonizing pain, the ray stopped. Clark laid on his back, beaten and bleeding as he heard the robot land on the street with a loud *CLANK*. The robot walked over to the crater, looking down on Clark.

"My my," said the voice, now back, "You're less developed than I thought."

"I don't know why you're doing this, whoever you are." said Clark, "But please, I ask again, let him go."

"How about this for an answer." said the voice.

The robot grabbed Clark by the hair, lifting him up before slamming him back down into the earth. The strike rendered Clark unconscious as he laid face down.

"Hmm, disappointing." said the voice, "I'll have to wait for him to develop more before a victory will truly mean anything. Return to base."

The robot turned around and walked away, leaving Clark in a broken heap in the street.

* * *

Blake surged forward at the robot, splitting off from a shadow clone that headed straight for the robot. The robot took aim, firing a volley of bullets at the clone and watching as the clone disappeared.

"What the?!" said Torchwick before an alert appeared on his screen.

Blake clambered on the mechs right arm, hacking at the connecter joint in an attempt to weaken it. The mech raised its arm in an attempt to grab Blake.

*BANG!*

A grapple line wraps around the mechs arm as Torchwick notices Bruce right behind him, anchoring the line to the ground with a massive metal staple gun.

"Oh Come on!" said Torchwick.

"HYAH!" yelled Blake, sliding the joints of the mech until the arm detaches entirely, falling to the ground.

"BOOYAH!" shouted Victor, "Just a few more seconds and it'll all be down!"

"Good job Blake!" called Bruce from below, "He's immobilized now."

Torchwick's eyes widened when he realized how much trouble he was in. His eyes darted around, looking for a way out.

Then he found it.

"Self destruct with a dash of fear gas?" said Torchwick, pressing the button in front of him, "Don't mind if I do."

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The mech exploded, sending Blake and Bruce flying in opposite directions. Bruce tumbled to a stop in front of Weiss and Victor, his semblance broken by the blast while Blake crashed to the ground, her own semblance Broken. Torchwick laughed maniacally as his seat ejected him into the sky, where he was caught by another figure, a girl with brown and pink hair as well as an umbrella.

"CRAP!" said Victor, "He's getting away!"

"I've got him!" said Weiss, aiming her weapon at the duo as they floated away.

"No!" said Bruce, "We're low on aura and energy, we can't pick any more fights. Besides, we learned enough."

Weiss began to stutter in protest, "But we can still-"

"I made the mistake of overextending before," said Bruce, "I won't make it again."

Weiss frowned, taking a deep breath before sighing, "Alright, I understand."

"I don't mean to break up the conversation, but where's Blake?" asked Victor.

Bruce's eyes widened, turning back to find the area around the destroyed mech now permeated with a green gas.

"Oh no," said Bruce, "She's still in there."

"What is that stuff?!" said Weiss, "It's thicker than any fog I've seen."

"It's a chemical agent." said Bruce, pressing a button on his helmet, eliciting a whirr, "I can only hope it wasn't a nerve agent."

Bruce began to run towards the gas as his teammates called out for him.

"Bruce wait!" said Victor.

"I'm the only one with any semblance of protection against this stuff." said Bruce, "I'll get her, trust me."

And with those words, Bruce disappeared into the gas.

* * *

"Ugh." groaned Blake, clutching her head as she began to stumble to a standing position, "What happened?"

Blake's vision was blurred, her hearing dulled with a faint ringing.

*KAFF KAFF KAFF*

Blake coughed, surrounded by green gas.

"What is this stuff?!" groaned Blake.

"My darling?"

The all to familiar voice caused Blake's hairs to stand up on the back of her neck, causing her whole body to tense up in fear. She shook her head, her breath becoming more rapid.

"N-No, it can't be him." said Blake.

"It's been so long."

Blake tensed up even more, drawing her weapon in sword form. She began to rotate, keeping her eye's forward.

"You're not here, it's impossible." said Blake.

"Nothing is impossible Blake, especially when it comes to me."

Blake gripped her weapon more tightly, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Heh, of course you are." said the voice, now a whisper in her ear, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"YAH!" screamed Blake, turning around and stabbing at the voice.

*Shunk!*

Blake's eyes widened as the blade thrust through the flesh of the body in front of her. Looking up, she found herself face to face with her enemy, her former lover, her former partner.

Adam Taurus.

"Heh, that the best you can do?" he said, grabbing her arm.

"RAAAAAAH!" screamed Blake, pulling the sword out to stab again.

* * *

Bruce wandered through the gas, searching for Blake. It was a tall order as the gas was thicker than pea soup.

_Don't let this be nerve gas, I will not let somebody die on my watch!_

Suddenly, Bruce spotted movement in the gas, "Blake?"

Moving closer, Bruce could identify a feminine figure in the gas, stumbling about and drawing something from its hip.

"Blake, is that you?" said Bruce.

As he got closer and closer, he began to realize that it was in fact Blake.

"Blake!" said Bruce, now mere feet from her and reaching out, "Blake I'm here to get you ou-"

"YAH!" screamed Blake, abruptly turning around and driving her blade through Bruce's stomach.

Bruce's eyes widened as he grabbed her arms, "B-Blake?!"

"RAAAAAAH!" shouted Blake, pulling the sword out then going in for another stab. Bruce dodged back, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"BLAKE, IT'S ME!" shouted Bruce, clutching his stomach, "IT'S BRUCE!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME AGAIN, I WON'T!" shouted Blake, swinging again.

Bruce jumped back, trying to figure out what was going on.

_Something's in the gas, it's making her crazy!_

As Blake swung at him again, he dodged to the side, raising his hand in a two-finger position.

"Sorry Blake." said Bruce before striking Blake on the neck.

"Urk!" grunted Blake, hitting the ground in a tangled heap. Bruce stood over her body, groaning.

"I hit one of your pressure points to paralyze you." said Bruce, "It was the fastest and least painful way. I hope you'll understand."

Bruce clutched his stomach again as he picked Blake up and slung her over his back, taking her out of the gas. As he emerged, the corners of his vision began to darken.

_Damn, bleeding out faster than I thought._

Victor and Weiss spotted Bruce and began to run towards him just as he collapsed on his back, his vision fading.

"BRUCE, BLAKE!" shouted Weiss, "Don't worry, we'll get help!"

"You're gonna be ok!" said Victor.

Bruce's breathing became more shallow as he closed his eyes, praying that his friends knew how to stitch a wound.

_I'll make it, they've got me._

At that point, Bruce went under, falling unconscious from the blood loss.

* * *

Torchwick floated through the air, carried by his companion as they touched down in an alley. Dirt, Grime, and trash sprinkled the urban corridor as the girl closed her umbrella.

"Excellent work Neo," said Torchwick, "As always."

The girl, apparently named Neo, bowed before Torchwick.

"Cute." said a gravelly voice.

Torchwick jumped, turning around to find Deathstroke with his sword drawn, "Oh, Slade, I thought I was in trouble for a second."

"You are," said Deathstroke, "your antics cost me a few marks. I could have taken care of some of the brats, but your explosion got in the way."

"For the world's greatest assassin you seem to complain a whole lot." said Torchwick, "Besides, what did you accomplish that I didn't?"

Deathstroke walked up to Torchwick, staring him in the eye, "More than you can possibly imagine."

* * *

**WHEW! Extra Sized battle chapter finished! This is the second longest chapter I've ever done! I hope the conclusion to the Investigation arc lives up to standards! **

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: I thought you might be mad that your OC's might not make it in, though I think I found a place for one. You'll see the other character and I think you'll like my choice. Brainiac comes when he comes man, I can't spoil it! I haven't watched Gundam.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Saramus92: Doomsday will appear, but I can't say when without spoilers. Darkseid too, I won't say when though without spoilers.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Rest and Recuperation.**


	28. After Action Report

*Beep* *Beep*

The beep of the pulse reader invaded Blake's ears as she slowly opened her eyes. An intense white light permeated the room, blinding Blake. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted, revealing that she was in the team's underground base. She groaned, moving her arms and head a little to stretch out.

*Tug*

Blake felt a tug on her arm, looking down to find two blood bags attached to her arm. One was nearly full while the other was nearly empty. She stared at the bags, wondering what they were for.

"You're awake."

Blake sat up, making eye contact with Bruce who had just entered the room. He wore bandages around his stomach leading all the way up to his arm.

"It's a new part of the base." said Bruce, "They added it while we were out collecting intel."

Blake looked around the room, spotting a variety of cabinets full of medical supplies and tools as well as a giant monitor, "What happened to me?"

"You were hit with a strange Hallucinogenic." said Bruce, "It made you irrational, made you see things."

Blake looked concerned, especially after noticing the bandages, "Did I do anything bad?"

"Well," said Bruce, "you did stab me."

Blake frowned, bearing a remorseful look on her face, "I-I'm sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it," said Bruce, "I understand."

Blake looked down at the blood bags.

"I'm withdrawing blood for analysis of the drug," said Bruce, "Potentially a cure even."

Blake looked around, "Why not take me to the infirmary?"

"One, the hallucinogenic in your blood is easier to analyze if you're here." said Bruce, "And two, I only trust Alfred to fix the team up."

"Alfred?" said Blake.

"That would be me Madam." said a gentlemanly voice over the intercom.

An elderly man, likely in his 60's, appeared on the monitor. He wore a butler's outfit and bore a striking mustache.

"Blake, this is Alfred, my butler and loyal friend." said Bruce, "Alfred, this is Blake Belladonna, she's a new member of the team I've picked up for the mission."

"Ah, delightful!" said Alfred, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Belladonna."

Alfred smiled , bowing as he addressed Blake. Alfred's friendly demeanor gave Blake a sense of warmth, causing her to smile as well.

"Thank you Alfred!" said Blake, bowing in return, "I'm pleased to meet you too."

"No need to bow Miss Belladonna," said Alfred, "the pleasure is all mine."

Bruce stepped forward, "Alfred has been at my side for all my life. He's been my biggest pillar of support in my mission."

"More like a lifeline sir," said Alfred, "you always get into all sorts of trouble."

"Hmm," chuckled Bruce, a gesture that surprised Blake, "and you always help me get out."

"Indeed sir." said Alfred, "Indeed."

*Ring*

An alarm goes off on Bruce's scroll, prompting him to check, "The analysis of Ruby's weapon is almost complete, I have to handle this."

Bruce pocketed the phone before leaving the room, "Stay put Blake, I'll be back shortly."

Blake nodded before leaning back in the infirmary bed. She took a deep breath, thinking about the events that just transpired.

"Charming boy, isn't he?" said Alfred.

Blake looked towards the monitor, "He's certainly driven."

"Indeed, he has a one-track mind." said Alfred, "Even I couldn't convince him to give this up."

Blake cocked her head, "Why would you ask him to stop? He's doing a good thing."

"That was never any question Miss Belladonna," said Alfred, "he's doing a wonderful thing, helping out those in need. My concern comes from the fact that his mission is in a way, suicidal."

"Suicidal?" said Blake, "He puts himself in danger, but huntsmen and Huntresses do that too, they aren't suicidal."

"Huntsmen and Huntresses retire," said Alfred, "and Bruce has no intention of retiring."

"But that's crazy!" said Blake, "Does he think he'll do this forever?"

"He does." said Alfred, "He's been working like this for a couple of years now, after training all around over Remnant. I've stitched him up using an auto doc more times than I can remember. I closed his bleeding holes and reset his bones. He would always come back so much worse for wear."

The words hit Blake hard for some reason, hearing that Bruce would get himself hurt over and over again, "That sounds horrible, I'm sorry."

"It was, it still is." said Alfred, "But it's gotten better."

"How?" asked Blake.

"Why, because you're here!" said Alfred.

Blake was surprised by the statement, "Really?"

"Master Bruce hasn't come back from a fight this clean in a long time." said Alfred, "You, your friends, his team, they've all come together to support him. It...well, it warms my heart to know I'm not the only one looking out for him."

Blake's eyes widened, "Bruce has been hurt worse than today?!"

"Oh plenty of times!" said Alfred, "He once stumbled to the auto-doc with his entrails sliding on the floor."

Blake visibly cringed, closing her eyes, "Didn't need that image in my head."

"Hah, apologies madam." said Alfred, "Just sharing a story."

Alfred chuckled to himself, picking up a nearby photo of Bruce as a child, "I'm serious Miss Belladonna, I've never seen him so relieved, so...happy."

"Happy?" said Blake, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Bruce smile."

"He hasn't since that awful night." said Alfred, "I'm sure you know the one."

Blake nodded, "The night he lost his parents."

"He's been focused on this mission." said Alfred, "But I feared that even if he lived a long life, he would only be doing what he's doing now. Fighting that long can turn a man cold, especially without those who might help him."

Blake knew this well, Adam was a prime example.

"I must ask," said Alfred, "Why did you hop on board his crusade?"

Blake looked down, "I...I've done things in the past."

Alfred looked concerned, "I beg your pardon but, what things did you do?"

Blake avoided his gaze, "Things I'm not proud of."

Alfred nodded, "My father fought in the great war, he said this exact thing to me. Do you know what he did after the war?"

"What did he do?" asked Blake.

"He became a butler, like me." said Alfred, "He served dutifully and raised Master Bruce's parents. He chose to nurture life instead of snuff it out. I believe that by choosing to fight injustice, you're following your own path to redemption."

Blake's ears perked up, "T-Thank you, Alfred, that's very thoughtful."

"Hm, any time madam." said Alfred before a rustling of branches became audible, "Unfortunately, I must now take my leave. Ace is eating all the flowers in the garden again."

"Ace?" said Blake.

"The family dog." said Alfred, "Actually, I plan on surprising Bruce around the Vytal festival, you might get to see Ace in person."

Blake shuddered at the thought, she didn't like dogs, "I hope not."

"Hah!" said Alfred, "I hope we have another conversation soon. Have a nice day madam and don't tell Bruce I'm coming. It's a surprise!"

"I won't!" said Blake as the monitor shut off.

Blake shifted comfortably in the bed as Bruce entered the room carrying a tray, "Did Alfred bother you with any troublesome stories?"

Blake chuckled, "Your dog is eating all the flowers."

Bruce sighed, "Sounds like Ace."

Bruce knelt next to the bed, collecting the blood bags and delicately pulling the blood tubes out of Blake's arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Blake.

"I withdrew some of your blood for testing." said Bruce, "I also gave you some clean blood to help detox you from the gas."

Blake nodded, "What's next?"

"After Action Report." said Bruce, "While I go analyze your blood, I'm going to need you to gather the rest of the team for a debriefing."

Blake yawned, placing her feet on the floor as Bruce placed both the empty blood bag and full blood bag on the tray, "We'll meet in an hour."

"Gotcha," said Blake, as Bruce began to leave, "and Bruce?"

"Yes?" said Bruce.

"Sorry again," said Blake, "for stabbing you."

Bruce's eternally blank face broke, managing something almost akin to a smile, "Eh, I've had worse fights."

Bruce turned around, "You'll find Yang and Oliver in the kitchens on the main grounds. They should point you to the rest of the team as well."

Blake nodded, "Thanks for the heads up."

* * *

"Don't add so many chilies" shouted Yang.

"It's my signature recipe!" shouted Oliver, "If you don't like it stick to the cookies!"

Oliver stirred the pot of Chili as Yang crossed her arms, tapping her foot. They had both gone into the kitchen to make food to celebrate the survival of their first mission. Yang's cookies were in the oven while Oliver was pouring chili ingredients into a bowl.

"You realize nobody can eat that stuff other than you." said Yang.

"Oh really?!" said Oliver, "Can't handle the heat? I thought you were strong."

"I am strong." said Yang, "I just don't eat flaming garbage."

"Can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" said Oliver, "Geez, you're the least feminine lady I've ever met."

"Excuse me?!" said Yang.

"Except maybe Ruby." said Oliver, smirking, "Actually, she's the least feminine person I've met."

"RRGH!" growled Yang, "I wanna wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Of course you do!" said Oliver, "That's just my charm."

Yang snapped, no longer able to tolerate Oliver's verbal daggers as she grabbed him by the throat and began to shake him back and forth.

"AAAAAAAH!" squealed Oliver, his head whipping back and forth.

"SEE THIS!" shouted Yang, "THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHARM GETS YOU!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" sputtered Oliver, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO MANHANDLE ME!"

Yang let go, causing Oliver to fall on his rear. He rubbed his neck, looking up at Yang, "Hmm, just reinforced my point though."

"Do you want another strangle session?" said Yang.

"Part of me does." Joked Oliver.

Yang sighed, facepalming before walking back to the oven to watch the cookies, "Just make the damn chili Ollie."

Oliver chuckled to himself as he got up, picking up a spoon to stir the chili ingredients.

"Man, that mission was something else." said Yang.

"Why?" said Oliver.

"Have you ever fought a giant lizard and the world's most dangerous assassin in one night?" asked Yang.

Oliver paused, "Nope."

"Exactly," said Yang, "Though I was worried about everyone who got hurt."

"Yeah," said Oliver, "Blake had a bad trip and straight-up stabbed Bruce, but they're both recovering."

"I hope Blake's alright." said Yang, "She's been through a lot recently."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Yang and Oliver noticed Blake standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Uh, how long were you watching?" asked Oliver.

"2 minutes Ollie," said Blake, "though what I saw was pretty funny."

"Don't tell anyone what happened please!" said Oliver.

"What?" said Yang, "Afraid of people knowing you were manhandled by a girl?"

"Don't worry Ollie, I'm not going to tell anyone." said Blake, "I came to tell you guys that Bruce is holding a meeting in an hour, he wants everyone down there."

"Gotcha," said Yang, "We'll be done as soon as the cookies and the trash bowl are finished."

"YOU DO NOT INSULT MY CHILI!" said Oliver, "I ought to-"

"Ought to what?" said Yang, "Manhandle me?!"

"Urk!" said Oliver, trapped in a corner, "I guess not."

"Not to interrupt," said Blake, "But can you guys point me to the others?"

"They're in the gym," said Yang, "Ruby goaded Clark into a race."

"Ah, I see." said Blake before she turned to leave, "and Yang."

"Yeah?" said Yang.

"You're very feminine, Ollie's just afraid to say so." said Blake before she left.

Yang raised her eyebrow, looking back at Ollie. He had his back turned to her, hunching over the chili.

"Ollie?" said Yang.

"Say another word and I'll add more chilis!" declared Oliver.

Yang chuckled, "Alright, suit yourself."

Yang walked back over to the oven as Oliver sighed.

_Oliver Queen, what is wrong with you?_

* * *

"YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Ruby as she passed the finish line again, followed seconds later by Clark, who huffed and puffed as he stumbled to a stop, placing his hands on his knees as he hunched over. After the fight with the robot, his face, as Yang said it, looked like mashed potatoes. He had a black eye as well as a small bump on his head. Despite a few band-aids, his normally handsome face was a little worse for wear. Weiss and Victor both watched from the stands.

"HA HA!" shouted Ruby, "I win again!"

"I'm big and strong." said Clark, "Not short and fast."

"Huh?" said Ruby, "Did you say I was short?!"

"I don't mean it as an insult." said Clark, "But considering the fact that being smaller means you have less wind resistance, it is a plus."

"Take it back!" said Ruby, "I'm tired of people calling me a baby!"

"Do keep calling her a baby!" said Weiss.

"Weissss!" said Ruby, "I thought you were on my side, my team!"

"You're insufferable as of late!" said Weiss, "I may have accepted you as the leader, but I don't have to like it!"

"Bwah!" said Ruby, "I can't win with you can I?"

"No you cannot!" said Weiss.

"Hey calm down." said Clark, "Besides, I wouldn't call my friend a baby."

"Thank you Clark!" said Ruby, "Now take back the statement that I'm short."

While Clark didn't really think he was wrong about shortness being an aerodynamic advantage, he decided it would just be best to let it go for Ruby's sake.

"Alright," Clark sighed, "I take it back."

"Woohoo!" said Ruby, "We can be friends again!"

"We weren't friends before?" said Clark.

As Clark and Ruby talked things out, Victor leaned back in the stands, "Man, I'm a little worried for us."

"Why?" asked Weiss, "We all got useful information."

"I'm worried because Clark got his ass handed to him," said Victor.

"I know," said Weiss, "I feel sorry for him too."

"Not just that." said Victor, "I hate that Clark got hurt too, but he's a tough guy, he'll push through. I'm worried about who did it."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You mean to say that Clark has never been hurt this bad before, you're wondering what would have happened if he went after the rest of us?"

"He would have taken us apart." said Victor, "Clark was the only one who would have stood a chance."

Victor sighed, sitting up straight, "I just hope Bruce goes over this in our debrief."

"Good news, he will."

Blake entered the gym through the main doors, waving at the rest of the team.

"BLAKE!" shouted Ruby, flying over to give Blake a hug, "You're alright!"

"I know." said Blake, "and I'd love to talk about how much fun it was to watch you and Clark race, but we have a meeting to go to."

"Nooooo." complained Ruby, "Not a boring meeting."

"Yang made cookies," said Blake.

"YAAY MEETING!" said Ruby.

"C'mon you guys," said Blake, gesturing to the rest of the team, "follow me."

* * *

"Is everyone assembled?" asked Bruce.

The rest of the team sat around a table, though there were two notable exceptions.

"Hey, where are Neptune and Sun?" asked Clark.

"Sun is suspended from the team for slacking on the job," said Bruce, "While I outright removed Neptune."

"Why?" asked Weiss.

"According to your words," said Bruce, "Sun did not help us after Clark saved him and Neptune chose to DJ rather than actually contribute. Heck, they both went to get ramen while we risked our lives fighting our enemies. Is this all true?"

The table sat in silence.

"I thought so." said Bruce, "Sun was only suspended because he did contribute during our infiltration of the warehouse, but otherwise he's off the team for now. You all understand why I made this decision?"

The rest of the table remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Bruce, "now let's debrief everyone."

Turning on a monitor on the far end of the table, Bruce started with an image of Deathstroke.

"We originally set off to gain intel on our opponents." said Bruce, "And they are armed to the teeth."

Bruce pointed to the monitor, "The most dangerous asset our enemies acquired is this man, Deathstroke."

"We know, we fought him." said Oliver, "And he is one tough son of a bitch."

"I thought we had him." said Ruby, "But it turns out we didn't."

"He moved like he always knew what we were about to do next." said Yang, "You're right to call him the most dangerous assassin."

"In all aspects, be it Strategy, physical combat, ranged precision, Deathstroke is practically unbeatable." said Bruce, "Or so I thought."

Bruce pulled out Crescent Rose, placing it on the table and sliding it to Ruby. She scooped it up quickly, squeezing it in her arms.

"Yay!" said Ruby, "I got my baby back!"

"When Ruby mentioned that she landed a hit on Deathstroke after his semblance was broken, I almost couldn't believe it." said Bruce, "But when I decided to scan the weapon, I found something invaluable."

Bruce swapped the image on the monitor for that of a Microscopic image of blood.

"What is that?" asked Weiss.

"That," said Bruce, "Is the blood of the Terminator himself."

Yang's eyes widened as she turned to Ruby, "You drew blood from the most dangerous man alive?! That's my little sister!"

Yang put Ruby into a headlock, practically choking the life out of her.

"Gugk!" yelped Ruby, "Dying, please stop!"

As Yang released Ruby, Bruce continued, "I ran the blood by the world registry, but nothing matched. While Deathstroke would have a civilian identity to hide behind, I doubt he would use his own blood for the registry."

Bruce stepped forward, "So, I chose to try and run it by DNA. If somebody has a trace of his DNA that's on the world registry, it'll show up on my scroll."

Victor nodded, "Only a matter of time before we track that bastard down."

Bruce nodded, "Onto the next subject, other help."

Bruce swapped the image onscreen for one holding both a photo of Lonnie Machin and Jonathan Crane.

"The man on the left is Lonnie Machin." said Bruce, pointing to Machin, "He's an anarchist with a history of violence and chaos. He's most famous for starting a worker's revolution in Mantle."

"I remember," said Weiss, "It made my father furious, so he pressured the council to brutally suppress it. Mantle has never been the same since."

"Now he's here," said Bruce, "Likely to stir up trouble. But the real danger lies with Crane."

Bruce pointed to Crane, "Crane is the one who makes the fear gas that Blake came into contact with."

Blake avoided Bruce's gaze as he continued, "It's effect's are hallucinogenic in nature, causing its victims to see the things they fear most. It also creates a sense of hysteria and a heightened heartbeat, which may be fatal to some people."

"Heh, you sound like a health product commercial." said Oliver, prompting the rest of the table to give him the hairy eye. Oliver shrunk in his seat, silent.

"Having tested Blake's blood, I can tell you that the chemical makeup is like nothing ever recorded." said Bruce, "This was built from scratch, and until I can retrace Crane's steps, I won't be able to create a cure."

"So how will you?" asked Clark.

"Again, I'll have to retrace his steps." said Bruce, "It may take days, weeks, even months, but I won't allow this stuff to hit the streets without a proper antidote."

Bruce then turned his attention to Clark, "Then there's Clark."

All eyes turned to Clark, who looked around, "What about me?"

"You said a robot with a strange stone attacked you." said Bruce, "I've got some ideas on what it was."

Bruce pulled up the diagram of the robot, it's fine print read Metallo.

"I believe this Lexcorp prototype robot, codenamed Metallo, was what attacked you." said Bruce, "Unfortunately, it appears the White Fang have either stolen this model or made a deal with Lexcorp."

"The deal with Lexcorp seems unlikely," said Blake, "The CEO, Lex Luthor, has been known to hate Faunus and Immigrants. He wouldn't make that deal."

"True," said Bruce, "But someone below his pay grade might."

Bruce turned back to the model, "The robot appears to be powered by the green mineral that weakens you, Clark. It's troubling that they have such a concentrated amount."

"I don't get why I'm so weak when it's around." said Clark, "First the bullet, then this big green rock. Why do I feel so sluggish around them."

"I wish I could test it more." said Bruce, "But the bullet was only mildly infused. A pure sample like the one in Metallo would be perfect for study."

"Hey, maybe someone can get their hands on it next time we fight it!" said Clark.

"Maybe, I'll make sure to take note of any sightings over the internet." said Bruce, "In addition, I have a theory regarding its words."

"Yeah, It had two voices." said Clark, "One wanted to hurt me while the other didn't."

"I believe that the voice that wanted to hurt you was the controller of the robot." said Bruce, "The other is the brain inside the robot."

"Brain?" said Blake, "You mean-"

"The robot relies on complicated moves and strategies." said Bruce, "It appears that a human or faunus brain is used to do so."

Clark's eyes widened, "You mean that this Metallo guy was forced to become a robot?"

"That's what I believe." said Bruce.

Clark's fists tightened, "Next time I meet him, I'm going to set him free, no matter what."

"All in good time Clark," said Bruce, "For now you need to rest."

Clark grimaced as Bruce moved on, "Finally, there's the subject we know the least about, Purgatory."

Oliver's eyes widened as gasped, "What did you say?!"

"Purgatory." said Bruce, "I believe it's a code name for their new base of operations. Do you know anything about this place Oliver?"

Oliver shivered, avoiding Bruce's gaze as he looked down, "No, I have a place, but I don't think it's what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?" asked Bruce.

"It's not even in Vale." said Oliver, trembling, "I'm sure of it."

Bruce nodded, "Alright, then that's all for today."

Oliver took a deep breath, "Thank goodness, now we can have CHILI!"

* * *

Ollie slid a bowl of chili to each and every one of the team members, placing spoons alongside them.

"This is my best batch yet!" said Oliver, "I know you guys will love it."

"I'm beginning to envy Neptune and Sun," said Yang.

"You shouldn't!" said Oliver, "They're missing out on all of this!"

"That's the point," said Yang as Oliver sat down, "I wish I could miss out on this."

"Hush you!" said Oliver, "Let's dig in!"

Ollie scooped a large spoonful of chili into his mouth, savoring the bite, "MMPH! Perfection!"

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" said Weiss, "It's Barbaric!"

"Ok Ice Queen," said Oliver, his mouth still full, "Why don't you get off your high horse and try a bite."

Wiess, frustrated, took a bite out of anger, only to regret it immediately.

"AAAAGH!" She screamed, "This would melt one of my summonses!"

"No way is it that bad." said Ruby, taking a bite before beginning to tear up, "WAAAAAH! I NEED MILK I NEED MILK!"

Clark slid a glass of milk to Ruby, who promptly downed the whole thing, "Alright, I guess it's my turn."

Clark took a bite, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing.

"How is it?" asked Victor.

Clark let out a tiny, "Help." before he also began to tear up.

"Help?" said Victor, who looked down in his own bowl, "No way am I eating this."

"Ah!" said Oliver, "I shall withhold the cookies until everyone finished their chili!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" said Ruby, "EAT THE CHILI VIC!"

Alarmed by Ruby's screaming, Victor spooned a glob of chili into his mouth.

"RRRRRRGH!" cried Victor, "My mouth is on fire!"

Yang stared into her bowl, looking at the chili as if it was death incarnate, "Alright Yang, you can do this. Second try!"

Yang placed her spoon in the chili, lifting it up and putting it in her mouth. After chewing for a few seconds, tears already began to streak down her cheeks.

"OLLIE!" screamed Yang, punching a hole in the table in pain, "HOW CAN YOU EAT THIS STUFF!"

"You break it you pay for it." said Bruce between bites.

"I don't care about-" Yang's eyes widened as her eyes dart to Bruce, who had just finished the bowl of chili, setting it down. The entire table stared at Bruce as he wiped his chin with a napkin

"It's pretty good," said Bruce, "Could use some more salt though."

"Thank you Bruce!" said Oliver, "See, somebody appreciates my cooking."

"Wha-How-I don't-" sputtered Yang, "How did you eat that!"

*Clink*

The entire table turned to Blake, who had also finished the chili without complaint.

"You too Blake?!" said Yang, "What are you?!"

"It's like I said before!" shouted Ruby, "They're both vampires!"

The entire table erupted into laughter as Blake chuckled, walking over to Bruce.

"I think the table needs cookies Count Waynula," said Blake.

Bruce stared at Blake for a second before doing something Blake had never seen him do before.

Chuckle.

"Heh," said Bruce, "I'll get them, Countess."

Bruce got out of his chair and left the room to get the cookies, leaving Blake to watch the rest of the table simultaneously laugh and cry due to the hot chili. If this team was in her future, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Another Big Chapter! I had so much fun writing the chili scene so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I'd also like to announce I've joined the subreddit DCNext. It's a fan led DC universe with its own monthly issues. (No art but it's all terrifically written.) I'd highly recommend checking it out. They aren't accepting new writers at the moment but I would say everything featured is really good. Be sure to check it out!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I would probably use Kane. **

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Saramus92: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Dracus6: I appreciate idea pitches, but I'll say again that I only really want to write 2 or 3 stories at a time, and I already have a 3rd story kicking around. I don't really like Shield Hero enough to make a fic on it. But thanks for the suggestion anyway.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: FIGHT CLUB 2 ?!**


	29. The Next Step

The sound of Clicking Crickets permeated the night as Clark rose from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times to check if he was really awake. Scanning the room, he found that his teammates were asleep, the exception being Bruce whose bed was empty.

_He's probably working in the cave. He's always up at this time._

Clark sighed, clutching his head as a headache came along.

"Ugh," groaned Clark, "Why now?"

Clark swung his legs onto the floor, stretching out his arms before putting on a nightgown his mother had packed for him.

_I'll take a walk, that'll clear my head._

* * *

Clark walked the grassy fields of Beacon Academy, listening to the Crickets and the animals in the forest. Despite the fact that some of the animals were miles away, Clark could hear them just fine. He would do this often in Smallville as a way to calm himself the rare times he was upset. Unfortunately, it did nothing to ease his headache.

"Jeez, why won't it go away?" mumbled Clark to himself.

Clark thought back to Metallo, specifically the green stone in his chest.

_That stone, is that what's causing the headaches?_

Clark shook his head.

_And where did that stone even come from? How is it weakening me so much?_

Clark stopped in front of the fountain, its spouts still spewing water.

_It's funny, after the big day when I broke Pete's arm and figured out I came from a spaceship, I never gave my place of birth any thought. I kinda just pushed it down and didn't think about it._

Clark peered over the fountain edge, taking in his own reflection in the water.

_But this rock, it's got me thinking about it again. Is it made by the people who made me?_

Clark looked closer at his reflection.

_What am I really?_

"Kal-El"

Clark jumped as he heard a voice, whirling around trying to find its source. The voice itself was distorted, though Clark could find the words in the mess of sound using his hearing.

"Who's there?!" said Clark.

"Kal-El!"

The voice led Clark to the fountain, causing him to peer over the edge at his own reflection again. This time though, he saw something else.

A man with a beard dressed in white cloth stood in place of Clark's reflection, his arms raised as if to take someone's hand.

"Who are you?" asked Clark.

"Kal-El, &*^( Krypton &**^ (^*%." said the man, speaking a language Clark didn't know.

"What?" said Clark, confused.

The man stretched his hand out more as if asking for Clark to take it. Clark raised an eyebrow, raising his own hand.

"Alright, let's do it your way." said Clark.

Clark reached his hand down towards the water's surface, prepared to take the man's hand. As soon as his hand made contact with the water, the hand Lunged forward, grabbing Clark's forearm and dragging him over the edge and into the water. Clark gasped as he fell into the water, his eyes lighting up as the imagery around him shifted.

He was now floating over a burning city, fields of ash all around it. Buildings were crumbling and people were crying out in pain.

Clark heard it all immediately, covering his ears as the shouted invaded his brain.

_It sounds like the world is screaming!_

Clark screamed, tears in his eyes, but he only produced air bubbles. The man beside him floated in front of him.

"& (^# Jor-El &(# &% (&%( &(" said the man, "%*)!*% !)%*!#% Lare Vor-Van !%*#!* Krypton!"

_I don't understand a word this guy's saying!_

The man placed his hands on Clark's temple, causing pain to sear across Clark's mind.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Clark.

"Clark? CLARK?!"

Clark gasped for air as Ruby ran up to him, patting him on the back, "Agh! Spit out the water Clark."

"*Kaff!*" coughed Clark, spitting the water out of his lungs, "T-Thanks Ruby."

"No problem!" said Ruby, "I like the little bunnies on your pajamas!"

Clark looked down at the rabbits adorned on his Nightgown, "Why thank you Ruby!"

"So, what're you doing? Taking a bath in the fountain?" asked Ruby.

"What?" said Clark, before realizing he was soaking wet, "Oh no, I just thought I saw something in the water and I tripped trying to get it."

"Really?" said Ruby, "It seemed like you were talking to yourself."

"What? Nooooo." said Clark before he realized something, "Wait, why are you up? It's like 4 in the morning."

"I fell out of my bed." said Ruby, "Then I looked around and saw that Blake wasn't in the room like always and felt too sad to fall asleep.."

"Blake?" said Clark, squeezing the water out of his nightgown, "What's wrong with Blake? Is she in trouble?"

"No, but she has been spending a lot of nights in the cave with Bruce." said Ruby, "They've been working day and night on this mission thing, but I'm afraid she might be working too hard, Bruce too."

Clark frowned, "Bruce is a different case, he sleeps like 2 hours by default."

"But Blake doesn't!" said Ruby, "She's been falling behind in class and she hasn't been talking to us as much."

Clark put his hand to his chin, "You think she's too focused on the mission?"

"I do." said Ruby, "I know the mission is important, but we're here, at Beacon! I still want to enjoy that time, having friends and doing fun things!"

Clark nodded, "Alright, I'll try to ask about Blake once I see Bruce again."

Ruby smiled, tackling Clark with a hug, "THANK YOU, I'll have my team talk to Blake too!"

"I...You're welcome!" said Clark.

Ruby took a step back and yawned, "Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep, have a nice night, or is it morning?"

"Morning," said Clark, "But have a nice sleep!"

Ruby nodded before turning around and skipping back to the dorms. Clark turned back towards the fountain, gazing at his reflection once more.

"What was that?" said Clark, wondering what he had just witnessed.

* * *

Blake tapped away at the computer in the cave, heavy lines under her eyes. The Schnee records were arranged on the screen, each showcasing a different case of stolen goods.

"Bruce!" said Blake, rubbing her eyelids, "I think I have something."

"What is it?" said Bruce from the lab, "Did you find something in the records?"

"Yes," said Blake, "Most of the dust robberies happen in Vale. It's a concentrated effort in only a few locations."

"Hmm," said Bruce, "If they had to move that much dust, it would have to be in or around Vale."

"I'll make that note," said Blake, scribbling the info on a piece of paper, "How's it going on your end?"

Bruce, wearing lab equipment, tipped the breaker over the glass of chemicals, watching as the foreign liquid within the breaker dripped into the glass, causing a mini poof of smoke, "Replication of the fear gas is slow, but I've been steadily crossing off routes to its creation. Once I make it myself, it'll be far easier to create an antidote. Right now though, it's still a needle in a haystack situation."

"Damn," said Blake before yawning, "is there any way I can help?"

"Unfortunately no," said Bruce, "I have a degree in Chemistry, earned it in a month. That knowledge is crucial to this process."

"Alright," said Blake, "I'll just go back to dust robberies then. See if I can find a more significant pattern to track down their base."

Bruce nodded behind his lab glasses, mixing up the chemicals in the glass before pouring it into a bottle. Bruce lifted the bottle up and began to shake it.

"Hey Bruce?" said Blake, walking into the lab, "I have a question."

"Hold on," said Bruce, "I need to test this sample."

Bruce walked over to the microscope and poured a small drop on a glass tray, placing it under the scope. Bruce looked through the lense, comparing the sample he just created to Crane's sample, which was already under the scope.

"Hmm," said Bruce, "I'm getting somewhere, but still not too close."

Standing up from the microscope, taking off his goggles, "Right, now what was it you wanted to ask?"

Bruce turned towards Blake and immediately felt something was amiss. Her eyes drooped with heavy lines under her eyes and her whole body sagged as if she was barely keeping herself upright.

"Blake, you look like you could use some sleep." said Bruce.

"I know," said Blake, "That's why I came to ask you."

"Ask me what?" said Bruce.

"How do you do it?" asked Blake, "How do you stay awake for so long, only sleeping a few hours?"

Bruce grimaced, "Over the course of a few months, I was under the tutelage of an aura master in Atlas. He taught me many things, including a form of meditation that lets one become fully rested in a matter of hours."

"Can you teach me?" asked Blake, "It would be useful with the work I'm doing."

"As I said, it takes a few months," said Bruce, "Not just to learn but for your body to adjust and become ready to use the technique."

Blake frowned, "Damn, I'll just have to tough it out."

Blake began to walk away, but Bruce grabbed her arm to stop her, "Blake, you should get some rest."

"But there's still work to do." said Blake, "We still have to find their base and find out what their plan is."

"If you're going to work, I want you fully rested." said Bruce, "If you try to work now you're more likely to make mistakes. I want the clean work."

Blake yanked her arm away from Bruce, "Whatever, it's morning now."

Bruce frowned, checking the time. Sure enough, it was morning, "I'm serious, don't overextend."

Blake started to get angry, "UGH! You sound just like-"

Suddenly Blake stopped herself, a mix of regret and terror on her face.

"Just like who?" asked Bruce.

"Nevermind!" said Blake, who made a beeline for the ladder, "I'll see you at Breakfast."

Blake hurried up the later, leaving Bruce in the cave alone.

_I know I let people into the mission because I couldn't do things alone, but I never expected anyone to work as hard as I did. _

Bruce returned to the lab, taking off the rest of the equipment.

_Something will have to change._

* * *

"How do you get a squirrel to like you?" said Oliver

"I don't know, how?" Said Yang.

"Act like a nut!" said Oliver.

Oliver and Yang erupted into laughter, despite the fact that the rest of the table barely reacted to it.

"HA!" said Yang, "That sounds like something my dad would say. I picked up a lot of my jokes from him."

"Hey, I've got another one." said Ollie, "What happens when a-"

"For the love of all that is holy please shut up Ollie." said Weiss, "You make me want to vomit."

"Hah!" said Oliver, "She called me Ollie, maybe she's growing on me!"

"I most certainly am not!" said Weiss.

"Hello?" said a new voice, "Is this table free?"

The table shifted their gaze, finding that 2 others wanted to take a seat. A certain green-haired girl and a certain silver-haired boy.

"Sure, we have free seats." said Clark, "What's your name?"

"Emerald." said the girl, "His name is Mercury."

"I can introduce myself!" said Mercury, "But yeah, the name's Mercury."

"Clark Kent!" said Clark, getting up to shake his hand, "That's Victor, Oliver, Bruce, Ruby-"

"Oh we already met team RWBY." said Emerald, "We're just greeting you guys too."

"Oh cool." said Victor, "Nice to have you guys here."

"Why thank you!" said Emerald, "You guys excited for the dance this weekend?"

"Dance?" said Oliver, "There's a dance?"

"Yeah." said Victor, "They put up the fliers last week."

"Man, I always miss this stuff!" said Oliver, "What day is it?"

"Friday." said Mercury.

"WHAT?!" said Oliver, "I've got to find a partner quick!"

"He's teasing you Oliver." said Bruce, not taking his eyes off his food, "It's Monday."

"Oh." said Oliver, "That wasn't very nice of you Mercurio."

"Mercury." said Mercury, "We gotta go now actually, we're gonna get to class early."

"See you guys!" said Emerald.

"Bye!" said Oliver as they left, "But seriously, a dance this weekend?! That sounds amazing!"

"Yeah, it could be fun." said Victor.

"I'd be on board." said Clark.

"Actually," said Yang, "our team was put in charge of setting up the party!"

"Really?" said Clark, "That's awesome!"

"I know right!" said Ruby, "It'll be so much fun setting up the fog machines and the confetti!"

"We are _not _Having confetti!" said Weiss.

"Oh who died and made you the boss!" said Ruby.

"This is a waste of time."

The whole table looked at Blake, who hadn't touched her food and was instead going over the data for the dust robberies.

"What are you talking about?" said Yang, "It's not a waste of time, it could be really fun!"

"We're on a mission to stop Torchwick and whoever he's working with." said Blake, "Every minute we delay means he's a minute closer to executing his plan. We can't waste any time."

"We aren't wasting time." said Victor, "It's all analysis right now, I'm looking at a way to desphagetti code quickly so that if we get attacked by a Paladin again I can hack it quickly."

"I'm contributing too." said Oliver, "I've got some of my company researching medicine. Hopefully if Bruce creates an antidote my company can mass-produce and distribute it."

"And the rest of us are still training for the next fight." said Clark, "We'd love to contribute more, but we have lives outside of the mission."

"I understand that," said Blake, "but I have to ask you, what's more important, a big plan that might result in people dying or having fun at a dance?"

The table was silent, unable to come up with an answer on the spot.

"Bruce, back me up." said Blake.

Bruce frowned, placing his fork and knife on the table before turning his attention to Blake, "Blake, they're right."

"What?!" said Blake, "I thought you of all people could understand!"

"Blake, I've done nothing but fight criminals or train to fight criminals for the last 7 years of my life." said Bruce, "Outside of that, I don't have any modicum of a personal life. I can afford to work those hours, you can't."

Blake frowned, her lack of energy clear, "You don't get to make that choice for me."

"I know." said Bruce, "But that doesn't mean I can't advise against it."

*Ding!*

The bell rang, signaling that classes were starting.

Blake sighed, "Whatever." before walking away, leaving the rest of the team concerned for their friend.

* * *

Team BSCO sat in their seats in the arena once more as Glynda Goodwitch began her lecture. The arena was crowded with students, whispers going all around.

"So Bruce," said Oliver, "What are you gonna wear to the dance? I was thinking we could do matching white tuxedos."

"I'm not going." stated Bruce.

"What? Why?!" said Victor.

"Quiet down Victor," said Bruce, "But yes, I am not going to this dance. The work I'm doing is too important to be interrupted."

"But you said all those things to Blake!" said Oliver, "Isn't it hypocritical that you aren't going?"

"Everything I said to Blake is true," said Bruce, "but it doesn't apply to me."

"Why not?" said Oliver.

Bruce sighed, "Once, I fought a serial killer by the name of Victor Zsasz. By the time he rolled into Mantle, he had already claimed 90 victims. It didn't matter if it was a man, a woman, a child, he had no rules."

"That's horrible." said Victor.

"I spent a whole month chasing him down, during which he claimed 10 more victims." said Bruce, "I slept maybe 9 hours that whole time."

"Bruce," said Clark, "Where are you going with this?"

Bruce Grimaced, "I dedicate every waking hour to fighting crime, Blake doesn't. She has a personal life and she should enjoy it. I don't."

Clark put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Bruce, you should go."

Bruce frowned, "What's the point, what could I get out of it?"

Clark smiled, "A chance to enjoy yourself for once."

"Team BSCO!" said Glynda, pointing her wand at the 4 teammates, "It seems you're awfully chatty today."

"Apologies Ms. Goodwitch!" said Victor, "We'll be quieter next time."

"You will," said Glynda, "Especially since it's you four in the ring again."

"Great job running your mouth Ollie." said Victor.

"Hey, this isn't my fault." said Oliver, "Most of it anyway."

"Here are your combatants!" said Glynda, pointing to the screen above the arena.

**Oliver Queen Vs. Weiss Schnee**

**Cardin Winchester Vs. Clark Kent**

**Bruce Wayne Vs. Pyrrha Nikos**

**Mercury Black Vs. Victor Stone**

"Wow," said Clark, "you've got a heck of a fight coming up Bruce."

"Maybe," said Bruce, "Nikos is an exceptional warrior. She'll prove quite the challenge."

"Ha! I get to beat the rich snotty girl!" said Oliver, "Easy Peasy."

"You're a rich snotty guy though." said Victor, "What's the difference?"

"She didn't go through what I went through." said Oliver, "I've got this in the bag."

"First combatants," said Glynda, "take your places!"

Oliver and Weiss made their way down to the arena, drawing their respective Rapier and Bow. As Weiss brandished her weapon, Oliver suddenly had flashbacks to a certain moment involving a swordfish and instinctively clutched his rear.

"Uh, is it too late to apologize for the apple juice?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Weiss, "You can say sorry."

"Ok," said Oliver, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," said Weiss, "I don't forgive you."

Oliver chuckled, "Oh now you've done it! I was being genuine!"

"Ready?" said Glynda, "BEGIN!"

* * *

**I was having trouble with this chapter for a while, but I finally managed to get it into an actual groove! Plus we hit 21,000 views YIPEE!**

**A big thank you to everyone who reads my story. The fact that you put the time in to read my writing just makes me feel really good. Thank you so much!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I used a variation of your scene. The Chili scene returning was in a way inspired by your idea (All of them reacting). It only really came in because I wanted a scene with Yang and Ollie cooking and thought, It'd be funny if they all had to try the chili. I checked out some reviews for the Invisible Man and they're quite good! I don't usually do horror but I might try and see it! Joker will return, but not as soon as you think. Ace the Bat hound is confirmed! Metallo would be voiced by Paul Blackthorne (Justice League Doom and Arrow (He's Quinten Lance in Arrow)).**

**PS: Did you know the Old Man in the beginning of Crisis on Infinite Earths Episode 5 is actually a Marv Wolfman, the writer of the original Crisis on Infinite Earths comic?**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always!**

**Dracus6: I don't really hate Shield Hero, I think it's an ok anime. It's just that typically I prefer to write about things that I myself am really passionate about. Since DC characters are characters I really love, Young Justice x MHA is a lot more likely. It's not confirmation, but If I were to write a fic like that, It wouldn't be a longfic like the ones I'm doing now. It'd probably be 20 chapters or less and be a dimension hopping adventure between the two properties. I have idea's right now but It might not come in a while or at all since I'm mostly dedicated to these fics. I know I've been shutting you down a lot and I apologize for that, but again, I don't really take requests because I don't want to write something that I'm not passionate about since I think it would come out really trash if I'm not into it.**

**To Reiterate, I think Shield Hero is fine.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**


	30. Fight Club 2: Electric Boogaloo

"WOAH!" shouted Oliver, slipping on the now icy floor, "That's a dirty move, Weiss!"

"Remember the apple juice Oliver," said Weiss, "then think about dirty moves."

The battle was off to a terrific start for Weiss, who had opened her attack with a glyph that froze the whole floor. Oliver slipped and slid, falling on his butt.

"I'm gonna get you!" said Oliver, struggling, "After I regain my balance. Then the fight really starts!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." said Weiss, readying her weapon Myrtenaster. Rotating the cylinder to the fire setting, Weiss fired a wide horizontal wave of fire at Oliver. Oliver's eyes widened as muscle memory took over, arching his back in order to slide under the projectile. Pulling out a smoke arrow, Oliver slammed it into the ground, creating his own cloud of smoke to mask his movements.

"You can't hide forever Oliver!" shouted Weiss, "I'm still on the higher ground!"

*POP*

The sound of an exploding arrow reached Weiss's ears as the smoke began to clear, revealing a small island of solid riot foam.

"Great!" said Oliver, "Now I have something to stand on!"

Oliver drew more arrows, firing them at Weiss as she broke into a run. Weiss circling the island Oliver stood on, dodging arrows as she fired fire blasts from Myrtenaster.

"Yeah, keep running!" said Oliver, "Makes it easier to line up a shot!"

Oliver let loose an arrow, it's tip blowing up unto a boxing glove as it struck Weiss in the side, knocking her over.

"Ugh!" grunted Weiss as she fell on her side, looking up to watch Oliver chuckle.

"Heh, who has the high ground now?!" gloated Oliver.

Weiss gritted her teeth, grabbing Myrtenaster and swinging it, sending an explosive wave at Oliver. The wave hits his riot foam island, causing an explosion that destroys his high ground and sends his flying back onto the ice-covered arena. Oliver tumbled on the ground as Weiss surges forward, stabbing at him with Myternester.

"You really have no idea do you?!" shouted Weiss.

Oliver scrambled to his feet as he used his blow to block the attacks, though Weiss's rapid attacks kept him off balance.

"You have the gall to stride in here with all the playboy energy you've always had, parading on about yourself!" shouted Weiss, "I've had to put up with the expectations of everyone around me to get where I am today. I was never good enough for anybody, no matter how many years I trained!"

Weiss stabbed forward gracefully, catching Oliver in the chest.

"AGH!" shouted Oliver.

"And what did you do all those years?" asked Weiss, "You spent your parents' money on partying and alcohol! I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out you just spent your missing years on an island resort full of cash and models."

While he was well aware of his issues in the past, the last line was an entirely different point. A hastily made insult that got Ollie mad.

"Are you serious?!" shouted Oliver, blocking Myrtenaster before grabbing the weapon and twisting it out of Weiss's hands in one move. Ollie surged forward, striking Weiss across the head with the bow, "You know NOTHING about what happened to me!"

Oliver moved quickly, pinning Weiss to the ground with his bow on her neck, "Crushed by expectation? Well when I was missing, I starved! I got Tetanus! I had my legs beaten in with sledgehammers and my bones pulled out with pliers!"

"Mr. QUEEN!" shouted Glynda, "Release Miss Schnee!"

Oliver looked up at the screen, revealing that he had whittled Weiss's aura down to the red. Sighing, he released Weiss, standing up straight as Weiss felt her neck. The two locked eyes.

"I'm not saying what happened to you doesn't suck." said Oliver, "But I had to _survive_ while I was missing. Did you?"

Oliver turned around and left the arena, leaving Weiss to ponder Ollie's words.

* * *

"This'll be quick." said Cardin, brandishing his mace, "I've wanted to dent your farmboy skull ever since you showed me up."

"I was defending my friend Cardin." said Clark, "I wasn't showing you up."

Cardin and Clark circled each other in the arena, Cardin swinging his mace back and forth.

"Ready?" said Glynda, "BEGIN!"

Cardin charged Clark with his mace, raising it high above his head. Clark braced with his arms as Cardin brought the mace down.

"Do they eat mashed potatoes where you're from?" asked Cardin, attempting to break Clark's guard down with rapid strikes, "Cause I'm gonna make some with your face!"

"I don't know if that works as a threat." said Clark, "Wouldn't you want to make my face look like mashed potatoes?"

Clark surged forward in between swings, headbutting Cardin and causing him to stumble back. Cardin clutched his head as he groaned, eyeing Clark with anger.

"Shut up!" shouted Cardin, "You're just a nobody from nowheresville!"

Cardin raised the mace once more, charging at Clark the exact same way. Clark sighed, taking a step back.

"It doesn't matter where you're from." said Clark, "What matters is what you accomplish."

As Cardin began to swing the mace again, Clark didn't block, instead opting for a straight punch to the stomach. Cardin grunted as he was forced back by the strike, stumbling but ultimately keeping his footing.

"And from where I'm standing, you're just a bully that doesn't know how to change up his strategy." said Clark.

"Uh uh!" said Cardin, "No way talent can come from a bunch of poor people."

"It's never about talent." said Clark, "It's about how hard you work and how well you learn."

Cardin roars, charging Clark once more like a bull in a ring. Clark smiled, taking a deep breath.

*WOOSH*

Cardin's sprint began to slow as Clark blew air at him with extreme intensity. Cardin swung his mace in desperation, unable to advance before eventually falling on his back.

"I don't mean to be rude Cardin," said Clark, "But you don't seem like a good learner."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" shouted Cardin, throwing his mace at the hero. Clark chuckled as he caught the mace in his hand to Cardin's amazement.

"See what I mean?" said Clark.

Cardin's nose flared as he gritted his teeth in anger. Scrambling to a standing position, Cardin yelled as he ran at Clark, fists at the ready.

*WHAM!*

Clark strikes Cardin across the jaw with the mace, causing him to fall on his front right in front of Clark.

"Ugh." groaned Cardin, feeling his cheek.

"Sorry." said Clark, "I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

"Mr. Winchester!" said Glynda, "You are in the red, please exit the arena."

Cardin growled, standing up while nursing his jaw. He passed by Clark, grabbing and yanking the mace out of his hands as he went by. Clark sighed, "All you had to do was change up your approach."

* * *

Mercury bounced on the tips of his feet, practicing his kicks as Victor stood across from him. Victor glanced up at Mercury as he continued to practice.

"Hey!" said Victor, "Don't go all Sleet Fighter on me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, nerd." said Mercury.

"Ho ho ho!" chuckled Victor, cracking his neck, "Nerds will rule the world one day, you'll see."

"Ready boys?" said Glynda, "FIGHT!"

Mercury raced forward, leaping into a flying kick. Victor's eyes widen as he blocks the strike with his Omni-tool. Surging forward, Mercury began to rapidly strike at Victor's guard.

"Goddamn it!" shouted Victor, "Now you're really going Sleet fighter on me!"

Victor braced as Mercury's foot strikes his Omni-tool again with a resounding Clang!

_Clang?_

Victor smirked as Mercury kicked at him again, though this time the Omni-tool formed a magnet. As Mercury's foot collided with the Omni-tool, it didn't separate from the gadget. Mercury struggled as Victor pulled him in before transforming the Omni-tool into a giant fist, punching Mercury back a few feet.

"A magnet and a fist?!" said Mercury.

"Yup," said Victor, "and so much more."

Victor pointed at Mercury with the Omni-Tool, watching as the gadget morphed between a variety of different blasters, melee weapons, and tools.

"It's got nearly infinite formations." said Victor, "Ready to beat that?"

Mercury stared at Victor in amazement before chuckling to himself, "Nope."

"Huh?" said Victor, "What do you mean nope?"

"I forfeit." said Mercury.

The crowd in the arena began to boo Mercury as he threw his hands up into the air and walked out. Victor sighed disappointedly, "Man, what a chicken."

* * *

"Mrs. Nikos, are you ready?" asked Glynda.

"Yes." said Pyrrha, nodding as she drew her javelin and shield.

"Mr. Wayne?" said Glynda.

Bruce nodded, putting his helmet on. His in-helmet hud activated, analyzing Pyrrha's various Weapons and armor pieces.

"Alright," said Glynda, "BEGIN!"

Instead of a wild charge or sprint, Pyrrha immediately swapped her javelin into rifle form, taking a knee and firing at Bruce from range. Bruce dived out of the outgoing fire while pulling a smoke pellet from his belt, tossing it across the arena and right at Pyrrha's feet. The pellet explodes, enveloping Pyrrha in smoke and cutting off her sightline. Pyrrha held her breath, choosing to reload instead of advance

_Her semblance is polarity, a particularly powerful semblance. In addition, she's trying to soften me up from range._

Bruce pulled out one of his bladed throwing weapons, though this one had circuitry and a few buttons built into the center.

_So I'd better make a solution._

Typing in some code, Bruce raised his arm before throwing the weapon at Pyrrha as the smoke cleared. Pyrrha's eyes honed into the weapon as it spun through the air, raising her fingers. She uses her semblance sparingly, making sure to divert the weapon's flight path by only the tiniest amount. It's arc changes slightly, flying past her head-

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, the weapon explodes, damaging Pyrrha's aura and knocking her off balance. The crowd collectively gasps in surprise.

"WOAH!" said one observer, "I've never seen anyone hit the great Pyrrha Nikos before!"

"Who would have thought a rich kid like Bruce Wayne could stand against her?!" said another observer.

Bruce sprints forward, closing the distance between him and Pyrrha as she regains her balance. Pulling a flash pellet from his utility belt, Bruce tosses it on the ground just as he reaches Pyrrha. In a split second move, Pyrrha turns away from the flash pellet as it explodes before spinning back around for a strike with her javelin. To her surprise, instead of dodging the strike, Bruce catches the javelin in his hands.

_Gotcha._

Bruce yanks the javelin his way, letting go as he puts Pyrrha in a headlock. Placing his foot behind Pyrrha's, Bruce trips Pyrrha as does a front flip, carrying her with him and causing them both to land on the ground together. Pyrrha struggled as Bruce tightened his grip, pressing her face against the arena floor.

"Haven't seen that one!" said Pyrrha.

"Learned it in the Vacuo mud pits." said Bruce.

Pyrrha tightened her muscles, reaching out towards Bruce's utility belt. Using her semblance, she drew a small explosive pellet from the belt before slamming it down on the ground.

*BANG!*

The explosion damages both the fighter's auras, but succeeds in separating the two. Pyrrha flips to a standing position with both javelin and shield in hand while Bruce rolls to his own standing position. Pyrrha leaps at him, closing the distance in seconds.

_She's fast!_

Bruce dodges a vertical slice from the javelin before dodging a horizontal swipe from the shield. Pyrrha presses onward, throwing a variety of different strikes with both weapons in hand. Bruce continued to step back, dodging all strikes.

_Can't keep this up, she'll wear me down at this rate._

Bruce slips his hand into his belt as Pyrrha strikes him across the chin, breaking his helmet up. Bruce falls to the ground, clutching his chin. His helmet was now open around the mouth, showing gritted teeth. Pyrrha pointed her Javelin at Bruce.

"You're a worthy opponent," said Pyrrha, "You've clearly had a lot of training."

"True," said Bruce, "but I've also been taught extensively in improvisation."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow just as her shield began to beep. Raising the shield, she spotted a circular disk attached to the handguard of the shield just as activated, sending a current of electricity through the shield and zapping Pyrrha. While it only takes a second for Pyrrha to fight through the pain and drop the shield, it's all Bruce needs.

Bruce jumps back to his feet, grabbing Pyrrha's javelin and yanking it from her hands. Thinking quickly, Pyrrha retaliates, grabbing Bruce by the helmet and slamming it into his knees. More of the helmet flaked off as Bruce struck back, cracking Pyrrha across the head with her Javelin. Bruce leaped back after the strike, His entire face now showing out of the mask.

Pyrrha panted, out of breath for what felt like the first time in years. She looked Bruce in the eyes as he tossed the Javelin behind him and put his fists up. She cracked a smile, raising her own fists. The two charged at each other, a fist raised on each side and primed to strike.

"STOP!" shouted Glynda.

The two opponents slid to a stop, fists inches from each other's faces.

"Both of you are in the red." said Glynda, "Congratulations Mr. Wayne, you've become the first person to tie with Pyrrha Nikos."

The arena broke out into applause to the astonishment of both Bruce and Pyrrha as people rose from their seats. Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to find Pyrrha smiling and extending her hand. Bruce raised an eyebrow as he shook her hand.

"Thank you Bruce." said Pyrrha, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Hm," said Bruce, "me too."

Up in the corner of the arena, a woman sat alone, eyeing the warriors in the arena. Mercury slid up next to her, tapping at his scroll.

"What did you glean from these performances?" asked Mercury.

"Hmm," chuckled the woman, "more than you can ever imagine."

* * *

**This chapter was all fighting and originally it had a little more, but I decided to split it up. I had a lot of fun writing the Pyrrha/Bruce fight though, getting that balance of two highly trained fighters was difficult.**

**In other news, I've been officially accepted as a writer at DCNext! My first issue might not come out this month, but Hopefully I can get it out! With that change the pace at which I release chapters for both this fic and for Lightning Strikes may slow down since I'm technically writing 3 stories simultaneously now and on a deadline. However, my DCNext story will release chapters monthly, so it hopefully won't be too much trouble.**

**Reviews:**

**Dracus6: Thanks for understanding my friend!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: Jor-El is based off of how Gary Frank draws him. He would be voiced by Christopher Mcdonald (Superman The Animated Series.) Ace is the same breed as he is in Batman The Animated Series. I like the Kane scene but I don't want him to be too smart. Haven't seen Crisis on Infinite Earths but I saw the Marv Wolfman cameo. The Birds of Prey idea is cool. If I had to crossover Gen-Lock with any Anime, it would be Darling in the Franxx (Heat of the moment decision I don't watch as much anime as I used to.) I have specific plans for Doomsday, you'll have to see.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always!**

**Next Chapter: Lunch with JNPR!**


	31. Excuses

**Announcements down below in the Author's Notes! (If you read Lightning Strikes you've already seen them.)**

* * *

"BSCO?" said Weiss, "Can you do us a favor?"

Teams BSCO and RWBY sat at a lunch table, all eating their own meals. Unfortunately, Blake wasn't present as she was too busy working on the case.

"What's the favor?" asked Clark, "Is it about the dance?"

"Actually, yes!" said Weiss, "We were originally going to have David Rowie and his band perform at the party-"

"You guys got David Rowie!" exclaimed Oliver, "That's insane!"

"Yes, thankfully Beacon is a large enough school that he'll perform for us," said Weiss, "But he's also got a photoshoot lined up that same night, he won't be able to come in for the first half-hour."

"Damn," said Victor, "a dance with no music isn't exactly a dance."

"Exactly," said Weiss, "So I must ask, do you guys play any instruments?"

"Instruments?" said Clark, "Like drums?"

"Yes actually," said Weiss, "I'm looking for a replacement band to play until Rowie arrives, so I need to know if you can play any instruments?"

"My dad taught me to play the guitar." said Clark, "I'm a little rusty, but I could probably help."

"I've done a lot of drumming." said Victor, "It was something to do while my dad did his work."

"I was forced to learn bass by my mom." said Oliver, "and begrudgingly, I got good at it."

"Great!" said Weiss, "Bruce, do you play an instrument? We need one more. I can do the singing."

Bruce continued to chew on his food before swallowing, not even looking Weiss in the eyes, "My mother taught me piano, but I've already stated I'm not going."

"Oh c'mon Bruce!" said Oliver, "Even you have to take a break!"

"I've already relayed the story of Victor Zsasz to you." said Bruce, "I don't need a break."

Bruce finished what was on his plate, wiping his lips with a napkin before standing up.

"Bruce, where are you going?" asked Clark.

"To work." said Bruce.

As Bruce left, the rest of the team sat back down, dejected.

"It's just like with Blake." said Ruby, "Neither of them wants to go."

"There's got to be some way of convincing them." said Clark.

"Hmm," said Yang, "I've got it!"

"Really?" said Ruby.

"Yup!" said Yang, "Meet me here at 6 P.M. tonight Oliver."

"Me?!" said Oliver, "Why do you need me?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." said Yang, getting out of her seat, "We have to go though."

"We do?" said Ruby, checking the time, "Oh crap we do!"

A vein on Weiss's forehead bulged as team RWBY began to scramble from their seats.

"How could you not notice we're late!" shouted Weiss.

"You didn't notice either!" said Ruby.

As the team left, Oliver, Victor, and Clark stayed seated, checking their own watches.

"We still have an hour," said Oliver, "wanna just chill here?"

"Hey, guys!"

Nora's affable voice entered BSCO's ears as team JNPR sat down at their table.

"Oh, hi guys!" said Clark, "How's your day going?"

"Pretty good." said Jaune, "Nice job kicking Cardin's butt Clark."

"Thanks." said Clark, "I just hope he actually improves."

"Why?" said Ren, "Isn't he a fairly hostile personality?"

"Yeah," said Clark, "but we're all trying to be huntsmen here. It's best if we all get good at our jobs."

"True enough." said Pyrrha, "What are your plans for the dance this weekend?"

"Well, if Bruce decides to crawl out of his cave." said Oliver, "We're going to fill in for the band."

"Oh, that certainly sounds nice!" said Pyrrha.

"Speaking of the dance," said Jaune, "can I ask for some advice? Specifically, I want Oliver's advice."

Oliver smirked, "Shoot."

"There's this girl I want to ask to the dance," said Jaune, "but I'm not sure how to do it. I've seen videos of you with tons of girls, how do you do it?"

Oliver's smirk disappeared as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well," he sighed, "The sad answer is money."

"Huh?" said Jaune, "You're kidding right?"

"I tended to surround myself with beautiful models back when I was a jerk." said Oliver, "They were all there because they were getting paid, none of them actually had an emotional connection to me."

"Oh." said Jaune, "I mean, at least one of them might have started to like you?"

"Naw," said Oliver, "I was always a douchebag. If they weren't getting paid they wanted nothing to do with me."

Jaune leaned back into his seat, "Dang, how do I ask her then?"

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" said Pyrrha.

"I don't know." said Jaune, "That doesn't seem very romantic, or memorable."

"Does it have to be?" said Clark, "You're trying to talk about how you feel."

"I guess." said Jaune, "Maybe it's worth a try."

"There you go!" said Oliver, "Problem solved."

"Actually, that makes me wonder." said Nora, "Who are you bringing to the dance?"

All 3 present members of BSCO were taken aback by the question.

"Who would I bring to the dance?" said Clark, "I guess I'd just go alone."

"What about Ruby?" asked Jaune.

Clark nodded, "I guess, she's fun to be around."

"I wonder if Coco would go with me?" said Victor, "I'll have to ask."

"I..." said Oliver, "have someone in mind, but I doubt they'll actually go with me."

"Why not?" asked Ren, "You are a billionaire."

"Well, I don't want them to go with me because of my money." said Oliver, "Plus, there's no way she'd go with me because of that anyway."

"Why not ask her like I'm going to ask my crush." said Jaune.

"It's not that simple," said Oliver, "I have a history with women. It might come off as fake."

"You never know until you try." said Pyrrha.

Oliver sighed, "I'll think about it. For now, we have to figure out how to get Bruce to the party."

Clark put his hand to his chin in thought before snapping his fingers, "I've got an idea! I'll run it across Yang tonight!"

"What's the idea?" asked Victor.

"Bruce won't come willingly, we all know that." said Clark, "We'll just have to be a bit more ...Forceful."

* * *

Bruce crawled down the ladder to the cave, cracking his knuckles as he approached the computer screen.

"Computer, pull up past attempts at the recreation of Crane's fear gas." said Bruce.

The screen lights up, showing various chemical combinations.

"Hmm," said Bruce, "Around 50 potential routes left."

*Shuffle*

Bruce turned around to find Blake shuffling along like a zombie, trying to write notes on the White Fang raid activities using her scroll.

"Blake." said Bruce, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?!" yelped Blake, startled by Bruce's entrance, "When did you get here Bruce?"

"Just now, you didn't hear me come in?" said Bruce, "You must be falling asleep at this rate."

"Maybe, but there's still work to be done." said Blake.

Bruce frowned, walking over to Blake, "Blake, this isn't healthy for you. You didn't even eat today, let alone sleep."

"I'm fine, let's just get to work." said Blake.

"Blake, at least eat something." said Bruce.

"Get off my back will you?!" shouted Blake.

Bruce refused to move an inch, "I've already explained my points to my teammates, but I'll repeat them to you. I've had spaces where I didn't sleep more than 9 hours during a month. I've been dedicated to this fight since I was 10. You have a personal life, you should enjoy it."

"Oh really?!" said Blake in a sarcastic manner, "Well that's funny because I started my fight with the white fang when I was just a child too!"

This took Bruce by surprise.

"I've been fighting actively since I was 12." said Blake, "So don't try and use the personal life excuse on me. I know what it's like to fight hard for a cause, even if mine stopped being noble."

Blake walked up to Bruce, getting in his face, "I know why you're really letting us take this break. You still don't believe we should help you."

Bruce's face remained stone cold.

"You're still hooked on your damn methodology, thinking that this is all your war! You're trying to keep them mostly separate from this mission and the dance is the perfect opportunity." said Blake, "Well guess what, it isn't just your war anymore. It's my war too."

Blake stepped back, giving Bruce some space, "It's not fair to you if I don't help, and I'm not fair to myself if I don't see this through."

Bruce stood there for a moment in silence before sighing, "Fine, I'll let you keep going, but first I'll need some new chemicals from the labs up top. Can you help me with the lifting?"

Blake nodded, "Thanks for making the right call, Bruce."

And with that, Blake turned around and began to ascend the ladder. Reaching the top, Blake cringed after being exposed to the sunlight.

"I've only been downstairs for an hour." said Blake as she looked back down the hatch, "Bruce, you coming?"

"No." said Bruce, "And you're not coming back down here."

As if on queue, the hatch to the cave slammed shut. An audible locking mechanism went into place as Blake stumbled back in surprise.

"What the?!" said Blake, scrambling to the hatch and grabbing the handle, "Bruce what are you doing?!"

"Go get something to eat, rest." said Bruce through a speaker in the hatch, "I'll let you in the morning after the dance."

"DAMN YOU BRUCE!" shouted Blake, now punching the hatch. She sighed, standing up, "Fine, I'll just do research in the library."

Bruce frowned, stepping away from the ladder and towards the computer.

"Restrict entrance to the cave and prohibit the use of its resources to everyone but me." said Bruce, "I'll hole up here for now."

* * *

"So," said Cinder, "how have the prospects been looking?"

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury relaxed in their dorm room. Mercury was reading a comic book while Emerald was on her scroll.

"You're talking about the list?" said Emerald, "I noticed that Kent was already on it."

"Hm, likely the work of Luthor." said Cinder, "He has an unhealthy obsession with the boy."

"Eugh!" said Emerald, "Please don't elaborate."

"Oh it's nothing like that." said Cinder, "He seems to think the boy is extraterrestrial in nature."

"An alien?" said Mercury, "I thought he was smart."

"He is," said Cinder, "granted he may be a bit less...sane than he appears."

"What about Nikos?" said Emerald, "She's a prolific warrior."

"Indeed she is." said Cinder, "Did you notice anything during her skirmish with Wayne?"

"She was doing little movements with her fingers that seem inconsequential." said Mercury, "But it looked like the stuff Wayne was throwing was being led off course. Her semblance seems to center around Polarity."

"Excellent observation Mercury." said Cinder, "And what of Wayne himself?"

"He's already on the list too." said Emerald, "Considering the fact that he's already been harassing the ginger, it's not much of a surprise."

"Understandable." said Cinder, "Especially with his vast skill set in mind. Are there any other notable possibilities?"

"Queen seems to have gone through a rough patch." said Emerald, "But his skill set doesn't seem all that impressive, probably not worth putting on the list."

"Victor Stone is though." said Mercury, "Not only is he as smart as his dad, but that weapon of his has practically endless variations."

"The most adaptable tool in Vale?" said Cinder, "Definitely list-worthy."

Emerald swiped at her scroll before coming upon Victor's face, "Done."

"Hmm, good." said Cinder, standing up, "I'm going to make a call."

"Alright, have fun." said Mercury, going back to his comic.

Cinder stepped out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind her. Pulling out her scroll, She dialed a number before bringing it to her ear.

"Hello Slade." said Cinder.

"My name isn't public knowledge Fall." said Deathstroke, "I'd avoid using it."

"I understand, just don't want our interactions to be lifeless." said Cinder, "We've updated the list, are you holding up your end?"

"Mostly." said Deathstroke, "I'm being forced to sit tight and all I can do is watch Crane gas people with his formula. I've seen and done some sick shit, but this on another level."

"How unfortunate, I assume you're aching for some action." said Cinder.

"Depends on what kind of action." said Deathstroke, "What do you have in mind?"

"There's a dance at the school this weekend." said Cinder, "It will be the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the transmission tower."

"Do you really need backup?" asked Deathstroke.

"No," said Cinder, "but having someone to watch your back is always a good idea."

"...Fine." said Deathstroke, "I'll have to run it by Torchwick so he doesn't throw a fit while I'm gone."

Cinder chuckled, "I'll meet you at 10 this Saturday."

Cinder hung up, placing the scroll in her pocket before creating a small javelin made of glass, "It's all coming together."

* * *

**If you're wondering about the delay, I was working on the first issue of my DCNext series! Check the announcement below or don't if you already read Lightning Strikes! **

**The announcements are as follows:**

**1\. I've been accepted as a writer at DC Next! They're a subbreddit that essentially publishes a shared DC Universe written entirely by fans! Go check it out! If my schedule is right, I should have my first issue out by the third week of March! It's a solo series on CYBORG!**

**2\. This one is even bigger! Around early December, a reader by the name of BulletstormX asked if I was going to make a crossover between Lightning Strikes and RWBYVerse (My other Fic). I was skeptical about the idea, but I ended up coming up with some great ideas and an outline. I was going to wait on announcing this, but considering not one, but two people on my other fic asked (Red and DCDGojira), I just had to announce it now.**

**Allow me to announce LIGHTNING STRIKES THE RWBYVERSE!**

**This crossover will take place after I finish adapting Volume 2 of RWBY and Season 3 of MHA in their respective fics. It won't be canon to either (I want them to remain self contained) but it will still be a big high stakes adventure! It will also end with the reveal of a brand new fic I've been planning for forever!**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow Joestar: Always nice to hear my fight scenes are awesome!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! **

**DCDGojira: I can't really say considering the unique origin I have in mind for Doomsday, so I'll just leave it at that. I did mean to say Batman Beyond, oops! I might make some changes to Kane, but he's still probably gonna be a slightly insane fistfighter! **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Red: Great to have you back my friend, and thanks for the positive words! Thy wish for a Crisis/Crossover has also been granted! I have to ask, what do you think of Lightning Strikes?**

**Also I was unsure of where I would put the Suicide Squad, but after Volume 7 I found the perfect place for them!**

**Thanks for the soundtrack recommendations too!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always!**

**Guest Isa: Glad to see another person likes my fic! Batman was a character I liked pretty much immediately but after reading stories like Superman: American Alien and Superman for all Seasons I really grew to appreciate Big Blue! **

**In terms of Oz, I personally won't make the story all about Bashing him, but instead the characters will take different sides depending on how they feel about his actions. I was a little disappointed with how everyone pretty much immediately turned on Oz so I was hoping to go a little AU on that front. Some characters will understand Oz and his point of view more than others. **

**TLDR: Not really.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always!**

**Evinco: Glad to see you're still reading my fic! There's a lot of untapped character drama in these interactions that I'm just now starting to unearth. **

**Thanks for the feedback as always!**

**Next Chapter: How to get your friends to dance!**


	32. Clark Kent, Master Of Persuasion

"You can do that?!" said Clark, talking to someone on the scroll, "Oh thank you so much, sir! I'll message you when it's time!"

Clark hung up, sitting down with Oliver in the eatery.

"Who was that?" asked Oliver.

"A friend," said Clark, "and the key to getting Bruce to the dance."

"Hey, guys!"

Yang walked by while holding a small rolled up piece of paper, "Thanks for coming, Ollie."

"No problem." said Oliver, "Anything for a friend."

"Right," said Yang, taking a look at Clark, "You're here too, Clark?"

"I've got an idea on how to get Bruce to come to the dance," said Clark, "I just want to run it by you first."

"Alright," said Yang, "I'll hear you out."

Leaning in, Clark whispered in Yang's ear. Oliver watched as Yang's face turned to one of shock before she began to giggle.

"What?" said Oliver, "What did he say?"

"Oh man!" said Yang, "If you do that he's gonna flip out for sure!"

"It's a nuclear option," said Clark, "but you know how stubborn he is. If I do that, he really won't have much choice."

Yang nodded, "That gets the Xiao Long seal of approval for sure!"

Clark nodded, "Thanks Yang, I'll tell him that."

Clark walked out of the eatery, leaving Oliver and Yang alone.

"So," said Oliver, "What's the plan with Blake?"

Yang moved closer, grabbing Oliver by the collar.

"Uh!" yelped Oliver, blushing.

"I need those archery skills." said Yang, "Now let's go!"

"Gah!" yelped Oliver as Yang dragged him along out of the eatery.

* * *

Blake typed away at a keyboard in the Beacon library next to a mug of coffee, looking up news articles detailing White Fang robberies in Vale. Her eyes slowly drifted shut every few minutes before they snapped back open as Blake realized she was falling asleep. Looking at her mug, she realized it was empty.

_I need another cup of coffee._

Standing up, Blake grabbed the mug, taking a walk out of the library. It was a serene evening, the sun was setting and the students were starting to settle into their dorms for the night.

Stepping up to the coffee machine, Blake placed her mug underneath the spout and let the coffee pour into the mug. Sighing, Blake tapped her foot while checking the time.

Suddenly, a red dot appeared on Blake's mug. Blake eyed the dot immediately, waving her hand over it. Blake frowned, realizing what was happening immediately.

"Yang, stop it with the laser." said Blake, "I don't have time to talk."

*Whistle!*

An arrow flies through the air, hitting the coffee machine and shattering Blake's coffee mug.

"REALLY?!" shouted Blake.

"Shh!" said a fellow student in the library.

Blake gave the student a hairy eye before looking back at the broken coffee machine. The arrow was green, signaling to Blake that Oliver was involved too. There was a piece of paper wrapped around the arrow with some notes scribbled on it. Blake grabbed the note and read it out loud in a hushed tone.

"Blake, meet me in Port's classroom in five minutes." said Blake, "If you don't I'll force Oliver to make your bed a pincushion."

Blake groaned, looking back at the remnants of her coffee mug.

_I have to put an end to this nonsense._

* * *

"Is that all you needed me for?" asked Oliver, sitting at a desk with his feet resting on top, "To break Blake's coffee cup? That's not cool."

"Relax Ollie, I need you for more than just that." said Yang, sitting on Professor Port's desk, "Just stick around, trust me."

"Alright." said Ollie, "If you say so."

Yang looked up at the doors to the classroom, "There she is!"

Blake stumbled into the classroom, still barely keeping herself upright as she shuffled down the stairs to Yang. She shot Oliver a look of malice, prompting him to inch away from her while leaning back in his chair. Blake stopped at the table, "This is stupid."

"No it isn't." said Yang, "It's for your health."

"What's more important, my health or stopping Torchwick and all the other awful people he's involved with." said Blake, "If you think Torchwick doesn't take priority you're not thinking clearly."

"Slow down Blake," said Yang, "I'm not going to force you to go, but I do want you to at least hear me out."

Blake sighed, "Go ahead."

Yang scooted over to Blake's side of the table, patting the spot next to her. Blake slumped her shoulders before walking over and sitting next to Yang.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, our parents were huntsmen." said Yang, "While our dad has always been there for us, our mom was a different story. I was mostly raised by Summer Rose, Ruby's mom. She died a couple of years after Ruby was born. She was great. However, when she passed I learned that my mom was actually someone else, Raven Branwen, another of dad's teammates."

"Half sisters." said Oliver, "I probably should have figured with the different hair and eye colors."

"I'm trying to tell a story Ollie." said Yang, "Let me tell it."

Oliver nodded, staying seated.

"I wanted to know why my mom left." said Yang, "I would run around the house every week, looking in every drawer for a clue, even though I never found anything each time."

Yang looked Blake in the eyes, "And then I actually found something. It was an address to a cabin in the woods, I thought that it might hold clues to where my mom was or maybe she was staying there. So when my dad left for the evening, I put Ruby in a little wagon and decided to walk to the cabin."

Yang sat up, a serious look on her face, "It was grueling, I walked for hours and hours in those woods. My legs got cut up and I even sprained an ankle, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I was ready and willing to do anything to find answers, no matter what happened."

Yang got on her feet, "And then I got there. It was a broken down uninhabitable nightmare that didn't hold any clues, even worse, there were grimm there. I was so determined on giving it my all to get there that I didn't even consider anything dangerous waiting on the other end. It would have been the death of both me and Ruby if our uncle, a huntsman like our parents, didn't follow us and pull us out of the fire."

Yang turned back to Blake, "Without that stroke of luck, my obsession with finding my mom would have killed me."

Blake looked down, avoiding Yang's gaze, "It's not the same thing, I'm not a child."

"You're missing the point," said Yang, "It's not about being naive or young, it's about not letting your goals hijack your life."

"What does that mean?" asked Blake.

"I didn't want to do this," said Yang, "but I mean I don't want you ending up like Bruce."

"What?!" said Blake, "That's absurd, Bruce is trying to do some real good in the world. Why wouldn't I want to be like Bruce?!"

Yang turned to Oliver, "Ollie, you're on Bruce's team. You know him better than anyone. Explain what I'm talking about."

Oliver's eyes widened at the impromptu call to action, sitting up straight in his chair.

"It's true, Bruce is relentless when it comes to his goals of bringing criminals down and making sure people are safe." said Oliver, "But that's all he does."

"So?" asked Blake.

"It's all work." said Oliver, "Think about it, we seem to be the first friends he's made in a long time. Even then, I don't think he really...plans to stop."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is he's let his parents' deaths define him." said Oliver, "He seems set on just improving the world until he dies, and he doesn't seem to want to do anything else."

"Isn't that what a huntsman does?" asked Blake.

"I guess," said Oliver, "but huntsmen have lives outside of work, Bruce doesn't. I have to ask, do you really want to be like Bruce, letting your goals control you until it's the only thing you can hang onto?"

Blake looked away, silent.

"Bruce is right in a way, we have normal lives, he doesn't." said Oliver, "He's willingly thrown away his chance at a normal childhood, you haven't."

Blake remained silent, still indecisive.

"We aren't asking you to stop." said Yang, "Just take a second to breathe, rest, have fun."

Blake looked up at Yang, staring her in the eyes before nodding, "Ok, I'll rest, but if you want me to go to the dance I'll do it on one condition."

"Name it." said Yang.

Blake looked to Oliver, "Bruce has to agree to come too."

"What? Why?" asked Oliver.

"You said he threw away his chance of a normal childhood." said Blake, "I disagree. I don't think it's too late for Bruce. If you can convince him to take a breather too, I'll be all for it."

Blake got up, stretching her arms before walking up the stairs, "He deserves a break more than any of us."

Blake walked out the door, leaving Oliver and Yang alone in the classroom.

"Well, let's hope Clark succeeds." said Oliver, "Or else the dance won't be all that fun."

"Relax," said Yang, "his plan is foolproof, I can vouch for it."

"That might not be a good sign." said Oliver.

"Pfft, and you're one to talk." said Yang.

"Hey c'mon," said Oliver, "I'm just saying we aren't the smartest of the bunch."

"Speak for yourself!" said Yang in a playful manner.

As Yang and Oliver began to chuckle, Yang got a text on her scroll.

"Hang on, let me take this." said Yang, walking away.

Suddenly, Oliver felt his own pocket vibrate. Pulling out his scroll, Oliver realized it was from Victor.

_Vic: Yo, I asked Coco out and SHE SAID YES!_

Oliver smiled.

_Ollie: Good for you dude. Proud of you._

_Vic: Hey, did you ask Yang out?_

Oliver's eyes widened.

_Ollie: Why would I ask her out?_

_Vic: I'm not stupid, she's totally the girl you're crushing on._

Oliver swore under his breath.

_Ollie: Listen, I'm definitely not a good enough person for her. She'll find someone better._

_Vic: Shut the hell up about the "I'm not a good person" BS. You've changed for the better. Just ask her out!_

"Hey Ollie!" said Yang.

"Huh?!" said Oliver, shoving his scroll in his pocket, "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go help set up some of the party decorations," said Yang, "Wanna help?"

"Uh, sure." said Oliver, getting out of his seat. As the two walked out of the classroom, Oliver thought over Victor's words. As they walked through the hallways of Beacon, he reached his hand out, considering grabbing her shoulder. Ultimately though, he retracted his hand, putting it in his pocket.

_Oliver Queen, you are a complete and utter Pussy._

* * *

Bruce tapped away at his computer, taking a deep breath. He had narrowed the scarecrow formula down to under ten possible chemical combinations and he was eager to try them. He checked his watch.

_Getting late._

Returning to the computer, Bruce continued until he heard a knock on the hatch.

"Bruce? It's Clark."

Bruce groaned, staying seated, "Don't bother Clark, I've locked everyone out until after the dance."

The knocking started to get louder, "Bruce, we need to talk, let me in."

"No." said Bruce, "and don't bother forcing your way through, the hatch is made from solid stee-"

*CRASH!*

Bruce whirls around as the hatch falls from its spot over the ladder to the cave floor, a notable fist-sized dent in the plating. Clark dropped down as a very pissed off Bruce practically jumped out of his chair.

"What are you doing?!" said Bruce, "The cave is exposed to the world now!"

"I'll fix it up later!" said Clark, "But you didn't give me any choice in the matter."

Bruce slumped back in his chair, "If this is about the dance you know there's no changing my mind."

"Maybe, but I have to at least try." said Clark, "Bruce, you've been doing this for a long time."

"Yes, and I don't intend to stop now." said Bruce.

"I'm not asking you to," said Clark, "I'm just asking you to try and have fun for one night."

"What's the point?" asked Bruce, "I can work at peak performance for days on end. I don't need as much rest as the others. Besides, I've made my choice when it comes to a normal childhood."

"It's not too late." said Clark, "You can still enjoy these years. Think about what your parents would have wanted for you."

Bruce looked back at Clark, a dark look in his eyes, "Bringing up my parents is low, especially for you Clark."

Clark had a somber look on his face, "I'm not trying to insult them, I'm trying to ask you to look through their eyes. Would they want their son to never enjoy life again and just fight crime his entire life?"

Bruce frowned, keeping his eyes in Clark's.

"One night," said Clark, "that's all I ask."

Bruce turned around in his chair, tapping away at his keyboard, "I can't."

Clark sighed, pulling out his scroll, "Then I have to go with plan b."

"I won't leave this cave willingly." said Bruce, "It'll never happen."

"As my Pa always says," said Clark, bringing the scroll to his ear, "there's always a way."

The scroll rang for only a few seconds before the person on the other end picked up, "Mr. Kent?"

Bruce recognized the voice immediately, "Alfred?!"

"You were right," said Clark, rubbing his eyes, "Bruce was too stubborn, do what you have to do."

"My pleasure." said Alfred.

Suddenly, the cave's lights turned off as the monitor for the cave computer lit up with Alfred's face.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" asked Bruce.

"Much like you've revoked your teammate's access to the cave, I'm revoking your access." said Alfred.

"Alfred," said Bruce, "what I'm doing is life and death. It needs to be done."

"You forget, I'm a skilled Chemist and analyst as well." said Alfred, "I can pick up where you left off."

Bruce trembled, "I can still do it faster."

"Perhaps, but at the cost of your humanity." said Alfred.

"What?!" said Bruce, "That's preposterous!"

"Master Bruce, I'm deathly afraid for you each time you go out to fight what you hate so much." said Alfred, "But I'm even more afraid that in the future, after years upon years of service, without the love and support of others you will simply descend into the violence and become what killed your parents."

Bruce was wide-eyed, having nothing to combat Alfred's words.

"Please sir, listen to the Kent boy." said Alfred, "Spend one night for yourself. You can return to business afterward."

And with that, the cave shut down, leaving Bruce and Clark alone. Clark stepped forward, "Bruce?"

"You couldn't convince me." said Bruce, "So you took my choice away?"

Clark looked grim, "I didn't want to do it this way, but you can be pretty bullheaded."

Bruce sighed, leaning back in his chair, "I guess so."

Bruce looked back at Clark, "So, what should I wear to the dance?"

"Wait!" said Clark, "You're actually gonna go now?!"

"The alternative is sitting in the cave being unproductive." said Bruce, "I should at least give the dance a try-"

Bruce yelped as Clark tackled him out of the chair with a hug, squeezing him tight.

"Clark! My spine!" gasped Bruce.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Clark, putting Bruce down.

Bruce stretched out, resetting his back, "I'll need to brush up on my party behaviors, I haven't gone to one since I was nine after all."

"I think it's a little more casual than that." said Clark, leading Bruce to the ladder. Bruce looked down at the hatch, prompting Clark to look too.

"Oh, right!" said Clark, "Just go up, I'll meet you up there."

Bruce nodded, climbing the ladder until he reached the top. Turning back, Bruce watched as Clark leaped up through the hole with the hatch.

"You'll need tools to-"

Bruce stopped mid-sentence when Clark placed the hatch over the opening and sealed all the sides with his heat vision. Looking back at Bruce, Clark gave him a thumbs up.

"Ugh!" said Bruce, facepalming, "Being in the same band as you is going to be disastrous."

* * *

**Hey! I made it back! Just finished a big two part origin story for a character in my other fic. It's really dark so writing this was a lot more fun!**

**Also I know I've already spewed a bunch about DCNext, but I just need to state that it's a subreddit just in case people missed it.**

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: I like the op!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: The villain will be Mongul, and it won't play out like a traditional Crisis. The multiverse thing sounds like a great idea! I currently have 3 ideas/upcoming fics. One is a more traditional fic that will launch at the end of the crossover (It will be another DC Character/MHA fic.) as well as one involving Fairy Tail. Funnily enough, for the Halloween and Christmas chapters of MHA, I wrote myself talking to Constantine to both prologue and epilogue the stories in the house of mystery (Thanks DCDGojira for the idea!). **

_**P.S. I'm totally fluorescent.**_

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Hyper-Nexus: My Cyborg chapter will drop on the 18th this month. I've had positive feedback from the other writers so it should be good!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always!**


	33. Final Preparations

"Alright," said Weiss, "three, two, one, go!"

Music began to blast from the speakers as Bruce, Clark, Oliver, and Victor went to town with their respective instruments onstage. Victor slammed the sticks down on the drums, Clark and Oliver jammed out on the guitar and bass, and Bruce played a melody on the piano. The four played a decent rock melody, though Clark's beats were slipping a little and Oliver was a little slow.

"Stop stop stop!" called Weiss, prompting the music to cease.

"That wasn't too bad." said Ruby, tying some party decorations over the door to the dance hall.

"Clark and Oliver are off tempo," said Weiss, "Especially Clark."

"Sorry, I haven't gotten used to the guitar," said Clark, "Nobody told me it was electric."

"It's ok, there's still time." said Weiss, "Oliver, you were closer, but you definitely lied when you said you were good at bass."

"WHAT!" said Oliver, "I'm not that bad."

"No, you aren't." said Weiss, chuckling, "I'm just messing with you."

Oliver frowned, "Weiss, you're turning into Yang."

Weiss's eyes widened, "I most certainly am not!"

"Of course you are!" said Yang, bringing another loudspeaker into the room. She was followed shortly by Blake.

"Blake!" said Ruby, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually." said Blake, "Yang was right, I did need to take time to sleep."

"It's good to have you back Blake," said Weiss, "Don't worry about the case, it's still being worked on."

Blake nodded, taking a look at the stage that team BSCO was on, "You guys are looking pretty good."

"We always look good!" said Victor, "Hopefully we'll play good."

"I bet you guys will be fine." said Blake, spotting Bruce on the piano, "Hey, you made it!"

"I didn't exactly have a choice." Bruce said blankly.

Blake raised her eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"I kinda had Alfred lock him out of the cave." said Clark, "So it was either do nothing or come to the dance for him."

"Heh," said Blake, "sounds like something Yang would come up with."

"Actually, I came up with it." said Clark, "Though I ran it by Yang and she seemed to love it."

"Best idea ever!" said Yang, tuning the speaker.

"Well, I guess that settles it," said Blake, "I'll come to the dance."

"Hooray!" said Ruby.

"There's just one more thing." said Blake.

Blake got up onto the stage, walking over to Bruce, "When Yang and Oliver were convincing me to take a break, Oliver said some things about you."

"Did he now?" said Bruce, eyeing Oliver and causing him to clam up in silent terror.

"Yeah, he said that you threw away your chance at a normal childhood." said Blake.

Bruce contemplated the words, "He's right, I did throw my childhood away."

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Blake, "The dance is an opportunity to relax, to regain lost strength. In your case, it's an opportunity to make up for lost time."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Bruce.

Blake extended her hand, "You haven't been to a party since you were nine. I haven't been to a party since I was 11. Why don't we try this party together?"

Blake smiled, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Bruce's eyes widened, her request catching him off guard. Yang dropped the speaker on the ground, giggling.

"Oh that's so cute!" said Yang.

"Can you PLEASE not make this awkward!" said Blake.

"I accept." said Bruce.

Blake turned back to Bruce in shock, "Really?"

"It could be fun." said Bruce, "Which is apparently something I don't have according to Oliver."

Oliver flinched even more, considering placing his bass on the stage and running for his life.

"But it's something I want to try out." said Bruce.

"Great!" said Blake, "I'll see you at the dance!"

Blake turned around and hopped off the stage, following Yang as she left to grab another speaker.

"Hey Clark," said Victor, "weren't you also supposed to ask someone out?"

Clark looked at Victor in confusion, "What?"

"Didn't we discuss this with JNPR?" said Victor, "if only half of us have dates the other half wouldn't exactly look as good."

"Peer pressure isn't gonna help you Victor." said Clark.

"I'm not peer pressuring," said Victor, "Seriously, if you don't wanna go with somebody to the dance, it's all good."

Clark glanced at Ruby, who was currently struggling to set up a table.

"Alright, I might as well give it a try." said Clark.

Jumping off the stage, Clark approached Ruby, "Need some help?"

"No! This stupid table will cooperate eventually!" said Ruby, working tirelessly to open the foldable table. After a few seconds of no progress, Ruby sighed, "Fine."

Clark smiled, grabbing the table and folding it open before placing it on the floor.

"Thank you." said Ruby, dejected, "I need to drink more milk."

"Hey, I come from a farm," said Clark, "I can ask my Pa to send some milk."

"No no, it's fine." said Ruby, "I'll just have to do more weapon training."

Clark nodded, "So...the dance. Do you want to come with me?"

"Huh?" said Ruby, eyes wide, "Like as a...date?"

"As a friend." said Clark, "I've never been to a dance before, so it would be nice to have someone nearby."

"Oh, ok!" said Ruby, "That sounds good, Bestest of friends!"

Ruby gave Clark a fist bump before walking out to grab some more decorations, leaving Weiss the only non-BSCO member left. Getting a notification on her scroll, Weiss's eyes widened.

"Good news, David Rowie's photoshoot should finish early. You'll only need to play two songs." said Weiss, "Unfortunately, I have to guide them through Beacon when they get here, so I won't be able to sing."

"Then who'll do vocals?" asked Victor.

Weiss shrugged, "One of you I guess."

BSCO looked at each other, "We'll figure it out." said Bruce.

Weiss nodded, "Good, I have to make preparations elsewhere then! Have fun practicing!"

Weiss took her leave, letting BSCO alone.

"So..." said Victor, "What's up with you and Yang Ollie?"

"What about me and Yang?" asked Oliver.

"You didn't ask her out you chicken!" said Victor, "C'mon it's clear you like her!"

"Shouldn't we talk about who's gonna sing?" asked Clark.

"It's no use Clark," said Bruce, "let them talk about this first then we can get to discussing the important stuff."

"This is important." said Victor, "I'm not even trying to pressure you. It's clear you like this girl and you're too afraid to tell her how you feel."

"It's not that I'm intimidated!" said Oliver, "I'm afraid that on the inside I'm still the garbage person I used to be."

Victor sat up from the drums, marching over to Oliver.

"Vic?" asked Oliver, "What are you-"

*WHACK!*

Victor slapped Oliver across the face, eliciting a cringe from Clark.

"Jeez Victor!" said Clark, "That was harsh!"

"You're afraid that she'll think you haven't improved?" said Victor, "Then prove that isn't true to yourself and to her!"

Oliver took a step back, nursing his cheek, "I...have an idea!"

Oliver's eyes seemed to spark as he pulled out his scroll, sending something to there rest of team BSCO's scrolls, "These are the songs we should play, I'll sing."

"How are you a good singer?" asked Clark.

Oliver smiled, taking a deep breath before starting to sing.

_And I want a moment to be real!_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel!_

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong!_

_And how, can the world want me to change!_

_They're the ones that stay the same!_

_They don't know me!_

_Cuz I'm not here!_

Oliver completed the verse, taking a look at his shocked teammates.

"Wow." said Clark, "You can sing!"

"Of course I can sing!" said Oliver, "I've got some naturally good vocal cords."

"It's perfect!" said Victor, "Now we just gotta practice!"

As the team got back into their respective positions, Oliver realized something.

"Hey guys?" said Oliver, "What are we gonna wear?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ollie?" asked Clark.

"C'mon!" said Oliver, "What's wrong with a bit of Tux shopping with the boys!"

Team BSCO stood in front of a fancy clothing store, a store Oliver had led them to pick outfits for the dance.

Clark tugged at his t-shirt, "I've never been to one of these places, are you sure we shouldn't just-"

"No way you're getting out of this Clark!" said Oliver, "And don't worry about the price, I'm buying! We've all got to look good!"

Clark sighed, pushing his glasses towards his face, "Alright, take us in."

Oliver smirked, leading the team into the shop. It was a fairly elite establishment with different ranks of undershirts, jackets, dress pants, and dress shoes. A tailor approached them, holding his measuring tape.

"Ah, Mister Queen, here for your appointment?" said the tailor.

"Yes!" said Oliver, "Everyone here needs a suit!"

"We can measure two at a time." said the Tailor, "Who shall go first?"

Oliver gestured at Clark and Bruce, "How about you two?"

"Uh, sure!" said Clark, nervous. Bruce answered wordlessly with a nod.

"Alright gentlemen!" said the tailor, turning around, "Follow me!"

As Clark and Bruce followed the tailor into the measuring room, Oliver and Victor took a seat in the waiting area.

"So, you sure this plan is gonna work with Yang?" asked Victor.

"Maybe," said Oliver, "I'm just not sure I'm the type of guy she's interested in."

"Dude, you're kidding." said Victor.

"No, really." said Oliver, "She seems like she wants someone really...respectable."

"Do you want to get slapped again?" asked Victor, "Cause right now that's where you're headed."

Oliver chuckled, "Heh, I'll stop being so sorry for myself."

"It's not your money that makes you who you are Oliver." said Victor, poking at Oliver's chest, "It's the archer, the hero on the inside. That's the real you."

Oliver felt the spot where Victor poked, "Thanks Victor, you know that means the world to me. I'm sure Yang will love what I've got planned."

* * *

"Uh, are they supposed to measure there?" asked Clark as the tailor measured Clark's legs.

"Yes, he's supposed to measure your entire body." said Bruce, letting another tailor measure his arms, "You're fine."

Clark shifted nervously as the tailor rolled up his tape, "I'll be back in a few minutes gentlemen!"

The tailor exits, leaving Bruce and Clark alone.

"So...how's it feel, Bruce?" asked Clark, "To be going to a party again?"

"It feels..." said Bruce, "Oddly cathartic. Like I'm getting a chance to really exhale after holding my breath for years."

Clark smiled, "Good to know."

Clark pulled out his scroll, shifting through his messages, "So...Blake huh?"

"What about Blake?" asked Bruce.

"You're going on a date with her to the dance!" said Clark, "I mean, that's gotta mean something?"

Bruce raised his eyebrow at Clark, "It's funny, we were so different at a glance. She was a revolutionary White Fang member and I was the child of an empire. But the more I interacted with her, the more I realized what we had in common. We were both trained as soldiers for a purpose. We're both dedicated to our goals for justice. Even stranger, she seems to have the uncanny ability to read me. Some moments she knows me better than I know myself."

Bruce looked back at Clark, who was staring at him, "What is it?"

"Bruce..." said Clark, "I want you to know that you should make the most of the dance. I think you'll really enjoy it."

Bruce chuckled, something very out of character, "Alright, whatever you say Bruce."

"Alright," said the tailor, bringing Oliver and Victor in, "Please seat yourselves Mr. Kent, Mr. Wayne. We'll be out shortly."

* * *

Clark and Bruce sat down outside the shop, watching the pigeons fly over the streets of Vale.

"I can hear a lot of them." said Clark, "Flapping around. We don't have that many in Smallville."

"What kind of birds do you have in Smallville?" asked Bruce.

"Mostly eagles." said Clark, "It's a quiet town, I'm thankful for Ma and Pa taking me in."

Bruce nodded, enjoying the idyllic setting until he caught something Clark said.

_Taking me in?_

"I've never asked, how far does your hearing go?" asked Bruce.

"I've never measured," said Clark, "But I'd guess a mile or two."

Bruce nodded, "Impressive, and what about your vision."

"Which one?" asked Clark, "X-ray or heat?"

"Both." said Bruce, "What are they like?"

Clark took off his glasses, "Heat vision is like focusing your energy, your soul into your eyes to output. X-Ray is more about focusing your vision."

"And what about your strength and durability." asked Bruce, "How do they play into this?"

"I've had them for a long time." said Clark, "They've been around since I was about 5."

"Hmm," said Bruce, "Were you born in Smallville?"

Clark looked at Bruce nervously, "I...don't know where these questions are coming from Bruce."

"You mentioned your mother and father took you in." said Bruce, "I just want to know what that means."

Clark looked back at Bruce wide-eyed.

_Should I tell him about this? That I'm not...normal?_

Clark looked around, scanning the area for people nearby before turning back to Bruce.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." said Clark.

Bruce nodded, letting Clark speak.

"I wasn't born in Smallville, but I was raised since I was a baby." said Clark, "My Ma and Pa found me in a rocket that crashed into one of their fields, they took me in despite the strange first impressions. We don't really know where I came from, but considering my powers, I'm probably some kind of Atlesian experiment."

Bruce's eyes widened, "That explains why your skill and power set is so different from everyone else's."

Clark nodded, "Please don't tell anyone about this, even Oliver and Victor."

Bruce sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'll respect your privacy."

"Thank you." said Clark, leaning back in his chair, "Bruce, you don't think I'm a freak do you?"

Bruce looked Clark up and down, "Absolutely not, you're my friend."

Clark's eyes widened, "Y-You called me your friend."

Bruce rolled his eyes, getting up from the bench, "Quit it, it's not that significant."

"It totally is!" said Clark, getting up as well, "You've never said anyone was your friend!"

"And I'll never say it again if you don't pipe down!" said Bruce, his gaze on the entrance to the shop, "Look, here come Oliver and Victor."

Oliver and Victor exited the shop as the tailor held the door open.

"Thank you sir!" said the tailor, "Your suits shall be ready by the eve of this Saturday!"

"Sounds good!" said Oliver, shaking the tailor's hand, "Have a nice day!"

As the tailor closed the door, Oliver and Victor walked over to their teammates.

"Alright, we're all set." said Oliver, "Now to practice!"

The four joined up,

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Victor.

"Absolutely," said Oliver, "By the end of the dance, the denizens of Beacon will never forget us!"

"I'm surprised you know the word denizen." said Bruce.

"Why is he suddenly so sassy?" asked Oliver.

"Hey, it's better than him sitting in a cave all day." said Clark.

The four laughed, enjoying each other's company.

"You know," said Clark, "after the dance, we could end up biting off more than we can chew."

"Translation, we could all die." said Victor.

"So let's make this dance one to remember, not just for us, but for everyone." said Clark, placing his fist in between everyone, "BSCO?"

Victor chuckled, immediately joining Clark with his own fist, "BSCO."

It took Oliver a second to catch on, "Ah, I see." said Oliver, placing his fist in the center, "BSCO."

And then there was one.

All eyes were on Bruce as he made his own fist, placing it into the center, "BSCO."

Clark grinned as the team threw their hands into the sky, all screaming, "BSCO!"

* * *

**The final chapter before the DANCE! I've been planning for this chapter for a while now, there's gonna be some great stuff next time!**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: Ghost Han is my favorite scene. I liked the scene though if it comes into play I'll probably make a few changes. **

**Thanks for the feedback!  
**

**Red: If Mister Miracle is at all involved, I will definitely include Oberon! As for Apokolips war, it looks like a loose adaptation of the Darkseid War Justice League comic. I haven't really kept up with the AU movies but I plan to start soon. As always, you also bring the good OPs!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: DANCE!**


	34. DANCE (Oliver Sings A Song About Love)

"It's not here yet!" said Victor.

"That's the problem!" said Oliver.

Oliver paced around BSCO's room as his teammates lounged about. Victor was currently aggravated with Oliver's needless worrying and was hoping to get him to calm down, though Clark and Bruce remained fairly calm.

"Not only have our suits not arrived, but there are a million other things that could go wrong!" said Oliver, "My voice might crack, I might fall off the stage, I might forget to pop a breath mint!"

"Ollie!" said Victor, grabbing Oliver and stopping him in his tracks, "You're going to be fine! Just calm down!"

"I don't know," said Oliver, "there's so much to worry about."

"Just take a deep breath." said Victor.

Oliver's breath shuddered but gradually began to slow.

*Ding* *Dong*

"See!" said Victor, "there are the suits!"

Opening the door, Clark was greeted by the tailor, who handed him 4 separate boxes. Thanking the tailor, Clark retreated inside the dorm and gave a box to each of his teammates.

"They're all labeled with our names." said Clark.

Oliver nodded, opening his box only for his mouth to fall open in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Clark.

"This will either look perfect for me," said Oliver, "Or I would be better off wearing a dress."

Bruce opened his, obtaining a casual smirk, "Perfect."

Vic opened his, immediately chuckling, "Ha, now this is classy."

Clark opened his, observing the suit in front of him, "This isn't as flashy as I expected, but that's good. I like simple colors."

"So," said Victor, "Is it time?"

Oliver glanced at the clock, "Well our show begins in an hour. So yeah, it's definitely time."

Clark nodded, "Alright guys, this is it. Time to have some fun!"

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" asked Coco, currently sitting in her dorm room putting on her beige dress.

"It's Victor from BSCO, I'm here to take Coco to the dance!" said Victor from behind a door.

Coco grinned, slipping on her heels as she walked to the door and opened it, revealing team BSCO, specifically Oliver and Victor.

"Wow!" said Coco, "You went to Louis' tailor shop right?"

"Yup!" said Victor, "We sure did."

Victor stood in the hallway, clad in a white undershirt and dress shirt. His top contrasted with the black bow tie, pants, and shoes.

"You look like James Blonde." said Coco, "An Ivory tuxedo, right?"

"Yup, I know how to dress smart." said Victor, "But thank Ollie for paying."

Coco leaned to her right, spotting Oliver in a surprisingly vibrant green getup. A normal white undershirt was placed against a lime green tie, dress shirt, and pants. He nervously tapped his brown shoes as she looked him up and down.

"Yay or nay?" asked Oliver.

"Yay," said Coco, "there is absolutely no way this could look better on you."

"Oh good!" wheezed Oliver, breathing a sigh of relief.

Coco glanced around the hallway, "Where are Clark and Bruce?"

"They're picking up their own dates," said Oliver, "We'll meet up at the dance entrance."

Coco nodded, "So...how do they look?"

* * *

"Bruce, I'm scared." said Clark.

"Of what?" asked Bruce.

"I'm scared that I'll get so frustrated at this damn tie that I'll just burn it!" said Clark.

"Hmm, I never hear you curse." said Bruce.

"Well good! My ma taught me not to curse!" said Clark.

The two stood outside team RWBY's dorm, though Clark was fiddling with his tie. Bruce sported a classic tuxedo while Clark wore a blue dress shirt and pants combined with a red tie.

"Hold on," said Bruce, "I've got it."

Bruce grabbed Clark by the tie and properly knotted the clothing. Clark readjusted his glasses before smiling.

"Thank's Bruce." said Clark.

"No problem." said Bruce.

"Sorry we're late!"

Ruby stumbled out the door in a red dress, clearly unfamiliar with the heels on her feet. Blake stepped out as well, sporting an elegant black dress.

"You look quite nice!" said Clark.

"Thanks, I wish I could wear my hood though!" said Ruby, still trying to keep her footing.

"Do you need help?" asked Clark.

"No, I'm fine!" said Ruby, stumbling a little more before sighing, "Ok, I need help."

Clark smiled like he always does, looping his arm underneath Ruby's and walking her along. Bruce walked up to Blake, offering his hand.

"Shall we?" asked Bruce, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"But of course!" said Blake, taking his hand.

* * *

Neon spotlights cast a rainbow of color over the dance floor as the Beacon Students all danced to the opera music playing over the loudspeakers. People milled around near the tables and the punch bowl as well, simply tapping to the beat. It wasn't a lifeless party, not by a long shot, but it definitely wasn't the best it could be.

Yang stood at the doors in her white dress, making sure to welcome anyone and everyone coming in. As the door creaked open, Yang glanced that way and promptly squealed in delight.

"Oh!" said Yang, "You're all here!"

BSCO walked in with Ruby, Blake, and Coco, all clad in their suits and dresses. Yang skipped over to Ruby, grabbing her head and hugging it tightly.

"You look beautiful!" said Yang, "How's the dress?"

"Tight." groaned Ruby, clearly uncomfortable, "The heels are digging into my feet."

"That's normal," said Yang, "Weiss fights in those all the time."

"She defies logic." said Ruby.

Letting go of Ruby, Yang waltzed over to the others, "Looking good Blake."

Blake nodded, "Same to you!"

Yang's eyes widened when she saw Oliver, "Ollie?! What an outfit! You really want to stand out don't you!"

Oliver's face went through a variety of expressions before landing on a smile, "Yup, I wanted to stand out! Especially to….someone."

Victor facepalmed at Oliver's refusal to talk to Yang about his feelings.

"We would love to join the party right away, but we have some songs to play." said Clark.

"Oh yeah, you guys are filling in!" said Yang, "Can't wait to hear it!"

Oliver nodded as the rest of the team began their walk towards the backstage to set up. Blake tapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"I haven't heard you play." said Blake, "How good is your Piano?"

Bruce's face was expressionless, "The best."

"Heh, I'll take your word for it." said Blake.

As everyone walked backstage, Bruce reflected on how the night was going. Despite a lingering urge to continue his work, he found that he was somehow….enjoying himself.

* * *

Oliver peeked out from behind the curtain, noticing that a collection of students had gathered in front of the stage. They milled about, clearly bored with the generic music coming out of the speakers. They wanted something bold, something live, and Oliver was not ready to give it to them.

"Oliver, your bass isn't hooked up." said Clark.

"Oh!" said Oliver, noticing that he was indeed disconnected, "Sorry, let me get that."

As Oliver hooked up his instrument, Bruce noticed how he seemed to fumble about with the instrument.

"Oliver, take a breath." said Bruce, "I understand that you're nervous, but we've been practicing, this won't go wrong."

Oliver peeked his head out again, spotting Yang in the crowd, "We've never performed live."

"Ollie, just stop." said Clark, "Stop and listen to me."

Oliver sighed, closing the curtain and making eye contact with Clark, "Alright, I'm listening."

"First, chill out." said Clark "Second, I know that the second song is for Yang."

Oliver nodded, "That's the one I'm most nervous about, what if she thinks it's stupid."

"Oliver, that's not how you should be thinking about this." said Clark, "For one, this whole thing isn't just for Yang, it's for the school."

"Right." said Oliver.

"But there's something else." said Clark, "You're not just doing this for Yang or Beacon, you should be doing this for yourself. This is a dance, a party! The point is to have fun, so let's have fun!"

"Huh," said Oliver, putting Clark's views into perspective, "I never thought of it that way."

"Don't just play for Beacon," said Clark, "play for yourself!"

Oliver smiled, his anxieties and worries beginning to melt away, "Alright, I think I've got this!"

Oliver turned, letting the rest of his team get into their positions. Bruce sat down at the piano across from Victor while Clark tuned his guitar.

"Ready guys?" asked Oliver.

"Ready!" said the rest of the team.

"Ok," said Oliver, clutching his bass, "Let's make some music!"

The curtains unraveled, revealing the crowd of cheering students. However, as thee spotlights landed on the stage and team BSCO was revealed, the cheering began to die down. Soon, the entire room was silent.

"Uh," said Clark, "were they informed that Rowie would be late?"

"I don't believe so." said Bruce.

"Ugh, great." said Victor.

Oddly enough, instead of feeling disheartened, the circumstances actually bolstered Oliver's confidence.

"Good evening everyone!" said Oliver, speaking into the mic, "I know you were all expecting David Rowie, but unfortunately he's at a photoshoot and will be running a little late."

The crowd groaned in disappointment, putting even more pressure on the team.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." said Oliver, "But we'll be delivering a couple of our own songs in the meantime."

The crowd shuffled about, clearly not impressed. But Oliver simply smiled before bringing the microphone up to his lips, "This one's a classic by Phelton John!"

**(Crocodile Rock)**

It started with Bruce's piano, playing both synth notes and classic piano notes. He hummed away, playing the notes in perfect rhythm. After a small solo, the rest of the team joined in, Victor began by settling into a beat, alternating between the drums and the cymbals. Clark went into a subtle guitar strum while Oliver beat on his bass, singing into the microphone. As the song began to glaze over everyone's ears, the disappointment of not seeing David Rowie in person began to fall away.

"Wow!" said Ruby, "Who knew Oliver could sing?"

"He's really getting into it!" said Blake.

As Oliver sang, the song entered another Piano only section minus his vocals. Placing the bass on the stage, he began to dance while continuing to sing.

"Woah!" said Yang, "He's got some moves!"

Clark stared at Oliver in awe, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. This was just super funny to him.

"He's going a little ham right now." said Clark.

"You don't need to tell me!" said Victor.

The crowd cheered as the song went on, their disappointment now gone. Some students took partners while others jammed out alone, but it was clear that everyone was hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock.

"Bruce wasn't lying." said Blake, "He is good on the piano."

Bruce finessed the keys on his instrument, pumping out excellent solo after excellent solo. Victor slammed his sticks down on the drums, making sure everyone heard it. Clark's guitar even got more intense, allowing him to stretch musical muscles he hadn't stretched in years. Oliver laughed in between lines, doing a backflip on stage to the cheers of the crowd.

As the song died down, the students began to applaud BSCO. Bruce had an oddly surreal feeling at that moment. Normally, when he got a job done, he would just move onto the next one, refusing to accept any recognition of his own deeds. But this, actually getting cheered for what he was doing, it felt exhilarating.

"How was that?" asked Oliver, speaking into the microphone.

The crowd cheered in response, sending a clear enough message to Oliver, "Alright, glad it was great! We've got one more song lined up, and this one is a doozy."

Oliver took a deep breath, checking behind him to see if his teammates were ready. They all responded with an ok, reassuring Oliver that they were prepped and raring to go. Turning back to the crowd, Oliver spotted Yang throwing him a thumbs up. As he prepared to sing again, something in the back of his mind stopped him.

_Why don't you just tell her the truth?_

Pyrrha's words came rushing back to his mind, and at that moment Oliver realized that he was about to make a big mistake. If he confessed his love within the context of this spectacle, it would come off as a flaunting of his ego, not a genuine profession.

"This is a song that I've loved for a long time," said Oliver, "I think you'll love it too."

Victor frowned, whispering to Clark, "Did he chicken out again?"

Clark closed his eyes, listening to Oliver's heartbeat. It was steady as ever.

"No, this is something else. He's sure of himself." said Clark, "I'm sure he has a good reason."

Victor sighed, "I hope so, at least the song's a good one."

**(Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows)**

Clark started off with his guitar, playing a variety of strings as Victor dropped the beat on the drums. Oliver smiled, feeling more ready than he's ever been. As he began to sing, he could feel the excitement and heat in the room rise at least 50 degrees. Oliver tapped his feet as he sang out the lyrics.

Ruby chuckled, tapping her feet, "I've never heard this song before."

"It's an older one," said Jaune, making his way through the crowd, "My mom listens to it all the time."

"Ooh, are there any deeper meanings?" said Yang, "He seems to really like it."

Oliver swung to the beat, tapping and jumping to every single beat.

"I don't think there's any deep meaning." said Jaune, "The lyrics are completely literal as far as I know."

Yang glanced back at the stage, noting Oliver's blissful gaze. He spun, grinning harder than she's ever seen him grin.

"I think he's in love." said Yang.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ruby.

"Look at him," said Yang, gesturing towards Oliver, "He's singing a song about love while acting like the happiest person on the planet, that just screams love."

"No arguments there," said Blake, "He's definitely having the time of his life."

Yang nodded, looking back at Oliver. As Oliver's eyes passed over her, he seemed to smile even harder, putting even more energy into his singing and dancing. In a matter of seconds, Yang's eyes widened.

"So who do you think he's in love with?" asked Ruby.

Yang considered telling Ruby, but held back instead, "I think I have an idea."

"Really?!" said Ruby, "Who?!"

"You'll have to ask him," said Yang, winking at Ruby.

"Oh come on!" said Ruby, "Why keep it a secret?"

"Shh," said Yang, "The song's ending."

As the song wrapped up, the crowd exploded into applause. Oliver bowed as the curtains fell over the stage.

"Hot damn!" said Oliver, "I'm feeling on top of the world right now!"

"Good!" said Clark, "It's a party, let's go enjoy it!"

As the team packed up their stuff, they noticed Weiss come in.

"Oh hey Weiss," said Victor, "We just finished up."

"Great, Rowie just arrived!" said Weiss, "pack up now, we have a few minutes to get onto the dance floor."

Bruce nodded, "We won't be long."

* * *

Team BSCO poured onto the dance floor as the curtain unveiled, revealing David Rowie in his signature Sterdust outfit. The crowd screamed his name as he smiled, breaking into song immediately.

**(Moonage Daydream - David Bowie)**

As the team grouped up with their partners, Oliver approached Yang, nervously tensing his hands.

"Hey..." said Oliver, "How'd you like the music?"

"It was awesome!" said Yang, "I never knew you could sing so well!"

"Me neither." said Oliver, "I actually only picked it up this week."

"No. Way." said Yang, "That's crazy! You're lucky to have a natural voice for this stuff!"

"Heh, I guess I am." said Oliver, "Listen, Yang, there's something I want to say."

"Shh," said Yang, pressing her finger against Oliver's lips, "I think I already know."

"Y-You do?" said Oliver, backing up a little.

"You were gonna make a big show out of it," said Yang, "your...profession."

Oliver's cheeks grew red as a tomato, "Y-Yeah, but I changed my mind."

"Why?" asked Yang in a gentle manner.

"Well, I didn't want to make it a spectacle." said Oliver, "I would rather be honest and upfront with you."

Yang smiled, "I...love that."

"What?" said Oliver.

"Listen, boys have been crazy for me for a while," said Yang, "but none of them ever really came off as genuine, they just liked me because of my looks. But We've gotten to know each other and I think we know what we see in each of us."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"I don't wanna make it official just yet," said Yang, "I'd rather we get to know each other a little more first."

Oliver smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Yang smiled back, "Well, I've got to man the podium again, but I'm free for a dance afterward."

"Sounds good!" said Oliver, who couldn't believe his luck.

Yang smiled, blowing Oliver a kiss before walking back to the podium, "See you soon!"

"Same!" gasped Oliver, out of breath due to pure excitement.

Victor walked up behind Oliver, holding some punch, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Man," said Oliver, "It couldn't have gone any better."

Victor chuckled, patting Oliver on the back before handing him a cup of punch, "I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks." said Oliver, still speechless.

"Hey, Vic!"

Victor turned around, spotting Coco gesturing him over, "We gonna dance big guy?"

"Absolutely!" said Victor, waltzing over to Coco. As the two locked hands and began to dance, Clark and Ruby spotted them from the side.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Clark.

"I thought we were doing this as friends?" said Ruby.

"I mean yeah," said Clark, "but dancing is still super fun!"

Ruby sighed, "I would rather be cleaning my baby, but I'll give it a shot."

The two stepped out on the dance floor, interlocking their fingers as they moved to the beat.

"Sorry," said Ruby, "I'm probably gonna step on your feet a lot."

"No worries," said Clark, "I probably won't feel it!"

* * *

Bruce closed his eyes, relaxing on an outer terrace from the ballroom. He sat on the edge, letting his legs dangle over the side as he simply listened to the music. While some would think it would be best to be right up next to the band, Bruce preferred not to go deaf.

"There you are! I was looking for you!"

Bruce opened his eyes, turning around to find Blake had walked onto the terrace.

"The night sky is beautiful tonight." said Bruce.

Blake looked up and sure enough, the starry sky was brilliant as ever.

"It's funny," said Bruce, "I'm always working on the next case, but when I actually stop and slow down, I find myself appreciating a lot of the little things."

Blake sat down next to Bruce, looking up into the night sky, "Do you ever...think about when you might be finished with the cases."

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he turned to Blake, "I assumed I'd do this until I was either dead or too old or weak to carry on."

"Don't worry, I wasn't trying to dissuade you," said Blake, "I just wanted to point out that you don't have to work until you can't."

Bruce nodded, "Eh, I'm a stubborn one. If it was possible I'd go on until the heat death of the sun."

"Heh," chuckled Blake, "I'd believe that."

The two gazed up into the night sky together, pondering each other. Bruce's mind went back into who Blake was, a fighter from a young age like him. She's worked just as hard for a cause as he has, and now their cause was the same. Even when she was exhausted she refused to slow down, putting her all into the case just like he did. It was something Bruce admired very much.

It wasn't just that though. Bruce's gaze slowly made its way onto Blake, who was currently preoccupied with the night sky. He noticed her pristine skin, her sharp and glistening eyes, and her attractive frame. Bruce only really fooled around with a girl once during his training days, specifically during his time with Summer Rose, but that was a different story. He always put something as silly as love aside, but now he could feel his heart beat a little faster.

Bruce was in love, and he knew it.

Funnily enough, Blake was having a similar train of thought at the same time. She went over Bruce's own personal history, a hugely traumatic event distorting and shattering the life he might have had, not dissimilar to the wide-ranging problems her race experienced. She noted that he has dedicated every waking moment to fighting injustice, just like she has.

Blake slowly turned to Bruce, her eyes meeting his. She noted his slicked hair, his dark focused eyes, and his sculpted features. She had been with a man only once, a very dangerous man. While Bruce proved to have many similarities to the man in question, she felt confident that he was different enough that he wouldn't fall into the same hole.

"Hey Bruce?" whispered Blake, her hand going over his and interlocking their fingers.

"Yes?" whispered Bruce.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Blake.

"Hmm," said Bruce, kicking his feet up as he hopped up onto the terrace, "Of course, and this is the best place for it."

Blake stood up, looking around the terrace. Sure enough, there was plenty of room and they could still hear the music.

"Planning ahead," said Blake, "That is so you Bruce."

"Heh," said Bruce, "I try."

The two locked hands, dancing in tandem with the music. With all the extra space, they were given the room to take as many wide steps as they wanted. As they twisted and turned, their deliberate movements never resulting in an error. They danced perfectly, never missing a beat. Blake looked up at Bruce, seeing something she never expected to see.

A big wide smile.

Blake chuckled, joyful that Bruce was really enjoying himself. Bruce himself was also extremely happy, feeling that this night he had allowed himself to let go for a change. This was the happiest night he's ever had, and there was nothing he could think of that could sour it.

* * *

Cinder sat on a rooftop overseeing the city of Vale, creating a masquerade mask out of Black Glass. She smiled, gazing at the Cross Continental Transmit tower. Her goal, to break in and deliver a virus to the Atlas systems housed within.

Her scroll rang in her pocket, eliciting a small burst of excitement. She's been attracted to power from a young age, especially after certain...events, but she was also attracted to danger, and nobody was more dangerous than-

"Slade." said Cinder, answering the scroll.

"I could drop every Atlas soldier outside the tower in seconds," said Slade, "where are you?"

"I'm running a little late, be a dear and wait for me." said Cinder, "I'd also advise taking a less...lethal approach. I would prefer not to leave a mess."

"Hmm," said Deathstroke, "Why are there so many Atlas pawns out here anyway?"

"General Ironwood has moved his troops here for the Vytal festival," said Cinder, "but I have Emerald and Mercury at the Beacon dance. He's there right now and we'll be notified if he leaves."

"You've thought this through." said Slade.

"But of course," said Cinder.

Slade sighed, "Are we ready?"

Cinder smirked, "Oh yes we are."

* * *

**WOOHOO! The DANCE chapter is finally here! And after such a long wait who would have thought?! **

**There are a few reasons for why this chapter was delayed (Even if it came out weekly like it always does!) 1. My DCNext Cyborg #1 is out now! If you want to check it out, head to the DCNext subreddit! Each series is marked with a flair so you can search that way! **

**Secondly, I wanted this chapter to be as good as it could be! Romantic scenes are difficult for me since I've never been in a real relationship, but please let me know if they were in any way convincing!**

**(On a side note I've been reading the entirety of New 52 Superman and may write a review for the whole thing and dump it on R/DCComics. I'll tell you if anything happens.)**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow Joestar: Hope the chapter impressed!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)  
**

**DCDGojira: Go ahead and send in the idea! I'll be sure to check out the stories when I have the time! **

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Rev that Motorcycle!**


	35. Life Of The Party

"Sorry!" said Ruby.

"It's fine." said Clark.

"Sorry again!" said Ruby.

"I can't feel it, don't worry." said Clark.

The dance floor was crowded as ever with students doing the rounds with each other. Ruby and Clark danced to the music, trying desperately to stay in rhythm. Unfortunately, Ruby was tripped up by her own high heels and found herself stepping on Clark's feet every few seconds.

"Hold on!" said Ruby, breaking away from Clark, "I hate these things so much."

"No worries," said Clark, "I've heard you have to get used to them."

Ruby sighed, "I don't know, I'm gonna go get some punch. You want some?"

"Sure," said Clark, "I'm just gonna go-"

Clark paused when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, an older man wrapped in white cloth. He milled about, seemingly unseen by everyone except Clark. Clark squinted his eyes, sensing a sort of familiarity from the man.

"Clark?" said Ruby, "What are you looking at?"

"I uh-" said Clark, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

Ruby frowned, "Ok, but don't be long. I'd rather not sit alone like a socially awkward wallflower."

Clark smiled, "I won't be long...hopefully."

Ruby walked over to the punch bowl to fill a cup while Clark began to follow the mysterious man. He gently pushed his way through the crowd, making sure not to knock anyone out of the way. Following the ghostly glow of the figure, he watched as the man drifted onto an empty balcony.

"H-Hello?" said Clark, entering the balcony as well.

The man looked back at Clark, smiling. He was an older man, sporting a short if fuzzy beard as well as a simple golden circlet on his head. He seemed to glide around instead of walk, his white robes sliding behind him.

"Kal-El !%!# !#%*^!# Krypton." said the man.

Clark frowned, failing to understand any of the words, "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

The man chuckled, playfully shaking his head.

Clark narrowed his eyes, "I saw you about a week ago, at the fountain. Who are you?"

The man's smile deepened as he walked towards Clark, raising his arms as if to embrace the boy. Remembering the nightmarish imagery and feelings he experienced after last touching the man, Clark jumped back.

"N-No!" yelped Clark, "Don't touch me!"

The man's smile vanished, replaced with a look of deep sadness and sorrow. Slowly but surely his arms fell to his sides. Clark frowned, noticing that the man was clearly unhappy.

"I'm sorry." said Clark, "I just don't know what you are."

The man looked Clark dead in the eyes before saying something that Clark would remember for a long time.

"Do you know what you are?" asked the man.

Clark's eyes widened, surprised that not only could the man speak English, but that the man seemed to know and understand Clark's own crisis of identity. He stepped back, shaking his head.

"Are you practicing for an interview of some sort, or are you just talking to yourself?"

Clark whirled around, coming face to face with a bald man in a black and purple suit in his late 20's. Looking back, Clark noticed that the white-robed man was gone.

"Uh, interview." said Clark, "I was practicing for an interview."

"Hm, I'm almost afraid to ask what kind." said the man, extending his hand, "Lex Luthor, CEO of Lexcorp."

Clark's eyes squinted behind his glasses, "Lex Luthor? The same Lex Luthor in charge of the biggest company in all of Remnant?"

"What other Lex Luthor of actual importance is worth naming?" said Luthor, "Of course it's me."

Clark frowned, a little put off by the man's ego, "Sorry, nice to meet you."

Clark took Luthor's hand and shook it.

"Strong grip you've got there." said Luthor.

"I used to help my Pa clear out tree trunks in the fields." said Clark, "Smallville's a tiny town without much access to mechanical help, so whenever the tractor broke down I'd have to help uproot the obstacles."

"Ah, a hard worker!" said Luthor, "I always appreciate those."

Clark nodded, "Thank you sir."

"Might I ask that you sit with me across the way at my table?" said Luthor.

Clark cocked his eyebrow as Luthor gestured to a large empty table across the dance floor.

"I'm honored sir, but why?" asked Clark.

"You seem to be an interesting individual." said Luthor, "I'd like to get to know you."

Clark tapped his foot nervously, "I don't know, I came to the dance with someone, I should probably get back to her."

Luthor kept a calm face, but Clark could swear that the veins on Luthor's forehead were pulsating.

"Alright, have it your way." said Luthor, "But can you entertain one more question before you go?"

Clark's tapping intensified a little, but he simply nodded, happy to be given an exit, "Yeah, go ahead."

Luthor smirked, "Alright, here's the deal. I came to this party with General Ironwood, who arrived a few weeks ago with a heavy chunk of the Atlas military."

"Why would he do that?" asked Clark.

"He's here for the Vytal festival," said Luthor, "though I would guess that he's a little paranoid considering all the firepower he's bringing. I was asked to come along since the new Atlas defense drones are made by my company."

"Explains why you're here," said Clark, "Normally a big CEO guy like you wouldn't bother with stuff like this."

"Right on the money boy," said Luthor, "But now after that lead-up, I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" said Clark, clearly confused.

"Please answer the question," said Luthor, clearly impatient, "you have a woman to return to don't you?"

"I…yeah." said Clark, "When I realized that I possessed this strength, I knew I couldn't let it go to waste. I've seen huntsmen and huntresses working out in the forests outside Smallville and I realized that the best way to put my strength to use was to be a huntsman."

Luthor nodded, "So you're doing this for the glory? For fame?"

"No," said Clark, "I'm doing this because it's the most direct way to help the people who can't help themselves."

Luthor rolled his eyes, "Heh, and they say chivalry is dead."

"Hey Clark!"

Clark and Luthor's eyes were drawn to a third voice as Ruby entered with 2 cups of punch.

"I got us punch!" said Ruby before spotting Luthor, "Who's Baldy?"

Luthor cringed, attaining a great deal of disdain towards Ruby immediately, "Well, I'll leave you to your woman."

Clark's fists tightened as Luthor swiftly turned around and waltzed away, pushing people out of the way as he went along. Ruby frowned, "Your woman?"

"I didn't say anything, he doesn't seem to be very sociable." said Clark, "Kinda like our resident billionaire."

"Well at least Bruce isn't a total wad!" said Ruby, sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry at Luthor as he returned to his table.

Taking the punch, Clark took a sip before resting on a pillar, "Man, this is a pretty fun party."

"Yeah, if you're all lovey-dovey for someone." said Ruby, "I wish we could do something more exciting."

Clark closed his eyes, ready to relax when he suddenly heard a soft *Splat*. This was followed up by a few soft *thuds* as well as more *splats*.

"Uh oh." said Clark.

"What?" said Ruby.

"Sounds like there's a fight going on." said Clark, looking out the window, "If I'm right, it sounds like it's going on at the Cross Continental Transmit Tower."

"Finally something interesting is happening!" said Ruby, cracking her head side to side, "You coming?"

Clark looked around at the rest of the party, noticing that everyone was now settling into couples, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

Luthor sighed, sitting down at his table. After a few moments, Emerald sat down across from him.

"How'd it go?" asked Emerald.

"Kent is more disappointing in person than I expected." said Luthor, "I found the entire conversation to be Mind numbingly boring."

"He's a simple guy as far as I know him." said Emerald, "Not sure what your problem with him is."

"I can't stand that creature for many reasons." said Luthor, "For one, he's not even of this planet."

"Again with the alien stuff? You sound like a tinfoil hat kind of guy when you get into that." said Emerald.

"Shut up." said Luthor, "Not only is he alien, but his motivations are disappointingly simple."

"What's wrong with simple?" asked Emerald.

Luthor glared at Emerald, "He wants to help people because he was raised to do so. Do you have any idea how much he could actually accomplish if he exercised his full potential and power? He could rule over us like gods!"

"If he could do that, why doesn't he?" asked Emerald.

"Because he wasn't raised that way!" said Luthor, "But mark my words, one day he'll realize his potential, he'll turn on the world. When that happens, I will be the one to stop him and put him in his place."

Emerald glanced over to Clark, "Well, he's accomplishing something right now."

Luthor whirled over to where Clark and Ruby were lazing about, watching them hop out of the window.

"Think they're going out to get laid?" wondered Emerald.

"He's probably going to the Transmit Tower." said Luthor.

Emerald's eyes widened, "What?! How would he know?"

"I've said on numerous occasions he has advanced hearing," said Luthor, "It's likely he's heard the commotion stirred up by our mutual friends."

"Shit," said Emerald, "I better call this in."

"Agreed, and while we're on calling things in," said Luthor, pulling out his scroll and inputting a few commands, "let's see how Kent does in round 2 against Metallo."

* * *

**Hey guys, a shorter chapter this time around! I've been playing Gideo Vames a little more since going into quarantine but the writing schedule should remain the same. A chapter within a week of the last!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: Nice suggestion with the Crossover stuff, though I have a more...foreboding one in mind.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Tower Showdown**


	36. Upload

The Cross-Continental Transmit Tower was a significantly important part of the infrastructure of the continent. It was the key to all world communications as well as the central hub for all communication devices throughout the continent.

And Cinder was going to meddle with its systems.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, sailing over the streets of Vale against the night sky. She landed on the ground and took cover in front of the tower, spotting 2 Atlas security guards standing in front of the entrance, barring entry by normal means.

Cinder smiled, Deathstroke would be nearby, he was just waiting on her.

_Let's get to work_

Keeping a low profile, Cinder ducked between stone benches, keeping out of sight and slowly but surely making her way behind the guards. Finding a pillar to hide behind, she waited until one of the guards walked by before grabbing him from behind and delivering a precise strike to his neck. The guard didn't even have time to yell out as he abruptly fell unconscious, allowing Cinder to roll his body into the bushes.

*Splat*

Cinder's eyes widened as she heard the distinct sound of liquid splashing on concrete. Racing over to the Tower entrance, she spotted Deathstroke holding a smoking pistol, standing over the other guard. He laid on the ground, red matter splashed all over his head.

"I told you not to make a mess!" said Cinder.

"Quit worrying, he's asleep." said Deathstroke, gesturing to the body.

Skeptical, Cinder kneeled down and checked the man's pulse. To her shock, he was still alive.

"How?" asked Cinder.

"Gel bullets." said Deathstroke, "Hits the target hard enough to render them unconscious, then the shell explodes and releases the red liquid, creating the illusion of a headshot."

"Clever." said Cinder.

Deathstroke nodded, leaning up against the entrance and gesturing for Cinder to do the same. Cinder obliged, creating 2 glass swords as Deathstroke pulled out his staff.

"I can hear around five bogeys inside." said Deathstroke.

"I'll take three, you take two." said Cinder.

Deathstroke nodded, "Alright then, GO!"

The two burst through the door, sprinting through the hall towards the five guards. Spotting the pair of criminals, three of the guards drew batons and began to run at them while two others set up next to the elevator with rifles. Noticing a staircase leading up to the elevator, Deathstroke surged ahead of Cinder, leaping over the baton guards and heading straight for the elevator guards.

Spinning his staff, Deathstroke knocked a gun out of one guard's hand while cracking the other in the jaw with an upward swing. Positioning the ends of the staff against the two guards, Deathstroke blasted them both simultaneously, taking them both out. Cinder engaged with her guards, sweeping one by the leg before blasting him with fire. He flew over Deathstroke's head and into the elevator door as the rest of the guards attempted to batter Cinder with their batons. Blocking every strike, Cinder knocked the batons out of their hands before dropping her swords and grabbing them by their heads and smashing them together. The guards slumped to the floor, unconscious, as Cinder dusted herself off.

"A fine job if I do say so myself." said Cinder.

Deathstroke grumbled, putting his staff away and drawing his pistol again as the elevator dinged.

"I've got this." said Cinder, creating new glass swords as the elevator doors opened, revealing two guards.

*Pap* *Pap*

Just as Cinder prepared to raise her swords to attack, Deathstroke popped them both in the head with gel bullets. As they slumped back against the wall, Cinder looked back with a disappointed look on her face.

"You're no fun." said Cinder.

"This is business, let's get on with it." said Deathstroke, getting into the elevator.

Cinder sighed, entering the elevator as well and pressing the button.

* * *

Clark and Ruby raced through the streets of Vale, making a beeline for the tower.

"What's the situation over there?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know, we'll have to get closer." said Clark.

Clark's scroll rang, so he decided to answer the call on the run.

"Clark, where are you?" asked Oliver.

"What's wrong?" asked Clark.

"You're not here at the party dude!" said Oliver, "Where'd you go?!"

"I-uh!" said Clark. While there was a fight at the tower, he didn't want to spoil everyone else's night. This was especially true in the case of Bruce, he needed this break and Clark wouldn't let anything ruin it.

"Ruby and I just went on a walk," said Clark, "We'll be back soon."

"Alright," said Oliver, milling around at the party, "I'll call you back."

Hanging up, Oliver was approached by Yang, "Who was on the phone?"

"Clark," said Oliver, "He and Ruby are on a walk."

Yang chuckled, "He better not be doing anything with my sister."

"Please, it's Clark." said Oliver, "He's a friggin teddy bear."

"Ooh, harsh words." said Yang.

"Not harsh," said Oliver, "He's just really innocent."

"Hmph, this conversation is getting boring," said Yang, "Wanna dance?"

Oliver smirked, "It would be my pleasure."

Clark and Ruby stumbled to a stop outside the tower, spotting the bodies of the unconscious Atlas guards.

Ruby gasped, "Are they dead?"

Clark walked over to one of the guards, closing his eyes and focusing his hearing.

"He's still got a heartbeat, they all do." said Clark, opening his eyes and looking upward towards the top of the tower, "I can hear more inside, all unconscious. There are also 2 people on the communications floor, both awake."

"So they're the baddies?" said Ruby, pulling out her scroll, "I'll call in Crescent Rose."

"I'd guess so," said Clark, attempting to focus his vision, "I can't see their exact position, the tower was built with lead infused metal."

*Crash!*

Clark turned around and watched as Ruby's locker rocketed into the ground, popping open to reveal her signature weapon. Pulling it out and letting it form a scythe, Ruby stretched her neck back and forth, "Let's do this."

Clark cracked his knuckles, ready to bust the bad guys when he felt a slight pain in the back of his head. A quiet but distinct whistle reached Clark's ears, a whistle he recognized.

"Ruby, go in without me." said Clark.

"What?" said Ruby, "Why?"

"I can hear something coming." said Clark, "I'll deal with it, you get the guys upstairs. I know you, you can handle them."

Ruby looked skeptical, "What is it?"

Clark, "Just go! I've got this."

Ruby sighed, nodding before running into the tower. Clark took off his glasses, placing them on the ground so they won't get damaged before hearing a *Clank*. Turning around, Clark found himself face to face with Metallo.

"Am I speaking to you or the one controlling you." asked Clark.

Metallo stood still for a moment, it's expression motionless before it opened its mouth.

"He doesn't seem to want me to fight...yet." said Metallo.

"Good, that means we can talk." said Clark.

"Talk? He forced me to almost kill you against my will, I don't want that." said Metallo, "You should run while you still can."

Clark stood firm, "What's your name?"

"We don't have time for-"

"I got to read your file from Lexcorp," said Clark, "they call you Metallo, but I'm guessing that's not your real name."

Metallo paused, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you want to know my name?" asked Metallo, "I might kill you."

"Because you aren't some robot to be assigned a codename and used." said Clark, "You're a person, and I want to know that person's name."

"...Corben, Michael Corben." said Metallo.

Clark took a deep breath, "Micheal, I can tell whoever's using you is doing so with bad intentions in mind. I promise you that I'll free you from that person."

"You can't," said Metallo, "They rebuilt me from the ground up to be controlled. I can't break free."

"You can!" said Clark, "You just need a little push."

Metallo stood still, not saying a word.

"Michael?" said Clark.

Metallo's fingers began to curl up, "Brace yourself."

Taking the warning, Clark put his hands up just in time to block Metallo's strike. Pushed back a few feet, Clark tightened his fist.

"Ruby, you better finish this up quick." said Clark.

* * *

As the elevator dinged, Cinder and Deathstroke vacated the elevator, entering the main comms room. Cinder smiled, satisfied at their progress.

"What's next?" asked Deathstroke.

"Guard the elevator, I have a virus to upload." said Cinder.

Walking over to the main receptionist desk, Cinder pulled out her scroll and plugged it in. She watched as the device began to do its job, uploading the malware onto Vale servers.

*Ring*

Deathstroke sighed, pulling out his scroll, "I'm busy."

"I know," said Emerald, "but you've got incoming."

Deathstroke noticed the elevator light blink over the doors, signaling that someone was coming up.

"Who?" asked Deathstroke.

"Kent and Rose," said Emerald, "and Ironwood's just left the party, he'll be there soon."

Deathstroke nodded, "Noted."

Hanging up, Deathstroke pocketed the scroll, "We've got incoming."

"It's not finished uploading." said Cinder.

The elevator dinged.

"Then hide." said Deathstroke.

Cinder quickly ducked under the desk while Deathstroke slinked into the shadows next to the elevator. As the doors opened, Ruby stumbled out, scythe drawn. Unfortunately, she was having trouble with her heels, petering to the left and to the right.

"Oh forget these things!" said Ruby, kicking the shoes off her feet, "I know you're in here, my friend said so!"

Cinder kneeled under the desk, cursing under her breath that this little brat knew she was here. However, after a moment, an idea came into her mind. She drew a wicked smile as she slowly stood up, entering Ruby's eyesight.

"Ha, there you are!" said Ruby, brandishing her weapon, "Did you knock out the guys downstairs?"

"Yes, indeed I did." said Cinder, her eyes focused on Ruby. However, she moved her fingers into a certain position, signaling to Deathstroke, who remained hidden behind Ruby. Deathstroke's eyes narrowed before he realized what Cinder was asking. Quietly stepping out of the shadows, he silently drew his sword as he approached Ruby.

"Why the mask? You're clearly hiding something." said Ruby.

"Maybe so," said Cinder, "but if you knew the things I've done you'd be hiding it too."

Deathstroke stopped mere feet from Ruby, raising the sword.

"My friend mentioned two of you," said Ruby, "Where's the other one?"

Cinder smiled, "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Ruby was confused, unsure of what she meant until she caught a glint in the corner of her eye. In the reflection of her scythe, she spotted Deathstroke as he swung his sword. Firing Crescent Rose, she flipped around, blocking the attack while jumping back. She stepped back, watching as Cinder and Deathstroke approached from the front.

Cinder sighed, creating two glass swords, "You missed."

"I wouldn't have missed if you didn't give her the hint." said Deathstroke.

Cinder cracked her neck, "Let's just finish her now."

Ruby stepped back, recognizing Deathstroke. Fighting against the world's deadliest assassin as well as this new assailant was a tall order, one she wasn't confident she could deliver.

"Clark, you better help me soon!" said Ruby.

* * *

Clark flew across the concrete, crashing into a stone bench as Metallo advanced on him. Scrambling to his feet, Clark jumped back as Metallo slammed his fist into the ground. Clark peppered Metallo with heat vision strikes as he landed a solid 10 meters from Metallo.

"Ah, keeping your distance?" said Metallo, the horrid voice now emanating from his mouth, "You're not so dumb after all."

"Release control over Micheal Corben right now!" said Clark, "Or I'll find you and tear the joystick out of your hands."

"Hah!" said the voice, "As if a joystick could control something as elaborate as Metallo."

"Stop calling him that!" said Clark.

Metallo leaped forward, opening his chest and exposing Clark to the green stone's light. He winced, immediately feeling its effects, but dived out of the way of a green blast of energy from Metallo's hand. Clark panted, keeping himself as far from the stone as possible as Metallo continued his onslaught.

_I've gotta hit him harder, my heat vision isn't cutting it._

Spotting another bench, Clark grabbed it and hoisted it over his head. As Metallo raised his hand for another energy blast, Clark closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Just as Clark chucked the bench, Metallo unleashed another blast of energy, catching Clark right in the face. Clark landed on his back, smoke hazing off his face as the bench crashed against Metallo. Metallo stumbled back, shaking off the dust before approaching Clark again, chest open. Clark, disoriented from the blast, is helpless as Metallo closes the distance, weakening Clark further.

"Hmm, maybe you weren't so smart after all." said the voice.

"I don't understand!" said Clark, "What's that stone, and why is it hurting me?!"

"Hah, as if you don't recognize it!" said the voice, "It's from the same place you came from!"

Clark groaned as the green light intensified, "Y-You know where I'm from?"

"Not exactly," said the voice, "but it would have been best if you'd just stayed there."

Just as the glow began to become unbearable to Clark, the chest compartment suddenly slammed shut. Surprised, Clark looked up as Metallo's body twitched as if it was fighting against its own urge to move.

"I've managed to suppress his control, but he'll have it back soon." said Metallo.

Clark, wide-eyed, stumbled to his feet, "Okay, then tell me how to disable you in the least painful way. I don't want to kill you or cause any real harm!"

Metallo shuddered, "You have to take my heart."

"What?" said Clark, "What does that mean?"

"It means you have to-"

Metallo's speech abruptly stopped, his hand flying up and grabbing Clark by the throat.

"Michael, stop!" said Clark, grabbing Metallo by the wrists but unable to break the hold.

Metallo was silent, his grip tightening. Clark began to sputter, dropping to his knees.

Just as Metallo was about to finish Clark, a shot rang out, hitting Metallo square in the shoulder and causing him to stumble forward, losing his grip on Clark. As Clark gasped for air, hand around his own throat, he glanced towards his savior.

It was a man in a white Atlas trench coat wielding a large revolver. He stepped forward, pulling the hammer back.

"Step away from him." said the man.

Metallo paused, staring back at the man before leaping into the night sky. The man followed Metallo with the sights of his gun, prepared to fire another round when Clark jumped in front of him, clamping his hand over the muzzle.

"Don't!" said Clark.

The man glared at Clark, "Are you kidding me! I could have brought him down!"

"He's not himself!" said Clark, "Someone else is controlling him!"

The man growled, "Didn't look like it."

"Sorry, I understand it looked dire," said Clark, now drawing some familiarity from the man's face, "I swear I've seen you before."

"General Ironwood," said the man, "Headmaster of Atlas Academy and leader of the Atlesian military."

"Oh, that's where I remember you from." said Clark, "You were at the party."

"Enough talk," said Ironwood, "are there any more attackers?"

Clark's heart stopped mid beat when he realized that Ruby was still engaged with the other attackers, "My friend is fighting two people on the communications floor, she might be in trouble!"

"Then let's take the elevator!" said Ironwood, rushing into the building while Clark followed.

* * *

Ruby fired off a volley of shots, jumping back as Deathstroke swung his sword at her. Dodging a horizontal slice, Ruby felt a sharp pain from the back as Cinder kicked her in the spine. Falling forward, Ruby used her semblance, speeding around Deathstroke before delivering a point-blank shot at his head. Miraculously, Deathstroke leaned his head, dodging the bullet as he caught Ruby in the side with his sword. She yelped, falling in front of the elevator as her assailants strode towards her.

"She's quick, I'll give her that." said Cinder.

"Not quick enough," said Deathstroke, "she should fight smarter, not faster."

Ruby picked herself up, "Don't act so high and mighty, I'll run circles around you."

The elevator dinged, signaling that someone was coming up.

Ruby smiled, "But it doesn't hurt to have backup."

Without warning, Deathstroke hurled his sword at the elevator switch. The sword pierced the appliance, causing the elevator inside to sputter and buckle behind the big metal doors. As the elevator screeched to a stop, Ruby's confident demeanor began to fall away.

"Heh, what backup?" said Cinder.

* * *

Clark tapped his foot in the elevator as Ironwood loaded fresh bullets into his revolver. While the two hadn't exactly gotten off to a good start, they had silently agreed to avoid arguing until the fight was over. Suddenly, the elevator stopped dead, heaving and screeching until it's movement ceased.

"Shit." said Ironwood, "They've disabled the elevator."

"Then we'll have to climb." said Clark, leaping up and punching a hole in the top of the elevator. Tearing apart an opening, Clark climbed up before offering Ironwood his hand. Ironwood grimly took it, allowing Clark to hoist him up as well.

Looking up, Clark spotted the doors leading into the comms room, "Now we climb."

* * *

Ruby gasped, dodging a stab from Cinder as she flipped back, blocking a gunshot from Deathstroke's pistol. Leaping over the various terminals, Ruby watched as Cinder burned her way through the room, demolishing any terminals in her way by shooting fire from her hands.

_Who the heck is this?!_

Noticing that there was a pause every time Cinder prepared to unleash her fire, Ruby smirked, jumping into her semblance as she sped behind Cinder just as she was about to unleash another attack. Ruby sliced Cinder across the back with an upward swing, causing her to grunt in pain as she fell forward. Noticing a fire dust crystal fall out of her pocket, Ruby grabbed it as another shot whizzed by her head. Deathstroke quickly loaded another mag with his back to the window as Ruby flung the crystal at him. Cycling Crescent Rose into rifle form, Ruby took aim and fired a bullet at the crystal as it flew towards Deathstroke. Just as the crystal neared the end of it's path, the bullet makes contact, causing it to explode in Deathstroke's face. Blown back, Deathstroke flies through the window, caught off guard by the sudden ingenuity. Pulling out a knife, Deathstroke stopped himself from falling to his death.

_She's smarter than she looks._

Ruby smiled, ready to declare victory when she felt a certain degree of heat from behind. Cinder roared, blasting Ruby in the back and breaking her aura as she flew into the Elevator doors, leaving a dent on impact.

Scrambling to her feet, Cinder walked over, raising her sword as she prepared to stab Ruby when a loud screeching reached her ears. Looking at the elevator, Cinder realized that someone was opening the doors manually.

_Damnit, I guess it's time to retreat._

Racing by the main desk and grabbing her scroll, Cinder leaped out the window, creating a glass knife and using it to slow her descent as she slid down the side of the building. As she reached the ground, she spotted Deathstroke in a nearby alley, usher her over. Cinder smiled, racing into the alley as they both made their escape.

She had completed her task, and the heroes were doomed.

* * *

Ruby coughed, slowly but surely getting on her hands and knees. She had just taken a nasty hit from the mysterious woman and the pain was sticking around longer than she wanted it too.

"Ruby!"

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder as Clark leaned in, checking her face, "You ok? I checked you for broken bones, but I just wanna make sure you're good."

Ruby forced a smile, "I'm fine, just a little bruised."

Clark looked around the room, noting the damaged terminals, "What were they doing here?"

"And what did they want?" asked Ruby.

"Those are questions I would like answered," said Ironwood, "but first I have questions for you two."

Ruby and Clark turned around to face Ironwood, though Ruby had a confused look on her face.

"Who's that?" asked Ruby.

"That's General Ironwood." said Clark.

Ruby was stone-faced, "...Who now?"

Ironwood sighed, "Follow me."

Ironwood gestured for the two heroes to follow him to the stairs. They both sighed, following him to the door, unaware of the active central terminal. The terminal glitched, it's screen distorting before revealing a large Lexcorp symbol with a chess piece on top of it.

* * *

**I'm back! I've been writing other things (Cyborg has taken a little more out of me creative wise, but I've begun planning big things for that series) in addition to ramping up other activities during quarantine (Maybe I'll finally finish Persona 5?), but I'm still delivering weekly chapters!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: Quarantine has actually been quite pleasant, I find myself spending more time with family. You'll have to see when the crossover comes.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: A talk with the headmaster.**


	37. New Alliances

"Man, was that fun or what!" said Victor.

Team RWBY and team BSCO waltzed down the dorm halls, clearly joyful and a bit exhausted after the party. Weiss's eyes glazed as she drifted from side to side, clearly drained. Oliver was even more tired, having fallen asleep after a night of vigorous dancing with Yang. Speaking of, Yang had Oliver slung over her shoulder, carrying him down the hall. Blake and Bruce strode down the hall as a pair, holding hands.

"Of course it was fun Vic." said Weiss, yawning, "But we're just a little drained."

"Especially Ollie here," said Yang, shifting Oliver's weight in order to keep her balance, "He's out like a light."

"I can carry him if you want." said Vic.

"Naw, it's fine." said Yang, "He was upfront about his feelings, I can at least return the favor in some way."

Blake smiled, squeezing Bruce's hand, "You know, I never expected you to be such a great dancer Bruce."

"It's funny, I learned to dance in Mistral." said Bruce, "Picked it up on the side during my time abroad."

"Time abroad?" said Blake, "Is that when you trained for all this crime-fighting stuff?"

"Yeah, and more often than not it was a hellish time." said Bruce, "But it wasn't all bad, I even met some people along the way."

"I assume one of them taught you how to dance." said Blake, "Mind if I ask about them?"

Bruce's expression saddened a little as some painful memories began to surface, though he tried his best to hide it, "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Oh," said Blake, feeling a little bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok," said Bruce, "I know you didn't mean it."

The group stopped at the dorm of team BSCO as Oliver began to stir.

"W-Wha..?" mumbled Oliver, "Why am I being carried?"

"You fell asleep in your chair after we danced for a few hours, I wanted to get you back to your dorm." said Yang, "I can set you down now if you like."

"N-No, I like this." mumbled Oliver, "Just lay me on the bed please."

Yang chuckled, "Alright sleepyhead, I'll grant you your wish."

As Victor unlocked the door, Yang pushed her way in, laying Oliver on the bed in a way not dissimilar to putting a child to sleep.

"Uh," said Victor, "That's my bed."

"Shhhshsh." mumbled Oliver, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Alright, I'm going to bed, have a nice night Ollie." said Yang, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Wait," mumbled Oliver, "can I at least get a good night kiss?"

Weiss growled, "Let's go Yang, I think he should get some sleep."

Yang sighed, "No, it's fine."

Walking back to the bed, Yang leaned in as Oliver closed his eyes, a smile on his face. However, instead of a kiss, Yang wrapped her arms around Oliver, squeezing him with a tight hug.

"Uh." said Oliver.

"Remember?" said Yang, pulling back, "We've gotta get to know each other first."

Oliver laid there, pondering for a moment, "...That's true. I appreciate the hug though!"

Yang flashed Oliver a smile, "Good night guys!"

"Night!" said Victor as Yang left the room.

Bruce walked into the dorm, turning around to bid Blake farewell.

"Thank you for the night Blake." said Bruce, "It's been a long time since I've felt this...alive."

"Glad to hear it!" said Blake, "But there's something I've got to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Bruce.

"Lean in, I have to whisper it." said Blake.

Bruce raised his eyebrow, leaning in as Blake put her mouth up next to his ear, "I hope we do this kind of thing again."

Leaning even closer, Blake planted a kiss on Bruce's cheek before pulling back to the surprise of Bruce. Smiling, she waved goodbye as the door shut.

"Bruce, you are one lucky guy." said Victor.

"Heh," chuckled Bruce, a smile on his face, "I'm inclined to agree."

"Alright Ollie," said Victor, "out of the bed."

"But I'm so tired!" complained Oliver.

"Then get in your own bed!" shouted Victor, "It's literally 10 feet across the room."

"I'm...too...tired!" groaned Oliver.

"Alright, that's it." said Victor, "Clark, I need you to remove Oliver from my bed."

A silence followed as Victor looked around, confused, "Clark?"

"Is he not here?" asked Oliver, "He told me he was just on a walk with Ruby."

"It's likely just a long walk," said Bruce, "I know he likes to soak in the outdoors."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

A fist rapped against the dorm door, prompting Bruce to walk over.

"Hello?" said Bruce, Opening the door.

Standing in front of him was the towering figure of General Ironwood, clad in his winter jacket.

"Ironwood?" said Bruce, "What are you up to at this hour?"

"Come with me," said Ironwood, "I'll explain on the way Bruce."

"What's this about?" asked Bruce.

"It's your teammate Clark," said Ironwood, "He's told us about your activities, we'd like to talk."

Bruce's veins bulged within his forehead as his hand tightened into a fist.

"Clark." said Bruce, "What. Did. You. Do?"

* * *

Clark and Ruby sat uncomfortably in Ozpin's tower office, the center of both Ozpin and Glynda's silent gaze. Clark tapped his foot uncomfortably as Ruby squirmed in her seat.

"Repeat the details of what occurred please," said Ozpin, "but know that you aren't in any sort of trouble."

"I uh...ok." said Clark, "We were on a walk when we heard some commotion out by the tower."

Ruby shot Clark a confused look, but Clark simply looked back at her, signaling for her to play along, "We saw a bunch of knocked out guards outside, so we knew something was up. I got attacked by someone outside the tower while Ruby ascended, but Ironwood saved me in the nick of time."

"I fought two people in the tower," said Ruby, "one was a scary assassin guy with armor and a bunch of different weapons while the other was someone I've never seen before. She wore a mask and shot fire from her hands."

"Have you seen them before?" asked Glynda.

Clark hesitated for a moment, "...Yes, we have. I don't know much about my attacker, but he doesn't seem to be in control of his own body."

"And the assassin guy is supposed to be the most dangerous assassin in Remnant!" said Ruby, "This is the second time he almost got me! The masked lady is new though, I've never seen her."

"Second time?" said Glynda, "You two have clashed with these people before?"

"Well...uh!" said Ruby, "Maybe it would be best if we left the speaking to-"

*Ding*

The elevator doors to Ozpin's office opened as Bruce and Ironwood stepped into the room. While Ironwood held a stern and driven expression, Bruce's was one of frustration and anger. Clark notably shied away from Bruce as he walked in.

"I've already explained what happened to Bruce." said Ironwood.

"H-Hey Bruce," said Clark, "How was the party?"

Bruce just stared Clark coldly in the eyes, "We'll talk about this later."

Bruce walked up to Ozpin's desk, standing firm, "You asked for me?"

"Yes, I did," said Ozpin, "I'd like to discuss this matter with you, though without your peers."

Clark glanced nervously at Bruce as he turned around.

"Meet me back at our room." said Bruce, turning to Ruby, "We can talk about this later Ruby."

Ruby frowned, clearly frustrated that she was being left out, but ultimately she sighed before getting up and walking to the elevator. Clark followed suit, walking into the elevator while Bruce gave him the evil eye. Clark unhappily sagged his shoulders as the elevator doors closed.

"Sit down Bruce," said Ozpin, "we have much to discuss."

Sitting down, Bruce crossed his arms, "What did they say?"

"They revealed that they were attacked by people that they've fought before," said Ozpin, "though they didn't mention that they were doing it under your plans."

Bruce's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on you for a long time now," said Ozpin, "your travels through Remnant were a source of initial interest for me, so I decided to keep some tabs on you. You've had some fruitful activities in Vale as of late, from apprehending the now-deceased Black Mask to forming your own team of fighters. I also know you've dug out a little base on school grounds without our permission, you should know that Beacon isn't zoned for that kind of installment."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "Where are you going with this?"

"What Oz is trying to lead into," said Ironwood, leaning over Bruce's chair, "is that we all know that you're onto a sort of wide-ranging conspiracy against Vale. We've been trying to investigate the exact same conspiracy."

Bruce gritted his teeth, "Are you asking for my help?"

"In a sense, yes." said Ironwood, "I want everything you have on this conspiracy so I can take proper action."

"And by proper action you mean to go in guns blazing." said Glynda, "That course of military bravado is clumsy and inadequate, we need to be careful!"

"NO, what we need to do is root them out and purge them." said Ironwood, "A blunt military response would do exactly that!"

"Enough!" said Ozpin, raising his hands, "You haven't even heard if Bruce will agree."

The two turned to Bruce, incredulous.

"Agree?" said Ironwood, "He has to agree, or else he's giving our enemy a step up!"

"Or maybe he doesn't want to lose the advantage he has!" said Glynda, "He probably doesn't even trust us!"

"I accept." said Bruce.

The room went silent as all eyes honed in on Bruce, "Under a few conditions."

Ozpin smirked, "Name them."

"One, my group will remain an active participant in any operation against this conspiracy." said Bruce, "Two, any action taken must have my input. I don't doubt your years of experience but I've had more time underground than any of you. Finally, for any action taken, we must exercise restraint. As the great philosopher Monty Oum once said, the scalpel is often the best choice compared to the hammer."

Ironwood stood in silence for a moment before sighing, "I agree to these terms."

"As do I," said Ozpin, "Now, as a part of our new partnership, I'd like to request the information you've gathered thus far."

Bruce stood up, pulling out his scroll and tapping away at the screen, "Done, you should be getting it now."

Glynda's eyes widened as she got a notification on her scroll, "This is on Beacon's secure network! How did you-"

"I broke into it," said Bruce, standing up and walking towards the elevator, "If we're going to work together for the foreseeable future, I'd suggest you upgrade your cybersecurity."

As the elevator door opened and Bruce walked inside, he turned around, hitting the button, "Until next time."

The doors closed, prompting Glynda to groan in frustration, "He's more arrogant than I was expecting."

"Not arrogant," said Ironwood, "Arrogant would suggest that he's exaggerating his own abilities."

"He's simply confident." said Ozpin, looking over his scroll, "And he's also sent us a goldmine of information."

Glynda and Ironwood pulled their scrolls out as well, "These are some dense and well documented psychological profiles." said Glynda.

"They'll certainly come in handy," said Ironwood before he squinted his eyes, "What is Purgatory."

"Not what, where." said Ozpin, "And oddly enough, I think I may have the answer."

Glynda turned to Ozpin, "What do you have in mind?"

Ozpin chuckled, "Hmm, I think I know where we'll be sending our students for their next operation."

* * *

Bruce stormed down the dorm hall, fists clenched. Bursting through the dorm door, he found Clark sitting on his bed.

"Bruce!" said Clark, "What happened?"

"What happened?" said Bruce, "Why don't I ask you the same question?!"

Clark stood up, "Bruce, calm down."

"No, you stay seated and listen to what I have to say first!" said Bruce, "There was trouble at the tower, trouble that involved people we've fought before. Why didn't you call for backup?"

Clark looked down, "I didn't want to ruin your night."

Bruce growled, "My night wasn't important compared to an event that may have furthered the very conspiracy we're fighting against! Your priorities are completely misplaced!"

Clark's face contorted into an expression of anger as he strode towards Bruce, standing face to face with him, "Are you serious? Did you even listen to everything we've been saying before the dance? You needed this Bruce!"

"It shouldn't be more important than a conspiracy that threatens the whole city!" shouted Bruce, "And worse still, you spilled the beans of our whole operation to Ironwood and Ozpin!"

"What?!" said Clark, "How can you be mad about that?! With them on our side, we have access to more resources than ever before."

"But with those resources comes complications!" said Bruce, "Now we have to deal with government puppets, generals, administrators, people who may not be trustworthy!"

"Oh, so you didn't accept?!" asked Clark.

"I had to accept Clark, if I didn't it would mean we would have direct government opposition to our cause." said Bruce, "But now I have to have people breathing down my neck whenever we do anything! With that kind of supervision, our entire operation is stalled and it's all your fault!"

Clark was taken aback by the words, shrinking a little, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't think about those things and I should have taken them into account."

Bruce grumbled a little, "Yes, you should have. Now get some sleep."

Clark's eyes widened as he watched Bruce casually walk over to his bed and slip under the covers, "Y-You're not gonna chew me out some more? Disown me?"

"Clark, I'm genuinely pissed off at you right now," said Bruce, "but that doesn't change the fact that we're partners, now get some sleep before I dose you with chloroform."

Clark chuckled a little to himself, "As if that would work." he whispered before getting into bed, "Bruce?"

"Yes?" sighed Bruce.

"Did you enjoy the party?" asked Clark, his question asked as sincerely as possible.

"...Yes, it's been the thing I've enjoyed more than anything else in recent memory." said Bruce, "Now go to sleep."

"Heh, alright." said Clark, turning over in his bed.

As he closed his eyes and drifted off, Clark's mind recounted the events that had happened that night. While the band performance was super fun and his meeting with a CEO was certainly memorable, what dominated his thoughts were two distinct moments, the fight and the mysterious figure in white. During the fight, he learned that the mysterious stone that seemed to harm him was from the very same place he came from. This, in addition to the mysterious man asking Clark the million-dollar question, Do you know what you are, prompted Clark to look within himself for answers he had always ignored.

_As I grew up, I always ignored the fact that I wasn't born to Ma and Pa. I might have had gifts, but they didn't define who I was. But with this green rock in the picture, plus this old guy that keeps showing up wherever I go, it's making me ask the question._

_Where did I come from?_

* * *

**New chapter woop woop! This one ended up coming out faster than I expected, and I'm excited because next chapter will see the debut of 2 new DC characters, plus an OC created by one of my readers!**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Nat8 the Gr8: Clark's definitely beginning to get more interested in his origin. I promise that when the time comes it's going to have rippling effects on his mind as well as everyone else's!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: I enjoyed the age of heroes idea scene, even if I haven't read any of the other fics mentioned. I have something a little different planned for Zwei, even though I like the idea of the scene!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: I don't plan to add an arc based on Grimm Eclipse, though I do plan on doing a short lead in arc before the Vytal tournament (After the big crossover though). Thanks for the OP recommendation too!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: New Missions, new stakes!**


	38. The New Assignment

"Clark….CLARK!"

"Mmphh..wha..?" groaned Clark, lazily opening his eyes as he sat up, "What is it, Ollie?"

"We're being drafted!" said Oliver anxious.

Oliver paced around the room as Victor grabbed his Omni-Tool, suiting up in his combat gear.

"Bruce told us we've entered into an agreement with the higher-ups here at Beacon." said Victor, "They think they've found a place of interest pertaining to Torchwick, so they're giving us a ride and sending us there to investigate."

Victor frowned as Oliver continued to pace, "Ollie stop pacing and get dressed!"

"I don't know about you, but I feel a whole lot less safe now that we're being supervised," said Oliver.

"Wouldn't you feel safer with the extra resources?" asked Clark.

"Maybe, if Bruce was in charge!" said Oliver, "I don't trust the new guys!"

"Why not?" asked Clark.

"Because I know Bruce...for the most part." said Oliver, "I don't know these people."

"I never took you for the paranoid type," said Clark, "That's Bruce's thing."

"I'm not paranoid." said Oliver, "I'm just-"

"Oliver, will you kindly put your clothes on and stop talking." said Victor, "Team RWBY's meeting us in the cave in ten minutes."

Oliver paused, trying to come up with some kind of comeback, but the mention of team RWBY seemed to stop him in his tracks.

"I uh….I will do that." said Oliver, "Yeah, I'll get ready."

Walking over to his side of the room, Oliver began to pull out his bow and hood as Victor walked up next to Clark, "Pfft, one mention of anything involving Yang and he's all in."

"Makes sense, he really likes her." said Clark.

As Oliver donned his hood, he strode over to the door, gesturing to the rest of his team to come with him.

As Clark left the dorm, he realized something, "Wait, where's Bruce?"

"He's already down there." said Victor.

"Heh," said Clark, "classic Bruce."

* * *

Bruce stood in front of the monitor on the cave, watching as the results of the latest test simulation came up.

"Test results positive," said the computer, "Chemical weapons successfully recreated."

Bruce rubbed his chin, tapping away at the keyboard as Ironwood entered.

"So this is your base of operations." said Ironwood, glancing at all the equipment on display, "I must say I'm impressed, the equipment in here is top of the line."

"Came directly from the Waynetech research and development," said Bruce, "most of the tools here are prototypes, so they aren't necessarily ready for production."

"Yet you use them anyway," said Ironwood, picking up and inspecting a grapple gun, "you should consider signing a deal with the Atlas military, we could use gear like this."

Bruce turned around, staring Ironwood down, "These tools are being developed for civilian use."

"Maybe something like this would be." said Ironwood, placing the grapple gun down and picking up a tear gas pellet, "But I can't see how a civilian would find use of a tear gas pellet."

Bruce frowned, spotting the pellet in Ironwood's hand, "Those aren't Waynetech, I make those myself."

"Hrmph," grunted Ironwood, placing the pellet down, "You seem to have quite an interesting past. Oz didn't share many details, but from what I can tell, you've traveled all over Remnant."

"Yes, that's true," said Bruce, turning back to tap away at the keyboard again, "but we don't have time for specifics, do we?"

Ironwood sighed, "True, you've entertained me long enough." Ironwood's gaze turned to the screen, "What is this?"

"Do you remember the information I shared," said Bruce, "About the fear gas?"

"I do," said Ironwood, "It's a chemical mixture that's exposed to the air. If it enters the respiratory system of someone, it triggers an anxiety response."

"I've been working on reverse engineering Crane's formula." said Bruce, watching as the screen lit up with a list of chemicals "It's been a long and difficult procedure, but I've finally nailed it down. Now, all we have to do is manufacture an antidote."

"Do you have a method of production?" asked Ironwood, "If not, I can have teams working on it right away."

The sound of the hatch being opened reached Bruce's ears as he got out of his seat, "No need, I already have a method available."

*Yawn!*

Ruby yawned as she waltzed into the cave in her combat gear as well as an oddly out of place backpack with the rest of team RWBY. The remainder of team BSCO soon followed, filling the room as Ironwood turned to address them all.

"Good morning everyone." said Ironwood.

"Uh, what's he doing here?" asked Ruby.

Weiss's eyes widened, "Ruby, that's general Ironwood!"

"I know it's general Ironwood! I'm not stupid!" said Ruby.

"Everyone!" called out Bruce, "Calm down."

Stepping forward, Bruce gestured towards Ironwood, "After certain...events that occurred last night, we are now entering a partnership with the higher-ups of Beacon as well as General Ironwood."

"What?" said Blake, "I thought this was supposed to be a self-contained group?"

"It was, but due to new circumstances we had to adapt." said Bruce, "I'm far from happy with this decision, but it's the best outcome after what happened."

"But what exactly happened?" asked Yang.

"Bruce can tell you later," said Ironwood, "for now, I'll give you your briefing."

Bruce scowled, angry that Ironwood interrupted him, but this was a compromise he had to make. Stepping in line with his teammates, he watched as Ironwood became the source of attention.

"After being caught up with your intelligence, we've located a possible place of interest." said Ironwood, "I've provided personal transportation for all of you, specifically a Bullhead."

"Nice!" said Oliver, "Who's flying?"

"None of you are flying." said Ironwood.

"What?!" said Oliver, "Man, I was hoping Bruce could show off his piloting skills."

Bruce shot Oliver an odd look, "How did you know I could fly a bullhead?"

Oliver shrugged, "I dunno, you seem to know how to do everything so I just assumed."

"Enough!" barked Ironwood, "This is serious!"

The rest of the team straightened up as Ironwood sighed, "Against my better judgment, I have elected not to send a full military raid on the location in question in accordance with our deal."

Bruce nodded, "Good, then we'll be on our way."

As the team turned to leave, Ironwood raised his hand, "I wasn't finished."

The team turned back in surprise. "There's more?" said Victor.

"Yes," said Ironwood, "while a full military response isn't happening, Oz and I have seen to provide some backup."

"Err, what?" said Clark.

"It means they don't trust us," said Weiss, ticked off, "They're sending a babysitter with us."

"You will have four supervising members," said Ironwood, "two were selected by Oz and two were selected by me."

"Wow," said Yang, "they're sending multiple babysitters? They _really_ don't trust us."

Bruce stepped forward, an angry look on his face, "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"This was never discussed in the deal," said Ironwood, "If we want to work together, you must be willing to cooperate with us as we cooperate with you."

Bruce growled, clearly frustrated, "...Fine."

"Thank you," said Ironwood, walking through the team and towards the exit, "C'mon, I'll lead you to the launch pad."

* * *

Walking out into the sunlight, Clark walked alongside his teammates as Ironwood led them through the school grounds towards the Bullhead pad. As he walked along, Clark could overhear Ozpin giving a speech in the central amphitheater to the rest of the students.

_Guess he wanted us separate from the rest of the students._

"Yarf!"

Clark's eyes widened when he heard a dog bark out of nowhere. His eyes darted around, searching for the source of the barking.

"Yarf!"

There it was again! Clark listened in, trying to find the dog using his hearing.

"Yarf!"

Zeroing in on the barking, Clark's eyes landed on ruby's backpack. Curious, Clark used his X-ray vision to check the bag!

_Wha-_

Sure enough, a small grayish corgi was tucked within Ruby's backpack, squirming around as it continued to yap quietly. Clark tapped Ruby on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" said Ruby, "What is it, Clark?"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," said Clark, "but there's a dog in your backpack."

Ruby whipped around, clamping her hand over Clark's mouth while quickly bringing her finger up to her lips, "ShhhSHHSSHSH! Don't say that out loud!"

"Mphphumhphph" mumbled Clark, pulling Ruby's hand off his mouth, "Sorry, I don't mean to out him, I just wanna know why the dog's here."

"The dog's name is Zwei," said Ruby, "he's the family dog, dad sent him over for us to take care of while he's out of our home town for a few days."

"Wait, did he drop the dog off?" asked Clark.

"No, he sent it in the mail." said Ruby.

"What?!" said Clark, "How does that work?"

"I don't know!" said Ruby.

"Quiet down back there!" said Ironwood, "We're almost at the launch pad."

Clark and Ruby clammed up as the team crossed the empty courtyard of the school, following the long runway to the Bullhead launch pad. Two men stood in front of the Bullhead, inspecting it from top to bottom. One of them was a ginger man with glasses and a notable bushy mustache clad in a white undershirt and tie with black pants and shoes. He also had a magnum revolver that looked identical to Ironwoods strapped to his side. The man puffed a cigarette as he observed the other man, clad in a combat vest and pants, juggle a trio of knives in the air.

"Mark my words, Kane," said the smoking man, "someday one of those knives are gonna land right on your forehead."

"Ah screw off Gordon!" said the man, apparently named Kane, "Chances are your smoking will kill you first!"

"Kane! Gordon!" shouted Ironwood, "Your traveling companions are here!"

Kane smiled, catching each and every one of his knives and stowing them in his vest as Gordon spit out the cigarette, putting it out with his foot as the two men stood up straight, saluting Ironwood.

"Children," said Ironwood, gesturing to the men in front of him, "these are my choices for your supervisors."

Ironwood gestured to the man with the bushy mustache, "This is James Gordon, he's been my trusted lieutenant and friend for years. He'd the most loyal companion I've ever had in my life."

Gordon nodded, "Happy to be of service, sir!"

"And this," said Ironwood, gesturing less enthusiastically to the other man in the combat vest, "is Kane."

"Just Kane?" said Yang.

"Just Kane." said Ironwood.

Kane flashed a crazed smile as he pulled out a high caliber pistol, twirling it in his hands.

"He's a little...undisciplined," said Ironwood, "but I've found that his skill set makes him a particularly effective huntsma-"

*BANG!*

All eyes darted to Kane as the gun went off in his hands, causing him to drop it in surprise. Noticing that everyone was staring at him, Kane chuckled before picking up his weapon and holstering it, "Heh, sorry, got carried away there."

Ironwood sighed, facepalming, "Anyway, those are my choices."

"Wait, those are just two choices." said Blake, "Who are the other two?"

"One's in the Bullhead now preparing the pre-flight checkup," said Gordon, "The other will be here soon. His name's Vic."

The entire team shifted their gaze on Victor, who's eyes widened, "Uh-um!"

"Why're y'all starin at him?" asked Kane, "Some kind of secret resentment going on?"

"No," said Ruby, "It's just that his name is Vic too."

"Oh, heh," chuckled Kane, "We're not talking about him, we're talking about the other Vic."

"Who's the other Vic?" asked Weiss.

"That is the question."

A chill went down everyone's spines as they slowly turned to the source of the voice, finding a man dressed in a purple trench coat, pants, and fedora. However, the most striking trait of the man was the fact that he lacked any facial features. He was a blank slate.

"AAAAAAGH!" screamed the team, all jumping away from the man.

"He doesn't have a face!" said Blake.

"Clark, why didn't you tell us he was sneaking up on us!" yelped Ruby.

"Don't blame me, I didn't hear him coming either!" said Clark.

Ironwood groaned, facepalming again, "Everyone, this is Vic Sage, also known by his Huntsman nickname, the Question."

"The Question?" said Weiss, "You mean the guy whose face is always hidden?"

"That is correct, miss," said Sage, tipping his fedora to her, "I look forward to working with you all, as long as you don't stand in the way of the truth."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "He seems a little...idealistic."

"I would suggest against arguing with me about truth and idealism," said Sage, "after all, it was me who dug up everything Ozpin wanted to know about you."

The entire team went silent as Bruce's fists tightened, a vein about to pop out of his forehead, "You tracked down my history?"

"It was surprisingly difficult, but I can unearth any secret," said Sage, "the name Vernal ring any bells to you?"

Bruce gritted his teeth, "wanna say that name again?"

"Sure," said Sage, "Ver-"

"OH-KAY!" erupted Oliver, interrupting the two, "Now that we've been introduced to 3 out of the four supervisors, it's time to meet the final one, who is it?!"

"ALRIGHT KIDS!," said a familiar voice, "WHO'S READY FOR THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME!"

Sliding out of the bullhead doors, Dr. Oobleck twirled his cane as he smiled behind his wide circular glasses to the horror of the rest of the team.

"Our final supervisor," said Victor, "Is Oobleck."

"Yes," said Ironwood, "it is."

"Pre-flight checks are complete!" said Oobleck, "Kane, you're flying."

"Aww," said Kane, dejected, "I wanted to talk to the kids! You know how much I love talking to kids!"

"Phrasing Kane," said Gordon, "Phrasing."

"Unless there's a dark secret under that vest," said Sage, "at which point the Question shall uncover it!"

The team stood slack-jawed at the people in front of them, watching them bicker and argue.

"You know, I thought everyone was gonna be a stickler for the rules," said Oliver, "But they seem to be just as dysfunctional as we are!"

* * *

The engines roared as the bullhead took off, leaving Beacon behind in a heartbeat as it rocketed through the air. Kane sat behind the joystick, keeping the plane level as Oobleck gave directions as to their destination. Everyone else sat in the back, in silence, watching as Bruce angrily eyed Sage, who everyone guessed was eyeing Bruce back since he didn't have eyes.

"Erm," said Gordon, trying to break the silence, "Miss Schnee, I assume you're related to Winter Schnee."

Weiss perked up, "Y-Yes, I am. Do you know her?"

"I do," said Gordon, "I've worked with her on a number of occasions, she's a fine soldier and leader."

"Of course she is!" said Weiss, "She's always been an upstanding person."

"That she is," said Gordon, "there was one time when I got disarmed by a White Fang commando, I thought I was done but she came in and saved my bacon."

Gordon smiled as he pulled out a cigarette, "Her and Ironwood are the people I trust most to have my back."

"Apologies Mister Gordon but no smoking in the Bullhead." sputtered Oobleck over the intercom.

"Oh for-" Gordon sighed, putting the cigarette away, "I'll just catch some z's instead, you all should too, it's gonna be a long flight."

As Gordon nodded off, the rest of the team gradually began to follow suit, first Ruby, then Oliver, then Yang, then the rest of the team. In the end, only Bruce and Sage remained awake in the back.

"As much as I would love to continue this gripping staring contest," said Sage, "I really do need some sleep."

Bruce continued to stare silently at Sage.

"Alright, suit yourself," said Sage, leaning back and presumably closing his eyes as Bruce looked on.

_I need to find out how he tracked down my past. If I can put in certain countermeasures, I can prevent others from discovering it as well._

* * *

As the bullhead rumbled due to turbulence, Oliver yawned, slowly glazing his eyes open as he noticed his head was resting on something soft.

_Please be what I think it is._

Moving his eyes to his resting place, he discovered that he was using Yang's thighs as a pillow.

_It is! Ok, Ollie, don't get overeager or anything like that, just stay put. Enjoy the moment._

As much as Oliver relished getting to lay his head on extremely attractive legs, it wasn't really the physical aspect that resonated with him most. It was the fact that he got to be close to someone he truly liked.

_Man, this day couldn't get worse even if the universe tried to screw me over._

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" said Kane over the microphone, "We are now mere minutes from our destination!"

_Nice! Time to check this stuff out!_

Lifting his head from Yang's legs, Oliver glanced out the window only to lay eyes upon a worrying lack of land.

"Um...It's all water." said Oliver.

"That's what the ocean is made of kid." said Kane, "If you look ahead, you'll see our destination."

Leaning into the window, Oliver squinted his eyes in an attempt to see their final destination. As soon as he spotted the place in question, his eyes widened.

"No," whispered Oliver, "no way."

"Alright kids!" said Kane, "We're about to get a beautiful view of the island!"

Yang yawned, stretching her arms our before glancing down at her shorts, "Uh, who drooled on my leg?"

"I can't be back," whispered Oliver, now holding his head in his hands, "Not Again!"

"Ollie?" said Yang, noticing Oliver's distress, "What's wrong?"

"And here we are!" said Kane.

The Bullhead began to circle a massive island out in the middle of the ocean, marked by its massive swaths of jungle and mountainous terrain.

"Alright, everybody! Welcome to Lian Yu!" said Kane, "Or as the elderly locals who used to live here call it, Purgatory!"

* * *

**I was surprised with how quickly I got this chapter out. I've been working on Cyborg (Next issue is on the 15th btw) but I'm happy I got this out first!**

**Reviews:**

**Red: I've actually already got an idea for the Batman Who Laughs, but if I reveal what it is it would be massive spoilers! Stay tuned!**

**P.S. While I don't keep up with anime quite as much as I used too, I did watch and freaking love Beastars! I give all your OP's a listen and tend to enjoy them alot!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: A little over the edge, but I like the scene! Lucius Fox will appear at some point. I will try making a teaser at some point! I'll check out your OP!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**LogBook27062000: All great predictions! You'll see how they're involved as we move farther in!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Exploring the Island**


	39. Island Of Scars

"If I knew we were going to the beach I would have brought a swimsuit!"

Yang stretched her arms as her boots hit the sand, welcoming the fresh ocean breeze as the rest of the team poured out of the bullhead. While they had gotten an excellent view of the mountainous terrain of the island from above, they were now facing a wall of jungle from the beach. A single dirt path led into the island, apparently arcing towards the center.

"Alright people form up!" said Gordon, gesturing at the team to form a line, "This is a mission, not a vacation!"

"You heard him, students!" said Oobleck, stern as ever, "Form up!"

The team obliged, standing shoulder to shoulder in a line. Oliver stood still, though he was notably darting his eyes around the area in a nervous manner.

"Here's the deal," said Gordon, "intel suggests that our enemies main base of operations is on this island, but the jungle and mountain terrain has made it impossible to scout from the air. Our job is to find the base and if possible, shut it down."

Gordon pulled out a cigarette, "We'll be splitting up into teams of three, two kids and one adult. Shnee, Stone, you're with me, we'll follow the path, see where that leads."

Vic and Weiss nodded, arming themselves with their respective weapons.

"Oobleck, you take Kent and Rose, check the beach on this end of the island." said Gordon, "Kane, take Xiao-Long and Queen, check the jungle left of the path. Sage, take Belladonna and Wayne and do the same for the jungle on the right of the path. If you don't find anything don't feel dejected. It's a big island and this search will probably last a few days. We'll meet back here at sundown, got it?!"

"Yes Captain Gordon!" said Kane, saluting Gordon.

Gordon sighed, "It's Lieutenant Gordon, you're the captain here Kane."

"I know," said Kane, "Just ruffling your feathers."

Gordon's eyebrow twitched, "Just get out of here!"

As the teams began to leave, Oliver stopped in front of the jungle before him. The sight of something so eerily familiar gave Oliver an extreme bout of anxiety, but he hid it as well as he could.

"Hey, Ollie?"

Oliver turned to find Yang, who patted him on the shoulder, "You ok? You were freaking out a little back on the plane."

"I uh...was just airsick." said Oliver, "I'm better now."

Yang looked skeptical, "I dunno, you look a little on the edge right no-"

"Alright lovebirds!" said Kane, cracking his neck and knuckles, "Let's get in there!"

Kane trudged into the jungle, followed by Yang as Oliver took a deep breath.

_You survived this place already, there's nobody here anymore anyway. Why are you so afraid?_

Oliver looked up into the sky, spotting a flock of birds flying over.

_Yeah, nothing to be afraid of._

And with that thought, Oliver shuffled forward, walking into his former personal hell.

* * *

"I should've bought sunscreen."

Ruby held her hand above her face, shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight hitting the sand beneath her feet. Clark marched on, lucky that his combat clothing was well suited to the tropical climate of the island.

"I agree, I also skimped out on sunscreen as a mistake miss Rose." said Oobleck, "Unfortunately, we both share the ailment of pale skin! It'll be quite difficult not obtaining a sunburn or two out on the beach."

Clark sighed, leaning towards Ruby while Oobleck marched on, "Man, have you ever experienced heat like this?"

"My family lives on the island of Patch," said Ruby, "I can get pretty hot there too, but not like this."

Ruby noticed that Clark was starting to sweat, "What about Smallville, did it ever get super hot there?"

"Yeah, but it was never this humid." said Clark, "It's all farmland."

Seeking to distract himself, Clark checked the dog in Ruby's backpack. While he expected the same happy dog barking it up as before, he noticed that the dog seemed to move very sluggishly from inside the pack.

"Is the dog gonna survive in this heat?" asked Clark.

"He lives on Patch normally, he'll be fine." said Ruby.

"Yeah but, in the backpack?" said Clark, "Wouldn't it be hotter in there?"

"...Maybe," shrugged Ruby, "but if we let Zwei out, Oobleck will see him."

"Yeah but it's better than him dying of heatstroke." said Clark.

"What's all this ruckus about!" piped Oobleck, whirling around and causing Clark and Ruby to freeze up, "This is a serious mission! There should be no margin for error-"

"YARF!"

The dog interrupted Oobleck, barking loudly as it jumped out of Ruby's pack and took off down the beach. Ruby's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as she gave chase, screaming "ZWEI NO!"

Oobleck, similarly wide-eyed, quickly gave chase after a moment of pure shock, "Miss Rose! Is that dog yours? If so, you should have notified the people leading this mission! A dog like that may not survive this island's extreme climate!"

"Guys slow down!" said Clark, trying to keep up with the other two, "We shouldn't go too far just yet. We need to be thorough in our search."

Rounding a beach corner, Clark came upon Zwei digging at the sand while Ruby and Oobleck stood by, hands on their knees and panting.

"Z-Zwei..." groaned Ruby, "You can't run so far away from me."

Stumbling over to Zwei, Ruby grabbed the dog and heaved it up from the ground, though Zwei continued to move his stubby little legs in an attempt to escape. Oobleck shuffled over to Ruby, waving his cane about, "Miss Rose, did you pack the provisions necessary to keep this dog fed?"

"Uuuuh," mumbled Ruby, "Yes?"

"Well then, if that's all settled, I'll have a talk with the other adults to see if the dog can stay." said Oobleck.

"Really?!" said Ruby, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Am I in trouble though?"

Oobleck leaned in while pushing his glasses up, "...Yes."

Ruby's face turned sour as Oobleck stretched his arms and legs, "Alright then, let's continue exploring!"

"Hold on a second!" said Clark.

Clark, hunched over the spot where Zwei was digging, placed his hand onto the sand. Focusing his vision, Clark looked through the grains, spotting something interesting.

"There's something here." said Clark, standing up and taking a few steps back, "Stand back."

Taking in a deep breath, Clark blew a massive gust of wind out of his mouth, kicking up an insane amount of sand and creating a cloud that engulfed everyone.

"*KAFF* *KAFF* Why Clark!" said Ruby.

"Mr. Kent I suggest you notify us before you take an action like that!" said Oobleck between coughs.

"I did!" said Clark, bending over to pick up the object, "I told you guys to stand back!"

"Ah, it's all in the past now." said Oobleck, readjusting his glasses as the dust settled, "Now, what's this item you had to dig up-"

Oobleck stopped, spotting the large item not heaved up from the sand by Clark, who held it for all to see, "Now that IS interesting."

Ruby rubbed her eyes, checking to see if what she was looking at was real, "Is that a...Queen Industries logo?"

Clark held up a massive metal sheet, large enough to serve as a raft. It had a variety of screw holes on the sides, hinting that it was used as part of a wall of some kind. However, the most interesting part of the sheet was the massive Queen Industries logo painted across the front.

"What's something like this doing here?" asked Clark.

"I don't know," said Oobleck, "we'll have to consult Mr. Queen to see if he knows anything."

* * *

"*Wheeze* Why did this path have to lead up the mountain." grunted Weiss.

"It's *Wheeze*, not a mountain," groaned Victor, "It's an inactive volcano."

Gordon led Victor and Weiss up the path, which had taken them up the side of a volcano. Sweat falling off his brow, Gordon took a second to sit down on a stone and take in the view of the rest of the island. A sea of green trees made themselves apparent, contrasting against the bright blue of the ocean.

"C'mon kids," said Gordon, "I'm Atlas born just like you. I prefer the colder climate too, but I'm soldiering on. You can do it do!"

"You're Atlas military!" said Weiss, "You've dealt with harsher environments before!"

"Maybe so," said Gordon, "But you're training to be huntsmen and Huntresses, so you'd best get better at this."

Weiss slowed down, sluggishly falling to her knees, "I...I'm almost out of energy."

Vic stumbled to her side, lending her a hand, "Here, let me help you."

Weiss sighed, taking Vic's hand, "Thanks."

"Alright!" yawned Gordon, stretching his arms out, "It's about noon now. We'll reach the top of the Volcano, get a look at the surrounding area, then loop back down to camp. Sound good?"

Victor and Weiss were to tired to answer, so they just nodded.

"Good!" said Gordon, "Then let's get moving!"

Getting up from his stone, Gordon marched on up the trail, followed by Weiss and Victor. As they continued to climb, Victor noticed the revolver holstered on Gordon's left.

"Hey, I've seen that gun before," said Victor, "doesn't Ironwood have an identical one?"

"He does." said Gordon, "Funnily enough, this used to be his, he used two revolvers akimbo style."

"Really?" said Weiss, "Why'd he stop?"

"That's an intense story," said Gordon, "I was in a patrol led by Ironwood. We were scouting out an old camp outside of Mantle. As we moved from tent to tent we noticed nobody was there."

Gordon pulled out a new cigarette, lighting it up, "That's when the grimm came. They tore most of us to pieces, everyone except Ironwood and I. We managed to kill almost all of them, except this one big ass Ursa. The damn beast tore Ironwood's right arm clean off and almost finished him, but I got the killing blow on the monster. I dragged Ironwood to safety, but we couldn't save his arm. In thanks for saving his life, he gave me this gun."

Gordon pulled out the shiny weapon, spinning the barrel and admiring it, "Even after he got his prosthetics, he never really asked if he could have it back. Truth is, he wants me to keep it as a symbol of our friendship."

"Wow," said Victor, "that's a pretty gnarly story."

"It sure is kid." said Gordon, who suddenly raised his hand up, "Hold on, we're at the top!"s

Reaching the top of the volcano, the trio peered over the edge and into the Volcano center. Instead of a deep hole in which molten rock would sit, the team instead happened upon a green field filled with white flowers cradled within the volcano's crater. Gordon looked straight down, measuring what looked to be a 20-foot drop down to the field.

"Is this a...flower field?" wondered Weiss.

"No," said Gordon, "It's a field of numb lilies."

"Numb lilies?" said Victor, "What kind of dumb name is that?"

"This is serious Stone," said Gordon, "this stuff is used to make Numb Dust."

Weiss's eyes widened, "N-Numb Dust?"

"You mean the stuff that dulls your emotions?" said Victor, "The abusive illegal substance?"

"Yep," said Gordon, "though this field has grown wild, it hasn't been trimmed or maintained in months, maybe even a year."

"But that begs the question," said Victor, "Who was growing it here, and why?"

* * *

Bruce made his way through the jungle, his special made suit ventilating his body heat and doing its best to keep him cool. Blake shuffled alongside him, scanning the jungle area for any sign of a base. Vic Sage kept a brisk pace, staying ahead of them.

"We've been in this part of the jungle for hours," said Blake, "if the White Fang have a base here, it's well hidden."

"Of course it'd be well hidden," said Sage, "we're dealing with experienced animals."

Blake tightened her fists, "What was that?"

Sage shifted his gaze to Blake, "Criminals are animals, not Faunus. If you can't handle that terminology head back to camp."

Blake frowned, "What's your problem?"

Sage sighed, "Listen, I just want to lay this out now. This job should've just been us adults. This is no place for children trying to play at being huntsmen."

"And Huntresses." added Blake.

"And huntresses." grumbled Sage, "The point is, you don't have the experience to be out in the field yet with us."

"We've got the experience to spot a bunker entrance you missed." said Bruce.

Whirling around, Blake and Sage watched as Bruce pointed at a boulder in the middle of a clearing. Squinting her eyes, Blake could make out the shape of a metal door engraved into the rock.

"Hmph," said Blake, turning to Sage, "What was that about lacking experience?"

Sage brushed past her without a word, not acknowledging her words as he marched up to the door. He knelt down, inspecting its locks and the grass at its feet as Bruce and Blake approached.

"We should exercise caution," said Bruce, "If the White Fang are hiding down here then we need to be quie-"

*CRASH!*

Bruce is interrupted when Sage stepped back and delivered a heavy front kick to the door, snapping it off its hinges and causing it to fall forward. Looking past the doorway, Sage noted a massive stairway descending into the depths of the island.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Bruce.

"Moss is growing around the hinges." said Sage, "Door hasn't been used in months, maybe a year."

Sage began to march down the stairs, leaving Blake and Bruce to sigh in frustration and follow Sage down. The stairs seemed to go on forever, sinking farther and farther into the heart of the island as the trio kept on chugging. While Sage was practically blind and only seemed to maintain his footing through rhythmic steps, Blake had her natural eyesight and Bruce had his night vision.

"It's a long way down." said Bruce, "We're at least 50 feet down at this point."

"Hopefully we'll get somewhere." said Blake, keeping her hand gripped firmly to her weapon, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." said Bruce.

"Who is Vernal?" asked Blake.

Bruce immediately regretted letting Blake ask the question as that particular emotional wound reopened. He tensed his fists, trying to avoid Blake's gaze.

"I...I'm sorry." said Blake, "It seems like a touchy subject. Forget it."

"No." said Bruce, "I'll tell you. I...I trust you."

Blake turned to face Bruce as they continued to walk down, noting that he was still concentrating on maintaining his balance.

"Vernal was...the one who taught me how to dance." said Bruce, a slight pain in his voice, "I met her during my travels in Anima."

"What was she like?" asked Blake.

Bruce paused, unsure how to answer the question, "She was...rough around the edges, but in an almost...charming way."

"Was?" said Blake, "Is she…"

"No," said Bruce, "we just...left on bad terms."

"Enough petty talk," said Sage, "we've reached the bottom."

Reaching a new metal door, Sage kicked it down, revealing a small room with no other doors. Walking inside, Blake and Bruce's eyes widened when they spotted what was at the center.

A single metal chair stood bolted to the ground in the middle of the room, equipped with metal restraints and chains. On a wall to their left, a collection of prongs held an assortment of pliers, wrenches, and sledgehammers in addition to buckets full of dirty water and a pile of rags. Sage reached the other side of the room, finding a light switch and turning it on, allowing a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling to illuminate the room.

"What is this place?" said Blake, shuddering.

"It appears to be a torture chamber." said Sage, leaning next to the chair, "See, there's blood caked all over this thing."

Sure enough, Bruce looked over the chair, noticing red stains all over it. The stains weren't even restricted to the chair, with marks on the floor and on the tools hanging from the walls.

"Do you know whose blood it is?" asked Blake.

"If what Sage said was right, then this blood would be months old." said Bruce, "Even if we had a fresh sample, we don't know if there was only one person in this chair."

"But that begs the question." said Sage.

"Why is this room here in the first place?" asked Blake.

* * *

Oliver trudged nervously up the hill, keeping his distance from Yang and Kane as they moved onward. The hot tropical climate was all too familiar to the archer, but he did his best to hide that fact. The sound of running water reached his ears as he finally reached the top of the hill with his compatriots. There he was greeted with an exceptional sunset over a waterfall pouring into a lake.

"Aw man, what a view!" said Kane, stretching his arms into the sky before taking a seat, "I'm gonna take a break. You guys can do whatever."

Yang raised an eyebrow, turning to Oliver while gesturing towards Kane, "Can you believe this guy? He's letting us right off the hook."

While Yang expected a witty remark from Oliver or maybe even a chuckle, nothing of the sort came. Instead, Oliver was looking down into the lake with a gaze of general anxiety.

_Is..is this the place where..? No! It must have been a different lake._

"Hey Ollie!" said Yang.

Yang's call caused Oliver to jump in surprise, confirming Yang's suspicions that Oliver was focused on something else.

"You've been a nervous wreck ever since you realized we were landing on this island." said Yang, "What's wrong?"

"I-uh!" said Oliver, "It's nothing! Really, it's nothing!"

Yang looked at Oliver in confusion for a second before an idea popped into her head. A sly smirk spread across her face, "Heh, oh I see!"

Oliver's eyes widened in pure terror as Yang slid up next to him, "You didn't want to tell me about sleeping on me in the plane."

Oliver's worried expression dropped as soon as those words were spoken, replaced with a forced smile, "Y-Yup! I was being a creep, sorry!"

"Naw, don't worry about it." said Yang, inching closer, "I know how you can make it up to me."

"Y-You do?" said Oliver.

Yang smiled, leaning forward and inching her face closer to Oliver's. Oliver caught his breath as Yang started to pucker her lips.

_I-Is she?_

Closing his eyes, Oliver puckered his own lips, ready to receive his kiss. As the two drew closer, Oliver could feel Yang's breath on his face. Just as the two were about to meet, Yang let out a resounding "GOTCHA!" before smacking Oliver in the ass, sending him tumbling over the edge.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Oliver, flailing his arms and legs as he fell all the way to the lake, making a massive *SPLASH* as Yang laughed it up from above.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Yang, "Oh man, you just...you looked like you needed a swim!"

Oliver swam to the surface, spitting out a mouthful of water, "Not funny Yang, not funny at all!"

"Oh c'mon!" said Yang, "You don't seem as freaked out now as you were before!"

Oliver stopped, thinking for a moment. Oddly enough, that sudden surprise swim had somewhat calmed him down. Maybe it was the fact that he ended up doing something unexpected, or maybe it was the fact that his crush just freaking spanked him.

"Uh..." said Oliver, not wanting to admit that what Yang did was helpful, "I'm just gonna head back. It's getting dark."

"Fine." said Yang, "Just glad you're doing better now. I'll tell the Kane fella to get on with his break."

Turning around, Yang stopped dead when she saw that Kane was fast asleep, snoozing away while reclining on the ground.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Yang.

Back on the ground, Oliver dragged himself out of the lake, wiping the water off his face.

_Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. _

Now more relaxed, Oliver began to walk back into the jungle.

*CRACK!*

Oliver stepped on something, snapping it in half. Expecting it to be a branch, Oliver absentmindedly looked down only to discover to his horror for it to be something else.

A Bone.

Stepping back, Oliver's eyes glazed over a whole skeleton, posed as if it was trying to crawl away from the lake. Now hyperventilating, Oliver fell to his knees, covering his eyes in an attempt to force himself to stop looking. A heavy pain fell upon his heart as he recognized the poor skeleton.

"I-I!" stuttered Oliver, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Scrambling back to his feet, Oliver sprinted into the jungle and away from the skeleton, running as fast as he could.

* * *

"Got any seven's?" said Kane.

"We're playing old maid Kane, not Go Fish." said Gordon.

Gordon, Kane, and Oobleck sat in a circle within the bullhead, playing a card game as the rest of the team huddled around a campfire out on the beach.

"Hey, where's Sage anyway?" asked Kane.

"That man is unstoppable," said Oobleck, "always searching for the truth, no matter how much energy it takes. He's still out there looking for the base."

"Eh, let him search." said Gordon, "It'll mean less ground to cover tomorrow."

"Alright," said Kane, laying down a pair of cards, "That's a pair down."

Oobleck looked over the cards, "The pairs are supposed to be by number, not by symbol."

"What?" said Kane, "Damnit, I'll just take em back then."

Kane reached for the cards, but Gordon grabbed his arm, "Nope, any player who makes that mistake loses and becomes the Old Maid. It's in the rules."

"Wha-WHY?!" erupted Kane, "I don't even know how to play this game!"

"Heh, don't worry," said Gordon, "We'll have plenty of time tonight to teach you."

Over at the campfire, Oliver stared into the flames, tuning out the conversations around him as he tucked his legs under his arms. Ruby was currently petting Zwei, keeping him company while Clark was tossing logs into the fire, using his heat vision to keep the fire at a certain intensity. Blake and Bruce sat quietly, though they remained next to each other, never straying too far. Weiss practiced her stance nearby while Victor fiddled with his Omni-tool using a screwdriver.

"Ollie?"

Yang took a seat next to Oliver, who continued to stare into the fire, "Ollie? OLLIE!"

Yang's sudden yelling startled the rest of the group as Oliver shuddered, looking to his right and meeting Yang's eyes.

"S-Sorry." said Oliver.

"Sorry?" said Yang, "Ollie, you've been a ball of anxiety all day. I thought it was something harmless, but clearly it's way worse than that."

Yang turned to the rest of the group, "You guys noticed it too, right?"

"I mean...yeah." said Weiss, taking a seat next to the fire, "You haven't exactly been yourself lately, not that I'm complaining."

Ruby frowned, promptly swatting Weiss in the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know what it's for!" said Ruby.

"Ollie, listen," said Yang, "I know you're trying to hide whatever's going on with you, but we're your friends!"

Clark sat up, "And we always help our friends when they're in need."

Oliver avoided everyone's gaze, "I-It's not a problem."

"Oliver," said Bruce, "do you remember when I wanted to do everything alone, when I thought my mission was mine alone?"

Oliver perked up, "Yeah?"

"Well, as you can remember, it didn't work out too well." said Bruce, "I needed help, no matter how much I denied it. Don't deny yourself help too Oliver. We're here for you."

Not expecting that sort of argument from Bruce of all people, Oliver looked at all his teammates. Every one of them was sitting by the fire, watching and listening intently for his answer. As much as he might want to deny it, they all cared deeply for him.

"Ok...here's the deal." said Oliver, "That year I was missing, I spent it here."

"Here?!" said Victor, "This place is freaking inhospitable. How'd you survive here?"

"That's a long story." said Oliver, looking into the fire, "It's not one you guys would want to hear."

"Of course we wanna hear it," said Clark, "we won't let you suffer alone."

Oliver gave Yang one last look before taking a deep breath, letting his body language loosen as he looked into the flames once more.

"Ok," said Oliver, "So here's how it started."

* * *

**This chapter took way longer than I expected, mostly because I was working on my Cyborg solo series. Sorry I was late!**

**Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Kane isn't my creation. He's an OC by our friendly neighborhood reviewer, DCDGojira!**

**Reviews:**

**Greer123: Yep, he sure has!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: The Beastars OP for sure. It's such a jazzy tune and I just love it to bits (The show is amazing!).**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: The Question would be voiced by Nick Cage (After he played Spider Man Noir he is the voice of the Question in my head now.) Gordon would be played by Jonathan Banks (Arkham Knight). Barbara is a hard maybe. No plans as of yet. I actually already had a plan for Ace's intro, but it'll be kinda like what you portrayed. I don't mean to be negative, but I don't wish to disclose which college I'm going to for private reasons (No bad blood though.) I liked the scene ideas overall! **

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**LogBook270262000: You got some teases this chapter, but the bulk of his backstory comes in the next few chapters!**

**Next Chapter: The start of the multi-part origin of Oliver Queen!**


	40. Purgatory: Marooned

_I suppose it all started on the dust rig my father put me in charge of. He did it for a few reasons, namely that he wanted to keep me out of trouble after a certain...incident. Even if the main reason was to contain me, he also wanted me to practice my management skills. I was going to be the CEO at some point in my life after all. The problem, I was still a cocky little shit. So instead of actually doing what I was supposed to do... Well, let's just say I invited a few friends onto the rig._

* * *

"OLLIE!" "OLLIE!" "OLLIE!"

The mob of unruly teenagers let out wild cheers as Oliver pulled back the string on his bow, ready to loose the arrow at the target, a straw dummy. The rig itself was fairly bland in design, but with a variety of multicolored party decorations, it was now an upbeat place for a party. a salty wind breezed through Oliver's hair as he smirked, letting the arrow loose and watching as it sailed through the air, perfect as can be before landing square on the dummy's groin.

"OOOH!" said a black-haired boy dressed in a blue shirt littered with flowers, "What a shot! He's gonna be feeling that one for a long time!"

"Thanks for the compliment Tommy!" said Oliver, "I'll add it to the list!"

Tossing the bow to one of his fellow partygoers, Oliver began to waltz across the rig, flanked by his best friend Tommy. He was slightly older than Oliver, maybe by a year. The two passed by a landing pad holding a bulkhead as they made their way down to the south end of the rig.

"Going for a drink, Ollie?" said Tommy.

"But of course, Tommy!" said Oliver.

The two shared a laugh, reveling in the moment, "Man, my dad is such a jackass." said Oliver, "He thinks he can just shove me on some rig in the middle of nowhere to get rid of me. Little did he know that I can always invite all my underlings here!"

"Underlings?" said Tommy, a worried look on his face, "Don't you mean friends?"

"I always say what I mean Tommy." said Oliver, reaching the drinks table and taking an entire bottle, "Don't worry about it though, I consider you an equal among the rabble-rousers here."

Tommy looked concerned, "Ollie, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you might wanna start thinking about the future."

"What's there to think about?" asked Oliver, unscrewing the top of the bottle and taking a huge chug, "I'm living the freaking dream. My dad might be stiff as hell, but he's never gonna cut me off, my mom won't let him."

Oliver began to lead Tommy through the crowd of people, who were currently dancing to a DJ who set up shop on a catwalk overlooking the central platform, "Being born into privilege means you don't really have to think about the future, it's a perfect life."

Tommy frowned, "Then why do you have to call these people underlings?"

"Because that's what they are!" said Oliver, "They're not my friends, you know that. They aren't here because they actually enjoy my company!"

Oliver took a big swig from his bottle, "They're here cause they wanna bump shoulders with the biggest playboy on the planet. If they're gonna bend over and kiss my feet like that, what's wrong with calling it what it is?"

Tommy sighed, leaning back on a support beam, "Ollie, you're sounding a little egotistical right now."

Oliver shot Tommy a glare, "When did you become president of the buzzkill club?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"Alright!" said Tommy, throwing his hands up, "I wanted to lead into this nicely, but since you're being such an ass I guess I'm just gonna have to be upfront."

Tommy rubbed the back of his head in disappointment, "This is the last time I'm going to one of your parties."

Oliver's eyes widened as he spewed the alcohol from his mouth, "What?! Why?!"

"Oliver, we've been thick as thieves since age five, but honestly I'm starting to realize we don't have that long until we're in charge." said Tommy, shaking his head, "And we've got being so egoistic and start taking responsibility for our father's sakes."

"Are you for real?" said Oliver, dumbfounded, "Where's all this talk about responsibility coming from? Did your dad beat it into you?"

"My dad didn't do anything!" said Tommy, now a little angry, "I realized this myself."

"So what?" said Oliver, "Are we not friends anymore?"

"No," said Tommy, "We're still friends. I still care about you and want you to succeed, but you can't do that if you're being like this. So until you decide to finally grow up, I'm only gonna meet you for business reasons."

"Tch," said Oliver, taking a third and final swig before tossing the bottle off the side of the rig, "If you and daddy Lacroix are all buddy buddy now, how bout you just get out of here and never show your face again."

Tommy was taken aback by the response, "Ollie I...I knew you would react poorly but, not to this extent."

"React poorly?" said Oliver, now fuming, "You say it so nonchalantly! You know what, fuck you, Tommy! I want you off the rig!"

"Ollie!" said Tommy, "Can you just-"

"You wanna know something?" said Oliver, "I've always thought of you as an underling too. I just never said it out loud because you're so useful to keep around."

Oliver practically spat that last line, like an angry child whining about his favorite toy being taken away. He didn't really mean what he said, they were a complete lie after all, but that didn't matter. At that moment, all Oliver wanted to hurt Tommy's feelings.

And hurt him he did.

Tommy visibly flinched at the words Oliver delivered, taking a few a steps back. He slowly shook his head before putting on a disapproving look. He turned around, sighing.

"Ollie, one day you're gonna wake up and realize that nobody really cares about you." said Tommy, "Might be days, might be weeks, might be years, but if you keep on going like this. You'll have nobody genuine in your life before you know it."

Tommy took a deep breath before walking away, leaving Oliver to stand there in shock. After a moment of uncertainty, Oliver gritted his teeth.

"WELL GOOD RIDDANCE ASSHOLE!" shouted Oliver.

Frustrated at his former friend, Oliver shuffled back over to the drinks bar. Grabbing another whole bottle and chugging it in one go.

"Who needs you Tommy?" said Oliver, "Definitely not me. I don't need anyone!"

*BOOM!*

Oliver stumbled and fell on his back as an explosion suddenly shook the rig. As a fiery inferno began to envelop the massive metal structure, panicked guests screamed and ran around in a panic.

"AGH! Why's the rig exploding?! What's happening?!" shouted one guest.

"Who cares! Just get to the emergency helicopters!" shouted another guest.

The bullhead's engines began to start on the landing pad as a mob of partygoers scrambled onto the vehicle. Oliver attempted to get up, hoping to make it to the bullhead, but a group of panicked people suddenly rushed over him, trampling over him in their race to safety.

"AUGH!" grunted Oliver, "Stop! STOP!"

After the mob had finally passed, Oliver stumbled to his feet only for the rig to be rocked by an explosion once again, causing him to fall onto his back. As he got back onto his feet again, he managed to break into a run, sprinting towards the bullhead landing pad. As he rounded the corner, he noticed the last person in the mob hop into the bullhead.

"WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Oliver, racing towards the bullhead. The partygoer turned around, looking him straight in the eyes before he slammed the bullhead door shut in a panic.

"WHAT THE HECK?! OPEN THE DOOR AGAIN!" shouted Oliver as the engines on the bullhead revved up. Just as he managed to reach the door, the bullhead lifted off into the sky, leaving Oliver behind as it flew into the air.

"W-What?" said Oliver, a shocked look on his face, "W-Why did they leave me?"

Oliver didn't want to admit it, but he knew exactly why they left. They didn't care enough about him to take him. Just as Oliver came to the realization, the rig exploded with one final gigantic fireball, the force of which blasting Oliver off the rig and over the edge. Oliver braced for impact as he hit the water, it's cold stinging his skin. Gasping for air, Oliver flung his arms every which way, searching for a buoyant object. Finding a sheet of metal with the Queen Industries logo on it, Oliver gripped it tightly and clung to the wreckage, hoping to the powers above that he'd make it out alive. As he floated away from the flaming rig, his adrenaline faded and he gradually slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Seagulls let out their deafening calls as the waves crashed against the sandy beach. Oliver laid face down on top of the rig wreckage, sand caking the bottom half of his face.

*KAFF* *KAFF*

Oliver violently coughed up sand as he got on his hands and knees, shaking off the grains stuck to his body as he hazily stumbled to a standing position. Rubbing his eyes, Oliver looked up, staring down a gigantic island jungle in front of him.

"You've got to be shitting me." said Oliver.

* * *

_The first night was the hardest one. I was too wiped out to explore, to search for food, shelter, anything really, so I slept on the beach. Big mistake. I nearly froze to death and almost caught pneumonia sleeping on the sands, so I spent the next two days just walking the beach. I didn't want to go into the jungle just yet, was too scared I suppose, but I wanted to at least walk the perimeter. So I walked the beach, and I got lucky._

* * *

Oliver wheezed as he stumbled along the beachside. His clothing was torn up, shot full of holes due to stress accrued during his impromptu sea voyage. As he rounded a corner of the island, laying his eyes upon the new stretch of sand, Oliver gasped with raspy lungs.

"Yes." groaned Oliver.

A small boat sat capsized on the beach, it's cargo strewn about. The sight was a godsend to Oliver, who rapidly scrambled over to the wreckage and began to sift through, looking for something he could use.

"Please, let there be water!" said Oliver.

Digging around, Oliver laid his hands on a red canister. Shaking it, Oliver listened as a liquid bounced around inside. Unscrewing the top, Oliver tipped it over and let the liquid slosh into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It was hot as the sun, oily, and probably filled with things Oliver shouldn't be ingesting.

It was the best drink he'd ever had.

* * *

_I moved into the jungle after that. Started pulling together a camp from the big ass palms hanging around the lower areas of the trees. The shelter was done, but I still had to deal with the problem of food and water. Water was hard at first, I could only catch a little bit of rainwater whenever it poured during my first month, but eventually, I managed to build a rain catcher and was able to sustain myself. Food was even harder. At first, I'd try to grab fish that swam too close to the island, but they were fast bastards. Even when I managed to grab one they were so slippery that they always got out of my hands. Questionable fruits would only keep me up for so long so I knew I had to find another solution or I would starve to death. That's when I realized what I needed to do._

* * *

Oliver stood hunched over a patch of dirt, fiddling with a collection of sticks and a pile of thatch. It'd been ten days since his supply of tropical berries ran out and his body was now frighteningly gaunt. He coughed weakly, attaching some sticks using a piece of string he found in the sea wreckage.

"This is it." said Oliver, "If I screw this up, I'm as good as dead."

Oliver slowly brought his hands up to his face, clutching his newly made bow. Grabbing the remaining spare stick, Oliver picked up a sharp stone and bashed the end of the wood, beating it into a sharp point.

"Now," groaned Oliver, slowly rising to a standing position with bow and arrow in hand, "Let's go get that fish."

Oliver stumbled through the jungle, his limbs like jelly. He caught his foot on a root once or twice, almost falling over as a result but barely catching himself as a result. He was almost out of energy when he reached the beach, falling to his knees. Picking himself back up, Oliver spotted a small fish wandering the clear waters near the beach. Raising his bow, Oliver took a deep breath as he nocked the arrow, pulling it back to his ear. He felt the tension in the string, his hand shaking against that pressure. If he missed this, it was all over.

Oliver loosed the arrow, watching in delight as it landed smack dab in the fish's side. Getting a burst of adrenaline from the victory, Oliver skipped into the ocean, grabbing the back of the arrow and pulling the fish out of the water. Bringing it up to his salivating mouth, Oliver immediately took a bite out of the creature. He knew that he should be waiting to cook this thing so that he could eat it safely. He knew that he'd probably get sick later, but he didn't care.

He was hungry, and now he had food.

* * *

_For the first three months on the island, it wasn't the easiest time. But as the days stretched on and on and on, I managed to adapt. By day ninety I was actually doing pretty well. Sure, no ships had passed, but I was confident that someone was coming to save and that I could just wait it out._

* * *

_How wrong I was._

Oliver stitched together what was left of his clothes, using whatever scraps he could to fashion some new, more functional clothing. As he finished his job, he placed the sleeveless shirt on his body, flipping the hood over his head.

"Now we're in business." said Oliver.

*RATATATATATATATA!*

A storm of gunshots rang out into the air, causing Oliver to perk up immediately. He'd spent the first three months of his time here on the island in the southmost corner, not straying more than a mile or two away from his camp. The area he was in was lush with wildlife to hunt and he didn't want to expend any energy needlessly, so he naturally stayed put. Now though, realizing that there were other people on the island, Oliver's eyes widened.

"This is it!" said Oliver, "My ticket home!"

Oliver grabbed his bow and quiver full of arrows, racing through the jungle towards the gunfire. As he jumped over every root and swung on every branch, his heart raced just a little faster.

"Oh man, I can't wait to be sleeping in my own bed again!" said Oliver.

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped as quickly as it began. Oliver continued to race through the jungle, heading towards the sound's former origin.

"HELLOOOOOOO!" bellowed Oliver, hoping to get someone's attention, "HELLOOOOOO?! ANYBODY HERE?!"

*WHACK!*

Oliver's head spun as the butt of a rifle cracked him in the side of the head, causing him to tumble onto the ground. Dazed, he sat up only to find the rifle's barrel shoved in his face. He instinctively reached for his bow, only to realize it had been knocked out of his grasp. Looking up, Oliver came face to face with a man in ramshackle military gear.

"Damn, you're not the escaped worker I'm looking for." said the guard, "Who are you? Tell me or get a bullet to the face!"

"Alright!" yelped Oliver, raising his hands, "I'm Oliver Queen! I was marooned here three months ago and I'm trying to get home!"

The guard raised his eyebrow, "Is that so? I find that hard to believe."

"I fell off the dust rig I was in charge of," said Oliver, "you have to believe me!"

"Come to think of it, the news over the radio reported this explosion close to this island and around the same time you're suggesting." said the guard, "And you bear a pretty striking resemblance to Queen too."

"See, it is me!" said Oliver.

"Huh," said the guard, a smirk growing on his face, "if that's the truth, you're the child of a really rich family."

"Yeah," said Oliver, "They'll probably pay you well for bringing me back."

"Maybe," said the guard, "but China White'd probably get more if we ransomed you."

Oliver's expression went from pure joy to being found to pure horror when he realized what was happening. This island wasn't home to a friendly group of people.

It was home to a group of pirates.

"Alright kid, you convinced me." said the guard, "Come with me."

"O-On second thought, I'm not actually Oliver Queen." said Oliver, trying to weasel his way out of trouble, "It was just a joke."

"Heh, can't squirm out of this one Queen." said the guard, reaching for Oliver, "Now come here and-EGHEHEHEGEGH!"

The guard suddenly shook, spasming and dropping his rifle as an electrical current coursed through his body. He fell flat on his face, unconscious as a girl in a black uniform held a blade to the guards back. Oliver stared at the girl, dumbfounded as he took in her tan skin and dark spots/freckles. She stepped over the man's body, pointing the weapon at Oliver now.

"Stay still Human!" said the girl, "Don't get any ideas!"

"Human?" said Oliver, "Aren't you human?"

The girl snarled, her skin suddenly changing color to a bright orange, "Don't compare me to trash like you!"

"Oh…" said Oliver, feeling a little stupid, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mistake-"

"Shut up!" said the girl, keeping her weapon firmly under Oliver's chin, "You may not be part of this man's group, but I will never trust a human!"

"Where is she?!"

"I heard something over here!"

Oliver and the girl both turned their heads towards the voices of other guards, who were now getting closer from the sounds of their footsteps. Oliver subtly reached for his bow, but the girl pressed her blade against his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?!" erupted the girl.

"I'm trying to get a weapon!" said Oliver.

"Why would I let you do that?!" said the girl, "You could easily just shoot me in the back!"

Oliver gritted his teeth, tired of this girl's angry retorts, "Listen, they want me, they seem to want you. We don't wanna be caught, but we will be if you don't let me help you. You don't have to trust me, you just have to let me fight near you. Sound like a compromise?!"

The girl looked angry, clearly mad that she had to work with a human, but as the footsteps thundered closer and closer, she grumbled before pulling the blade away from Oliver's neck and aiming it in the direction of the guards. Oliver retrieved his bow and stood up next to her, drawing an arrow from his quiver.

"Why didn't you pick up the rifle?" asked the girl.

"I'm more comfortable with the bow." said Oliver, nocking the arrow.

"I'm beginning to regret this already." said the girl.

As the footsteps drew near, Oliver looked at the girl, taking in her grayish eyes, "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked the girl, still pissed.

"If I'm gonna die here, I wanna know who I'm dying next to." said Oliver.

The girl steeled herself for the assault as the guards began to burst out of the leaves, "Ilia. Ilia Amitola."

"Ok Ilia," said Oliver, drawing back the bowstring as he sized up his opponents, "Let's get nuts."

* * *

**I did not expect to get this done so soon, especially since I joined a new RP server for DC heroes. Still, this will be part one of a 5-6 chapter origin for Oliver. I know it's long but trust me it'll be worth it! I plan to have little interjections at the beginning of the next few chapters where the RWBY gang react to Oliver's story as it goes along. Overall it's structured like the Reverse-Flash origin I did in Lightning Strikes.**

**On a sadder note, I'd like to pay my respects to Rick May, who lost his battle with Covid-19 on April 13th. He played Iconic characters like the Soldier in TF2, Peppy Hare in Star Fox 64, and so much more.  
**

**Hats off to a legend.**

**Reviews:**

**Greer123: No problem my friend, I always respond to reviews! **

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Barrera2009: Penny will remain unchanged, Pyrrha will see some tinkering in terms of AU stuff (Both in backstory and in how the story will play out.) Definitively, It's yes and know. You'll know when we get there.**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: That's unfortunate to hear about Mr. Fujiwara. Hughs was one of my favorite characters in FMA. Raven won't be appearing sorry. It's a cool scene, I like it!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Guest: It's true, he doesn't have a batsuit yet. While he is deeply committed to Vigilantism, he hasn't quite been inspired to become Batman. That part comes later down the line ;). **

**Anyway, Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**LogBook: Oh man, have I got some stuff for you!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Atop the mountain.**


	41. Purgatory: White Fang

Oliver paused, halting his story as the people around the campfire shifted in surprise.

"Man," said Ruby, "I knew you said you were a jerk before but..."

"Hearing it for the first time, you sounded awful to be around." said Victor, "No offense."

"No, It's true, I was awful to be around." said Oliver, "I didn't care about anybody but myself. I made that abundantly clear."

Weiss gave Oliver a worried look, "It must have been difficult, surviving on your own out there."

"It was at first, but after a few months I got the hang of it." said Oliver, "Oddly enough, I watched a lot of Crude Survivor in my free time and learned a thing or two. Combine that with the archery training I had and I would have been set to wait until rescue. But of course, it was just my luck I had to run into pirates...and Ilia."

Blake's eyes widened, "Y-You know Ilia?"

Oliver looked into the fire, "I mean...not really. She wasn't a very fun person to be around, mostly because she hated my guts. Did you know her?"

Blake tensed up, clearly uncomfortable, "She was my friend when I was in the White Fang. I haven't seen her since I left."

"How long ago was that?" asked Oliver.

Blake paused, "Around the time you got stranded."

"Yeah, sounds about right." said Oliver.

"Well, what happened next?" asked Yang, "You were on the island for a whole year, so where did everything go from there?"

Oliver looked back into the fire, "Well, the pirates were expecting a fight with one person, not two. So imagine their surprise when a whack their squad leader up the side of his head."

* * *

*CRACK!*

Oliver swung his bow at one of the thugs, knocking his head sideways and causing him to crash into a tree as Ilia kicked another thug in the face, breaking his nose and sending him reeling.

"Who are these guys?" said Oliver, jumping on a thug's back and wrapping the bow around his neck, "they all look like they bought the same outfit from rent-a-thug!"

Ilia grabbed one of the thugs by the head, slamming him into a nearby tree, "They're the underlings of China White, a ruthless drug cartel leader and faunus trafficker. Her operation stretched out from this island to places as close as Vale and as far as Menagerie."

Oliver let go of the thug he was strangling, letting him fall to the ground, unconscious as he drew another arrow, "Ok, so a drug lord is after you why?"

Ilia electrocuted a thug with her weapon, causing him to drop his gun and fall on his face, "This really isn't the best time to talk about this."

Oliver nocked his arrow, aiming it at the three remaining thugs, "Fair enough."

Letting the arrow loose, Oliver watched as it penetrated one of the thug's shoulders, causing him to yowl in pain as he stumbled back. Ilia pressed the attack, preparing to finish the thug off when another thug jumped her from behind, grabbing her.

"Get your hands off me!" shouted Ilia.

The other unwounded thug raised his weapon, prepared to shoot Ilia, "This is what you get for trying to escape!"

*WHAM!*

Oliver punched the thug aiming at Ilia in the face, only for him to swing back, clocking Oliver in the eye with his weapon, dazing him and leaving a nasty bruise. Using the distraction, Ilia elbowed the thug holding her in the face before electrocuting him. As the wounded Thug attempted to raise his weapon, Ilia's sword turned into a whip, allowing her to wrap her blade around the man's neck before slamming his head straight into the dirt.

"Don't move!"

The final thug planted the barrel of his rifle directly onto the back of Ilia's head, his finger on the trigger, "You faunus are all the same, pack animals that should've been kept in their cages."

Recovering from the strike, Oliver noticed that the thug's back was turned from him. Picking his bow back up, Oliver drew an arrow with a blunt head. Nocking it, Oliver prayed that this wouldn't kill the man.

"Really leaning into the racism there aren't you?" said Oliver, getting the man's attention.

"Huh?!" said the man, turning his head only for Oliver to fire the arrow, watching as it bounced off of the man's forehead with a satisfying POW! The man fell right onto his back, knocked out as Ilia glanced between the thug and Oliver.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were more comfortable with the bow." said Ilia, surprised.

"Yeah, I've had some practice." said Oliver, wincing as he touched his bruise, "What's with these guys? Why are they after you?"

Ilia looked around nervously, trying to make sure nobody else was around aside from all the unconscious thugs, "It's not safe to talk here, do you have a place where we can regroup?"

"Yeah," said Oliver, gesturing for her to follow, "Right this way."

* * *

Oliver led Ilia into his small base camp. It was a humble little place with a ramshackle tent built from palm fronds and a patch of dirt meant for assembling arrows. A small fire pit has been dug out in the center for purifying water and cooking food. As Oliver waltzed over to his patch of dirt to start assembling more arrows, Ilia took in the small abode.

"This is a surprisingly resourceful base." said Ilia.

"Aw, thanks." said Oliver in a mocking tone, "I built it myself."

Ilia flashed Oliver an odd look, "How long have you been out here, human?"

Oliver sat down next to his tent, "A few months, I got marooned here after an accident on the dust rig I was in charge of."

"A dust rig?" said Ilia, "Which company?"

"Queen industries." said Oliver, opting to leave out the fact that he was the CEO's son after what transpired earlier.

"Hmph, better than Schnee." said Ilia, "Hard to believe they put a kid in charge of something as important as a dust rig though."

"Hey, you're a kid too!" said Oliver.

Ilia gave Oliver the evil eye before noticing that his bruise wasn't healing, "Something's up with your aura."

"Aura?" said Oliver, wincing at his bruise, "I don't have an aura."

Ilia's eyes widened, "You don't have an aura?!"

"Hey! I'm not a huntsman! Why would I have an aura?!" said Oliver.

Ilia sighed, "If you're going to help me, assuming you don't stab me in the back, you're going to need your aura."

Walking up to Oliver, Ilia closed her eyes before reciting her chant, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

As Ilia recited the words, Oliver felt a small feeling in his gut. It was subtle, almost missable, but he felt it. Ilia stepped back, rubbing her head as she sat down.

"I uh, don't feel too different." said Oliver.

"Check your face, human." said Ilia, pulling out her weapon and wiping the dirt off its blade. Oliver raised his hand and touched his face, noticing that it wasn't throbbing anymore, "Huh, would you look at that."

Oliver stretched his arms, grabbing any spare arrows he had and placing them in his quiver, "Alright, not that that's sorted, mind telling me why those guys were after you?"

Ilia finished cleaning her weapon, sliding it back into its sheath, "It's a long story, we'd be here all day and I'm pressed for time. If you're gonna help me, follow my lead and I'll tell you on the way."

Ilia began to walk away from the encampment, trudging into the jungle as Oliver raised his eyebrow, "Follow you? Where are we going?"

Ilia kept walking, not even turning around, "Up the mountain and into the volcano."

* * *

Little pebbles rolled off the side of the mountain as Oliver and Ilia climbed its steep side. Oliver groaned as he lifted himself up, barely keeping up with Ilia.

"What's wrong, human? Out of shape?" asked Ilia, pulling herself up with zero effort.

"Listen, I've been a fairly lazy guy who didn't do much of anything apart from party for most of my life. Don't shame me for only getting into shape in the last few months." said Oliver.

The two reached a spot on the side of the mountain that served as a ridge, the perfect place to rest. As the two pulled themselves onto the ridge, Oliver wiped the sweat off his forehead, checking to make sure all the arrows in his quiver were still there.

"Alright, now that we're near the top, can you explain what the hell is up with you and these thugs?" said Oliver.

Ilia cleared her throat, tired from all the climbing, "Alright, this is what happened. I was a member of the White Fang, participating in a raid on China White's island base under the command of Sienna Khan."

Oliver's eyes widened, "You're White Fang?"

"What? Got a problem with us? I'd assume so, Human!" said Ilia.

Oliver began to stammer, "A-At the moment, no! As long as you don't boot me off the mountain after your story I don't have a problem!"

Ilia sat down, "We were ready to liberate the island, take White down and free our people, but the intel we got was inaccurate. They had the numbers advantage on us and took us down, enslaved us. They forced us to work in their drug fields, picking numb lilies without any kind of food or rest."

Oliver nodded, "They're using you as slave labor?"

"Basically." replied Ilia, "Sienna made a distraction, gave me a window to escape so that we could go and contact backup in Vale, but she got caught as I was getting out."

Oliver frowned, "So you're out here all alone with no backup?"

"None expect you I suppose," said Ilia, "But I'd rather not work with a human."

"Alright, listen, I know you seem to have a grudge against humanity, probably for good reason, but can you please stop calling me Human." said Oliver, "I have a name."

Oliver's words gave Ilia pause. While she certainly held a degree of hatred for humans, she realized that she was being no better by simply labeling Oliver, "...What's your name?"

"Oliver," said Oliver, not wanting to disclose his full name, "just Oliver."

"Alright Oliver," said Ilia, "Here's the deal. Before we made out assault, Sienna hid a communicator on the island that we can use to signal backup, but only she knows where it is. We have to go in and get her out if we want to rescue my brothers and sisters and put China White out of business."

Oliver nodded, "If backup really comes, then does that mean I can get a ride off this island?"

"Probably," said Ilia, "If you help I'm sure they'll let you on the boat."

Oliver smiled, realizing that this was his ticket out of here, "Alright, I help you, you get me off this hellhole. Deal?"

Ilia sighed, "It's not my place to say, but I bet we could work something out."

"Great!" said Oliver, now enthusiastic, "Then let's get to it!"

Wrapping the bow around his shoulder, Oliver walked up to the side of the mountain and started climbing again, followed shortly by Ilia.

* * *

Oliver's hand reached over the edge, grabbing the ledge as he pulled himself up onto the top of the volcano crater. Ilia did the same, though much more gracefully as she flipped onto the ground.

"*Huff*, Showoff." said Oliver, standing up, "So, what now?"

"Follow me." said Ilia, gesturing for Oliver to follow her towards the inner crater of the Volcano. As they both peaked over the top, Oliver was met with an unpleasant sight.

The crater was home to a massive field of flowers, all being picked by faunus of various ages and ethnicities. Armed guards walked the perimeter, giving any faunus that seemed to be faltering a healthy smack to keep them working. A large building sat at the tail end of the crater, housing a woman with white hair in a white tracksuit who watched over the entire operation.

"There she is," said Ilia, "China White."

Oliver looked at the imprisoned faunus, watching as they were dragged about to do manual labor. While he had never hated the faunus, he had always considered their struggles unimportant to him. If it didn't affect him, why bother? But seeing these people suffer, it was enough to make him think.

"Sienna should be around here somewhere." said Ilia, scanning the area to search for her leader, "There!"

Ilia pointed at a group of guards dragging a tiger faunus through the fields and into the building, causing Ilia's breathing to freeze up, "Oh no, they're taking her to the rat pit!"

"The rat pit?" said Oliver.

"Anyone who disobeys China White, guard or slave, is thrown into the rat pit." said Ilia, "They set up a trial, but it always ends the same way. You cross her in even the smallest way, and she'll toss you into a ditch full of rats that'll eat away at your insides."

Oliver's skin crawled as he listened to those words, not wishing that kind of fate on anyone, "Then we've got to move fast."

Moving along the lip of the crater, Ilia and Oliver kept low as they made their way to the area at the back of the building, spotting a skylight leading inside. Sliding down the side of the volcano, Oliver and Ilia made their way to the skylight, looking in to find a large room with a rectangular pit in the middle as well as a collection of support pillars. Despite the fact that a grate was over the pit, Oliver could hear dozens of rats squeaking and scuttling about at the bottom.

"Eugh," said Oliver, "Not a fan of those noises."

The doors to the room burst open as the guards entered carrying Sienna, tossing her to the ground as they drew their weapons. Sienna sat up, struggling against her handcuffs.

"You can kill me if you want, but it won't stop the White Fang." said Sienne, her face bruised, "We will stop you eventually."

"Yeah, eventually." said one thug, "A shame you won't be alive to see that happen."

As the guards prepared to open the pit, Oliver and Ilia dropped down, landing on both of the thugs and knocking them out.

"Sienna!" said Ilia, drawing her sword and cutting Sienna's handcuffs, "We came to get you out of here!"

"Ilia! What are you doing here!" said Sienna, "I told you to wait them out!"

"The White Fang can't lose you as a leader!" said Ilia, pulling Sienna up to her feet, "Plus, now we can call for back-up. Adam will wipe these people off the face of the earth."

Sienna glanced at Oliver, who watched for other thugs, "Who is this?"

Ilia turned to look at Oliver, "He's a human, but he's helped me out so far in exchange for a way off this island!"

"A human?!" said Sienna, "Ilia, did you make him a promise for the White Fang?"

"No! Of course not!" said Ilia, "I wouldn't do that! I just said there was a possibility!"

"What?!" said Oliver, whirling around, "So there was a chance I'd help you and you'd just leave me here?!"

Sienna piped up, "You can never trust a human, they always turn their backs on you. I know we definitely can't trust you, Oliver Queen."

Oliver's eyes widened, she knew his name, "H-How did you-"

Sienna stepped forward, "Oh I would know that face anywhere Queen. Sure, you don't actively put us down, but for a person of your stature, all you do is ignore us and let us wallow while you engage in your lavish lifestyle."

Ilia turned to Oliver, a look of anger on her face, "You...You lied to me."

"I never lied!" said Oliver, "I just left some details out, they weren't important."

"Left details out?" said Ilia, "If I'd known you were such an irredeemable scumbag, then I would have left you for China White's men!"

"INTRUDERS!"

The argument is cut short when a duo of masked thugs arrive, one carrying a handgun while the other carried a rocket launcher. As the thug with the launcher took aim, Oliver's eyes darted to Ilia and Sienna. He had a choice to make now, split and let them take the brunt of the attack, or pull out a weapon as they got hit, giving him a chance to retaliate.

Surprisingly enough, he chose option three.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Oliver, diving at Ilia and Sienna and pushing them out of the way as the rocket was launched at them. With the faunus out of harm's way, Oliver watched as the rocket hit a support beam in front of him, the blast annihilating his aura and collapsing the room.

* * *

"Ugh."

Oliver opened his eyes, realizing that he was pinned underneath a pile of debris. The air was completely fogged up by dust as he pushed at the wreckage, trying to free himself, but he was only able to shift a little bit of rubble. Looking behind him, he spotted his bow lying mere meters from his reach.

"Oliver!"

Ilia stumbled over to Oliver, grabbing some of the debris and attempting to shift it off him. Sienna joined her, attempting to lift some more of the debris off Oliver's body.

"We'll get you out of this soon!" said Ilia, trying her best to pull the wreckage off Oliver, "I won't let another person I know get buried!"

*KAFF* *KAFF* "Did I get them?" said one thug in the distance.

"I don't know, let's check!" said the second thug, whose voice Oliver found eerily familiar.

As a collection of footsteps drew near, Sienna stopped helping, grabbing Ilia and pulling her away from Oliver.

"What are you doing?!" said Ilia, "We can't leave him!"

"We can and we will!" said Sienna, "We have a job to do, and getting caught won't help. Besides, he's a human, you know exactly why he isn't worth it."

Oliver watched in panic as Ilia shot him one last look before mouthing the word "sorry" as she and Sienna fled the building, climbing up what was left of the damaged walls.

That was the second time Oliver had watched a person look him right in the eyes before leaving him for dead. The experience didn't exactly help Oliver mentally, in fact, it made him feel pretty worthless, but he resolved to escape before the thugs got to him. Having had enough of the wreckage pulled off for him to save himself, Oliver heaved what remained of the debris off his body as the thugs reached him.

"This one's still alive!" said the rocket launcher thug, pulling out a shotgun. Oliver dived onto his bow, grabbing it and nocking a blunt arrow on it before swinging his arms, quickly firing the arrow into the pistol thugs mask and shattering it. As the pistol thug stumbled back while covering his face, The shotgun thug aimed his weapon. As the thug fired, Oliver dived to the side to avoid the bullet while nocking a normal arrow, firing it into the thug's knee.

"AGH!"

As the thug knelt down in pain, Oliver used the unharmed knee as a step to catapult himself into a backflip, kicking the thug in the jaw as a result. As the pistol thug recovered and aimed his weapon, Oliver nocked another arrow and aimed it right at the thug.

Then he saw the thug's face.

The black hair, the chiseled jay, the blue eyes, there was no mistaking the face that Oliver had known for so many years.

"Tommy?" said Oliver.

*BANG!*

Oliver yelled out as Tommy shot Oliver in the leg, causing him to drop the bow and clutch his thigh in pain. Falling to one knee, Oliver's eyes widened as Tommy approached him while raising the gun above his head.

"Tommy, wait!" shouted Oliver, but it was no use.

Tommy cracked Oliver in the forehead with the barrel of the pistol, causing it to spurt blood as Oliver fell unconscious at Tommy's feet. Tommy took a deep breath before sighing, "Sorry Ollie, but it had to be this way."

* * *

**I can't believe it. I didn't even check when I posted the last chapter but we've officially passed the 100 follower mark! I want to thank every single person who's helped me reach this landmark! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Anyway, this chapter was a real quick one I had to push out because I've got to write more Cyborg soon, but I'm happy with how this one turned out! Right now this story is slated to be about 5 chapters long, so we're almost halfway through. The next chapter and chapter 4 of this story will be the most emotional ones, though definitely not in the good way.**

**Reviews:**

**LogBook: Well Victor knows Penny! **

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**ShadowJoestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: I like the scene! Nora singing would be really funny!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: I actually had plans for our team to fight the RWBY opponents while the RWBY team fought DC characters! It's gonna be the bomb! (STATIC WILL BE AN OPPONENT!). I also have Suicide Squad plans, but those are super far off. Trust me, Salem's inner circle will be pretty full! In terms of the music it's very metal, I like it!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: An awful betrayal**


	42. Purgatory: Birth Of The Emerald Archer

Yang's eyes widened as Oliver continued his story, "You're best friend was there? And he betrayed you too?!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" said Ruby, throwing her hands up in the air, "How did he get there?!"

"We'll get to that," said Oliver, who avoided everyone's gaze, "but I'm warning you now, I'm about to get into some heavy stuff. You might not want to hear what comes next."

Bruce leaned in, trying to place Oliver's emotional state, "It's painful, especially when it comes to the emotional aspect, isn't it."

Clark looked at Bruce, "Bruce, isn't that a little insensitive?"

"No, he's fine." said Oliver, looking back into the fire, "I just...need to mentally prepare for what comes next."

* * *

The sound of clinking chains reached Oliver's ears as his eyes slowly glazed open. It was dark, really dark, so dark that there was no light in the room. Oliver slowly shook his head, attempting to shake off a migraine that was beginning to invade his brain

_Where...am I?_

Oliver shifted, attempting to move his arms and legs before he realized they were restrained by leather straps. As he moved his body more and more and felt more of his surroundings, Oliver realized he was strapped to a wooden chair that was bolted to the floor. Worse still, he'd been stripped nude, his clothing nowhere to be seen.

_Great, just great._

Footsteps reached Oliver's ears as a small group of people seemed to make their way down what sounded like a staircase. A door opened somewhere in the room as the light flickered on, blinding Oliver. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted, revealing a blank room with walls lined with appliances and sharp objects. Two thugs stood guard as a woman with white hair in a white tracksuit looked Oliver up and down.

_So this is China White? She doesn't look so bad up close._

White sighed, looking Oliver up and down before turning to one of the thugs, "What's the report on this kid?"

The thug trembled a bit when accosted, nervously pulling out a small clipboard, "Uuuh...There was an escape yesterday, where a prisoner, one of the White Fang acquisitions, escaped. The squad responsible for recapturing her failed, reporting that she had some help from a kid in a green hood."

The thug motioned towards Oliver, "We later confirmed that this was that kid."

China White glared at Oliver, not breaking eye contact, "And was this squad dealt with?"

The thug seemed to shake in fear as he continued, "Y-Yes, their bodies are in the usual spot."

China White's facial expression remained blank, "...Good. Continue."

"Well," gulped the thug, "after the scuffle with the retired squad, our two assailants, the boy and the animal, came back to liberate another animal. The White Fang leader Sienna Khan."

The thug gestured towards Oliver, "We caught them by surprise this time, and this one got left behind."

China White approached Oliver, kneeling down to be head level with the boy, "Then he must know something, such as the potential locations where they could be hiding."

Oliver looked back into China White's eyes, getting a sense of who he was dealing with. He'd already learned from Ilia that this woman was a drug dealer and a faunus slaver, and those eyes did nothing to make him doubt that. She looked cold, like a snake that didn't bother to conserve its body heat. He could tell that she was a wicked and calculating person.

Oliver cracked a small smirk, hoping to lighten the situation, "Like what you see?"

White furrowed her brows before pulling back, pulling out a baton and striking Oliver hard in the side. Oliver doubled over in his seat, feeling the fish that he had eaten earlier that day coming up his throat. As he began to cough, China White put her baton away and turned to one of the guards, "Get him to spill. If you can't get it done, get the one he has a connection to. He'll surely talk then."

The thug nodded as China White went up the stairs, leaving Oliver in the room with the thugs. One of the thugs pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, placing them on his fists before approaching Oliver. Oliver's eyes widened when he realized what was coming next, "Hey hey hey, we can talk about thi-"

The brass collided with his jaw, causing his head to swing sideways as he felt a cut from above his eye. His headache now back in full force, Oliver turned to find the thug preparing another strike.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sienna and Ilia slow down as they finally reach the foot of the mountain, both completely out of breath. Ilia fell to her knees, exhausted.

"We…*wheeze*...shouldn't have left Oliver." said Ilia.

Sienna turned to Ilia, sweat falling from her brow, "Ilia, you know what humans like him are like. He would have sold us out the moment he had the chance."

Ilia was unconvinced, "But then why wouldn't he just turn me in?"

Sienna sighed, putting her hand on Ilia's shoulder, "Ilia, you know what kind of person Queen was."

That statement alone was enough for Ilia to back off, Oliver and the people he often bumped shoulders with were fairly uncaring people who often turned a blind eye to the faunus, so she begrudgingly accepted that maybe he wasn't the person she thought he was. However, there was still that lingering feeling that she had made the wrong choice.

Sienna inspected the various trees around the foot of the mountain, rapping her fist against the oaks until she heard a distinct sound. Reaching into one of the tree's holes, she pulled out a primitive communicator with a single button. She pressed it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alright, the beacon has been sent out." said Sienna, "Adam should be here in a few days."

"What do we do until then?" asked Ilia.

Sienna turned to Ilia, "We wait, keep out of sight from the guards."

Ilia nodded, "Alright, so we just have to hold out until then."

Sienna nodded, leading Ilia deeper into the jungle. As Ilia walked on, she could still feel a small bit of guilt for leaving Oliver behind. She hoped that he was at least being treated better than the faunus in the fields were.

* * *

Oliver knew this would suck, but he wasn't prepared for how long he'd be here.

The thug struck Oliver in the knee with a sledgehammer, watching with glee as Oliver screamed while the bones underneath his knee cap cracked under the strike. Oliver gripped the chair as the thug dropped the sledgehammer, walking over to the wall of tools and selecting a pair of pliers. This wasn't the first time Oliver had to experience this process, in fact, it was the third day he had to endure it.

Returning to Oliver, the thug glared at him, "Where are the animals?!"

"What animals?" said Oliver, "The only animals I've seen are the baboons guarding this room."

The thug snarled, thrusting the pliers into Oliver's broken knee. Oliver screamed in pain as the thug twisted the pliers within the wound, grabbing onto a small bone and yanking at it. Oliver gritted his teeth, tears beginning to fall out of his ears as the pain became overwhelming. Finally, with one savage movement, the thug ripped the bone from Oliver's knee, eliciting a pained yowl from Oliver as his vision began to fade.

"Shit, he's blacking out again." said the thug in the back.

"Damn, I hoped that we'd be able to glean something useful from him." said the other thug, dropping the pliers on the table before wiping the viscera off his hand, "We'll let Lacroix take a crack at him tomorrow."

* * *

"Ollie? Ollie?! Are you awake?!"

Oliver groaned, slowly opening his eyes as his awful headache began to rush back. As his vision returned, the shape of a familiar face began to come into focus.

"T-Tommy?" Oliver said weakly, "I-Is that really you?"

Tommy looked back, seemingly checking if he was the only person in the room with Oliver, "Yeah, it's me. You all woken up yet?"

Despite the intense torture he'd been experiencing, Oliver couldn't help but feel a bit grateful to see his friend alive and well. After the rig explosion he never really thought about what could have happened to Tommy, whether or not he managed to escape. Knowing that he was alive put Oliver's fears to rest, though he wasn't sure what he was doing working as a thug for China White.

At that point, Oliver rationalized that Tommy did what he had to do out of necessity, that he had a cover to maintain and he wasn't actually working as a thug. With that rationale in mind, Oliver assumed that with the thugs gone, Tommy was here to get him out, "Yeah! I'm wide awake!"

"Good," said Tommy, "because I want you to really feel this."

*SHLIT!*

Oliver's breath stopped as Tommy pulled out a knife and slid it into the gap between Oliver's ribs, causing him to let out a muffled scream. Leaving the knife in Oliver's body, Tommy grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back so that he could get a good look at Oliver's face.

"How's that Ollie?" said Tommy, spitting the words out as if they were pure venom, "Pretty good stab for an Underling don't you think?"

OIiver groaned in pain, gripping the arms of the chair even harder than ever before, "Tommy! What the heck?!"

Tommy stepped back, letting Oliver stew in his own pain, "You know why Ollie, so why don't you just pull your head out of your ass and admit it."

Oliver steeled himself, refusing to give an inch, "Admit what asshole? Also, how did you survive?!"

Tommy shook his head as he began to pace back and forth, "After you so unceremoniously tried to boot my off the rig, it started exploding. I jumped onto a lifeboat and managed to get out before the whole place went up in flames. China White's men found me out at sea after about a week."

Tommy walked over to the wall of tools, eyeing each and every appliance, "While they've made it clear they want to ransom me, I've convinced them to let me stick around until my dad pays up."

Selecting a wrench from the wall, Tommy walked back to Oliver, who struggled against his restraints, "Unfortunately, it doesn't look like you'll be getting that treatment."

"Tommy," said Oliver through pained gasps, "I thought you were my friend."

"Friend?!" said Tommy, chuckling in disbelief, "How could you of all people say that when you're the one who said we were never friends?"

Oliver's heart sank, "Tommy I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

*KRAK*

Tommy swung the wrench, cracking Oliver across the jaw. Oliver could feel the taste of blood on his tongue as Tommy took a few steps back. Oliver looked him in the eyes, seeing pure malice, though there appeared to be a speck of remorse as well, "Please, you meant every word. It's reflective of the person you are."

"The person I am?!" said Oliver, "What are you-"

"Just shut up!" shouted Tommy, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No," said Oliver, "I really don-"

*KRAK*

Tommy struck Oliver across the head again, angrily screaming, "STOP LYING!"

Oliver winced, feeling another cut open on his forehead, "Please...stop hitting me."

"Not until you admit it Oliver." said Tommy, "Not until you admit why you deserve this!"

"Deserve this?!" said Oliver, "Nobody deserves this kind of thing!"

"Not even you?!" said Tommy, striking Oliver across the head again.

As the assault continued, Oliver's mental fortitude began to crumble like sandcastles against the tide. While Tommy's continued attacks on Oliver's physical body, Oliver's mind began to crack.

As the hours dragged by, Oliver continued to break, until it all finally came crashing down.

"Say it!" shouted Tommy, striking the now mangled face of Oliver, "SAY IT!"

"I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" cried Oliver, promoting Tommy to cease his attacks, "I..I've been left for dead twice in the past few months, and I thought, WHY? Why would someone leave me for dead? I never did anything to betray them, anger them, anything like that!"

Tommy stood back, allowing Oliver to continue spilling his guts out, "That's when I learned the truth, the truth that's been obvious since the beginning. I'm not a good person."

Oliver continued to cry, falling farther and farther into despair, "I've never treated anyone equally in my life, never acted kindly to anyone who actually gave a damn about me despite the fact that they stuck around despite the bullshit I would always pull!"

Oliver slumped forward, barely having the energy to wince as blood leaked out of the knife wound, "All my life, I've done nothing but flaunt my ego and my wealth, never using it for anyone's benefit but my own. I've treated people like peasants, acting like their troubles didn't exist when I could have helped them."

Oliver looked up weakly, knife still in his ribs, "If you're going to kill me, do it. I doubt anyone will miss me."

Tommy could only look on in surprise as Oliver finished his confession. The suffering, the utter loss of hope, it overwhelmed Oliver, and Tommy knew that. Turning around, Tommy walked over to the door, cracking it open and whispering to the other side before receiving something. Oliver could hear footsteps going up the stairs outside the room as Tommy walked directly up to him, a small stick-on bandage in hand. Grabbing the knife, Tommy carefully pulled it out, trying his best to cause the least amount of pain. Once the weapon was free of Oliver, Tommy applied the bandage.

Leaning into Oliver, Tommy whispered, "I'm sorry." before turning back and walking through the door and up the stairs. Exhausted both emotionally and physically, Oliver closed his eyes, hoping that death would claim his life before he woke up again.

* * *

"Ollie. OLLIE!"

Oliver felt a hand grab his shoulder as he was shaken awake, opening his eyes to find Tommy knelt in front of him with a bag in hand.

"No..." said Oliver, his voice weak, "Not...again."

"Don't worry Ollie," said Tommy, "I'm here to get you out."

True enough, Tommy had started undoing the leather straps around his arms and legs. Once he was no longer bound by the chair, Oliver stumbled out of his seat, falling to his hands and knees as his legs buckled. He hadn't walked for nearly a week and he after the relentless torture, he could hardly stand. Tommy zipped the bag open before tossing it to Ollie, revealing Ollie's makeshift hood, clothes, and quiver minus the arrows.

"Put them on." said Tommy, looking up the stairs, "It won't be long before another patrol comes by. We won't have a chance after this."

Oliver complied, grabbing the clothing from the bag and donning them. Once he was finished, Tommy grabbed him by the hand, leading Ollie up the stairs for what seemed like forever. As the stairs stretched on and on, Oliver stumbled, still weak from the horrific injuries he sustained during his stay in that terrible room. He knew for a fact that he'd rather die than go back there. Tommy picked Oliver up, slinging him over his shoulder and dragging him up the stairs until they reached a door. Pushing it open, the light of the full moon lit the jungle with a distinct blue glow as Tommy put Oliver back on his feet.

"I've got a boat with a motor set up on the beach," said Tommy, "we can get out together, just follow me."

Tommy led Oliver through the jungle, careful not to step on any loud leaves or vines. Oliver followed, still a bit confused as to where Tommy stood loyalty wise.

"Tommy...why are you helping me?" asked Oliver.

"Because you're my friend dumbass." said Tommy, "Why else?"

"Well, it's just that…" said Oliver, unsure of what he wanted to really express, "You hurt me, really bad. I thought you were on their side?"

"I wasn't, it was a cover until I could escape on my own." said Tommy, "I had to hurt you for real or else they would think I was helping you, it had to be convincing."

"Yeah..." said Oliver, still drained emotionally, "It was...convincing."

Tommy could positively feel the negativity radiating off of Oliver as he continued.

"Tommy..." said Oliver, "I'm sorry, I've been a terrible friend."

"Ollie, there's a time and place for this kind of thing." said Tommy, "Save it for when we're off this forsaken island."

"No Tommy I...I have to get this out." said Oliver.

Tommy sighed, stopping them both next to a waterfall overlooking a small pool of water. The moon shined brightly, casting its reflection of the murky waters of the lake.

"Tommy, we've been friends since we were preschoolers," said Oliver, "for me to just throw that away on a whim, it was a huge dick move on my part."

"Ollie," said Tommy, "I know that, but I can forgive that, so let's just-"

"It wasn't just that!" said Oliver, "Everything I said back in that room was true, I am a horrible person, I've never truly helped anyone."

Oliver looked down, avoiding Tommy's gaze, "Am I really worth saving?"

Tommy stood in silence for a moment, looking around nervously before sighing, "Oliver, maybe you think that of yourself, but everyone is worth saving."

Oliver looked up at Tommy, "Even me?"

Tommy chuckled, "Even you. Now c'mon, we've got a boat to escape on."

"Unfortunately, it's too late for you to do that Lacroix."

Tommy and Oliver froze as a squad of armed guards emerged from the jungle, firearms aimed at them both as China White stepped out, arms crossed.

"A part of me hoped you wouldn't go through with this foolish plan Lacroix," said China White, "that I would provide enough...incentive for you to remain complacent."

Tommy's eyes widened, "Y-You knew about this?!"

"I did," said White, "and as I said, I had hoped that you would reconsider on your own. But it appears that I will have to step in, directly."

White turned to the squad behind her, "Capture Lacroix, put him in a cage until his father pays up. Queen is too much trouble, shoot him and dump the body with the rest of the corpses."

"Yes ma'am." said the squad leader, gesturing for the rest of the squad to aim at Oliver and Tommy. Faced with the threat of death, Oliver closed his eyes, accepting that if this was his fate, it was at least better than losing his best friend instead.

"NO!"

As the gunshots cracked off and the bullets sailed through the air, Tommy dived in front of Oliver, taking all the fire as the force of the assault pushed his body into Oliver's, sending them both over the edge. The two wounded boys flipped through the air on their way down, tumbling by the waterfall until they both hit the water hard, sinking to the bottom as the squad at the top raced over to check if they survived the fall.

"IDIOTS!" shouted China White, stomping towards the squad leader, "I wanted Thomas Lacroix alive!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am!" said the squad leader, "How was I supposed to know that he was gonna jump in front of the bullets?!"

"You didn't have to fire off a hail of bullets! A single shot is all it takes!" said China White, pulling out a pistol and pointing it directly at the squad leader's forehead, "Like this!"

*BANG!*

Blood exploded from the back of the squad leader's head as he dropped onto the ground next to the waterfall, a hole in his head as China White put the handgun away, "You're all working in the fields for the next month, be grateful the sentence is as light as it is!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" said the rest of the squad, "W-What about the escapees?!"

"You filled Lacroix with bullets and Queen is too weak to swim, they're both dead." answered White.

China White sighed before leading the rest of the squad into the jungle and away from the waterfall, leaving the squad leader's corpse to attract gnats and flies. Down by the lake, Oliver broke the surface of the lake, gasping for air as he held Tommy in his arms. His arms were on fire and his legs were jelly, but a burst of adrenaline kicked in as he hit the water, compelling him to act and to survive. Powering his way across the water with Tommy in tow, Oliver pulled them both onto the mud-soaked shores of the lake, laying Tommy on his back as he fought the urge to collapse.

"Tommy?" said Oliver, "You there, buddy?"

Tommy coughed, blood spurting out of a dozen or so holes in his body as more of the viscera began to leak from his nose, "I-I'm...still here….Ollie."

Oliver looked at Tommy's bullet-ridden body, shaking in terror as tears began to streak down his cheeks, "Tommy I...Oh man...I did this to you...I did this to you man!"

Oliver covered his face, unable to look at his friend as he began to weep.

"Ollie."

Oliver remained emotional, traumatized by the sight of his dying friend, "I-I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"Ollie!"

Oliver shuddered, feeling his own mind break apart, "You're dying, and it's all my fault."

"OLIVER!"

Tommy's pained shouting pulled Oliver out of his highly emotional moment, drawing his attention to Tommy, who was now bleeding out of his mouth, "Oliver...listen to me."

Despite the immense pain he was going through, Tommy pushed through, telling Oliver what he needed to hear, "I know that you refused to help people, that you've been selfish your whole life, that you never really cared about anybody."

Tommy winced, placing his hands on as many bullet wounds as possible to staunch the bleeding, "But it's not too late. You can turn things around. You can start helping people. With the wealth you have access to, you have the power to reshape this world into a better place."

Tears continued to fall from Oliver's eyes, "What if I don't make the right choices?"

"You will," said Tommy, now on his last breath, "because under all the selfish bullshit, there's a heart of gold, Oliver. I know it."

Tommy glanced at Oliver, flashing one final smile, "Why do you think…. I stuck around … for so … long?"

As the last word escaped Tommy's mouth, his breath slowed to a stop. Oliver watched as the light slowly left his best friend's eyes, his dead hands now sliding off the wounds and letting the blood pour out.

"T-Tommy!" said Oliver, grabbing Tommy's body, "Tommy come back! You can't leave yet! There are so many things I haven't told you! So many things you won't get to see!"

Oliver slowly collapsed on his best friend's body, "Please...Don't leave me."

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as Oliver cradles his best friend's body, crying his eyes out. Soon, the sun began to rise, casting an orange glow on the entire lake as Oliver laid his best friend onto the ground. Reaching out, Oliver closed his best friend's eyes before standing up.

What could he even do now? How could he move on to do anything after this? As Oliver pondered these questions, the now encroaching light brought something to his attention. It started as a glint in the corner of Oliver's eye, prompting him to look in the direction of the reflective object. Walking through the mud, Oliver reached down, pulling the stone-like object from the mud.

It was an arrow. More specifically, a green arrow.

Oliver looked at the arrow in wonder, inspecting its craftsmanship. It appeared to be made out of pure Jade, fashioned as a ceremonial weapon likely used by the locals before they were ousted from the island. Gripping it heavily, Oliver went through Tommy's words in his head.

_You have the power to reshape this world into a better place._

The faunus trapped in the work fields, they needed help.

_Under all the selfish bullshit, there's a heart of gold, Oliver. I know it._

A grim expression formed on Oliver's face as he reached his hand back.

_From now on, I will never turn a blind eye to someone who needs help. From now on, I will help those who cannot help themselves._

Grabbing his green hood, Oliver slipped it over his head.

_I will avenge my best friend, the person who made me see that I'm not irredeemable._

Oliver gripped the arrow tightly, sliding it into his quiver.

_I will become an emerald archer for justice._

On that day, Oliver Queen made his vow. On that day, Oliver Queen became the **Green Arrow**.

* * *

**For both Lightning Strikes and this fic, I've been writing very emotional scenes. While Lightning Strikes this week was emotional for a different reason, this is probably the best death scene I've written yet, (Granted I haven't written many). This has also been the longest chapter yet for this origin!**

**On another note, chapter title character limits are dumb so I renamed this arc (Purgatory from The Trials Of Oliver Queen)**

**Strap yourselves in, This rides not over yet.**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: The MHA Vigilantes fic is on hold atm since I'm juggling a tone of plates right now, but I do eventually wanna get to that. If I do, Static should be fit in. Static won't join the heroes, he'll just be an opponent and general participant in Volume 3. For the others, I'd rather keep that close to my chest. I like the scenes!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**LogBook: Yeah, the rest of this origin (Plus Volume 2) Is all plotted out, but luckily for you, a certain someone is coming to Purgatory!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: The Vengeance Of An Emerald Archer.**


	43. Purgatory: Burning Down The House

Oliver kept his eyes on the fire burning in front of him, avoiding the gaze of the rest of the team. Ruby and Clark sat in silence, processing what Oliver had just said. Bruce contemplated Oliver's story, silently relating to Oliver's circumstances while Blake simply looked on in pity.

"Oliver..." said Yang, "That sounds...I just can't imagine how that felt."

Oliver's hand wrapped around a stone as he picked it up, inspecting it before tossing it into the fire. The wood crumbled as the stone knocked the logs around, creating a collection of sparks, "Tommy was my best friend for over a decade, he was a brother to me. Losing him was the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Bruce looked at Oliver with regret, "Oliver...I'm sorry."

Oliver looked at Bruce, "Coming from you, I know that's really genuine. Thank you, Bruce."

Victor frowned, "After that, it must have been hard moving on."

"Oddly enough, that wasn't what happened." said Oliver, "After Tommy died, I was broken, but soon that sadness? It turned into Anger."

"What happened next?" asked Weiss, "With China White and the White Fang?"

Oliver looked at the fire once more, noticing that it was starting to fade, "Well Weiss, I went ahead and burned down the house."

* * *

Sienna and Ilia watched from the beach as a large barge with the White Fang symbol sailed towards the island in the distance, its floodlights the only indication of its arrival in the dead of night. As the barge slowed to a stop, the duo watched as a dozen or so smaller boats separated from the main barge, continuing their advance towards the island.

"Is that enough?" said Ilia, "To take over China White's base?"

"Once we begin freeing the slaves, they'll arm themselves and join us." said Sienna, "For now we're about equal, but with the extra manpower after we start, we should overwhelm them."

Ilia nodded as the boats finally washed up onto the shore, watching as White Fang soldiers armed to the teeth hopped onto the beach. The first to hop off was their leader, the violent enforcer Adam Taurus, a brutal and loyal soldier to the cause and the main operations manager of the organization in Vale. As Adam approached the duo, sword in hand with the rest of his troops he stopped in front of them.

"We got your message," said Adam, his conduct cold and determined, "Where are the humans?"

"They're up the volcano, their base is nestled in the dormant crater." said Sienna, holding her hand out, "I need a weapon before we proceed."

Adam nods, gesturing at one of the guards to step forward with his rifle. Walking up to Sienna, the guard hands her his assault weapon and pulls out a pistol, "Will this do Ma'am?"

"Yes, it will." said Sienna, turning around and looking at the volcano in the distance, "It's time to have China White pay her dues."

As the march into the jungle began, Ilia kept her weapon close, ready to take on any thugs that jumped out of the vines. However, the fact that she had left Oliver for dead still weighed a little on her conscience. As they passed by through the jungle, they stumbled upon Oliver's camp.

"Is this a forward camp for the humans?" asked Adam.

"No...it was a camp occupied by a different human, he wasn't with China White." said Ilia, "He actually helped me get Sienna out of the China White's encampment."

Kneeling down, Ilia was surprised to notice several differences in the camp. The tent was in shambles, the fire was all put out, and the patch of dirt used to construct new arrows showed signs of recent use.

"We left him behind during the escape," said Sienna, "he was a human notorious for his ignorance towards our cause, he couldn't be trusted."

Adam huffed, "You made the right choice. It doesn't matter who the human is, they're always scum."

"Now how's that supposed to make me feel?"

Adam's eyes widened behind his mask as the White Fang soldiers reacted in surprise to the voice, which seemed to reverberate off the jungle's thick walls.

"Who is that?!" growled Adam, "Where is he?!"

"I'm right up here."

Hearing the voice from above, the White Fang turned their gazes upward to find a hooded figure crouched in the branches up high. While he was shrouded in shadow, his general build was something Ilia recognized.

"Oliver?" whispered Ilia.

"I know I'm not a faunus, so you're all probably chomping at the bit to pull me out of this tree and beat me to death, but I need you to hear what I have to say." said Oliver, a new bow in his hand, "I'm going up to that volcano, and I'm going to burn China White's Fields. I'm going to bring that goddamn base crashing all the way down on every single one of those thugs and I'm going to make sure nobody escapes. All I ask is that you don't go after me while I do it, and I'll stay out of your way while you do your thing."

Adam unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Oliver, "As if we can trust a human."

"If you're gonna be like that, fine." said Oliver, standing up on his branch, "but if you attack me I will fight back."

Oliver leaped out of the tree, landing in another treetop before continuing his path, hopping from branch to branch on his way to the Volcano.

"After him!" shouted Adam, "We have to reach the mountain base before he does, he could warn them!"

"I don't think so." said Ilia, "He's just as against China White as we are."

"You don't know that for sure Ilia." said Sienna, loading her weapon, "Onward!"

The White Fang force let out a war cry as they charged up the mountain, ready to take the island as Oliver stayed ahead, determined to avenge his friend.

* * *

Leaping from the final tree branch to the cliffside, Oliver began to rapidly scale the volcano's side as the White Fang followed the path. Knowing that they'd shoot him down if he stayed exposed, Oliver clambered horizontally, away from the path and out of their sightline before continuing his ascent.

"Damnit!" said Adam, "I don't have a shot!"

"Just keep moving!" said Sienna, "We'll deal with him later."

As the White Fang continued their advance along the mountain path, Oliver continued to climb up the cliff face.

_They'll hit patrols on the way up, attracting the attention of the main base. It'll be a good distraction while I hit them where it hurts._

Reaching the top, Oliver pulled his body up onto the lip of the crater before scrambling towards the main bowl, watching as faunus slaves continued to work the fields. As Oliver dived towards the ledge and kept a low profile, he listened as the sounds of gunshots began to ring out down the main path. The thugs guarding the fields raised their heads in surprise as China White burst out of the main building.

"Fools! The escaped White Fang members have returned with an attack force!" said China White, a pistol in her hand, "Lock up the merchandise then come shore up the defenses around the path!"

China White ran off with a squad of thugs as another squad stayed behind to wrangle the faunus in the fields. Despite the sheer number of slaves, they were simply too worked to the bone to fight back against their armed oppressors. Gripping his bow, Oliver got up on one knee as the thugs began to herd the faunus towards a corner filled with cages.

_It's time to pay you bastards._

Taking a deep breath, Oliver pulled out an arrow and nocked it as the slaves were herded into the cage. As the leader of the squad began to lock the cage with a padlock, Oliver tensed his bowstring, closing his eyes. He felt something deep in his soul, something that had been there all along but never unlocked.

Until now.

As his semblance began to manifest, Oliver drew more arrows, at least 4 more, and nocked them all at once. Taking a deep breath, Oliver let them all loose. As the arrows sailed through the air, they looked as if they were set to fail, to miss their marks, but with a small mental push, they all subtly changed travel arcs.

*SPRANG*

As one arrow hit the padlock, breaking it and knocking it right off the cage, the rest of the arrows embedded themselves in the hands of a variety of thugs, causing them to yelp and drop their weapons in pain. As the rest of the thugs looked around in alarm, more arrows hit their mark, causing more weapons to be dropped. The slaves were wide-eyed in surprise as one by one, the thugs became less and less armed. An older deer faunus stared at one of the dropped firearms, contemplating if he should make the push.

Gritting his teeth, the man pushed his way through the now unlocked cage door, grabbing the rifle and aiming it at the unarmed thugs. The thugs stumbled back in surprise as more faunus exited the cage, picking up the weapons that the thugs dropped. Soon, the faunus slaves all poured out of the cage, either grabbing weapons or beating down on the thugs until they were unconscious. Once the field was devoid of threats, the faunus noticed the arrows, gazing at them in confusion.

"Who the hell managed to-"

*SHHRRR*

The sound of someone sliding down a rock face alerted the faunus to Oliver, who made his descent before approaching them, bow in hand to show that he was how they got free.

"Thank you, kind brother." said the deer faunus, patting Oliver on the shoulder, "I can finally see my son again."

Oliver looked down, "I...I'm not a faunus."

The faunus stepped back, confused, "Then why did you..."

"The stuff that was happening to you." said Oliver, "It was wrong, very wrong. I couldn't stand by and watch it go on."

While still confused, the deer faunus accepted the answer, "If that's true, what's your next step?"

Oliver took a look at the rest of the field, spotting a bottle of alcohol on one of the thugs as well as a lighter. Picking it up, Oliver uncorked the bottle before tearing off a shred of his clothing and stuffing it in the bottle before lighting the match in front of the faunus, "If you would join me, I'd like to start an uncontrolled burn."

* * *

Bullets whizzed by as the thugs under China White's command fired at the White Fang from behind sandbag cover, hailing bullets down the path as the White Fang took shelter behind boulders on the path.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Sienna, peeking out of cover to fire her weapon, "We have to draw some away!"

"How?" said Ilia, "We're pinned!"

"Kill the mongrels!" shouted China White, firing her own weapon, "Leave no survivors!"

As the firefight continued, China White began to smell something. It was strange, suffocating, almost like something was-

"Burning." said China White, turning around only to find that the entire crater was now billowing smoke, as if the volcano had become active again.

"The fields," said China White, her eyes seething with anger, "They're burning!"

White grabbed two guards, yelling, "Follow me! Leave the rest to mop up the animals!"

After accosting the guards, China White charged up the path, flanked by her two companions as the rest of the thugs continued to provide sustained fire. Noticing that the suppression had lessened, Sienna held up her hand to signal a charge, "MOVE FORWARD!"

Adam raced ahead of his compatriots, unsheathing his beloved sword Wilt as he dodged the hail of bullets, making it to his first victim. The thug screamed in terror as Wilt tasted blood as it always did, glowing as it hungered for the next kill.

* * *

As China White finally re-entered the crater, she found the empire she had built over years and years burning right to the ground. The fields were ablaze, casting so much smoke that she could barely see into the main fields. Meanwhile, the building that had served as her home for so long had begun to catch fire, it's foundations starting to burn.

"Those incompetent fools." said China White, "They've let the damn merchandise out!"

"We can build another base." said the thug to her right.

"Fool," said China White, "It took years to build this, it will take years more to create a new empire."

"You won't get the chance."

Adams' chilling voice reached White's ears as she whirled around, spotting the terrifying enforcer in all his glory. He was drenched in blood, wielding both Wilt and Blush in both hands as he walked towards the flaming fields.

"SHOOT HIM YOU IMBECILES!" shouted China White, aiming her pistol at Adam with her thugs.

*SHUNK!*

"Urk!" said one of the thugs, falling on his front with an arrow in his back. Turning around, China White watched as an arrow sailed out of the smoke, embedding itself into the other thugs shoulder. He yelped, falling to the ground as a shadow became visible against the fires glow within the smoke. China White aimed her pistol at the shadow as it moved its arms.

*SPRANG*

The blunt-tipped arrow flew through the air, sliding directly into the pistols barrel as China White pulled the trigger.

*BOOM!*

"AGH!" shouted China White, watching as the pistol explodes, leaving a bloody stump. Looking back at the figure as she held her arm, she watched as a hooded figure emerged from the smoke while holding a bow. As he nocked another arrow, her eyes widened, "Y-You're dead! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Yeah, sorry not sorry," said Oliver, "but just because you say it doesn't mean it's true."

White looked back and forth between Adam and Oliver, noting that there was danger on both sides. Gritting her teeth, she realized that there was only one option now.

Run.

China White took off, running around the perimeter of the burning fields towards her house. Oliver gave chase, getting right on her tail as Adam pursued from behind them both.

"She's my kill, not yours!" shouted Adam.

As Oliver raced after White, the only light being the fields burning to his side, he grumbled as he noticed a wooden watchtower begin to crumble as it caught fire. Pulling out an arrow, Oliver slid on his knees as he arched his back, aiming the arrow at Adam and letting it loose before quickly getting back into a running position. Adam swung Wilt, slicing the arrow in two but slowing down just enough for the watchtower to fall, crashing in front of Adam and just behind Oliver.

"BASTARD!" shouted Adam, "I'll kill you!"

As Oliver left Adam's screaming behind, he chased China White into the burning building that had served as her base for decades. As the support beams fell and the fire crawled up the walls, China White sprinted through the halls of the building, followed closely by Oliver as he nocked another arrow.

"DAMN YOU QUEEN!" said White, "DAMN YOU AND YOU'RE TRAITOROUS FRIEND!"

Anger rose up in Oliver's heart as he pulled the arrow back as White turned a corner, entering the room with the rat pit. Loosing the projectile, Oliver watched as he used his semblance to curve the projectile's path, watching as it turned around the corner through the doorway and embeds itself in White's thigh.

"YEARGH!" shouted White, now limping through the room as Oliver turned the corner.

"STOP!" shouted Oliver, "I'LL SHOOT!"

White whirled around, her back to the rat pit as she glared at Oliver with pure hate, "How dare you!"

Oliver began to shake with rage, "How dare I what, you Slave trading, drug peddling, bitch! What have I done morally wrong?!"

"Oh you know exactly what you've done wrong!" said China White, "I've been building this empire since I was fifteen years old. For twenty years I've fought tooth and nail to rise from the slums of Vale to where I am now."

White pointed an accusatory finger at Oliver, "You lived a life of privilege, earning none of the rewards you reaped! What gives you the right to tear down what I've built!"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, strengthening his grip on the arrow, "At least my company wasn't built off the backs of people who were being taken advantage of. At least I didn't murder and steal to get where I am. And now that I've learned the consequences of my lifestyle, learned to appreciate what I truly have, I can give back, make the world a better place. That's something good, a concept you clearly didn't want to learn from."

Oliver focused on White as she stepped back, almost slipping into the pit, "And even if that isn't enough for you White, let me remind you about this."

Oliver took a step forward, "You enslaved the faunus."

Oliver took another step, "Kidnapped and tortured me!"

Oliver took one more step, now only a few feet from White, "AND YOU MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND!"

*SLAM*

On the other side of the room, the door was kicked open as Adam burst into the room, pointing Blush, his shotgun/sheath hybrid, at China White.

"CHINA WHITE!" said Adam, "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FACE JUSTICE!"

* * *

Oliver paused in the middle of the story, staring into the fire's dying embers as Ruby hopped up in frustration.

"Oh C'mon!" said Ruby, "You can't just stop in the middle of a story like that!"

Blake looked at Oliver in shock, "Adam was with you?"

Oliver looked at Blake, "You knew that guy?"

Blake leaned back, "I did, but that's a story for another time."

"C'mon!" said Ruby, "What happened next!"

Oliver looked back into the fire, seemingly contemplating what to say next.

* * *

Oliver loosed the arrow, watching as it penetrated China White's heart. She gasped, blood gurgling up her throat as she clutched her chest, shock on her face. As she tripped up, Oliver watched as she stumbled back, right into the rat pit. Oliver listened as her body made a soft thud upon landing, followed by the excited squeaks of the rats as they began to tear at her flesh. Walking over to the pit, Oliver spat a glob of spit onto White's body as the rats enveloped her.

"For Tommy." said Oliver.

* * *

"Oliver," said Bruce, "What. Happened. Next?"

Oliver continued to be silent, "...Adam shot China White in the back. He killed her right in front of me."

* * *

Oliver looked up, noting that Adam was still there. He grumbled angrily, beginning to pace around the room and circle the pit. Oliver did the same, making sure to keep his distance.

"It's over," said Oliver, "she's dead, I freed the faunus, and I can assume you mopped up all her thugs. Can we call a truce?"

"Heh," said Adam, "you think I'd make a truce with a dirty little human."

"Hey, ease it with the racism." said Oliver, "We've got no quarrel."

"Personally? No." said Adam, "But you've been a cocky little shit, and you denied me vengeance for my people."

"Really? You're gonna get mad that you didn't get to be the one to kill her?" said Oliver, "That was a one and done for me, I don't want to take any more life. I just wanted to avenge a friend."

"And you did, but you got in my way to do it." said Adam, pointing his sword at Oliver, "And now I'm going to kick your ass for it."

Adam got into a fighting stance as Oliver sighed, nocking one of the few arrows he had left. This was it, his final trial before he left the island.

Survive Adam Taurus.

* * *

**Alright, we're in the endgame now. The penultimate chapter to Oliver's journey! Next chapter will be the finale!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I really like the scene, it's quite funny (LET US OUT!). You'll have to see with Ilia and Haven and there's something very different planned for how the next chapter ends. You'll get to see.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Logbook: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: I will be sure to check those fics out! I'm a bit front loaded with DCNext (Cyborg issue 1 and 2 are out now!) and the fact that I just joined a Discord DC RP server, but I'll try to squeeze those in! I really like the idea of that song!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: To live or die by the bow.**


	44. Purgatory: The Final Trial

Blake's eyes widened as Oliver continued to regale his story, "You went up against Adam Taurus?"

"Yeah," said Oliver, "and to be completely honest, it wasn't my finest moment. What, did you know him? I heard he was a big fish in the White Fang pond."

Blake turned away, "I...I did, but that's a story for another time."

Oliver nodded, "When I fought him, I was expecting a fight on equal footing. He wasn't that much older than me so how hard could it possibly be?"

"Lemme guess," said Victor, "He kicked your ass."

"Well, if he kicked my ass I wouldn't be here right now," said Oliver, "Let's just say we had a tie where he almost got one over on me."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Oliver nodded, "Really."

* * *

Adam leaped over the rat pit, swinging his sword in a wide arc as Oliver jumped back, barely dodging out of the way, as the sword swiped just inches from his throat. Rolling back, Oliver reached for another arrow before Adam charged him again, forcing him to block the attack with his bow. The two warriors stared each other down as the fire continued to lick the walls of the building.

"Chill out man!" said Oliver, "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Maybe," said Adam, putting more weight behind the sword as he pushed Oliver back, "but I want it to be this way."

Oliver gritted his teeth, "If you're not gonna listen to reason, then maybe I'll just see myself out."

Shifting his weight, Oliver managed to redirect Adam's force, causing him to stumble forward as Oliver quickly raced out of the room. The fire was nearly finished with its job, eating away at the foundations of the building as the ceiling began to cave in. As Oliver finally reached the front door, he crashed through the door, shoulder first.

*BANG*

Oliver yelped as a rifle round hits him in the back right shoulder, causing him to trip up and fall to the ground while dropping his bow. While his aura had protected him from the attack, it still created a bruise on his shoulder. Turning around, Oliver watched as Adam strolled out of the burning building as it finally crashed down behind him. He held his rifle, Blush, towards Oliver's head as the sparks flew behind him.

"You won't get away from me that easily." said Adam.

Oliver cursed under his breath, Adam was a far more dangerous opponent than he expected. Oliver had learned on his feet how to properly fight over the course of a few months combined with his archery training, but Taurus clearly had years and years of training on him. If Oliver took him in a straight fight, he wouldn't stand a chance.

In the corner of his eye, Oliver noticed that the fire in the fields was starting to die down, but the smoke was still billowing about, occupying the air in an invasive cloud. A visual obstacle such as that would be the perfect advantage against Adam, a fact that Oliver knew he had to take advantage of.

Instead of reaching for his bow, Oliver placed his hand flat on the ground, slowly grabbing a ball of dirt.

"Any last words before you die, human?" said Adam, raising Wilt, his sword.

"Yeah," said Oliver, his hands now filled with dirt, "see an eye doctor!"

Oliver flung dirt in Adam's eyes, watching as the dirt hit his mask and got in through the crevices. Adam grunted, stumbling back while wiping the dirt off his face as Oliver bolted, picking up his bow as he raced into the smoke. After wiping away the grime, Adam seethed in quiet rage, striding into the smoke after Oliver.

"You can't hide forever, Queen!" shouted Adam, "I will find you!"

* * *

Sienna and Ilia pushed up the mountain path, walking over the bodies of the thugs previously hired to guard China White's merchandise. After fighting so fiercely, they failed to match the strength and determination of the White Fang. Sienna knew this well, as fighting for an ideology, for a cause, will always yield more dedicated soldiers than the allure of monetary gain.

Still, she wished that it produced more obedient soldiers. Adam Taurus had charged ahead, cutting his own path through the private army and leaving his fellow brothers and sisters to fend for themselves. If there was one thing Sienna knew about Adam, it was that he put his own personalized beliefs in the ideology of the White Fang over the preservation of his fellow soldiers.

As they marched up the path, the sounds of a large group coming down the path reached the White Fang's ears. Acting quickly, they ducked into cover, with Sienna holding a hand up to have everyone hold their fire. As the footsteps grew louder, Sienna peeked out of cover to see who it was.

"Wait a minute," said Sienna, a look of surprise growing on her face, "Are those..."

It was the escaped slaves, all armed to the teeth from their captors' leftover weapons and tools. As they made their way down the path, White Fang members who peeked out recognized family members and friends, leaving cover to welcome them back into the fold with open arms and hearts. The congratulations began, Ilia looked around in amazement.

"How did you all escape?" asked Ilia.

The deer faunus from earlier approached her, a joyous look on his face, "It was a human in a green hood, he managed to get us out!"

"A human in a...that must be Oliver." said Ilia, "But why would he get you guys out?"

"He said that what was happening to us was unjust, that he couldn't turn away." said the faunus, "Doesn't matter to me, I'm just happy to be free!"

Ilia smiled, "That's great! Did you happen to see Adam on your way down."

"Yes," said the faunus, "He chased China White into the operations building with the hooded human, I doubt she'd survive a run-in with both of them!"

Ilia's eyes widened, "Wait, you said that Adam and Oliver were working...together?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said the faunus, "but they're after the same thing as far as I can tell."

"Oh no..." said Ilia, realizing what might be happening at this very moment, "Adam isn't gonna spare Oliver just because they have the same goals, he's going to kill him!"

"Why?" said the faunus, "They aren't enemies."

"You don't know Adam like I do," said Ilia, "he hates all humans, and he's not going to give Oliver a pass just because they have the same mission."

The deer faunus frowned, "Then we better do something about that."

* * *

The fires had finally died down as Adam stalked the fields, the only remnants of the drug fields left being the smoke that refused to dissipate. His feet crunched furiously on the burned flowers as he trudged the area, listening for any sign of Oliver.

"I know you're here," said Adam, "come out and face me!"

The whistle of an arrow reached Adam's ears as he swung his weapon, blocking an arrow and deflecting it into the ground. Raising Blush, he fired in the general direction of the arrow, but could not tell if he hit the emerald archer. Adam grumbled, closing his eyes and attempting to ascertain where Oliver was using only his ears. Ceasing his own movement, Adam could hear the distinct crunch of shoes on burnt plant matter as he gritted his teeth, swinging Wilt and unleashing a wave of force. As the wave cut through the smoke, the force of the attack blew all the smoke away, revealing a vulnerable Oliver crouched with an arrow aimed at Adam.

"There you are!" shouted Adam, firing a volley of bullets from Blush at Oliver. Oliver dived out of the bullets' way, letting the arrow loose mid-dive. Adam blocked the arrow with wilt, re-aiming Blush just as Oliver dives back into the smoke.

"COWARD!" said Adam, "Stop hiding!"

Oliver's voice called back from the smoke, "Stop trying to kill me and I'll stop hiding."

Adam growled, gripping his weapon tightly as he continued to trudge the fields blindly. Oliver could hit Adam from most angles, likely as part of his semblance, and that was an advantage Adam couldn't keep up with if he didn't get rid of all the smoke. Raising his sword, Adam emptied the rest of Blush's clip into his sword with a barrage of thunderous gunshots, causing it to glow a bright red.

"What'cha shooting at?" said Oliver, "Cause it sure isn't me."

Holding the sword vertically and pointing it downward, Adam slammed the sword into the ground, stabbing into the dirt and creating a massive shockwave. The force of the attack swept through the entire crater, clearing out all the smoke from the fields and fully revealing Oliver. Oliver quickly drew and nocked another arrow, aiming it at Adam as he grinned.

"You're mine now." said Adam, baring his blade as he launched himself forward. Oliver fired the arrow off, watching as Adam dodged to the side before reaching for another arrow.

"Let's see how you do without your precious arrows!" said Adam, leaping over Oliver as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver. On his way down, Adam sliced at Oliver's back, cutting the quiver and all his arrows in half as well as sending him flying forward. Oliver screamed in pain as his aura strained once more, one more hit and he'd be a sitting duck. Oliver nocked the last arrow, aiming it at Adam.

"That's your last arrow human," said Adam, Wilt sheathed in Blush and ready to strike, "better make it count."

Oliver glanced at the arrow in his drawstring, his hands shaking as he kept his aim on Adam. If he just fired it straight at Adam, he'd just deflect it like all the others. This one had to be a doozy, or else he'd just be signing his own grave.

Thinking quickly, Oliver fired the arrow at a slight angle, missing Adam by a small margin but still out of his swords reach, almost as if he missed due to unsteady nerves. Adam chuckled, twirling his blade, "You humans are so predictable."

Adam charged, preparing to cleave Oliver in two while sounding out a war cry. Oliver stood still, clenching the bow in his hand as he closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on his semblance.

_Please work._

Just as Adam was in striking distance of Oliver, he heard the distinct whistle of an arrow to his left. Looking to his side, Adam was surprised to find that the arrow Oliver had fired earlier had defied physics, coming back around like a boomerang and striking him in the sword hand, knocking both Wilt and Blush loose from his grip. Now that Adam was swordless, Oliver leaped forward, wrapping the bow around Adam's neck and pulling as hard as he could.

"I didn't want to do this." said Oliver, straining against Adam's strength, "But if I have to kill you, I'll make it quick."

Adam gasped for air, reaching for anything he could use. As his strength began to wane, his fingers managed to wrap around Blush, which still laid on the ground after being knocked from his hand, pulling it up and unsheathing Wilt, Adam pressed Blush's barrel against Oliver's chest and fired. Oliver screamed in pain as his aura was broken, lessening the pressure he had against Adam and allowing him to slip out of his grip.

Turning around, Adam swung Wilt in a downward motion, attempting to cut Oliver open. Oliver stumbled back, raising his bow just as the sword reached him.

*SPRANG*

The sword cleaved through Oliver's bow, snapping it in half before embedding itself in the dirt. Oliver looked at his now destroyed bow, realizing he was now defenseless as Adam grabbed him by the hood, lifting him up before placing his blade against Oliver's throat.

"Time to die, Queen." said Adam.

Oliver closed his eyes, realizing that this truly was the end. If he was to die now, at least he would have done it after obtaining retribution for Tommy's death.

"WAIT!"

A voice called out from the mountain path as Adam turned around, spotting the Sienna Khan with the rest of the White Fang as well as the freed faunus. They called out from across the crater, forcing Adam to pause in his killing blow.

"Queen freed the faunus slaves during his assault!" said Ilia, "Without him, they wouldn't have gotten out on their own!"

"By my order, Queen will receive temporary amnesty from the White Fang." said Sienna, "We will take him back to the ship and return him to Vale, then you won't have to see his sorry hide again."

Adam gritted his teeth in anger as he turned back to Oliver. He wanted to finish the boy off and be done with it, but going against the White Fang leader would only create trouble for him. With a disgruntled sigh, Adam tossed Oliver to the ground, sheathing Wilt in Blush. Sitting up, Oliver watched as Adam glared at him.

"We'll meet again, Queen," said Adam, "and when we do, Khan won't be around to save you."

Turning around, Adam strode off, marching across the blackened fields as Ilia walked up to Oliver, offering a hand, "C'mon, we're leaving soon."

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, taking Ilia's hand and letting her carry him by the shoulder as they began to descend the mountain. As they trudged down the volcano, Oliver looked back at the rest of the island, contemplating the suffering he had just endured, the trials he had overcome, and the friend he had lost. As they passed into the jungle and onto the beach, Oliver felt his legs grow weak. Falling to his knees, Oliver shuddered, feeling the grains of sand between his fingers.

"Oliver?" said Ilia, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry I...just don't want to forget this place." said Oliver, "I can't forget what happened here, what happened to my friend."

Ilia cocked her head, "What happened to your friend?"

Oliver slowly shook his head, unable to face Ilia, "I...lost him."

Ilia could only watch Oliver as he trembled, closing his fists before finally standing up again. She wanted to say something, maybe to give Oliver some closure, but nothing popped into her head. All she could say was, "I'm sorry."

Oliver unclenched his fists, letting the sand fall back onto the beach, "I know."

Taking a deep breath, Oliver jumped onto one of the smaller boats, letting the White Fang take him to the main barge. Oliver turned around, watching the island shrink behind him and finally feeling like he could relax. He was free, and while he would always remember what happened, he could at least take solace in the fact that he's never coming back.

Or so he thought.

* * *

The fire's last embers died out as Oliver finished his story, allowing him to look up as the rest of his friends began to react.

"That was..." said Victor, "Intense."

"You survived Adam?!" said Blake, surprise written across her face.

"Yeah," said Oliver, "It was mostly Sienna who saved my butt though, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I'm gonna...let you guys talk this out while I get more firewood." said Clark, standing up, "I'll ask my questions when I get back."

As Clark trudged off, Weiss pointed her finger at Oliver, "Wait, you were missing for a year, but you were only on the island for about four months. What's that about?"

"When I came back I learned my dad died in a bullhead crash," said Oliver, looking sorrowful, "and my mother was dying of a terminal disease. The board of directors at Queen industries didn't want me unveiled because they feared I'd take the company. I chose not to intrude on them and spent the remaining 8 months with my mother until she passed."

Ruby nodded, "I know how you feel, Oliver. Yang and I lost our mom when we were young."

"It was a lot more peaceful than I expected, and while I didn't get to be there for my dad, it wasn't too bad without him. He was always interested in getting me to inherit his company." said Oliver, "But mom...mom was always there for me. I was lucky to have not missed her passing. After she succumbed, I decided to step up, prove to the board I was willing to work in their favor. By becoming a huntsman, I'd fulfill my promise to Tommy while also acting as a popular public figure on the board of directors at Queen industries, attracting new customers through my exploits."

Yang shifted in her seat, "So while the company saw you becoming a huntsman as a way to advertise, you actually want to help people?"

Oliver nodded, "I do, and I'll do it until the day I die."

Bruce sat up, looking Oliver in the eyes, "Oliver, I may have misjudged you."

Oliver's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I never knew the context behind why you were at Beacon, what you were doing there." said Bruce, "Now that I know, I realize that our paths have far more in common than I realized. Just know that, you've earned a small modicum of my respect."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears, "Hey guys! Did you hear that! Bruce actually respects me!"

"Don't push your luck, Queen." said Bruce, "I can rescind that respect with a single punch."

Everyone around the campfire burst out laughing as Bruce leaned back, satisfied with his reply. As Oliver began to chuckle, Yang patted him on the back, "Look at that Ollie, you're starting to act like your old self again!"

It was true, after managing to get the whole story out, Oliver was finally starting to relax. He smiled, accepting that while he was still a little on edge, his friends were here for him. Even then, there was nobody here, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Clark trudged down the beach, looking for a good tree to break down with his bare hands. Once that was done, he would haul it back to camp and use his heat vision to get the fire going again. Finding a large Palm, Clark grabbed it with both hands, preparing to rip it from the ground when he heard someone behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with Kane.

"Oh! Hey kid!" said Kane, "Don't mind me, just off on a walk, I'll be back in half an hour."

Clark nodded as Kane left, uprooting the tree as the soldier's figure shrank in the distance. As he began to drag the wood back, he heard another distinct sound, something Metallic. Looking into the jungle, Clark squinted, attempting to make out whatever was making noise in the jungle. After a second, his eyes widened when he saw those green glowing eyes.

_SHIT!_

Metallo silently leaped from the jungle, grabbing Clark's head and bashing it into the sand. Unable to stop the assault, Clark watched helplessly as Metallo beat him unconscious.

* * *

*CRASH*

"What was that?!" said Ruby, looking around, "Did that come from the beach?"

Two pairs of footsteps approached the camp as Gordon and Oobleck stumbled onto the scene.

"We heard a scuffle out by the beach!" said Oobleck, "We could use some back-up to investigate!"

"Not a good idea."

The sound of roughly two dozen guns cocking reached everyone's ears as an army of White Fang soldiers emerged from the brush, locked and loaded and training their weapons on every single person there.

"Hands up." said one White Fang member, "Or we'll be forced to take a few of your lives."

"We won't go down easy." said Yang, loading Ember Celica.

"Oh, I think you will find that it will be quite the opposite." said a vain and spindly voice.

The White Fang members slipped gas masks on as a white smoke began to envelop the camp. Bruce attempted to reach for his helmet, only for a White Fang member to reach it first. He lunged for the White Fang member, only for his world to spin and for his vision to blur. Bruce stumbled, falling to the ground with the rest of his team, unconscious.

"Oh my, what promising specimens."

A lanky man in rags stepped into the camp, bearing a ragged scarecrow mask over his head as he grinned behind the cloth, "Now, which one of you will be the most potent?"

* * *

**AAAAND I'm back! I'm pretty proud of this finale to Oliver's time on Purgatory and the tease should be great to show what great things are next!**

**Now onto the slightly bad news coupled with good news. The bad news is I'm going on a small hiatus so I can finish some DCNext stuff in time for the 20th. If I'm quick it'll be like I was never gone, but again, I'm making this announcement so I won't disappoint you guys if I am gone. (I will definitely be back by the 20th though.) The Hiatus will start after I release the next chapter of Lightning Strikes.**

**Now for the good news! Lightning Strikes the RWBYverse now has a release window. Basically, 8 chapters from now, I'll have a simultaneous release event where the final chapters capping off the respective seasons of each show will be released alongside the first chapter of Lighting Strikes the RWBYverse! The penultimate chapters will feature teases to the event as well!**

**I seriously can't wait to do this thing! Thank you all for joining me on this writing journey!**

**Reviews:**

**Barrera: I actually have huge plans for Adam overall, but they're way way way in the future. I do know I don't want to completely get rid of the crazy ex thing, but definitely tone it down. I think it's a part of his character but it shouldn't DEFINE him.  
**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**LogBook: Oh yeah, I've got some big stuff planned for season 3.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: I love the scenes. You'll have to see with Chili and JNPR.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: Will they have a rematch? You'll have to see!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always!**

**Next Chapter: In the grip of the Scarecrow.**


	45. Knightmares

Kane whistled an old military tune as he trudged down the beach, having finished expending his extra energy walking up and down the beach. He cracked his knuckles, rounding the corner only to find the camp he had left only a half hour ago to be full of unwanted visitors.

"What's this now?" whispered Kane, crouching down and entering a lower profile, "White Fang soldiers, here? What a surprise."

After that sarcastic remark, Kane slyly snuck over to the now put out campfire, noting that the others were no longer here. Pulling out a pair of brass knuckles, Kane slipped them on before tapping one of the White Fang thugs on the shoulder.

"Boo." said Kane.

The White Fang soldier whirled around in surprise, only to catch a brass rim to the face, shattering his visor. Other soldiers turned in surprise, only to get their lights knocked out as Kane moved from soldier to soldier, kicking them in the teeth and beating them unconscious. After one final strike, Kane looked around, noting that the campfire was now devoid of conscious enemies.

"Hold it right there!"

Scratch that, there's one more.

Hearing the sound of a gun being cocked, Kane put his hands up, turning around to find a lone White Fang soldier aiming his weapon at Kane. He was shaking, clearly afraid of Kane after he so effortlessly disabled his fellow soldiers, and Kane could see it written all over his face.

"Drop the gun kid," said Kane, "or I'll drop you."

"U-Uuuh!" said the soldier, shaking even more now. Just as Kane was prepared to draw his pistol, a shadow appears behind the soldier. Arms wrap around the White Fang's neck, closing his air pipe and choking the man. He gasps for air, clawing at the arms in desperation, but ultimately falls unconscious. Dropping the soldier, the shadow reveals itself as-

"Question?" said Kane, "You were gone for a while."

"I was..." said Sage, "Because I wasn't wasting time sitting by the fire."

Kane chuckled, "Well, did you find anything?"

"Yes actually," said Sage, "But let's address the elephant in the room...or rather, in the clearing."

Crouching down, Sage inspected the footprints in the sand and dirt as well as the campfire, picking through what was left before standing up.

"They left less than an hour ago." said Sage, "Everyone except for these goons, only minutes after the fire died out."

"Damn, how many?" asked Kane.

"...Many." said Sage, "A whole army."

"Well shit!" said Kane, incredulous, "So they grabbed the others? How are we supposed to rescue them while facing a whole army?"

"We don't," said Sage, "We go through the back door of their base, free everyone, then surprise them."

"Yeah, if only we knew where their base is, let alone the back door." said Kane.

Sage turned around, facing Kane with his blank face. Kane wasn't sure, but it was almost as if the man was glaring at him under the mask.

"Wait," said Kane, "You found it?"

"...I found it." said Sage.

Kane's jaw dropped, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go get out fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

* * *

"Ugh."

Bruce groaned, his eyes peeling open only to find that he was in a dark room. Worse still, he was actually upside down, suspended above the ground via chains wrapped around his entire body. His arms bound behind his back, Bruce shook his head, realizing that his helmet wasn't on.

In fact, he wasn't wearing clothes at all.

"Shit." said Bruce. Whoever tied him up after knocking everyone out had taken extra liberties with him, stripping him down so he wouldn't have any tools. He struggled, arching his back and moving his hands in an attempt to loosen his chains, but they were tightly wound around him. In addition, there was an odd mental sensation overtaking his mind, impairing his focus in a way that was almost unnoticeable.

"Bruce!"

Blake's voice called out to Bruce, causing his eyes to dart around, "Blake? Is that really you? Where are you? Where's the rest of the team?"

"We're all here!" called a different voice that Bruce identified as Victor, "Except Clark, they took him somewhere else."

"Damn it." said Bruce, craning his neck in an attempt to find his teammates, "What's your status, are you bound? Stripped of your equipment and clothing?"

"Ew no! They just tied us all to a pillar with chains!" said Weiss, "They took out weapons yeah but not our clothes! What gave you that idea."

Bruce frowned, "Clearly I'm a special case."

"You are, we received some advice from our mutual friend Deathstroke about you." said a new gravelly voice, "So we took the initiative and made your bonds a little tighter."

The lights flashed on, revealing the entire room to be a laboratory with various vats of chemical liquids and bonding agents. Bruce's bound form continued to hang from the ceiling, blood congregating in his brain as he finally laid eyes upon the rest of the team, who were indeed chained to the sides of a massive pillar. Oliver's eyes widened when he spotted Bruce swinging to and fro, averting his eyes immediately, "Agk! Don't look at him, he really isn't wearing anything!"

In a moment of surprising maturity, Blake didn't become embarrassed or revolted, rather, she was concerned due to the fact that they were all in extreme danger, "Bruce! Do you think you can get out?"

"Hrm, not at the moment," said Bruce, "They were thorough."

"Phrasing, Bruce!" said Oliver.

"Can you shut up Ollie?!" shouted Weiss, "This is a serious situation."

"Uh, guys?" said Ruby, "Where's Crescent Rose? Or...any of our weapons?"

"They disposed of them," said Vic, "It would be stupid to leave us armed."

"Well that's a bummer," said Yang, "at least I still have my extreme strength!"

"Unfortunately, that won't help with what I have in store for you."

Everyone's gaze turned to the gravelly voice, noticing the raggedy man with a scarecrow mask slinking about in the background, though this time he had a tank filled with some sort of orange liquid slung around his back.

It only took Bruce a second to recognize the mad scientist, "Jonathan Crane, or should I call you Scarecrow?"

"Either is fine," said Crane, "though I prefer my pseudonym. It tends to get the others...anxious."

"You don't scare me," said Bruce, "and neither does your formula."

"Oh, but it should," said Crane, "Especially since it's a newer formula."

Bruce's eyes widened with Crane's words, did all his work in the lab mean nothing now that a newer formula has been developed? He eyed Crane as he rustled around the lab, placing a glove with needles on his hand.

"Maybe so, but is it an airborne formula?" asked Bruce.

Crane chuckled, "A scientific mind, aren't you?" He sighed, "Unfortunately no, this formula is not airborne. It is, however, far more potent than the previous incarnation."

Crane hooked the syringe glove up to the tank on his back, letting the liquid flow all the way to his fingertips, "And as such, I've been waiting for a chance to test it."

Crane smirked under his mask, walking towards the team with an outstretched hand, "Don't bother attempting to summon your aura, I've injected you with a suppressant while you were unconscious. You'll never draw enough focus to bring up your protection."

Crane flexed his fingers, sizing each of the team members up, "Which one shall go under the needle first?"

Crane glanced towards Weiss, "Shall it be the heiress, graceful, yet never truly knowing extreme fear?"

Crane shifted his gaze to Ruby, "Or should it be the reaper, now defenseless without her reaping tool?"

Yang gritted her teeth, struggling against the chains with an audible clink, "Don't touch her!"

Crane's eyes snapped to Yang, who refused to back down, "Hmm? Has someone volunteered to experience true fear?"

Crane's hand seemed to float over Yang, seemingly tensing around her neck for a moment. Yang stood against Crane, unafraid, a stance that displeased him.

"Pteh, I've had braver subjects," said Crane, slyly and slowly swapping his gaze to Oliver, "But none with pasts as colorful and traumatic as yours."

Yang became even more agitated, violently struggling against her bonds to the point where they shook and strained, "Don't touch him!"

"I'm afraid that isn't up to you girl," said Crane, bringing his fingers up to Oliver's chin. Oliver tensed up, attempting to inch away as Crane tapped his neck with the needle, not puncturing his skin, but simply touching Oliver around that vulnerable area.

"Betrayal, lost friends?" said Crane, "I can help you relive all of that with the peck of a needle."

Oliver looked Crane in the eyes, attempting to look brave, but Crane could see through it. Deep down, Oliver was afraid of reliving that horror and Crane could tell.

"Heh," chuckled Crane, "the fear is almost obvious. Maybe I'll just give you a small dose just to see how it'll go."

"Crane!" yelled out Bruce, "No more games."

Crane frowned, turning around and facing Bruce, "What games are you referring to Wayne?"

"The way you talk and act are things I've already studied through your background." said Bruce, who remained iron-willed, "Those things tell a story, and the moment you walked in there were only two potential people you were going to test."

Crane raised an eyebrow, stepping away from Oliver and towards Bruce, "...What makes you say that?"

Despite Bruce's disposition of being nude and suspended upside-down, he refused to show fear, "Blake has been exposed to your formula before, there'd definitely be interest there, to see if people who have survived it can handle another dose. In addition, me being chained up like this isn't just so I don't escape, it's for your safety if you want to give me a dose."

Crane cocked his head, "Do you know who I'm going to test then?"

Bruce kept his eyes glued on Crane, "You mentioned bravery, traumatic pasts. Blake and I have those in spades, but only one of us has a trauma that's highly publicized."

Crane narrowed his eyebrows, "You aren't just smart, you're attentive."

Crane strode up to Bruce, grabbing him by the hair with his ungloved hand, "But I prefer to be the smartest person in the room."

In a swift and vicious motion, Crane drove his needled glove into Bruce's neck, pumping the fear toxin into his system as he choked, gagging as pure fear entered his veins. Every single member of the team immediately yelled out in anger, pushing against the chains together with enough force to scrape the sides of the pillar, but it was no use. Crane elected not to retract the needles yet, letting the liquid poison flow into Bruce even more, "You know what? I'll give you a double dose just for being a smartass. Depending on how strong your heart is, this could kill you, but it'll be nice to see effects with a dosage this intense."

The fear toxin bubbled up in Crane's back vat as he pulled the needles out of Bruce, watching as he continued to cough and gag. The red veins in Bruce's eyes became more visible as he began to foam from the mouth, shaking and trembling as if he had just been electrocuted. The sight was difficult to watch, with many of his teammates recoiling in horror.

"Gugk, GAHK!" spasmed Bruce, terror overtaking him. Fear was written all over his face as Crane turned away.

"I'll observe from my station," said Crane, walking towards the door, grabbing the handle and opening it, "Have fun!"

* * *

Clark had a headache. Not a mild one that you could just shrug off, a real headache, one that keeps you from thinking of anything else. Sweat rolled off Clark's forehead as he huddled in the corner of the room, rolling up into a fetal position in a futile attempt to conserve his energy, to focus on anything other than the pain. It wasn't just his head that throbbed, his entire body pulsated with pain. Sore muscles and drained of energy, Clark summoned the strength to open his eyes.

What struck him immediately was that he was in a small chamber basked in green glow. An LED cast its bright light through a single green crystal the size of Clark's hand, giving the room its color. As his eyes came into focus, a single figure came into view, a figure Clark didn't have trouble identifying in the slightest.

"Metallo." groaned Clark, still wracked with pain, "Of course it's you. It's always you."

"I don't want to do this. You know that." said Metallo, unmoving in his idle stance.

"I do." said Clark, "I just don't know how to free you."

Clark got on his hands and knees, attempting to stand up but wobbling in his attempt before stumbling to the wall, bracing against it.

"Save your strength." said Metallo, "This is just where we're holding you. Once the plan and everything starts the one who controls me will take a look at you."

Clark felt more sweat roll off his face, "Is he here? Your controller?"

"No, he's in his ivory tower as usual." said Metallo, "I cannot divulge his true name or anything specific about him due to special programming, but I'm able to allude as to how you can disable me."

Suddenly, Metallo froze up, a different tune now singing from his voice-box, "Tsk Tsk, aren't you loose-lipped."

"Get out of here." said Clark, "Corben has a right to speak."

"Hmm, don't you remember anything I've told you?" said the voice, "Corben isn't a person anymore, he's my tool to interact with you."

Clark felt anger bubble up in his throat, "There's still a person under that metal, and I'm going to get him out of your hands."

"Peh, if you insist." said the voice, continuing to mock Clark, "Do you enjoy the room? I designed it myself."

Clark scraped against the walls, attempting to gain a handhold and stand up, "Why don't you come in and meet me face to face, scared?"

"No, I just have common sense." said the voice, "Besides, you've met me before."

Clark's eyes widened, "I have?"

"I won't name exactly where and when, but yes, we have met." said the voice, "I'll let you try and figure that mystery out for yourself, though I doubt your feeble intellect will give you the capacity to uncover me."

Clark glared at Metallo, attempting to look straight into the controller's soul, "Why are you so obsessed with me? What have I done to you?!"

"What have you done to me?!" said the voice, who sounded insulted, "Why don't we talk about what you represent for human and faunus kind!"

"What?!" said Clark, caught off guard by the brazen and wide-reaching statement, "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Hunters, huntresses, businessmen, we all earn our skill, our strength, our will." said the voice, "You? You were just born with all your gifts. You've never had to work hard a day in your life."

The statement blindsided Clark, hitting him in a way he never really expected. He slid down the wall, on his back again as he processed the statement. The voice was right, he didn't earn these gifts like the others, he popped out of a rocket with exceptional abilities right out of the gate. Did he really deserve what he had? Would a person like Bruce be more fit to possess his abilities?

But Ma and Pa always said that you shouldn't fret over things you couldn't change, a lesson Clark knew well. So as quickly as he let himself fall, Clark picked himself up, his hands moving against the walls as he pushed himself against the concrete, sliding upward until he was finally standing.

"Maybe that's true, maybe I got it in some other unearned way." said Clark, "But it doesn't matter how I got them, what matters is how I used them. Scream all you want about how they're unearned, but as long as I use them to help people, to do good, then that's enough."

The voice emanating from Metallo grumbled loudly, clearly displeased with Clark's retort, "Damn fool!"

Metallo raised his hand, a green laser starting to form from his palm, "If you don't change that attitude, I'll-"

*SLAM*

"Do nothing!"

Metallo whirled around, able to register Kane a second after he kicked down the door before he flung a grenade at the android. Raising his pistol, Kane hit the grenade in midair with a crack shot before taking cover, blowing Metallo into the wall with a metallic *CLANK*. Clark flew back as well, hitting the concrete wall hard and getting the wind knocked out of him. Kane peeked inside, making sure he didn't blow Clark up as well.

"Shit, jumped the gun there!" said Kane, holstering his weapon. Striding over to Clark, Kane picked him up by the arm, slinging him over his shoulder and walking him out of the room. As he left the green glow of the stone behind, Clark's sickness faded, allowing a small amount of energy to slowly seep back into his body.

Walking Clark down a corridor, Kane spotted a staircase and began to walk them both up. As the flights grew longer and longer, Clark began to ponder where exactly they were.

"Why...so many stairs?" asked Clark.

"Because we're underground." said Kane, "Deep underground."

"How?" asked Clark.

"Well," said Kane, reaching a door at the top of the stairs, "I'll let no-face explain it."

Opening the door, Clark was greeted by an extraordinary sight. A massive sweeping cavern housing a thatch village going on for miles accompanied by modern structures such as military pillboxes and dug in trenches and tunnels. In the center of it all was a train track of all things, running from one end of the cavern to the other, and surprisingly, running out of the main cave with openings on either end. The Question knelt on the rooftop Kane and Clark just entered, overseeing it all.

"W-What is this place?!" said Clark.

"This..." said Sage, "Is the former village of the island's natives. They were forced out by China White's crime empire during a specific celebration on the surface, with most of them being slaughtered, but White never made her way down here. The White Fang must have found this place and outfitted it with modern tools in the last year or so."

Clark absorbed the information, still in awe of the area around him, "Maybe, but how did they build all of this so fast?"

"Well," said Sage, pointing at a distant corner of the cave, "it seems they have some corporate support."

Clark focused, dialing in his vision around the point where Sage was pointing. It was a train coming in fresh on the tracks, a train with an insignia that spelled out STELLAR-MOOR.

"Stellar-Moor?" said Clark, "What's that?"

"Construction and tech company." said Kane, "We don't know how much they're supporting the White Fang, but it can be as small as letting supplies be "stolen" or as large as giving the ok to build projects like this cave for the White Fang."

Clark glanced around, "Where are the rest of us?"

"Oobleck and Gordon are in an interrogation room off the beaten path," said Sage, "and the rest of your teammates are in Jonathan Crane's laboratory."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Clark, "Let's go get them!"

"Cool your jets kid, no can do." said Kane, "As good as I am, I can't fight an army, and neither can you."

"And it isn't just that," said Sage, "I spotted Torchwick and his little pet ordering the troops around. There's bound to be more of these higher leadership members around."

Clark's eyes darted around the cavern, looking for areas that might be vulnerable or serve as cover. Slowly but surely, a plan came together in his head.

"Then we don't face them all down, at least not yet." said Clark.

Kane chuckled, "Alright tough guy, then what do we do?"

"We have a three-pronged attack." said Clark, "I'll be a distraction, drawing everyone's attention, while Kane breaks Gordon and Oobleck out. If the Question free the rest of team BSCO and RWBY, we can all sow mass chaos, throw the whole base off balance."

"That….could work." said Kane, "If we can get Gordon up to the surface we could even call for backup with a long-range communicator. Get the cavalry out here to secure this place."

"It depends on whether or not you can hold your own for long enough." said Sage, turning to Clark, "Think you can do that?"

Clark nodded, "Yeah, I can do it."

"Great, then what are we waiting for?" said Kane, pulling out his pistol and loading a new clip, "Let's kick the hornet's nest."

* * *

**Guess who's back! And right on time!**

**Alright, now that I've returned I feel the need to inform you all that there are 7 chapters left in this fic before we swap to the big crossover! I hope everybody's strapped in because this is gonna be a doozy!**

**I've also been working on a bit of a guilty pleasure fic in the background. I don't know when I'll start it or whether or not I'll put it out at all, but I'll say upfront that it isn't DC related.**

**Reviews:**

**LogBook: You'll get a glimpse of Bruce's nightmares next chapter!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: Nora on Caffeine, sugar just makes you crash. I like the scenes!**

**Next Chapter: Breakout!**


	46. All Aboard

The newest train screeched to a halt within the underground White Fang base on Purgatory, signaling new arrivals as Torchwick got up from his chair, smugly lighting a cigar as he strolled on from his chair. After the fight in downtown Vale, Luthor had him stationed out here in the middle of nowhere, a drab and boring place with nothing to do except watch the White Fang unload the dust and construct bombs before loading them onto their final place, a mega-train with nearly 50 cars attached. What this train was for, Torchwick only had a vague idea, but to be honest he did as he was told so he wouldn't face any painful consequences.

As he strolled up to the train, one of the carriage doors opened, revealing two familiar figures. One was the red hooded, white-masked Anarchy, still and angry as ever while the other was Deathstroke, his killer instincts still intact.

"Ah, it appears the cavalry has arrived." said Torchwick, "What brings you here? Need to micromanage me? Because I am supremely bored."

"If only," said Deathstroke, "the attack order is finalized, we start tonight."

"Oh, FINALLY!" shouted Torchwick, waving his cane into the air, "This was getting really boring."

"Are the preparations complete?" asked Anarchy, "Will we be able to raise chaos and cry havoc soon?!"

"I don't know, I'll have to check with the local help." said Torchwick, turning around and calling out to some random White Fang soldier hauling a box of dust towards the main train, "You there! What's the status on the train?!"

"I don't know I'm just a grunt!"

Torchwick groaned loudly, frustrated with the fact that he couldn't get a quick answer, "Ugh, idiotic animals."

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping track of this place?" said Deathstroke.

"Hey!" said Torchwick, pointing his cane at Deathstroke, "You try managing a place this big on your own!"

"Where's your lackey?" said Anarchy, "The girl with dyed hair?"

"She's on the main train, ready to go when it's time." said Torchwick, "Which I'm guessing shouldn't be long."

Putting his hands together, Torchwick smirked as he gestured for the villains to follow him. Hopping off the train, the two followed Torchwick towards the train, "Alright guys, let's get saddled up and-"

*BOOM*

An explosion rocks the cave, causing loose stones and rubble to be displaced and fall onto the cave floor as the ground shook beneath the villains feet.

"What the?!" shouted Torchwick, watching as a White Fang soldier stumbled towards them, running away from a sudden outburst of gunfire. Torchwick grabbed the man, holding the cane against his head, "What's going on?!"

"One of the prisoner's got free!" said the White Fang member, "He's bulletproof, and he's tearing up our defenses like it's nothing!"

"Then go slow him DOWN!" shouted Torchwick, pushing the soldier towards the action as he whirled around, "Looks like we're starting the Bomb express early."

"Why don't we quell this threat?" asked Deathstroke, drawing his sword. "I can kill anyone."

"Not this guy, the only thing that can take him down is Lex's toy." said Torchwick, "And if he's up and fighting, then that thing is out of commission, at least for now."

"Then let us attack the world above," said Anarchy, "They shall know fear."

Torchwick nodded, raising his hand and waving it at the White Fang members in view, "Alright boys and girls, ALL ABOARD! We are OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

*RRRIIIIIPPPP*

Clark tore the metal grate off a White Fang pillbox, hopping inside as a duo of enemy soldiers blasted him with a hail of bullets. The bullets hurt, leaving nasty welts under his shirt as he grabbed all of the White Fang's guns with one hand, crushing them into a ball before throwing it behind him. Kane dropped in next to Clark, brass knuckles at the ready before going after the White Fang thugs, knocking them both out with a one-two punch.

"Ten down, a hundred and fifty more to go." said Kane, "We're close to Oobleck and Gordon, they're right through that door!"

Kane pointed at a metal door leading into one of the many decrepit village buildings, prompting Clark to crack his knuckles, "Then let's break out some prisoners."

Surging forward, Clark tanked a ton of bullets coming from all sides, letting Kane take shots and suppress the enemy with his pistol. As the attacks continued, Clark crashed straight into the door, flattening it as he barged in. Looking up, Clark spotted Gordon and Oobleck bound to their own chairs in the middle of the room.

"Finally!" said Oobleck, "With all the chaos outside, I assumed that at least one of us escaped!"

"Save the humor for later Oobleck," said Gordon, "We've got a job to do!"

As Kane continued to combat the forces outside, Clark ripped the chains off Oobleck and Gordon's wrists, allowing them to stand up. Gordon felt his wrists as he turned to Clark, "They took our weapons, they're holding them somewhere around here."

"I can find them." said Clark, turning around and using his x-ray vision. Despite his weakened state, the visual tell of Dust stood out well amongst the rest of the imagery before him. Only two places held a surplus of dust at that moment, a storeroom down the street, and a massive supply on the mega train.

"Storeroom down the street." said Clark, "We get our weapons there, but there's a massive train with more dust than I've ever seen prepped to leave the area."

"Then we'll have to hit it after we get out weapons." said Gordon, "Where are the others."

"In Crane's lab, but Sage is going to get them out." said Clark.

Gordon smirked, "Then let's have their weapons ready for them when they're free."

Clark nodded, turning around and leading Gordon and Oobleck out of the room. Once they had amassed their forces, they could take down the White Fang for real. Heat radiating from his eyes, Clark began a push for the storage room with the rest of the team, melting any weapons in sight. The jailbreak was happening, and Clark was ready to really strike back.

* * *

Scarecrow's fear toxin was no joke. With a chemical makeup that increases heart rate, excites the brain, and causes hallucinations targeting the victims greatest fears, it was a more potent weapon than most biochemical bombs. Blake had experienced this toxin firsthand, breathing it in during a fight with Torchwick. She hallucinated her former partner, Adam, imagining him appearing from nowhere.

From the looks of it though, Bruce was experiencing something else altogether.

The environment around Bruce fell away, shattering into pieces like a glass painting being struck by a sledgehammer. As the broken reflections of his friends plummeted into the void, Bruce shuddered, feeling his heartbeat double in pace. He'd felt fear, come to know it as a weapon he could use against those who would do the innocent harm, but he's never felt something quite like this.

As the light faded away and the darkness made its home in Bruce's immediate vicinity, Bruce felt the sweat on his forehead intensify, dripping into his hair as he felt the pounding of his heart go even faster. The toxins were putting his body into hyperdrive, trying to burn his energy out until he couldn't function. He had to calm down or his heart was going to give out.

Closing his eyes, Bruce took a deep breath before beginning his meditation methods. The training he received from the outer nomads of the Atlas tundra would assist him, lowering his heart rate and calming him down. He began to flex his muscles in the right ways and implemented the breathing techniques that would save his life.

_In a few minutes, I'll be in a more effective position to get out of this nightmare. Then I can discern what's real or not, maybe try and get the squeeze some of the toxin out of the entrance wound to-_

"Bruce."

The voice reached Bruce's ears, interrupting his meditation processes and stopping his mind dead in its tracks. He knew that voice, even if he hasn't heard them in nearly a decade. It was a voice that he would always remember, one so ingrained in his past and his soul that hearing it gave him goosebumps.

"M-Mother?" said Bruce, opening his eyes and gazing into the darkness, "I-Is that you?"

A figure emerged from the darkness, wearing a white peacoat and sporting a pearl necklace. Her pale skin and sunken eyes detracted from her appearance, but Bruce could recognize her just fine. Martha Wayne approached her son, reaching out and touching her son's face with tender fingers.

"Yes Bruce, it is me." said Martha, a frown forming on her face, "And I couldn't be more displeased with you."

Bruce's eyes widened, "What do you mean?! I've done so much to-"

A tensed hand struck Bruce across the face, causing him to recoil as his mother stepped back, seething in anger, "You've spent the wealth we've left you with on a suicidal mission that will never end in success. This absurd mission is nothing but a way to inflate your own ego, justifying out murder as an attempt to validate yourself."

"N-No!" said Bruce, his heart rate rising, "I'm doing this to avenge you, I swea-"

Martha slapped her son again, leaving a mark on his face as she sneered, "Those are exactly the kind of lies you would tell yourself. You've done nothing but shame the family name, but I think it's best that someone else explain why!"

Another figure appeared on the horizon, this time in a black suit and tie. Just like Martha, Thomas had pale skin and sunken eyes not unlike a corpse. He stepped forward, grabbing Bruce by the hair and yanking him into view.

"F-Father!" said Bruce, wincing as Thomas brought his head up, allowing their eyes to meet. There was a silent fury coming from Thomas, a fury that Bruce feared greatly.

"With the wealth you were given, you could have helped build better government and economic infrastructure. You could have supported hospitals worldwide. You could have created something new with the opportunities we gave you." said Thomas, "But you didn't. You joined a never-ending cycle of violence. A war against an ideology that has existed since the dawn of time and will exist long after your inevitable death. You could have built something great, but instead you chose to tear at something immortal...evil."

Bruce shuddered, terror infecting his heart, "Someone has to fight evil." he sputtered, barely getting the words out.

"Maybe, but you could do so much more focusing on other things." said Thomas, "Instead, you've dived headlong into a cesspit that will only serve to drain your coffers and destroy your soul."

Thomas shook his head at Bruce, "I couldn't be more disappointed."

Bruce gasped as the words left Thomas's mouth, tears streaming from his eyes as his father, the father he had sworn to avenge, told him his mission was pointless and that he was a disappointment. How could he continue his mission if the very people he swore avenge told him he was a failure to do so? As doubt overwhelmed Bruce, his heart beat ever faster, bringing him closer and closer to an inevitable demise.

* * *

"Bruce, BRUCE!"

Blake shouted frantically as Bruce continued to spasm within his bonds, swinging to and fro as foam frothed from his mouth. No matter how high her voice went, nothing seemed to reach him.

"Blake, it's not working." said Yang, "He's out of it now. There's nothing we can do."

"There's got to be something!" said Blake, struggling against the chains, "Can anyone get out?"

"Not me, chains are too tight." said Victor.

"Me too," said Oliver, "What about Ruby or Weiss?"

"Why Ruby or Weiss?" asked Yang.

"Well Ruby is really short," said Oliver, "and Weiss is...well...she's-"

"Oliver! You will shut your mouth!" said Weiss.

"Listen, I'm just trying to offer some options on how we could get out." said Oliver, "Because nobody's coming to save us."

*CRASH*

Oliver is interrupted when the Question kicks the door in while brandishing a bolt cutter, a trail of unconscious White Fang members littering the hallway behind him.

"Huh." said Oliver, surprised, "I stand corrected!"

"Please, skip the flattery and let me free you all." said Sage, walking up to the team and cutting the chains. As the bonds fell to the ground, Blake rushed over to Bruce, checking his pulse as he continued to shake.

"His heart rate's going through the roof!" said Blake, "We need to get the toxins out of his blood."

"Detoxing is a long process, and it requires special equipment we don't have." said Question, cutting Bruce down with the bolt cutter, "He might survive, but he's dead weight right now and he probably will be until he gets treated properly.."

"But we don't have time!" said Blake, grabbing Bruce by the head and shaking it, "Bruce, wake up! The team needs you! BRUCE!"

* * *

"You're a failure." said Thomas, "And you always will be!"

Bruce closed his eyes, unable to bear the looks of shame his parents wore as they continued to beat him down, both physically and emotionally. As the assault continued, Bruce began to consider his parents words, the doubts that have been sewn into his head.

_Maybe none of this is worth it. The gadgets, the fighting, maybe it's all hopeless. I can't defeat crime, it's everywhere. No matter what happens, there's always going to be someone preying on the weak. How can I hope to stop it all?_

"Bruce….BRUCE!"

A voice cut through the darkness, reaching Bruce's ears. It was kinder, more caring than the parents in front of him. It was familiar, someone he had met before, someone named-

"Blake?" whispered Bruce, surprised to hear her during his strange fear toxin-induced dream.

"Wake up, the team needs you. BRUCE!"

Her voice reached further into Bruce's mind, casting an odd calmness over him as he began to remember the others. Victor, Ruby, Weiss, Oliver, Yang, Clark, they were his teammates. If he was needed, then there was no doubt about what he had to do now.

"What is this?!" said Martha, "Why are you unbroken?!"

"Because..." Bruce choked up, having difficulty going against his parents, "Because if I break, I fail the people who depend on me."

"Why should you throw away everything?!" said Thomas, "For something unreachable!"

Bruce shuddered, gathering the courage to face his parents before opening his eyes, looking them both in their sunken iris's, "Because it means I can at least save some people. That's better than saving nobody at all."

"Fool," said Martha, "This will only kill you in the end."

Bruce nodded, "Maybe, but I intend to survive long past my prime. Even if I do perish, if I at least save one more person than the last day, then it's worth it."

Bruce's parents frowned, "The boy is ignorant." said Thomas.

"Not Ignorant." said Bruce, "I just know that even if you really where my parents, they would never try to crush me. Redirect me to a different path maybe, but I know that they loved me, and I loved them."

As Bruce's determination rose, the world around him began to distort, beginning to fade into what looked like a laboratory. His mind was returning to reality. As his parents began to fade into the ether, Bruce took the opportunity to hug them both, squeezing them tight with closed eyes.

"I love you." said Bruce, "And I miss you."

* * *

"Uh…." said Blake, "Bruce?"

"Hmm?" said Bruce, finally coming out of his drugged-out state, "What is it?"

"You're um..." said Blake, "You're hugging me a little too hard."

Bruce opened his eyes only to find that he had wrapped his arms around Blake, pulling her into an extremely tight hug. The rest of the team watched in embarrassment as Bruce pulled away, covering his unmentionables as he stood up.

"That never happened." said Bruce, glaring at every single one of the team members.

"Yeaaaaah..." said Oliver, "It totally happened. You even said you loved her."

Blake's face became a bright red, a rarity for her as Bruce struggled to suppress his own blush. This wasn't like him, it really wasn't, and there was no time for this nonsense.

"Speak of this and I'll give you something worse than Chloroform." said Bruce.

"Hmmmmm," said Oliver, "Worth it."

*SHOOM!*

The roof of the lab caved in as Clark landed in the center of the room, holding Bruce's suit, helmet, and utility belt. Looking up at Bruce, Clark winced, tossing him his clothing, "Was afraid they stripped you."

Bruce caught the clothing effortlessly, slipping it on as Clark led the rest of the team outside. As they stepped into the massive sweeping cavern, the honking of the mega-train can be heard, drawing everyone's attention to it. Clark zoomed in with his super-Vision, spotting Scarecrow scrambling onto the train.

"Everyone's boarding that big train on the main tracks." said Clark, "We need to get on that train. Whatever they're planning, it's there."

"But how do we do that without weapons?!" said Ruby.

"A-HEM!"

The group turned to find Kane standing atop a pile of their weapons, twirling a knife in his hands as he grinned, "You're welcome!"

"Whew!" said Ruby, running over and retrieving Crescent Rose, "I was starting to think Clark was playing Favorites."

"Hey, I don't play favorites!" said Clark, "I like all you guys equally!"

"Really?" said Yang, retrieving her gauntlets, "Then why did Bruce get his stuff first?"

"Because those are his clothes!" said Clark, "He needs clothes!"

"I don't know Blake," said Yang, "Does he need clothes?"

Blake blushed a little as she picked up her weapon, flashing an evil eye at Yang, "Knock it off Yang, this is serious!"

"I know!" said Yang, "It's just a joke!"

"Incoming!"

A volley of bullets sailed over the team's head as Oobleck and Gordon dived behind cover, forcing the rest of the team to grab their weapons and dive behind walls of rotted stone. The train's wheels screeched as they began to move, marking the start of the train's exit. As the remaining White Fang soldiers began to pile on as the train slowly moved down the tracks, Bruce peeked his head out, noticing only a small platoon of White Fang members staying behind.

"The train is leaving!" said Bruce, "We have to hitch a ride now, or we're sunk!"

Gordon glanced at Kane, giving him a nod. Kane recognized the command immediately, flashing a nod in return before they both peeked out of cover, firing their weapons.

"We'll stay here and draw their fire!" shouted Gordon, "We can clean them up once the main force is gone with the train."

"But you're gonna have to jump on quick!" said Kane, "It'll circle the main village once before going out the west tunnel, I picked that particular bit of info off a guard while grabbing Kent. Get on there and stop...whatever they're doing!"

Despite the heavy fire they were under, the team understood well enough what Kane and Gordon were saying. Doubling back, the team raced across the village, passing large and small buildings as the train began to loop. As the engines roared and the train began to gain speed, it finally reached a point where it was pointed in the right direction, west and into a cave. The locomotive's head entered the tunnel, it's cars passing the village as the team arrived at a hill overlooking the tracks. With not a second to waste, everyone leaped off the hill crashing onto the second to last train car as the vehicle finally left the village behind and entered the cave.

"Curious." said Sage, looking up at the tunnel, "We're under an island, what happens when the train goes under the ocean?"

"I'd assume that they built tunnels underneath the ocean floor." said Victor, "Though I can't imagine how much work that would be."

"Uh, guys?" said Weiss, pointing ahead, "There's light ahead."

Sure enough, the dark tunnels slowly received more and more light from the front. Suddenly, the dark rock of the cave fell away abruptly, giving way for a fiberglass tunnel that allowed everyone on the train to see the ocean from the sea bed. The team looked on in wonder, able to see fish from the comfort of the air-tight tunnel.

"W-What?!" said Victor, "The heck is this?!"

"I don't know!" said Clark, "All of this was apparently built by a company called Stellarmoor!"

"Stellarmoor?!" said Oliver, "I know those guys, they're a company rival. They had a project like this a few years ago, but it's supposed to still be a prototype design."

"Guess Stellarmoor likes to keep its corporate secrets secret." said Blake, "How do we stop the train."

"I'd guess we better get to the front and pump the brakes!" said Ruby.

"Hold that thought!" said Oobleck, pointing towards the back of the train, "Something else is happening!"

The team turned their attention to the back of the train, watching as the back carriage detached itself from the rest of the train, trailing behind as the main body chugged on.

"It's getting cut loose?" said Clark, "Why?"

He would get his answer right away.

A deafening *BOOM* rocks the rest of the tunnel as the back carriage explodes, blowing a solid 50 yards of glass wide open and letting the ocean pour right into the tunnels and onto the tracks.

"It exploded?!" shouted Yang, "What the hell is this train for?!"

Bruce felt his heart rise, the fear toxin still in his system as he whirled around and pointed at Clark, "Clark! Tear this thing open! I need to confirm something!"

Clark nodded, kneeling down and digging both hands into the metal. As he tore a hole into the carriage, his eyes widened as he spotted another bomb.

"There's another Bomb in here!" said Clark.

"What's around it?" asked Bruce.

Clark checked again, spotting crates of dust and vats of fear gas, "Dust and Fear Gas."

"Damn!" said Bruce, facepalming, "It's all coming together."

"What?!" said Ruby, "What's all coming together."

"Torchwick didn't just steal the dust to destabilize Vale's economy," said Bruce, "He stole it so that he could use it to add to the destructive power of the bombs. Mix that in with the fear gas, and you have maximum destruction combined with maximum chaos!"

"The holes created by the bombs damage cripple the architecture and create entry points for the grim from both the sea and from the land once we get there." said Sage, "Then the gas causes mayhem, making people turn on each other and attracting more grim."

"Resulting in an attack so devastating that it threatens the very infrastructure of Vale itself!" cried out Oobleck.

"Woah woah woah!" said Oliver, rubbing his head, "All of this is starting to hurt my head."

"Yeah, mine too!" said Ruby, "Can you explain all of that in simpler words?"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Everyone went dead silent as the bomb underneath Clark began to beep, signaling that a countdown had begun. As Clark looked up and nodded, telling everyone non-verbally that the bomb was indeed about to go off, Bruce gritted his teeth before making the statement simpler, "Long story short, the stakes just a got a whole lot higher."

* * *

**Whew! I almost missed the weekly deadline here! 6 chapters left before the big crossover starts!**

**Reviews: **

**DCDGojira: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DNWorks: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**LogBook: You were right! Though it's not much of a guess.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Off the Rails.**


	47. Valepiercer

*BOOM*

Another train car exploded, shattering the fiberglass of the tunnel and allowing more water to pour in as the team leaped to the next car, barely able to avoid certain death. Clark wiped the soot off his face, keeping his eyesight clear as he looked towards the front of the train. Using his enhanced vision, Clark could see rows upon rows of goons as well as the front engine.

"We've got to stop this thing before it reaches Vale!" said Bruce, "Who's at the front Clark?"

"Some big players!" said Clark, "I think I saw Deathstroke."

"Damn." said Bruce, cursing to himself, "What else did you see?"

"A ton of angry White Fang." said Clark.

"Cool," said Ruby, "So what's our next move?"

A hail of bullets cut off the conversation as White Fang soldiers fired upon the team. More soldiers crawled out of the train cars, pulling out similar weapons and attacking the team. Clark put himself in front of his teammates, drawing fire as the rest of them took cover.

"What's the plan?" yelled Victor, "Because sitting up here isn't doing too much!"

"There are too many up top." said Bruce, "We need to head into the train cars, it's more compact and they can't fight us all at once."

"Sure, but we'll be fighting the same number of guys." said Oliver, "It'll just take longer since they can't all swarm us at the same time."

The Question tore the top hatch open, "Then a few of us stay up here, draw their fire. Kent is becoming an attraction already."

"I'll stick to the top of the train," said Oobleck, "You two won't be enough."

"I'll stay too." said Ruby, "It's hard to use Crescent Rose in a smaller space."

"Alright," said Bruce, tightening his fists, "then let's get to it!"

Making a break for the hatch, the rest of the team dived in one by one, capped off when Victor hopped in last, grabbing the hatch and slamming it shut as Clark winced.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" said Clark.

Ruby watched as Clark pointed towards a car carrying mechs, watching as White Fang members clambered into the pilot seats and closed the cockpits. The mechs roared to a start, shifting into standing positions before beginning to take steps towards the group.

"Oh dear," said Oobleck, "Kent, can you deal the damage?"

Clark cracked his neck and his knuckles, getting into a running position, "Let's hope I can."

The first mech hopped on top of the train car, prompting Clark to sprint towards it. Leaping into the air, Clark raised his fist, prepared to punch it into oblivion.

This was gonna take a while.

* * *

Boots landed on the floor of the train car as the rest of the team came under fire immediately by White Fang soldiers. They popped out from cover, firing shots at the team as they dove behind various crates.

"Already?!" shouted Oliver, "Come on! Give us a break already!"

"Bruce!" said Yang, keeping her head down, "Do you have anything to stun them? Ollie and I can stay behind and clean them up while you go ahead!"

Bruce gritted his teeth, slipping his hand into his utility belt. He didn't want to leave people behind to skirmish in different train cars, but there was an issue of time. He could slowly push with the team, methodically clearing each train car, but that would take too long. He had to make a compromise. Pulling out a flash pellet, Bruce flung it overhead, watching it pop and crackle, blinding the thugs and causing them to stop firing.

"Go!" shouted Bruce, "Clear the room then catch up quick!"

Oliver and Yang watched as the rest of the team jumped out of cover, barreling past the White Fang and through the door at the end of the hall. As the thugs began to regain their senses, Yang leaped forward, cracking one across the face. Oliver drew an arrow with a blunt tip, knocking out another thug as Yang went to town on another thug. In less than a minute, all the thugs were down.

"Whew," said Yang, "Working up a sweat Ollie?"

"Sure," said Oliver, "because a train bomb threatening to derail all of society in Vale as we know it is definitely worth working up a sweat to."

"Heh, you're not wrong." said Yang, turning to the door, "But we've got to catch up."

"Right." said Oliver, following Yang towards the door. As she reached for the handle, a man stumbled out from behind the nearby crates, syringe at the ready. Scarecrow let out a scream as he dove at Yang, only for her to effortlessly catch his wrist. Scarecrow looked up at Yang in a mix of anger and terror as she gave him a dark look.

"Not so strong now that we're unchained, are you?" said Yang, decking Scarecrow and sending him into another pile of crates. Oliver chuckled, walking by Scarecrow and spitting on his unconscious body.

*CLANK*

The sound of heels hitting the hard metal floor reached Yang and Oliver's ears as Neo landed behind them, umbrella unfurled and ready. She smirked, twirling her weapon as she strutted towards the two.

"Oh boy," said Oliver, "Isn't this Torchwick's pet?"

"Hmph," said Yang, cracking her knuckles, "Not for long."

* * *

Victor kicked down the door to the next train car, blasting a white fang member with his white noise cannon as the others piled in. Standing before them was Anarchy, who was flanked by a mob of White Fang soldiers with swords and batons.

"A Schnee?" said Anarchy, "Good, I've wanted to make the rich bleed for a long time."

Weiss scoffed, pulling out her rapier and stepping forward, "Leave this clown to me. I can take him."

"Maybe, but It's good for someone to have your back." said Victor, "I'll stick with you."

Victor turned to Bruce and Blake, "You guys go ahead, we've got these guys."

Blake nodded, sprinting ahead with Bruce and flipping over the thugs as they attempted to swing at the duo. Landing behind the enemy, Bruce and Blake raced through the door at the end of the car, crashing through as Anarchy turned his attention to the remaining team members, whipping out an electric baton.

"Time to die, silver spoon." said Anarchy.

"Come and get me," said Weiss, narrowing her eyes, "beggar."

* * *

Ramming his way through the final door, Bruce finally made it to the front car. Bullets hailed by as he dove for cover, watching Blake do the same as Torchwick growled from the control panel.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Torchwick, "Are all of the White Fang so idiotic that they can't stop ten people! You're outnumbered, so why can't you just go down!"

Bruce looked towards Blake, giving her a nod before pulling out his grapple gun. Peaking out of cover, Bruce fired the grapple, watching the hook wrap itself around Torchwick's cane before yanking it towards him. Torchwick stumbled forward, losing his grip on the cane as Blake leaped out of cover, delivering a swift kick to Torchwick's face. Torchwick hit the ground hard, falling unconscious as Bruce unwrapped the grapple line from the cane.

"That was easy." said Blake, "Too easy."

"I agree," said Bruce, walking towards the control panel, "which is why we should act fast."

The train's front windows made the ocean just as visible from inside as it was on top of the train, allowing Bruce to get a good look at the area ahead. The shadow of a large landmass loomed over the tunnel, signaling that the coast of Vale was rapidly approaching. He had to stop this now. Reaching for the brakes, Bruce was about to grab the handle when the sound of glass shattering reached his ears. He felt a pair of feet catch him in the chest, causing him to fly backward with the wind knocked out of his lungs, Bruce looked up to see Deathstroke standing in front of him, having swung from the top of the train into the main control room, knocking Bruce away. Blake drew her sword as Bruce stood up, watching as Deathstroke pulled out his staff.

"You kids won't be stopping this train." said Deathstroke, "If you do, I'm not getting paid."

Bruce gritted his teeth, "If you let this train crash, nobody will have the money to pay you, you know that. There's something else behind this."

"Maybe," said Deathstroke, pointing his staff at the duo, "But you won't be alive to figure out what that is."

Bruce shot Blake a look, signaling for her to get to the control panel. Turning back to Deathstroke, Bruce tightened his fists before charging the assassin, diving at him as Blake leaped to the side, trying to find a way past Deathstroke. Bruce only needed to give Blake a few seconds, then they could stop the train.

Hopefully, he could last that long against Deathstroke.

* * *

*CLANG*

Clark sent another mech barreling over the side of the train, watching it tumble along the ground and out of view as the train continued to barrel towards its destination. Leaping down onto the flat car where the mechs were stored, Clark noticed that there were none left.

"I think we're clear down here!" said Clark, turning back to talk to Ruby, who was perched on the previous car with Oobleck and Sage. The trio had just finished taking down what remained of the thugs on top of their respective cars, with more coming.

"Great!" said Ruby, "Let's catch up. Hopefully, they've got control of the train by now."

Clark nodded, walking along the empty carrier car when he heard something. It was faint, but he swore he could hear the sound of an object hitting the water. Something was displacing the water, swimming downward towards the tunnel. The noise got louder and louder, prompting Clark to look up.

"Oh shit," said Clark, whirling around towards the others, "STAY BA-"

Metallo crashed through the tunnel glass, landing on the platform and knocking Clark off his feet as Ocean water poured in, drenching the other team members. The train rumbled as another car detached itself, making Ruby realize the next car to detach would be the one they were on.

"Kent, the timer's started!" said Sage.

"Only around 25 seconds before it detaches and explodes!" said Oobleck/

Metallo grabbed Clark by the throat, holding him up into the air as he sputtered, "G-Get by Metallo! I'll take care of the rest!"

"Please, I've only ever cared about you anyway." said Metallo, the voice echoing its controller. Clark grunted, slamming his fist into Metallo's arms and forcing the metallic man to drop him. Clark watched as the others leaped down onto the moving platform, sprinting past the two as Clark stared Metallo down.

"Staying to fight alone?" said the voice, "I thought you were getting smarter."

Clark narrowed his eyes, checking the train car at the back. It hadn't detached yet as he'd hoped, but if he wanted to take Metallo on, he had to be quick, or else the entire mission would be at risk. As Metallo's metal chest compartment began to open, Clark's eyes began to glow red. Precision was Ollie's thing, maybe Bruce's too, but Clark was always the muscle, the big guy you would send to wreak havoc or fight toe to toe with the other big guy, but right now Clark needed to be precise, or else he'd be locked in this fight for a while.

"It's time to take a break, Kent!" said the voice, letting the compartment open fully. Clark only had a few seconds before the green stone's effects turned him into a useless sack of flesh, so he carefully focused on the stone, making absolutely sure that he wouldn't miss his shot.

*SHOOM*

Heat exploded from Clark's eyes, hitting the gem in Metallo's chest with enough force to send him flying back into the train car with the ticking time bomb. As Metallo crashed through the door, creating a cacophony of screeches as metal ground against metal, he made impact with the bomb inside, causing the entire car to explode in a fiery blaze. Clark felt the empty carrier car beneath his feet buckle, flipping him off the ground as it popped off the tracks.

Clark cursed to himself, the exploding car hasn't detached yet. Now he was getting flung off the train as the back rows violently detached from the rest of the train. As he began to fall to the ground, he reflected that he at least put Metallo out of commission for the time being.

"CLARK!"

A streak of rose petals brushed by as Ruby leaped off the train car, using her semblance to glide through the air and grab Clark. Pivoting in midair, Ruby brought Clark back to the train at lightning speeds, crashing to the ground with him in tow.

"Excellent job, Ruby!" said Oobleck, "You're not out of the fight yet Clark."

Ruby scrambled to a standing position, helping pull Clark up as well. Clark nodded, thanking Ruby before turning his attention to the front of the train. The tunnel got darker and darker until the ocean practically disappeared, replaced by cold stone.

"We're under the ground now!" said Sage, "This needs to end, now!"

Ruby twirled Crescent Rose in her hands, "Then let's grind this runaway train to a halt!"

* * *

Oliver Queen didn't know much about Neo, she didn't even speak. All he knew was that she was Torchwick's personal bodyguard and she ran around beating people up with an umbrella of all things. She was short too, a foot shorter than Yang or Oliver. She didn't look very intimidating, which Oliver chalked up to being an intentional choice to catch other people by surprise.

Still, he didn't expect her to be so dangerous.

Oliver felt the umbrella handle crack against his jaw, sending him reeling as Yang angrily swung her fists at Neo. The small girl remained untouched, dodging and blocking Yang to a strange unheard rhythm.

"Stand Still!" shouted Yang, missing a right hook as Neo smirked, striking her across the forehead with the handle of her umbrella. Oliver growled, angry that this little girl was schooling them as he pulled out an arrow. Nocking the projectile, Oliver loosed it at Neo, only for her to dodge out of the way, allowing it to strike Yang right in the head instead. Yang crumpled to the ground, dazed as Neo raced towards Oliver.

As Oliver reached for another arrow, Neo did a front flip over his head, hooking the umbrella handle around his neck. Spinning around, Neo used her momentum to toss Oliver through the air, causing him to make impact next to Yang. Flipping around once more, Neo landed on Oliver's chest, a knee pressed up to his neck as she pulled on the handle, allowing a blade to slip out from the main umbrella. She glanced at Yang, lying on her back in a vulnerable state, and her smile widened as she raised the blade.

"Don-" Oliver's words are cut off when Neo pressed tighter on Oliver's neck, steadying the blade before preparing to plunge it into Yang's chest. Oliver felt an intense panic overtake him as he could do nothing but watch as another person he loved die.

But that didn't happen.

The clack of shoes hitting the train floor reached Oliver's ears as someone out of sight dropped down. Neo looked up only to be met with a red bladed Katana, jumping back and blocking the attack and allowing Oliver to breathe once again. Sitting up, Oliver was greeted by a strange sight.

A woman in a large white mask beat Neo back with her weapon, displaying an immense amount of skill and swordsmanship as she dueled her opponent. Oliver stared in awe of his mysterious savior, unsure of what to say or do. As Neo leaped back once more, the woman twirled her sword, gesturing at Neo with a defensive angry stance. Something about the woman's look clearly scared Neo, because she turned tail and disappeared out of thin air. Oliver wasn't quite sure how, but he chalked it up to a semblance.

The woman turned around, sheathing her sword as she looked Oliver up and down, "So she chose a blonde? Hmph, guess we're more alike than I give her credit for."

"W-Who are you?" asked Oliver.

"I'm nobody, especially to you." said the woman, swishing the sword and somehow creating a red portal, "Mention me, and I'll remove your head from your shoulders."

Oliver clamped his own mouth shut as the woman strolled through the portal, letting it close behind her as Yang groaned from behind Oliver.

"Ugh," said Yang, rubbing her head, "What happened?"

"I uh...I beat her." said Oliver, "She ran away."

"Huh." said Yang, slowly dragging herself up, "Didn't expect that."

"Didn't expect what?" said Oliver, pulling himself up.

"Sorry it's just..." said Yang, "I didn't think you could beat her."

Oliver frowned, "Now that's just rude. I can do stuff!"

"Sure you can, hot stuff." said Yang, "Now let's get to the front. We need to bring this thing to a stop soon, or Vale is screwed."

* * *

Victor clocked another White Fang member in the face with his fist, watching as Weiss tangled with Anarchy, dodging his stun baton while striking him with her rapier.

"Gah!" grunted Anarky, stumbling back as Weiss stabbed at him, "Fall, you rich sycophant!"

"I don't think you're using that word correctly." said Weiss, kicking him in the side of the head. Victor smiled, noting that Weiss was holding her own against the chaotic human as he blasted the remaining White Fang soldiers with his white noise cannon, watching them slam against the side of the train car and fall unconscious.

"You need help?" asked Victor, watching Weiss hash it out with Anarky.

"No, I'm fine." said Weiss, blocking the stun baton, "Lemme just finish this asshole."

"Silence!" said Anarky, "I will not be defeated by some rich bi-"

Having had enough of Anarky, Weiss casts a glyph underneath Anarky, watching as he flies upward and cracks his head on the ceiling of the train car. Falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Weiss kicked his body to see if he was still conscious.

"He's an angry one." said Victor.

"Something tells me he just has issues with authority." said Weiss, "Now let's get a move on. Blake and Bruce aren't far ahead."

* * *

*Crack*

Deathstroke swung his staff in a precise motion, hitting Blake in the stomach and pushing her back with one end while sweeping Bruce's leg with the other. So far, he had managed to keep the two away from the console, and it was only a matter of time before it would be too late for them.

"Again!" said Bruce, "We're in the final stretch before we're doomed!"

Blake nodded, surging forward with Bruce as the two attacked Deathstroke, striking at him as he repeatedly blocked them with his staff.

"You two aren't getting any closer." said Deathstroke, twirling the staff before giving it a wide swing, knocking Bruce and Blake back at the same time. Bruce hit the ground, conking his head on a side table as Blake hit the door. As the two slowly picked themselves up, Deathstroke chuckled to himself.

"Heh, you've been at this for minutes on end." said Deathstroke, "And now you're even more exhausted. Try and hit me again if you dare, just the two of you won't be enough."

"Good thing it's not just the two of them anymore."

Clark tore the roof of the train car clean off, hopping down with Ruby, Sage, and Oobleck. As if on queue, Victor kicks the door down, shuffling into the room with Oliver, Weiss, and Yang. Now backed up with extra support, Bruce could only clench his fists as his friends all aimed their weapons at Deathstroke like a firing squad.

"Sorry assassin-dude, but I don't think you can handle all of us." said Ruby.

Deathstroke grumbled, pointing his staff's front end at the team, "I could, it would just take a while. And unfortunately for us all, time is fleeting."

*SHOOM*

A laser explodes from the back of Deathstroke's staff, colliding with the control console and causing it to explode, blinding the team. Bruce shakes his head, looking back to find the console destroyed, full of only sparking wires, and Deathstroke, who was sitting on the outside of the train through the broken glass.

"NO!" shouted Bruce, "You Madman!"

"Sorry kids, but this trip is coming to an end," said Deathstroke, gripping his staff tightly, "because this train is headed to its final station!"

Before anyone can react, Deathstroke leaps off the train from the side, allowing Bruce to get a clear view of the end of the track. A massive metal wall laid at the end, signaling that they were right underneath the city.

"There's no stopping this train now." said Blake, downtrodden, "We failed."

"Not yet," said Bruce, stumbling over to the remains of the console and grabbing at the various wires, attempting to connect them, "If I can find the right combination of wires, I can activate the brakes."

"Bruce, there are too many," said Weiss, "you'd have to get extraordinarily lucky!"

"If there's a chance, I'm willing to die for it!" said Bruce.

Weiss's eyes widened as the end continued to approach, "I can make an ice dome, we'll be safe from the initial impact!"

"Just give me a few more seconds!" shouted Bruce, frantically fiddling with the wires. As the end rapidly approached, it was clear that Bruce would not pump the brakes in time. Clark sighed, breaking into a sprint and racing towards the front of the train. Grabbing Bruce, Clark tossed him back into the grasp of the team as he dove headfirst through the train window, jumping roughly 50 feet from the train as it continued to barrel down the tracks.

"CLARK!" shouted Bruce, attempting to scramble forward only to be held back by Blake, "Get back here!"

"I might not be able to stop the train, but I can at least slow it down!" shouted Clark, "I'll be fine, make the dome, Weiss!"

Weiss nodded, slamming her rapier into the ground and creating an ice dome around the entire team. Bruce watched in horror as the ice encases him, cutting his vision off from Clark. Clark took a deep breath, getting into a stance to hold the train back as it's bright lights engulfed him.

_Oh boy, this is gonna hurt!_

*SLAM*

The train crashed into Clark, scrunching his organs against his back rib cage as he dug his feet into the ground, attempting to hold the train back as it continued to speed towards its destructive destination. A loud screeching reached Clark's ears as the train began to slow down, shaking on the tracks as Clark continued to press against its angry advance. He growled, feeling intense pain in his chest as the train continued to slow. Just a few more seconds and it wouldn't break throu-

*BOOM*

* * *

Cold hard concrete. That was the only feeling Clark felt as he slowly came too. Groaning, Clark felt the weight of debris piled on top of him, keeping him down and blocking his eyesight. Placing his hands on the chunks of concrete, Clark shoved them off his body, allowing him to sit up and take in his surroundings.

"Oh no!"

A normally idyllic and peaceful town square was now erupting into chaos as everyday citizens screamed in horror. Crane's fear gas hung within the air, visible only to Clark's supervision as the civilians ran amuck, their terror a result of the gas. Looking directly ahead, Clark spotted the train he had attempted to stop, now a mangled mess of metal poking out of the ground. Grimm began to pour out of the hole, growling and roaring and amping up the terror of the townsfolk as Clark brought himself to a standing position. He has just been hit by a train, crashed through a metal wall, had run-ins with a ton of mechs, and three brawls with Metallo, yet he still had more to do? Most people would collapse under the pressure, the stress, and deep inside, Clark was stressed out to a massive magnitude.

But he couldn't let that stop him.

He had a job to do, people to save, and he was ready and willing to put whatever he had left on the line to do so. The night was far from over, and even if they failed to prevent the attack, Clark could at least minimize the damage. Raising his callused fists once more, Clark let out a war cry before charging the Grimm on his lonesome.

He would never break, not until Vale had fallen completely.

* * *

**Aaaaaand this one's late as well. Crud.**

**Well, At least I got it out! I might drop the weekly schedule and just release whenever I can.**

**5 chapters to the big crossover!**

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: I love the scene...so much! Chapter counts are undecided, but I'd imagine around 20 (Alot I know). Haven't seen the newest episode but my fellow writers at DCnext have and they say it's great!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Logbook: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DNWorks: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Warzone.**


	48. Bad Odds

A soft ringing invaded Bruce's ears as he groaned, pushing a slab of concrete off his body. Distant screams drew his attention to what looked like Vale square, where Clark was brawling it out with dozens of Grimm at the same time. Durable as he was, it didn't look like he was doing very well considering the fact that he was getting smacked around. At least he was drawing their attention away from civilians.

"Ugh," said Bruce, shaking his head as he noticed the gas surrounding him, "Gas? GAS!"

The fear gas was spreading from the wreckage of the train, permeating the air as Bruce's mask began to filter it. The other teammates began to emerge from the wreckage, dazed and confused as more Grimm emerged from the hole in the ground.

"Don't breath in!" shouted Bruce, waving at his teammates, "We need to regroup somewhere away from Crane's formula. Then we can get a plan of action together!"

Blake was the first to cover her mouth, hearing Bruce quite clearly. Weiss and Victor followed, clamping hands over their mouths before stumbling away from the wreckage. Ruby and Yang emerged, mouths closed as they carried Oliver, who was completely unconscious, from the disaster zone. Together, the team raced away from the entry point of the Grimm, barging into an abandoned building a few blocks away. Spotting his team retreating, Clark punched a grimm into oblivion before following, crashing through the window.

"Oh jeez," groaned Clark, brushing the glass off his body, "this is not going well."

"Oh really? Thanks Captain Obvious!" said Weiss.

"Everyone, calm down!" barked Bruce, "Wake Ollie up!"

Yang grimaced, raising her fist and uttering "Sorry Ollie" before delivering a somewhat soft strike to his stomach. Oliver's eyes bulged as he shot up, coughing uncontrollably.

"W-Why?!" yelped Oliver.

"Well we didn't have a bucket of ice water if that's what you were hoping!" shouted Weiss.

"Quiet, everyone!" ordered Bruce, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I...I need to think."

"What's there to think about?" said Victor, "We get back out there and fight!"

"Holding back the grimm is a priority but it does nothing for the people of Vale who are getting poisoned by Crane's formula!" said Bruce, "We need to find a way to disperse an airborne cure over the city before the whole city succumbs to chaos."

Oliver thought for a moment, "I think Queen industries were working on a special bullhead that released a fire repellent over a large area. Would that work?"

"A system like that is designed to release liquid, not gas." said Victor, "It'll need a quick redesign."

"Can you handle that Victor?" asked Bruce, "In terms of technical prowess, there's nobody smarter in Vale."

Victor pondered for a moment, "I'll get it done."

"Good, you'll need the formula for my cure." said Bruce, bringing up a map of Vale on his hud, "I'll have to download it remotely and send it to you."

"Can't you do it from your scroll?" asked Ruby.

Bruce grimaced, "No, it's hidden on a secure network only accessible from my isolated bases. The cave is too far away, so I'll have to access it from my penthouse."

Oliver scoffed, "You have a penthouse? Of course, you do!"

"Shut up, this is serious Oliver." said Bruce, pointing west, "It's three klicks that way."

"I'll go with you." said Blake, "The grimm are out in the streets, we need to stay in groups."

"Good idea." said Bruce, turning to the rest of the team, "Yang, accompany Victor and Oliver to the Queen Industries building so they can get started on that bullhead. Blake is with me. The rest of you, Clark, Weiss, Ruby, you're job is to stem the tide. Keep the grimm occupied long enough for us to set up the cure."

Clark nodded, "We'll get it done."

Ruby twirled her scythe, a grin on her face, "Aw yeah, culling time!"

"You don't have to be _that_ over the top." piped Weiss, drawing her rapier.

"Alright," said Bruce, turning towards the hole in the wall, "Move out!"

The team poured out of the hole, taking in the intense destruction tearing Vale apart. Civilians continued to scream in terror, both because of the grimm ripping through the streets and buildings and because of the fear gas filling their lungs. Brick and mortar hit the streets as bodegas were annihilated, knocking over lamp posts and sending glass everywhere.

As the team split off into three as planned, Clark locked onto a taijitu, a large snake grimm, as it unhinged its jaw, preparing to swallow a man screaming and running for his life.

_Not today!_

Jumping between the man and the grimm, Clark raised his hands as the taijitu struck, catching both the top and bottom of its mouth and holding it back, allowing the man to escape. As beowulf's approached him from either side, Weiss and Ruby began to provide covering fire, with Ruby taking position on a rooftop while Weiss remained on the street. The bite of the taijitu became stronger, threatening to envelop Clark as his arms began to buckle. He was still somewhat weak from his back to back encounters with Metallo and it was showing. The monster hissed, making a stronger effort to clamp its mouth around Clark.

"WOO HOO!"

The whooping of a cheery soul reached Clark's ears as a war hammer flattened the taijitu's head from above, allowing him to jump back to safety. Nora swung the hammer onto her shoulder while wearing a half gas mask, relaxing her stance as a horde of beowulfs charged them. Then, out of the air in the exact same fashion as Nora, the rest of team JNPR landed, cutting their way through the mob of grimm like butter.

"Hey Clark!" said Jaune, cracking a beowulf in the face with his shield, "Need some help?"

"Jaune!" said Ruby, popping a grimm's head off from her perch, "Where'd you guys come from?"

"There was an explosion," said Ren, stabbing at another Grimm before shooting it dead, "and he's rallying a bunch of us to hold the grimm back."

"He stated that there was a chemical weapon involved, so he gave us these masks." said Pyrrha, reaching into a bag and tossing masks to Clark, Ruby, and Weiss. Catching the facewear in their hands, the three promptly slipped them on before returning to the fight.

"Does this mean you guys are all caught up on what's happening?" asked Weiss.

"Kinda!" said Nora, smashing a beowulf's head in, "Secret conspiracy blah blah blah, grimm blah blah blah. Kill now, talk later!"

"Heh, sounds like a plan!" said Ruby, sniping another grimm.

Clark grabbed a beowulf, ripping its head off and tossing its corpse aside as the flow of monsters began to slow. They were doing it, they were actually slowing the spread of the grimm! Just a few more dead grimm and then they'd be-

*BOOM*

Clark grimaced, realizing as the ground shook that a familiar foe was coming back to the surface, "Not now! Not again!"

The concrete erupted beneath Clark's feet as a metal fist struck him in the jaw, uppercutting him into the sky as Metallo crawled out of the ground. It was damaged, with scorched metal and gaps in the armor. Clark landed on his back, dazed as he felt his bruised jaw.

"Insufferable alien, I'll have your head for the damage you dealt to my creation!" piped the evil voice of the man controlling Metallo. JNPR surrounds Metallo, brandishing their weapons and preparing for a fight.

"You did a number on old Clarkie there." said Nora, "He's a friend, so I think my hammer belongs where your head is."

"Be careful guys," said Jaune, "He seems pretty strong."

"Wait."

Clark groaned, pushing himself to a standing position before walking towards Metallo, "You've been hounding me for weeks, throwing yourself at me again and again." Clark felt his fists clench, "You say you hate me because I was born with this power. With what I have." Clark narrowed his eyes, staring Metallo down, "I say that it doesn't matter if you're born with power or if you earn it. What matters is what you do with it."

"Tch, meaningless words from an utter buffoon." said the voice, "I'll make short work of you."

"No, not this time." said Clark, pointing at Metallo, "You're done controlling Michael Corben, and I'm done listening to your drivel."

Clark entered a combat stance, "Guys, go keep killing the grimm, I've got this."

Ruby peeked out from her scope, "Are you sure? This guy has a way of taking you out really quickly."

"Trust me. I know what to do." said Clark, "Go."

Seeing the determined look in Clark's eyes, the others nodded before moving past Metallo to engage with more grimm, leaving the two alone.

"This ends tonight." said the voice, forcing Metallo to curl his fingers into a fist.

Clark gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing red, "Couldn't agree more."

Clark and Metallo raced towards each other, raising their fists before colliding in one seismic impact.

* * *

"We're almost there."

Bruce gestured at Blake, beckoning her to follow him through the streets of Vale as they approached the large apartment tower. It stood tall over most of the city, dwarfing most buildings and casting a huge shadow over the street. Civilians fled the chaos, far away enough that they weren't affected by the fear gas but close enough to know that something dangerous was going on. Bruce and Blake brushed by the civilians, warning them to stay out of the town square before entering the tower.

Golden and gilded walls made up the interior of the tower, almost blinding Blake as she crossed the lobby with Bruce, walking to the elevator.

"How do you live here?" said Blake, "The walls are blinding?"

"That's because your faunus eyesight is more sensitive to light." said Bruce, "Not to argue with you, I also think it's over the top."

Pouring into the elevator, Bruce popped his mask open and let the retinal scanner identify him. As the elevator dinged, the doors closed and the car began to ascend. Bruce sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he leaned against the wall.

"You ok there Bruce?" asked Blake, noticing Bruce's exhausted form.

"I'm fine." said Bruce, pushing himself back into a stable standing position, "I'm just stretched a little thin. It's been a long night."

Blake leaned in, noticing his bloodshot eyes, "Bruce, the fear gas. It's still in your system."

"Its effects are minimal." said Bruce, waving his hand at Blake, "I'm fine."

"No you're not." said Blake, "Once we get the cure, you're staying here and running surveillance. You're just gonna get killed out there if you try and fight now."

"Don't order me to do anything!" said Bruce, "I fought fine on the train-"

"You still had energy on the train," said Blake, "energy you don't have now Bruce. For once, listen to me."

Bruce grumbled to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He was at the end of the road in terms of how far he could push himself. He could never admit it, but it was a recurring issue, "Fine, I'll direct Oliver's machine to the coordinates where it'll be most effective."

Blake nodded, "Thanks Bruce, it helps us all."

The elevator doors slid open, allowing the duo into Bruce's penthouse. Blake's eyes widened as she walked in, gazing at its less extravagant and more tactically appropriate interiors.

"What is it?" asked Bruce, noticing Blake's surprise.

"It's just, you're Bruce Wayne," said Blake, "and your penthouse looks like...this."

"Hrmph, well, you know me." piped Bruce, "I tend to be very functional over fashion."

Walking to the area underneath the staircase in his home, Bruce placed his hand on the wall, watching as a fingerprint scanner appeared. After beeping while flashing a green light, a section of the wall moved back before sliding to the side, revealing a musty room full of old computers.

"It might take some dusting off, but I'll have the formula soon." said Bruce, walking into the room. As he began to wipe the dust off of the equipment, Blake noticed an odd fluctuation in the shadows of the room. It seemed to bend and move against the moonlight, seemingly unnatural. Then the sound of something very quietly touching the ground was picked up by her ears.

That's when Blake realized what was going on. Quickly drawing her weapon and morphing it into pistol mode, Blake aimed at the fingerprint scanner and fired a round into it.

*SPARK*

As the scanner hissed and malfunctioned, the wall panel quickly slid back into place to the alarm of Bruce, who whirled around as it closed.

"BLAKE!" shouted Bruce, slamming his fist against the wall, "Damnit, what's going on out there?!"

"Just get the formula to Oliver!" shouted Blake, "Don't worry about me!"

"He really should."

A pair of feet dropped to the penthouse floor, making a patter sound as Blake whirled around, making Deathstroke out in the shadows, "How did you find us?"

"I figured you'd come up with a plan like this." said Deathstroke, "And I've got the brainpower to figure out how and where."

Blake returned gambol shroud to its sword form, "You're too late. Bruce will have the cure out to its delivery device by the time you get to him."

"Maybe, depends on how long you last." said Deathstroke, drawing his staff, "Either way, you're dead."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "Don't count on it."

* * *

**Hey, it's me! Miss me?**

**…**

**Ok, I've got some explaining to do. So basically I do most of my writing on my laptop at night, but after a certain incident, it's had to go in for repairs. Due to covid the parts are pretty delayed, so I've had to write from my desktop for the past week or so and I'll probably have to keep writing this way for another week. Because of this, my time to write has gone way down since I can only write on my desktop now.**

**This was also happening in conjunction with a bunch of DCNext stuff where I had to write the next issue as well as an accompanying oneshot. I've also pitched a new series so the workload keeps increasing from there. All of this combined with a rapidly approaching first semester of college meant I had my hands full.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive! I've decided that at least until I get my laptop fixed, I won't be doing weekly chapters.**

**Still, I'm somewhat back on track!**

**Reviews:**

**DNWorks: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Logbook: I've currently got no plans for Hush, but there's a chance!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: You'll have to see when the tournament rolls around! In terms of Optimus Prime's creator, Denny O' Neil was far more than that. The man practically redefined Batman in the 70's (He co-created Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul with Neal Adams) and was responsible for Green Lantern/Green Arrow, one of the most politically charged and well written comics ever. He'll be sorely missed.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: I love the teaser!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: One more gnash of metal.**


	49. Take His Heart

"C'mon Vic, clock's ticking!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!"

Within the workshop at Queen Industries, Oliver tapped his foot, a nervous wreck as Victor tooled around with his Omni-tool, moving parts around on a digital reconstruction of Queen's modified bullhead design. Engineers were currently assembling the parts for a standard bullhead, with other more unusual parts being brought in advance for the assembly.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" said Victor, "Besides, we can't even do anything with this thing until Bruce sends the formula over communications."

"Shouldn't we have gotten it by now?" asked Oliver, "What's going on over there?"

"I don't know, but I'm itching to get back out there."

Yang paced back and forth, tensing her fists. She was worried, about her sister, about the team, about everything really.

"They could use all the help they can get." said Oliver, "I know it sucks, but we have to stick around to make sure the bullhead gets built."

Victor slid his fingers across the digital model, sliding the final pieces into place, "Alright, that should do it. The blueprint is live and your engineers should start working on it."

Oliver nodded, "Good, now all we have to do is wait for Bruce's formula."

Yang stamped her feet, "What the heck is going on over there?!"

* * *

Explosions rocked the square as Pyrrha cut through another grimm, lopping its head clean off before blocking a wild swing from another of the inhuman monsters. The grimm roared, clearly prepared to attack again before a shot rang out, followed by a bullet ripping through the grimm's body. Pyrrha looked up, nodding at Ruby who promptly waved back from her rooftop perch.

The tide of grimm was slowing down, but it wasn't stopping.

Across the square, Jaune worked with Weiss, striking at the grimm as they came from the hole in the ground while Nora and Ren picked off stragglers, crushing whatever grimm made it past the initial wave with Pyrrha and Ruby. However, no matter what they did, the battle raged on, the grimm feeling almost infinite in comparison to their limited strength.

"Man, this is exhausting." said Jaune, ending another Grimm by driving his sword through its chest, "Is Clark done with the other guy yet?"

Weiss glanced down the street, watching as two figures became entangled in midair, flying into a nearby bodega that immediately exploded afterward, "Nope, he doesn't look anywhere near done."

"Damnit!" said Jaune, "Then we'll just have to keep on toughing it out."

As Pyrrha struck another grimm down, her scroll vibrated from within her pocket. Realizing that it may be an important call from Ironwood, Pyrrha swapped her weapon from its Xiphos form to a javelin, flinging it and impaling a snake grimm before tapping her scroll, "Who is it?"

"It's Bruce! We need your help!"

"What's the matter?" asked Pyrrha, breaking out into a run and shattering a grimm's skull with her shield before retrieving her javelin, "I'm currently helping prevent the grimm from spilling out of a breach. Whatever it is may have to wait."

"You don't understand, there's an assassin in my penthouse. His name is Deathstroke." said Bruce, "Blake is fighting him alone, but she won't last long. I'm trying to retrieve a cure for the fear gas, but I jury-rigged the system to try and make a call. This thing has failed so many times now so this may be the only successful call I make. Please help her-"

The call cuts off suddenly, leaving Pyrrha to stand still with a surprised look on her face.

_Deathstroke?_

Whatever was happening, she needed to help them.

"Ruby!" shouted Pyrrha, gesturing at Ruby, "I need you to hold down the fort. Bruce and Blake need backup!"

"Alright, We'll hold them off!" piped Ruby.

Pyrrha nodded, slinging her weapons over her back before taking off down the street. As she left, Ruby noticed a collection of citizens wandering back towards the action, "Hey, it's not safe, you've got to get ou-"

When one of the citizens spotted Ruby on the roof, they immediately let out a shriek followed by the words, "IT'S ON THE ROOF!" More citizens spotted Ruby, screaming in terror to Ruby's confusion.

"What's happening back there?!" shouted Weiss, looking back and spotting the panicked civilians, "RUBY! Get them out of here!"

"Why are they screaming?!" shouted Ruby, spotting and shooting another Grimm in the head.

"It's the gas, you dolt! It's affecting them since they don't have masks." said Weiss.

"Uh, guys." said Jaune, "I think we may have bigger fish to fry."

Looking towards the breach, the influx of grimm seemed to have increased. Panic began to overtake the team as more grimm spewed out of the hole than they could really handle.

"More of them?!" shouted Nora, "What's with the sudden popularity?"

"The people," said Ren, "their panic, it's acting as a dinner bell for the grimm."

"Then what can we do to shut them up?" asked Nora, "Should we knock em out?!"

"We're supposed to be protecting these people, not beating them up!" shouted Weiss.

Ruby nodded from her perch, "Weiss is right, the only thing we can do is hold them back as best we can!"

Despite her words of determination, Ruby was a little on edge on the inside. Sending Pyrrha away was already biting them in the rear, and there wasn't much they could do except hold out.

_Clark, finish up quick, or we're really gonna be screwed._

* * *

*CRASH*

Deathstroke's staff collided with the sliding glass door of the penthouse, shattering it as Blake dove to the side, doing her best to evade Deathstroke's attacks. Deathstroke advanced with vicious tenacity, mixing energy blasts from his staff with normal swings in an attempt to rapidly wear Blake down. Blake's breathing became labored, exhaustion taking hold as she blocked another strong attack from the assassin.

She needed to disengage or she was dead.

Backing into a different room as Deathstroke continued his advance, Blake spotted the kitchen of the penthouse, filled with cupboards full of glassware. Mentally preparing an apology to Bruce in advance, Blake dodged another swing from Deathstroke before sprinting into the kitchen, her assailant in hot pursuit.

"There's nowhere to run girl." said Deathstroke, "It's a small penthouse."

"Maybe I'm not running." piped Blake, raising her weapon as it swapped to its pistol form. Opening fire onto the cupboards behind her, Blake created a wave of broken glass that rained down on Deathstroke, who reacted quickly by sliding to a stop, spinning his staff, and deflecting the glass away from him. With his attention diverted, Blake used her semblance, creating a shadow clone of herself before leaping up into the shadows. Deathstroke turned, swinging his staff at the clone before bringing his weapon to a stop, mere inches from the clone. Narrowing his eye, Deathstroke retracted his weapon, focusing on his hearing as he stepped back.

"Hmm, you're not too bad. You're certainly doing better than most of my opponents." said Deathstroke, who began to pace the area, "But you're worn down, all of you are in fact. Running around from place to place, desperately trying not to let everything just crumble in your hands."

Deathstroke took a few more steps back, angling the staff towards a spot in the ceiling, "Me though? I had Atlas scientists pump me full of chemicals. It made me stronger, faster, smarter, more resilient. Where you're at the end of your rope, I'm still full of energy. Where you can barely keep up mentally..."

*Shoom*

Another blast of energy erupts from Deathstroke's staff, hitting the area of the ceiling directly in front of Blake and knocking her back to the ground. As she attempted to scramble away from Deathstroke, he quickly planted his foot on her back, using his staff to slide her weapon away from her, "I'm twenty steps ahead."

Blake winced, attempting to reach for her weapon before Deathstroke slammed his other foot down on her wrist. Blake growled, unable to move.

"You won't win." said Blake, "Bruce will have sent the formula, you've lost."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Deathstroke, "See, human emotion tends to get in the way of more rational decision making."

*CRASH*

The wall panel explodes out of place, landing on the floor with a hard THUNK as Bruce trudges out, new gadgets strapped to his belt and special gauntlets attached to his arms. Blake's eyes widen as Deathstroke drew a knife, stabbing it into a part of Blake's clothing before facing Bruce, "Bruce! Did you-"

"It's transmitting right now," said Bruce, slamming his fists together, "Which means I'm free to help you."

Deathstroke gripped his staff, "I've been running you ragged all night, I half expected you to drop dead."

Bruce tightened his fists, "Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises."

Deathstroke got into a combat stance, "It won't take much, you can't have much left."

Bruce got into his own stance, "I don't know, let's find out."

Their positions evident, the two warriors dove at one another, beginning a brawl as Blake struggled to pull the knife out. She knew that Bruce was on his last legs, so it would be no time at all before he was done and dusted.

* * *

*Crack*

Blood dribbled from Clark's mouth, small droplets hitting the pavement as Metallo struck again, knocking Clark's head sideways. Gritting his teeth, Clark swung his arm, cracking Metallo with the back of his fist and sending him skidding across the street, sparks flying as he finally tumbled to a stop.

"My my," spouted the voice, "you're more vicious than I remember."

"When I said I was freeing John Corben, I meant it." said Clark, wiping the blood from his chin, "I'm giving you one more chance. Please, give Corben his body back."

"Give the pawn free will?" said the voice, "Only a fool would give up any sort of advantage he has over his enemy."

Clark grumbled, "So be it."

Metallo surged forward, throwing a punch at Clark with extreme speed before Clark caught it in his hand, the impact creating a massive gust of wind behind him. Using what momentum was left, Clark flung Metallo into the air, his eyes lighting up as he unleashed a massive wave of heat vision, engulfing Metallo and sending him further into the air. Clark shuddered, straining his own abilities in order to keep up the onslaught before finally giving out. As his heat vision cut off and Metallo was finally free of the extreme heat, he found himself hundreds of feet in the air. As gravity began to take hold, Metallo's leg boosters began to kick in, granting him flight as he entered a nosedive.

From the ground, Clark could see Metallo gearing up for another strike. Digging his feet into the pavement, Clark raised his hands and braced himself as Metallo collided with him, the boosters pushing him back as the two locked hands. The concrete cracked beneath Clark's feet as Metallo applied more force, but Clark would not crumple.

"Poor Kent, still unable to grasp his full abilities." said the voice, "If you can't fly, why not take advantage?"

Angling the boosters, Metallo began to gain lift, pulling Clark off the ground and into the air. As the city quickly shrank beneath them, Metallo tossed Clark upward, letting him flip in the air before applying more boost, grabbing him by the cape as he took Clark higher. Clark shouted, his words drowned out by the wind as he grabbed at Metallo, unable to do a thing as the android flew high above the city.

"Hmm? What's this?" said the voice as Metallo flew over the construction site of a tower, It's metallic skeleton the only thing built, "Ooh, girders, those will be fun!"

Raising his arms, Metallo flung Clark downward, watching as he crashed into the steel skeleton of the tower from above with devastating impact. The hit was so destructive that the metal itself buckled, resulting in the tower falling to pieces with only individual girders left. As the tower fell, so did Clark, getting hit over and over again on the way down by falling debris. Finally, Clark hit the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him as the girders also landed, burying Clark in a tomb of steel.

Metallo landed, his boosters sputtering out and finally ceasing as the dust blew away from his landing spot. Walking towards the pile of girders and debris, the voice could only laugh.

"That's it? Pathetic! This was supposed to be a grand battle! A true finale!" said the voice, "And all you can give is this utter disappointment?"

Metallo began to circle the pile, the voice taunting and taking as many jabs as it could, "Then again, what can I expect from something inhuman. You lack the spirit of true humanity, the will to tough things out, see things through."

Metallo stopped, the voice chiming, "Heh, I guess even human parents can't save an abomination such as yourself."

*Creak*

Suddenly, the pile began to stir. Metallo tensed up, raising his fists as the pile shifted once more, only to fall inanimate once again.

"Hah, as I thought." said the voice, "Down for the count."

"Not quite."

Metallo whirled around in response to Clark's voice, only to be met with a girder to the face. Swinging the girder back around, Clark heaved with all his might, swinging the girder in a wide and heavy arc, knocking Metallo straight into the pile of metal. With labored breath he dropped his weapon, dropping to his knees in exhaustion. His clothing was completely torn up, his shirt and jeans ruined, with blood oozing from cuts all over his body and bruises littering his torso. The only thing that had truly remained unscathed was his cape, which sat on the ground in front of him.

*SCREECH*

Metallo rose up, almost completely undamaged as it stomped towards Clark, "A valiant effort, Kent. You managed to get the jump on old Metallo here, but ultimately it was a futile gesture."

Clark coughed up blood, wiping his chin as Metallo stopped, roughly ten feet from Clark.

"Shut. Up." said Clark, struggling to his feet. His legs threatened to buckle, multiple times, but through his own refusal to back down, Clark stood tall, "It's not over. Not yet."

"Oh? I think it is." said the voice, "You've done no damage to Metallo, an unsurprising fact since he was built by my hand."

Clark grimaced, this guy was already extremely smart. Combine that with a god complex and you have an extremely dangerous and terrible person as a result. Unfortunately, this guy was also right, he hadn't made a dent in Metallo despite the multitude of attacks he had thrown as him. If this dragged on any longer, he was done. But how could he beat someone even more durable than him, who also possessed his weakness on the inside.

_Unless?_

Clark's memory began to drift back to the previous conversation he had with Corben, specifically before the brawl at the trans-continental transmit tower.

_You have to take my heart._

Clark only now realized what Corben meant, and he absolutely hated it. Unfortunately, Clark also knew that he had no other option. It was this, or Metallo would kill him. All he could do was hope that Corben could survive the ordeal. Bending over, Clark picked up his cape and wrapped it around his body, using it as a sort of armor, "Ok, let's see how infallible your craftsmanship really is!"

Metallo dug his feet into the earth, his chest opening up and revealing the crystal within, "Goodbye, Kent. I'll see you on the other side in 60 or so years!"

As the green laser exploded from Metallo's chest, Clark ran headlong into it, immediately feeling its horrific burning and energy-sapping effects. His legs, which were already buckling, turned to complete jello. His arms swing side to side in a haphazard manner, clearly beat up and drained. Everything hurt, and yet he pressed on.

"My goodness! He's become suicidal!" piped the voice, "It looks like he took too many hits to the head!"

Ignoring the voice's taunts, Clark continued to struggle towards Metallo. As he managed to get within a foot of Metallo, Clark's legs suddenly gave out, causing him to fall onto the ground. He tried to get up, summoning any energy he had left, but alas, he was spent.

"HAHAHA! True victory!" shouted the voice, forcing Metallo to bend down and get into Clark's personal space, "How does it feel to fail! To fall to the might of the smarter man! To have brains beat brawn!"

Clark, while drained and almost completely beaten and broken, could only manage a smile as he hand began to twitch, "You….you should know something."

"Yes? What is it?" said the voice, "Spit it out!"

"I know you're smart, you have to be to have built a body as powerful as Corben's." said Clark, "But you have a crippling weakness."

"Bah! A man such as me has no weakness!" said the voice.

Clark focused his vision, staring directly at the gem in Metallo's chest, "That's just it! You just showed it off!"

"What?" said the voice, "Showed off what?"

Clark picked his hand off the ground, surging upward with the last of his energy with a valiant shout.

"YOUR EGO!"

Clark's hand shot forward, crashing into the gem within Metallo's chest. Wrapping his fingers around the gem, Clark began to pull, screaming as physical contact with the gem created pure agony.

"NO! STOP! LET GO OF THAT YOU FOOL!" shouted the voice, "If you remove the central processing conduit, you could destabilize my creation! Stop at once!"

"I don't want to kill Corben, and I can only hope that this won't..." said Clark, pulling harder as wires began to tear, "But all I know is that once I pull this out, you won't have control over him."

Clark's hand began to explode, blood pouring out of his palm and down the crystal as he yanked as hard as he could. Both Clark and Metallo screamed, their cries reverberating throughout the city as Clark finally tore the crystal out of Metallo's chest.

"Heart….Taken..." whispered Clark, the gem falling to the ground and rolling away as both he and Metallo fell on their backs, motionless.

* * *

Metal clashed against metal as Deathstroke swung at Bruce, who blocked to the best of his abilities while Blake tugged at the knife with all her might. Where the battle between Blake and Deathstroke was more of a chase, Bruce was more confrontational, more willing to stand his ground, but that just might get him killed.

"You screwed up trying to fight in this state," said Deathstroke, lunging at Bruce with his staff. Bruce continued to block the attacks, but he was already tanking in the energy sector. If he didn't do this next move, he was dead. It was a stupid idea, and he was probably better off just staying put in the server room.

And yet, he could never leave Blake to die.

"How about we flip the script." said Bruce, grabbing staff between his hands. Before Deathstroke could react, the gauntlets Bruce wore surged with electricity, shocking the assassin. Deathstroke flinched, unable to move as the electricity surged through his body. He had picked the gauntlets off a fallen mercenary years ago, knowing they would be useful at some point.

"Blake, run!" shouted Bruce.

Blake's efforts to free herself were beginning to show as the knife began to loosen, but she wasn't free yet, "I can't, I'm not free yet! Besides, I'm not leaving without you!"

"Go!" shouted Bruce, "When you're free, you have to go! Otherwise-AGH."

Bruce is cut off when Deathstroke manages to activate the energy blast on his staff, freeing himself and breaking Bruce's aura in the process as the blast hits him square in the chest, knocking him back and into a glass coffee table. Pouncing on Bruce, Deathstroke immediately begins to strike him in the head with his staff, drawing blood and Blake screamed.

"BRUCE!" shouted Blake, finally freeing herself by pulling the knife out. Lunging at Deathstroke, she watched as the staff spun around, knocking her back and causing her to drop the knife. Standing up, Deathstroke pointed the staff at the now unarmed Blake, his back facing Bruce's beaten and unconscious form on the floor.

"What did I tell you." said Deathstroke, "Either way, you were dead."

Blake stepped back, backing away as Deathstroke slowly advanced. The two had done their job, they'd sent the formula to Oliver, and yet, they were about to die anyway.

At least they managed to help save Vale.

"You still failed." said Blake.

"Killing you is still a victory." said Deathstroke, raising his staff.

*SHATTER*

Suddenly, a golden and crimson figure crashed through the penthouse roof, the moonlight obscuring their figure. As the figure landed, Deathstroke predicted their initial spot as soon as he heard the glass shatter, swinging his staff in response. As the staff came close to the figure, they raised a circular shield, blocking the attack before swinging their sword, cutting the staff in half in one swift motion. As the moonlight shifts, the figure's true face is revealed.

Pyrrha Nikos had arrived.

"Pyrrha!" said Blake, "But how-"

"Bruce managed to contact me before he cut out." said Pyrrha, "I came to assist."

Deathstroke seemed surprised by Pyrrha's arrival, taking a few steps back in disbelief, "You?!"

He didn't seem scared, that just wasn't possible in Blake's eyes. In truth, Slade seemed to be experiencing a sort of conflict, as if he was having trouble deciding whether or not he should truly attack her. That changed when he dropped the staff, drawing the sword from his back, "I'll cut you down."

Pyrrha entered her combat stance, bending her legs, "Can you still fight?"

Doubling back and grabbing her weapon, Blake quickly returned, drawing her sword and entering her own stance, "Yeah."

Pyrrha nodded, "Good, then let's put this monster away for good!"

* * *

**Alright, a bit of a delay, but it's fine. I got my new series approved at DCNext so check that out on July 1st!**

**Also my laptop is back!**

**I'd also like to mention that in advance to the epic crossover, we'll be seeing a tease next chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DNWorks: Crane loves the grimm, mostly because he's drawn to fear and negativity and they're also drawn to it. If I had the time, I would rope this kind of thing into the story.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**LogBook: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: Black Lightning would be voiced by Phil LaMarr**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Red: I actually just got these reviews as I was finishing this chapter up, but I love all the songs!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Plugging the hole!**


	50. Sacrifice

"We got it!"

Victor pumped his fist into the air as Bruce's formula finally came into his network. Uploading it to Queen industries database, Victor raced over to the head scientist, who was currently working with the head engineer to put together the modified bullhead. Oliver and Yang sat on the sidelines, leaning against the wall and watching the process unfold.

"I wish we could actually do more." said Oliver, "I feel kinda useless right now."

"I feel the same way, but you're not really smart enough to give them the help they need, and to be fair, neither am I." said Yang, "Vic's the only one who can do this."

"Wait, what?! What do you mean you can't fly the bullhead?!"

Hearing a commotion, Oliver and Yang rise from their spots, running over to Victor as he argued with the head engineer and scientist.

"I mean I'm just a damn scientist!" said the head scientist, "I'm communicating with my team to manufacture the formula as an airborne gas to be loaded onto the bullhead."

"And my engineers are finishing up on the bullhead changes you made," said the head engineer, "But damnit, none of us know how to fly. It's not in our wheelhouse."

Victor shook his head, "But somebody has to fly this thing!"

Victor turned around, facing his compatriots, "Do either of you know how to fly?"

"Nope, never tried!" said Yang.

Oliver rubbed the back of his head, "Uhhhhh….kinda."

"Wait! You know how to fly?!" said Yang, surprised.

"I flew the bullhead for my dad once when I was little! It's not much but...It's all we've got." said Oliver.

"Well it's gonna have to due, Mr. Queen!" said the engineer, "Because they're loading the cure into the bullhead any second now."

Oliver turned away, clearly unsure if he could do what needed to be done. On the one hand, this was literally going to save lives, but on the other, he could fail miserably, failing Vale and leaving it to crumble.

He knew what he had to do.

"I'll do it!" said Oliver, pointing to Victor and Yang, "Vic, Yang. I'll need you to support me via cover fire. Board with me and hit the grimm if they get to close, they've got just as good a chance to screw Vale as I do if I mess up."

Vic nodded, "Good, just don't crash."

Turning around, Victor boarded the bullhead, inputting computer settings as Yang and Oliver followed him in. As Oliver slipped into the pilots seat, Yang leaned down and put her hand on his shoulder, "You better not screw this up!"

"Wow, that's reassuring." said Oliver.

"I know, now let's go get 'em." said Yang, patting Ollie on the back before moving to her position and cocking her weapon. Placing his hands on the pilot stick, Oliver took a deep breath.

This was it, all or nothing.

* * *

*Clang!*

Metal gnashed against metal as Deathstroke traded blows with Blake and Pyrrha at the same time. He kept his sword close, moving back in a defensive manner as the two girls pressed their attack. He wasn't truly on the ropes, but in actuality, only giving them the illusion that he was in trouble. There was a personal reason he was holding back, and that reason was Pyrrha Nikos.

If he wanted to take full advantage of this meeting, he wanted it to be just the two of them.

*CHOK*

Lost in thought for a brief moment, Deathstroke felt the weight of Pyrrha's strike against his chest, forcing him backward and onto the balcony of the penthouse as the two girls followed him, unrelenting in their assault. It was easy for Slade to forget that even though Pyrrha was young, she was still a vicious fighter who could take advantage of even the smallest openings.

Teaching her that move was time-consuming, but considering the skill on display, the drills clearly bore fruit.

As Deathstroke neared the edge, passing a wooden coffee table in the process, he took notice of Pyrrha's determined eyes. She was dead set on ending this quickly, and that just wouldn't do.

"You two are surprisingly effective," said Deathstroke, "But I only need one of you."

Blake grimaced, "You're not separating us."

Deathstroke gripped his sword tightly, "Who said I was giving you any choice?"

As the two girls advanced once more, Deadshot slipped his hand into his pocket, tossing a plastic explosive onto Pyrrha's shield. Her eyes widened as she attempted to affect the object with her semblance, only for naught to happen as it exploded against her shield, knocking her away from the fight.

"Pyrrha!" shouted Blake, throwing herself at Deathstroke in order to prevent him from pressing his advantage against Pyrrha.

But this was what Slade wanted.

Easily blocking her telegraphed attack, Deathstroke grabbed Blake by the head, throwing his knee into her stomach and knocking the air out of her lungs before twisting his body, throwing her over the balcony and off the tower.

"NOO!" shouted Pyrrha, racing forward as Deathstroke kicked the coffee table into the air and towards her. Swinging her javelin, Pyrrha cleaved the table in two before Deathstroke was upon her, sword raised. Raising her shield, Pyrrha blocked a strike from the mercenary as she was forced back, watching him twirl the blade before moving into a combat stance.

"You're still a talented warrior, but you've gotten sloppy." said Deathstroke, "Let's see if we can drill some of that technique back into you."

Pyrrha gripped her own weapons tightly, "I'm not your student...Slade."

Deathstroke narrowed his eye, irritation rising, "Then come and prove it!"

Deathstroke charged Pyrrha, forcing her back with a variety of swings as she retreated, hoping for an opening.

* * *

Wind howled in Blake's ears as she plummeted towards certain death, the windows of the tower passing her rapidly as the pavement got closer and closer. In about thirty seconds, she would be a meat patty on the sidewalk, so she had to think of something fast. Reaching into herself, Blake searched for any kind of hidden energy, anything she could use. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Blake reached out for her semblance, attempting to create a shadow clone despite lacking much energy.

The effort was extraordinarily painful, but around twenty seconds from expiration, she was able to conjure up a clone. Planting her feet against her clone's feet, Blake launched herself into the building's outer wall, jabbing her weapon into the side and forcing herself to a stop. Looking up, Blake had a long climb ahead of her, but she had to do it, or else Pyrrha would be lost.

* * *

Now that the two were alone, the gloves were off. Deathstroke brandished his sword like a true master of his craft, slicing and spinning it as he drove Pyrrha back into the main penthouse area. Pyrrha did her best to block the onslaught of strikes, for the most part remaining untouched, but Deathstroke's savagery remained evident. As the fight spilled into the kitchen, Slade's swings became wilder as he sliced clean through cabinets and drawers, destroying most of the room as Pyrrha kept her balance, refusing to give him another inch.

"As usual, you make the mistake of staying rooted in one place!" said Deathstroke, tossing another plastic explosive at Pyrrha.

But this time, she was ready.

Leaning back, Pyrrha used her polarity to snag a nearby pan, tossing it in the explosive's path and watching it spin back to Deathstroke. Eye wide, Deathstroke jumped back out of the pans way, staggering into the sink with a clang.

"I gotta say, you're definitely less creative." said Pyrrha.

Pyrrha jabbed at Deathstroke's pride, taking a swing at him as he backflipped over the sink, watching her weapon cleave clean through the faucet. Leaping after him, Pyrrha pressed her assault, letting her javelin reform into a xiphos in order to let her get in closer. Pushing the advantage, Pyrrha traded blows with Deathstroke once again, striking and blocking strikes at a rapid pace as the two moved from room to room, leaping over furniture and leaving gashes in the walls as the two threw everything they could at each other.

"Damnit Pyrrha, go all in. Show me that you mean business!" shouted Deathstroke.

"I'm not a monster like you!" shouted Pyrrha.

Dodging another of Deathstroke's strikes, Pyrrha went into a roll, tumbling into the living room as Deathstroke advanced, his sword clashing against her shield. Hopping behind a couch, Deathstroke kicked it over, attempting to distract Pyrrha as she lopped it in half. Following the distraction, Deathstroke raised his sword in one hand, slipping his other hand into his pocket in preparation to pull out his sidearm. As soon as Pyrrha would lift her shield to defend herself from the strike, Slade would open fire at her abdomen, rapidly breaking her aura in order to defeat her. He'd beaten her hundreds of times before, why would now be any different.

But it was different.

As Deathstroke's sword came down, it was Pyrrha's Xiphos that came up to block it, a surprising deviation that Deathstroke hadn't predicted. As the gun came out, bullets instead reverberated off of her shield, falling harmlessly to the ground as she kicked Deathstroke in the abdomen. Stumbling back, Deathstroke swung his sword in a wide arc, attempting to catch Pyrrha at the neck, but Pyrrha blocks that strike with her shield, following the block up with an upward swing from her sword, catching Slade right in the head and knocking his helmet clean off.

"I've fallen for that trick too many times." said Pyrrha, "You won't see me falling to it again."

As the helmet bounced along the ground, rolling away from the fight, Slade stumbled back, blood dripping from his mouth. It had been years since he tasted his own blood, and years longer since someone had knocked off his helmet. Looking back at Pyrrha with his one eye, he watched as she stepped back into a combat stance, "You're not going to hurt them."

Slade gritted his teeth, roaring as he swing his blade, hitting Pyrrha's shield with stronger strikes than before. As he drove her out of the living room and towards the open elevator, Slade locked swords with Pyrrha, leading to a deadlock where the two stared each other down.

"Why are you still fighting, Pyrrha." said Slade, "You know you can't win."

Pyrrha refused to bend, instead staring right back at Slade, "You hurt my friends, I won't let you kill them. Besides, the student will eventually pass the master."

Slade growled, pushing her back with his enhanced strength before spitting blood into her eyes. Blinded, Pyrrha is helpless as Slade sweeps her leg, sending her onto her back. Before she could raise her Xiphos and shield, Slade knocked them away with his sword, planting his boot on her chest.

"When they added you to the plan, I pleaded with them to leave you out of this. I can still convince them if you stay out of my way." said Slade, "Please, just don't get involved."

Pyrrha stared back at Slade, refusing to bend, "I will never surrender, especially if my friends are in danger."

Slade began to shudder with rage, "Stupid girl, all you're doing is signing yourself a death certificate." He raised his sword, ready to impale Pyrrha, "I'll end you myself if they tell me to!"

"Do it then!" shouted Pyrrha, "Let's see how far you're willing to go for your employers!"

Trembling in anger, Slade roared before driving the sword down.

*SHUCK*

When he opened his eye, Slade realized that he had only stuck his sword into the granite that served as Wayne's penthouse floor. Pyrrha took a deep breath, having predicted this outcome, as she finally spoke, "Family. It's always been your biggest weakness."

Feeling his feet come off the ground, Slade suddenly found himself suspended in midair, a result of Pyrrha using her polarity on his armor. As he floated helplessly in the air, Pyrrha flicked her hand, sending him flying into the elevator car. Rolling onto her front, Pyrrha closed the elevator doors with her polarity, sealing Slade inside before crawling over to the now-closed car.

"I don't know why you're here in Vale, or who you're working for, but if they've set out to hurt my friends, then I'm going to hunt them down to the ends of Remnant." said Pyrrha, cold fury in her voice, "Goodbye dad, I'll see you next time."

As Slade banged his fists against the elevator doors, Pyrrha used her semblance to tear the elevator cables apart, sending the car plummeting down the shaft, falling until it crashed into the ground floor with a resounding BOOM!

Exhausted, Pyrrha pulled herself up to a standing position, stumbling back towards the penthouse balcony only to find that Blake had pulled herself back up.

"Blake! You're safe!" exclaimed Pyrrha, stumbling over to hug the faunus as she received the warm welcome.

"You're ok too!" said Blake, surprised, "Where's Deathstroke?!"

"He got away, but luckily he didn't seriously hurt any of us!" said Pyrrha.

Suddenly, the sound of a groan reached the two's ears as Bruce began to stir, sitting up with bruises on his face, "What...happened?"

"Deathstroke is gone," said Blake, helping Bruce up, "What matters is we got the formula to Queen industries."

*BOOM*

Suddenly, the entire tower shook as an explosion flared up a Vale square, attracting the attention of the trio. Stumbling onto the balcony, the three bore witness to what looked like an army of grimm pouring out of the breach. Huntsmen and Huntresses attempted to stem the tide, but there was just too much.

"The cure will be out soon." said Blake.

"It won't be enough." said Bruce, looking on at the carnage, "Even if we calm the people, it won't stop the grimm from coming in."

"How can we help, then?" asked Pyrrha.

"We can't." said Bruce, a sad expression on his face as he brought up his scroll, "Our aura's are practically gone. We don't have the energy to fight the grimm."

"Then what can we do?" asked Blake.

Bruce looked on in a feeling that could only be described as desperation, "We hope."

* * *

"Urk."

Clark clutched his side, running his hands over the cracked ribs within his torso. His super hearing, while muted, could still pick up the muffled screams of citizens and the roars of grimm in the area. He could hear the damaged buildings falling apart, with glass and concrete crumbling out of place and crashing against the streets. He had finally defeated Metallo, finally ended the relentless foe giving him grief for months, and yet now it left him so beaten down and strapped of energy that he couldn't truly help those who needed him.

As he opened his eyes, he could see grimm flying above the city, wreaking havoc as chaos continued to reign. Realizing he was needed, Clark attempted to move, hoping to help even in his borderline broken state, but he found himself paralyzed, unable to even move his legs.

"It's no use. You're out of energy."

Clark's eyes darted to his left, only to find Metallo standing over him. Despite having his crystal heart torn out, he seemed to be alive and well, despite some sparking circuits and torn metal around his chest area.

"Y-You're alive? How?!" said Clark.

"The heart was more of a control chip as well as a conduit to route my power into offensive attacks." said Metallo, kneeling down, "I'm actually powered by solar energy."

"So you can't be controlled anymore?" said Clark, "You're free."

Metallo remained still, a certain coldness coming from him, "Yes, I'm free."

Clark's gaze shifted back up into the night sky, polluted by smoke and grimm, "Good, because I need your help. The breach, it needs to be closed. That way, even if the people are scared, the grimm can't come in anymore. It's looking bad out there, so my friends are probably in trouble."

Clark looked into Metallo's robotic eyes, "Please, help them."

Metallo stared back into Clark's eyes, remaining in a kneeled position as he began to speak, "I can't."

Clark stared back at Metallo, a degree of desperation in his eyes, "Wha-Why?! Please, you're their only chance."

"No, I don't mean I can't physically do it." said Metallo, placing his hands on Clark's bloodied and beaten chest, "It wouldn't be right for a person like me to save the day, but it'd be right for you to."

"What are you talking about?!" said Clark, "Please, help them! They need hel-"

"Do you know how I got into this situation?" said Metallo. The question posed stopped Clark in his tracks, forcing him to think for a second as Metallo began to regale his tale.

"It's because I'm a war criminal." said Metallo, his voice, despite being artificial, speaking volumes of the sorrow he felt, "Michael Corben wasn't just a soldier, he was a goddamn monster. He fought in skirmishes along the Mistral coast, putting down White Fang rebellions, but he didn't just stop the attacks. He slaughtered the faunus involved, doing so in the most violent and painful ways possible."

Metallo hung his head, attaining a small glow as he continued, "When they finally caught the bastard, he was shoved in prison after a long and arduous trial, and from there he started to serve his time. He could have served for even longer, and it still wouldn't be enough for the horrific things he'd done, but fate had other plans."

The glow intensified, becoming brighter as Metallo spoke on, "Scientists and corporate types came, they took him out of his cell and threw him in a lab where a bald man and a man with a mustache cut his brain out and put him in this damn metal body."

The glow became blinding as Metallo raised his voice, "The things he, and by extension I, have done are irredeemable, but if I can give you the power to save this city, then I can at least get close."

Clark's eyes widened, realizing that he was starting to regain the feeling in his legs, "What is this? What are you doing?!"

"I'm releasing my Solar energy," said Metallo, "Once it's all gone, my paneling will be burnt out, and I'll cease to function, but you'll have the power to save this place. The one who controls me mentioned that you could fly if you tried hard enough, maybe this energy will be the boost you need."

"Corben don't!" shouted Clark, "You'll die!"

"You wanna know something?" said Metallo, his artificial eyes starting to spark, "If anybody else, and I mean anybody else, got attacked by me, they'd hate me. They'd try to destroy me completely, regardless of the person inside."

Something leaked out of Metallo's eye, something that looked almost like a tear, "But you? You cared. Once you knew there was someone inside this body, you never stopped fighting, not to kill me, but to free me from those who controlled me. Nobody would go that extra mile, nobody, except you."

Clark was silent, unable to answer Metallo's meaningful words. This man was sacrificing his life to give him the power to save Vale, but he didn't want to let Metallo die.

"My heart is black. It's corrupted, and rotten to the core." said Metallo, "But yours? You've got a heart that's big, that shines, that serves to help everyone it can. So let me give it an extra kick."

Metallo's light reached its brightest point, finally exploding with all the solar energy he had built up inside of him, "Goodbye Clark, see you on the other side."

"Corben, NO!"

The light enveloped Clark, dousing him with energy as the light finally faded from Metallo's eyes.

* * *

As the light faded, Clark was up, his wounds and bruises practically erased by the sudden dosage of energy. In his arms laid Michael Corben's lifeless form, cradled as Clark laid him to rest. Standing up, Clark looked up into the sky, closing his eyes as he began to reflect.

Metallo gave his life so Clark could save the city, and now he had to make it count.

"Your death won't be in vain Corben," said Clark, "I'll make sure of it."

Instead of running off right away, Clark slowly bent his knees, putting his hand on the ground and taking a deep breath. Corben had mentioned that Clark had the capabilities of flight if he could apply the energy, but Clark wasn't even sure how he could do it. The only thing he could think of was just jumping as high as he could before trying to feel out a way to fly. Resigning himself to the strategy and seeing no other option, Clark pressed hard into the concrete before launching himself into the air.

The wind blew by his face, sending his hair into a frizzle as he cleared the buildings of Vale almost instantaneously. As he reached out for the sky, Clark began to search for some kind of way to fly. Settling on the idea that he could will himself into it, Clark began an attempt to mentally force himself to fly. As he reached the apex of his jump, Clark tried his hardest, his head starting to throb as he finally began to plummet. Despite all the strength that Metallo had given him, all the support he'd been given by his friends, he wasn't able to help them, not just yet. But he wouldn't give up. He refused to fail his friends, to let Corben's sacrifice be wasted.

As he began to pass the building on his way towards the street, Clark yelled a resounding "STOP!" and gravity answered.

Suddenly, Clark wasn't face first in the concrete, he was floating above the street, suspended by nothing but his own inner will. Surprised, Clark angled himself upward, flying into the sky with surprising speed before dipping into the clouds. As the water particles soaked his torn up clothes and skin, he took a breath of fresh air, drinking in the peaceful atmosphere of a world above the violence and chaos of the city before angling himself down.

He had work to do and people to save.

* * *

This was the fiftieth grimm slain by Jaune Arc, and it may as well be the last. Stumbling about and sapped of energy, Jaune was just about ready to collapse, beaten down after slaying so many grimm. His teammates weren't faring much better, with Ren and Nora starting to get pushed back from their more frontal positions. Only Weiss and Ruby remained at a strength level capable of truly dealing with the grimm, but it was clear that the battle was close to being lost.

"We….we have to keep trying to stem the tide." said Jaune, his voice weak, "Just keep fighting."

"We're...we're running on empty." said Ren, "We've got nothing left in us."

Nora, normally the most energetic person Jaune knew, collapsed in the street, forcing Ren and Jaune to quickly pull her up by her arms and drag her away as Weiss covered them by sending volleys of dust at the grimm. As more poured out of the breach, Ruby sniped as many as she could from her perch, but it was clear that she was running out of ammo.

"We can't hold it back any longer!" shouted Weiss, "This breach needs to be plugged, NOW!"

"But how?!" shouted Ruby, unable to think of a solution, "It's not like we can just drop a giant rock on it?!"

"Why not?"

Ruby's head whirled around, surprised by Clark's voice only to find that he wasn't there. As she looked around, a large shadow seemed to fall upon her, followed by small droplets of water hitting her cloak. Looking up, Ruby was greeted by the sight of Clark quite literally floating over her while carrying a massive boulder, shouldering it as water dripped off of it. Catching a droplet in her mouth, Ruby cringed at its immense saltiness.

"Seawater?" said Ruby, shaking her head, "Wait, YOU CAN FLY?!"

"Yep!" said Clark, "That's a story for another time though. For now, let's plug this hole!"

Floating high above the hole, Clark raised the rock he had dug up from the ocean floor over his head, preparing to send it crashing down into the hole. In an unusual moment, the grimm suddenly ceased their assault, all stopping to look at Clark. The complete break from normal grimm activity and behavior took the heroes by surprise, watching in awe as the grimm seemingly became complacent just to observe Clark.

_I don't have time for this._

Heaving his arms, Clark let out a war cry before tossing the boulder downward, watching it crush multiple grimm as it effectively closed up the hole with a resounding CRASH. As the shockwave knocked the remaining Grimm off their feet, Rwby quickly took it upon herself to snipe the remaining grimm, using up the remainder of her ammo to make the area truly safe.

With the threat now dispatched, Clark touched down, meeting back with his friends as Ruby hopped down from her perch. As the heroes began to congregate once again, Jaune raised his eyebrow, "Wow, the robo guy really did a number on you. He's down and out, right?"

Clark looked away from Jaune, avoiding his gaze, "He...died. I couldn't save him, but he gave me the tools to save us."

"Really?" said Jaune, scratching his head, "He seemed pretty evil..."

"I can explain once we're not in a beaten-down city," said Clark, turning around, "Now all that's left is to help whoever is still here."

Closing his eyes, Clark began to listen in to all the people in Vale, feeling out their locations and what predicaments they were in. As he heard their pleas and cries, he realized what was happening.

"Nobody is in immediate danger, but everyone is so scared." said Clark, "The fear gas must still be affecting them."

"Well we can't just leave them like this!" said Weiss, "Where's the cure?"

As Clark continues to listen in, the sound of bullhead engines reaches his ears, along with the panicked stuttering of a certain blonde. Smirking, Clark points into the sky as a green mist starts to descend from the clouds, "It's up there, and you won't believe who's driving."

"WOO HOO!"

Oliver screams out in glee as he flew over the city, jettisoning the cure over the entire city while Yang and Victor cheered him on.

"Oh man, I was a little nervous at first, but you're actually a pretty rad pilot!" said Victor.

"Great job, Ollie, ya did it!" said Yang, patting him on the shoulder, "They're gonna remember this forever!"

As the heroes watched the bullhead fly over the city, Clark could hear the heart rates of people all over slow down. They were calming down now that the cure was going into their system. As citizens peeked their heads out of their hiding places, they started to pour out, inspecting the damage done. As they noticed that the hole was plugged and the huntsmen and huntresses standing outside were still alive, they began to cheer for their heroes, congratulating them as Nora began to stir.

"Huh? Wha...What'd I miss?" mumbled Nora.

"You missed Clark plugging the breach with a giant rock." said Ren.

"What? NO! I would have paid the big bucks to see that happen!" shouted Nora.

As the heroes began to laugh at Nora's misfortune, Clark took a seat, closing his eyes and listening for his other friend's heartbeats. Sure enough, Pyrrha's heart was beating, Blake's heart was beating.

Bruce's heart was beating.

They were all safe, and they had beaten the odds. They had foiled the plans of those who wanted to destroy the city. They were victorious, and they were gonna celebrate.

"Hey."

Clark felt Ruby tapping on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around and face her. She was just checking if he was ok, which he was, but he appreciated the concern, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Clark, "Because for the first time in a while, it feels like we got a real win."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it feels like we were running in circles for weeks, but now, we finally managed to beat the bad guys!"

Clark smirked, standing up before looking at the rest of the crowd, spotting a few familiar faces being put into cuffs, "Looks like Torchwick and Crane are going to jail."

Ruby spotted them as well, sticking her tongue out at them, "Ha, serves them right!"

Clark looked towards the horizon, watching as the sun began to rise. Today was a new day, a day where good triumphed over evil.

He was ready and willing to make sure it stayed that way, for everyone's sake.

* * *

**Man, this took way longer than I expected! Part of it is because my latest series at DCNext, Suicide Squad, took up my time. I wrote a big honking issue for next month so it took up a lot of time. This one was also a little hard to write since I had to cram a lot of revelations (The Pyrrha reveal had a few hints but ultimately there wasn't enough buildup in my opinion. Sorry if it feels like it comes out of nowhere.) as well as the conclusion to this arc all in one chapter. The epilogue next chapter will serve as the final chapter for the time being, launching alongside the epilogue chapter of Lightning Strike's latest arc as well as the first chapter of the big crossover.**

**Speaking off, here's a teaser for that crossover! Reviews will come after!**

* * *

Warworld.

A planet dedicated to the violent sport of competitive deathmatches, fought on a techno planetoid with the capability to annihilate worlds with its weaponry. In warworld, there was one man who ruled it above all.

Mongul.

A ruthless dictator, Mongul forces his citizens to murder each other in gladiatorial battle for his entertainment, but this kind of thing did not fly with the heroes of his dimension. After a particular battle with a certain green lantern by the name of Guy Gardner, Mongul was forced to take action with someone he'd always despised.

The fifth-Dimensional Imp, Mxyzptlk, was a troublemaker to be sure, but Mongul was able to capture after using an extra-dimensional cage trap. With his power, Mongul no longer ruled a Warworld.

He ruled a War Universe.

"Sire, sire!"

A servant entered the throne room, calling out his master's name as he flitted between different monitors in his control room.

"Speak, grime underneath my boot." said Mongul.

"The fights are over! But there's no-one left in this dimension who can put up a good show!"

Mongul smirked, turning to reveal a monitor of Clark's triumph over Metallo as well as other deeds by his friends, "Not in this dimension, but in others, we can pull them through. Right, Myxzptlk?"

Getting up, Mongul revealed that Myxzptlk was still stuck in his cage, wrapped up in what appears to be a straightjacket, "Y-Yes sir!"

"Good..." said Mongul, "...Good."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**DCDGojira: LaMarr could also voice Mongul and Silas Stone (He's hella talented.)**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Logbook: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DNWorks: It's a bit of a surprise to be sure, but hopefully the reasoning makes sense. Again, It was sorta teased but I think it'll probably feel out of left field in a way.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**MajorBrony95: Thanks for the compliments! Volume 3 is planned to get even more AU!**

**Red: Fantastic Song recs as usual!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Medelac19: I made an effort to step away from shipping everyone with everyone, but honestly I'm feeling a little more confident in that stuff. I'm kinda bipolar on this kind of thing so sorry if I'm inconsistent.**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Next Chapter: Light celebrations and Dark plans**


	51. Time To Take A Break

"This was an unmitigated success, wasn't it?"

Ozpin sat in his office, Oobleck and The Question beside him as Ironwood stood across from him, Kane and Gordon at his side. The six were having a meeting, specifically an after-action report following the attack on Vale. Gordon stood at attention, his posture stern and rigid while Kane picked his teeth using his knife. Question scribbled notes in the corner while Oobleck took a sip of coffee from his thermos.

"In terms of preventing casualties and reversing the effects of the attack, yes, it's a success." said Ironwood, "The airborne cure has resulted in a recovery rate of 98%. We still have a few people left over who have unfortunately remained affected by the gas, but doctors are exploring advanced treatments to help them join the recovered."

"Wonderful!" said Ozpin, "I trust my students were effective in the field?"

Gordon stepped forward, "They were indeed. They were calm under pressure and were able to deal with unfavorable odds."

"Left their dog behind though." said Kane, picking a piece of meat out of his teeth, "The little guy managed to find his way to us down in the caves, though I have no clue how."

"Still, they should be commended." said Gordon, adjusting his glasses.

Ozpin nodded, turning his attention to Question, "Sage? Your thoughts?"

Question sighed beneath his blank mask, "They were adequate. Wayne has the makings of a great detective. The rest are capable as fighters. All I have to say on the matter."

"From you, that's a glowing endorsement, especially for Wayne." said Ozpin, "Qrow is coming soon and since we're all meeting together for the next gathering, it may be fruitful to invite Wayne into a more active role than he's already taking."

Oobleck swallowed his coffee, wiping the liquid off his face, "That's going to be an issue."

Ironwood raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well," said Oobleck, "Mr. Wayne has explained that now that his mission is complete, he feels it's time he leaves."

* * *

"Is it really true?"

Team RWBY sat across from team BSCO, who seemed to lack the B of their group as the three remaining members sulked in their seats. Oliver pouted, tapping his foot in a sad rhythm while Ruby played with Zwei, who let out small barks as she rubbed his belly.

"Yeah, Bruce is no liar." said Oliver, "But damnit, I'm gonna miss making fun of him!"

Yang frowned, "Yeah, me too. Brucie was always a bit uptight."

Weiss raised her eyebrow, "Is there nothing you can do to convince him to stay?"

Victor grimaced, "You know him, he's more stubborn than Ozpin without his coffee."

Clark hung his head, a feeling of general downtroddenness hanging over everyone. Bruce had stated that when he originally formed this team, he was only staying until the conspiracy was foiled. Now that the plan to destroy Vale was thwarted, Bruce felt there was no reason to stay. Once the teams had recovered fully, Bruce began to pack his bags in preparation for his next mission or journey. Clark doubted Bruce was truly on board with this decision, they were friends after all, but a sense of duty pushed him to move onto a new target.

"Ah man, this sucks!" said Ruby, "Not that he was fun to be around, but I'm gonna miss him."

"I don't think he really wants to leave." said Clark, "He's doing it out of a sense of obligation to his missions, I suppose."

Blake frowned, "So he's leaving his friends, even though he really doesn't want to?"

Oliver shrugged, "That's the deal."

Blake leaned back in her seat, a soft look in her eyes. After everything they'd gone through, everything they'd worked towards, now that it was done, was he really just going to up and leave without saying goodbye?

"I mean, it's not all that bad." said Yang, taking a sip of water before slamming her cup down on the table, "None of you guys are leaving at least. Heck, Oliver's well aware of what I'd do if he up and left."

Oliver shifted in his seat, blushing while feeling a small but silent feeling of fear as Yang shot him a conspicuous look. It was true, having entered a pseudo-relationship with Yang, the two were actually pretty close. If there was one thing that being on Bruce's team did besides being an instrumental part of saving Vale, it was bringing them all together.

"Speaking of people who decided not to leave," said Ruby, jamming a cookie in her mouth, "Since when could Oliver fly a bullhead?! Heck, SINCE WHEN COULD CLARK FLY?!"

Clark's eyes widened in surprise, the attention of everyone shifting to him as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I guess it was something I've always been able to do. I just never had the energy or determination to do it. Plus, I didn't actually know I could fly until a few weeks ago."

"That doesn't matter though!" said Ruby, "It's still really cool!"

Clark smirked, chuckling to himself, "Heh, thanks Ruby."

Despite the topic changing to something else, Blake was still unsure of what to think about Bruce's departure. On the one hand, she, more than many of her teammates, could understand Bruce's dedication to a pursuit of justice. Her own time in the White Fang as well as her time independent of them fighting for faunus rights were experiences that made it easy to put herself in Bruce's shoes. What he was doing was important, and the results of this team proved that point.

Yet...she also understood that obsessively pursuing this kind of justice wasn't good for the mind. A former...partner of hers was an example of how this kind of mission could become warped into a demented pursuit of vengeance, to spite a world that they feel had wronged them. If Bruce isn't steered away from this kind of thinking, it could be disastrous.

He could become a new Adam Taurus.

Deciding that she should at least try to steer him from this path, Blake sat up from her seat, pushing away her finished plate of food and walking off. Weiss noticed her leave, piping up.

"Blake? Where are you going?"

Blake didn't look back, replying, "You know what I'm doing."

* * *

Bruce was going to miss this cave.

Sure, he'd constructed this base of operations on a whim, a place where he could more effectively store equipment, analyze evidence, and gather the team for meetings, but it felt like a second home. Heck, it was more of a home than the penthouse. This was the place where victories and losses were discussed, where plans were made.

It was also the place where everybody freaked out over chili.

To be completely honest, Oliver's chili wasn't all bad, It just didn't have enough salt. Regardless, seeing the entire team react to his cooking was amusing in its own right. Walking into the forensic room, Bruce looked over all of the lab equipment, bringing back memories of all the long hours he'd spent cracking Crane's formula. While he'd taken breaks to go to class, he'd still gone days without food in many cases. While Alfred would often help by bringing him food, Alfred wasn't here.

His teammates were though.

Walking to the central chamber of the cave, Bruce tapped his fingers against the keyboard of his super-computer, smirking as his mind drifted back to the times he had annoyed Oliver with his laptop. Those days were behind him now that not only did he work outside of Oliver's resting place, but he wasn't going to be working with him at all.

A pang of disappointment propped itself up in the back of Bruce's mind, but he quickly buried it. This was his mission, he had to follow it.

Moving onto the meeting table, Bruce ran his hands over it, picking up coffee stains and old crumbs. After Chili night, his teammates made a habit of eating midnight snacks here. It didn't bother him all that much, but occasionally Ruby's loud munching on cookies would grind his gears.

Damn it, he was gonna miss this place.

"A goodbye would have been nice."

Bruce would recognize that voice anywhere, and deep down he felt a small knot of dread appear in his stomach. This was already a hard choice, and she wouldn't make it any easier, but this was what he had to do. The mission came first. Hardening his own heart, Bruce turned around to face Blake.

"I'm not all that good at goodbyes." said Bruce, "I considered a note, but felt that would just be an insult to injury."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "I know you don't really want to leave."

Bruce grimaced, "Of course I don't, we were an effective tea-"

"Oh don't give me that bull!" said Blake, striding forward until she was right in Bruce's face, "We're all more than teammates, we're friends. Best friends."

Bruce hung his head, taking a deep breath in order to keep his composure, "Well, sometimes friendships end."

"But these ones don't have to." said Blake, getting closer to Bruce, her hand brushing against his, "This one doesn't have to."

Bruce's hand twitched, instinctively reaching out and brushing against Blake's hand, but he quickly recoiled it, taking a few steps back, "Blake, I have to uphold my mission. That means pursuing new threats."

Blake stepped back disappointed, "You won't even consider staying?"

Bruce shook his head, "You know me well enough to know I can't let myself get comfortable. I need to move on, tackle new threats."

Blake turned away from Bruce, hurt that he was willing to throw it all away for the mission. He was unwavering in his position, and one voice wouldn't change that. Realizing that her arguments were useless, she sighed, "Can I at least see you off?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, thinking about the question for a moment before replying, "It's the least I can let you do."

* * *

The sun was setting on Beacon, casting a soft orange glow over the bullhead landing pad as the duo walked down the path. Blake couldn't help but feel dejected, she had failed to sway Bruce from his path, and now he was leaving. The best she could do was hope that he wouldn't go the way Adam did, but there were still some doubts in the back of her mind. As the two approached the pad, Bruce walked up to an engineer with a welding mask on his head working on the bullhead.

"Excuse me, will the repairs be done soon?" asked Bruce.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it," said the engineer, turning around and pulling his mask up to reveal Victor, "But this thing's not going anywhere."

"Victor?!" said Bruce, stepping back in surprise, "What did you-"

"He did what he had to do!"

Yang came in from above, landing right in front of Bruce with Oliver in her arms. Putting Oliver down, the archer whispered a thank you to his partner before walking up to Bruce, "C'mon Bruce, you really think we could let you go, just like that?"

Hearing more noises behind him, Bruce turned around to find that Ruby and Weiss had appeared behind him, preventing him from leaving. Realizing there was a shadow over him, Bruce looked up to find Clark floating down from the sky.

"What is the meaning of this?!" said Bruce, "Are you actually sabotaging my exit?"

"Heck yeah we are!" said Ruby, "Because there's more to life than just a mission!"

"This isn't your business!" piped Bruce, "What happens to me doesn't affect you!"

"Of course it does, we're your friends!" said Oliver, "Plus, BSCO isn't BSCO without the B."

As soon as the words left Oliver's mouth the area became silent, with most of the team shooting him less than friendly looks, with Weiss in particular sending him an excessively aggressive growl. Oliver backed up, putting his hands up in an innocent manner, "What?! What did I say?!"

"What did you say?! B is short for...Oh forget it!" said Weiss, turning her attention back to Bruce, "The point is, you still have things to gain from remaining at Beacon for the time being."

Bruce frowned, "This is stupid."

"No, this is friendship."

Clark landed softly on the ground, touching down with his own two feet as he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Bruce, I've known you ever since I arrived here in Beacon. You were one of the first people I ever really got to meet."

Bruce frowned, "We were arrested."

"Ok, not the best introduction, but the point is I know you." said Clark, "I don't want to stop you from pursuing your mission, everyone here knows that that's impossible. What we came here to do was convince you to stay just a bit longer."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "How much longer?"

"The end of the year." said Clark, "Then after that, we swear we won't screw with you about this again."

Blake looked at the rest of her teammates in disbelief. While she considered the possibility that a few of them would try to stop Bruce too, she didn't expect them all to ambush him in such a surprising and organized way. There was only one explanation for this.

Clark and Ruby had somehow rallied the rest of the team together. They may not be the smartest teammates, but they made up for it with plenty of heart.

"So...What do you say?" asked Clark, flashing a smile.

Bruce put his hand on his chin, stepping away from his teammates to obtain a semblance of isolation in order to properly make the decision. Weighing the pros and cons of the situation, Bruce obsessed over the decision for an agonizing ten minutes, eating up the patience of the team.

"Ugh, I'm so tired of waiting!" said Ruby, "Is he gonna decide or what?!"

"Don't rush him!" piped Weiss, slapping Ruby in the back of the head, "You'll lower our chances!"

"Oww!" whimpered Ruby.

Bruce finally turned around, marching back to the team as they grew quiet, awaiting his answer. After a moment of trepidation, he finally opened his mouth.

"I won't be staying." said Bruce.

A wave of disappointing groans erupted from the team as Yang suddenly strode forward, "Are you serious?! After all of that, you're just gonna-"

"I wasn't finished." said Bruce.

Her eyes widening, Yang stepped back, letting Bruce breath a little, "I won't be staying after the end of this school year. After that, I'm gone. In the meantime, I'm sticking with you guys."

The groans stopped, swinging directly into cheers as the team erupted in jubilation. Clark laughed, walking up to Bruce while rubbing the back of his head, "It's good that you didn't say no, otherwise there may have been issues. See, I sorta-"

"Contacted Alfred and got him to cancel my pilot?" said Bruce.

Clark's eyes widened in surprise as Bruce called it as it was. He had indeed done this as a back-up plan, "Well...yeah."

Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I need to tell Alfred to stop talking to you. You're enabling each other way too much."

"Hah! You can try!" said Clark, patting Bruce on the back with a hearty slap.

"Ok then!" said Oliver, stepping in, "Now that we've got all of that sorted, we should celebrate! How about we try my all-new Chili recipe!"

"NO!" shouted the rest of the team, their response fast and loud. Oliver recoiled at such a forceful reply, shrinking in the background a little as Victor stepped forward, "So...takeout?"

"Takeout." agreed the team, walking off as Oliver slumped in sadness. Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Oliver looked up to find Yang flashing a smile at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Yang, leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek, "We're hot enough already."

Walking off, Yang winked at Oliver as she left, prompting him to start stumbling after her in a lovestruck walk. With only the two of them left, Blake and Bruce elected to follow the team back to the cave.

"I didn't think you'd budge." said Blake, walking alongside Bruce.

"Well, I'm stubborn, but I'm not immovable." said Bruce.

Blake smiled, brushing her hand against Bruce's, "Oh I'm well aware, Wayne."

Bruce chuckled a little at the playful name, "Well, at least I'm not as stubborn as you, Belladonna."

Taking the initiative, Bruce took Blake's hand, holding it on their way back to the dorms to order takeout. As the two walked together, they felt a certain modicum of togetherness. Nothing was going to tear these friends apart.

Nothing.

* * *

The elevator moved up the shaft, smoothly ascending as Cinder tapped her foot from within. The attack on Vale had in some ways gone poorly, but in truth, it had done its job. It was likely that despite the attack being thwarted, Ironwood would take extra precautions to guard against another attack like this, setting him up perfectly. Now that that was done, Cinder left to meet up with Luthor to recruit another ally, leaving Emerald and Mercury behind.

The scroll in Cinder's pocket rang, prompting her to grumble as she pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"You know it's me."

Cinder sighed, "What happened Slade? You didn't show up after the attack. Torchwick and Crane were nabbed, but Anarky escaped Vale custody."

"I'm recovering after a less than ideal fight." said Slade, "I was trying to cull some of our opposition, people not on the list of course."

"And you failed." said Cinder, "How?"

"There were...complications." said Slade, "I wasn't able to finish them."

Cinder frowned, "Failure will not be tolerated, Wilson. You're the best assassin in the world, act like it."

*Ding!*

The elevator reached its destination, prompting Cinder to hang up.

"I have to go, we'll finish this discussion later."

Ending the call, Cinder strolled into Luthor's office, passing his desk and making her way to a meeting room. Opening the doors, Cinder came upon the man of the hour sitting across from a black-haired man in a business suit.

"I assure you, Mr. Lacroix, there is a reason to become personally involved." said Luthor.

"I will not, My time as Komodo is done." said Lacroix, "I already assist you with Stellar-Moor's services, nothing more is needed."

"I suggest you truly consider the offer Lex is making, Mr. Simon Lacroix." said Cinder, "There are benefits that will be made clear soon."

The man turned to Cinder, suspicious eyes drilling into her soul as he stood up, "Who is this, Lex? You said this meeting would be private!"

"I did, and she will not disclose anything that leaves this room." said Luthor, "I promise."

Smirking, Cinder walked over to a seat at the table, sitting down when she noticed a scowl on Luthor's face, "What's wrong, Lex? Lose a toy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." said Luthor, "Metallo was destroyed in the Vale attack, a costly sacrifice."

"But a sacrifice nonetheless," said Cinder, turning her attention to Lacroix, "Now, back to business. We're asking you, Mr. Lacroix, to join the fray as the great archer you once were."

Lacroix grimaced, "I won't, I swore off assassin work after I became a businessman."

Before becoming CEO of Stellar-Moor, Simon Lacroix was an assassin named Komodo. He was a highly skilled archer assassin, even taking control of a clan of various weapon-based assassin organizations before retiring to form his own company. This was all to support his son without a violent lifestyle, but that didn't matter much now.

Cinder nodded, "We understand that there is no monetary value in becoming an assassin again, but there is one thing we can offer you that will."

Lacroix raised his eyebrow, "And what is that?"

Cinder smirked, "Oliver Queen."

A dark look overtook Lacroix's face as he leaned closer, interested, "Queen is the reason my son is dead, but killing him won't be enough."

"That's why if you choose to help us with this, I will personally deliver Queen industries as a company to you as a subsidiary, gift wrapped and all." said Luthor.

Lacroix stood up from his seat, looking at both Cinder and Luthor. After a moment of thinking, a smile stretched across his face, "Queen dead and his company mine? That's a deal I can't refuse. Just one question, what do you have against him."

"We didn't deem him a threat at first, but it was his bullhead that delivered the cure to the fear gas attack." said Cinder, "He needs to go, and so does his company."

Lacroix nodded, "Then Komodo's arrows are yours to guide."

Luthor nodded, getting out of his seat and going to shake Lacroix's hand, "Thank you, Komodo, for doing business with us."

"Blah Blah Blah, business business business. It's all so drab!"

The three in the boardroom jumped up, startled as the sinister voice made itself known. Cinder drew her weapons, crystallized glass swords, brandishing them as she looked around, "Who was that?"

"Whoever it was," said Luthor, "They certainly weren't invited."

"Where's the fun in going to a party you're invited to? People expect you to be there!" said the voice, "Crashing a party where you aren't expected? That's fun!"

"Show yourself!" shouted Cinder, "I'll burn you!"

"Ah ah ah!" said the voice, suddenly emanating from behind Cinder, "I like fiery ladies, but not that fiery!"

A blade pressed up against Cinder's neck, forcing her to drop her weapons as Luthor and Lacroix turned to face the interloper. Laying eyes upon his face, the two stumbled back in disgust.

"What. Are. You?" asked Luthor.

"Me? I'm a clown, you dummy!"

The man was dressed in a dark purple suit with a white flower tucked in his shirt pocket. He had clammy skin so white it looked as if it was painted on his skin rather than being his skin. A deep red lipstick permeated his lips, his mouth stretched into a never-ending grin. His wild eyes darted around, acting as a doorway to chaos as they contrasted with his lime-green hair.

"I've been watching you work, all this time." said the man, "Scheming, conspiring, eviling! It's all very very impressive! There's just one problem, none of it is Jubilating or funny! It's all boring standard-issue conspiracy to take over and destroy things! It needs some pizazz!"

Cinder clenched her fists, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Ooh! Questions, and simple ones! Here goes nothing!" said the man, taking a deep breath before exhaling, "My name is Joker, and I'd like to apply for a position in your company!"

* * *

**So...you might be wondering why this came early and without the other chapters. Truth is I couldn't wait to release this! I liked it so much! I also didn't want you guys to wait super long, so I decided to release now! After a final chapter of Lightning Strikes, I will write and release the first chapter of the crossover!**

**This is the final chapter for a while, until the crossover is done in fact, but I can't wait to do Volume 3! **

**I'd also like to thank you guys for 100 Favorites! Thank you!**

**Reviews:  
**

**Logbook: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DNWorks: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**DCDGojira: I like the scene! You'll have to wait on the Ace thing. Happy early birthday!**

**Thanks for the feedback as always! :)**

**Goodbye, for now!**


	52. Important Announcement

**This is a public reminder that my Big Crossover has finally launched! Check my profile to see it! I can't wait to do this big journey with you guys!**


End file.
